Maraudeurs and Me
by Iliam
Summary: Moi, c'est Lee, Serdaigle de 16 ans amie des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Il a en plus fallu que je tombe amoureuse du plus coureur d'entre eux et que je me découvre une nature un peu "différente". Venez, je vais vous expliquer.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: _Marauders and Me_

**Résumé **: Moi ? Lee, 16 ans, élève à Poudlard, Serdaigle. Mes amis ? Les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans. Mon caractère ? Mi-pourri, mi-no comment. Ma vie ? Ben justement, je vous la raconte ! Ca vous dit de plonger dans mon univers ? Allez, venez, je vous invite !

**Genre **: Romance / humour.

**Fiction ****Ratings **: _M_ pour une bonne raison. Au fil des chapitre il y aura des scènes et des propos assez (voire très) explicites. A ne pas laissez lire aux enfants.

**Status **: en cours.

**Couple(s)** : SB/OC ; RL/OC ; JP/LE

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Je présente ici ma toute première fanfiction, je vous demanderais donc de ne surtout pas être indulgent et de me donner vos avis sur ce petit bout. Soyez franc, je veux tout savoir, je suis une grande amoureuse des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Toutes les critiques permettent d'avancer et plus vous me ferez part de ce que vous appréciez ou qui vous gêne, plus je pourrais m'améliorer et vous servir ainsi une meilleure lecture ! XD  
**

**Bien sûr, ce n'est que le prologue, c'est très court mais le premier chapitre est en ligne et est plus long. **

**Comme son nom l'indique, cela se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**Disclaimer (parce qu'il en faut quand même un, par respect ^^) : l'univers et les personnages de J.K Rowling lui appartiennent (je la remercie en passant de les avoir inventé), j'ai seulement rajouté quelques personnages, dont Lee, sa famille et les élèves de Poudlard (parce qu'en dehors des Maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue, ont n'a pas beaucoup d'informations, ni de noms sur eux) et des détails. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**P.S. : A ce jour, il existe 16 chapitres. Je posterais à peu près deux fois par mois, le temps d'écrire le reste. **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Marauders and Me  
**_

**_Prologue_**

-Lee ! Debout ! Je vais être en retard !

-Lee ! Debout ! Il va être en retard !

-Tom ! Dan ! Taisez-vous !

-Tom ! Tais-toi !

-Dan ! Tais-toi !

-Lee ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang !

Et voilà ! C'était bien la rentrée, j'en étais sûre ! Mon père – cet adorable bougon ! – criait de bon matin et les jumeaux se moquaient de lui.

-Lee !

-Mes valises !

-_Accio_ valises !

Ils avaient compris tous en même temps et leurs voix résonnèrent dans l'entrée dans un bel ensemble. Qui produisit une belle catastrophe…

Mes valises, pourtant si bien rangées quelques secondes plus tôt, étaient ouvertes sur le sol à leurs pieds et mes vêtements, sous-vêtements, livres et affaires de cours étaient étalées sur toute la longueur des marches.

-Des mini-jupes ? s'exclama Tom.

-De la dentelle ? s'écria Dan.

-Hors de question ! reprirent-ils en cœur.

Et pour une fois ils semblaient sérieux.

-Si, rétorquais-je simplement.

-Oh que non ! s'énerva Tom.

-Pas question que tu portes ça ! s'emporta Dan en me mettant sous le nez une culotte de dentelle noire.

-Ce ne sont que des culottes ! Personne d'autre que moi ne les verra !

-Ça, c'est ce que tu dis ! répliquèrent-ils avec ensemble.

-DEHORS ! explosa soudain papa. DEHORS ! TOUS LES TROIS ! DANS LA VOITURE !

On n'avait pas fait attention à lui, mais il bouillait comme un chaudron pendant qu'on se disputait.

-_FAILAMALLE_ !

-Vous l'avez énervé, soupirais-je en sortant.

-Nous ? C'est toi qui l'a énervé ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Des mini-jupes ! s'indigna Tom avec colère.

-Et des culottes en dentelle ! se répéta Dan, manifestement bloqué sur ce petit bout de tissus plein de trous artistiquement disposés qu'il brandissait, fermement serrée dans sa grande main d'homme.

-Mais t'as la tête où ? me fustigèrent-ils en cœur.

-Dans mes bouquins, _moi_. Vous, par contre, je sais où vous les avez, vos tête, fis-je calmement.

-Et où ?

-Dans vos pantalons ! Betty Nickson et Margo Prouth-Metson ne diront certainement pas le contraire puisque c'est aussi leur cas.

-Quoi ? rougit Tom.

-Comment tu sais ça ? s'empourpra Dan.

-Je vous cherchais l'hiver dernier, persifflai-je. J'en ai trouvé un dans les toilettes des filles (je regardais Tom) et l'autre dans une salle de classe vide (et je fixais Dan). C'était bon au moins ? demandai-je avec une innocence feinte.

Rouge d'embarras, complètement déconcertés, mal à l'aise au possible, ils ne pensèrent plus à mes culottes en dentelle.

Satisfaite, j'appelai nos animaux.

-Aphrodite, Hermès, Artémis, Apollon !

Aphrodite, ma chatte angora blanche, Hermès, mon hibou neigeux, Artémis, la chouette striée de Dan et son frère, Apollon, le hibou de Tom, arrivèrent dans un ensemble parfait et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture à l'intérieur magiquement agrandi.

Tom, Dan et moi prenions place quand papa arriva. Il mit les valises dans le coffre avec des gestes calculés qui prouvaient à eux seuls l'immensité de sa colère et s'assit derrière le volant.

-Si je suis en retard à cause de vous et vos bêtises, je vous envoie à chacun des Beuglantes dont le contenu vous suivra jusqu'à votre mort, menaça papa entre ses dents en démarrant.

Les jumeaux s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges et je souris. Le souvenir de la Beuglante qu'ils avaient reçue au début de leur première année était manifestement encore brûlant dans leur mémoire.

Eh oui ! C'est ça de faire sauter la statue qui trône devant le bureau de Dumbledore ! Ils voulaient faire leurs malins et ils ont failli se faire renvoyer de l'école le premier mois de cours.

Je n'étais pas là pour les voir mais John Martig – un ancien élève de Poudlard, aînée d'une famille de sorciers que l'on connaissait déjà depuis longtemps à ce moment-là – m'a envoyé une lettre contenant le récit complet et en détail, photos à l'appuie, de tous les rebondissements de cette affaire. Jouissif ! Vraiment jouissif !

John s'était amusé à me rajouter un petit mot d'amour – " A ma Lee-liputienne, ton futur grand amour " – pour me rappeler que quand j'avais quatre ans il m'a fait le serment de m'épouser.

Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! me direz-vous. Eh bien moi, ça me donne plutôt " Mon dieu quel gros niais… " à penser. Et quand je dis gros, je ne me trompe que de quelques grammes, voyez-vous. Sauf que mon rêve, c'est un homme beau comme un dieu, le visage d'ange, des tablettes de chocolat dur comme du béton et un cœur et un regard doux comme de la crème fouettée. La cerise qui redresserait et se poserait sur le gâteau bancal de ma vie.

Un homme, quoi. John, lui, ne ressemble pas à un homme, il ressemble à… bah à rien, en fait. Une tête de fouine, un ventre de baleine, des yeux porcins et une bouche de grenouille. Oh ! La superbement… répugnante chimère.

Mais passons.

Pour en revenir aux jumeaux, rien que la menace de la lettre hurlante suffisait à les calmer instantanément.

Après que papa eut hurlé de nouveau, mais contre Aphrodite et Hermès qui se chamaillaient à côté de lui, cette fois, le voyage fut des plus calme.

J'en profite pour tous nous présenter.

Papa, d'abord. Gregory Yahnn, un grand brun aux yeux bleus perçants, une barbe de deux jours, la quarantaine revêche, toujours appuyé sur une canne de bois sombre à cause d'une blessure à la jambe. Grand bougon à l'énorme cœur trop bien caché sous sa lourde carapace de cynisme et de manipulation. Sorcier dévoué – on ne sait pourquoi – aux malades moldus, reconnu dans le monde entier par les moldus autant pour son incroyablement bon travail de diagnosticien que pour son irascible caractère.

Les jumeaux, maintenant, Thomas – Tom – et Daniel – Dan – Yahnn. Deux grands bruns aux yeux bleus, comme leur père. Ils n'ont presque rien pris de maman. Ni la douceur de son caractère, ni son intelligence logique, ni même sa petite taille. Non, ils sont le portrait craché de leur père. La beauté de maman en plus, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont pris d'elle. Papa n'est pas beau, il faut être honnête. Il n'est pas beau mais a un charme indéniable et incompréhensible, vu son caractère. Les jumeaux, eux, sont beaux. Ils ont la beauté de maman et le charme de papa. Autant dire qu'ils sont plutôt gâtés. Mais ils sont turbulents ! Par Merlin, ce qu'ils sont turbulents ! D'après les filles de l'école, ça fait parti de leur charme. Par Merlin, ce qu'elles sont greluches ! Mais continuons… Ils ont eu dix-sept ans hier et entrent aujourd'hui en septième année. Plus qu'une année à les supporter et je serais tranquille ! Ce que j'ai hâte ! Et ces deux bêtas sont à Gryffondor.

A présent, à moi. Lee'Lliane – Lee – Lenore Yahnn, seize ans, entrant aujourd'hui en sixième année, Serdaigle – chez moi, à l'inverse de mes frères, l'intelligence prône sur la hardiesse – 1m60, 46 kg toute mouillée, des cheveux "d'un roux flamboyant tombant en grosses boucles lourdes et soyeuses" (selon un ami à moi) jusqu'au bas de mon dos, des yeux verts "émeraude" (toujours selon cet ami), la peau trop blanche et un corps fin et manifestement très féminin vu les regards qu'on me lance à l'école. Tout le portrait de ma mère, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

-Sortez, grogna papa en arrêtant la voiture devant la gare de King's Cross, à Londres.

Et on obéit.

-On se voit à Noël ? demandai-je en l'embrassant sur le front par la fenêtre.

Un grognement me répondit. Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être désagréable quand il s'y mettait ! Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et le regardai partir.

Il était 8h30, on était largement en avance, comme d'habitude.

Nous nous approchâmes du poteau entre les voix neuf et dix, nous appuyâmes, l'air de rien, sur la barrière magique menant au quai 9 ¾ et passâmes tranquillement du côté de notre cher et flamboyant train rouge.

* * *

**Voilà, le prologue est terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, mauvais ? Applaudissements, huées ? A vous de vous exprimer, les reviews sont là rien que pour vous, alors n'hésitez pas !  
**

**Comme dit plus haut, c'est très court, mais la suite est plus longue. **

**Si vous avez le courage de la lire, cela vous donnera un meilleur aperçu de l'histoire que ce petit prologue où l'on apprend finalement pas grand chose. Vous y rencontrerez les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans et commencerez vraiment votre plongée dans mon univers ! **

**Bonne lecture et laissez une review, histoire de m'offrir une trace de votre passage ^^ **

**"La review, c'est la drogue de l'écrivain" comme dirait une amie à moi, et elle n'a pas tort, les critiques aident à avancer, vos commentaires me donneront envie de continuer. XD  
**

_**Prochain chapitre : I. Voyage en train, secrets et amertume**_


	2. Voyage en train, secrets et amertume

**Rebonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, même s'il est très court.**

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous faire un avis un peu plus précis. **

**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Voyage en train, secrets et amertume**_

On trouva vite un compartiment au milieu du train où ils montèrent mes valises dans les filets à bagages.

-On va à l'arrière du train, m'annoncèrent-ils en cœur.

-Vive Betty et Margo ! leur souris-je innocemment en battant des cils.

Rouge comme des pivoines, ils me lancèrent des regards noirs et partirent.

Je ris toute seule. Ces deux-là, alors ! Vraiment !

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, Aphrodite sur les genoux, la main sur son dos rond.

Le sifflet du train me réveilla à onze heures précises et je vis ma chatte ouvrir un œil, bâiller et le refermer avec un ronronnement pour la main qui lui caressait la tête. Ma main en l'occurrence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait à la volée. Betty et Margo.

-Dernier wagon, lançai-je avant qu'elles n'ouvrent la bouche.

Elles me firent un sourire embarrassé et reprirent leur chemin vers le fond du train.

Un instant plus tard, deux yeux gris rencontrèrent les miens. Je connaissais bien ce regard.

-On peut ? me demanda leur propriétaire.

-Bien sûr ! souris-je.

-Ils sont où ?

-Dans le dernier wagon.

-Avec qui ?

-Curieux !

Il se mit à rire et entra, suivi de ses trois acolytes.

Grand, brun, les cheveux longs lui tombant sur le visage et les épaules avec l'élégance désinvolte des hommes à qui tous les styles vont à merveille, beau comme un dieu, ses yeux gris aussi insondables que deux lacs sous la pluie, c'était Sirius Black.

James Potter, son meilleur ami, le suivait. Même taille, les cheveux noirs en bataille – impossible à peigner en fait –, yeux marrons derrière lunettes rondes.

Et puis venait Remus Lupin, le plus grand du groupe, cheveux châtains et d'incroyables yeux bleus illuminés d'autant plus par un cercle doré autour de la pupille. Trois longues cicatrices parfaitement nettes mais à peine visibles en travers de son beau et doux visage.

Et enfin et pas des moindres, l'incroyablement… répugnant Peter Pettigrow. Prononcez son nom de famille avec l'imprenable accent français et vous aurez une description assez juste de lui : "petti-grow", soit "petit gros". Des cheveux ternes oscillant entre le blond et le châtain, des petits yeux noirs et luisants et un visage et un corps faisant irrésistiblement penser à un gros rat gras. C'était le plus petit et le moins sociable de tous. Non qu'il soit méchant ou désagréable mais il passait sa vie en retrait des autres et ne se manifestait que très peu.

Sirius, James et Remus caressèrent Aphrodite pour lui dire bonjour et elle ronronna en réponse, tandis que Peter s'écartait prudemment, son rat dans les mains. Ma chatte regarda la chose grise qui tremblait, ses petits yeux noirs et luisants fixés sur elle, ouvrit grand la gueule et reposa la tête sur mes genoux, manifestement satisfaite d'avoir terrifié l'horreur de Pettigrow.

-Ils ne te surveillent pas ? me demanda James en parlant de mes frères.

-Non, souris-je. Ils sont trop occupés à surveiller autre chose.

-Quoi donc ? s'étonna Remus.

-Ce qui se passe dans leurs pantalons !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Sirius se pencha vers moi.

-On est tranquille si je comprends bien.

-Tout à fait !

-Intéressant, souffla t-il, charmeur.

-De quoi ?

-Personne pour nous gêner.

-Et ? souris-je innocemment.

Je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

-Personne pour nous entendre.

-Et ? répétai-je avec un sourire ingénu.

Il ferma la porte avec un autre sort.

-Personne pour nous déranger.

-Mais pourquoi donc toutes ces précautions, mon cher ? fis-je, soudain sérieuse. Auriez-vous de graves aveux à nous faire ?

Voix de conspiratrice et inquiétude feinte qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Laquelle par exemple ? me demanda t-il, soudain suspicieux.

-Une certaine impuissance, peut-être, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Tu vas voir si je suis impuissant ! rugit-il en me sautant dessus, mains en avant.

Ma belle angora eut juste le temps de sauter de mes genoux et il se mit à me chatouiller. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens pour lui échapper en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Au… au secours… balbutiai-je entre deux éclats de rire. Au secours… arrêtes… arrêtes ! Je… Je t'en supplie ! Je… Je retire ce que j'ai… dis… Pardon… T'es pas… impuissant…

-Mais qu'ouies-je ? fit-il en arrêtant ses chatouilles. Des excuses ?

J'acquiesçais, à bout de souffle.

-Excuses acceptées ! annonça t-il, manifestement satisfait, en se calant confortablement dans les coussins de la banquette.

-Traître ! lançai-je à James et Remus.

-Comment ça, traître ? s'étonna James.

-Vous avez laissé une jeune fille sans défense aux mains vengeresses d'un homme bien plus fort que moi ! Quelles chances avais-je ? N'avez-vous donc aucun honneur pour ne point me défendre ? déclamai-je, théâtrale tandis qu'Aphrodite roulait sur le dos dans le filet à bagages.

Ça n'aurait pas été une chatte, j'aurai cru qu'elle se moquait…

Des sourires espiègles étirèrent leurs jolies bouches tandis que Sirius ouvrait de grands yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que James et Remus s'emparaient de lui pour une juste vengeance avec des cris sauvages.

Ils bataillèrent sévère durant un long moment et puis Sirius perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur ma banquette, la tête sur mes genoux.

James et Remus le lâchèrent et James, genoux en terre, me demanda avec emphase :

-Notre dette d'honneur est-elle ainsi réglée ?

Je réfléchis un peu avant d'acquiescer du bout des lèvres.

-Moui. La dette est annulée.

-Jolie poitrine, fit Sirius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la tête toujours sur mes genoux.

-Jolie mais réservée, souris-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Par qui ? s'étonna t-il en souriant malgré son regard soudain d'acier.

-C'est un secret, répondis-je sans me démonter tandis que mon cœur faisait un looping dans ma poitrine.

Par Merlin, ce qu'il était beau ! Et ce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite ! Merlin me pardonne ces pensées. Embrasser Sirius Black ! Le plus bel homme de l'école ! Et le plus dragueur… Par Merlin, qu'il arrête de me fixer avec ce regard sérieux.

-Et tes lèvres, elles sont réservées ? me demanda t-il, toujours aussi sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Elles t'intéressent ?

Doucement, cool, respire ! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque s'il continu à me regarder comme ça ! Par Merlin, quelle midinette je fais ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à ces greluches qui le suivent partout en gloussant.

-Si je dis oui, tu me les laisses ?

Oui !

-Non.

-Petite égoïste, sourit-il, charmeur.

Je lui rendis son sourire sans ajouter un mot et il tourna la tête vers James, Remus et Peter qui faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien vu ni entendu.

James astiquait une insigne déjà reluisante, Remus lisait un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – sa matière préférée – et Peter caressait Jasper, son rat chéri – aussi laid que son maître – qui tremblait encore, Aphrodite au-dessus de la tête.

-C'est quoi cette insigne ? demanda Sirius.

James me jeta un coup d'œil discret, comme pour savoir si notre petit jeu était terminé, et lui lança l'objet.

-« Préfet » ? Qui est préfet ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Moi, dit Remus en relevant la tête de son livre.

-T'aurais pu le dire avant ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

Moi je me contentai de sourire. Remus et moi nous étions écrit tout l'été, comme tous les étés, et je savais depuis un bon mois que mon petit loup avait été nommé préfet par ce cher Dumbledore.

-J'allais le faire mais on ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le temps, fit-il, l'air de rien, en replongeant dans son bouquin.

-Ah ! Pardon mon vieux ! Les hormones, tu comprends ! rit Sirius.

Remus opina sans rien dire, plongé dans son livre.

-Oh ! Mais regardez-moi ça ! Notre petit Lunard nous fait la tête ! s'extasia Sirius.

Remus ne réagit pas et Sirius lui releva le menton du doigt.

-Bah alors, Remusounet ! Tu boudes ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupira Remus. Je ne boude pas, j'ai trouvé un passage intéressant.

-Dans un livre de cours ? rit Sirius.

-Oui, soupira de nouveau Remus, dans un livre de cours.

Je vous passe la petite joute verbale qui se déroula ensuite et à laquelle, évidemment, prirent part James et Peter, pour vous expliquer ce qui, j'en suis sûre, ne vous a pas échapper. A savoir mes refus répétés aux avances de Sirius malgré mon envie évidente d'y céder et le " petit boudin " de mon doux Remus.

En fait, tout a commencé (banalités…) il y a cinq ans, à notre arrivé à tous à l'école.

Je m'en souviens très bien, j'avais onze ans et étais passablement énervée d'être restée cloîtrée avec mes frères dans leur compartiment du bout du train.

Ils m'avaient enfin laissée pour partir en calèche et quelqu'un s'était mit à rire derrière moi. Curieuse, je m'étais retournée et avais vu un petit brun aux yeux gris qui me montrait du doigt. Il m'avait appelé Flammèche et je lui avais répliqué un peu sèchement que je préférais avoir des cheveux couleur de feu plutôt que de crotte. Il m'avait fait un grand sourire et, pas du tout vexé, m'avait tendu la main en m'annonçant qu'il s'appelait Sirius Black. J'avais serré sa main en me présentant et deux garçons s'étaient approchés.

James et Remus s'étaient présentés avant de nous proposer de partager la barque qui nous emmènerait jusqu'à Poudlard par le lac.

On s'était tous installés et puis Sirius n'avaient pas arrêter de me charrier jusqu'aux portes de la grande Salle. Je lui avais rendu la politesse et juste avant d'entrer à la suite du professeur McGonagall – qui devint par la suite mon professeur préféré – il m'avait fait un sourire appréciateur en me disant :

-Tu me plais, Flammèche, tu me plais.

-Plutôt mourir, avais-je répliqué en lui rendant son sourire.

De là, nous sommes devenus amis et, des moqueries, nous avons doucement glissé vers du " drague moi que je te rembarre ". Donc, bien qu'ayant depuis trois ans une folle envie de le plaquer contre un mur pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie (Eh oui ! Les filles ! Parlons franchement !), lui ne me considère, selon toute probabilité, que comme une simple amie. Pour lui, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, mais Remus, lui (l'une des seules personne à qui j'ai osé l'avouer) me répète sans cesse que je ne le saurais jamais si je ne me lance pas. Mon grand timide qui me sort " qui ne tente rien n'a rien " ! N'est-ce pas magnifique d'ironie ? A la fin de l'année dernière, je lui ai promis de faire des efforts pour avouer à Sirius mon attirance pour lui et là, je le rembarre comme d'habitude. Remus, mon petit Remus chéri, me fera donc la tête jusqu'à ce que je me décide à agir.

Mais voilà (il fallait un " mais "), notre Sirius Black national ne se contente pas d'être le plus bel homme qui m'est été donné de voir, ni d'avoir un charisme et un charme hors du commun ainsi qu'une bouche à baisers, il est aussi le plus coureur des hommes que j'ai rencontré. Les trois quarts des filles à partir de la cinquième année se sont laissées peloter par cet hormone-sur-pattes. Et une bonne moitié de ces mêmes filles sont sûrement passées par la case " soulève-ta-jupe-que-je-baisse-mon-pantalon " avec lui dans une des salles de l'école. Car monsieur n'a que deux principes : " un an de moins, viens dans un coin, deux ans de moins, passe ton chemin " et " aventure dans la nature, pour un soir pas de dortoir ".

Je précise que ce sont ses propres mots. Grand poète le Don Juan, n'est-ce pas ?

-… B.U.S.E.s ?

Ah ! On parlait de B.U.S.E.s ! J'allais pouvoir annoncer mon triomphe quasi-total à mes examens de fin de premier cycle ! Je n'en étais pas peu fière, il faut l'avouer ! Mais quoi de plus normal quand on a eu pareils résultats ?

-T'as eu combien de B.U.S.E.s ? me répéta Peter.

-Dix, souris-je.

-Et t'es passé avec quelles notes ?

-Ahah ! Mystère ! fis-je avec un sourire de conspiratrice.

-Allez ! T'as eu quoi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? me demanda Sirius.

-Optimal ! répondis-je, rayonnante.

-Astronomie ? me demanda t-il encore.

-Optimal !

-Botanique ?

-Optimal !

-Métamorphose ?

-Optimal !

-Eh ! Ben ! soupira Peter, qui pâlissait un peu plus à chaque note.

-Ouais, mais la métamorphose, c'est normal, tu veux devenir prof dans cette matière. T'as intérêt à assurer plus que les autres, sourit James.

-Et en Potions ? me demanda Remus en souriant, manifestement très content pour moi.

-Optimal ! me réjouis-je en voyant James et Sirius ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Sortilèges ? fit Sirius.

-Optimal !

-Etude des moldus ? m'interrogea James.

-Optimal !

-Etude des runes ?

-Optimal !

-Histoire de la magie ?

-Optimal aussi !

-En Histoire de la magie ? s'extasia James.

Je lui fis un sourire rayonnant.

-Et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? couina Peter, blanc comme un linge.

-Effort Exceptionnel, bougonnais-je.

-Haa ! soupira James. Un optimal de plus, ç'aurait pas été humain !

-Ils m'ont donné la seule créature que je supporte pas, aussi… soufflais-je, dépitée.

-Bah ! C'est rien ! me rassura Sirius en me tapotant la cuisse, sur laquelle sa tête reposait toujours. James a raison, un optimal de plus, ç'aurait pas été humain. En tout cas, tu nous a tous royalement soufflé !

-Vous avez eu quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

Ils me donnèrent leurs notes et en effet, si James, Sirius et Remus avaient eus toutes leurs B.U.S.E.s, je les avais soufflés quand même. Quant à Peter, je l'avais écrasé. Le pauvre, il peinait vraiment à avoir de bonnes notes. Heureusement qu'on était là pour l'aider.

-Vous avez fini la carte au fait ? souris-je.

-Quelle carte ?

-Celle que vous trafiquotiez sur un vieux parchemin miteux, l'année dernière ! Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir me le cacher longtemps ?

Ils sourirent et sortirent le parchemin en question avec un air cérémonieux.

-On l'a finit pendant l'été, me dit James.

-Il n'y a rien. Allez, montrez-moi !

-Admire les virtuoses, me sourit Sirius en sortant sa baguette et il tapota le parchemin.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclama t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

Et sous mes yeux, d'une jolie écriture ronde et fine à l'encre verte s'écrivirent ces mots :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance _

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Quand les lettres vertes s'effacèrent, un plan complet et détaillé du château se déploya sous mes yeux. Même à des kilomètres de Poudlard on pouvait quand même voir les petits points qui se déplaçaient, un nom minuscule les accompagnants partout.

-Magnifique ! soufflai-je admirative. Incroyable ! Oh ! Même dans le château quasiment vide Rusard fait le tour des couloirs !

Ils sourirent, fiers d'eux, même Peter avait relevé le menton et carrer les épaules.

Après les félicitations d'usages ils effacèrent la carte en disant " Méfaits accomplis ", Sirius se tourna vers la banquette de James et Peter, toujours allongé sur la notre et cala sa tête contre mon ventre et son épaule contre ma cuisse.

-Bon ! finit-il par dire. Je vais faire un somme, moi. Je prends tes cuisses pour oreiller, me sourit-il, c'est plus agréable que la banquette.

Mon cœur fit une telle embardée que je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter définitivement. Mais non ! Il battait si fort que tout le train devait l'entendre mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Je réussi à faire un sourire tranquille à Sirius mais, les yeux dans les yeux avec ce regard gris perçant, je fus incapable de prononcer un mot.

Et puis il ferma les yeux et le bleu-doré remplaça le gris dans mon champ de vision. Remus me scrutait, accusateur, d'un regard signifiant clairement " magne-toi d'agir ou je lui déballe tout moi même ".

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et son air accusateur disparut. Je le vis serrer le poing comme chaque fois qu'il se retenait de m'ébouriffer les cheveux – si Peter n'aurait pas percuté, James lui, n'aurait pas comprit et Merlin sait qu'il ne lâche jamais avant de savoir, comme Sirius – et puis, avec un doux sourire, il replongea dans sa lecture tandis que James et Peter entreprenaient d'imiter Sirius.

Alors que James rejoignait enfin ce cher Morphée, un parchemin se posa sur mes cheveux.

" Cette année, Lee, tu me l'as promis. " m'avait écrit Remus.

" Je sais. Mais laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée que je vais devoir l'éviter pour le restant de ma scolarité. "

" Je ne pense pas qu'il te rejettera. "

" Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je ne serais qu'une groupie de plus. "

Remus soupira.

" Tu ne seras jamais une groupie de plus. Tu es Lee, son amie d'enfance, la seule fille qui le charrie, le taquine, l'envoie balader. Et même si tu clignes un peu de l'œil en le voyant, même si tu le lui avoues, il ne te prendra pas pour une de ses groupies. Quoi qu'il décide en apprenant ce que tu ressens pour lui, sa décision n'aura pas été prise à la légère. Jamais. Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et agis, avoue-le-lui. "

" Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu me l'avoueras ? " écrivis-je, amère. " Quand est-ce que tu auras assez confiance en moi pour m'avouer ce grand secret que je connais depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois sur la berge aux barques, il y a cinq ans ? "

Il me regarda un long moment avec une intense gravité.

-Quel secret ? finit-il par me demander, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Cinq ans jour pour jour que je savais qu'il avait un sérieux problème, une " maladie " incurable, un mal douloureux qui le suivrait toute sa vie, le rongerait jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accepte ou qu'il en meurt.

-Personne mieux que moi n'est capable de comprendre et d'accepter, soufflai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Personne.

Non, personne. Mes frères et moi sommes le fruit de l'acceptation pleine et entière de ce mal incurable. Qui mieux que l'enfant d'un loup-garou peut reconnaître et accepter un autre loup-garou, sans préjugé, sans condition ? Car ce cercle doré autour de ses pupilles n'avait rien à voir avec la génétique. Non. Ce cercle jaune, pâle comme la lune, c'était le seul signe extérieur du loup qui dormait en lui. Je connaissais bien ce cercle, il ornait un regard que j'aimais énormément.

Remus me regarda encore un long moment avec la gravité que donnent les décisions compliquées. Et puis il replongea droit dans son livre.

Dans un soupir je plongeai instinctivement les doigts dans la soie brune des cheveux de Sirius. Je le sentis bouger et baissai les yeux vers lui.

Il me regardait, grave. Il ne dormait pas et m'avait entendu. Je soutins son regard, décidée à ne pas céder.

Et lui ? Quand me l'avouerait-il ? Quand est-ce que James, Peter et lui se décideraient-ils à m'avouer qu'ils avaient bravés l'interdit, bafoués les lois, écrasés l'impossible pour accompagner Remus dans ses transformations ? Quand me diraient-ils qu'ils avaient risqués leurs vies pour lui et que le chien, le cerf et le rat qui chahutaient avec Remus les nuits de pleine lune n'étaient autres qu'eux, Sirius, James et Peter ? Avaient-ils donc si peu confiance en moi ? A l'évidence, oui, et cela me faisait mal. Très mal. Si mal…

La main de Sirius se posa sur ma peau et il me caressa la joue du pouce. Douceur, tendresse, réconfort. Mais pas de confiance. Comme d'habitude, pas de confiance.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et il attira mon visage si près du sien que nos nez se touchaient presque. Il tourna un peu la tête, ses lèvres effleurant mon oreille, un long moment passa et puis elles se posèrent sur ma tempe, douces, légères, tendres. Vides. Pas de confiance. Le vent d'un aveu, un aveu de vent. Rien. Le vent du vide. Leur secret était là, au bord de ses lèvres fermes, mais ces lèvres fermées ne le laisseraient pas passer. Le secret gardé par cette bouche de rêve restait une fois de plus un rêve dont je pouvais me garder.

Les yeux gris de Sirius restèrent un long moment encore plantés dans les miens et puis, à bout, je sortis du compartiment.

Que les Maraudeurs restent entre eux, avec leurs secrets et leur méfiance, moi j'avais besoin d'air.

Je parcourus le train jusqu'au second wagon et y trouvai Lily, ma meilleure amie. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sans un mot et sa main prit la mienne. Soutien infini quoi qu'il arrive. Je serrai sa main dans un remerciement silencieux. Elle me fit un sourire et, semblant comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler, recommença sa discussion avec ses camarades de compartiment.

Mon amertume me quitta petit à petit et je me mêlai bientôt à leur conversation. Nous nous félicitâmes pour nos B.U.S.E.s et elles s'extasièrent devant mon triomphe à mes examens. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres et quand Sirius ouvrit la porte du compartiment à la tombée du jour, je me sentais mieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois filles qui nous entouraient et étaient soudain devenus de fidèles greluches en le voyant et puis, avec son plus beau sourire, comme pour se faire pardonner, il posa les yeux sur moi.

-On t'a cherchée partout, Flammèche, dit-il, charmeur. On va arriver, il faut que tu te changes.

-J'allais justement y aller, fis-je en serrant une dernière fois la main de Lily avant de séparer mes doigts de leur délicat entrelacs.

-Vous semblez très amies toutes les deux, me sourit Sirius, une fois la porte du compartiment refermée.

Tous les ans la même remarque et tous les ans la même réponse.

-Très, oui, lui souris-je à mon tour.

Nous retournâmes au compartiment où les trois autres se changeaient déjà.

Sirius descendit ma valise et j'en tirai aussi discrètement que possible une robe et une cape à l'effigie de Poudlard.

Je les enfilai en vitesse et remis ma valise en place d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les trois garçons avaient fait semblant de s'intéresser au paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre mais Sirius, lui, avait suivi des yeux mon haut blanc remonter sur mon ventre. Et il avait regardé ma poitrine quand j'avais levé les bras pour passer ma robe d'école.

-Très jolie poitrine, vraiment, me sourit Sirius pour la seconde fois.

-Jolie mais prise, je te l'ai déjà dis, lui dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

-Par qui ?

-C'est un secret, lui soufflai-je. Il me semble que les Maraudeurs sont intimes avec ce mot, secret.

Et je les plantai là pour rejoindre Lily.

Mon amertume n'était peut-être pas passée, finalement.

Je fis tout le trajet en calèche avec mon amie et j'en profite pour vous la présenter.

Lily Evans, seize ans, en 6ème année à Gryffondor, chasse gardée, au grand dam de bien des filles et surtout au sien, de James. Jolie rousse aux yeux verts, comme moi, sauf que ses cheveux sont plus auburn que roux. Une rose plus qu'une flamme. Adorable et bonne élève mais qui, contrairement à moi, ne supporte pas les Maraudeurs.

Arrivées à la porte du château, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter me rejoignirent, faisant fuir Lily.

-Dis, t'es vraiment intime avec elle ? me demanda James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

-Oui, pourquoi ? demandai-je en m'attendant à sa prochaine question.

-Tu ne voudrais pas lui glisser deux, trois mots gentils sur moi ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle ne voudra pas sortir avec toi, de toute façon.

-Mais…

-C'est non.

-T'es pas cool, là !

-Je pourrais lui dire tout ce que je veux, si ça concerne les Maraudeurs, et surtout toi, elle ne m'écoutera pas.

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es lourd à lui demander de sortir avec toi tout le temps !

Et là aussi, il était lourd !

-Mais je suis gentil, comme garçon !

-T'es arrogant, tu te la pète, t'es lourd et tu passe ton temps à faire des misères à Rogue simplement parce que sa vue te revient pas alors que c'était son meilleur ami. En faisant ça, tu te l'ais mise à dos automatiquement. Si on faisait chier Sirius ou Remus, toi aussi, t'aurais envie d'étriper la personne qui le fait. Mets-toi à sa place avant de te plaindre.

-Je ne suis pas si méchant que ça ! Je me demande comment elle faisait pour le supporter ! Allez ! Demande-lui !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Dis-le moi ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Mais vas-y ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me la fais et qu'elle adore ça ! lâchai-je, excédée, avant de les planter là, avec leurs têtes ahuris, pour aller m'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles avec mes camarades.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez des commentaires, que je sache si je continue ou si je delete ^^**

_**Prochain chapitre : II. Lâché prise...**_


	3. Lâché prise

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**_Pour répondre aux impatients _: encouragées par les **_**reviews**_** que j'ai eu sur le prologue et le premier chapitre (7 ! C'est pas énorme mais je m'attendais à attendre longtemps pour en avoir une seule. Un grand merci à vous !!! XD), j'ai décidé de mettre ce second chapitre plus tôt (bien plus tôt) que prévu. **

**_Et pour répondre à xxShimyxx et tous ceux qui se posent la question _: oui, c'est une SB/OC ^^ Entre autres…**** En fait, n'aimant pas la version martyre de Remus, il y aura aussi RL/OC, et le bien sûr culte JP/LE.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture du deuxième chapitre.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre II**_

_**Lâché prise…**_

En arrivant à la table des Serdaigles, Zackarias Rodds – un grand blond aux yeux bleus qui me courait après depuis la quatrième année – m'accueillit en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Deux mois sans toi, c'est long ! me sourit-il.

-Deux mois sans toi, c'est long aussi, mon capitaine ! lui souris-je.

Il me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et me détailla à bout de bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Toujours aussi belle ! Tu joueras cette année ?

-Bien sûr ! ris-je. Et tu reste notre capitaine ?

-Bien sûr ! Jusqu'au bout !

-Dis, Zack, on peut lui dire bonjour, nous aussi ? lança une voix derrière lui.

Et je vis mes camarades de dortoir s'approcher en souriant.

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et puis nous nous félicitâmes avec effusion d'avoir tous réussis nos B.U.S.E.s. Quand ils apprirent mes résultats ils en restèrent cois et je crus qu'une avalanche me tombait dessus quand ils se jetèrent sur moi pour me féliciter de plus belle. Je me sentis plier sous leur poids.

-Vous êtes trop lourd, je vais tom…

Et je me retrouvai par terre.

-…ber.

Les filles s'écartèrent en riant et Zack m'attrapa les mains pour me relever. Il en profita pour me coller à lui et me fit un sourire charmeur.

-Ton sourire est très beau mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, capitaine. Et ne descends pas ta main plus bas si tu ne veux pas que ton attrapeuse préférée t'attrape et te fasse manger ce que tu aimes le plus chez toi, lui susurrai-je avec un sourire légèrement pervers.

Quand je dis pervers, c'est pervers légèrement psychopathe, pas pervers sexuel. Je tenais à préciser.

Il me regarda, étonné et puis retira un peu précipitamment ses mains du bas de mon dos.

-Merci ! fis-je en m'écartant de lui.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, toutes les places étant prises sur le banc d'en face.

-Tu me tripotes et je t'étripe, capitaine, lui soufflai-je en le voyant passer la main sous la table.

Il se racla la gorge en remettant la main _sur_ la table. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui faisait traverser le lac aux première année tous les ans, entra dans la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux allaient bientôt arriver.

J'en profite pour présenter mes camarades de dortoir, quatre filles adorables avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Surtout Abby, donc elle sera la première que je présenterais.

Abbigaël Perette, une fille de moldus au style gothique prononcé, une toile d'araignée tatouée dans le cou, de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un joli bleu, pas du tout timide, toujours en train de rire et accro au chocolat blanc et au café, dont elle manquait cruellement à l'école.

Angela Hestry, ensuite, grande brune aux cheveux en anglaises, les yeux marron clair et bridés de sa mère, une belle chinoise. Pas timide pour un sous non plus, elle était sorti en l'espace d'un an avec une douzaine de garçon qu'elle avait tous jeté parce qu'ils ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'elle voulait : un artiste, comme elle. Son art, c'était le dessin, elle était impressionnante.

Alyssa Mickael-Dempsey, une fille assez petite –mais plus grande que moi – aux cheveux d'une belle teinte caramel et aux yeux d'un marron si foncé qu'il en était presque noir. Elle aussi n'était pas très timide, elle en pinçait pour Remus mais il avait toujours refusé de sortir avec elle. Cependant, tous les ans elle réitérait sa proposition.

Kate Alexander, enfin, une grande brune aux yeux bleu-vert, la seule timide du groupe, fan de mes frères et incapable de parler ou d'entendre parler de sexe sans rougir.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit enfin en grand les portes de la salle de dîner. Elle entra du pas lent qu'elle employait toujours pour la cérémonie de Répartition, posa le tabouret à trois pieds au milieu de l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs, y déposa le Choixpeau – dont on se demandait tous comment il faisait pour tenir encore le coup depuis tout ce temps - et elle fit entrer une quarantaine d'enfants émerveillés, raides, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs tout autour d'eux.

Quatre petits minois se tournèrent soudain vers nous et quatre grandes paires d'yeux s'illuminèrent. Quatre mains se levèrent pour saluer des personnes de ma table.

Et trois mains se levèrent en face de moi pour leur rendre leur salut. Angela, Alyssa et Kate.

-Des amis à vous ? demandai-je, surprise.

-Mon petit frère, Merrick, sourit Angela en faisant signe à un petit brun aux cheveux en brosses et aux yeux bridés marron, comme elle.

En y regardant bien, ils se ressemblaient pas mal.

-Les jumelles, affirma Alyssa en me montrant deux petites filles parfaitement identiques aux longs cheveux caramel et aux incroyables yeux bleus. Elles ont hérités de papa pour les yeux. J'avoue que je les envie, rit-elle.

Elle m'avait déjà parlé de ses deux petites sœurs jumelles. Elles avaient le même père mais pas la même mère. Sa mère était morte en couche et son père, après cinq ans de deuil, avait fini par se remarier. Sa nouvelle femme avait la forme bénigne de la maladie des os de verre et l'avait transmit à ses filles. Ellen et Chyler avaient donc les os plutôt fragile et se blessaient facilement. Alyssa, pourtant, semblait ravie d'avoir à veiller sur les deux adorables fillettes.

-C'est ma petite sœur, me souffla Kate, l'air béat en souriant largement à une petite brune aux yeux bleu-vert qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Elle m'avait évidemment parlé de Megane, sa petite sœur chérie qu'elle couvait comme une mère poule. La petite était aussi timide qu'elle et se liait difficilement.

Les quatre enfants se tournèrent vers le Choixpeau tandis qu'il commençait sa chanson rituelle.

Je voyais les enfants se tendre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des paroles du Choixpeau et quand Ellen et Chyler, les sœurs d'Alyssa, se tournèrent vers elle pour trouver en elle un peu de réconfort je fis les oreilles d'ânes à leur sœur. Elles me virent, ouvrirent de grand yeux et sourirent. Alyssa se tourna vers moi mais je fis comme si de rien n'était, elle fronça les sourcils et quand elle se retourna vers les petites, je leurs fis une grimace. Elle rirent et Alyssa se tourna vers moi, sourcils froncer. Je fis semblant de la voir se tourner trop tard et elle me vit avec ma grimace. Elle se mit à rire aussi et les petites se détendirent visiblement.

Le Choixpeau finit enfin sa chanson et le professeur McGonagall vint se placer derrière lui avec un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia en regardant les élèves en face d'elle, faisant encore monter la pression d'un cran dans les rangs des première année.

Et enfin elle baissa les yeux sur son parchemin.

-Alexander, Megane.

La petite Megane s'approcha et elle lui plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes il annonça d'une voix claire :

-Serdaigle !

La fillette soupira de soulagement et se hâta vers notre table.

Avent, Alex fut envoyé à Serpentard, Berger, Cedric et Blake, Harold à Gryffondor. Burnet, Madison rejoignit Serpentard et puis vint :

-Dempsey, Chyler.

-Serdaigle !

-Dempsey, Ellen.

-Serdaigle !

Dredd, Alban fut envoyé à Gryffondor, Duke, Gary à Serdaigle, Jillian Heickmann à Serpentard.

Et puis le frère d'Angela, Hestry, Merrick, fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

-J'en étais sure, me souffla Angela en soupirant. Il va nous faire des misères, je vous l'assure.

-Je suis sûre que mes frères vont lui plaire, souris-je.

-A mon avis, les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux vont être ses modèles, rit-elle pendant que Hotchner, Eoin était envoyé à Serdaigle et Holtzir, Degan à Serpentard.

Bien d'autres enfants passèrent dont je ne retins que Leigh, Brooke, une petite blonde aux yeux d'un bleu de mer hawaïenne qui devint Gryffondor et dont Merrick suivit tous les mouvements tandis qu'elle rejoignait leur table, McMahon, Rose, une petite métisse aux grands yeux d'un noir profond qui rejoignit la table des Gryffondor également et Miller, Oriane, une fille plus petite que les autres dont les yeux marron clair semblaient tout vouloir regarder en même temps. Cette petite curieuse nous rejoignit dans une superbe acclamation.

Et pour finir Willis, Ginger s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles.

Et puis Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit instantanément.

Majestueux, comme d'habitude, il nous adressa à tous un sourire chaleureux qui illumina son visage et ses yeux bleus perçants.

-Chers élèves, nouveaux et anciens, bienvenue et bon retour parmi nous ! Il est un temps pour les discours et ce n'est pas encore le cas. Pour l'instant, il est temps de dîner et je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit !

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement et les première année regardèrent tout autour d'eux en cherchant certainement des serveurs mais quand ils tournèrent de nouveaux la tête vers leurs assiettes avec des regards affamés, des plats foisonnaient sur les tables.

Ils semblèrent s'interroger mais si j'en crois la hâte qu'ils mirent à se servir, leurs ventres parlèrent plus que leurs cerveaux.

Entre tous les mets et les boissons des tables, les nouveaux semblaient ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

Alors que je me servais une part de tourte aux poireaux et une petite cuisse de poulet grillée, Zack se pencha vers moi.

-Tu devrais manger plus, c'est pas la mort si tu prends quelques grammes et j'aurais moins peur que tu t'envole chaque fois que je te vois voler.

-Je mange bien assez, Zack, et je t'assure que je sais m'accrocher correctement à mon balai. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris, ça fait quand même quatre ans que je suis dans l'équipe.

-Je sais, mais c'est vrai que tu picores plus que tu ne manges.

-C'est pas parce que tu te goinfre qu'on doit tous faire pareil, capitaine, lui souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Il me fit une grimace atterré et mon sourire s'élargit encore.

Il finit par sourire et me répondit en prenant une part de tourte :

-En même temps t'es tellement petite… On ne te voit presque pas…

-On me voit bien assez pour vouloir m'embrasser dans tous les coins, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? fis-je en battant des cils avec une petite moue innocente et légèrement sarcastique.

Il prit une jolie teinte rose et, se raclant la gorge, engouffra d'un coup d'un seul la part de tourte qu'il tenait à la main. En quelques secondes s'en fut finit des poireaux et de Zack, qui s'étouffa et devint vert.

Le professeur McGonagall accourut et d'un geste sec de la baguette, lui rendit son souffle.

Il la remercia d'un regard et elle rejoignit dignement la table après m'avoir fait un léger sourire.

Elle était depuis toujours mon professeur préféré et je la soupçonnais d'avoir pour moi la même affection.

Une fois que tout le monde eut la panse bien remplie les plats disparurent et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

-Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer, et vous rappeler pour les anciens, que la liste des objets interdit dans l'enceinte du château est accroché sur la porte de son bureau. Il y a rajouté quelques notifications, ajouta t-il en regardant fixement la table des Gryffondors où les jumeaux et les Maraudeurs lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents avec des airs de petits anges.

On aurait presque vu les auréoles sur leurs têtes. Et la grimace de dégoût que leur lançait Lily me fit sourire. Elle ne les aimait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas comment j'arrivais à les supporter.

-Je rappelle également à tous nos élèves, continua t-il en souriant de plus belle, que la forêt est interdite, ainsi que les visite à Pré-au-Lard pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas atteints leur troisième année d'étude. Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se dérouleront le samedi dans deux semaines, ceux qui souhaitent entrer dans l'équipe devront aller donner leurs noms au directeur de leur maison. Et maintenant que ces rappels sont faits, je voudrais féliciter tous les élèves qui entrent aujourd'hui en sixième année pour leur réussite à leurs B.U.S.E.s. A présent il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Je vous souhaite donc à toutes et à tous une bonne nuit !

Les professeurs se levèrent et nous sortîmes tous de la salle avec un raclement de banc assourdissant. Lily et moi sortîmes ensemble mais je me retrouvai tout de suite assaillie par les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux.

-Dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, à tripoter Rodds ? me lança Tom, visiblement passablement énervé.

Je vis Remus sourire derrière lui et Sirius sembla se renfrogner. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé Zack, le fait que je lui parle devait l'agacer. C'est que James et Sirius étaient possessifs ! Et leur monde était bien défini : ceux qu'ils appréciaient ne devaient côtoyer personne d'autre. Ceux qui s'approchaient des gens qu'ils aimaient bien risquaient quelques dommages. Ils aimaient beaucoup lancer des sortilèges sur les gens qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. C'est ça, d'ailleurs, que détestait Lily.

-Je ne tripotais pas Zack, soupirai-je.

-Vous étiez collé ensemble, te fous pas de moi ?

-Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ? fis-je en continuant mon chemin.

Je sentais instinctivement qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là et ça m'énervait d'avance. Depuis que j'étais entrée à Poudlard, loin de Guillaume et David, qui me défendaient de leurs instincts surprotecteurs, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour diriger ma vie dans tous ses aspects. Je ne leur avais jamais donné la moindre parcelle de terrain sur celle-ci mais ils continuaient à essayer de lui donner la forme qu'ils désiraient. Cinq ans que je supportais ça et pour dire vrai, avec la tension nerveuse que j'avais accumulé depuis ce matin – les secrets des Maraudeurs, l'envie de sauter sur Sirius, l'impression de ne pas vraiment faire partie de leurs véritables amis, la solitude et la douleur du mutisme de Remus, le besoin de l'aveux de leur part – je risquais d'exploser en moins de deux secondes. Qu'ils continuent, les deux copies conformes, là, et j'allai péter une durite. Une grosse, grosse, grosse durite. Qui retomberait fatalement sur les trois beaux gosses qui arrivaient. Tout ça parce que ces deux chieurs voulaient diriger ma vie et qu'ils me cherchaient des noises un soir où ma journée n'avait pas été très joyeuse ! Et ça retomberait sur les Maraudeurs parce que mon état de stress était en bonne partie leur faute.

Dan m'attrapa par l'épaule et me força à me retourner.

Hou ! Doucement, cool, calme-toi, ma vieille, retiens-toi, respire !

-Tu ne t'approche plus de lui ! m'assena t-il.

-Difficile, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, je vais le voir toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année et encore l'année prochaine. En plus, on est de la même maison, je le vois tous les soirs, tous les matins, je fais parfois mes devoirs avec lui, je pourrais dormir avec lui que tu n'en saurais certainement rien.

-Tu dors avec lui ? s'exclama Tom.

-Non, mais je pourrais. Et puis lâchez-moi, vous deux, fis-je en retirant mon épaule, que Dan serrait de plus en plus fort.

Zack passa à côté de moi à ce moment-là.

-Rodds ! Tu ne touches plus à ma sœur ! lancèrent Tom et Dan dans un parfait ensemble.

Il se retourna vers nous et les regarda, surprit.

-C'est rien, Zack, laisse tomber, lui souris-je.

Mais c'en était trop ! Tant pis pour leur… tête, soyons poli encore quelques instants. Qu'ils continuent et j'allais céder à la colère qui prenait d'incroyable proportions par rapport à d'habitude !

Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Tom recommençait à crier.

-Si, y a quelque chose, Rodds ! Tu – ne – touches – plus – à – ma – sœur ! T'arrêtes de la tripoter, tu ne l'approche plus à moins de deux mètres, c'est clai… !

Voilà ! Trop tard ! Je cédais ! J'étais incapable de me calmer. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Tom n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot. Pendant qu'il parlait je m'étais approcher de Zack, l'avais obligé à baisser la tête et lui roulai maintenant une pelle phénoménale.

Au moment où il refermait ses bras sur moi, je le repoussai et regardai mes frères.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez vous en prendre à lui, leur dis-je sans sourire.

Pour une fois, ils m'avaient vraiment énervée. C'était rare et mon calme apparent ne les préparait pas à ce qui allait fatalement arriver dans quelques instants.

-Tu me donne comme ça ? s'exclama Zack, effaré.

-Oh ! Je t'en pris ! T'es plus grand, plus lourd, plus rapide et plus fort qu'eux ! T'en stupéfix un et tu rétame l'autre !

-Tu m'as donné comme ça ? répéta t-il.

-T'as eu ce que tu voulais ! éclatai-je avec l'envie de tous les étrangler. T'as eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu les étales d'une droite et ils te foutront la paix ! Moi je dois me les taper tous les jours de ma vie depuis seize ans ! Et je vais devoir les supporter encore longtemps ! Alors vous me lâcher ! Tom et Dan, vous venez plus me saouler à essayer de régenter ma vie !

-Bah alors, ma belle, calme toi, me sourit Sirius, charmeur, mais son regard était d'acier.

-Ouais, Lee, on se calme, rit James.

Remus me sourit calmement, tranquille.

Tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire, c'est me mettre encore plus en rage avec leurs airs de beaux gosses angéliques, se fichant de la douleur et de la solitude qu'ils provoquaient en moi avec leur manque de confiance ! Je ne pouvais plus retenir la rage aveugle qui bouillait en moi et me tournai vers eux, prête à les écorcher vifs, les pendre et pousser le tabouret moi-même.

-Remus, James et Sirius, les interpellais-je, le regard flamboyant de rage. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous tant que vous n'aurez pas confiance en moi ! Cinq ans ! Bon sang de merde ! Cinq ans que je sais, Remus et je n'ai jamais rien dis, parce que je sais ce que c'est, parce que je m'en fous, parce que ça ne change rien ! Avec ou sans, t'es Remus et c'est tout ! Cinq ans que j'attends que tu me le dises par toi-même ! Enfin ! Mais non ! Monsieur fait confiance à deux débiles arrogants, possessifs et incapables de se contrôler, mais pas à moi, qui lui ai toujours tout dis ! Tout, Remus ! Même ce que je n'ai osé dire à personne d'autre ! T'en sais plus sur moi que ma propre famille !

Je désignai Sirius et James, les yeux dans les yeux avec Remus.

-Et moi aussi, je l'ai fais ! Ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi, je l'ai fait aussi ! Pour toi ! En espérant que tu me le dirais, je l'ai fais ! T'y crois, toi ? Et tu ne me fais même pas confiance !

James s'était approché et tendait la main vers moi.

-Et James ! m'emportai-je en me tournant vers lui. Lily ne veut pas de toi parce que t'es incapable de te contrôler ! Quand tu vois quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas tu te sens obligé de l'emmerder, de l'humilier, de le blesser ! Oh ! Bien sûr, les blessures sont invisibles, mais elles sont là quand même, à l'intérieur !

Lily approuvait franchement, de loin.

Sirius aussi s'était approché et il allait me toucher mais je m'écartai d'un bond.

-Vous êtes bien une belle brochette de cons, hein ! lançai-je en les désignant tous les trois. Sirius, le tombeur qui jette les filles comme des merdes, James, l'arrogant qui fait chier le monde pour son seul bon plaisir et Remus, le grand méfiant, incapable de me faire confiance ! Pourquoi ? demandai-je à Remus. Parce que je suis une fille ? Parce que je suis petite ? Rousse ? Que j'ai les yeux verts ou des tâches de rousseur ? Parce que je suis trop bonne élève ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

Ils ne bougeaient plus, abasourdis, même Zack restait planté là comme un piquet, incapable de parler.

-Une fois que vous aurez tous compris ce que je viens de dire et que t'auras répondu à ces questions, vous pourrez venir me voir, dis-je dans un souffle. En attendant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.

Je fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter.

-Zack, soufflai-je. Je serais là à la sélection, la semaine prochaine.

Et je partis vers la tour des Serdaigles rejoindre mon lit. Lily me suivit en souriant.

-Eh ben ! Quelle crise tu nous as fait là !

-Désolé de t'avoir fais subir ça, soupirai-je, dépitée d'avoir craqué.

-Tu rigoles ? C'était jubilatoire ! rit-elle. Quelqu'un qui rabat leur caquet aux Maraudeurs ! Toi, en plus ! Mais, dis-moi, toi ! Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de pudeur et que tu te fiche de ce que pensent les autres mais le baiser que tu as donné à Zack ! C'était spectaculaire !

Je lui souris. Sa jubilation me calmait, comme d'habitude. La quiétude remplaça la colère.

-Tu vas faire quoi pour Zack ? me demanda t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Eh bien ! Le pauvre, il veut sortir avec toi depuis deux ans et tu l'as toujours rembarré et là, d'un seul coup, tu l'embrasses !

-C'était pour emmerder les jumeaux, soupirai-je. Demain je lui dirais que c'était un baiser dans le vent et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il y fasse attention.

-Tu crois que ça va être aussi simple ? s'inquiéta vaguement Lily.

-De toute façon, c'est simple ! Il me soule avec ça, je quitte l'équipe. Il n'aura qu'à se trouver un autre attrapeur.

-Tu es la meilleure, sourit-elle. Tu sais que c'est du chantage ?

-Oui, je le sais.

Elle se mit à rire et nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de ma salle commune.

-Bon, je retourne à ma tour, moi, me sourit-elle. Dors bien !

-Toi aussi ! Et ne te perds pas dans les couloirs ! ris-je.

-Je vais essayer ! rit-elle à son tour.

Pour comprendre, il faut remonter à notre première année. C'était la mi-janvier, il avait neigé, c'était magnifique et nous avions été toutes les deux faire un tour dans le parc. Un véritable nuage à ras de terre ! Superbe ! On avait pataugé dans la neige avec un bonheur évident et j'avais ruiné les Maraudeurs dans une bataille de boules de neige. On rentrait enfin dans le château après plus de deux heures de balade et de jeux et elle riait aux éclats en se remémorant les quatre garçons déconfits d'avoir perdus contre une fille seule et trempés comme s'ils avaient essuyé une averse. Nous étions passées à son dortoir pour qu'elle se change et puis elle m'avait raccompagnée à la porte de ma salle commune. Le lendemain, elle m'avait avouée, catastrophée, qu'elle avait mit près d'une heure à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Alors qu'en fait il lui aurait suffit de regarder par terre les traces de boue qu'on avait laissé sur notre passage pour y arriver sans problème. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le chemin. Ça nous avait tellement fait rire que cinq ans après je lui en parlais encore.

Une fois Lily partie, je me sentis fatiguée et éprouvai un certain malaise par rapport aux évènements de la soirée.

Je m'allongeai avec un soupir et repensai à ce qui venait se passer, tandis qu'Aphrodite, ma belle, ma douce Aphrodite, venait se lover sur mon ventre en ronronnant doucement.

J'avais crié. J'avais crié sur mes frères, sur mes amis. J'avais lâché toute cette rancœur et cette amertume qui me rongeait depuis cinq ans et pourtant je ne me sentais pas mieux. Ni soulagée, ni en paix. Non, juste vide et nauséeuse.

Mes frères s'en remettraient, ils avaient l'habitude, mais Remus, Sirius et James, c'était moins sûr. Je n'avais pas envie de les perdre, c'était une absolue certitude, mais je ne pouvais plus non plus supporter cette situation. Dans un sens, ce que j'avais fais était tout à fait justifié ! Vraiment ? "Non. Crier sur eux n'était pas justifié, j'aurais dus m'expliquer calmement", me dit ma raison. "Oui, mais ils n'auraient jamais réagis, lui répondit mon cœur. Ils auraient détournés mes propos, auraient changé de sujet et auraient fait des pirouettes de langage pour ne rien m'apprendre. Sirius m'aurait sûrement sortit : "C'est pas parce qu'on le surnomme mon petit loup que c'est un loup-garou. On te surnomme bien Flammèche et y aucun feu qui brûle sur ta jolie tête !" avec un sourire charmeur pour mieux faire passer le message "change de sujet ma poule". "

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et fermai les yeux en essayant d'oublier le poing géant qui serrait mon cœur.

Les filles, qui m'avaient certainement vu monter en trombe dans le dortoir, arrivèrent bientôt et me demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien, les filles, tout va bien. Je suis simplement fatiguée. Je me déshabille et dodo, leur souris-je faiblement.

Elles me scrutèrent un long moment et sortirent. Seules Abby et Angela restèrent en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demanda Abby.

-T'es pas fatiguée alors dis-nous ce qui va pas, m'encouragea Angela.

-Rien, les filles, je vous assure.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose.

-Et à voir ta tête, tu t'es engueulée avec les Maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien.

-Lee.

-Les Maraudeurs ont leurs secrets et je ne fais pas parti des Maraudeurs.

-Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Abby. T'as plus ta place dans leur groupe que ce… Peter !

-Manifestement non, soupirai-je.

Il y eut un long silence et puis je finis par fermer les yeux, véritablement fatiguée. Et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bien ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je suis une grande stressée de la vie, alors, je vous poserais cette question à chaque fois, autant vous y habituer ^^**

**L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment à la joie mais tout ne peux pas être rose. **

_**Prochain chapitre : III. Solitude**_


	4. Solitude

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Pour la nouvelle année j'ai voulu vous faire un cadeau, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !**

**Pour vous répondre : **

**_Sur le 2ème chapitre (I. Voyage en train, secrets et amertume) Aleksandria020 m'avait posé deux questions :_ **

**- "Et est-ce que Remus va tout dire à Sirius à propos des sentiments de son amie?" : Eh bien, tu verras, si je te le dis c'est moins intéressant ^^**

**- "Et vu qu'elle est au courant de tout, je me demande pourquoi Remus lui cache encore tout?" : En fait, Remus ne savais pas qu'elle était au courant de tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui dise (comme Sirius, James et Peter, d'ailleurs) et encore à ce moment, il doutait qu'elle parle de sa lycanthropie. Elle aurait pu parler de tout autre chose, après tout, il a quelques secrets pour elle, en dehors de celui-ci. ^^ On a tous des secrets pour les autres, même s'ils nous paraissent infimes.**

**_Quant à Samara83_ : non, il ne va pas falloir attendre un mois. Comme pour l'instant j'ai de la marge, je mettrais un chapitre tous les 15 jours. Donc le 15 et le 30 de chaque mois vous devriez voir un nouveau chapitre (sauf changement mais vous en serez informé).**

**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire ^^**

**Voilà donc pour les réponses ^^**

**A présent, bonne lecture  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre III**_

_**Solitude**_

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un mal de tête carabiné, comme chaque fois que je m'énervais. Je fouillai dans ma valise et trouvai le baume que m'avait donné mon père deux jours plus tôt. C'était une petite boite de bois cylindrique qui s'ouvrait par dévissage et où trônait, bien accroché à son support, une plaque de menthol. J'allai faire ma toilette, supportant cette abominable migraine en attendant de pouvoir me passer du baume sur les tempes. Je finis par descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, même si l'idée du bruit qui régnait certainement dans la salle ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

Je fis la grimace en entrant dans la Grande Salle où un vacarme assourdissant m'attendait, comme prévu.

J'allai tout de même petit déjeuner et après avoir saluée de loin mes frères et Lily, dont le sourire me rendit un peu d'énergie, mon regard se posa, à la table des Gryffondors, sur Sirius, James et Remus qui discutaient en me regardant. Ils étaient assis les uns à côtés des autres, en face de moi, et me fixaient en parlant. Ils étaient trop loin pour que je les entende mais je savais lire sur les lèvres. Seul Remus avait la bouche cachée par quelqu'un. De dos, certainement Peter. Mais personne d'autre ne les entourait, pas même les greluches qui leur courraient constamment après et gloussaient dans leurs oreilles sans arrêt. Il y avait un trou béant autour d'eux, comme si tout le monde avait soudain fuit leur compagnie.

Tom et Dan, pourtant, étaient les plus près d'eux, comme s'ils les surveillaient. Tom ne lâchait pas Sirius du regard et Dan restait fixé sur Remus. Il semblait que ce soit eux, les menaces, selon mes frères. Menace pourquoi ? Menace pour qui ? Pour moi parce que ce sont eux qui me sont le plus proches de tous les gars de l'école. Et ce sont des gars, précisément.

Mes frères n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le concept de "régence personnelle de sa propre vie sans influence extérieure de quelques sorte que ce soit", soit "foutez-moi la paix ou je vous trucide comme une sauvage !". Cette idée leur était complètement étrangère et il se faisait un devoir d'intervenir dans tout ce qui me concernait. Jamais ils n'avaient semblé m'apprécier mais par contre, ils avaient toujours été intrusifs. Ils ne connaissaient pas la signification du terme "intimité". Ou en tout cas, ils se refusaient à m'appliquer ce terme. Et ça me donnait envie de les étrangler. Mais tous mes efforts étaient restés vains, jusque là. Je ne lâchais pas l'affaire pour autant et cela créait depuis longtemps quelques tensions entre nous et je leur criais souvent dessus en espérant qu'ils redoutent un jour le haussement de ma voix avec assez d'ardeur pour hésiter à fourrer leurs nez bronzés dans mes affaires.

Je reportai mon attention sur les Maraudeurs et lu sur leurs lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas. Et toi, Remus ? répondit Sirius.

Je ne vis pas la réponse que leur fit ce dernier mais les deux autres acquiescèrent.

-C'est vrai, dit Sirius. Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ou est-ce que c'est… ?

-Sais pas, soupira James en tâtant une saucisse du bout de sa fourchette. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été…

Et je ne vis pas la suite car Peter se pencha devant lui à ce moment-là. Ce gars-là n'était pas très grand mais quand même assez pour me bloquer la vue.

-T'y crois, toi ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

-Je ne sais pas, fit celui-ci. Mais… menti ?

Peter s'était penché de l'autre côté, me bouchant la vue en plein milieu de la phrase.

Les deux autres le regardèrent un moment et puis tournèrent la tête vers moi. Ils finirent par se retourner vers lui en soupirant que non.

-On devrait…

Et Peter se releva devant Remus.

A ce moment-là, Zack s'assit devant moi, me bouchant définitivement la vue.

-C'était pour faire enrager tes frères, pas vrai ? me demanda t-il en souriant.

-De quoi ?

-Le baiser d'hier soir.

Il ne semblait pas du tout vexé. Cela me soulagea car même si j'avais la ferme intention de le lui dire, ce genre de chose n'était pas toujours facile à annoncer. Surtout que Zack était mon capitaine, mon camarade de maison et mon ami. Enfin, pote serait plus juste mais je l'appréciais quand même beaucoup.

-Si je te dis oui, tu vas te vexer, si je dis non, tu vas espérer, soupirai-je en regardant mon assiette avec lassitude.

-Et tu veux ni me vexer, ni me faire espérer, continua t-il à ma place.

-Exactement, dis-je en relevant la tête.

-Mais je ne suis pas vexé et je n'espère rien du tout.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, surprise.

-Je suis plutôt content d'avoir eu mon baiser et même si je n'en aurais plus, je sais quel goût tu as, sourit-il avec douceur.

-Et quel goût j'ai ? ris-je doucement.

-Le goût de la perfection, me dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. T'embrasse comme une reine. J'ai embrassé plusieurs filles ces dernières années et t'es la première qui me donne envie de plus.

-T'es puceau, mon capitaine ? fis-je avec une moue effarée.

Feinte, bien sûr.

Je passais sur l'évocation de ma pseudo perfection, il me la ressortait tous les ans, celle-là, j'avais l'habitude. Et pourtant il me connaissait, je m'énervais assez facilement, haussais le ton plus facilement encore et avait tendance à être un peu sadique quand on me contrariait, mais non, il continuait à me dire que j'étais parfaite. Il devait vraiment être fou amoureux de moi pour prendre mes défauts pour des accents de la perfection. Par Merlin, pas ça ! Il était très gentil mais un amoureux transi n'apporte que des ennuis…

-Bah ! Non ! Mais c'est l'effet des hormones, pas celui d'un baiser, sourit-il de plus belle.

-Et qui te dis que ce ne sont pas tes hormones qui ont parlé hier soir quand tu as voulu… plus ?

-Parce que ça n'est pas la même sensation. Les hormones, c'est presque en permanence, j'ai envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, je suis un mec, j'ai seize ans et c'est comme ça. Là c'était plus une sorte de terrible bouffée de chaleur. D'un seul coup c'est monté et je n'ai plus eu envie de te lâcher. C'était… plus puissant, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vois. Tu te rends compte, quand même, que je ne t'embrasserais plus ?

-Ouais, je m'en rends compte, mais même si dans un sens j'ai envie de te garder pour moi tout seul, je sais depuis longtemps que j'ai aucune chance alors recevoir un baiser, comme ça, d'un seul coup, et surtout un aussi bon, même si je n'en ai plus d'autre de toute ma vie, c'est déjà génial. Je n'espérais plus et voilà que ça arrive. Sur le coup, ça m'a vexé que ce soit simplement pour faire chier tes frères mais au final, je suis plutôt content.

Il me sourit encore et puis se pencha vers moi avec un air de conspirateur.

-Et j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre, aussi.

-Pour ça, tu te tais. T'es le premier à l'apprendre, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et je ne veux pas que ça revienne aux oreilles de mes frères.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te faire du chantage, affirma t-il en me fixant. Je pourrais te demander de sortir avec moi en échange de ton secret.

-Non, tu ne pourrais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que la seule chose qui me pousse à ne pas en parler aux jumeaux, c'est que ça provoquerait une nouvelle dispute. Ils s'en sont déjà prit assez dans la figure hier. Et puis, je risquerais de te faire la tête et de démissionner de l'équipe, lui souris-je innocemment.

-T'es cruelle, là ! rit-il. Tu sais très bien que je t'adore et que t'es la meilleure attrapeuse de tout Serdaigle.

-Je sais.

-T'as gagné ! capitula t-il en levant les mains. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! Ni en tant qu'amie, ni en tant que membre de l'équipe !

-Et surtout pas en tant que professeur adjoint ! ris-je.

-Surtout pas ! acquiesça t-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous finîmes de petit déjeuner et les jumeaux me rejoignirent devant la porte de la Grand Salle.

-Dis donc ! On t'a pas dit de t'éloigner de notre sœur, toi ? lancèrent-ils à Zack.

Zack leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'en alla.

-Et toi, me lança Tom, on t'a pas dit d'arrêter de traîner avec lui ?

-T'écoute vraiment rien ! s'empourpra Dan.

-Mais vous me prenez pour votre chien ou quoi ? m'énervai-je. Je fais ce que je veux, entrez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Personne ne régentera ma vie et certainement pas vous !

Ils me lancèrent un regard noir à l'unisson et se mirent chacun d'un côté de moi.

-J'ai pas confiance en Black et sa bande, lâcha Tom.

-Et moi, c'est en vous que j'ai pas confiance, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est comme ça ! On peut rien y changer ! Et je vous le répète, ce que vous pensez de mes amis ne m'intéresse pas et je ne vais certainement pas arrêter de les voir pour votre bon plaisir, alors lâcher l'affaire ! C'est peine perdue !

-Lupin, c'est un loup-garou, souffla Dan comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Je sais. Et alors ?

-Tu devrais pas traîner avec un loup-garou.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je _re_mette les choses au point, là. Je traîne avec qui je veux. Et est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'on est les enfants d'un loup-garou ? Maman est un loup-garou, tante Laetizia et oncle Ennio aussi, je dois arrêter de les voir, eux aussi ?

-Maman _était_ un loup-garou, oui, mais elle savait se contrôler. Ça m'étonnerait que ce gamin y arrive.

-Ce gamin est mon meilleur ami, le défendis-je en occultant que mon frère avait encore parlé de maman au passé, et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je m'en bats la crête, c'est pas mon problème. Moi je l'aime comme il est et sa lycanthropie me fait autant d'effet que le charme d'un poisson mort.

Ils continuèrent à épiloguer un moment sur le fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout les Maraudeurs ("Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce nom, _les_ _Maraudeurs_ ? Ils se prennent pour qui, ceux-là ?", "Un Black ! C'est forcément une mauvaise fréquentation ! Ils sont obsédés par la pureté du sang ! Y a qu'à regarder le petit Black, une vraie teigne pro-Serpentard ! Avec un frère pareil, comment tu veux avoir confiance en ce mec ? En plus, il se tape tout ce qui bouge ! On peut pas faire confiance à un gars qui se tape n'importe qui n'importe où !", etc.)

Finalement, ils me lâchèrent enfin pour partir en cours et j'allai enfin voir le professeur McGonagall pour parler de mes options.

Quand je passais enfin devant elle, elle me sourit et regarda mes notes.

-Vous avez été excellente, comme nous nous y attendions tous, dit-elle. Vous pouvez donc choisir ce que vous désirez. Quelles matières souhaitez-vous laisser ?

-En fait, le plus simple c'est que je vous dise ce que je garde.

-Faites donc, me sourit-elle de nouveau.

-Je voudrais devenir professeur de Métamorphose, c'est ma matière préférée depuis le début et je voudrais l'enseigner aux autres, transmettre ma passion pour elle.

-Je sens un « mais » sous ces affirmations, dit-elle, un large sourire illuminant désormais son visage.

-Mais j'aimerais garder quelques autres matières que j'aime bien aussi.

-Lesquelles ?

-La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges, les Potions et la Botanique.

-Rien que de très utile, rit doucement ma prof préférée.

-Exactement, ris-je avec elle.

-Eh bien ! Voilà donc votre nouvel emploi du temps ! me sourit-elle avec douceur en tapotant de sa baguette un parchemin vierge où apparurent mes horaires.

Je pris le parchemin, la remerciai et m'éloignai.

_Lundi – 9h-12h et 13h-16h : Métamorphose._

_Mardi – 9h-11h : Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

–_11h-12h : Sortilèges._

–_13h-15h : Potions._

_Mercredi – 9h-10h : Sortilèges._

–_10h-12h : Potions._

–_13h-15h : Botanique._

_Jeudi – 10h-12h et 13h-15h : Métamorphose._

Et le vendredi ? Rien ! Le vendredi de libre ! Je sautai presque de joie ! J'avais un jour de plus de libre ! Un jour de plus pour faire mes devoirs, d'accord, mais je pourrais faire tous mes devoirs du week-end le vendredi et j'aurai le reste de mon temps pour le Quidditch, la lecture et tout !

En attendant, nous étions mardi et je me rendis donc en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'étais l'une des premières et je vis arriver Lily, qui se mit à côté de moi avec un grand sourire.

Nous discutions quand Sirius entra, suivi de James, Remus et Peter. Ils riaient de bon cœur mais je fis semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué.

-J'imagine qu'ils ne se sont pas encore décidé à venir vers toi, me sourit-elle avec douceur.

Elle savait à quel point je les aimais et même si elle-même les détestait, elle n'avait jamais cherché à m'éloigner d'eux. Elle m'écoutait toujours calmement quand je lui parlais d'eux, que je lui racontais toutes les bêtises qu'on faisait ensemble et toutes les blagues qu'ils me racontaient. Je savais qu'elle ne les aimait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec eux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher à lui montrer l'humanité et la gentillesse dont ils étaient capables. J'appuyais souvent sur leurs qualités, taisant le plus gros de leurs défauts. Je ne leur trouvais ni excuses ni circonstances atténuantes mais parlais le moins possible de leur arrogance.

Je savais, tout le monde savait, pourquoi Lily Evans avait les Maraudeurs dans le collimateur. Lily avait passée son enfance à deux pas de la maison des Rogue. Elle habitait à côté de chez eux et jouait souvent avec le petit Severus, son voisin frêle et silencieux. Ils passaient des après-midis entiers à s'amuser ensemble et étaient amis. Mais en arrivant à l'école Severus s'était mit – personne ne sait comment – James et Sirius à dos. Et depuis, ces derniers lui faisaient régulièrement subir une humiliation publique. Des insultes, des remarques, des sarcasmes et du cynisme. Tout y passait. Ses cheveux gras, son long nez crochu et sa manie de se pencher à quelques millimètres de son parchemin pour écrire, son écriture en patte de mouche et ses habits froissés et tâchés. Son corps noueux, maigre, presque malingre, son teint perpétuellement livide et ses ongles rongés, ses yeux noirs qui louchaient un peu quand il réfléchissait. Tout. Lily et moi détestions ça et je m'écartais d'eux quand ils s'en prenaient à lui, refusant d'être assimilée à leurs crises de sadisme. Et pourtant elle m'écoutait, patiente et compréhensive, quand je lui parlais d'eux. Elle me conseillait quand elle le jugeait nécessaire ou que je lui demandais, objective et franche.

Quand je lui avais dis que j'étais attirée par Sirius, trois ans plus tôt, elle m'avait sourit et me disant que c'était certainement inévitable, que nos petites joutes verbales ne pouvaient mener qu'à ça et que tout ce qu'elle espérait pour moi, c'était que je ne sois pas déçue. " Rabats-toi sur Remus, sinon ! " avait-elle rit. Car Remus était le seul qu'elle soit capable de regarder sans grimacer. Le seul à qui elle acceptait de parler. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais elle l'appréciait quand même. Elle était plus attirée par lui que par James, c'était une certitude. Une évidence même.

J'avais moi-même un lien plus fort avec Remus qu'avec les trois autres. Remus était mon ami, mon confident, mon conseiller, mon grand frère, ma source inépuisable de tendresse et de douceur. Quand je me sentais seule, que j'avais besoin de bras masculins, forts et réconfortants, autour de moi, c'était toujours vers lui que je me tournais. Jamais il n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit et jamais je ne l'avais fais non plus. Quand nos regards se croisaient, mon cœur se calmait et je sentais une connexion intense et inexplicable, comme si nos pensées se tendaient les unes vers les autres. Il remplaçait sans broncher, presque avec plaisir, les bras de mes frères, ces bras dans lesquels je n'osais pas me blottir tant ils semblaient être indifférent à l'amour que je leur portais. Et je m'étais fâchée avec lui. Je lui avais crié dessus sur un coup de colère. J'avais peur, aujourd'hui, de lui adresser la parole, peur du rejet qu'il pourrait manifester à mon égard à cause de l'éclat de la veille.

Mais, malgré la douleur et le malaise que m'offrait cette situation, je ne voulais pas céder. Tant de choses restaient tues entre nous qui n'auraient pas dus l'être. Tant de choses, de son côté comme du mien, restaient zones d'ombres dans la lumière douce de notre relation. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une pièce seulement éclairé par le feu ronflant de notre tendresse réciproque dans la cheminée de notre amitié. Mais seuls les deux fauteuils au bord du feu étaient visibles. Et même de ces fauteuils on ne voyait qu'une partie. Ce qui était dans la lumière du feu, c'était ce que nous partagions avant ma crise et ce qui était dans l'ombre, toutes ces choses qu'on n'aurait pas dû se cacher.

Nous avions construit notre amitié sur si peu de choses ! Des apparences, des souvenirs communs. Il ne savait rien de ma famille et je ne savais rien de la sienne. Nos vies en dehors de l'école nous étaient mutuellement inconnues. Et il en savait si peu de moi. Je voulais tellement lui en révéler ! Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il partage un peu de lui. Rien n'allait en sens unique.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis dans ses yeux autant de douleur qu'il devait en voir dans les miens. Mais je ne cèderais pas. Il fallait l'éclairer, cette pièce, en révéler les détails et les recoins, les visages et les fissures, les couleurs, les meubles et les tapisseries. On pourrait partager tellement plus, être tellement plus proches si tout ça était enfin en pleine lumière.

Ses yeux plantés dans les miens j'avais l'impression d'être à côté de lui et pourtant je savais que plusieurs mètres nous séparaient et cette évidence me faisait mal. Cette évidence _lui_ faisait mal.

Peter l'interpella et par reflexe il tourna les yeux vers lui. La connexion était rompue. Etait-ce aussi l'état de notre relation ? Par Merlin ! Je crois que j'en deviendrais folle !

Je regardai Lily. Comme toujours, elle était la patience-même.

-Non, et je ne viendrais certainement pas vers eux, affirmai-je enfin résolument malgré la douleur lancinante qui transperçait chaque cellules de mon corps. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas capables d'avoir confiance en moi, je ne veux pas leur parler.

Le professeur entra et le cours commença, arrêtant là notre embryon de conversation.

La première semaine de cours passa, entre le bonheur du retour à Poudlard et le mal-être profond d'avoir été amputé d'une partie essentielle de moi. Remus.

Lily ne fit plus allusion à ma séparation des Maraudeurs, les cours se déroulèrent comme sur des roulettes, comme d'habitude j'avais une facilité déconcertante à exécuter les consignes. Slughorn, le prof de Potions, réitéra ses invitations, comme les années précédentes, et Lily et moi les déclinèrent. " Trop de devoirs " lui dit-on d'un air désolé. Il acquiesça en souriant, compatissant et nous laissa tranquille.

Les Maraudeurs ne vinrent pas me voir et je fis de même, décidée à ne pas céder. Leurs regards posés sur moi chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait dans la même pièce, je les ignorais. Je ne lisais plus sur leurs lèvres, de toute façon, s'ils voulaient me dire quelque chose d'important, ils n'auraient qu'à venir me trouver. Et puis j'avais mal et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le voient. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient les cernes sous mes yeux provoqués par les cauchemars que je faisais où je les voyais disparaître, comme des ombres en pleine lumière.

Quant aux jumeaux, comme je ne traînais pas avec les Maraudeurs, ils me fichèrent une paix royale.

Et puis, le mardi suivant, au début du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un parchemin se posa sur mes cheveux et avant même de l'ouvrir je sus que ça venait des Maraudeurs.

Pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'un mot m'était indifférent, je mis une main devant mes yeux et soufflai sur le parchemin, qui s'enflamma et disparut.

Je regardai Remus dans les yeux et il baissa la tête. Il avait comprit, je le savais. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Je l'avais déjà remarqué pendant le petit déjeuner. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement tant il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Mais c'était une nuit de pleine lune. Alors rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'il veille cette nuit-là. Et ce soir aussi, il allait se transformer. Je voulais tellement être auprès de lui, cette nuit, l'aider à supporter la douleur, à penser à autre chose qu'à cette lune qui le hantait, le voir chahuter, jouer avec lui, lui passer du baume durant le moment d'intense langueur qui précédait et suivait les transformations. Mais je ne pourrais pas. Pas ce soir. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Non ! Bientôt ! Je refusais de vivre ça encore longtemps ! Bientôt, je passerais les nuits de pleine lune avec lui !

Le professeur entra et je portais mon attention sur lui.

Je ne les vis plus de la journée, en dehors du dîner où Zack m'informa qu'ils continuaient de me fixer en discutant.

-Ils ont l'air fatigué, remarqua t-il. Ils ne doivent pas dormir beaucoup en ce moment vu les cernes qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Même Sirius n'arrive plus à les cacher ! dit-il avec un sifflement admiratif. Tu sais que c'est sûrement à cause de toi qu'ils dorment si peu ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, fis-je en plantant ma fourchette dans une pomme de terre gratinée, feignant l'indifférence.

Zack me regarda, grave et recommença à manger.

Après le dîner, je me dirigeai vers ma tour quand un parchemin se posa dans mes cheveux.

Sirius, certainement. Il avait toujours adoré mes cheveux et quand il me visait c'était toujours eux qu'il visait.

Je dépliai le parchemin pour être sûr, vis son écriture, le refermai et le brûlai.

Durant toute la semaine ils continuèrent à m'envoyer des mots sur des bouts de parchemin que je brûlais à peine reçu.

Le samedi de cette semaine-là fut celui des sélections de Quidditch pour Serdaigle. A 9h, ce matin-là, Zack, Abby et moi étions dans les vestiaires du stade. Lily nous attendait dehors. Comme chaque année, elle était venue assister au spectacle.

-Bon, soupira Zack. J'ai horreur de ça mais il va falloir choisir, aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, les filles.

-C'est toi le capitaine, lui souris-je.

-Ouais, c'est moi le capitaine mais si une tête ne vous revient pas dites-le moi. Surtout toi, Lee, t'as de l'instinct pour ça.

-O.K cap'taine !

-Moques-toi, va !

-Non, lui dis-je gentiment. Je sais ce que tu veux dire, chaque fois que j'en ai repéré un qui ne me plaisais pas et que t'as pris quand même c'a été la merde après, donc je te le dirais.

Il me remercia d'un sourire et Abby lui promis de faire pareil.

Et puis nous rejoignîmes Lily sur le terrain.

Il y eut bien des revenants, si on peut dire. Des élèves qui avaient déjà tenté leur chance les années précédentes.

Tous les garçons de sixième année étaient là.

John Feiton – un grand blond aux yeux noirs, bien bâti et plutôt beau garçon – se présenta en premier sur le stade, le suivirent bientôt ses camarades de dortoirs, Aidan Martig – le petit frère de John Martig (le gars qui veut m'épouser depuis que je suis gamine et qui m'a envoyé les photos de la Beuglante de mes frères), grand, blond, les yeux bleus délavés, fin, pas vraiment beau mais pas moche non plus – et Derek Morgan – un grand brun, métisse dont les yeux verts ressortaient très joliment dans son visage d'ange, grand et musclé jusqu'au bout des orteils.

-Aidan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Zack.

-Je viens passé les sélections ! s'exclama Martig.

-Mais tu ne sais pas voler !

-Je me suis entraîné cet été, tu crois quoi ?

-Que tu ne sais pas volé !

-Bah ! On verra bien ! rit Aidan.

-Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, hein ! marmonna Zack.

Bientôt, une trentaine de personnes avaient rejoint le stade.

Tous les première année étaient là. Pour leur faire plaisir, Zack les fit voler un peu mais ils n'avaient même pas encore eu leur premier cours de vol et un seul resta sur son balai plus de dix secondes, un certain Eoin Hotchner, un petit brun à l'air renfrogné qui voulait être attrapeur. Abby – poursuiveuse – et moi – attrapeuse – avions insisté pour repasser les sélections et si le petit se débrouillait pas mal, je fus tout de même meilleure que lui. D'ailleurs, je fus meilleure que tous les autres.

Zack avait décidé de faire passer la sélection des attrapeurs en premier pour montrer aux candidats le niveau de l'équipe qu'il voulait sur le terrain.

Personne ne bougea du stade après mon passage mais bien des bouches restaient grandes ouvertes et la douce Lily souriait du sourire de l'ange, doux et tendre. Elle était fière de moi.

-Tu t'améliores vraiment tout le temps, me dit-elle une fois que j'eus rallié la terre ferme.

Je lui fis un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer le cosmos tellement j'étais heureuse d'entendre tant d'admiration dans sa voix et de voir tant de fierté dans son regard !

Et les sélections continuèrent.

Bien sûr, Zack ne fit pas passer les éliminatoires des gardiens puisque c'était lui le gardien et en tant que capitaine, il gardait automatiquement sa place.

Après les attrapeurs, ce fut le tour des batteurs.

Derek Morgan était assez fort pour ce poste mais ni assez précis, ni assez rapide. Dommage, il me plaisait bien.

Les deux seuls qui arrivèrent à toucher les cognards avant de se faire cogner étaient deux asiatiques plutôt frêles.

Quand il les vit arriver à l'annonce du passage des batteurs, Zack se mit à ricaner. Moi, au contraire, je ne riais pas du tout. Ils semblaient frêles, ces deux là, mais il se dégageait d'eux quelque chose qui me donnait une absolue confiance en leurs capacités.

-Arrête de rire et fais-les passer en dernier, lui soufflai-je.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil surprit et fit ce que je lui avais conseillé. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Le premier, un quatrième année, Houng Fun-He, monta sur son balai avec autant d'aisance que s'il était resté à terre. Il s'éleva avec la grâce d'une longue pratique et, la batte à la main, attendit le premier cognard. Celui-ci arriva par derrière et, comme s'il avait eu un sixième sens, Houng se retourna juste au moment où le cognard arrivait à sa portée. D'un geste d'une incroyable puissance pour son poids et sa taille, il envoya valser la balle à une soixantaine de mètres, pile à mes pieds. Il me lança un regard calme, comme un défi et je le relevais d'un sourire.

Montant sur mon balai, j'attrapai la batte que tenait Zack et frappai de toutes mes forces sur le cognard qui revenait à la charge. Magnifique frappe qui souffla à un millimètre de son oreille. Il me rendit mon sourire et je rendis sa batte à Zack en revenant au sol.

Il me regardait, abasourdi.

-Ça ne va pas ? T'aurais pu lui faire mal !

-Je sais viser, mon capitaine, lui souris-je.

Et puis la batte arriva dans les mains de l'autre asiatique, Lee Hong, en troisième année. Il monta sur son balai comme s'il était né dessus et, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, frappa la balle enragée. Il n'avait pas mit une puissance extraordinaire dans son coup mais il avait été si vif que la force n'aurait pas fait mieux. Houng et lui se passèrent la balle un long moment en frappes de plus en plus virtuoses et puis, dans un même mouvement, superbe de précision, ils coincèrent le cognard entre leurs deux battes.

-T'avais raison, me souffla Zack, soufflé.

Je hochai la tête et puis vinrent les poursuiveurs.

Abby garda sa place, Aidan Martig fut une vraie catastrophe et une fille de cinquième année, Hope Lips, fut sélectionnée. Elle n'avait pas la classe ni la virtuosité de Lee et Houng mais elle fut de loin la meilleure de tous ceux qui passèrent. Hope nous fit même une très jolie pirouette quand elle apprit qu'elle entrait dans l'équipe.

Puis vint John Feiton.

C'était un beau garçon, comme je l'ai déjà dis, mais il était arrogant et narcissique. Persuadé de tout savoir et d'être le meilleur en tout, il n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer tous ceux qui étaient passés. Il avait même fait des remarques sur moi qui avaient manquées de lui coûter quelques dents et la peau d'une certaine partie de son corps qu'il chérissait certainement plus que sa vie.

En fait, il avait critiqué le rétablissement et la montée en chandelle que j'avais effectuée après une descente en piqué qui s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait prit un balais et était monté me rejoindre à cinquante mètres du sol pour m'expliquer comment m'y prendre.

Sur le coup, la colère avait obscurcie mon regard – au sens propre – et, dans un sourire d'une impertinente hypocrisie, je lui avais demandé de me faire une démonstration. Il s'était exécuté avec un sourire vainqueur tandis que Lily, Zack et Abby le regardaient, à la fois dégoûtés et horrifiés. Eux avaient reconnus mon expression et savaient très bien que chaque fois que je l'arborais, il y avait de la casse. Beaucoup de casse.

Mais Feiton ne se doutait de rien et descendait en piqué vers le sol. Je m'étais mise juste à côté de lui et l'avais soudain violemment percuté. A vingt mètres du sol. Je l'avais rattrapé sur mon balai alors qu'il allait toucher terre, un air absolument terrifié sur son beau visage, et était remonté en chandelle quarante mètres plus haut. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de réaliser qu'il était sur le balai, était retourné en piqué vers le sol et étais encore monté en chandelle. Il était accroché à moi comme un naufragé à une planche et je comptais bien lui en faire baver à cet imbécile. Je lui avais fais faire toutes les figures de mon répertoire, et puis, le sentant verdir de plus en plus j'avais finis par lui mettre la tête en bas. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il voyait à l'envers il était seulement retenu dans les airs par le tissu de ma cape. Je l'avais en effet fait glisser du balai et était retournée à ma position tête en bas. J'avais ouvert l'attache qui fermait ma cape sur mon cou et il était descendu de cinq bons centimètres. Il était alors aussi livide qu'un cadavre mais je n'en avais pas tout à fait fini avec lui. J'avais enlevé une manche et il était descendu d'une trentaine de centimètres encore. J'étais monté à cent cinquante mètres du sol et après une simple horizontale j'avais effectué un virage à 180 degrés et le cul de mon balai était venu le percuter de plein fouet. De surprise et de douleur, il avait lâché ma cape et avait fait une magnifique parabole vers le sol. A quelques centimètres du sol je l'avais récupéré sur mon balai et puis, satisfaite, je l'avais laissé choir sur la terre, à vomir trippes et boyaux, blanc comme un linge, tremblant et encore terrifié.

J'étais allé me poser à côté de Zack qui m'avait lancé un regard vide, malade rien que d'avoir vue ma prestation.

Lily m'avait prit la main, à la fois hilare et aussi malade que Zack.

-T'es une folle ! avait-elle rit. Le pauvre John ! Je me demande s'il va s'en remettre ! Avec ton caractère, je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'es pas à Gryffondor !

-Parce que j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas me mettre avec mes frères ! Au bout d'une heure il y aurait eu des morts ! avais-je ris avec elle

-En tout cas, c'était magnifique ! m'avait-elle sourit, une joie incroyable dans les yeux.

J'avais crus que mon cœur allait exploser de bonheur face à ce sourire rien que pour moi et on avait regardé la suite des sélections.

Tous les autres apprentis poursuiveurs étaient passés et Feiton prit un balai, manifestement décidé à rétablir son honneur et sa confiance en lui.

A ma grande horreur, il fut meilleur que les autres, à égalité avec Hope, et, avec un regard désespéré et suppliant vers moi, Zack le qualifia.

Zack semblait content de notre nouvelle équipe. Après deux heures de cris, de consternation et d'émerveillement, nous avions enfin une équipe des plus valables.

-On a des chances de gagner la coupe cette année ! jubilait-il.

-On la gagne depuis trois ans, me moquais-je.

-Je sais mais c'était toujours grâce à toi ! Maintenant, avec les batteurs qu'on a, on risque plus de se prendre des cognards à tout moment ! Avec Bergys et Flith, ces trois dernières années, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Et pas toujours à cause de l'équipe adverse !

-Je me souviens du tir de Bergys qui m'a valu deux côtes cassées ! soupira Abby. Avec les deux nouveaux, je crois que je peux oublier l'odeur de trop propre de l'infirmerie et le goût immonde des potions de soin de Mme Pomfresh ! rit-elle.

-Vous savez, il va falloir que vous appreniez à les appeler par leurs noms et prénoms.

-Ouais, c'est sûr, mais je ne m'en souviens déjà plus, m'avoua Zack avec une moue désolée.

-Oh ! Je vous jure ! ris-je en voyant Abby me faire la même tête. Pour les batteurs, c'est Houng et Lee.

-Mais ils se ressemblent trop ! gémit Zack.

-Pas vraiment. Je vis avec des jumeaux tous les jours et je peux te dire que ces deux-là ne se ressemble que très peu. Houng est plus grand, déjà, et sa peau est un peu plus foncée. Il a le visage plus rond et ses yeux sont noirs.

-Les yeux de Lee aussi, non ?

-Non, les yeux de Lee sont marrons. Un marron plutôt clair, d'ailleurs. Il a aussi un grain de beauté au-dessus du sourcil droit. Et une cicatrice sur l'arcade, sûrement un caillou.

-Et t'as remarqué tout ça ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je vis avec des jumeaux, les détails, c'est essentiel !

Ils se mirent à rire et je vis Hope courir vers nous.

-C'est Hope Lips, leur rappela Lily dans un murmure.

-Eh ! cria la jeune fille derrière nous.

-Oui ? fis-je en me tournant vers elle.

-Je peux vous parler en privé, capitaine ? demanda t-elle une fois à côté de nous.

Zack parut surprit mais s'éloigna de nous quand même.

Quand il nous rejoignit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, il avait le teint rose et un sourire béat aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, celles-ci aussi étaient plus colorées que d'habitude.

-Alors ? demandais-je en prenant mon verre de jus de citrouille.

-Elle est jolie, hein ? soupira t-il, les yeux dans le flou.

-Tu sors avec elle ?

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-T'as vu ta tête ? Tout le monde peut le savoir rien qu'en te regardant ! rit Abby, assise en face de moi.

-Ah ? dit-il avec l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

-Un avantage pour moi, tu me laisseras tranquille comme ça, souris-je.

-Hum hum…

-Tu te baves dessus.

-Hum hum…

-T'es tout bleu.

-Hum hum…

-Zack, t'es nu devant toute l'école ! Ça ne va pas, non ? m'écriai-je.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? s'exclama t-il en sortant de ses rêveries.

Abby se mit à rire et on ne put plus l'arrêter.

-Bah ! Dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à cacher pour réagir aussi vite ?

-Rien de spécial ! s'empourpra t-il. Tu n'es pas un peu pudique, toi ?

-Pour quoi faire ? lui souris-je.

-De quelle couleur est ta culotte ? me demanda t-il pour me tester.

-C'est un boxer de dentelles noir avec une tresse grise de chaque côté, tu veux voir ? lui souris-je de plus belle en attrapant le bord de la jupe grise de l'école.

-Heu… Ben… Euh… Euh… non, c'est bon…bafouilla t-il, surprit et embarrassé.

Je ris sous cape. Ça marchait toujours ce petit truc là. Il n'y a qu'avec Sirius que je ne m'y étais jamais risquée.

Sirius… Près de deux semaines que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole. Ni à lui ni aux autres Maraudeurs. Même pas à Remus.

Remus… Mon Remus… Qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait ! Par Merlin et tous les dieux du monde, qu'il me manquait !

Ce jour-là, au dîner, un parchemin se posa dans mes cheveux. Sans même me retourner je le brûlai, toujours aussi décidée à ne pas céder, mais un autre vint s'y poser juste après. J'en brûlais ainsi une vingtaine jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre et lance un sortilège de cordes enchantées sur Sirius. Je fis en sorte que les cordes soient bien serrées et retournai à mon assiette.

Ce « jeu » des parchemins dans mes cheveux dura un peu moins d'un mois et puis, une nuit d'octobre, incapable de dormir, je me changeai en chat noir et me faufilai hors du dortoir, rapide et silencieuse. C'était la veille de la pleine lune et Remus était sans aucun doute en train de chahuter avec James, Sirius et Peter dans un coin du parc, ou même à Pré-au-Lard, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis un an.

Mais je m'en fichais et allai dans le parc quand même, me faufilant entre les arbres. Et j'entrai dans la forêt interdite. J'avais l'habitude et savais exactement où je voulais aller. Je me retrouvai bientôt de l'autre côté du lac, loin du château, dans une petite clairière qui était devenu mon repère quand je me sentais mal ou que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme cette nuit.

Je m'allongeai au bord de l'eau et regardai la lune. Tranquille. En paix. C'étaient les sentiments que je ressentais d'habitude ici mais cette nuit-là… Cette nuit-là je n'arrivais pas à me relaxer. Blottie contre une racine à quelques centimètres du bord du lac, je ne trouvais pas cette paix qui m'envahissait en temps normal dans cet endroit.

J'entendis un bruit et vis, dans les broussailles, à quelques mètres de moi, une magnifique licorne.

Doucement, je me dirigeai vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas et je reconnus la petite licorne qui était née à la fin de l'année précédente, elle en gardait encore le pelage doré de l'enfance. Je repris forme humaine et elle ne cilla pas. Je lui caressai le museau et elle me regarda de ce regard propre aux licornes, intelligent, doux et confiant, presque tendre.

-Alors, ma belle, soufflai-je en souriant. Ça a l'air d'aller, toi.

Elle souffla, comme pour m'approuver, posa son museau contre ma joue et poussa doucement.

-Ah ! Moi ? Eh bien ! Moi, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, ma grande.

Elle me regarda comme si elle m'encourageait et je souris.

-J'ai des amis, vois-tu, je les adore, y en a même un qui m'attire vraiment, mais je me suis disputée avec eux. Ils ont un grand secret, lui confiai-je. L'un d'eux à quelques problèmes les nuits comme cette nuit et les autres sont devenus des animagi pour l'aider à mieux supporter ses crises. Je le sais depuis longtemps tout ça, tu vois, mais j'attendais qu'ils me l'avouent d'eux-mêmes. Seulement voilà, ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à le faire. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus leur parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils me l'avouent.

Elle racla le sol avec sa patte avant et je ris doucement.

-Oui, je sais, c'est risqué. Mais en même temps, je verrais s'ils m'aiment vraiment autant qu'ils le prétendent.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête et j'y compris « c'est vrai ».

-Ouais, fis-je en baissant les yeux au sol. Je verrais bien. Je verrais bien…

Et puis, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Irrépressibles.

-Je les aime tant, gémis-je en m'affaissant sur le sol. Je les aime tant ! Je _l_'aime tant ! Et je me sens si mal ! Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi il faut ça pour arriver à quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi ils sont incapables de me faire confiance ? Pourtant je pensais être leur amie ! Je pensais qu'ils m'aimaient aussi ! Pourquoi y a toujours de la douleur dans tout ? Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air si nulle que ça ? J'ai l'air de ne pas être capable de garder un secret ? J'ai l'air de ne pas être tolérante ?

Je restai là à pleurer en silence un long moment et quand je n'eu plus rien à pleurer, je restai figé, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser.

Et puis, soudain mon cerveau se débloqua et j'entrai dans cette phase de lucidité froide et intense qui suit les crises de larmes.

-Mais tu sais, dis-je à la jeune licorne qui était restée brouter près de moi en me relevant, moi aussi j'ai un secret qu'ils ne connaissent pas. J'ai toujours voulu le leur avouer mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils ne se décidaient pas à me parler des leurs j'ai décidé que j'attendrais qu'ils me parlent pour leur dire. C'est peut-être égoïste et puéril mais tant pis. Et au final, j'ai un peu menti à Remus. Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment servi et c'est pour lui que j'ai décidé de m'entraîner à l'utiliser mais je l'ai toujours eu. Mais ça, tant qu'il ne m'aura pas avoué son grand secret, je ne lui en dirais rien. Tant pis pour lui. Tant pis pour eux en fait, soufflai-je en regardant le reflet de la lune sur la surface noire et luisante du lac.

Je caressai la petite licorne un moment encore et puis je bâillai.

-Bon, j'y vais, ma belle. Il est très tard et il faut que je dorme un peu.

Je lui fis une caresse d'au revoir et me changeai de nouveau en chat noir.

Me faufilant entre les ombres, rapide et silencieuse, je retournai à mon dortoir sans encombre.

Je vis en passant un gros chien noir, un cerf et un loup-garou chahuter dans l'herbe à l'orée de la forêt à l'autre bout du parc. Je sentis leurs regards se poser sur mon pelage sombre et croisai le regard gris du chien. Celui-ci se planta en moi comme une flèche et j'eus l'impression qu'il fouillait, cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard. Je fini par détacher mes yeux du regard gris qui cherchait à me percer à jour et continuai ma route jusqu'au repère des Serdaigles.

Abby était assise sur son lit et marmonnait des mots sans suite, le regard flou. Je souris. Elle faisait une petite crise de somnambulisme. Je lui soufflai doucement qu'elle était temps de dormir et montai dans mon lit. Je m'endormis vite, épuisée par ma course et mes larmes et ne rêvai de rien, ma chatte lovée contre mon cou.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Question rituelle : qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Prochain chapitre : _IV. Pleine lune_**


	5. Pleine Lune

**Et voilà ! Quinze jours sont passés (il est minuit et quelques) et je me réjouis de mettre un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! (J'attendais ça avec impatience !)  
**

**Mais avant ça, je vais répondre à vos questions ^^**

_**Aodren**_** : comme tu vas le lire, ta seconde question trouve réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à la première, non, Sirius n'y vois que du feu et ne la reconnais pas, après tout, bien des chats ont les yeux vert-jaune.  
**

_**Manelor**_** : ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre XD**

_**Sara-La-Tueuse-XD**_** : eh bien ! Non ! Elle ne se transforme pas en loup mais en chat noir ! Mais en fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Ou plus simple, ça dépend des points de vue… Réponse dans ce chapitre XD**

**Merci aux reviewers et revieweuses : **_**xxShimyxx**_** ; **_**Samara83**_** ; **_**Aleksandria020**_** ; **_**oO Spider Clemti oO**_** ; **_**Hey-ceycey**_** ; **_**manelor**_** ; **_**mymiss**_** ; **_**Aodren**_** ; **_**lauralavoiepelletier**_** et **_**Sara-La-Tueuse-XD**_** ! Et bien sûr, merci à **_**Charles**_** ! (si je ne le cite pas je vais me faire taper par lui XD)**

**Et maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre IV**_

_**Pleine Lune**_

Le lendemain matin, à peine arrivée dans la Grande Salle, un parchemin plongea dans mes cheveux et je le brûlai instantanément.

Je mangeai tranquillement, après tout je n'avais pas à me presser, on était jeudi, je commençais les cours à 10h du matin. Mais je ne vis pas Lily. Sans doute était-elle encore plongée dans un livre, dans sa salle commune, en attendant les cours.

Un nouveau parchemin se percha dans mes cheveux et je le renvoyai accompagné d'un sort de cordes enchantées qui frappa Sirius en pleine poire.

Sans même m'attarder sur le résultat, je repartis pour mon dortoir, lire un peu le livre que j'avais reçu de mon père la veille au matin. C'était un livre fantastique que j'avais commandé en été. Il était arrivé quinze jours plus tôt mais mon père étant retourné travailler en France comme chaque année, le voyage de Salem, son hibou, avait été long.

J'adore mon pays, la France. Et ma langue natale, aussi et surtout. Le français est tellement riche ! Il y a tellement de synonymes, de nuances, la conjugaison en est tellement plus complexe qui celle de l'anglais ! Le français est une des langues les plus difficiles à apprendre tant elle est riche ! J'adore ma langue natale ! D'ailleurs je suis née en France et je m'en réjouis ! J'en fais même une véritable fierté ! Que voulez-vous ? J'aime mon pays ! Et j'adore me perdre dans les rues de Paris ou dans les chemins de terre du petit village où est construite la maison de campagne que ma mère a hérité de son père.

Je regardai la montre à gousset que papa m'avait offert pour ma première année et que je gardais toujours sur moi et me décidai à aller en cours de métamorphose.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut assez simple pour moi et je sortis de la salle de McGonagall avec un sourire calme. La métamorphose me calmait toujours. C'était comme si je me retrouvais dans mon élément. En fait, oui, je me retrouvais tout à fait dans mon élément.

Je descendis à la Grande Salle et me retrouvai en l'espace de quelques secondes submergée de parchemins.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi et les parchemins brûlèrent d'un coup. Je passai sans regarder le groupe qui m'attendait visiblement depuis un moment déjà et allai m'asseoir à côté d'Abby après avoir été dire bonjour à Lily, que je n'avais pas vue non plus après le petit déjeuner.

Zack passait son temps avec Hope depuis qu'elle l'avait entraîné à l'écart le jour des sélections. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre tous les deux et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

-Ils sont mignons, non ? me sourit Abby.

-Oui, ils sont mignons, lui souris-je à mon tour.

-Des par… me prévint Abby.

Mais je les avais vu venir et ils brûlèrent en vol.

Une autre volée de parchemins arrivèrent sur moi et s'enflammèrent comme les précédents.

-Tu sais qu'ils veulent sûrement te parler depuis presque un mois ?

-Oui, je sais, et je brûle tous leurs mots parce que j'estime qu'un bout de parchemin ne peut pas nous aider. S'ils veulent me parler, ils n'ont qu'à venir.

Je vis Lily sortir de table en plein milieu du déjeuner et compris ce qu'elle avait. Elle était malade. Ma pauvre Lily avait une santé fragile. Tous les mois elle tombait inévitablement malade.

Je fini mon déjeuner et allai sortir de la salle quand je fus tout à fait et complètement enseveli sous des parchemins.

-Vous – commencez – à – me – saouler ! grognai-je en enflammant tous les parchemins autour de moi.

Je sentis que je changeais et respirai profondément pour me calmer. Comme chaque fois, cette technique marcha très bien et ma colère retomba aussi sec. Par Merlin, ce que j'aimais les lointaines origines anglaises de mon père !

Je me tournai vers eux et leur lançai un regard noir. Au sens propre. Et je partis à grands pas rejoindre la salle de métamorphose où m'attendais la seconde partie de ma journée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et accélérai. Mais j'ai de petites jambes et la personne qui me suivait n'eut aucun mal à me rattraper. Je sentis une main ferme m'agripper le bras et on m'obligea à me retourner. Et je me retrouvai devant Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu ne les lis même pas ? s'énerva t-il.

-Parce que je me fous de ce que vous pouvez bien y écrire ! Vous m'envoyez des parchemins comme des pauvres gamins de première année ! Les grands Maraudeurs seraient-ils incapables de venir régler leurs différents en face à face ?

-Comment tu veux qu'on t'approche alors que la dernière fois qu'on t'a parlé tu nous as gueulé dessus ?

-J'ai crié, oui, mais je crois vous avoir spécifié que si vous étiez décidé à avoir confiance en moi, vous pouviez _venir me parler_ !

Il soupira et me lâcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ?

-Tout.

-Tout quoi ?

-Tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je précise de plus ? J'en ai pas dis assez quand j'ai _gueulé_ ?

-T'as dis " cinq ans que je sais ", " cinq ans que j'attends que tu me le dises " et " ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi, je l'ai fais aussi ". Ça n'est pas très précis, selon moi, tout ça.

-Et pourtant je trouve ça tout à fait clair, moi. Je connais le problème de Remus et je sais ce que signifient vos surnoms. Mais si tu veux que j'en parle tout de suite, pas de problème, fis-je en montrant les autres élèves qui arrivaient.

Il soupira et me regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

-16h sous le hêtre au bord du lac, me souffla t-il avant de partir à grands pas pour rejoindre sa propre classe.

Je fini ma journée à 15h et attendis sous l'arbre en question en lisant mon livre. En fait je ne lisais pas, je fixais la page noire de caractères d'imprimerie sans la voir. J'allais revoir Remus ! J'allais lui parler de nouveau ! Mon cœur se gonflait comme une baudruche à cette pensée et je me sentais d'une légèreté de plume.

Et comme me l'avait fait remarquer Abby, qui avait suivi les cours de sortilèges et de botanique avec moi, il était rare de voir un animalier (un animal de compagnie pour sorcier) suivre son sorcier partout, et en l'occurrence, depuis ce matin, Aphrodite me suivait à la trace. En sortilèges, elle s'était allongée sous ma chaise en ronronnant comme un sonneur – ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire mes camarades parce qu'on entendait presque plus la voix fluette de Flitwick, le prof –, en potions, elle avait refusé de bouger de mes genoux et quand je m'étais levée pour touiller plus facilement ma préparation elle était venue se lover autour de mon cou – ce qui avait fait épiloguer Slughorn durant tout le reste du cours –, quant à la botanique, elle était restée allongée sur le bord de la table à jouer avec une vieille racine à moitié pourrie, miaulant de temps à autre, ronronnant chaque fois que je m'approchais, me poussant la main, se frottant à mon bras parfois et ne me quittant que très peu de son incroyable regard doré. Et là, elle se tenait lovée entre mes jambes en tailleur, ronronnant à qui mieux-mieux en frottant sa tête contre mon coude.

-Tu lis quoi ? me lança soudain une voix.

Je levai la tête – et Aphrodite aussi – et vis s'approcher les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Remus croisa mon regard et me fit un sourire doux. Je lui rendis un sourire lumineux et reportai mon attention sur mon livre, me demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Trop contente de retrouver Remus pour que mon cerveau marche correctement.

-Tu lis quoi ? me demanda de nouveau James, me sortant de ma torpeur extatique.

-Un livre, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

-Sans rire ? ironisa Peter.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il se ratatina sans demander son reste.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? demandai-je, à la fois douce et acide.

-On aimerait savoir ce que tu sais.

-On va devoir s'éloigner alors parce que je sens qu'on vous suit, dis-je en désignant une silhouette sombre à quelques mètres de là.

Severus Rogue, comme d'habitude.

-Oh ! Lui ! soupira James en dégainant sa baguette.

-Laisse-le, James, on va simplement s'éloigner.

-Moi, ça me gène, grogna Sirius.

-Et ben tant pis pour toi, moi ça m'arrange, assénai-je en m'éloignant, mon livre et ma chatte dans les bras.

Ils me suivirent sans mot dire, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Nous finîmes par nous arrêter assez loin de tous les autres pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? me demanda de nouveau Sirius.

Je l'ignorai et m'approchai de Remus.

-Tu veux parler ? D'accord, mais d'abord, regardes mes yeux, Remus, regardes-les bien, lui soufflai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. N'y trouves-tu pas une lueur semblable à celle qui illumine tes yeux ? Ne le vois-tu pas, ce cercle doré qui orne le bleu de ton regard, dans le mien ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et j'acquiesçai, toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

-Eh ! Oui, Remus. Moi aussi, la lune s'est perdue dans mes yeux. Mais si sa trace se trouve à l'extérieur et non à l'intérieur de mes iris, c'est parce que je ne suis pas moi-même un loup-garou. Je suis née d'un loup-garou, une personne comme toi, victime d'une morsure. Mais là où ton mal-être te rend stérile, cette personne a accepté sa part animal. A quatre ans, les nuits de pleine lune, je les passais à ses côtés, à chahuter avec sa fourrure, à lui mettre de l'onguent pour prévenir ses douleurs.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est le blocage qui rend un loup-garou stérile et agressif. Accepter le loup c'est s'offrir la paix du contrôle de ses actes et la joie de la procréation.

-Qui ? me souffla t-il après un silence.

-Ma mère. Et sais-tu ce qu'elle me disait à propos de ces cercles dans nos yeux ?

Il secoua la tête, éperdu.

-Elle me disait que la lune marquait ses enfants et protégeait leurs enfants. « Si la lune se place autour de la pupille, disait-elle, alors trois jours par mois la partie animal qui sommeille en chaque être humain reprend ses droits. Si elle se place à l'extérieur de l'iris, alors, morsure ou pas, l'humain éclipsera toujours l'animal qu'elle fait ressortir comme l'iris éclipse la lune qui se cache dans ces yeux. » Tu pourrais me mordre mille fois que je resterais la même, ma naissance me protége des caprices de la « reine des cieux » comme disait maman, soufflai-je devant son air à la fois soulagé et désespéré. Toi qui es loup, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux pour regarder ma chatte qui le fixait sans ciller de son lumineux regard d'or, tu aurais dû sentir la louve qui dort en moi, même si elle ne ressort jamais, tu aurais dû sentir sa présence, son odeur.

-Tu… Tu es…

-Je suis la fille d'un loup-garou, confirmai-je aux trois autres garçons effarés.

-Je peux voir tes yeux ? me demanda Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je risque de te bouffer, l'avertis-je, en passant plus à un fougueux baiser qu'à un morceau de peau en moins.

-Je prends le risque, sourit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et il sourit.

-J'avais déjà vu ce cercle mais je pensais que c'était… disons… normal.

-Eh bien, dans un sens, ça l'ai.

James exigea de voir mes yeux aussi, Peter aussi mais un regard glacé calma ses exigences et, le moment d'excitation passé, tous trois se renfrognèrent. Remus, lui, était tellement soulagé qu'il ne fit même pas attention au retour de la tension dans le groupe.

-Et pour nous ? demanda James en montrant Sirius et Peter.

-Un cerf, fis-je en le désignant, un gros chien noir, continuai-je en montrant Sirius, et un rat, finis-je en pointant le doigt sur Peter. Vous êtes devenus des animagi pour l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune.

-Et toi aussi ?

-En fait, ça n'est pas vraiment un secret mais j'ai simplement pris l'habitude de le cacher pendant mes années dans la société moldue, annonçai-je en me changeant en une grande blonde à forte poitrine et aux yeux bleus puis en une petite brune aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux courts avant de reprendre ma forme initiale.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutièrent-ils.

-Je suis une métamorphomage. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment servi de ce pouvoir avant de vous rencontrer, souris-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dis ? s'exclama James.

-Parce qu'au début, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et puis, au bout d'un an, j'ai décidé que, comme aucun de vous ne se décidaient à me parler de la nature de Remus ni de vos expériences illégales, je laisserais ce sujet en suspens.

-C'est puéril, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, mais c'est aussi une réaction naturelle. Un donné pour un rendu, c'est la nature.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, heureux du retour de notre complicité et puis nous allâmes dîner.

Les jumeaux, nous voyant de nouveau ensemble en firent tout un fromage mais comme je le leur dis avec beaucoup de franchise, je les emmerdes.

Lily n'était pas à la table des Gryffondors. Elle était sûrement à l'infirmerie. Elle avait des migraines à se taper la tête contre les murs et des nausées implacables.

Après dîner je passai la voir – et Aphrodite me suivait encore – et lui expliquai que les Maraudeurs et moi avions réglés nos comptes et qu'on était de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Dis-moi, Remus est un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? me souffla t-elle après un long silence.

Je la regardai, interloquée et elle me sourit doucement.

-Il est absent trois jours par mois et ces périodes coïncident exactement avec la pleine lune, il a toujours l'air malade et puis, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dis sur ta mère, il a les même yeux qu'elle. La lune au fond des yeux, comme disait ta mère.

Je la regardai et elle me sourit de plus belle.

-D'accord ! Je jure de ne rien dire à personne. Ça ne m'apporterait rien et j'apprécie trop Remus pour lui faire une crasse pareille.

Je souris d'un air désolée et elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Je reste à l'infirmerie tout le week-end et ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Demain matin, il sera là et je lui demanderais.

-Pourquoi ? T'as rien dis pendant cinq ans, pourquoi maintenant ? soufflai-je, abasourdie.

-Parce que j'en ai marre, me dit-elle avec douceur. J'en ai marre d'être séparée de toi par ces imbéciles. Alors s'il faut que je supporte le crapaud, le bigleux et le rat, tant pis. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus être loin de toi à cause de mon aversion pour ces débiles.

-Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait une véritable déclaration d'amour, là ? lui souris-je, ébahie.

-Je sais. Mais je t'aime vraiment alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, me dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Je me mis à rire et elle me suivit.

Pour info, le crapaud, c'est Sirius, le bigleux, c'est James et le rat, eh bien ! Evidence absolue ! C'est Peter.

On en parlait sans problème mais si elle appelait Remus par son prénom, elle avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de nommer les autres autrement.

*

Ce soir-là, je la quittais pour les accompagner dans leur escapade nocturne, chahutant avec un Remus sous l'effet de la pleine lune sous une forme de panthère noire. Nous fîmes le tour du lac en chahutant les uns avec les autres et puis attendîmes le matin, allongés sur une rive caché aux yeux du château.

-Très jolie, la panthère, me sourit Sirius au matin. Ça te va plutôt bien, je trouve, affirma t-il charmeur.

-C'est-à-dire ? soufflai-je, crispée d'avoir tenu ma forme animale si longtemps.

-Tu ressembles un peu à une panthère.

-Vas-y, explique, je ne comprends pas trop, là.

-Tu es aussi lunatique que ce félin, sourit-il avec douceur.

-Je ne suis pas lunatique. Et d'ailleurs la panthère non plus. J'ai tendance à réagir plus vivement que les autres aux choses qui m'arrivent. Mais il y a une explication très simple à ça.

-Laquelle ?

-Je suis franco-italienne. Tous les latins sont très vifs et démonstratifs.

-Tu es française ? s'étonna James, qui avait suivi la conversation, l'air de rien.

-Eh oui ! Et italienne ! fis-je, toute fière, en relevant le menton.

-Tu ne nous l'avais pas dis ! s'exclama t-il.

-C'est vrai. Je vous en ai dis bien peu sur moi.

-Ouais, on l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps mais on s'est dit que tu voulais certainement ne pas en parler.

-Eh bien ! En fait, ce n'est pas que je ne veuilles pas en parler, c'est juste que je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a à dire.

Trouvant qu'un étirement de base ne me relaxait pas assez, je descendis en pont vers le sol. Mes mains touchèrent le sol et mon dos craqua doucement mais exactement à l'endroit où j'en avais besoin. J'eu un sourire satisfais et fis passer mes jambes par-dessus ma tête.

Quand je me relevai enfin, les quatre garçons me fixaient, bouches ouvertes, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? fis-je sans comprendre.

-Comment t'as fais ça ? couina Peter, à la fois admiratif et atterré.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de faire, me dit Sirius. Comment tu l'as fait ?

-Quoi ? Le pont ? C'est de la gymnastique ! J'en ai fait jusqu'à mon entrée à l'école.

-Et… tu sais faire autre chose dans ce genre là ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre – décidément ce matin-là, mon cerveau marchait au ralenti.

-Refais-nous ton… pont, me demanda James.

Je le refis et compris enfin.

Je fis une roue de base suivit d'une rondade, trois pas et un salto, une roulade avant, un ATR (Appui Tendu Renversé, toute droite sur les mains quoi), descendis en roulade avant, restai au sol en grand écart facial, m'allongeai sur le ventre et montai en poirier et partis en chandelle. Me ramassant sur le sol, je me relevai, fis un Y et époussetai mes vêtements.

-C'est ça que vous vouliez ? demandai-je.

James acquiesça et Sirius sourit.

-Tu es très souple.

-Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend, Don Juan ? fis-je, soupçonneuse.

-Don quoi ? s'étonna t-il.

-Don Juan. Culture moldue, expliquai-je devant son air interrogateur.

Il leva un sourcil et je continuai puisque manifestement Remus n'était pas décidé à prendre part à la conversation.

-Dom Juan est une pièce de théâtre écrite par Molière, un grand écrivain français. Le personnage principale de cette pièce s'appelle lui-même Dom Juan et est un grand tombeur. Il drague tout ce qui bouge et après avoir mit les femmes dans son lit, les laisse tomber sans vergogne. Il va même parfois jusqu'à leur promettre le mariage pour avoir leurs faveurs. Mais c'est un personnage qui a traversé les époques et a été reprit par bien des auteurs et des poètes. Les moldus, et en particulier les français, disent d'un homme qui collectionne les conquêtes que c'est un Don Juan.

-Je n'ai jamais promis le mariage à personne, se défendit calmement Sirius, sourcils froncés.

-Je sais et je me doute bien que tu ne leur as jamais rien offert non plus pour leurs faveurs, mais c'est une expression.

Il ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant et je me souvins soudain de quelque chose.

-Au fait ! Vous vous souvenez de ces cadeaux dans mon sac tous les lundis depuis la première année ?

Ils acquiescèrent, soudain moins enclin à rire.

-Eh bien ! Je n'en reçois plus.

-Plus du tout ? me demanda James.

-Oh ! Si ! J'en ai reçu un le jour où vous m'avez enseveli sous vos parchemins, mais sinon, rien.

Ils se regardèrent et Peter, le seul qui n'avait rien remarqué, sourit.

-Bah ! Si ça se trouve il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! rit-il.

-Sans doute, acquiesçai-je, déconcertée par la réaction de James et Sirius.

Remus, quant à lui, me regardait comme s'il voulait me transmettre une pensée de la plus haute importance mais, n'étant pas télépathe, je ne reçu pas son message.

Nous bâillâmes un bon coup et nous décidâmes à retourner au château.

James sortit un grand pan de tissu que je reconnus sans problème pour en avoir vu une dans la penderie de ma mère des années plus tôt. Une cape d'invisibilité. Il passa dessous avec Peter et Sirius et, me transformant en un angora blanc semblable à Aphrodite, je suivi Remus qui remontait le parc vers le château et les traces laissées par les trois compagnons cachés sous la cape.

Je me mis à hauteur de Remus tandis que les autres nous suivaient à quelques mètres et, laissant apparaître une bouche sous mes poils, lui soufflai :

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Un chat qui parle, c'est une expérience intéressante, me fit-il sur le même ton.

-Réponds, s'il te plait.

-On arrive en vue de château et un chat avec une bouche est assez étrange pour que Rusard nous cherche des ennuis.

Je soupirai et repris mon museau de chat.

Nous allâmes tous à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh fit allonger Remus avec une vigueur qui le fit presque tomber. Elle lui fit boire une potion de rétablissement et lui ramena les couvertures jusqu'au nez.

James n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux en jetant des coups d'œil à Lily, qui avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, comme elle me l'avait annoncé.

-Dis, Lily… commença t-il.

-Oublie-moi, Potter, lâcha t-elle sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

Je fis un sourire à un James déconfit.

-Suis son conseil, lui dis-je d'un air " sinon tu vas morfler mon pauvre vieux ".

Il me jeta un regard qui voulait dire " défends-moi, toi elle t'écoutera " mais, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne m'écouterait sous aucun prétexte si ça parlait du " bigleux ", je secouai négativement la tête. Et vous savez ce que Monsieur Bigleux fit ? Il me bouda ! James Potter me bouda ! Un bon gros boudin ! Comme un bébé ! Ha ! Je vous jure !

Durant la journée, je passais tout mon temps libre avec eux à l'infirmerie, entre Lily, qui ne voulait pas être trop près des garçons mais refusait catégoriquement de me laisser, et Remus, qui dormait à poings fermés un instant et se réveillait en sursaut l'instant d'après.

Nous fîmes ou finîmes nos devoirs à ses côtés et l'aidâmes à écrire quand il n'arrivait pas à tenir sa plume. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à rester assis.

*

-Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir à Noël, lui souris-je gentiment en lui prenant sa plume des mains pour lui éviter de faire une tâche sur son devoir de Défense contre les Forces de Mal.

Il était midi et je venais d'entrer dans la salle de Mme Pomfresh. Je venais de finir mes deux premières heures de métamorphose de la journée. Je reprendrais dans une heure pour deux heures de plus et puis je pourrais rester tranquillement près de lui pour le reste de la soirée.

-Ce sera quoi ? me demanda t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas une surprise si je te le dis ! ris-je.

Son sourire se fit reconnaissant et je savais qu'il m'était reconnaissant de ne pas le traiter différemment par rapport à avant.

Je lui fis le sourire de l'évidence et lui déposai un baiser sur le front en me levant.

-Je reviens, leur dis-je en sortant.

Je descendis jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall et toquai.

Elle m'ouvrit et je lui demandai s'il était possible qu'on mange avec Remus à l'infirmerie.

-Qui, vous ? s'étonna t-elle.

-James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi, madame.

Elle me sourit et acquiesça.

Je la remerciai et rejoignis l'infirmerie quand mon chemin croisa celui des trois hommes susnommés.

-Bah ! Où tu vas ? me demanda James.

-Je remonte voir Remus.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Si, avec lui, souris-je. McGonagall a accepté qu'on mange avec lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

-Mais comment t'as fait ? s'exclama James.

-Tu es une reine, me souffla Sirius, un sourire doux aux lèvres et une main sur mes cheveux.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et mon regard se perdit dans le sien. Sa main descendit doucement de mes cheveux à ma joue et me caressa du pouce. Le gris de ses yeux prit plus de place dans mon champ de vision et je sentis son souffle effleurer mon visage.

Il y eut un grand bruit qui me fit sursauter et la main de Sirius retomba.

Il y eut un coup de vent et j'entendis le bruit d'un os qui craque. Tom venait d'envoyer un coup de poing à Sirius et lui avait cassé le nez.

Tom poussa Sirius contre le mur et lui envoya une nouvelle droite. Peter ne bougeait pas, pétrifié, James avait sortis sa baguette et ouvrait la bouche pour lancer un sort mais je fus plus rapide. Me transformant en panthère je posai une grosse patte sur l'épaule de mon frère et alors qu'il se retournait le poing en l'air ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se prendre une droite de ma part. Il tomba et je m'abatis sur lui, les pattes de chaque côté de sa tête. Je me mis à gronder en montrant les crocs et il eut trop peur pour me reconnaître. Il se faufila entre mes pattes et disparut vite au coin du couloir.

-Très joli, souffla Sirius, le nez en sang mais un sourire aux lèvres tandis que je reprenais forme humaine.

-Très efficace surtout, dit James en rangeant sa baguette.

-Bah ! Quand il aura comprit que c'était moi, il reviendra, on s'engueulera, je lui en mettrais une, il me la rendra, on se tapera dessus et puis, quand il m'aura mise à l'amande, il repartira, tout content de lui.

-Tu te fous de nous ? me demanda James, soupçonneux.

-Oui, souris-je. Il fait ça avec Alan, Guillaume et David, mais pas avec moi, ni avec Myra. Bon ! Si on retournait à l'infirmerie ? Remus et un bon repas nous y attendent et puis, il faut soigner ton nez, souris-je à Sirius.

Il me rendit mon sourire et nous nous mîmes en route.

-C'est qui euh… ?

-Alan, Guillaume, David et Myra ? Je te raconterais tout ça devant un bon plat chaud.

En y réfléchissant, je n'avais jamais parlé de moi à personne. En tout cas, de rien qui ne concerne Poudlard. Personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon sur ce que pouvait être ma vie en dehors de l'école, personne n'avait la moindre information ni sur ma famille, ni sur mes origines. Pas même eux, les Maraudeurs, eux avec qui j'étais si souvent depuis cinq ans. Sauf Lily. Il était temps qu'ils sachent. J'allais me détacher de ce mutisme que j'avais adopté sans m'en rendre compte.

Je marchais avec eux, contente de ma résolution.

-Dis, tu veux vraiment pas lui dire un mot gentil sur moi, à Lily ? me demanda James en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

-Non. Elle ne m'écoutera pas, lui expliquai-je pour la millième fois devant son air contrit. Si tu crois qu'elle écoute tout ce que je lui dis comme si c'était la propre parole de Merlin, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Et bien profond. Arrêtes de t'en prendre à n'importe qui et elle laissera peut-être mes paroles atteindre son cerveau mais en attendant, je ne peux rien pour toi.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce 4° chapitre est terminé !**

**Alors, dites-moi, je continue ou pas ?**

**Quelques soient vos réactions, vos avis, vos suppositions pour la suite, faites m'en part, la Boite à Reviews est là pour ça, c'est votre espace ! **

**Et je vous annonce, non sans fierté, que les reviews anonymes sont enfin possibles, j'ai trouvé le bouton ! --' **

**En fait, je ne comprends rien à l'anglais (oui, nous ne sommes pas copains English et moi, mais je me soigne, je vous jure, je me soigne !) et mon petit Charles, celui-là même des reviews, m'a montré que j'avais oublié de les activer. **

**Donc maintenant que c'est fait, je vous invite, amis anonymes qui passez par là, à me laisser vos impression et vos réflexions, et surtout, n'oubliez pas le mot d'ordre : pas de quartier ! Ne soyez surtout pas indulgents ! **

**Allez amis, à vos claviers ! XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite dans 15 jours ^^**

**Prochain chapitre : **_**V. Bonnes nouvelles**_


	6. Bonnes nouvelles

**De retour pour un 5° chapitre ! **

**Je vous le mets aujourd'hui parce que, ô joie immense (--'), j'ai 21 ans depuis 13h55 en ce 27 janvier 2009.**

**Donc voilà mon cadeau à vous, en ce merveilleux jour de fête ("iergh" pour ma part...). Mais vous avez bien le droit d'en profiter et puis, ça me fait plaisir ! XD  
**

**Mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais rectifier quelque chose.**

**Dans la présentation de l'histoire, dans les couples j'ai noté SB/OC ; RL/OC et LE/JP. Je me dois de rajouter LE/OC. **

**Ce nouveau "couple" ne sera pas effectif tout de suite et certainement pas très longtemps mais je le rajoute tant que j'y pense. **

***  
**

**Et j'ajoute par la même occasion que le ****rating **_**M**_** sera là de moins en moins pour faire joli au fil des chapitres. Son utilité commencera à se faire sentir dans quelques chapitres à peine. **

**Donc, les plus jeunes qui aiment à respecter les règles ou sont un peu sensibles par rapport à des sujets comme le sexe – et tout ce qui y touche – devront parfois se couvrir un peu les yeux. Ça ne sera pas nécessairement trash (ce n'est pas mon truc), mais certaines scènes, certaines idées et certains propos pourraient choqués les plus jeunes-qui-croient-que-le-rating-est-là-pour-faire-joli et je préfère prévenir que guérir. Ma fanfiction et mes personnages ne sont pas forcément complètement innocents ****et un lemon peut très bien pointer le bout de son nez à quelque moment que ce soit.**

*****

**Maintenant, je vous réponds !**

_**Un lecteur enthousiaste**_** : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement (j'invite les gens qui me lise à faire de même XD), ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu es pris le temps de m'écrire ces quelques mots pleins d'enthousiasme et cela à raviver le mien, d'enthousiasme, à continuer la fic – qui compte au jour d'aujourd'hui un prologue et vingt chapitres dont cinq (avec celui-là) sont déjà en ligne. Merci encore et n'hésite surtout pas à réitérer ton geste, c'est toujours un grand plaisir (un moment de jubilation, pour être honnête) de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait à quelqu'un !**

_**Iliria **_**: Pour le badge du premier chapitre, c'est une erreur que je n'ai compris qu'une fois publié et comme ça fait diversion, j'ai laissé. ^^' Quant aux séries télés, si tu veux entrer dans ce jeux là, tu ne vas pas être déçue ! **

*****

**D'ailleurs, tiens ! On va se faire un petit jeu ! Ça s'appelle "Qui est qui ?", lol ! Et ça consiste à trouver quels personnages de MaM proviennent de séries télés et quels sont les personnages desquels je me suis inspirée ! **

**Ça vous dit ? Bon comme vous ne pouvez pas me répondre dans l'immédiat, je lance le jeu, lol ! Alors à vous de trouver ! Si pour le chapitre du 15 février vous ne les avez pas tous, je vous donnerais des indices !**

*****

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre V**

**Bonnes nouvelles**

Nous retrouvâmes Remus qui essayait en vain de recopier ses notes, Lily à côté de lui. Je lui pris pour la énième fois la plume des mains et lui souris.

Il me rendit mon sourire et se tourna vers les autres.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'exclama t-il en voyant son ami.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, va !

Mme Pomfresh soigna le nez de Sirius et, une fois qu'elle fut sortit, James s'empressa de raconter l'altercation avec Tom. Après avoir demandé pour la deuxième fois de la journée à Lily de sortir avec lui et s'être vu répondre "Cours toujours, cul de bouteille". En référence au verre de lunettes, évidemment.

Remus, qui n'avait pas sourit aux coups de poings, rit en entendant James relater mon _héroïque_ combat contre mon frère.

-Très joli, me dit-il.

-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis, sourit Sirius.

James lui lança un regard bizarre et Remus sourit avec douceur.

-Oh ! Au fait, Lee ! Tu nous explique, maintenant ? demanda James.

-Expliquer quoi ? fis-je avant de comprendre. Ah ! Mes frères !

-Tes frères ? Mais non, je ne te parle pas des jumeaux !

-Mais je sais ! ris-je. Mais tu sais, ma famille ne se limite pas aux jumeaux et moi !

-Débile, souffla Lily en se penchant un peu plus sur son livre.

Je souris. Je sentais d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas l'épargner. Pauvre James.

-Il faut dire que tu ne nous en as jamais parlé, me rappela Remus avec douceur, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Lily.

-C'est vrai ! Et c'est pour ça que je vais tout de suite réparé cet oubli !

James me regarda d'un air ébahi – Lily eut une grimace dépitée –, Remus acquiesça et Sirius sourit.

-En fait, j'ai six frères et sœurs !

-Six ? s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

-Oui ! Cinq frères et une sœur ! Du plus vieux au plus jeune, ça donne Alan, 21 ans, Myra, 20 ans, Guillaume, 19 ans, David, 18 ans, Thomas et Daniel, 17 ans, et enfin moi, 16 ans.

-Wow ! Sacrée famille ! rit James.

-Tu l'as dis ! Et je n'ai pas moins de sept oncles et une tante du côté de mon père et dix tantes et quatre oncles du côté de ma mère !

-Eh ben ! Soupira James. Ça ne doit pas être facile de se souvenir de tous les prénoms !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! ris-je. Avec le temps on n'oubli plus personne !

-Débile, souffla de nouveau Lily.

-T'arriverais à nous donner leurs noms ? me testa t-il.

-Navrant, murmura t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Du côté de mon père, du plus vieux au plus jeune : Bruce, Rupert, Leroy, Gregory – mon père –, Jason, Aaron, Johnny, Amber, Keanu ! Et du côté de ma mère dans le même sens : Enzo, Laetizia, Chiara – maman – et sa jumelle Gemma, Livia et Serena pour ses frères et sœurs et Iromasa, Aiko, Yasahiro, Yuri, Azami, Taki, Kumiko, Emi et Makoto pour ses demis frères et demis sœurs !

-Tu rigoles ?

-Pas du tout !

-Euh… Les derniers, ils sont de quelle origine ?

-Japonaise, souris-je, toute fière de mes yeux légèrement bridés grâce à mon grand-père maternel qui était japonais.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et Lily sourit d'un air narquois, évidemment elle savait depuis longtemps, elle les avait même rencontrés.

-Euh… Je suis désolé mais je suis incapable de savoir qui est une femme et qui est un homme chez tes oncles et tantes japonais, souffla Sirius en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Iromasa, Yasahiro et Makoto sont mes oncles, souris-je, amusée par leur gêne.

Pourtant je pouvais tout à fait concevoir que ceux qui ne parlent pas japonais couramment se trouvent incapables de reconnaître un prénom féminin d'un prénom masculin dans cette langue si particulière où les sonorités masculines et féminines n'existent pas. Moi, j'ai passé un an au Japon, petite, pour rencontrer ma famille de là-bas – la maîtresse de mon grand-père maternel et leurs neuf enfants – et m'imprégner de la langue et de la culture du pays, si différente de toutes les conceptions occidentales. Et j'y retournais régulièrement.

A ce moment-là un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Sirius lui ouvrit et lui prit la lettre.

-Un hibou peut se tromper, à votre avis ? demanda t-il, perplexe.

Nous le regardâmes sans comprendre et il tendit la lettre à James qui la passa à Remus qui sourit et me la donna.

-Je crois que c'est pour toi.

Je pris la lettre et souris.

-"A la mia fiammifero in zucchero".

-Euh... c'est quelle langue ça ? me sortit James avec une grimace.

-De l'italien, souris-je. Ça signifie " à mon allumette en sucre".

-Tu parles italien ?

-Bien obligé, une partie de la famille de ma mère vie en Italie !

-Attends, mais tu parles combien de langue ?

-Quatre. Anglais, français, japonais et italien.

-Eh ben ! siffla James, admiratif.

-Et que dit-elle ? me demanda Sirius.

-Petit curieux ! ris-je.

J'ouvris la lettre et sautai littéralement de joie.

-OUUUUAAAAAIIIIIISSSS ! YOUPIIIIII !

-Que se passe t-il ici ? s'exclama Mme Pomfresh en me regardant d'un air sévère.

-Oh ! Désolé ! Mais… Ma tante est enceinte ! C'est… !

Son regard s'attendrit et elle me sourit.

-Je lui souhaite tous mes vœux ! dit-elle avant de repartir dans son bureau tandis que Lily me sautait au cou.

-C'est laquelle ? rit-elle en m'étreignant.

-Serena ! m'exclamai-je en entamant la danse du bonheur.

-Ta tante est enceinte ? interrogea bêtement James.

-Oui ! Et elle devrait accoucher pendant les vacances de Noël ! m'écriai-je avant de replonger dans la lettre.

Et sauter de joie une nouvelle fois, mais en silence cette fois.

-Yes !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? me sourit Remus.

-Adelina et Amélia se marient ! Mes cousines se marient ! A Noël !

Lily me regarda avec de grands yeux émerveillés et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Que de bonnes nouvelles, sourit Sirius.

-J'en ai encore une, lui souris-je de plus belle. Vous êtes invités ! James, Remus et toi êtes invités ! Et toi aussi ! annonçai-je en regardant Lily.

-Avec plaisir ! rit-elle. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !

-Je viens ! s'exclama James, s'attirant un regard exaspéré et dégoûter de la part de Lily.

-Moi aussi, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur et un regard perçant.

-Je… hésita Remus.

-Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Lily alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre.

Il acquiesça et le sourire de Lily disparut, faisant place à un air sérieux et un regard perçant.

-Tu es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus me regarda, accusateur, comme les trois autres et je levai les mains en signe de passivité.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, assura Lily avant que j'ai eu le temps de me défendre. J'ai simplement remarqué les signes typiques.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit Remus, méfiant.

-Tu es absent trois jours par mois et ça tombe toujours sur la pleine lune, tu as l'air perpétuellement malade et fatigué, tu as la lune au fond des yeux et des cicatrices un peu partout. Et puis, tes capacités physiques, ta vue, ton ouïe et ton odorat sont meilleurs que ceux de la moyenne des gens. C'est caractéristique. Je pourrais t'en citer encore quelques uns mais ça ne servirait à rien.

Il la regarda un moment et elle comprit.

-Je ne dirais rien, jamais.

Il restait méfiant et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça m'apporterait quoi ? Je ne m'appelle ni Potter ni Black, je ne m'amuse pas à faire du mal aux autres simplement parce que je ne les apprécie pas. En plus, je t'apprécie, raison de plus pour me taire.

-Et pas moi ? fit James, plein d'espoir.

-Non, toi t'es un con, répondit-elle, dédaigneuse. Un bigleux arrogant, débile et sadique.

James se renfrogna et elle reporta son attention sur Remus.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on a étudié les loups-garous, en troisième année. Mais comme on ne se côtoyait pas, je n'en ai pas parlé. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, comme je refuse d'être séparer de Lee à cause de mon aversion pour les autres, là, on va se voir souvent. Donc autant être honnête les uns envers les autres. Je suis une fille de moldue, j'en suis fière, j'emmerde tes deux copains (elle désigna James et Sirius), l'autre rat me répugne et de tous, tu reste le plus valable, le fait que tu sois un loup-garou me fais autant d'effet que le pseudo-charme du crapaud, là, et ça ne m'empêche en rien de te parler. Je ne dirais rien à personne, aussi sûr que je suis l'amie de Lee.

Il la regarda un moment et soupira.

-De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pus te le cacher indéfiniment. Tu es loin d'être bête. Oui, je suis un loup-garou.

-Tu peux nous faire une promesse ? demanda Sirius à Lily.

-Ça dépend…

-Tout ce que tu entendras devra rester entre nous. Nous avons des secrets qu'il ne serait pas bon de voir dévoilé à n'importe qui. A personne, en fait.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je me fis subrepticement apparaître des moustaches qu'elle seule remarqua et elle soupira tandis que je les faisais disparaître.

-Bon ! Puisqu'il faut ça ! Oui, je le jure aussi sur ma vie. Même si ça me donne envie de vomir.

-Bon, sourit Sirius. Puisque tu as juré, nous pouvons être honnêtes avec toi. Nous sommes des animagi.

-Je me doutais que ça devait être un truc dans le genre, soupira t-elle, atterré. Vous êtes fous !

-On l'a fait pour Remus ! Pour ne pas le laisser seul les nuits de pleine lune ! se défendit James instinctivement.

Elle le regarda silencieusement et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais je vis passer dans ses yeux une lueur d'admiration envers lui. Je l'entendais presque penser : " Il a peut-être des gènes humains finalement " mais un dixième de seconde plus tard, cette lueur avait disparue.

Pour couper court à leur future joute verbale je me tournai vers Remus.

-Tante Laetizia est un loup-garou, ma mère en est un et oncle Enzo aussi, lui souris-je. Et les futurs mariés et mon petit cousin Augostino en sont aussi. Et ils sont tous animagi, dans ma famille – ils nous l'apprennent à tous à partir de notre entrée en première année. Les vacances commencent le samedi 20 décembre et la pleine lune commence ce soir-là. Au matin du 23 vous serez tous tranquilles ! lui annonçai-je avec enthousiasme.

-C'est une vraie communauté de loups-garous dans ta famille ! sourit Sirius.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda James.

-C'est tante Serena qui me l'a écrit ! Elle a tout calculé avec Adelina et Amélia pour que toute la famille puisse être là aux mariages !

-Je… Je… hésita t-il encore.

-S'il te plait ? fis-je en battant des cils, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, assise au bord de son lit, les mains en prière.

Vous connaissez le Chat Potté ? Je lui faisais la même tête avec le sourire en plus.

Il me regarda un long moment et alors que je le sentais cédé, j'élargis encore mon sourire.

-Euh… Eh bien… Je…

-S'il te plaiiiit ! Je le ferais à ce moment-là, mais seulement si tu es là…soufflai-je, charmeuse.

Il poussa un profond soupir et accepta.

-D'accord… Je viens aussi.

Je lui pris la tête dans les mains et lui déposai un gros baiser bien sonore sur le front avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Il me serra à son tour contre lui et je lui chuchotai le plus reconnaissant des mercis. Je le sentis sourire dans mes cheveux et me serrer plus fort.

Je le sentis trembler et compris qu'il pleurait. Trop d'émotion, trop d'amour d'un seul coup. Je le compris quand il me murmura un merci qui valait tout l'or du monde. J'attendis tranquillement que ses larmes se tarissent, lui caressant le dos avec toute ma tendresse et il finit par se calmer. Il me serra contre lui une dernière fois et puis s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement vif et me lâcha.

Les autres n'avaient pas bougés, attendant patiemment que Remus arrête de pleurer. Lily avait même plongé dans son livre comme si elle n'avait rien vu et je sais que Remus lui en était reconnaissant.

-Au fait ! dit-il pour rompre le silence qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il y aura combien de personne pour le mariage ?

Je regardai dans la lettre et souris.

-Près de 200 personnes. La famille des deux côtés avec conjoints, cavaliers et enfants. Quatre générations réunies pour faire la fête !

Il me regarda, indécis et je lui fis un doux sourire.

-Tu m'as dis que tu venais, je prends ça comme une promesse. On ne se désiste pas d'une promesse.

Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et je me posai contre son torse. Il passa les bras autour de moi et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveillai un quart d'heure plus tard, allongée à côté d'un Remus en train de travailler, sous l'œil vigilant mais d'acier de Sirius, ma chatte me réchauffant le cerveau de son beau poil blanc.

-Bien dormi ? me demanda t-il avec un brin de mauvaise humeur.

J'acquiesçai sans comprendre et senti un autre regard sur moi. Remus me lançait un regard genre "j'avais raison" mais je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Sirius se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda James.

-Me dégourdir les jambes, assena t-il.

Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

-Bah ! Je viens avec toi, je commence à avoir mal partout à rester assis ! lui répondit James avec un sourire.

Et bien sûr Peter les suivit, il détestait Aphrodite et celle-ci le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Ils sortirent et elle poussa un long bâillement et puis, se léchant les babines, elle miaula un peu en venant se poser sur mes genoux, réclamant des caresses comme si elles lui étaient dût pour avoir fait fuir le rat et son immondice et elle les reçu dans un ronronnement sonore de moteur.

Dès qu'on n'entendit plus les bruits de leurs pas Remus arrêta de gratter son parchemin de sa main toute tremblante.

-Tu sais pourquoi il est de si mauvaise humeur ? me demanda t-il avec un sourire doux.

-Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas me le dire, fis-je en m'étirant.

-Il est jaloux, lâcha t-il comme ça.

J'arrêtai mon étirement d'étonnement. Là, j'étais soufflée, complètement. Et Lily aussi, vue sa tête.

-Jaloux ? De quoi ? soufflai-je.

-De qui.

-De qui ?

-De moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Devine, souffla t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Si je te dis tout, c'est moins drôle.

J'adorais quand il avait ce sourire ! Il était tellement beau ! Je lui fis un sourire et pris la plume de sa main tremblante.

-Décidément je suis sûre de mon cadeau de Noël.

-Dis-moi, toi, lança Lily à Remus. C'est bien ce que je pense pour le crapaud ?

Il la regarda en feignant de ne pas comprendre et, avec une grimace dégoûtée, elle laissa échapper le nom de Sirius.

-Oh ! Oui, je crois que tu as compris ! sourit-il, content de le lui avoir fait lâcher le prénom de son ami.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! soupira t-elle, atterrée. Et ça fait… ?

-Longtemps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il se pencha vers elle, écartant ma tête curieuse du plat de la main avec un sourire mutin et lui chuchota quelque chose.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et lui fit jurer sur sa vie que c'était la vérité. Il jura sans hésiter et elle ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Pas du tout !

-C'est pas vrai ? Je n'aurais jamais crus un truc pareil de lui !

-Je m'en doute, rit-il. Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion d'eux. Ils sont très gentils.

Elle lui fit une grimace qui voulait clairement dire "et mon cul c'est du poulet…", il lui sourit et j'intervins, encore plus curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai envie de me pendre à dire un truc pareil, mais Remus à raison, c'est moins intéressant si on te dit tout.

-Une aide est-elle possible ? lui demanda t-il.

-Dans tes rêves ! Plutôt me pendre à une branche du Saule Cogneur !

Il rit et se remit à son devoir.

-Dis-moi, tu nous as parlé de ta famille mais tu as oublié de nous dire s'ils étaient sorciers ou pas.

-Oui, des deux côtés, mais ma grand-mère à renier mon père quand il a épousé ma mère. Elle lui avait arrangé un mariage depuis longtemps avec la fille d'un aristocrate anglais mais il a préféré à cette gamine pourrie gâtée une jeune femme italienne sans le sou. En tout cas, c'est ce que grand-mère Mireille a toujours cru. La famille de ma grand-mère est une des plus grandes familles de sorciers françaises et elle avait une obsession pour la pureté du sang. Pas dans le sens de sang-pur, sang magique, mais dans le sens de sang-pur, sang de haut rang. Elle n'a jamais épousé mon grand-père que parce qu'il était d'une très grande famille anglaise. Magie ou pas magie, elle s'en fichait mais il fallait que le rang soit au moins aussi haut que le sien et selon elle, sa famille a toujours été près du pouvoir et des grands hommes qui le maniaient, de Clovis à Napoléon III en passant par Charlemagne, Louis XIV et Napoléon Ier.

Remus sourit et reprit sa plume que je lui retirai de suite des mains.

-Donc, pour le mariage ? demanda t-il en tentant de me la reprendre.

-On y va par les cheminées. On prend le Poudlard Express jusqu'à Londres au tout début des vacances, direction la maison de tante Amber, la sœur de papa, et on passera par sa cheminée.

-On y va quel jour ?

-Le soir même.

-Mais je…

-Papa est médecin et tante Amber est vétérinaire. On peut toujours t'administrer un tranquillisant. On te ferait passer avec l'un de nous, sûrement moi, et une fois arrivés là-bas, on te transporterait jusqu'à la grotte blanche.

-La grotte blanche ?

-Une grotte que tout le monde dit maudite parce que les nuits de pleine lune, des cris s'en élèvent. En fait, c'est là que se réfugient mes oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines pour ne pas déranger toute la maisonnée avec la douleur de la transformation. C'est un peu loin de tout mais les levés de soleil y sont magnifiques, lui souris-je.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et puis acquiesça.

-Je veux bien des tranquillisants mais est-ce que ça marchera vraiment ?

-On ne le saura qu'en essayant mais à mon avis le système génétique d'un sorcier ne doit pas être bien différent de celui d'un moldu, un peu plus résistant, peut-être, mais rien d'autre. De toute façon, ce serait moi qui m'occuperais de toi. Je suis la seule métamorphomage de la famille et je suis immunisée contre le gène du loup-garou. Je t'injecterais le tranquillisant moi-même ou on te le donnera avant la transformation, on verra, mais comme on ne sait pas comment tu vas y réagir, il faudra éviter que James, Sirius, ou quelqu'un d'autre soit près de toi au cas où ça te fasse un effet inverse.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne risque rien ?

-Certaine ! Je me suis déjà fais mordre ! ris-je.

-On vous dérange, les amoureux ? lança Sirius en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Les amoureux ? m'étonnais-je.

Il me lança un regard d'acier et je me rappelais des paroles de Remus. "Il est jaloux de moi". Mais pourquoi Sirius aurait-il été jaloux de Remus ? Celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas une place enviable. Il souffrait de lycanthropie, serait rejeté pour ça si ça venait à se savoir et devait supporter la douleur et le malaise du manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui les nuits de pleine lune mais aussi la fatigue et les blessures provoquées par ces transformations récurrentes. Non, je n'enviais en rien la place de Remus. J'étais bien contente d'être celle que j'étais.

Il revint prendre sa place près de Remus avec James et Peter et je leur répétais ce que je venais de dire à mon petit loup.

Ils acceptèrent sans problème et un hibou arriva à ce moment-là.

James alla lui ouvrir et il se posa sur mes genoux.

Salem. Une lettre de papa.

_« Salut ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à l'école et que tes frères ne te font pas trop de misères._

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Serena, j'imagine qu'elle t'en a envoyée une aussi et je ne te parlerais donc pas de ce qu'elle t'y annonce._

_Cependant, étant question dans cette lettre de passer Noël chez elle, il faut qu'on discute. J'ai donc aussi envoyé Baudelaire, qui te remettra un paquet. Prends-ce qu'il y a dedans comme une compensation pour ce que te font subir tes frères et sers t-en pour me contacter dès que tu as lu la lettre de ta tante._

_Dans le paquet, il y en a deux, donne le second à Lily. C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. J'ai pris les plus beaux que j'ai trouvés. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

_A bientôt, embrasse Lily et tes frères pour moi. _

_Papa. »_

Je souris et regardai la fenêtre où un superbe hibou neigeux venait de se poser.

-Baudelaire ! l'appelai-je.

Et il vint se poser sur mon épaule, faisant tomber sur mes genoux un paquet marron.

-Encore ? s'exclama James ! Mais qui c'est qui t'écrit autant ?

-C'est mon père. Au fait, il t'embrasse, Lily.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla James.

-Tais-toi, Potter. Moi aussi, je l'embrasse.

-Justement, il m'a envoyé quelque chose. Il semblerait que ça nous permette de communiquer directement. Tu lui diras toi-même.

J'ouvris le paquet et souris. Il les avait emballés séparément dans du papier cadeau pour qu'on les ouvre en même temps !

J'adorais mon père ! Qui aurait put croire que ce grand bougon irascible pouvait être aussi doux, gentil et attentionné ? Je crois que même son meilleur ami, James Wilson (Baudelaire était son hibou), un oncologue réputé qui travaillait avec lui et le connaissais depuis la crèche, ne soupçonnait pas cet aspect de la personnalité de mon père. Les seules personnes qui connaissaient la profondeur de sa gentillesse, de sa douceur, de son souci des autres et la grandeur de son cœur étaient certainement maman et moi. Et Lily par procuration.

Je tendis à Lily le cadeau sur lequel son nom était écrit.

-C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, de la part de papa, expliquai-je devant son air abasourdi.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et après nous être concerté du regard, nous déballâmes nos cadeaux respectifs. Pour voir apparaître avec des airs perplexes deux superbes miroirs à mains ronds. Entièrement sculpté d'un magnifique portrait de l'autre, l'argent brillait de l'éclat du neuf.

Je le pris et Lily poussa une exclamation admirative et ravie.

-Ton père est un ange !

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? ris-je.

-Là, tout de suite, j'y crois dur comme fer !

Je souris. Elle aimait beaucoup mon père. Il n'était pas spécialement plus gentil avec elle qu'avec les autres. Enfin si, il était plus gentil avec elle qu'avec les copines des jumeaux et une bonne partie des amis de la famille, mais elle le connaissait aussi cynique et mesquin, manipulateur et sarcastique.

-Il y a un mot dans le paquet, me sourit Remus.

Je pris le bout de papier et souris à mon tour.

_" C'est la toute nouvelle version des miroirs à double sens, ceux-ci sont universellement connecté entre eux. Donne au miroir le nom de la personne que tu veux contacter et vous apparaîtrez chacune sur le miroir de l'autre."_

Je regardai le miroir et soufflais le nom de mon père.

-Salut papa ! lançai-je quand il apparut sur mon miroir.

-Bonjour monsieur ! rit Lily en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule.

-Salut chérie, bonjour Lily ! me sourit-il. Alors, ces cadeaux, ça vous plait ?

-Oh ! Oui ! Merciiiii ! s'exclama t-on.

-Bon ! Ça, au moins c'est une évidence absolue ! rit-il.

J'adorais le rire grave de mon père. J'étais la seule à qui il l'offrait en dehors de maman.

-C'est sûr ! Au fait ! Tu ne les as pas rencontrés mais je t'en ai parlé ! Je te présente les Maraudeurs ! fis-je en tournant mon miroir vers les garçons.

Ils se saluèrent et je les présentai.

-Le brun avec les lunettes, c'est James, Celui qui a les cheveux longs, c'est Sirius, le grand aux cheveux châtains, c'est Remus, mais tu le connais déjà, et le plus petit, c'est Peter !

Papa sourit devant mon enthousiasme et quand je retournai enfin le miroir vers moi il me regarda, soudain grave.

-J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? me demanda t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Les yeux de ton ami ?

-Remus ?

-Oui.

-Oui, tu as bien vu.

-Ils sont au courant ?

-Oui.

-T'es un loup-garou, gamin ? demanda papa.

-Oui, répondit Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Ah ! Je suis désolé pour toi. C'est vrai que je t'ai pas vu, cet été, je partais trop tôt et je rentrais trop tard, vous dormiez déjà, en général. Si t'hésites à venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma femme est un loup-garou et deux de ses frères et sœurs aussi. Ça ne nous pose aucun problème.

-Je lui en ai déjà parlé, papa, souris-je. Il vient. Tout le monde vient.

-Ah ! Bonne nouvelle ! Serena, et les filles en auraient fait une maladie s'ils n'étaient pas venus ! Bon ! Eh bien, il va falloir parler transport maintenant !

-J'y ai pensé, lui annonçai-je avant de lui exposer mon plan d'action.

Il acquiesça.

-Oui, ça peut se faire. Amber et moi, on peut se procurer un tranquillisant assez puissant pour calmer un cheval. Avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve, ça devrait pallier aux défauts des calmant moldus.

-Je m'en chargerais.

-Ah ! Pour les piqures, c'est hors de question tu pourrais faire des dégâts. Mais par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, gamin, elle t'immobilisera pendant que je te piquerais.

-Aucun problème, sourit Remus, manifestement soulagé qu'on prenne soin de lui tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne.

-Bon ! Ben, c'est réglé ! Je te laisse, ma chérie, il ne faut pas que Caramel me voit comme ça, elle ne va pas arrêter de me dire que finalement je suis très gentil et elle va encore plus s'accrocher, me dit-il avec l'air de dire "elle me saoule cette bêtasse avec son besoin compulsif d'être gentille et son regard mielleux de mon c…"

-Passe mon bonjour à Chase ! ris-je.

-Promis ! Bonne journée, chérie !

-Bonne journée papa !

Pour information, Caramel, c'est Allison Cameron, une de ses assistantes, une grande brune mielleuse qui se sent obliger d'être agréable avec les autres et d'aider tous ceux qui passent à sa portée. C'est Madame Humanité mais elle est vraiment lourde avec ça à force. Du coup, entre nous on l'appelle Caramel, papa et moi. Parce qu'elle est douce et bonne mais elle colle au cul comme le caramel aux dents et comme tout le monde peut en attester, c'est chiant du caramel qui colle aux dents, mais c'est inévitable. Mais c'est chiant.

Papa a deux autres assistants. Eric Foreman, un grand noir chauve qui lui ressemble beaucoup de caractère même si son mot d'ordre c'est "ne surtout pas ressembler à Yahnn !" et Robert Chase, un grand blond au sourire angélique et aux beaux yeux bleus.

Autant j'aime bien Chase, autant Foreman me sort par les yeux ! Surtout depuis qu'il a dit que j'étais une gamine pourrie gâtée et débile et que j'étais insensible parce que je ne m'émouvais pas de son _horrible_ passé dans les cités… J'ai eu envie de le frapper mais que voulez-vous ? N'est-ce pas normal ? La gamine pourrie gâtée, elle l'emm...de ! J'ai une soudaine envie de tirer très puérilement la langue…

Enfin bon.

Mon père disparut de mon miroir et James me sourit.

-Il est gentil, ton père.

-Tu crois ça ? ricanai-je, intérieurement pliée en deux de rire, les larmes aux yeux, à taper par terre.

-Bah ouais !

-Tu te rendras vite compte qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi, Lily et quelques privilégiés qu'il est comme ça.

Il me regarda, étonné, et je souris de plus belle.

-Il est irascible, cynique, manipulateur, franc-insolent et il a horreur des règles et des gars qui me tournent autour.

-Je ne te tourne pas autour, je suis sauvé ! sourit-il.

-Tu gravite autour de moi et je gravite autour de toi, ça lui suffit. Il sera pareil avec Sirius. Sans doute un peu moins avec Remus parce qu'il a de la sympathie pour lui, mais vous deux, vous allez certainement souffrir un peu, quand on y sera.

-Pourquoi il a de la sympathie pour Remus et pas pour nous deux ? s'exclama James, outré.

-Parce qu'il a un cerveau, lâcha Lily, méprisante.

James la regarda un instant et se renfrogna. Elle ne l'épargnait pas.

-Dis-moi, toi, me lança alors Sirius.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'été ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton père a dis que cet été vous dormiez quand il partait et rentrait. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Ben quoi ? fis-je, surprise. Cet été, Remus est venu passer deux semaines chez moi, en France. J'ai choisis deux semaines hors pleine lune en me disant qu'un petit tour à la campagne ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il a eu du mal mais il a accepté et on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans la maison de campagne de mes parents.

-Vous étiez seulement tous les deux ? s'exclama t-il.

-Ben oui, et alors ?

-Mais ta mère, elle n'était pas là ?

-Elle ne risquait pas, marmonnai-je. Et puis mon père transplanait tous les matins et tous les soirs, dis-je tout haut, de la maison de Chelles à celle d'Autricourt, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Sirius me lança un regard signifiant clairement "c'est ça, bien sûr, tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir !". Je lui rendis un regard qui voulait dire "non, je ne vois pas et de toute façon même si je voyais ça ne te regardes pas" et il renifla en se tournant vers James pour lui parler.

Remus me sourit genre "Je te l'avais bien dis" mais je ne voyais pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Ça arrivait souvent que Sirius se mette dans un tel état pour pas grand-chose. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui préfère quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que le fait que j'ai invité Remus et pas lui pouvait le mettre en colère pour le reste de la semaine. Il était vraiment insupportable avec ça.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre se termine et un autre commence que vous pourrez découvrir dans trois jours ! Ce chapitre est un cadeau-bonus, mais les dates ne changent pas pour autant !  
**

**Le bouton vert est votre ami ! **

**Laissez-moi une trace de votre passage ! Même si cette trace est très courte et ne ressemble pas à grand-chose ! Qui a dit que les reviews devaient être des romans ? Après tout, c'est moi la romancière, ici, mdr !**

**Prochain chapitre : **_**VI. Halloween's dream**_


	7. Halloween

**Et voilà le 6° chapitre ! **

**Comme prévu, nous sommes le 30 et le chapitre-bonus ne change pas les dates de parution ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et un second merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : Nephredill, Santera et xxShimyxx ! ^^**

*****

**Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier :**_**Niphredill, Santera, xxShimyxx, malilite, Aodren, mel3003, Iliria et lumibd.**_

**Et je vous réponds.**

_**xxShimyxx**_**, qui n'est certainement pas la seule à ne pas avoir compris l'arbre généalogique de Lee : Pour moi, c'est clair mais c'est vrai que c'est moi qui écris, donc c'est normal, je n'y avais pas pensé. Désolé.**

**Donc, en fait, Lee à deux familles, celle de son père (les Yahnn) et celle de sa mère. Jusque là, c'est normal. Mais en fait, le grand-père maternel (qui est japonais) de Lee a toujours eu une maitresse au Japon malgré sa femme en Italie. Donc la mère de Lee a des frères et soeurs (les italiens, légitimes) et des demi-frères et demi-soeurs (les japonais, illégitimes, fruit de l'union de son grand-père et de la maitresse de ce dernier). Mais comme les japonais restent ses enfants, ils sont partie intégrante de la famille. Surtout, à vrai dire, parce que la rivale de la grand-mère Lee, la maitresse de son grand-père, est morte, donc sa grand-mère Italienne n'a plus rien à redouter.**

**Voilà, j'espère que c'est assez clair, parce que moi, je me comprends, mais les autres, je ne sais pas, lol !**

_**malilite **_**et **_**lumibd **_**: j'avoue ne pas avoir remarqué que je faisais de Lee une Mary-Sue (qui, si j'ai bien compris, est une jeune fille parfaite dans un monde parfait qui tourne exclusivement autour d'elle avec tout plein de bonheur et tout) et je m'en excuse, ça n'était pas le but. Désolé pour tout ceux que ça rebute. **

**Pour vous répondre plus en profondeur, je vais vous donner la même réponse qu'à lumibd (désolé) : **

**Tout ce qu'elle sait (les O partout, les langues et plus tard d'autres choses), elle l'a apprit avec acharnement - elle a beau faire des bêtises, elle est aussi très sérieuses eu niveau des cours et sa grand-mère est une vraie matrone à ce sujet dans son éducation. ^^**

**Si elle n'aime pas Peter, c'est surtout parce qu'il a tendance (c'est comme ça que je le vois) à changer de "camp" à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il se met toujours du coté du plus fort, c'est pour ça qu'il reste avec les Maraudeurs, ils sont beaux, forts, populaires et intelligents.**

**Elle est intuitive. Oui, jusqu'à un certain point, puisqu'elle ne voit rien du tout en ce qui concerne Sirius. (ce qui répond aussi à **_**Aodren **_**et **_**Iliria **_**^^)**

**Elle a un bon sens de la répartie parce que face au Maraudeurs, il en faut un peu quand même. Et puis même si je l'ai adoucit, son père n'est pas un tendre non plus.^^**

**Quant à sa beauté, c'est vrai que j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. Je l'avoue, pardonnez-moi ! ^^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est compulsif, j'ai besoin que mes héroïnes soient belles. --'**

**Pour ce qui est de ses capacités sportives, "Et Potter alors ?" est une très bonne remarque. Mais comme l'a dit J.K. Rowling elle-même, James Potter n'était pas attrapeur mais poursuiveur, il peut être aussi bon qu'il veut (et il l'est vraiment), c'est l'attrapeur qui termine le jeu. Une bonne équipe autour d'un bon attrapeur fait mieux qu'une équipe moyenne autour d'un super poursuiveur.**

**Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, elle est certainement une de celle qui y pense le plus, mais elle n'en parle pas, voilà tout. Rapport à son histoire, que tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux dans deux chapitres même si ça n'est pas encore très clair.**

**Les jumeaux sont là pour emmerder le monde, sa famille nombreuse, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et la métamorphomage, c'était un pari avec une amie.**

*****

**Et, **_**xxSimyxx**_**, pour ce qui est de Remus, moi aussi je l'adore. Il ne restera pas à l'abandon, ne t'inquiète pas ! XD**

*****

**J'espère que certains d'entre vous (sinon tous ^^) voudront jouer au "qui est qui ?". Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant de voir vos réponses ! **

**Je vous rassure, je ne compte pas les points. **

**Encore que, si vous voulez une récompense, je le ferais peut-être, à voir, je vais y réfléchir. Mais comme j'ai déjà écrit 20 chapitres, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais la placer. Bah ! Je trouverais, va ! Dites-moi si ça vous tente de jouer pour une récompense ou simplement pour la gloire ! XD**

**Au prochain chapitre, si tout n'a pas été trouvé, je vous donnerais des indices.**

*****

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre VI**

**Halloween's dream**

La fin de la journée se passa comme un charme en dehors des piques que Lily lançait à James et Sirius et de ce dernier qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rendre l'appareil.

-Elle ne m'aime vraiment pas, soupira James en sortant de l'infirmerie.

-Je te l'ai dit, lui souris-je d'un air désolé. J'ai eu beau lui répéter pendant cinq ans que t'étais un gars bien et lui raconter le plus possible tes exploits héroïque, elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Tout ça à cause de ce boulet de Servilus…

Je souris et posai une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Il va falloir t'y habituer. Mais ne change pas pour elle, si elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de toi, c'est que cette relation ne t'aurait rien apporté de bon.

Il poussa un soupir dubitatif et nous rejoignîmes la tour des Gryffondors.

-Je te raccompagne, me dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, aujourd'hui, mais il avait gardé un petit air satisfait, presque rêveur, une bonne partie de la journée.

-On partirait quand, déjà ? me demanda t-il alors qu'on s'éloignait du portrait de la Grosse Dame de Gryffondor.

-Samedi 20 décembre. Au premier jour de la pleine lune.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide, pour Remus ?

-Certaine, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Allons, Flammèche, me souffla t-il, à la fois mutin et charmeur – et mon cœur fit une embardée spectaculaire devant son regard gris perçant –, comment vas-tu réussir à porter un loup-garou de son poids ? Tu es si petite.

-Petite ne veut pas dire frêle, me défendis-je instinctivement.

-Mais tu es frêle, ma douce, me dit-il dans un souffle en s'arrêtant, le regard indéchiffrable, surtout pour mon cerveau en compote.

-Je ne suis pas frêle, répétais-je, toute conviction envolée, incapable de détacher mes yeux du gris de ses yeux.

-Si, tu es parfaite, murmura t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma joue et relevai instinctivement un peu plus la tête, une envie lancinante de l'embrasser faisant battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite.

Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi j'ai soufflé une ânerie pareille mais cela brisa la magie du moment plus sûrement qu'une tornade.

Il s'écarta en souriant et, sans un mot, repartit. Je restai un instant sur place, me haïssant d'avoir fait une débilité pareille ! Quelle Grosse Gourde Débile ! J'avais envie de me pendre ! Donnez-moi une corde ! Vite donnez-moi une corde ! Ou une hache, que je me coupe la tête moi-même !

Et puis je finis par rattraper Sirius.

-Bonne nuit, me sourit-il avec un air doux qui me fit fondre et me haïr encore plus.

-Bonne nuit, souris-je à mon tour.

Il se pencha et effleura ma joue d'un baiser. Et puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il repartit.

J'entrai dans ma salle commune où seules restaient les filles. Je leur souris et montai au dortoir.

Allongée sur mon lit, je me fis une promesse. Pendant les vacances de noël, j'embrasserais Sirius ! Même si je devais me faire jeter comme les autres greluches ensuite, j'obtiendrais un baiser de lui !

Trois mois. Dans trois mois, j'aurais mon baiser. Dans trois mois je serais fixée sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi.

Dans trois mois, ses lèvres toucheraient les miennes et mes mains se baladeraient dans ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux bruns, longs et soyeux. Dans trois mois, ses mains se baladeraient sur moi, libres et bienvenues. Même s'il me jetait juste après, je voulais tenter ma chance, savoir quel goût avaient ses lèvres.

Dans trois mois j'aurais bien des occasions d'obtenir ce que je voulais.

Résolue à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, je pris mon miroir. J'avais déjà vu les mêmes chez les jumelles, Adelina et Amélia.

-Amélia Eva Adelina Giudice-Moretti, soufflais-je à mon miroir.

Je vis apparaître un plafond bleu pâle illuminé d'une lueur mouvante.

-Amélia ? appelai-je.

Un visage masculin apparut à la surface du miroir.

Un visage magnifique. Des cheveux bruns, fins et soyeux tombant sur des yeux d'un vert intense, des traits fins et une bouche à baisers. Mais qui était cet homme ? Il devait avoir mon âge en plus.

-Euh… Je suis bien chez Amélia Moretti ? demandai-je en italien.

-Oui, sourit t-il.

Oh ! Par Merlin quel sourire !

-Qui la demande ?

-Sa cousine d'Angleterre, Lee'Lliane Yahnn.

-Je l'appelle, sourit-il de plus belle.

J'entendis un bruit d'eau et :

-Amélia, Amore, ta cousine est sur ton miroir, l'entendis-je dire.

Oh ! Par Merlin ! Alors c'était Gabriel ! Son futur mari ! Eh ben ! Elle ne s'embêtait pas, la cousine ! C'est qu'ils étaient beaux gosses les italiens ! Des tops models carrément ! Il était sorcier ? Sûrement, Amélia était en sixième année dans l'école italienne de magie, comme moi. Elle avait dut le rencontrer là-bas.

Le visage doux de ma cousine apparut dans le miroir.

-Salut ma grande ! me dit-elle en italien.

-Salut ! répondis-je dans la même langue. Dis donc, c'est ton homme ? Tu sais choisir, toi !

-Et en plus il est adorable ! rit-elle.

-Il a l'air !

Elle me fit un sourire rêveur et je vis le visage du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et je souris.

-Dis-moi, cugina*, toi qui nage dans le bonheur, tu voudrais bien arranger un coup à ta cousine chérie ? ris-je en voyant son sourire béat.

Elle me regarda, interloquée et sourit.

-C'est qui ?

-Un camarade.

-Il est comment ?

-Beau, très beau, très gentil, et très charmeur.

-Un Don Juan ? me demanda t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, malheureusement. Mais ça fait trois ans que j'espère qu'il me remarque. Je me fous de me faire jeter, je veux au moins avoir un baiser.

Elle me sourit.

-Je sais que tu t'en remettrais si tu devais essuyer une déception. Il s'appelle comment ?

-Sirius.

-Oh ! C'est lui ! Sirius Black, c'est ça ? Intéressant ! fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Eh bien, je peux t'arranger ça sans trop de problème. Toi et tes amis deviez dormir chez tante Serena mais Gabriel et moi vivons ensemble dans une grande maison assez loin des autres pour avoir le temps de les voir venir. Une maison au bord de la mer avec une piscine chauffée, me dit-elle, mutine.

J'eus un sourire rêveur. Une piscine ! Chauffée en plus ! J'avais encore plus hâte d'y être !

-Tu veux juste un baiser ? me demanda t-elle tandis que la bouche de son futur mari descendait sur son épaule nue.

-Pour commencer, oui, ris-je. On va y aller doucement, c'est un tombeur et si je dois me faire jeter, je ne préfère pas aller trop loin !

-Des chambres séparées alors, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-Ou des lits séparés, souffla Gabriel en descendant encore.

Il disparut de miroir et Amélia acquiesça, les yeux un peu embués. Certainement par les caresses de son homme.

-Oui, des lits séparés dans des chambres communes. Le problème, c'est qu'il y aura Lily. Si je te prends chez moi, je prends tout le groupe. Sinon, ça fait louche. Connaissant oncle Greg, je me ferais trucider avant d'avoir finis ma phrase. Je vais y réfléchir.

-Merci. J'aurais mon miroir avec moi tout le temps, mais appelle-moi seulement après 16h. C'est l'heure où je finis les cours.

Elle acquiesça et le visage de Remus me vint à l'esprit.

-Oh ! Et j'ai un ami qui t'aidera sans doute avec plaisir !

-Qui ?

-Remus.

-Remus Lupin, le loup-garou ?

-Oui, par contre, si tu peux faire passer le mot que tous ceux qui le savent fassent semblant de l'ignorer, ça serait vraiment gentil. Il ne l'accepte pas et ça le ronge. Quand vous le rencontrerez, si vous sentez le besoin de lui dire que vous savez, sous-entendez un truc dans le genre qu'il a les mêmes yeux que maman et souriez-lui de façon rassurante. Il sait pour elle et comprendra sans problème le message. Il a besoin de se sentir accepté sans condition…

-Et malgré sa condition, finit-elle à ma place. Je comprends. Je leur dirais.

-Merci ! fis-je, soulagée.

-Il a un miroir ?

-Je ne sais pas mais de toute façon ça paraitrait louche si tu apparaissais sur son miroir personnel.

-C'est vrai ! Bon ! On s'arrangera ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution, me sourit-elle avec malice.

Je lui rendis son sourire et la laissai à ses occupations. Des occupations bien plus intéressantes et agréables, ça, c'était sûr !

Je m'allongeai de nouveau sur mon lit et décidai d'en parler à Lily.

Quand elle disparut de mon miroir, elle savait tout de mon plan séduction. Si elle n'approuvait pas qu'il se dirige sur Sirius, elle me soutenait quand même dans mon entreprise.

-Je serais là, si ça se passe mal, m'avait-elle soufflée, très sérieuse.

-Et si ça se passe bien aussi, j'espère ! avais-je ris.

-Bien sûr mais ça c'est une évidence ! Pas besoin de le dire ! m'avait-elle gentiment grondée.

Remus allait certainement s'empresser d'accepter de m'aider et James m'aiderait sans doute aussi rien que pour que Lily n'ait pas le champ libre avec Sirius. Ce dernier ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle mais connaissant son aversion pour James, celui-ci essaierait de caser tous les hommes qui l'entouraient pour rester le seul homme libre pour elle. Elle n'accepterait sans aucun doute pas même s'il restait le dernier homme dans toute la galaxie mais j'étais pratiquement sûre que James penserait comme ça.

Ça me faisait donc trois alliés et une neutre. Rien que du bon ! Je m'endormis en souriant. Rêvant inlassablement de toutes les façons d'amener Sirius à m'embrasser.

Les jours passèrent, égaux à eux-mêmes. Cours, rires, piques acides et joutes verbales émaillaient nos journées. Et aussi les conversations avec Amélia et Gabriel. Bien des fois je sentis le regard de James et Remus sur moi. Je leur avais expliqués mon plan et comme je l'avais prévu ils avaient acceptés de m'aider. Exiger serait d'ailleurs plus approprié. Ils s'étaient lancé un regard que je n'avais pas réussi à déchiffrer et s'était rallié à moi avec une bonne humeur incompréhensible. Comme s'ils me remerciaient. Surtout James. Qu'espérait-il ? Je me le demandais bien.

*

Cela faisait trois semaines. Nous étions le jeudi 30 octobre et nous avions cours.

A seize heures, Lily et les Maraudeurs vinrent nous rejoindre et nous allâmes à la tour Gryffondor, nous installer dans la salle commune rouge et or.

Vers dix-sept heures on toqua à la fenêtre.

Eva, la chouette d'Amélia voletait devant le carreau, un parchemin à la patte.

James lui ouvrit et me tendit la lettre en souriant.

Je décachetai le parchemin et fronçai intérieurement les sourcils.

Elle m'avait envoyé les plans des chambres et le placement de tout le monde mais il y avait un problème. Pendant nos discutions quotidiennes on avait beaucoup parlé. De tout et de rien, de mes amis, de leurs relations entre eux, du fait que le mieux pour me rapprocher de Sirius était très certainement de nous mettre dans la même chambre et bien d'autres choses. Mais je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi elle avait fait un placement pareil. Sirius et moi n'étions pas du tout dans la même chambre !

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre pour comprendre leur plan. Pour que ce soit plus naturel, Gabriel et elle avaient imaginés un plan bien précis qui marcherait à tous les coups. Ce n'est qu'en plein milieu de la discussion qui va suivre que je le compris.

-Bon ! fis-je en souriant. Amélia et Gabriel m'ont envoyé le plan des chambres ! Ils s'excusent, on va devoir s'entasser, ils font des travaux dans leur maison et Adelina et Raphael ont absolument voulus rester avec nous. Donc ! Amélia, Adelina et moi, on sera dans la même chambre. Pareil pour James, Remus et les deux futurs époux. Lily et Sirius, vous serez dans la même pièce.

-Hors de question ! s'exclama tout de suite Lily.

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Hors de question que je dorme avec lui !

-Lily, _techniquement_, tu ne dormiras pas _avec_ lui, modérai-je.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas dormir avec ce crapaud pervers !

-Je ne touche pas aux épouvantails, lâcha Sirius, de mauvaise humeur.

Et là, je compris le plan ! Evidemment ! Lily détestait Sirius et James, Gabriel et Amélia les avait dispersés et avait mis Lily avec l'un d'eux parce que, d'après ce que je leur avais raconté en toute insouciance, ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle allait se braquer. Ils avaient mis James et Remus dans la même chambre pour que Lily se braque aussi à cette proposition :

-Tu préfères dormir avec James ? Remus va…

-Hors de question ! s'énerva t-elle. Je refuse catégoriquement de dormir dans la même chambre que le bigleux ! (James grimaça sous l'insulte et se renfrogna) Je suis désolée, Lee, mais je ne peux pas ! Si je dois dormir dans la même pièce que ces deux là, je préfère encore aller me pendre tout de suite au Saule Cogneur !

Je souris intérieurement de l'ingéniosité de ce plan pourtant si simple.

-Lily… Je… fis-je en mimant l'embarras et la déception.

-Je peux faire une proposition ? demanda Remus, qui avait manifestement comprit aussi.

-Vas-y… lâcha t-on chacun avec un timbre différent.

Lily semblait fâchée, James malheureux, Sirius goguenard et moi, blasé et déçue. C'était feint pour moi, évidemment. J'étais dans tous mes états intérieurement.

-Et si vous échangiez vos places, toutes les deux, sourit-il avec douceur. Ça te sépare de tes cousines, Lee (et Lily me fit un regard désolé), c'est embêtant, mais c'est certainement le seul moyen de ne pas avoir de morts.

-Moi, tant que je ne suis pas avec les deux affreux, ça me va ! lâcha Lily.

-Mouais… soupirai-je en feignant la déception absolue. Bon d'accord… Je leur renvoi avec les modifications…

-Merci ! me sourit Lily avec un air coupable.

Je lui fis un sourire et pris ma plume pour rectifier le papier. Je dessinai discrètement une petite tête joyeuse au bas du parchemin, dans un coin et le pliai pour le rendre à Eva.

Elle repartit sans demander son reste.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt enjoué. Sirius semblait avoir oublié les remarques de Lily et Remus riait facilement. Je voyais ses yeux étinceler d'une lueur inhabituelle. Il m'envoya un clin d'œil et je compris qu'il était heureux que j'aie enfin la possibilité d'avouer à Sirius mon attirance pour lui. Seul James ne rit ni ne sourit, cet après-midi-là. Lui n'avait pas oublié les remarques blessantes de Lily et il en avait gros sur le cœur à voir son visage défait.

Et je me couchai finalement après une journée somme toute assez paisible en passant au bal du lendemain. Le bal d'Halloween. Demain matin je recevrai un paquet, papa m'avait acheté une tenue et il voulait absolument que je la porte. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de me dire ce que c'était et je préférais ne m'attendre à rien. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas très intimes avec lui et ne lui avaient certainement pas relaté les différents que l'on avait eu mais venant de lui, tout était possible. Rien qu'au cas où, il était capable de m'envoyer le truc le plus moche du monde. De toute façon, si ça ne me plaisait pas je n'aurais qu'à la mettre pour la lui montrer et l'enlever ensuite. J'avais de très jolies tenues dans ma valise. Des jupes plissées, des chemises blanches, des loose-socks et des chaussures cirées. Tout pour me faire une très belle tenue d'écolière. Les jumeaux en feraient une maladie et j'en entendrais parler pendant des semaines, des mois, peut-être des années, mais je m'en fichais. Je détestais cette manie qu'ils avaient de vouloir diriger ma vie !

Je m'endormais en rêvant d'une jolie robe de bal façon Cendrillon ou la Belle au bois dormant.

*

Le lendemain matin fut la matinée des merveilles ! Je me levais d'humeur joyeuse, j'adore Halloween !

Quand j'étais petite on allait tous ensemble récolter des bonbons. Papa et maman restaient en retrait et David et Guillaume m'emmenaient en me faisant sauter des bras de l'un aux bras de l'autre à toutes les maisons de la rue. Nos parents nous suivaient de loin tandis qu'Allan et Myra s'occupaient des jumeaux sur le même trajet. Et nous retournions toujours en courant montrer à nos parents nos incroyables trouvailles ou les montagnes de bonbons que l'on nous avait donnés. Il y avait une vieille femme, dans notre rue, qui nous donnait toujours un kilo de bonbons chacun. Tous les ans, nous avions au moins sept kilos de bonbons. Ça nous durait toute l'année.

J'adore Halloween !

J'étais la seule debout dans le dortoir, comme chaque matin. Nous étions vendredi et je commençais à dix heures. Mais je suis une couche-tard-lève-tôt et n'ai besoin que de cinq ou six heures de sommeil pour me sentir fraiche comme une rose et j'étais toujours la première debout, quoi qu'il arrive. Même les nombreuses nuits blanches qui avaient émaillées ma scolarité depuis la première année n'avaient pas réussies à entamer ça.

J'allai faire ma toilette en chantonnant et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Bien sûr les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient déjà là. Lily était une lève tôt et vu leurs têtes, les quatre garçons n'avaient pas dus dormir beaucoup. Pas du tout sans doute.

J'allai leur dire bonjour et ils me proposèrent de petit-déjeuner à leur table. J'acceptai en souriant et me mit entre Sirius et Remus.

Bientôt Aphrodite vint se poser sur mes genoux et lorgna avec insistance le bacon qui traînait paresseusement dans nos assiettes. Sirius lui en donna une longue tranche qu'il avait découpé en morceau rien que pour elle et elle le remercia en lui léchant consciencieusement les doigts et en ronronnant comme un sonneur.

-Je crois que c'est pour toi, me sourit Sirius en montrant Salem et Baudelaire qui plongeaient vers nous, un long paquet manifestement un peu lourd pour eux entre les pattes.

Je remerciai les hiboux et leur offris des morceaux de bacon piqué dans l'assiette de Sirius.

-Eh ! Petite voleuse ! rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Bah ! Pique dans mon assiette ! lui souris-je. Mais d'abord, pousses-toi un peu ! fis-je en débarrassant son assiette tandis que Remus poussait la sienne en riant. Il me tendit le long paquet que les hiboux avaient déposé à côté de lui, le reste de la table étant vide.

Je posais le paquet en travers de la table et tirais sur le ruban rouge qui le fermait. Il s'ouvrit comme une fleur et je vis apparaître un amas de tissus apparemment informe. Mais quand je le soulevai une superbe robe marron prit forme. Sans manche, elle portait un ruban marron clair autour de la taille et descendait en corolles jusqu'au sol. Un papier s'en échappa et je me mis à pleurer en le lisant.

_"Tu seras la plus belle ce soir, comme toujours, Allumette. Passe un bon Halloween. Ton père qui t'aime. "_

Cela faisait des années que mon père ne m'avait plus appelée Allumette ! C'était le surnom qu'il me donnait quand j'étais petite. Il me disait toujours que j'étais une petite allumette et qu'un jour, quand je serrais enfin une femme, il ne me faudrait plus qu'une étincelle pour me transformer en magnifique brasier. " La même étincelle que ta maman et moi, me souriait-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Un jour, Allumette, tu seras belle comme ta maman et une étincelle, comme moi, te montreras à quel point tu es unique et magnifique. "

Et puis, maman… Enfin, papa avait arrêté de m'appeler Allumette et j'étais devenue " ma chérie ". Mais ce surnom, Allumette, avait illuminé mon enfance et ce matin, ce billet à la main, je ressenti tout l'amour que mon père pouvait avoir pour moi. Et cet amour était bien plus grand que tout ce qui existât en ce monde. Il l'englobait, le réduisait à un vulgaire caillou et le faisait disparaître par son immensité.

Sirius me prit doucement la robe des mains et Remus m'enlaça de ses bras forts et réconfortants.

J'étais heureuse, j'étais en pleure, j'étais en paix et rien n'aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit.

Je finis par me calmer et Sirius me prit dans ses bras.

-Eh bien, Flammèche, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu pleurer, me dit-il avec un sourire doux.

Et puis il me fit me retourner, le dos contre son torse et mit la robe devant moi, comme devant un miroir.

-Ton père à raison, tu seras la plus belle ce soir, comme toujours, me souffla t-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Tu vas abîmer la robe, crapaud, lança Lily avec une moue dégoûtée.

Il lui lança un regard que je ne vis pas mais je l'avais senti se crisper et il me lâcha.

-Toujours aussi aimable. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus agréable par un si beau matin ? Tu pourrais au moins être aussi joyeuse que Lee, ça ferait un peu plus plaisir à voir, t'as l'air d'un épouvantail à faire la gueule comme ça !

-Je me fous de ce que tu pense de moi, crapaud, et Lee sait que je suis très contente pour elle. Je suis même certainement la seule qui ai véritablement comprit pourquoi elle pleure. Alors ne me fait pas la morale !

Il soupira et se retourna vers moi.

-Ton père a très bon goût, cette robe est superbe ! me sourit-il comme si l'intermède entre Lily et lui n'avait existé.

Je lui rendis son sourire et remis précautionneusement la robe dans son carton.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton costume de ce soir ?

-Pas besoin de costume pour lui, ni pour le bigleux et le rat, d'ailleurs ! Ils sont déjà monstrueux ! lâcha Lily avant de sortir de table.

Je la rejoignis dans le couloir, elle pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui soufflai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je ressemble vraiment à un épouvantail ? me demanda t-elle, désespérée.

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu va chercher ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est à cause de Sirius ? Ne l'écoute pas, il est énervé, c'est tout. C'est parce que tu l'as traité de crapaud.

-Tu crois ça ? me fit-elle, ironique. Ce que tu peux être naïve, des fois ! Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai dis qu'il ressemblait à un crapaud, qu'il était énervé. Il ne m'a pas lancé un regard exaspéré, il m'a lancé un regard de reproche !

-Et alors ? Il te reprochait d'être désagréable, c'est tout !

-Tu m'étonne que t'as pas encore eus ton baiser, pauvre cloche, me fit-elle avec un sourire doux. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout l'amour dont tu es entourée. Tu évolues dans un rêve et tu ne le vois même pas. Ils sont tous accros à toi et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué.

-Ils ne sont pas amoureux de moi ! m'exclamai-je comme une évidence.

-Tu rigoles ! Ils te couvent du regard comme ça n'est pas permis !

-James est amoureux de toi !

-Oh ! Oui ! Parlons-en, tiens, de celui-là ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, c'est le fait que je te ressemble…

-Lily, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! James est amoureux de toi et de personne d'autre et…

-C'est vrai, Lily, dit Remus derrière nous, mon paquet dans les bras. C'est ton nom qu'il dit dans son sommeil, ce sont tes goûts qu'il essaye de connaître. S'il avait voulu sortir avec Lee, il aurait pu le faire n'importe quand durant les cinq dernières années. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ?

-L'autre !

-Non, s'il était tombé amoureux de Lee, même lui n'aurait rien pu y faire. Ils se serraient battus plutôt que de laisser l'autre tenter quoi que ce soit, jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait renoncé à elle pour laisser le champ libre à l'autre. Ils n'ont pas ce genre de caractères. S'il nous aide c'est pour bien d'autres raisons que le seul fait d'aider Lee à être heureuse.

-C'est qui l'autre ? intervins-je curieuse et complètement larguée.

-Une évidence ! me lança Lily avant de partir.

Certainement pour la tour de Gryffondor.

Je regardai Remus avec un regard interrogateur que j'espérais absolument adorable mais il me sourit avec malice.

-C'est moins drôle si je te donne son nom, je te l'ai déjà dis.

-Mais c'est quiiiieuh ? lui fis avec une moue énervée de gamine pourrie gâtée.

-Pas de boudin avec moi, Lee, ça ne marche pas.

-D'habitude si.

-Oui, mais là non. Comme l'a dit Lily, l'autre est une évidence.

-Ben pour moi, ce n'est pas évident du tout ! boudai-je.

-C'est normal, Lee, ça te concerne, rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Et nous allâmes tous les deux à ma salle commune.

A peine arrivés, une ribambelle de filles se mit à chuchoter.

-Je la monte, me sourit-il en mettant ma robe hors de ma portée.

-Les escaliers sont ensorcelés, j'aimerai bien voir ça ! ris-je, amusée par sa soudaine confiance en lui.

-Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois, me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. Pour l'autre.

Et il s'engagea dans les marches comme une fleur. En fait, il les sauta, plus précisément. Et arriva comme une fleur au seuil de ma chambre.

-Tu voudrais pas faire pareil avec moi ? lui lançai-je en souriant avec malice.

Il me regarda, déposa mon paquet contre la porte et descendit en surfant sur les marches devenues lisses.

-En route, princesse, me souffla t-il avec un grand sourire en me soulevant dans ses bras en tout point comme une véritable princesse de dessins animés.

Et il fit de nouveau son impressionnant saut qui l'amena après une pirouette hallucinante sur le palier de mon dortoir.

Je toquai à la porte et entrai. Il avait tourné les yeux vers le mur, prévenant comme il était. Un homme parfait.

-Les filles, Remus est devant la porte, il m'a aidé à monter un paquet, je peux le faire entrer ?

Les filles, et surtout Alyssa, acceptèrent avec une joie évidente. Je le fis entrer et il sourit en leur disant bonjour.

Alyssa se leva de son lit dans une jolie nuisette blanche à moitié transparente qu'il ne parut pas remarquer et alla dans la salle de bain en roulant des hanches.

Elle avait toujours voulut sortir avec lui mais il était tellement gentil qu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher de lui avec sa réputation de chaudasse. Et à vrai dire, cette réputation, bien que fausse, ne l'était pas tout à fait. Elle avait eu quelques petits… disons… manques de patience avec son ex et ils avaient pris les couloirs vides et leurs murs pour des lits. Assez inconfortable, mais très excitant d'après elle.

Quoi ? Nous parlons de sexe donc nous sommes des dévergondées ? J'ai entendu ce commentaire chez quelques uns, non ? Non ? Menteurs ! Mais non, nous ne sommes pas des dévergondés, nous nous informons entre nous. Vous ne voyez pas mon grand sourire angélique ? Eh bien pourtant il est là, regardez de plus près, je suis sûre que vous verrez même nos auréoles !

Quand elle revint, toujours avec sa nuisette quasi-transparente, il ne sembla pas plus le remarqué. Et quand il se tourna vers moi alors que je lui demandais son avis sur la robe, son regard tomba sur la poitrine nue de notre chère Alyssa nationale. Il resta un moment sous le choc, stoïque comme un manche de pelle et puis il cligna des yeux et, complètement raide, il se tourna vers moi et me fit ce sourire doux comme il en avait le secret. Quiconque d'extérieur à notre petit groupe – Maraudeurs, Lily et moi – n'aurait rien remarqué de différent à d'habitude, mais je le connaissais depuis longtemps et l'avait observé de longues heures durant et quand il se tourna vers moi son sourire était plus large et ses yeux brillaient comme des phares, faisant ressortir la lune au fond de ses yeux.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et il tourna discrètement les yeux. Bien sûr il tomba une nouvelle fois sur la poitrine nue de ma colocataire et ses yeux se mirent à luire comme des lucioles dans son beau visage. Très joli effet. Monsieur semblait captivé et je me mis à rire.

-Tu te rends compte que Sirius et James ne sont pas vraiment à ton goût, finalement, lui murmurai-je, narquoise.

Il me jeta un regard surprit et sourit de plus belle.

-Ils sont tout à fait à mon goût mais refais-moi un show pareil et je te promets de changer de bord, ma chérie, me souffla t-il, hilare, avec un petit doigt en l'air.

Je lui envoyai mon poing dans l'épaule et il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les filles. A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur James et Sirius.

-Décidément, j'adore les chambres des dames au matin, sourit celui-ci, un brin carnassier en regardant la poitrine qu'Alyssa était en train de couvrir.

-Oui, bah toi et ton amant, vous descendez tout de suite, je vous apporte votre mascotte bientôt, ris-je en le poussant vers la porte à peine refermée. Oh ! Et pas de triolisme dans la salle commune ! On est chez les Serdanges ici, pas chez les Devergondors, hein !

Ils se mirent à rirent et sortirent en lançant des " On t'attend, mon chou " à Remus avec des airs de la _cage aux folles_.

Il commença à rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter.

-Assieds-toi, Remus, tu vas te casser la gueule à rire comme ça, lui souris-je en le faisant asseoir sur mon lit bien fait.

Il finit par s'allonger en se tenant les côtes et les filles sortirent en riant.

Quelques secondes plus tard James et Sirius ouvrait de nouveau la porte et me trouvaient allongée près de Remus, souriant aux anges.

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit et il s'assit, manifestement de bien mauvaise humeur, sur le lit d'Abby, juste à gauche du mien. James s'assit à côté de lui et me fit un sourire.

-Elles sont jolies tes coloc' !

-Toi, tu tournes autour de Lily, laisses les autres tranquilles ! ris-je en me redressant.

-Bah ! On a le droit de regarder, non ? se défendit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Non, même pas ! le morigénai-je en m'appuyant sur le ventre plat et musclé de Remus.

Eh oui ! Les filles ! Remus est musclé hyper comme il faut ! Je le sais pour avoir passé quelques nuits avec lui dans ma maison de campagne, en France ! Quoi ? Si nous avons fais des trucs sexuels ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais l'été dernier il est venu passé deux semaines chez moi et comme les chambres d'Alan, Myra, Guillaume et David sont fermées à clés et que seuls eux et mon père ont les clés… Tom et Dan étaient en vacances chez Betty et Margo et avaient emporté la clé de leur chambre aussi et papa partait largement avant qu'on se réveille et rentrait bien après que l'on se soit couché, je ne pouvais pas trop faire autrement. Quoi ? Dans mon lit ? Eh oui ! Tous les deux ! Mais on n'avait rien fait de sexuel, on aurait pu, on avait toute latitude de faire ce qu'on voulait, mais non, il ne s'est rien passé.

Pourtant, je pense que ni lui ni moi n'aurions été gênés de le faire. Notre relation a toujours été ambiguë et à vrai dire, le fait de devenir amants ne nous répugnait pas, bien que nous sachions pertinemment qu'une relation de couple nous était impossible. Notre relation était trop complémentaire, trop parfaite pour qu'on arrive à créer une vrai relation amoureuse, tous les deux. Une vraie relation amoureuse ressemble à un mur en pierre, plein d'aspérités auxquels s'accrocher. Remus et moi étions depuis toujours unis par une amitié absolue qui dépassait la conception-même de l'amitié au sens généralement admit du terme. Notre relation, depuis toujours, était fondé sur une simple idée : "une âme pour deux". Il nous semblait que nous étions les deux moitiés de la même âme, faire l'amour ensemble reviendrait donc simplement à nous fondre de nouveau en une seule âme l'espace d'un moment, bien sûr il y aurait du plaisir mais ça ne serait "rien de plus" qu'un rassemblement des deux morceaux que nous étions. Seulement une âme ne peut s'aimer elle-même au point d'entretenir une relation avec l'autre moitié d'elle-même. Comme nous, nous étions incapables de nous voir comme un couple, tandis que le sexe ensemble nous semblait, sinon naturel, au moins loin d'être répugnant.

Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde mais il a exigé de dormir dans le matelas, sinon il aurait dormit dans mon lit. Hein ? Vous dîtes ? Mais non pas tous les deux dans le même lit ! Comme vous avez les idées mal tournées ! Rhoooh ! Non mais ! Mais je l'ai vu en caleçon et j'avoue avoir bavé copieusement sur son corps parfait. En cachette bien sûr, mais quand même. Mais je ne lui aurais pas sauté dessus. Ni cet été-là, ni en ce moment-même dans mon dortoir de Poudlard !

-On ne regarde personne d'autre quand on dit être fou amoureux d'une personne, souris-je à James. C'est ce que dis le Code d'Honneur de l'Homme Parfait.

-Le Code d'Honneur de l'Homme Parfait ? me demanda t-il, perplexe.

-Les dix lois de l'Homme Parfait. Tu ne connais pas ?

-Euh… Non, me fit-il, soudain inquiet.

Je me marrais intérieurement. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf quand il s'agissait de séduire Lily ! On pouvait tout lui faire avaler !

-Douceur, Tendresse, Gentillesse, Attention, Preuves d'Amour, Œillères, Ecoute, Compréhension, Romantisme et Séduction, toujours. Les dix lois de l'Homme Parfait, lui soufflais-je, intérieurement prise de fou rire.

N'empêche, ça n'est pas tout à fait faux ! Un homme qui fait tout ça avec naturelle et amour est un homme presque parfait ! Il ne lui manque plus qu'à savoir faire le ménage, la lessive, le repassage, la cuisine, à être ordonné, à porter le bébé à notre place et à nous laisser regarder le foot tranquille !

Quoi ? Je parle comme un homme ? Oui, je sais. Je fais un peu de sarcasme en direction des cons… Quoi ? Je suis méchante ? Mmmh… Voyons… Non. Pas vraiment, je suis réaliste… Mais heureusement, je vivais avec trois hommes à peu près parfait et les sorciers ne regardent pas le foot. Ils n'ont même pas la télé ! C'est ce qui est bien avec les sorciers, en dehors de lire, ils n'ont aucun motif pour rester cloîtrer des jours entier ! Enfin ! Revenons à nos moutons !

James me fit un regard désespéré.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à être tout ça à la fois…

-Oh ! Non ! Me fait pas cette tête-là ! Je rigolais, moi ! lui avouai-je en me levant pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il posa sa tête sur moi et sourit.

-C'est qu'on est bien ici, me fit-il, la tête contre ma poitrine, l'air malicieux.

-Oui, bon ! Je ne suis pas très grande et alors ? bredouillai-je tandis que Sirius lui donnait un coup sur la tête.

Il s'écarta en souriant et Remus se leva de mon lit.

-On doit y aller, on a cours, là, nous.

Il me fit une bise sur le front et ils descendirent tous. Je les accompagnai à la porte de la salle commune et me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils.

-Quadriolisme ? me demanda Zack en souriant.

-Non, capitaine, amitié, juste amitié, lui souris-je à mon tour.

-T'as l'air épuisée, pourtant !

-Oh ! Oui ! Je m'amuse à me taper trois gars en pleine forme dans mon dortoir, personne ne nous entend et je redescends parfaitement coiffée !

-Tu n'es jamais parfaitement coiffée !

Je lui lançai un coussin et il se mit à rire.

-Ça t'amuse, hein ? Espèce de petit pervers ! ris-je aussi.

Il rit de plus belle et finit par me regarder dans les yeux, toujours souriant.

-Et avec Remus ça se passe bien ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Remus ?

-Vous sortez ensemble, non ?

-Pas du tout ! On est juste amis, on s'adore, on est tendre l'un envers l'autre mais il n'y a pas de désir ! Où t'as été chercher ça ?

-Oh ! Arrête ! Vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble et tout à l'heure il t'a fait monter dans ses bras !

-Oui, c'est ce que je dis, on est amis ! On s'est embrassé ou tripoter ? Non ! On ne sort pas ensemble !

-Tu ne t'intéresse vraiment pas à lui ?

-Non ! Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? C'est Tom et Dan qui te l'ont demandé ?

Il me fit une moue désolé et je soupirais avant de monter dans ma chambre. Décidément, même à distance, ils trouvaient toujours des moyens pour me surveiller.

Je finis par aller en cours. A quinze heures, j'avais terminé ma journée et attendais patiemment Lily, qui devait venir se changer avec moi.

Elle arriva à seize heures vingt avec son maquillage et sa tenue, une magnifique robe rouge recouverte de dentelle noire.

Nous essayâmes tout un tas de couleurs de maquillage et puis elle me demanda de lui remontrer ma robe. Je la mis devant moi avec plaisir.

-Tu seras sans aucun doute vraiment la plus belle, Lee. Sans aucun doute, me dit-elle avec douceur, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Je ne serais pas la plus belle et tu le sais, lui souris-je. Il y a bien des filles plus belles que moi qu'un rien habille ! J'aurais une belle robe, c'est tout ! Et puis, tu es bien plus belle que moi, lui soufflai-je avec toute la sincérité du monde. Elle me sourit et tourna le regard vers le carton de la robe.

-Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a deux autres paquets ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Quoi ?

Je regardai à mon tour et ouvris de grands yeux. Il y avait deux boites, la première était une boite à chaussure et l'autre…

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! Il me l'a achetée ! J'y crois pas !

Et je fondais en larme pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Mon père m'avait acheté la boite de maquillage de laquelle j'avais passé mon été à rêver. Elle coûtait une fortune et il avait refusé de me l'acheté. Tous les jours, on allait en course et tous les jours je m'arrêtais devant. J'ai travaillé pendant un mois et demi pour me la payer mais il m'a fait une crise en me disant qu'il refusait catégoriquement que je me maquille. Mais il me l'avait déjà acheté, en fait ! Dés le premier jour, je suis sûre ! C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ce genre de cachotterie. Pourquoi ?

Je pris la boite de maquillage et l'ouvris, découvrant cinq étages de couleurs, toute la palette de l'arc-en-ciel ! Un morceau de parchemin était posé sur la dernière.

_"Parce que tu es une femme. Ma petite fille chérie. Mon Allumette. Ton père qui t'aime."_

Décidément, il était bien sentimental aujourd'hui. Oh ! Par Merlin ! Non ! C'était l'anniversaire de la… Oh ! D'un seul coup je compris. Le paquet avait été envoyé plus d'une semaine auparavant pour arriver à temps pour Halloween, de France, et une semaine plus tôt, c'était cet anniversaire-là… Pauvre papa, tout seul un jour pareil…

Je finis par arrêter de pleurer, bercer par Lily et je décidai de la maquiller avec mon tout nouveau maquillage.

Les filles arrivèrent un peu plus tard et nous nous changeâmes. Elles s'extasièrent toutes sur ma robe et les chaussures qui allaient avec.

Nous nous maquillâmes en discutant et en riant. Et puis nous nous décidâmes enfin à descendre. Les Maraudeurs nous attendaient au bas des marches, devant la Grande Salle.

Quand ils nous virent arriver, Lily et moi, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés.

James fixait Lily, bouche bée et Sirius me regardait, ses yeux gris soudain sombres. Remus, lui, nous contemplait avec son sourire doux. Il nous tendit à chacune une main et nous finîmes notre descente à son bras.

Et puis, nous prenant chacune une main il nous présenta chacune à l'un et l'autre de ses amis.

Lily me regarda et je lui fis un sourire encourageant. On avait convenue toutes les deux que ce soirs elle serait aussi courtoise que possible avec Sirius et James. Elle prit à regret la main de James – je fis semblant de ne pas voir sa grimace – et je pris avec plaisir celle de Sirius.

Ils nous menèrent comme des gentlemen jusqu'à la Grande Salle et nous nous mîmes à la même table. Durant tout le dîner ils furent prévenants, attentionnés, d'une gentillesse extraordinaire et ils écoutaient nos moindres paroles. Ils avaient tous les trois un doux sourire et ne lésinèrent pas sur les compliments et les mots gentils.

A la première danse, Alyssa vint chercher Remus et, après un regard satisfait au reste de la table, il se leva et la rejoignit sur la piste. Je n'avais jamais vu Remus danser et il semblait évoluer avec une certaine aisance. Il avait l'air un peu raide mais je me doutais que c'était plus par manque de confiance en lui que parce qu'il ne savait pas danser.

Je le regardai, fasciné par la douce paix qui se dégageait de lui. Il lui souriait de ce sourire à la douceur de miel et elle semblait aux anges.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, me souffla Sirius à l'oreille alors que débutait un slow.

Je le regardai, surprise et acceptai avec un sourire très certainement ouvertement béat. Il me conduisit dans un slow langoureux et son air charmeur revint.

-Ton père avait raison, tu es la plus belle ce soir, me sourit-il.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui souris-je à mon tour, me donnant autant que possible un air sûr de moi tandis que mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

-Merci.

Oh ! Quel sourire ! Il était vraiment magnifique et son pantalon et sa chemise noirs n'y étaient pas pour grand-chose.

Plus que James, plus que Remus, même, il avait toujours été le plus beau. Il avait une grâce féline et un regard hypnotique. Grand, mince et musclé juste comme il fallait où il fallait, il avait toujours eu ma préférence. C'avait toujours été celui dont j'espérais un jour qu'il m'ouvrirait ses bras. Là où James avait éveillé l'étincelle d'une amitié simple, là où Remus avait allumé le feu de l'amitié sans limite, Sirius avait complètement éclairé mon paysage. Du noir et blanc de l'enfance et de la souffrance j'étais passé aux couleurs d'une vie pleine de petits bonheurs et de grandes joies quand il était entré dans ma vie. James m'avait apporté les couleurs à vif, Remus y avait rajoutées des pastels aux douceurs de coton et Sirius avait lié tout ça. Il avait donné à toutes ces couleurs, à toute cette palette, des formes, des contours, des détails. Il avait offert au tableau de ma vie le pinceau qui lui manquait. Un pinceau de soie. Il avait reconstruit de son simple sourire, de son simple regard, la petite fille blessée que j'étais.

Ses yeux gris posés sur moi m'ont redonné courage et son sourire m'a rendu confiance. Et la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers moi durant ces cinq ans avait fini de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Qu'il m'ouvre ses bras et je ne serais plus que douceur et tendresse. Mais il ne m'avait jamais ouvert ses bras. Je n'avais jamais réussi à atteindre son cœur. Il avait préféré se tourner vers ces dizaines d'autres qui ne lui apportaient rien. Ces dizaines d'autres qu'il prenait un jour et laissait le lendemain.

Je sentis son regard sur moi et, relevant la tête, je vis ses yeux gris fixés sur moi. Il avait arrêté de danser et se tenait au milieu de la piste, ma main toujours dans la sienne et l'autre toujours sur ma taille.

-A quoi tu penses, Flammèche ? me demanda t-il avec la douceur d'une nuit d'été.

-A toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Bien sûr c'était la vérité mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Ça avait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres sans prévenir et il me regardait maintenant avec un sourire à la fois doux et incroyablement tendre.

-J'aime quand tu penses à moi, me souffla t-il à l'oreille en recommençant à danser. Ne pense qu'à moi, Flammèche, ne pense qu'à moi au moins pour ce soir.

Je lui souris de ce sourire que personne d'autre n'avait jamais vu. Ce sourire qu'on n'offre qu'à l'homme qu'on aime. Ce sourire qui illuminerait la galaxie de bonheur et de paix et qui pourtant est d'une douceur et d'une tendresse immense. Ce sourire que seul un bonheur total peut faire éclore.

Et je lui souris de ce sourire durant toute la soirée.

Nous dansâmes un long moment et puis, quand mes jambes commencèrent à flageoler d'avoir trop dansé, il me souleva dans ses bras et me posa sur ses genoux à notre table.

Et je m'endormis contre lui, auréoler de bonheur et de paix, mon cœur battant au rythme du sien, lent, calme, paisible, ses bras m'entourant et me rassurant mieux qu'une armure.

J'ouvris un œil en sentant les draps frais sous la peau nue de mon dos et les refermai en sentant des mains défaire mes chaussures et détacher ma robe. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et ses mains chaudes contre ma peau étaient un vrai délice. Je sentis mes draps se refermer sur moi et la voix douce et chaude de Sirius me parvint à travers le voile de la somnolence.

-Dors bien, Flammèche, dors bien.

Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front en le plus doux des baisers.

Je m'endormis en paix, heureuse. Fatigué mais profondément heureuse.

* * *

_**(*"Cousine" en italien)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Et voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera dans quinze jours, comme prévu.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**Prochain chapitre : **_**VII. Pour une danse avec elle**_


	8. Pour une danse avec elle

**De retour pour un 7° chapitre (en avance parce qu'une amie m'a suppliée et promis une très jolie récompense - -') !**

*****

**Mais d'abord, je vous réponds :**

_**Lumibd**_**: Mary-Sue, Lee, dans le chapitre précédent ? Oui ! Grave ! Pas fais exprès mais évident, c'est sûr. ^^ **

**Pour ce qui est de "**_**la Cage aux Folles**_**", j'ai vérifié, c'est sorti en 1978, soit deux ans après le contexte du chapitre, c'est vrai. En fait, je l'ai mis parce que ce n'est qu'une référence culturelle cinématographique et théâtrale – "moldue" – parmi tant d'autres mais qui aide à imaginer leur attitude. **

**Pour moi, Lee a environ 48 ans (l'âge qu'elle aurait aujourd'hui si elle avait vraiment existé) quand elle écrit tout ça, ce sont ses souvenirs – d'où le point de vue subjectif – qu'elle dépose sur le papier – ou le parchemin pour les puristes (^^). Mais elle n'a pas que ça comme souvenirs, elle a aussi tous les souvenirs de ce qui a traversé toute sa vie, ses 48 ans d'existence, et même si elle parle de ce qu'elle a vécue à 16 ans, rien ne l'empêche de faire référence à quelque chose qu'elle a vu plus tard (surtout que dans le prologue elle explique que son père est médecin pour les moldus, donc il garde de sa vie dans le monde moldu quelques anecdotes, quelques objets, quelques références et tout, elle a été élevé aux trois quarts comme une sorcière mais un quart reste "moldu"). Tu verras aussi apparaître le **_**Chat Potté**_** (sorti en 2004) parce que c'est ce qu'elle trouve de mieux pour décrire cette expression du visage. **

**"**_**La Cage aux Folles**_**" n'est donc qu'une référence pour décrire au mieux l'attitude des garçons à ce moment-là. ^^**

**Mais c'est vrai que ça n'était pas sorti alors et que, sorcière, elle avait peu de chances de connaître. Mais la vie de Lee a changée depuis cette époque. Qui sait ce qu'elle a vécu ? Et puis, ce n'est pas rare qu'un sorcier se passionne pour les techniques et technologies moldues, même sorcière, elle peut, à ce jour, avoir vu le film ou la pièce de théâtre.**

*****

**Et voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre VII**

**Pour une danse avec elle**

En plein milieu de la nuit je me réveillai en sursaut, un étrange pressentiment m'étreignant avec une poigne de fer. Je me levai, laissant mon instinct me guider. Il m'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre du dortoir donnant sur le parc devant le château et j'y aperçu… Un feu ? Non ! Pas en plein parc ! D'ailleurs un feu ne se déplaçait pas !

Au moment où je compris que c'était une chevelure rousse deux yeux vert émeraude vinrent se planter dans les miens.

Par Merlin ! Je connaissais ces yeux ! Je les connaissais très bien, j'avais les même ! Et cette lune au fond ! Oh ! Par Merlin et tous les dieux ! Impossible ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était… Oh ! Par Merlin ! Elle avait disparue six ans auparavant ! Et pourtant, ces cheveux roux ! C'étaient les siens, j'en étais persuadée ! Ces yeux ! Je ne pouvais pas me tromper !

Surexcitée, je sorti en courant du dortoir – ne prenant que le temps d'enfiler ma robe d'école – et m'engageai dans les couloirs à toute vitesse sous ma forme de panthère. J'aperçu Rusard de dos et, sans ralentir, me transformai en chat le temps d'une foulée. Je l'entendis vociférer tandis que je tournai au coin du couloir et me changeai de nouveau en panthère.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour sortir.

J'arrivai enfin sur la pelouse du parc mais elle n'était plus là.

Il n'y avait plus trace d'elle nulle part.

J'aperçu une tâche blanche près des marches. Aphrodite. Je la pris dans mes bras, remarquant au passage avec dégoût le rat gris sans queue qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule, et rentrai.

A peine arrivée dans le hall, je me senti tirée en arrière et pressée contre quelque de trop doux pour être un mur.

-Rusard arrive.

Chuchotement roque d'une voix que je reconnu sans peine. Sirius.

J'entendis des pas venir dans notre direction et Aphrodite me sauta des bras. J'allai la rattraper quand un bras passa autour de mes épaules et me retint.

-Mauvaise idée. Ton chat s'en sortira.

-C'est une chatte, Sirius. Une femelle.

-Très jolie femelle, c'est sûr, mais ça n'en reste pas moins un félin et face à Rusard et Fouineur, elle s'en sortira mieux que toi.

La lampe de Rusard se rapprochait et je vis ma jolie Aphrodite s'asseoir tranquillement devant la lumière. Bientôt celle-ci vint s'entrelacer dans son poil blanc et elle poussa un miaulement doux. Si elle n'avait pas été une simple chatte j'aurais dit du miaulement qu'il était charmeur, mais cette idée était évidemment une ineptie et je souris de ma bêtise.

-Pourquoi tu… me demandait Sirius quand la tête de Fouineur passa le coin du mur.

Il se tut et je vis avec stupéfaction ma chatte passer sa queue blanche sous le menton de l'horrible chat de Rusard et partir d'un pas tranquille dans la direction opposée à nous.

Complètement abasourdie, je regardai Fouineur la suivre en miaulant. Elle s'arrêta un instant, tourna la tête comme pour vérifier qu'il la suivait bien et repartit de son pas impérial.

Rusard vociféra un moment contre son chat et soupira.

-S'il est partit, c'est qu'il a rien sentit, marmonna t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

-Très intelligent, ton chat, me souffla Sirius quand les pas de Rusard ne parvinrent plus à nos oreilles.

-C'est une chatte, soupirai-je pour la seconde fois.

-C'est un animal.

-Oui, exactement comme toi, et pourtant je suis sûre que tu es fier d'être un mâle. Garde-lui la fierté d'être une femelle.

Je le senti sourire contre mes cheveux et m'écartai mais il me retint. Il voulait me tuer ou quoi ? J'avais déjà le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, un peut plus et il allait exploser ! Par Merlin, ce que ce mec pouvait m'attirer ! Mais voilà, il ne semblait pas vouloir de moi et j'avais une frousse immonde de lui avouer mes sentiments tant il devait avoir l'habitude d'entendre des déclarations toute la journée, alors ma seule défense c'était l'attaque.

-Rusard est partit, tu peux me lâcher, objectai-je.

-Et si le mâle en moi ne veut pas te laisser partir comme ça ? me souffla t-il à l'oreille.

-Et que pourrait bien vouloir de moi le mâle en toi ? ironisai-je.

Bon dieu, qu'il arrête avant que je sorte les crocs !

-Bien des choses, ma belle, bien des choses, murmura t-il avant de me lâcher.

-Merci, dis-je en époussetant mes vêtements.

Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il la regarda avec attention et sourit.

-C'est incroyable comme il peut être énervant, ce vieux grincheux sadique. Rusard revient.

Un miaulement nous fit sursauté, Aphrodite nous regardait, calme comme à son habitude.

Sirius sourit.

-Laissons ton chat s'en charger et partons.

-Aphrodite est une chatte !

-Aphrodite, hein ? ricana Sirius.

-Tais-toi !

Je fis une caresse à ma belle angora. Je repensais à cette silhouette aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts.

_Impossible_, me dis-je. _Elle a disparut il y a six ans. Impossible._

-Tu viens avec moi où t'attends que Rusard te chope ? me demanda Sirius, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir quoi faire. Je le suivais, évidemment.

Il sourit et m'emmena dans les cuisines du château. Immense pièce au plafond très haut, réplique presque exacte de la Grande Salle avec les tables de dîner, les bancs et l'estrade des professeurs.

-Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? me demanda t-il.

-Mes frères m'en ont souvent parlé. C'est incroyable !

Remus était assit à une table, une tasse fumante devant lui, James buvait une choppe en face de lui.

Comme elle semblait loin cette soirée d'Halloween ! J'avais l'impression de me réveiller après un incroyable rêve. Ils ne portaient plus les costumes de la soirée, n'avait manifestement plus autant le souci de l'attention qu'ils pourraient me porter. Tout était comme avant. Rien n'avait changé. Et cette soirée avec Sirius n'avait été qu'un rêve. C'était fini. Mon rêve était fini.

Je m'assis à côté de Remus et Sirius poussa un juron.

-Mais quel idiot ! Il va se faire prendre ! Je vais chercher Peter ! annonça t-il en partant au pas de course.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les elfes de maison se pressèrent autour de moi pour savoir ce que je voulais manger et boire. Je leur demandai une part de tarte au citron et un chocolat chaud et James soupira.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y !

-Tu voudrais bien… Enfin je veux dire… C'est… C'est un peu…

-Il veut apprendre à danser, me dit Remus à sa place.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour impressionner Lily.

-Oh ! D'accord ! lui souris-je. Et vous pouvez me faire une promesse, tous les deux ?

-Laquelle ? firent-ils à l'unisson, suspicieux.

-Je veux une danse au mariage ! Chacun m'accordera une danse !

-Mais… protesta James.

-Toi, tu me la dois, j'accepte d'être ton professeur !

-D'accord, me sourit-il, amusé.

-Remus, s'il te plait ! le suppliais-je en lui faisant superbe tête de Chat Potté.

-Bien sûr que je danserais avec toi, mais moi aussi, il va me falloir des cours, je suis raide comme une planche ! rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Eh bien on commence tout de suite alors ! Je vais vous évaluer !

Ils se mirent à rirent et se levèrent.

-Adi ! appela Remus avec douceur.

Une petite elfe de maison s'approcha de lui, à l'écoute.

-Pouvez-vous nous faire un peu de place ? Nous allons apprendre à danser.

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux et sourit en hochant la tête avec vigueur.

-Tout de suite Monsieur !

Et elle écarta tous les meubles d'un claquement de doigts.

-Vous désirez autre chose, Monsieur ?

-Des rafraîchissements, s'il te plait ! lança James qui était déjà au milieu de la piste improvisée.

Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et déposa trois grandes choppes de bièreaubeurre sur l'une des tables.

Je rejoignis James au milieu de la piste et lui montrai comment positionner ses mains.

-Les mains sur la cambrure du dos. Plus bas, ça peut être mal perçu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sur la cambrure, ça veut dire " dansons mademoiselle ", plus bas, vers le bas du dos, les fesses, c'est généralement " j'ai bien envie de te tripoter dans un coin ". Tu fais ça avec ta petite copine. Si tu veux danser avec Lily – si jamais elle accepte – il faudra rester hyper correct. Elle attendra le moindre faux pas pour te rabattre comme…

-Une merde, j'imagine, bougonna t-il, défait.

-Désolé, lui souris-je avec une moue d'excuse.

-Bah ! Je finis par avoir l'habitude…

-Donc, repris-je. Les mains sur la cambrure de la taille et moi, comme ça, lui expliquai-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Je lui montrai les pas du slow. Simple et lent. Au bout de quelques instants, je m'arrêtai et lui souris.

-Ça ne devrait pas être très dur de faire ton apprentissage.

-Cool !

-A toi ! lançai-je à Remus, qui était resté en retrait.

Il s'approcha en souriant et positionna ses mains. Nous fîmes quelques pas et je souris, goguenarde.

-Raide comme une planche, hein ? T'es maniable comme de la pâte à modeler ! Tu ne voulais pas danser, c'est tout !

-Je suis démasqué ! rit-il en recommençant les pas.

Sirius entra soudain, suivit de Peter.

-La prochaine fois que tu sors comme ça, je te laisse te démerder tout seul ! rugit-il en haletant.

-Mais… Je…

-Tais-toi ! Tu nous a dis que tu voulais dormir ! Pas que tu voulais nous suivre ! Rusard a failli nous choper trois fois en mois d'une demi-heure ! Plus jamais Peter ! Tu nous suis ou pas !

-Tu ne t'énerverais pas autant si c'était James ou Remus ! couina Peter, rouge d'énervement.

-Si ! Je m'énerverais autant ! Mais James et Remus ne font pas ça et même s'ils le faisaient, eux sont habiles, rapides et souples ! Ils sont capables de repérer Rusard et son maudit chat bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ils peuvent courir largement plus vite que ce vieux fou et se cacher dans les endroits les plus improbables pour lui échapper !

-C'est injuste !

-Non ! Ce qui est injuste, c'est que j'ai dû faire le tour du château en courant comme un dingue pour nous éviter des ennuis mais en m'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes pour t'attendre alors que Rusard nous filait le train !

-Reprends ton souffle, Sirius, essaya de le calmer James.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, expira longuement et, malgré ses mâchoires contractées, parvint à s'exprimer d'une voix à peu près calme.

-Bon. Le principal c'est qu'on ait échappé à Rusard.

Il ferma les yeux pour finir de se calmer tandis que James lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ouvrit les paupières d'un coup, ses yeux bleu gris s'illuminèrent, un grand sourire innocent étira ses lèvres et il tourna vivement la tête vers moi.

J'avais l'impression de voir un ange. Ou un enfant.

Je me souviens que sur la photo prise le jour de ma naissance, mes frères avaient le même regard émerveillé et le même sourire ravi.

Je croisai son regard et me noyait dans le gris profond de ses yeux. Quand je réussis enfin à m'en détacher il était près de moi, un sourire mi-vainqueur, mi-charmeur aux lèvres et Remus m'avait lâchée.

-Toujours là ? me demanda t-il.

-Toujours, souris-je. Dis donc ! Quelle scène de ménage !

-Une scène de ménage ? s'étonna t-il.

-Bien sûr ! réussi-je à dire quand même. Vous formez un beau petit couple, tous les deux ! Et comme on dit souvent, ce sont les couples qui savent se disputer qui durent le plus longtemps !

-T'es méchante, là ! rit-il.

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas absolument mimi, le petit Peter ? ironisai-je.

Il me fit une grimace de dégoût que Peter ne vit pas, bien trop occupé, à l'autre bout de la pièce – l'engueulade l'avait complètement refroidi – à engloutir le plus de choses possible et se pencha vers moi.

-Tu es bien plus mignonne que lui, me souffla t-il, charmeur.

-Encore heureux !

Bien sûr les Maraudeurs incluaient Peter et n'étaient pas seulement Sirius, James et Remus, mais il est vrai que même s'ils l'aimaient tous trois beaucoup, ils n'étaient pas aveugles et savaient reconnaître sans peine qu'il n'était pas vraiment dégourdi. Très gentil, adorable même, doux, calme et acharné malgré ses difficultés en magie mais incapable de courir vite et longtemps, de sauter une barrière, de se cacher dans un placard sans se faire repérer, de crapahuter partout, de grimper toutes les surfaces ou de mentir sans vergogne.

Ils avaient tous leurs qualités.

James était un menteur hors pair que même Sirius – qui mentait pourtant très bien – ne savait dépasser.

Sirius avait l'esprit vif et savait réfléchir à toute allure. C'était lui qui trouvait généralement les issues à leurs situations les plus périlleuses.

Et s'ils avaient tous les deux une endurance et des capacités physiques impressionnantes, Remus était sans conteste le plus sportif de tous. Il était capable de courir à une vitesse incroyable, de sauter des obstacles d'un mètre de haut avec un naturel époustouflant, de grimper aux surfaces les plus lisses et de se cacher n'importe où malgré sa grande taille.

Mais Peter, lui, personne ne savait ce qu'il apportait au groupe. Il n'était ni un bon menteur, ni un esprit vif et ses capacités physiques frôlaient le néant intersidéral. Un bigorneau tétraplégique serait à jamais plus vif que lui. Et un peu plus beau, peut-être… Non, là c'est trop méchant, je retire… Encore que…

En fait, en y regardant bien, Peter n'étaient doué pour rien. Ni pour la magie, ni pour le mensonge, ni pour la réflexion, il était incapable de tenir correctement sur un balais, n'était ni courageux, ni fort. En fait, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait à Gryffondor. Mais il avait comme amis les garçons les plus populaires et les plus beaux – en dehors des jumeaux – de l'école, alors personne ne disait rien.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Sirius en regardant bizarrement les mains de Remus posée dans mon dos.

-Je leur apprenais à danser.

-A danser ? sourit-il charmeur en m'attirant à lui. Je veux bien apprendre, moi aussi.

Il m'entraîna dans quelques pas de slow qui me parurent incroyablement langoureux, les yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Ses mains était un peu plus basse que celles de Remus et James mais pas assez pour sous-entendre une montée d'hormones. Ses mains descendirent un peu, mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais trop bien pour vouloir arrêter le moment pour ça. Mais ses doigts, si chauds contre mon dos, descendaient de plus en plus et :

-Descend encore et tu risque de perdre un doigt, lui soufflai-je finalement, consciente qu'il allait finir par être carrément sur mes fesses.

Il me fit un sourire un brin carnassier et me colla contre lui.

-J'ai bien envie de prendre le risque.

-Qui parle des doigts de tes mains ? lui souris-je, feignant l'innocence.

-Je suis sûr que mes doigts de pieds ne me manqueront pas tant que ça, rit-il.

-Je crois que tu as mal compris, lui fis-je en prenant le même air carnassier que lui.

Il sourit, charmeur.

-Il faudrait encore que tu y touches.

-J'ai cinq frères, tu crois vraiment que ça me fait peur ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça !

-C'est une menace qui te fait un peu trop plaisir, je trouve…

Il me sourit de nouveau, doux et me fit tournoyer jusque dans les bras de Remus.

-Recommencez donc votre cours où vous l'avez arrêté, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une table. Je vous regarde.

Je repris un slow avec Remus et au bout d'une demi-heure, il savait le danser sans problème. La seule remarque que j'eus à lui faire fut :

-C'est toi qui doit mener, on recommence.

Il mit une demi-heure de plus à prendre assez confiance en lui pour mener la danse et notre dernière dance fut un vrai délice. Monsieur se disait raide comme une planche mais il avait exactement la grâce et la fluidité nécessaires à la danse. Il était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle et le sourire doux qu'il affichait aurait fait fondre un iceberg. Je finis le slow la tête sur son torse, dans une intense paix intérieure.

Et puis vint le tour de James. Il eut du mal à se mettre dans le bain mais une fois qu'il eut comprit le truc, ce fut comme danser avec un ange. Grâce, fluidité, douceur. Il menait d'instinct et au final, les quelques faux pas qu'il faisait parfois passaient inaperçus tant le reste était parfait.

Je persistai tout de même, consciente que ces faux pas qu'aucune fille sensée ne lui aurait reproché, Lily allait lui en rabattre les oreilles. Et pas en termes très agréables. Pas très polis pour être sincère. Elle n'était pas de nature agressive, mesquine ou cynique, mais quand il s'agissait du bigleux et du crapaud, comme elle disait, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Au bout d'une heure il avait assimilé que le slow devait être lent, presque langoureux et qu'on devait se sentir sur un nuage de paix, en le dansant, pas sur un nuage d'hormones en folies.

En fait, les pas, vraiment simples, avaient été assimilés en quelques minutes mais c'est la lenteur qui manquait à James.

-Et maintenant, les experts ! sourit Sirius en tendant le bras vers nous. James me fit tournoyer jusque dans ses bras et il commença à danser. Mais ce n'était pas un slow. Il dansait la salsa ! Je lui emboitai le pas, plus par habitude qu'autre chose et nous dansâmes quelques minutes, avant de passer sans interruption de la salsa à la valse. Il dansait à merveille ! Incroyable ! Il savait tout danser ! Salsa, valse, tango, même le flamenco !

Moi, j'avais l'habitude, chaque fois que j'allais en vacances dans ma famille maternelle, on passait des soirées entières à danser un peu tout. Du rock à la capoeira et même du limbo – la danse où il faut passer sous une barre de plus en plus basse. J'avais appris toute petite à danser, comme à jouer de plusieurs instruments, d'ailleurs. D'aucun dirait que je sais faire trop de choses, que j'approche de la perfection (non, non, sans blague, on me l'a déjà faite celle-là…) mais je n'ai pas été à l'école avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Dés que j'ai su marcher, j'ai commencé à apprendre à danser, à faire des arts martiaux, à jouer de différents instruments, à parler plusieurs langues. Depuis que je savais mettre un pied devant l'autre et dire "papa" on m'avait entrainée à toutes les situations de sociétés et on m'a apprit "tout ce qu'une Giudice-Moretti (la famille de ma mère) qui se respecte est sensée savoir". Ordre de grand-mère Adrianna. Toute la famille avait subie le même traitement, même mes frères et malgré toute leurs protestations. On ne résiste pas à grand-mère Adrianna, rien que son regard suffit à calmer n'importe qui. Même le vieux loup sauvage qu'est mon père ne la ramenait pas devant elle. Amoureuse de la connaissance, je ne m'en suis jamais plainte mais toutes mes aptitudes ne sont pas innées…

Mais lui ? Où avait-il apprit tout ça ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il sourit.

-La famille Black aime que tous ses membres sans exceptions sachent tout faire. Le rang, tu comprends, fit-il avait une petit grimace de dégoût. Et toi ?

-Même idée, mais rien avoir avec le rang. Ma grand-mère appelle ça "une question de culture générale élémentaire", ris-je doucement.

-Je préfère avoir appris tout ça dans une optique de "culture générale élémentaire" plutôt que pour une question de rang, sourit-il.

-Alors dis-toi que c'est pour ta culture et pas pour ton rang. Tu seras plus content de savoir tout ce que tu sais.

-C'est un très bon conseil, fit-il en se penchant sur moi pour un pas de danse.

Son visage à quelques millimètres du mien, son souffle chaud contre ma bouche, ses yeux gris plantés dans les miens, j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier. Mes jambes flageolèrent et il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, sourit-il avec douceur presque… tendresse ?

Non mais tu déraille ma fille ! Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames, te sourire avec tendresse ? A toi et pas à une autre ? T'es folle ma pauvre vieille ! Redescends de ton nuage, tu pette un câble ! T'as grillé des neurones ! Ohoh ! La Terre appelle la lune ! Ohoh !

Aaaaah ! Il m'a soulevée dans ses bras, cet imbécile ! Il ne voit pas que je vais faire une crise cardiaque avec ces bêtises ! Et ses yeux gris qui me fixent, les pupilles complètement dilatées et un sourire aux lèvres ! Qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus et faire une bêtise sur une table en pleine cuisine !

Et pourtant c'était le même sourire qu'au bal d'Halloween, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Se pouvait-il qu'il m'ait vraiment sourit de cette façon ou avais-je tout inventé ? Soudain je ne savais plus quoi penser.

-On y va ? demanda Remus, qui me regardait avec ce sourire doux et malicieux dont il avait le secret et qui me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi jusqu'à l'étouffer de tendresse.

-On y va, lui répondit Sirius sans me lâcher.

Et nous y allâmes. Enfin, ils y allèrent et je restai dans les bras de Sirius qui ne se décidait pas à m'en laisser descendre. Et à vrai dire, en dehors de la crise d'apoplexie que j'étais à deux doigts de faire tellement je me sentais aux anges, tout allait pour le mieux !

-Rusard, souffla James, le nez sur la Carte et ils revinrent en arrière, se cachant dans un coin de mur.

Il se passa un long moment et puis James soupira.

-Il est passé.

J'attendis le "Il en a mis du temps" de Sirius, mais il ne vint pas et quand je levai les yeux pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. Il me regardait avec la même douceur qu'un peu plus tôt et ne détacha son regard de moi que quand James le tira par la manche pour avancer.

James regarda la Carte du Maraudeur.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, Rusard est dans son bureau. On ira plus vite si tu la lâche, vieux, dit-il comme à regret.

Et il me lâcha. Dommage ! J'y serrais bien rester encore un peu dans ses bras, moi ! Genre… Un ou deux millénaires !

Nous venions d'arriver devant la porte des Gryffondors quand Sirius se frappa le front.

-Mais qu'on est con ! Je vous jure !

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Je te ramène.

D'accord !

-Je peux m'en sortir toute seule.

-Je sais, me sourit-il charmeur.

Et je me réjouis donc de retourner à ma tour en sa compagnie.

Nous marchâmes un moment en silence et puis il finit par s'arrêter.

-Désolé pour ce soir.

-Quoi ?

-Désolé pour ce soir. Je t'ai embraqué avec nous comme ça, sans te demander ton avis.

-Comme d'hab', souris-je. C'est pas la mort, je me suis bien amusée.

Il sourit et recommença à marcher. Il sortit le parchemin qu'il avait emprunté à James et l'examina.

Il sourit de nouveau et nous arrivâmes sans encombres devant l'entrer de la tour des Serdaigles.

-Bonne nuit, me souffla t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je simplement.

Et je me réfugiai dans mon dortoir.

Où m'attendait, assise sur son lit, Abby, manifestement soucieuse.

-Je t'ai vu sortir. T'en as mis un temps ! J'allais aller voir Dumbledore !

-Désolé, je… Je…

Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais envie de tout lui expliquer.

-C'est rien, fit-elle en se recouchant.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et gardai les yeux ouverts.

-Merci, soufflai-je au bout d'un moment.

-De rien.

J'eu du mal à m'endormir, cette nuit-là, et le lendemain, je ressemblais à… bah à rien en fait…

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Verdict ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **_**VIII. Pour un bijou… Une nuit avec lui…**_


	9. Pour un bijou Une nuit avec lui

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 pour "Leïa Morel" que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps (les 5 minutes au ciné ne comptent pas, trop court) et à qui j'espère ainsi faire plaisir**.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je ne t'oublie pas et ton perso "Leïa Morel" arrive. Promis. ^^**

**Merci à _Nini _pour sa review, c'est très gentil.  
**

**Bonne lecture j'espère !**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**Pour un bijou… **

**Une nuit avec lui…**

J'eu une nuit abominable, emplie de cauchemars où je voyais papa s'effondrer sur le sol en hurlant après avoir reçu un éclair rouge dans le ventre et un autre éclair écarlate fuser vers maman. Et puis des flammes vertes me cachaient la vue et c'était le noir.

Ce matin là, je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur.

-On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, murmurai-je avec autant d'horreur que d'espoir. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps…

-On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de qui ? souffla une voix près de moi.

Je sursautai et me tournai. C'était Tom. Il avait la mine sombre.

-T'appelais maman, murmura Dan, aussi sombre que Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, cette nuit ?

-Je l'ai vu, murmurai-je. J'ai vu maman.

-Elle est morte, Lee. Maman est morte, assena froidement Tom.

-Je l'ai vu !

-ELLE EST MORTE ! hurlèrent t-ils en cœur. MAMAN EST MORTE IL Y A SIX ANS ! Et tu ne la feras pas revivre ! Tu as vu quelque chose qui n'existait pas ! Fais-toi une raison, elle est _morte_ !

-On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, objectai-je, tremblante.

-Elle-est-morte, sifflèrent-ils avant de sortir d'un pas rageur.

Je restai seule dans la chambre, aux prises avec mon désespoir.

Je poussai finalement un soupir pour m'empêcher de pleurer et allai faire ma toilette. J'avais une tête de mort vivant, étais plus fatiguée que si je n'avais pas dormis du tout et ne voulais voir personne mais me résignai cependant à descendre déjeuner. J'inspirai profondément et recomposai tant bien que mal le masque qui m'avait suivit depuis cinq ans. Ne plus penser à ça. Cacher la douleur et le désespoir. Je savais très bien faire.

James me regarda entrer dans la Grande Salle et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

-Waouh ! C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la tête dans le cul !

-Très élégant, Potter, très élégant, fit une voix sarcastique à la même table.

Lily. Il devint rouge et bouda dans son assiette tandis que toute la table des Gryffondors éclatait de rire.

Je souris aussi et cette petite agitation me donna un peu d'énergie.

Je vis un parchemin voler vers moi, suivi par un regard gris charmeur.

"J'adore ton sourire" avait écrit Sirius.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui tirai la langue.

Et tandis que je le voyais ouvrir de grands yeux surpris, deux silhouettes se levèrent d'un bond à l'orée de mon champ de vision. Aïe ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Ils allaient me tuer ! J'avais si bien réussi à le leur cacher durant les vacances !

-Un piercing ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Tom et Dan.

Ils se dirigèrent vers moi au pas de charge mais avant même d'avoir dépassé le bout de la table, ils tombaient comme des pantins, victimes du maléfice du _jambencoton_.

-_Levicorpus_ ! lançai-je et les deux bêtas au bout de ma baguette, têtes en bas, je sortis de la salle.

J'entendis McGonagall enlever vingt points à Serdaigle pour agression sur deux élèves et me donner une retenue et je sortis de la salle avec mes deux fardeaux.

Une fois dans un couloir tranquille, je les libérai et, alors qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus pour régler leurs comptes, je levai ma baguette.

-Tentez quoi que ce soit et je vous fais valser à travers le couloir, menaçai-je.

Ils reculèrent, conscients que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde et que je savais y faire pour les faire atterrir le plus durement possible. J'avais de l'entraînement. Beaucoup d'entraînement.

Ils recommençaient ! Ils cherchaient de nouveau à régenter ma vie et une fois de plus j'allais devoir me battre. Une fois de plus j'allais devoir montrer que je n'acceptais aucun compromis concernant ma vie, que c'était ma vie et que s'ils cherchaient à la diriger ils allaient se prendre des raclées considérables ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois c'était la même chose ? Pourquoi à chaque fois je devais me battre pour réaffirmer, encore et encore, mon contrôle plein et entier sur ma vie ? Alan, Guillaume et David ne m'avaient jamais fait de telles scènes ! Après le dispute du saut du lit je ne me sentais ma de me retenir encore longtemps de es assommer un bon coup.

-T'as un piercing ? maugréa Tom entre ses dents, essayant en vain de calmer sa colère et sa frustration.

-Deux, en fait, annonçai-je sans sourire. Un à la langue et un au nombril.

Ils me regardèrent, tout à la fois abasourdis et furieux.

-Mais papa va te tuer !

-Si vous étiez attentifs à autre chose que vous et vos bêtises vous les auriez remarqués plus tôt et vous sauriez que papa m'a donné son accord. Il est également d'accord pour un tatouage et je ne vais pas me priver pour le faire.

-T'es folle ? s'exclamèrent-ils.

Ça commençait à bien faire ! Je commençais à franchement bouillir et je sentais mon corps changer. J'eus beau tenter de me calmer par un peu de respiration, ça ne marcha pas et je sus que j'allais finir par leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face. Je risquais certainement de les frapper aussi, comme d'habitude, pour affirmer une fois de plus ma domination totale sur ma propre vie.

-Non, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de mon corps tant que ça me plait. En l'occurrence, papa est d'accord.

-Papa approuve ça ? Il est médecin, non ?

-Oui, et en tant que médecin il m'a prévenu de tous les risques possibles et imaginables que je courrais à les faire. Et en tant que père il m'a autorisé à faire mes propres expériences.

-T'es une vraie tête de mule ! s'énerva Tom.

-Et vous, vous êtes des imbéciles narcissiques et aveugles ! explosai-je. Vous ne voyez que vous et vos greluches, le pantalon au bas des chevilles et la tête dans les étoiles ! Vous jouez les grands protecteurs mais si vous vous intéressiez vraiment à moi, à ma vie, vous les auriez remarqués depuis belle lurette ! Ça fait plus de trois mois que je les ai ! Mais si vous me souler à cause de ça aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant et parce que papa l'accepte ! S'il avait refusé, vous auriez pu faire pression sur moi pour que je lui demande des choses qu'il m'accorde et qu'il vous refuse ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Il sait tout ! Vos conneries, les miennes, tout ! Je lui dis tout, comme ça vous pouvez rien me faire faire que je ne veuille pas ! C'est puéril mais au moins je suis tranquille !

» Depuis que maman n'est plus là, vous vous centrez sur vos petites personnes ! Parce que vos deux gourdes, là, vous les aimez pas pour elles mais pour ce qu'elles acceptent de vous faire ! Si elles refusaient, je suis sûre que vous les largueriez comme des merdes ! De toute façon, tout ce qui vous déplait fini toujours par vous être indifférent !

» Maman a disparut, elle n'est pas morte, on n'a pas retrouvé son corps. Mais vous vous en foutez, vous arrangez la vérité sous l'angle qui vous convient, c'est plus avantageux pour vous ! Si elle est morte, c'était une bonne mère perdue pour toujours et c'est tellement agréable de se faire consoler, de se faire dorloter, d'entendre les autres s'apitoyer sur votre sort ! Par contre si elle est en vie, c'est une mère irresponsable qui nous a tous largué pour partir délirer ailleurs et là, c'est plus la même chose ! Si elle revient il n'y aura plus personne pour pleurer avec vous !

» Du jour où elle a disparue, plus rien n'a existé pour vous que vous et vos… vos… vos greluches mentalement déficientes, leurs gloussements insupportables et leurs grandes bouches prêtes à vous sucer dans tous les coins de l'école ! Vous n'avez même pas remarqués à quel point papa et moi on souffrait ! Et à quel point on souffre encore !

» D'un seul coup, papa est devenu un braillard grincheux, désagréable, infect, encore plus cynique et manipulateur que d'habitude et vous, tout ce que vous en avez retenu, c'est qu'il était devenu plus chiant qu'avant !

» D'un seul coup, j'ai arrêté d'être une pleurnicharde et une peureuse, j'ai commencé à tout faire à la maison, j'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai essayé de la remplacer du mieux que je pouvais, je suis devenue responsable, calme et travailleuse, je me suis acharnée sur les études, j'ai cherché tous les moyens pour plus penser : les cours, les devoirs, le Quidditch, j'ai même dépassé ma peur de la foule pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'ai tout fais pour qu'elle soit fière de moi : j'ai tu mes complexes, j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai tout fais pour dépassé ma peur de l'altitude et du sang, j'ai tout fais pour être parfaite, pour ne pas montrer mes failles ! Mais ça m'a rendue irritable et violente ! Moi que rien n'arrivait à énerver, à l'époque ! Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai à sourire, à faire bonne figure depuis six ans ! Si vous saviez comme on essaye de s'accrocher à un rien, papa et moi depuis tout ce temps !

» Mais non, messieurs préfèrent faire des conneries qui nous pourrissent la vie, avoir le cul à l'air et le tout dresser bien haut devant les yeux de leurs débiles de petites copines ! Pourquoi vous croyez qu'on est si proches, papa et moi ? Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il m'accorde plus de choses qu'à vous ? Parce qu'il sait que je le comprends ! Parce que lui aussi, il a de l'espoir ! Eh oui ! Nous, on a encore l'espoir de la voir revenir, maman, on espère toujours pouvoir la serrer dans nos bras, lui parler, l'entendre rire ! Parce que nous, on a essayé de tout prendre en main du mieux possible pour que tout soit nickel le jour où elle reviendra !

» Mais vous ! Vous, vous avez fait comme si de rien n'était, vous avez continuez votre petite vie, vous avez changé la réalité en une vérité alternative et vous avez oublié les seules personnes de qui vous auriez dut être plus proches que jamais !

» Alors vous voyez, je vous emmerde ! Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, vous et votre pseudo esprit fraternel ! Mettez-le-vous là où je pense ce putain d'esprit merdique ! Restez dans votre petite bulle et oubliez-moi ! Vous savez faire ça, oublier, non ?

Ils me regardèrent, stupéfaits, toute leur colère ravalée jusque dans le fond de leurs chaussettes, haleté, rouge de rage, après ce monologue enflammé débité en hurlant, d'un trait.

Voilà, la digue avait cédée et toute la colère, toute la rage, toute la déception et tout le dégoût que j'avais emmagasiné pendant six ans venaient enfin de franchir mes lèvres. Et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Même pas soulagée. Juste dégoûtée, en rage. Tremblante de rage et malade de dégoût.

J'avais envie de leur cracher dessus, de les enfoncer dans le sol à coups de poings et de m'acharner sur eux jusqu'à être incapable de bouger, incapable de leur faire encore mal, incapable de continuer. Jusqu'à me sentir enfin défoulée, mieux, libérée. Mais je me retins. J'aurais fini par les tuer sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je pensai à papa et recomposai mon masque de bonne petite fille tranquille. Maman ne reviendrait sans doute jamais mais j'avais encore de l'espoir et je devais vivre avec. Vivre avec le poids d'un espoir sans doute vain. Tous les jours, à chaque instant. Et plus encore depuis la veille.

C'était tellement plus facile pour eux. Ils s'étaient persuadés qu'elle était morte et avait accepté. Point. Ils ne souffraient pas autant de son absence puisqu'ils étaient persuadés que de toutes les façons elle ne reviendrait pas.

-Maintenant, je vais retourner petit déjeuner et reprendre tranquillement le cours de ma vie, annonçai-je après avoir repris mon souffle, d'une voix calme, froide comme la banquise. Celui qui me fait la moindre remarque sur mes piercings durant le mois qui vient risque d'avoir un mal fou à marcher et à parler jusqu'aux vacances de Pacques.

Et je retournai m'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles.

Abby me regarda un moment, silencieuse et inquiète, comme tous les autres dans la salle et puis, comme si elle avait comprit que je ne souhaitais pas parler de mes hurlements intempestifs, elle me demanda avec un sérieux qui me fit sourire :

-Il est où, ce piercing ?

-A la langue.

-Oh ! Génial ! Montre ! fit-elle, contente de me voir sourire et toute excitée par la modification corporelle que ses parents lui refusaient.

Je lui tirai la langue et elle sourit.

-Jolie la petite boule rouge à paillettes.

-Cadeau de mon père.

-Il est cool !

Je ne répondis rien mais souris.

Zackarias marmonna dans son coin mais personne n'y compris rien et en quelques secondes, je devins l'attraction numéro un et ça fini vite par me taper sur les nerfs.

-Le prochain qui me demande de le lui montrer, je lui arrache les joyeuses et je l'étrangle avec ! m'exclamai-je en voyant Todd McNeil – un grand blond rondouillard avec des lunettes en cul de bouteille et la raie sur le côté – s'approcher de moi, la bouche ouverte sur une futur question.

Il me jeta un regard effrayé – sans doute au souvenir de mes hurlements dans le couloir – et retourna s'asseoir.

La journée passa dans le calme compte tenu du débordement du petit déjeuner et je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards inquiets que me jetaient les Maraudeurs, Lily, Abby et Zack.

Nous étions samedi et le matin, il y avait entraînement avec Zack et Abby. Après tout, la semaine d'après, il y avait le premier match de Quidditch et, s'il ne concernait pas Serdaigle, nous voulions être au top, tous les trois, pour pouvoir critiquer les autres la conscience tranquille. La semaine suivante ce serait Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le premier match de l'année et on avait tous hâte d'y être. La tension habituelle entre les deux maisons était devenue insupportable depuis deux semaines mais pour ne pas envenimer les choses, on faisait semblant, mes amis et moi, de ne rien voir, alors que les Maraudeurs étaient devenus irritables. James et Sirius en particulier. James était de plus en plus désagréable depuis une semaine, Sirius, très sensible à la tension ambiante, s'échauffait facilement aussi (à se demander comment ces deux là avaient réussis à être aussi gentils pour Halloween !) et Peter, qui suivait toujours les deux autres, se mettait à ricaner et s'énervait pour un rien, même s'il se ratatinait dès qu'on lui lançait un regard noir.

Seul Remus semblait être imperméable à l'atmosphère de guerre ouverte qui vibrait autour de lui et quand je me sentais moi aussi partir dans un mauvais trip, j'allais le voir, me blottissais dans ses bras et attendais que ça passe, que sa paix m'imprègne. Parfois je me perdais dans ses yeux, on restait comme ça, l'un en face de l'autre pendant un long moment, ne se rendant pas compte du temps tant on était bien, loin du monde extérieur, perdus dans notre univers loin de toute matérialité et de toute la tension que nous apportait l'ambiance environnante.

J'allai à l'entraînement où les Maraudeurs furent refoulés à l'entrée du stade. Zack s'excusa mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler notre jeu à un joueur d'une maison adverse. Même si ça l'énervait, James comprenait très bien et décida d'aller finir ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Sirius le suivit d'un pas lourd tandis que Remus m'ébouriffait les cheveux et me soufflait de le rejoindre sous les gradins du stade, à l'extérieur, où il allait se protéger du crachin de cette matinée d'automne et m'attendre tranquillement. Lily décida de rester avec lui.

L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien en dehors du fait que, comme chaque fois, je me pris le chou avec Feiton. Cet imbécile critiquait tout le monde et je commençais à en avoir ras la crête de sa suffisance. Alors quand il se mit à critiquer Hong et Fun-Le, les deux batteurs, qui étaient de loin les meilleurs membres de l'équipe, je ne pus en supporter plus et lui fonçai dessus en balais, le faisant tomber de quinze mètres de haut. Zack réagit juste à temps et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur la tête.

-Lee ! Arrête ! Me cria t-il.

-Il a qu'à la fermer, le blaireau ! m'énervai-je. Il critique, il arrête pas de critiquer tout le monde mais il est incapable de faire un looping correct ! Même un première année joue mieux que lui ! Même _Martig_ joue mieux que lui !

-Alors pourquoi vous l'avez pas prit ? ricana Feiton.

-Tu veux mon poing en pleine gueule ou tu comptes la fermer, le mollusque décérébré ? Parce que là, si tu la ferme pas, je te jure que tu pourras toujours pas jouer dans deux semaines, pour notre match contre Pouffsoufle !

-Tu me menace ? s'étonna t-il, goguenard.

-Non, je te préviens ! Tu me saoule et je t'assure que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler ! Déjà que tu me revenais pas avant mais là plus je te vois plus j'ai envie de te défoncer le crâne à coup de pelle !

-Ce que tu peux être violente, fit-il sournoisement. Je comprends pourquoi Black ne veut pas de toi !

-C'est l'inverse, trou du cul ! crachai-je, mauvaise (même si je savais que c'était complètement faux). Si t'avais les yeux en face des trous, tu verrais qu'il passe son temps à me draguer ! T'es vraiment pourris ! T'es un nul ! Tes notes sont nuls, ton jeu de Quidditch est nul, tes observations sont nulles, même tes réflexions sont nulles ! Tu fais honte à Serdaigle et aux êtres humains en général ! T'es arrogant, tu pettes tellement plus haut que ton cul que tu pues de la gueule ! Non seulement tu ressembles à rien mais en plus t'es _capable_ de rien ! C'est pathétique ! Et tu voudrais apprendre à des génies comme Hong et Fun-Le des trucs que t'es incapable de faire ? Mais arrête de rêver ! Ils sortent de Poudlard, ils ont des places direct dans des équipes du monde entier, toi, tu sors de Poudlard, tu finis laveur de chiotte dans une vieille entreprise moldue à deux noises ! Et sans baguette surtout parce que si jamais on te la laissait tu ferais trop de dégâts ! Me fait pas rire ! Le pire des joueurs de Serpentard joue mieux que toi ! Même eux ont plus de jugeote que toi ! La preuve : y en a pas un seul qu'est venu me faire chier depuis que je suis arrivé à l'école ! Je pensais que ma démonstration le jour des sélections t'avait suffit mais manifestement, c'est pas le cas ! Faut être débile quand même, tout le monde sait qu'il faut pas me chercher ! La dernière personne qui m'a cherché, il parait qu'elle en pisse encore dans son froc la nuit ! Tu veux vraiment subir le même sort ?

Il avait blêmi tout au long de ma diatribe et ne répondis pas, redescendant lentement vers le sol.

Voilà ! Je m'étais défoulée, je me sentais mieux ! J'avais enfin dis ses quatre vérités à cet imbécile et c'était vraiment un soulagement !

Je ne doutais pas une seconde que je m'en étais pris à lui plus violement que d'habitude à cause de la dispute que j'avais eu avec mes frères mais je m'en fichais. Au final, en dehors de ce que j'avais dit sur Sirius, tout était vrai. C'était sorti sur un coup de colère, voilà tout.

J'ai mauvais caractère ? Meuh non ! Juste un peu…

Finalement Feiton ne fit plus des siennes durant tout le reste de l'entraînement et quand nous sortîmes tous du stade j'entendis Hong et Fun-Le se parler en japonais.

-Dis donc, il s'en est pris plein la gueule ! disait Hong.

-Ouais, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! souriait Fun-Le.

-On a de la chance qu'elle nous ait à la bonne !

-C'est clair !

-T'y crois, toi ? La première chose qu'on m'a dit quand je suis arrivé à Serdaigle, c'est "n'emmerde pas la gamine Yahnn, sinon tu risque de t'en souvenir toute ta vie" !

Fun-Le se mit à rire.

-On avait raison, leur souris-je en anglais.

Ils me regardèrent aussi effarés que soudain ratatinés sur eux-mêmes.

-Et tu as raison, Hong, je vous ai à la bonne, ris-je.

-Dis, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à la dernière personne qui t'a cherchée ? me demanda t-il, curieux et plus détendu.

-Elle l'a suspendu dans les airs, à cent mètres au-dessus de l'eau pendant une nuit entière, il a manqué de se faire engloutir par le monstre du lac, expliqua Remus en me rejoignant.

Les batteurs restèrent cois un moment et puis Fun-Le se mit à rire tandis que Hong sifflait d'admiration.

-En effet ! On a bien fait de me prévenir ! rit Hong.

-En dehors de ça, c'est une fille géniale ! affirma Lily.

-Ah ! J'approuve la vérité absolue ! rit Remus en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Pour être amie avec les Maraudeurs, c'est sûr qu'il faut pas être gourde ! s'extasia Hong en regardant Remus.

Ce dernier lui sourit et, m'attrapant par la taille, il me fit sauter en l'air – je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de peur comme une gamine -, me rattrapa en riant et me posa sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

-Allez ! La joueuse de Quidditch au repos !

-Trop de muscles ! ris-je. Y a pas assez de moelleux pour que je me sente bien là où je suis !

Il rit de plus belle et me donna une tape sur les fesses.

-On ne se plaint pas !

-Si je me plains ! Repose-moi ! éclatai-je de rire.

-Hors de question ! Et on ne se rebelle pas, sinon le grand méchant loup que je suis mangera tout cru le chaton que tu es !

Je ris de plus belle.

-En même temps j'ai une superbe vue ! fis-je en tâtant ses fesses musclées du bout des doigts.

-On ne touche pas ! s'exclama t-il. C'est personnel, ça ! Continue de me tripoter et je vais vraiment te faire tâter du grand méchant loup !

-Cool ! m'extasiai-je. On fait ça dans ton dortoir ou dans le mien ?

Hong et Fun-Le pouffèrent, je vis Lily me mimer la tête ahurie de Remus, il me donna une nouvelle tape sur les fesses en se mettant à rire et nous débarquâmes dans l'antre des Gryffondors en riant aux éclats.

Hong et Fun-Le s'extasièrent un moment d'avoir pu entrer dans la _mythique_ salle commune des rouge et or et puis ils firent connaissance avec Sirius et James (ils n'accordèrent pas un regard à Peter) et restèrent avec nous le petit quart d'heure qu'on stagna chez Gryffondor.

Bientôt, nous descendîmes déjeuner et j'allai m'asseoir avec les Gryffondors tandis que Hong et Fun-Le mimait à toute la table mon altercation avec Feiton. Tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et les deux batteurs repartirent vers la table des Serdaigles tous fiers, recommencer leur spectacle. J'entendis la table de ma maison éclater de rire et me retournai pour voir ce qui se passait.

Hong et Fun-Le était en train de saluer la table qui leur faisait une véritable ovation, Feiton se ratatinait à l'autre bout, plus rouge qu'une pivoine, et quand Derek Morgan me vit, tournée vers eux, il poussa un cri de joie et tout le monde se tourna vers moi pour m'applaudir.

Je me pris une seconde heure de colle mais j'avais un peu l'habitude. J'avais l'érudition mais pas forcément la sagesse symboles de ma maison. Cependant, malgré mes heures de colle, je resterais certainement l'une des meilleures de la maison, donc de l'école. Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

McGonagall posa mes heures de colle le soir même et je les fis sans problème.

Le lendemain fut plutôt calme. L'inquiétude avait reprit les garçons et ils me couvaient du regard, sûrement de peur que je m'étouffe de rage toute seule ou que je m'évapore en larmes. Lily refusa que je passe ma journée autre part qu'avec elle, c'est-à-dire dans sa salle commune et le soir venu, refusant de me laisser toute seule, Remus m'obligea à dormir avec lui.

-Tu crois que je vais me suicider ? lui demandai-je, goguenarde.

-Te suicider, non, aider tes frères ou Feiton à le faire, sans aucun doute, me répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

De tous, c'était le seul qui continuait à blaguer, à se moquer et à rire.

Tous les autres semblaient avoir avalé des manches de pelles tant ils étaient raides en ma présence. James et Sirius donnaient l'impression d'en avoir engloutis une douzaine à eux tous seuls ! Entre le match qui se rapprochait et leur inquiétude pour moi, ça n'était pas beau à voir.

Peter ne m'approchait plus à moi de cinq mètres, autant dire qu'il passait son temps à l'autre bout de la salle commune et s'était mit à trembler comme une feuille quand Remus avait annoncé que je dormais avec lui.

Quant à Lily, elle me regardait avec une telle inquiétude dans les yeux que je m'en voulais de l'ennuyer autant. Son jolie visage avait prit un pli sur le front qui lui seyait bien mal et c'était de ma faute.

Ce soir-là, alors que je me déshabillais sur le lit de Remus, rideaux fermés et baguette allumée entre les dents, il se coula discrètement auprès de moi, alluma sa propre baguette et me prit la mienne.

-Tu sais que je suis à moitié nue ? lui souris-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire et acquiesça.

-Je sais. Je peux rester ?

Je ris de son impudence et continuai à me déshabiller tranquillement. Evidemment qu'il pouvait rester, me retrouver nue devant lui, c'était comme me retrouver dans un bain avec Guillaume et David, ça ne me posait aucun de problème. Tout autre que ces trois-là se serait ramassé la baffe de leur vie – Sirius y comprit – mais mes deux frères et Remus, non. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais j'étais incapable de me sentir mal à l'aise face à leur regards à tous les trois.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de regard, celui de Remus était fixé sur moi.

-Joli spectacle ? lui demandai-je, moqueuse.

-Très joli, souffla t-il, d'un calme olympien.

Au moins en apparence.

-Dis, Mus, c'est la première fois que tu vois une fille nue ? l'interrogeai-je, interloquée par son calme.

-Une vraie, en chair et en os devant moi, oui, me sourit-il. Et c'est bien mieux que tous les magazines que peut planquer Sirius.

Je souris et me rapprochai, toujours en tenue d'Eve.

-Tu veux toucher ? ris-je, goguenarde.

-Ne me tente pas, Lee. Chaque fois que tu es près de moi, je sens mes instincts revenir au galop et même si ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je te considère, je risquerais de céder.

Je souris.

-Pas de bol ! Je dors nue !

-Je sais.

-Tu vas me sauter dessus, cette nuit ?

Il me sourit avec une douceur incroyable.

-On verra.

J'adorais vraiment Remus, il était toujours franc avec moi et tout ce qu'il me disait, aussi choquant ou blessant que ça puisse paraître restait, dans sa bouche, simple vérité. Je me sentais incapable d'être blessée ou choquer par ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Et comme il l'avait dit, même si on ne se considérait pas tout à fait comme ça, cette nuit ne serait peut-être pas innocente. Nous le savions tous les deux, en nous coulait le sang des loups-garous et cela nous poussait l'un vers l'autre, mon instinct de louve me poussait vers celui que j'aurais pu considérer comme un mâle dominant tandis que son instinct de loup le poussait vers la seule louve des environs, moi. Et pourtant, même si on faisait l'amour ensemble, jamais on ne pourrait se voir autrement que comme de simples amants et d'absolus amis. La relation que nous entretenions depuis toujours était ambiguë. Elle l'avait toujours été. Pour nous c'était clair, nous nous adorions et faire l'amour ensemble ne serait pas un problème, cela ne nous dérangerait pas, mais nous serions bien incapable d'entretenir une vraie relation de couple. Sans doute parce que notre relation était trop parfaite et que c'était aux imperfections que s'accrochait comme un étendard une vraie relation. On ne peut s'accrocher à une surface lisse.

-Les deux morceaux d'une âme, souffla Remus, qui avait suivit le cours de mes pensées.

-Oui, acquiesçai-je. Les deux morceaux d'une âme. Parfaitement complémentaire. Trop complémentaire.

-Trop parfait.

-Oui. Trop parfait pour devenir une véritable relation amoureuse…

-Mais juste assez pour devenir amants et rester amis malgré tout.

Nous nous sourîmes et j'entendis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir à la volée. James et Sirius venaient d'entrer.

-Dites, vous pourriez pas vous grouiller un peu ! s'exclama Sirius, manifestement au bord de la crise de nerf. J'en ai marre, moi, d'attendre que vous aillez fait vos affaires ! Mettez un sort d'insonorisation, qu'on vous entende pas et pis c'est tout !

-On ne fait rien, soupira Remus tandis que je me coulais sous les draps.

Il me tendit une de ses chemises – blanche – et j'attachais le premier bouton, juste au niveau de ma poitrine quand les rideaux du lit à baldaquin s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec. James et Sirius vinrent se planter sur le lit et n'en bougèrent plus, fixant des yeux mes mains qui allait de boutons en boutons.

-Ça va, vous êtes pas gênés ? m'empourprai-je.

-Non, ça va, grogna Sirius avant de s'engouffrer dans son propre lit et d'en fermer les rideaux aussi sèchement qu'il avait ouvert ceux de Remus.

-James ! m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte qu'il était toujours en train de fixer les boutons de la chemise au niveau de mes seins.

Il secoua la tête, rougit, lança un regard noir à la ronde et imita Sirius.

A partir de ce moment-là, on n'entendit plus un bruit dans le dortoir.

Remus referma ses rideaux et leur envoya un sort de rigidité qui empêcherait les autres de les ouvrir et, après avoir lancé un _assurdiato_, commença à se déshabiller.

Je le regardai, comme il m'avait regardé, et il me lança un regard auquel j'acquiesçai en souriant avec douceur. Non, ça ne me dérangeais pas qu'il dorme nu aussi. Après tout, pourquoi moi et pas lui ?

Il me rendit mon sourire et, laissant ses habits au fond du lit, vint me rejoindre sous les couvertures. J'enlevai sa chemise et me blottis dans ses bras. En sentant mon petit corps chaud et féminin contre lui, il eu une réaction toute naturelle qui me fit sourire. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, pas mal à l'aise pour un sou, et, passant un bras sous ma tête, vint poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Il ne me fallut pas trois secondes pour m'endormir – un record ! – et je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit en le sentant bouger. Il se tournait vers moi, se plaçant en chien de fusil dans mon dos. Je le sentis me serrer contre lui et me rendormis.

Une heure plus tard, je me réveillai de nouveau pour me tourner dans l'autre sens, le nez contre son torse musclé. Je le sentis s'éveiller, sourire et levant les yeux, je me perdis dans la dorure lumineuse des siens. Je vis cette dorure s'élargir et je compris que, sans doute bien malgré lui, ses instincts prenaient le dessus. Son sourire s'effaça et son souffle se fit plus profond. Incapable de résister aux instincts qui prenaient rapidement le dessus sur ma raison, je sentis mes yeux devenir aussi doré que les siens et d'un seul coup, dans un grondement sourd, il me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa avec une sorte de fureur animal qui marquait la différence entre Remus et son Loup.

***

Maman m'avait parlé de ces étranges réactions, parfaitement incontrôlables – même pour elle qui avait entièrement dompté son Loup – et qui n'apparaissent qu'aux environs de la pleine lune. Les cinq jours précédents et suivants la pleine lune, ce sont les chaleurs chez les loups-garous et leurs enfants.

Chez un lycanthrope véritable, cela consiste à une perte de contrôle totale sur sa libido et ses instincts – on dit que le Loup (l'instinct du loup-garou) prend le dessus, ce qui est vrai, c'est bien l'instinct animal de loup qui domine car, même si la personne voit, entend et ressent tout, elle ne contrôle plus ses réactions.

Chez un enfant de loup-garou, cela reste une perte de contrôle partielle. La libido monte déraisonnablement, manquant le faire sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, mais il reste capable, avec de la volonté - beaucoup de volonté -, d'éviter une orgie.

Sauf qu'un vrai loup-garou a une capacité certaine d'envoûtement grâce – ou à cause, ça dépend d'où l'on se place – de ses prunelles dorés, c'est pour ça que la plupart des victimes des loups-garous, si elles se débattent parfois, courent rarement, contrairement à ce que disent la plupart des gens et ce que montre les films moldus. Croiser le regard entièrement doré d'un loup-garou est à 99,9 % fatal car, envoûté, les capacités de résonner et la faculté innée et instinctive qui consiste à s'enfuir face au danger se réduisent au néant.

Durant les 11 jours de chaleurs des loups-garous (et les quelques jours qui les suivent et les précèdent mais avec moins de force), que deux personnes ayant le gène du lycanthrope (véritable ou "éclipsé") se retrouve dans un même endroit confiné et, une fois la nuit tombée, on peut être sûr qu'ils se sauteront dessus sans façon, même si les lycanthropes, hors trois nuits mensuelles de pleines lunes, gardent leur corps humain.

***

Je sentis que ce n'était plus Remus mais son Loup qui contrôlait son corps, même s'il restait physiquement humain et la louve qui dormait en moi se réveilla d'un seul coup, prenant sans crier gare le contrôle plein et entier de mon corps. Vive les prunelles magiques de mon ami lycanthrope en chaleur…

Je ne pouvais plus que regarder et subir. Comme Remus devait être en train de le faire.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes bras, je le senti serrer plus fort que d'habitude et d'un seul coup, me retrouvai sous lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait que je le retournai sur le dos et me faufilai sous les draps. Inutile d'y préciser ce que s'employèrent à y faire mes mains et ma bouche…

J'entendis Remus grogner et sentis la louve tapie en moi se délecter de ce grognement à moitié sauvage.

Quitte à coucher avec Remus j'aurais préféré être tout à fait maîtresse de mon corps.

Il grogna de nouveau de plaisir et en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le dos, sous son grand corps musclé. La seconde d'après il entrait en moi comme un fou furieux. Mais je ne ressentis pas cette douleur caractéristique que m'avait décrite Alyssa et nombre de mes amies. J'eus la vague impression qu'on me pinçait et puis une vague de plaisir afflua en moi.

Je ne sentis pas passer le temps tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de rein fiévreux mais quand il ralentit soudain, j'eus la vague impression que cela faisait déjà un long moment. Il releva la tête et je vis le cercle doré de son loup s'affiner au fond de ses yeux tandis que je reprenais soudain le contrôle plein et entier de mon corps.

-Pardon, me souffla t-il en blottissant sa tête dans mon cou, immobile en moi.

-C'est rien, souris-je. C'est rien.

Et, instinctivement, frustrée de son immobilité, je me mis à onduler sous lui.

Il releva la tête, me regarda dans les yeux, se rendit compte que j'avais repris le contrôle de moi-même et me souris. Après tout, on avait commencé – même enragés – autant finir. Et il se remit à bouger en moi. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'une nouvelle vague déferlait sur moi avec la puissance d'une tempête. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou et aller de plus en plus vite. Il accélérait doucement mais sûrement et je sentais monter en moi des vagues de plus en plus fortes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il achève notre incroyable monter en grade dans une explosion de plaisir pur qui me fit voir des étoiles de toutes les couleurs.

Et puis je le sentis s'affaisser sur moi et me rendit compte que nous étions en nage. Il me serra un moment contre lui et je ne me résolus pas tout de suite à le lâcher. Son grand corps lourd sur moi me semblait le poids le plus naturel et le plus plaisant du monde.

-Désolé, murmura t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il m'entrainait sur le côté. Je sais que tu te préservais pour Sirius, je ne voulais pas te prendre ce que tu désirais lui offrir. C'est…

-Je sais, souris-je, pas déçu pour un sou, les étoiles commençant doucement à disparaître. C'est pas grave.

-J'ai lu dans un livre – un vieux livre délabré que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque – qu'il y a à peu près mille ans, les loups-garous créaient des clans et que, hors pleine lune, ils laissaient leurs loups les envahir pour envoûter les louves et les empêcher de se rebeller. C'est sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu voulais m'empêcher de me rebeller, ris-je, moqueuse.

-Non, sourit-il contre mes cheveux, quitte à le faire, j'aurais préféré être en pleine possession de mes moyens dès le départ.

-Moi aussi.

-Par contre, ton piercing… fit-il d'un ton enjôleur que je ne lui connaissais que bien peu.

-Quoi mon piercing ? m'étonnai-je, naïve.

-C'est bien meilleur avec, rit-il tandis que je comprenais de quoi il parlait.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ? fis-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, souffla t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Et je peux te confirmer qu'aucune fille de l'école n'en a un à la même place. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs aucune fille qui ait un piercing à l'école en dehors de toi.

-Ça me fait toujours un atout de plus pour Sirius.

-Oui, et c'est atout de taille, sourit-il.

-A ce point-là ? m'extasiai-je.

-Plus que ça encore. Maintenant on ferait mieux de dormir si on veut que les deux autres ne se rendent compte de rien, demain. Dix ans plus tard ils nous en feraient encore résonner les oreilles.

Je souris. En effet, il avait raison, James – et surtout Sirius – nous en rabattraient les oreilles pendant des années rien que pour avoir osés faire ça juste sous leur nez et Sirius passerait sans aucun doute son temps à me dire "pourquoi lui et pas moi ? T'aurais pu m'inviter !" de cette voix enjôleuse à laquelle j'avais tant de mal à résister.

Je me blottis un peu mieux contre Remus et m'endormis.

Je le sentis me retourner pour se mettre en chien de fusil dans mon dos et me serrer contre lui et puis je sombrai pour la petite demi-heure qui nous restait à combler.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Je vous avoue que je ne vais pas toujours poster aussi vite, mais là, c'est spécial. **

**Je vous remercie de me lire et espère avoir une petite trace de vous grâce au petit bouton vert. ^^**

**Prochain chapitre : _IX. Noah_**


	10. Noah

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vous réponds brièvement :**

_**Iliria**_** : Oui, Lee est un peu méchante avec ses frères et elle s'en rend compte. Elle a le droit de dormir avec Remus, après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Et dormir avec Lily est assez éprouvant pour des raisons dont je ne parlerais pas (à venir). Et pour ce qui est de l'intermède lemon avec Remus, le truc, c'est que, justement, elle n'a pas eu le choix (les gènes, tu comprends). Sinon, elle aussi aurait sauté du lit pour calmer ses ardeurs avec Sirius. ^^**

**.o.**

_**Lumibd**_** : en fait, j'avais mis la scène avec les jumeaux depuis longtemps, mais du coup, on peut aussi dire qu'elle répond à tous ceux qui la trouvent trop Mary-Sue. ^^ **

**Et pour sa nuit avec Remus, je l'envie plus que je ne la blâme XD**

**.o.**

_**Mel3003**_** : la suite ne sera pas tout de suite aussi lemonnement intéressante (lol !) mais je pense que l'intérêt se trouvera ailleurs, tout de même. Par exemple en Noah. ^^**

*****

**Voilà ! **

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends avec impatience vos avis !**

**N'hésitez pas, ce sont aussi vos critiques qui m'aident à construire l'histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre IX**

**Noah**

La journée – un dimanche – se passa sans problème.

Je me réveillai avant l'aube et restai un long moment blotti contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Remus, l'écoutant respirer. Il bougea, se calla un peu mieux contre moi, poussa un petit grognement juste assez sexy pour faire fondre la banquise et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux. Je me sentis plonger dans une paix hors de toute commune mesure et soupirai de bien-être. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un tout contre soi le matin, une présence, un corps, contre lequel se blottir et rester au calme, serein. Ça faisait oublier les soucis de la vie. En cet instant, tout contre Remus, j'imaginai Sirius à sa place et une joie aussi grande qu'éphémère m'envahit. Et puis elle se brisa sur le récif de la réalité quand je senti la main de Remus passer de mon ventre à ma hanche. Un de ses bras passa sous ma tête tandis que l'autre m'enserrait dans une étreinte aussi douce que vigoureuse. Il me serra un moment contre lui et puis, me lâchant, replongea le visage dans mes cheveux.

-Bonjour, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

-Bonjour, souris-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Tu sens bon le matin.

-Seulement le matin ? me moquai-je.

-Tu sens bon tout le temps mais le matin tu sens le soleil, rit-il doucement.

-Et le reste du temps ?

-L'herbe fraichement coupé et les fleurs sauvages. J'adore cette odeur.

Je lui fis un doux sourire et me blottis de nouveau contre son torse musclé. Il me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et puis des bruits nous parvinrent. Il enleva ses sorts d'insonorisation et de rigidité et, après avoir mis sa chemise blanche, je me faufilai hors du lit.

Du lit de James pendait un pied dont la cheville était toute poilue – et je me souvins en pouffant que Guillaume, David et moi avions surnommés un cousin moldu "Le Grizzly" parce qu'il était poilu comme un ours – et une main qui tenait fermement un morceau de papier. En me rapprochant, je me rendis compte que c'était une photo de Lily : elle souriait en tournant sur elle-même sous les flocons de neige, bras tendus vers le ciel. Je connaissais cette photo, je l'avais prise l'hiver dernier, quand Lily était venue dans la maison de campagne de mon père passer les vacances de Noël parce que ses parents étaient en voyage pour leurs noces de porcelaine ! Je la cherchais depuis un an ! Alors c'était lui qui l'avait ?

Je souris en pensant qu'il avait été jusqu'à me la voler dans mon album pour avoir un sourire de Lily. Chaque fois que je le voyais dans une de ces situations révélatrice, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon. Il grogna de ce grognement propre aux hommes, sexy en diable, et je m'approchai à pas de loup de lui. Soulevant le rideau de son lit je le vis, endormi, paisible, une main sur le ventre, la photo de Lily dans l'autre, un genou relevé sous son drap, la couverture rouge et or rabattue au fond du lit. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose. En m'approchant je l'entendis parler en dormant, comme toujours il parlait de Lily. Ou plutôt, à Lily.

-Lily, viens ! Viens Lily, regarde, regarde comme elles sont belles, des roses, comme toi… Oui, blanches, pures, comme toi… murmurait-il.

Il émit un petit rire étouffé par le sommeil et, un sourire incroyablement heureux s'épanouissant sur son beau visage, il ramena main et pied dans son lit et, la photo sur son oreiller, sembla se blottir contre quelque chose. Ou sans doute plutôt, _quelqu'un_.

-Tu sens bon… Aussi bon que ces roses, souffla t-il en mimant de humer quelque chose.

Si j'en croyais sa position et ce que faisait Remus, ce devaient être ses cheveux qu'il humait et dans lesquels son visage était plongé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, attendrie et Remus, arrivé derrière moi, me serra contre lui.

-Il est encore en train de rêver de Lily, chuchota t-il en souriant avec douceur. Une vraie usine à rêve. Quelles fleurs ?

-Des roses.

-Oui, ce sont les fleurs qu'il préfère. Il dit qu'elles ont l'odeur, la douceur et la beauté de Lily.

-C'est vraie que Lily sent la rose.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais lui ne peux pas le sentir avec autant d'assurance que nous. Pourtant il l'a senti.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? souris-je en me rappelant un conte que me racontait souvent ma mère.

-Non, dis-moi.

-On dit que toutes les princesses du monde sentiraient la rose et que c'est ainsi que tous les princes du monde les retrouveraient. Et quand un prince trouve une vraie princesse, son parfum l'envoûte et il est incapable de résister à tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspire. Alors il ne pense plus qu'à elle, elle l'obsède et, quand il réussit à conquérir son cœur, alors tous les mondes s'arrêtent pour laisser le temps à cet amour de s'épanouir, le regarder et s'en imprégner. Et c'est ainsi que les mondes n'ont pas implosés, parce que tout l'amour que se portent les princes et les princesses du monde entier répare les blessures de tous les mondes et rééquilibre la balance entre le bien et le mal.

Il sourit.

-Je connais cette histoire.

-Elle me fait penser à eux, souris-je à mon tour.

-C'est vrai.

-Laissons-le avec Lily encore un peu.

Il acquiesça et je me dirigeai sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Sirius.

Lui aussi dormait paisiblement, un dessin accroché au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand je m'approchai pour voir ce qu'il représentait, Sirius grogna, se retourna dans un grand geste, m'emportant dans le mouvement, et je me retrouvai fermement emprisonné dans ses bras, en chien de fusil contre son torse.

Remus me sourit et je me laissai aller à cette douce providence.

Bientôt j'entendis un nouveau grognement dans mes cheveux et une main parcouru ma hanche, mon ventre et remonta vers ma poitrine.

-On ne touche pas, monsieur Black, l'avertis-je avec douceur.

Je le sentis sourire et il me serra plus fort contre lui. Et puis il finit par me retourner d'un mouvement fluide et, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi, un genou entre mes jambes, me lança un sourire enjôleur.

-Bonjour toi. Alors comme ça tu profites de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

-Pourquoi je profiterais de toi dans ton sommeil alors que je peux le faire quand tu es éveillé ? ris-je.

-Tu veux profiter de moi maintenant ? s'étonna t-il, charmeur.

-Et toi ?

-Quand tu veux.

-Une nuit et c'est tout, soupirai-je.

-Toutes les nuits que tu veux, rectifia t-il en plongeant le visage dans mon cou, ses lèvres caressant ma peau avec la douceur d'une plume qui me fit frissonner. Tout ce que tu veux, Flammèche, tout ce que tu veux.

-Fais attention, Black, tu pourrais regretter ce que tu viens de dire, le prévins-je dans un soupir de plaisir.

Sa main glissa de mon bras à ma hanche et ses longs doigts fins froissèrent le tissu de la chemise de Remus.

-Jamais, murmura t-il en passant lentement sa main sur ma cuisse, que je relevai instinctivement.

-Tout ce que je veux, hein ? soufflai-je.

-Tout.

Ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme. Toi…

-A ton avis, ce piercing à la langue a une utilité ? demandai-je, l'air de rien, pour changer de sujet tant le précédent me troublait.

-Oui, et une très intéressante.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma gorge.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Laquelle ?

-Te rendre encore plus parfaite.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite.

Il se releva, son regard gris me transperça et il me souffla à l'oreille en me serrant dans ses bras :

-Pour moi, si.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, rompant le charme de ce matin clair de novembre, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Trop surprise pour réagir, j'entendis simplement la porte claquer et James tomber de son lit.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Kessispasse ? Kessiya ? Remus, Sirius ? Kesseussest ? Peter ?

Il poussa un "grumpff" et se laissa retomber sur le sol, endormi.

Remus vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Ça va ? me demanda t-il, un peu inquiet.

-Ça va. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir un tel décalage entre ses paroles et ses gestes, mais ça va. Je m'en remettrais. J'ai eu mon petit bonheur, même si ça s'est fini en eau de boudin.

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai vu quelque chose, moi, souffla t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Tu nous épiais, pas vrai, petit pervers ? me moquai-je.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, avoua t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Un bijou.

-Où ça ?

-Sur ton ventre.

-Et il était joli ?

-Très. Une petite araignée avec un diamant sur le dos, c'est très jolie. Et ça te ressembles un peu. Tu tisses ta toile sans t'en rendre compte autour des gens que tu côtoies et tu finis toujours par attirer tout le monde dans tes filets. Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchis depuis hier, et je ne serais pas étonné que Kellys, le Serpentard que tu as effrayé l'année dernière et qui a failli se faire engloutir par le monstre du lac, ait été désagréable envers toi par simple défense. Après tout, les Serpentards n'aiment que les Serpentards et s'il est tombé sous ton charme, quelle meilleure défense aurait-il pu avoir que l'attaque face à celle qu'il désirait ?

-Tu réfléchis trop, Remus. Kellys n'est qu'un imbécile arrogant qui pensait pouvoir m'humilier sans problème, souris-je, amusée.

Il opina, pas convaincu pour un sou et, me prenant sur ses genoux, se mit à rire dans mes cheveux.

-Tu devrais mettre une culotte, qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver dans l'antre des Maraudeurs ?

-Bien des choses, ris-je à mon tour en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

-C'est vrai.

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? grogna Sirius dans son dos.

Il se retourna vers son ami et, perdant toute joie dans son sourire, se crispa sous le regard d'acier de Sirius. Il me lâcha, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Rien qui te concerne, Black, lui souris-je, aussi naturel que possible en me dirigeant vers la porte, rejoindre Remus.

-Tu sors sans culotte ? glissa Sirius, sournois.

Je bifurquai vers le lit de Remus, lui piquai un pantalon et une ceinture et sortis de la chambre.

Quand je le rejoignis dans la salle commune, son regard était triste et je sentais son malaise.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarda et avisa ma tenue complètement surréaliste : sa chemise et son pantalon deux fois trop grands pour moi, le second tenue par une de ses ceintures tandis que le col du premier bâillait largement sur ma poitrine tous boutons clos, mes pieds nus et mes cheveux en bataille.

-J'avais oublié qu'il te fallait un change, soupira t-il en m'attrapant la main et se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Je le suivis sans résistance, consciente qu'il ne me parlerait pas, sinon.

Finalement, j'eus beau attendre, il ne me dit rien. Il me regarda prendre ma douche et m'habiller sans un mot, et je n'entendis plus parler de cet étrange instant entre Sirius et lui.

Le reste de la journée fut des plus calmes, bien que très tendus.

James et Sirius étaient toujours aussi crispés par le match qui approchait et me couvaient toujours de leurs regards inquiets – celui de Sirius ayant en bonus cet aspect dur et froid qu'il prenait parfois -, Lily ne sourit presque pas et à la fin de la journée, alors que Remus et elle insistaient pour dormir avec moi – ou que je dorme avec eux – Sirius trancha en faveur de Lily avec une autorité qui me hérissa.

-Tu ne vas pas faire comme mes frères ! m'exclamai-je.

-Ce soir, il faut que je parle avec Remus, James et Peter, alors je préfère que tu ne sois pas là.

-Encore des secrets ? m'empourprai-je.

-On va parler petites culottes, bon sang de merde ! s'énerva t-il soudain. On va regarder des photos de cul, détailler des listes de nos futures conquêtes, réfléchir à nos prochaines conneries et se branler en concerto, tu veux venir ? ironisa t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Je mis un moment à assimiler la dernière idée et bredouillai une dénégation toute rougissante tandis que les images des trois garçons – je refusais d'imaginer Peter – allonger sur leurs lits avec des photos cochonnes et leur artillerie en main s'imposaient à mon esprit qui faisait pourtant tout pour ne pas les voir.

-Bon ! grogna Sirius. C'est ce que je me disais.

Mais alors que je discutais avec Lily dans son dortoir, que je lui expliquais l'étrange phénomène qui m'avait amené à perdre ma vertu la nuit précédente, un grand bruit nous parvint. Je me précipitai hors du dortoir de Lily, un mauvais pressentiment me broyant le cœur, et trouvai Remus étalé au bas des escaliers, le visage en sang, un gros coquart colorant son œil droit. En haut de l'escalier se tenait Sirius, le regard polaire, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. James regardait Remus avec un air horrifié, Peter fixait Sirius avec une crainte immense sur son petit visage laid. Incapable de me retenir, je montai en courant les quelques marches qui me séparaient de Sirius et lui envoyai une gifle retentissante qui lui laissa une marque d'un rouge vif sur la joue. Il m'envoya un regard froid.

-Tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit, avec ton loup-garou chéri ? lâcha t-il avec un calme de mauvaise augure. Il a eu le droit à une pipe, si je ne m'abuse, mais dis-moi, tu prends combien ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait bien donné quelques galions si tu ne lui avais pas déjà vidé les bourses ! C'est bien pratique cette histoire d'instinct et de loup complètement indépendant de votre volonté ! Joli conte ! Et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un avalerait ça ?

Je le regardai, un moment interdite, et puis mon poing parti tout seul se ficher dans son nez aristocratique.

-Je me fous que tu y crois ou pas, Black, et je me fous de ce que tu peux bien penser ! crachai-je, en rage. Ça ne te donne pas le droit de frapper Remus ! Ni de m'insulter !

Je lui envoyai un coup de genoux violent dans l'entre-jambe et redescendis.

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça que Remus ait prit son pied, voilà qui t'empêchera de prendre le tien !

Et, aidant un Remus tremblant et vacillant avec l'aide de Lily, je sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Mme Pomfresh eut tôt fait de faire disparaître ses blessures et je refusai catégoriquement de le laisser rentrer à son dortoir.

Cette nuit-là, c'est dans le mien qu'il dormit, tandis que Lily repartait pour le sien.

Le lendemain lundi, les détails de notre altercation se répandirent dans toute l'école et beaucoup nous regardèrent passer, Remus, Lily et moi, avec des regards étranges.

Durant la pause de midi, Lily nous expliqua qu'elle avait mit une raclée considérable à Sirius et qu'il s'en souviendrait sans aucun doute longtemps.

-J'avais envie de lui couper la langue et cette chose qui pend entre ses jambes mais je me suis retenue, siffla t-elle, une rage peu commune dans son beau regard vert.

La journée fut longue et le soir, je refusais de nouveau que Remus rejoigne son dortoir. Tout comme le nuit d'après.

Mes frères m'en firent toute une histoire mais je manquai les envoyer dans le coma et ils battirent prudemment en retraite.

La situation ne se débloqua pas avant le soir du match.

Mais voilà qu'entretemps…

*

La veille de la pleine lune était le mercredi soir et ce jour-là au matin, Remus, comme depuis deux jours, se réveilla dans mon lit – Alyssa avait prit en boudant un peu le fait qu'il dorme avec moi et qu'il ne choisisse pas son lit à elle mais elle avait vite arrêté de bouder quand je lui avais promis de garder mes rideaux ouverts, de fait, elle pouvait l'admirer autant qu'elle voulait sous la lumière de la lune.

Il me fit un sourire quand je me tournai vers lui pour lui dire bonjour et m'embrassa sur le front. Nous descendîmes petit-déjeuner et il se mit à ma table de nouveau, James et Lily nous rejoignant alors que Sirius nous lançait un regard noir de sa place, un Peter mal à l'aise à ses côtés.

La journée passa comme une journée normale, la tension extrême de toute l'école en plus, car le match se rapprochait à grand pas, offrant un climat de guerre ouverte entre Serpentard et les trois autres maisons qui n'était pas pour arranger la tension au sein-même de notre groupe à nous.

Le soir après dîner, Peter, James, Sirius et moi rejoignîmes Remus à la cabane hurlante, la cabane où il se réfugiait les nuits de pleine lune.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Sirius qui me le rendit avec hargne. Je ne sus jamais pourquoi Remus l'avait laissé venir avec nous et surtout, pourquoi Sirius lui-même s'était incrusté dans cette expédition où deux personnes lui étaient manifestement grandement indésirables.

Nous eûmes cependant tôt fait, une fois la nuit tombée, d'aller nous balader et chahuter dans le parc, même si je ne m'approchais pas de Sirius. C'était une nuit pareille à toutes les autres nuits de pleine lune et pourtant…

Nous jouions depuis près d'une heure quand Remus releva le museau. Il avait senti quelque chose. Nous tendîmes l'oreille, truffes aux aguets, et bientôt nous la sentîmes aussi. L'odeur de la chair humaine. Quelqu'un approchait.

D'instinct Remus se porta à sa rencontre et nous le suivîmes, incapables de le rattraper – c'est que ça court vite un loup-garou ! Sur le chemin des grilles de Poudlard aux marches du château se balançait une lanterne qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. A la hauteur où elle était, ce devait être Hagrid, le garde-chasse, mais Remus avait tellement l'habitude de l'odeur étrange du demi-géant que ce n'était certainement pas lui qu'il reniflait. Et en effet, une toute petit silhouette, derrière Hagrid, avançait à grandes enjambées, essayant en vain de le suivre. Il avançait, prenant une inexorable avance et elle finit par ne même plus chercher à courir. Elle prit un pas lent, calme, presque rêveur. Et tandis que Remus s'arrêtait pour renifler, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il découvrit les crocs et allait lui sauter dessus quand Sirius l'attrapa à la gorge et commença un combat perdu d'avance contre lui, me donnant le temps de courir vers elle.

J'attrapais la frêle silhouette par la robe et tirai. Elle ne réagit pas, les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiée mais incapable de faire un geste ni de crier. Hagrid avançait toujours, il était presque à la porte et allait fatalement se retourner pour voir où elle était. En une seconde je sus ce que je devais faire. Je l'attrapai par sa cape et, l'entraînant de toutes mes forces de panthère, la forçai à avancer. Toujours incapable de bouger, elle finit par tomber par terre. Je ne trouvai pas d'autre solution que de la tirer par la cape et je la ramenai à la lumière des marches à toute vitesse. Pétrifiée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, n'avait pas émis un son. Hagrid se retourna à ce moment-là et d'un bond je sortis de son champ de vision.

-Ça va pas ? demanda t-il à la silhouette.

Elle le regarda comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois mais ne réussit toujours pas à dire un mot.

Il sembla sourire sous sa barbe et la releva d'un geste. Il l'épousseta à la faire tomber à la renverse et la fit entrer, refermant les portes du château derrière lui.

Je me retournai, soulagée, au moment où Remus allait planter ses crocs dans la fourrure noire de Sirius. J'accouru et plantai griffes et crocs dans la chair de Remus.

_Désolé…_pensai-je en le faisant mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Remus ne se contrôlait pas devant la pleine lune et il ne reconnaissait pas ses amis.

Il finit par lâcher Sirius, s'en prit à moi et, à force de persévérance et d'assauts acharnés, nous réussîmes à le calmer, James y allant des sabots et des bois.

Nous culpabilisions tous les trois mais nous savions que Remus nous pardonnerait.

Quand il fut enfin calmé je repensai à cette petite silhouette, à cet être si léger que j'avais traîné jusqu'au château. Et je revis ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Intense et pourtant si pâle. Je me souvins de ce regard terrifié. De cette peau de lait et de ces cheveux d'un noir de jais. A ces pensées mon cœur fit un bond. Mais qui était-ce ?

Au moment où je pensais à ça Remus vint me pousser du museau en grognant. Il voulait jouer.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à jouer et au matin, nous rejoignîmes l'infirmerie pour que Remus se repose.

Comme chaque jour de pleine lune, le professeur McGonagall nous autorisa à passer nos temps libres avec lui.

Nous parlâmes de la personne inconnue de la nuit et Lily nous dit que c'était certainement la personne qui avait été absente chez les Gryffondors depuis le début de l'année.

-S'appelle comment ? demandai-je, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien être cet individu aux yeux bleus qui m'avait regardé à la fois avec crainte et reconnaissance.

-Noah. Noah Leth, me répondit Lily.

Nous n'en apprîmes pas plus, Lily n'en savais pas plus. Elle ne lui avait que très peu parlé.

-L'a l'air gentil… souffla t-elle simplement entre deux bouchées de hachis Parmentier.

L'après-midi, nous retournâmes tous à nos cours après nous être assurés que Remus prenait bien sa potion de sommeil sans rêve pour bien récupérer.

Au moment où les garçons s'arrêtaient devant leur classe, dans le couloir, je croisai ces yeux qui avaient hantés ma journée. Je les vis s'agrandir de surprise mais ils ne me regardaient plus. Ils fixaient Sirius.

-Toi ! Tes yeux ! s'exclama Noah. C'est… c'est impossible… tes yeux… cette nuit… non ! Comment… ? Oh ! Par Merlin ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Et toi ! (pointant le doigt sur James). C'est pas vrai ? Comment… je… oh ! Je… tu… vous… Vous êtes… C'était vous, pas vrai ? Hier, enfin cette nuit, c'était vous, pas vrai ?

-Cette nuit ? s'étonna James, mais Sirius avait comprit.

-Cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

-Vous étiez dans le parc, pas vrai ?

-En pleine nuit ? Tu rigoles ? On a mieux à faire ! On dormait ! T'as dus rêver, lui sourit-il et il continua sa route vers un coin plus tranquille.

Il me traîna avec lui et James. Manifestement, le fait que je sois une pute à ses yeux ne l'empêchait pas de garder bien ancré dans la tête que je restais la seule personne, en dehors de James, Peter, Remus et Lily, qui connaissait sa capacité de métamorphose.

-On a un problème, murmura t-il pour que nous seuls l'entendions.

-L'est perspicace, acquiesça James. On est dans la merde. Va aller tout raconter, on va se faire virer.

-Tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta Sirius dans un murmure. Un animagus non-déclaré c'est Azkaban, James ! On n'est pas juste dans la merde ! Il va falloir régler ça vite, sinon c'est pas des ennuis qu'on va avoir…

La menace resta en suspens au dessus de nos têtes tout l'après-midi, épée de Damoclès qui nous laissa sombres et soucieux. Eux, parce qu'ils étaient des animagi, moi parce que je m'inquiétais pour Remus et James et parce que je ne savais pas si les métamorphomages devaient être déclarés au Ministère, comme les animagi, et si je l'étais ou non, les deux côtés de ma famille ayant un certain amour pour le secret et mon propre père et mes propres frères étant, ainsi que ma sœur, des animagi non déclarés.

Le soir, nous expliquâmes le problème à Remus et Lily mais ils ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Pas de solution, rien. On n'avait beau y avoir réfléchi toute la journée, on avait rien trouvé non plus.

On était dans le caca, pour être poli…

Et puis, le ciel s'assombrit et la lune apparut. Remus, Sirius – allez savoir pourquoi -, James et moi étions déjà dans la Cabane Hurlante quand il commença à se transformer. Nous prîmes tout de suite nos formes animales et le soutinrent comme nous pouvions durant tout le temps où il se transforma. Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il se passait une éternité avant qu'il prenne sa forme animale.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions décidé de rester dans la Cabane pour ne pas risquer d'être vu par Noah.

La nuit se passa sans encombre et nous rentrâmes au château sans problème. Epuisés mais sereins.

Ce jour-là, je ne vis pas Noah. Les garçons eurent plusieurs cours avec et remarquèrent que malgré son air perpétuellement distrait Noah semblait tout voir et tout entendre.

-Un vrai calvaire ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est une vraie plaie ! L'a des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?

-On verrait presque ses oreilles frémirent à essayer de tout entendre, sourit James, las. On ne peut pas parler sans avoir l'impression qu'on nous entend. L'a pas arrêté de nous regarder toute la journée.

Je soupirai et me calai plus confortablement contre Remus. Il passa un bras autour de moi et me caressa les cheveux. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Quand je me réveillai enfin, je n'étais plus contre Remus. En fait, j'étais seule dans un lit. Des rideaux me cachaient la vue et quand je les ouvris je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir, dans ma tour et que la nuit était tombée.

Quels imbéciles ! Ils n'avaient pas voulus me réveiller et je me retrouvais loin de Remus une nuit de pleine lune !

Je ne pris même pas le temps de m'habiller et sortis en courant de la tour. Prenant ma forme de panthère, je traversai les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Arrivée sur les marches du château quelque chose attira mon regard. Un magnifique cheval – un Frison noir si je me souvenais bien de mes leçons sur les chevaux – se tenait à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je reconnus instantanément ce regard bleu qui m'avait suivi durant deux jours, ce regard qui était dans tous mes rêves depuis le jeudi précédent.

Je restai un moment plantée là, figé par cet incroyable bleu. Et puis, me souvenant soudain de ce que je faisais dehors à une heure pareille, je me dirigeai au pas de course vers le Saule Cogneur – qui est en fait l'entrée du souterrain menant à la Cabane. Je passai entre deux branches enragées sans même prendre le temps de le calmer en appuyant sur sa racine sensible et m'engouffrai à toute vitesse dans le souterrain.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à la Cabane, la première personne que je vis fut Sirius. Je l'attrapai à la gorge, touts crocs dehors, le mordant plus violemment que je ne l'aurais fait d'habitude, et le fis tombée sur le côté. Les deux pattes autour de sa gueule je grognai de bon cœur, transformée en chienne, et lui envoyai un coup de patte hargneux – bien que j'eus pu faire pire et le faire voler dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je lui tournai ostensiblement le dos et répétai ces gestes envers James, mais avec plus de douceur.

Remus vint me pousser du museau et je chahutai avec lui un long moment. Sirius et James nous rejoignirent et puis, d'un seul coup, Remus releva la gueule. Il grogna, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard et se mit à courir dans le tunnel qui ramenait au château.

Nous le suivîmes, paniqués. Nous aussi avions sentis l'odeur humaine que Remus flairait.

Me transformant en aigle, je réussi à le distancer et reprenai l'aspect d'une panthère noire juste avant de sortir.

Noah était là. Figée par la terreur, sa silhouette se découpait derrière les branches du Saule Cogneur.

Je me précipitai sur elle tandis que Sirius et James empêchait tant bien que mal Remus de passer la barrière des branches mouvantes.

Je l'attrapai par la cape comme deux nuits plus tôt et la tirai assez à l'écart pour que Sirius et James aient le temps de s'occuper de Remus.

-Mais transforme-toi, imbécile ! criai-je à Noah en reprenant forme humaine. Tu penses à quoi ? Transforme-toi bon sang, il va te mordre sinon !

Mais Noah ne réagissait toujours pas.

Je lui envoyai une gifle à faire trembler un mur et cela ramena la pauvre ombre en face de moi à la réalité.

-Transforme-toi ! lui criai-je encore une fois.

Noah me regarda, égaré et prit la forme du superbe cheval que j'avais vu en venant.

Je repris ma forme féline et revins à toute vitesse vers Remus qui se débattait toujours contre Sirius et James. Passant entre deux branches en folie, je le percutai de toutes mes forces. Il se calma instantanément et renifla. L'odeur humaine avait disparut. Il regarda les branches du Saule Cogneur et passa sa longue patte en dehors de l'ouverture et se fit faucher par une branche. Il couina en rentrant précipitamment sa patte blessée et s'allongea au bord de l'ouverture sans bouger. Je le poussai du museau et ronronnai un peu. Il me regarda mais refusa de me suivre. Il resta là et tous nos efforts ne le firent pas changer d'avis. Et puis d'un seul coup il sauta et se retrouva dehors. Nous le suivîmes en arrêtant l'arbre par sa branche sensible et le ciel commença à s'éclaircir. Nous le menâmes à l'orée de la forêt et attendîmes patiemment qu'il retrouve sa forme humaine.

Mais nous avions complètement oubliés Noah et nous fûmes pris au dépourvu quand son cri nous atteignit.

Noah nous regardait avec de grands yeux, les mains plaquées sur la bouche.

-Oh ! Par Merlin ! C'est lui ? Mais… Oh ! Par Merlin.

Sirius et James reprirent forme humaine et se regardèrent, résignés mais décidés.

-Il va falloir qu'on discute, lui lança Sirius, de mauvaise humeur.

-Lee, tu peux reprendre forme humaine, me dit James en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe, incapable de bouger. Je me sentais mal, j'avais envie de vomir et mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

-Lee, ça va ? me demanda t-il.

J'hochai la gueule et Remus approcha.

-Arrête de dire que ça va alors qu'on voit bien que ça ne va pas du tout, me morigéna t-il, sourcils froncés. Reprends ta forme humaine, je vais te porter.

Me souvenant au dernier moment que je n'avais pas grand-chose sur moi, je me transformai en chat et il me prit dans ses bras.

-Suis-nous, lança Sirius à Noah.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'infirmerie et Remus s'assit dans un lit sur ordre de Mme Pomfresh.

Dans le lit à gauche de celui de Remus, Mme Pomfresh m'examina.

-Vous avez une bonne grippe. Avec 39° de fièvre il ne faut pas s'étonner que vous vous sentiez si mal ! lâcha t-elle, désapprobatrice. Et on ne se balade pas dans les couloirs en nuisette !

Je me renfonçai dans mon lit, remontant le drap jusqu'à mon menton et soupirai.

-Je vais rester longtemps ?

-Une nuit. Il faut au moins ça pour que la potion agisse. Et ne vous avisez pas de vous lever où je vous fais rester tout le week-end ! me menaça t-elle en me mettant un doigt autoritaire sous le nez.

Elle me donna une pâte infecte et repartit dans son bureau.

James vint me voir et après un coup d'œil à la porte fermée du bureau de l'infirmière, il ouvrit le rideau qui me séparait du reste du groupe et poussa mon lit jusque contre celui de Remus. Il s'assit à côté de moi et regarda Noah droit dans les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on parle, lui lança t-il.

Noah acquiesça et j'interrompis Sirius qui allait parler.

-Pourquoi tu as repris forme humaine juste devant le Saule Cogneur ?

-Eh bien… je…

-Explique-nous tout depuis le début, lâcha Sirius, resté debout, appuyé contre le mur près de James.

-Eh bien… euh… je… en fait, j'ai eu… quelques problèmes et c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée… en retard, cette année… Et j'arrivai à peine quand j'ai vu euh…

-Remus, lui soufflai-je, les yeux fermés.

-Euh… oui… enfin, le… le… loup. Et je… enfin, tu m'as aidé, balbutia Noah. Et le lendemain, vous m'avez dis… enfin vous avez nié et j'ai douté. Alors… je vous ai attendu jeudi soir mais je ne vous ai pas vu. Mais je… je voulais vraiment savoir, alors je suis revenu cette nuit. Et j'ai vu la panthère qui m'a aidé et… je… je l'ai suivi… Mais je… je n'ai pas pu passer avec toutes ces branches qui bougeaient tout le temps, alors je… j'ai repris forme humaine et j'ai… attendu que… que mon odeur arrive à vous…

-Tu as faillis te faire tuer, objecta sévèrement Sirius.

Son ton me fit ouvrir les yeux et je remarquai que Noah était rouge comme une pivoine.

-Tu es déclarée ? demandai-je pour couper court au reproche de Sirius.

-Euh… Eh bien… Non, répondit Noah. Je… Je… Non…

-C'est très bon pour nous, ça, sourit Sirius avec un air carnassier. On va faire un pacte. Tu ne parles pas de ce que tu sais sur nous, à personne, et on fait de même.

Noah acquiesça et je souris.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux.

-C'est plus agréable quand on est plusieurs.

Noah me fit un grand sourire et je vis son grand regard bleu s'embuer. Des larmes coulèrent et James vint lui caresser les cheveux en souriant.

-Ça va, on est là maintenant, tu ne te transformeras plus en solitaire.

Sirius finit par sourire, Remus acquiesça en souriant également et Lily posa sa main sur la sienne.

Je sentis Noah se détendre. Etre entouré devait lui faire plaisir.

Mais j'y pense ! Je ne vous l'ai pas encore décrit, ce personnage mystère !

Eh bien ! Sa peau est très blanche et sa petite bouche rose est vraiment à croquer. Ses cheveux sont longs et noirs, un noir profond et soyeux. Ils lui arrivent aux hanches et ses yeux sont d'un bleu extraordinaire. Deux magnifiques kornérupines ! Vous ne connaissez pas cette pierre ? Cherchez un peu, c'est vraiment très beau !

Elle faisait 1 m 65 pour 50 kg toute mouillée, au jugé.

Elle, oui. J'ai tout fait pour garder le secret sur sa nature mais il faut bien en parler un jour. Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui se sont posé la question mais je trouvais ça amusant de laisser planer le doute.

En tout cas, elle était très belle et je me sentais étrangement attirée par elle. Comme si elle cachait quelque chose de lourd en elle. Et j'avais l'impression d'être déjà proche d'elle à cause – ou peut-être plutôt grâce – à ça. Et je voyais bien que Remus aussi.

Et puis j'avoue que son caractère étrange m'intriguait et j'avais bien envie de la connaître mieux, rien que pour ça. Elle semblait perpétuellement dans la lune mais voyais et entendais bien plus de choses qu'on aurait put le penser. Et pourtant, malgré son air toujours distrait, sa visible timidité et ses fréquentes rougeurs, elle avait le cran de risquer le tout pour le tout pour être sûre de quelque chose. Ça me plaisait beaucoup. En la regardant, je me pris à voir en elle plus qu'une amie.

Elle me regarda et me sourit.

-Je… je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Noah. Noah Leth.

Nous nous présentâmes à elle et elle sourit de plus belle.

-Les Maraudeurs ! Je vais être jalousée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, va, on veillera à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. On sait veiller sur nos membres ! rit James.

-Je… je fais vraiment partie des Maraudeurs ? souffla t-elle, ébahie.

-Oui ! Maintenant que tu connais notre secret, plus question de te laisser voleter à droite à gauche, on est ta nouvelle famille entre ces murs, lui sourit Sirius. Tu es officiellement une Maraudeuse !

-Lee, aussi est une "Maraudeuse", fit Lily avec un regard noir en direction de Sirius qui signifiait clairement "Remus et James sont aussi Maraudeurs que toi et elle reste amie avec eux, alors tu la ferme ou je te botte le cul moi-même". Mais moi, ne t'avise pas de m'intégrer à ça, dit-elle à Noah, lui annonçant d'emblée la couleur.

-Frictions internes, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle sourit et je soupirai en posant la tête contre le torse de Remus.

-Je peux t'appeler Nana ? Noah ça me fait trop penser à un mec, lui souris-je.

Elle acquiesça vivement et me demanda à son tour :

-Je peux t'appeler Leely ?

Je souris et elle eut l'air de s'illuminer.

-C'est quoi cette manie des diminutif ? s'étonna James.

-Typiquement latin ! s'exclama t-on en cœur, Nana et moi.

On se regarda et on éclata de rire.

-Tu es de quelle origine ?

-Anglo-italienne ! Et toi ?

-Franco-italienne !

On se sourit, aux anges. On avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui nous comprenne et ne s'inquiète pas de nos caractères et de nos lubies. J'avais trouvé une complice de plus. Lily nous regarda en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh ben ! On n'en a pas fini ! rit-elle.

* * *

**Le 9° chapitre se termine mais le prochain arrive dans une semaine !**

**Le bouton vert est votre ami (et le mien) !**

**Prochain chapitre : **_**X. Sirius**_


	11. Sirius

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un dixième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

***  
**

**Pour répondre à _Catherine Broke_, Noah est en sixième année, comme eux tous, elle est Gryffondor et partage donc une partie des cours de Remus, Sirius, James, Peter et Lily.**

*****

**Je tiens aussi à prévenir que ce chapitre recèle une part de violence. Il y en a un qui n'est pas content et il va le montrer...**

*****

**Je vous remercie encore de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil et ça donne envie de continuer à écrire. ^^**

**Merci donc à : mel3003, lumibd, xxShimyxx, Iliria, Catherine Broke, un lecteur impacient et Ellea Rose Midnight.**

*****

**Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos impressions !**

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**Sirius**

Ce matin-là – le samedi du match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard – tandis que les autres descendaient à la Grande Salle, Lily et moi petit-déjeunèrent à l'infirmerie avec Remus, qui se reposait. Par solidarité envers lui par rapport à ce que Sirius lui avait fait subir nous refusâmes d'aller voir le match.

Lily argua qu'elle n'était pas fan de Quidditch et que "devoir supporter la vue de Potter cherchant encore à attirer l'attention" lui déplaisait fortement – "ça me donne envie de vomir" furent ses paroles exactes – et moi, je n'eus pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne que je ne bougerais pas d'un poil.

Quant à Noah, n'étant pas impliquée, nous ne lui avions rien expliqué et elle partit pour le stade sans comprendre pourquoi nous ne venions pas mais sans pour autant poser de question. Je la soupçonnais de ne pas nous interroger pour ne pas avoir à l'être, elle nous cachait quelque chose, je le savais, mais au final, je ne me voyais pas mener une investigation sur son compte. James et Sirius s'en chargeraient sans doute bien assez tôt.

Remus dormait quand une Noah et un James dégoulinants entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Manifestement, il avait plu.

-Il va bien ? demanda James avant même que la porte sois refermée alors que Noah s'approchait avec une mine inquiète.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupirai-je.

Il était midi et des plats apparurent sur la table en face du lit de Remus.

-Patmol ? appela James, qui venait de tourner le regard vers la porte, cherchant manifestement quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Patmol ! Sirius ! Sirius Black ! Viens-là !

Il fronça les sourcils, manifestement prit d'une intense colère.

-SIRIUS BLACK ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TRAÎNE PAR LA PEAU DES BURNES ! s'égosilla t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas rageurs vers la porte, effrayant Noah qui ne comprenait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et attrapa l'imbécile par le col de sa cape.

-Viens… ici… grogna t-il en l'entraînant de force vers nous. Tu me saoules à la fin ! T'es lourd Si…

Ce dernier lui enfonça son poing dans les côtes et reparti en grommelant.

James se releva, une main sur sa peau endolorie et envoya un regard plus noir que les abysses à son compagnon qui ouvrait déjà la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans crier gare, il courut vers lui, le plaqua au sol comme un rugbyman, ils se battirent un long moment en se traitant de tous les noms et puis, chacun ressortant plus amoché que l'autre, James attrapa Sirius par les cheveux et le traîna à moitié vers nous.

-Même s'il faut que je te traine dans toute la forêt interdite par ta sale tignasse, je te jure que tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! ragea t-il.

Il balança Sirius contre le lit de Remus et s'accroupi, baguette à la main.

-Maintenant, tu t'agenouilles correctement et tu lui demandes pardon.

Sirius renifla bruyamment et tourna la tête vers le mur, dédaigneux.

James lui attrapa les cheveux et lui frappa le front contre la ferraille du lit assez fort pour lui faire voir des étoiles et réitéra son ordre.

-Excuses-toi !

-Non.

Il le frappa de nouveau contre le lit, lui ouvrant l'arcade.

(-C'est toujours comme ça ? me demanda Noah, effrayée tandis que je niais d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est particulier, lui soufflai-je.)

-Excuses-toi !

-Non.

-EXCUSES-TOI ! hurla t-il en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre. TU ME SAOULES, SIRIUS ! SI T'ETAIS PAS AUSSI CON ET SI TU TRAINAIS PAS TA CONNERIE COMME UN ETENDARD ÇA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE ! ASSUMES, MERDE ! C'EST TOI QUI AS TOUT FAIT FOIRER, ALORS PRENDS TES RESPONSABILITES AU LIEU DE T'EN PRENDRE A REMUS ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE CE QUI S'EST PASSE ENTRE EUX, C'EST PRIVE ! ET SI TU TE TRAINAIS PAS COMME UN PUTAIN DE MOLLUSQUE TETRAPLEGIQUE, RIEN NE SERAIT ARRIVE ! ALORS TU T'EXCUSES TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS REGRETTER D'ETRE NE !

Il lui attrapa de nouveau les cheveux et allait recommencer à lui frapper la tête contre les barreaux du lit quand Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Quoi ? grogna James en lui tirant la tête en arrière.

-Pardon, souffla Sirius.

-Plus fort.

-Pardon.

-Plus fort !

-Pardon ! Pardon, je m'excuse ! C'est bon là ? s'écria Sirius.

-Non, souffla Remus, qu'on croyait tous endormi.

Il se releva dans son lit, attrapa Sirius par le col et lui envoya un coup de poing qui le fit voler à travers la pièce.

-Là, c'est bon, marmonna Remus. Mais, si tu t'es excusé auprès de moi, il me semble qu'il manque une partie de ton repentir.

Sirius cracha du sang, Remus se leva, vacilla l'espace d'une seconde et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le rejeton Black.

-Sirius ? l'appela t-il doucement.

Ce dernier releva la tête. Et le poing de Remus le cueillit au creux du ventre, le faisant voler vers le plafond.

-Ça c'était pour Lee, gronda Remus.

Je me rendis compte qu'il avait les yeux entièrement dorés et me précipitai vers lui. Le loup avait prit le dessus.

-Remus ! l'appelai-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Il baissa son regard d'or sur moi et j'y plantai le mien.

-Remus ! C'est moi, Lee !

Il grogna en détournant le regard.

-Remus ! Non, regardes-moi ! C'est moi, c'est Lee ! Je sais que tu es là, Remus ! Reviens ! Tu peux le faire, Remus, tu peux combattre ton loup ! Tu peux gagner, Remus ! Fais un effort, défends-toi ! Je sais que tu es là, près de la surface ! Remus ! Remus ! Reviens, Remus !

Il me regarda un long moment alors que je l'exhortai à revenir à lui, à combattre l'instinct qui avait prit le dessus sur lui.

-Reviens-moi, Remus, soufflai-je, à bout d'argument.

Il grogna et puis, d'un coup, alors que la lune au fond de ses yeux fondait soudain, il s'effondra.

Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là – elle était parti voir Dumbledore.

-Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'écria t-elle, effarée.

Une fois que James et elle eurent remit Remus dans son lit, elle les soigna tous en grommelant des imprécations et des avertissements.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie Remus ouvrit un œil.

-Il me semble que tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé envers Lee, dit-il à Sirius.

Celui-ci, assit au bord du lit à la droite de Remus regardait le sol, la tête dans les mains. Il fit glisser sa tête et la releva, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

-Comment tu veux que je m'excuse de ça ? C'est impossible.

-Tu veux savoir, Black, intervins-je, la seule chose qui me défoulerait, là, ça serait de te mettre une baffe retentissante. Alors on va faire un deal, je te mets cette baffe qui me démange vraiment et je considère qu'avec ce que James et Remus t'ont mit, on est quitte, O.K ?

Il me lança un regard mal assuré.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit équivalent.

-Ça ne l'est pas, assurément, mais on va dire que si. Et pas d'objection sinon je te jure que je te colle une raclée dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie. Et tu risquerais de perdre bien plus dans la bataille que ce que tu imagines, le prévins-je en lorgnant sans équivoque son pantalon.

Il me regarda un moment et puis soupira.

-Vas-y. C'est pas équitable mais si ça te conviens…

-On va dire que oui, fis-je en me levant.

Je m'avançai vers lui et lui envoyai une baffe à lui décrocher la mâchoire.

Je ne fus pas vraiment soulager mais, tenant ma promesse, je lançai une blague à Remus ("Oh ! Jolie trace ! Je suis fière de moi ! Et toi ? Tu la trouve comment ?"), qui se mit à rire, comprenant que c'était fini pour moi. Je blaguai avec James ("Bah ! Alors le Cornu ? T'en dis quoi de cette trace, toi ? Elle est bien rouge et en plus on voit parfaitement les cinq doigts !"), qui consenti à se détendre un peu et puis, reléguant les récents évènements dans un coin de ma tête, envoyai une pique moqueuse à Sirius ("Non, vraiment, cette marque te vas à ravir ! Je suis sûre que tous les mecs des filles que t'as sauté la trouveront à leur goût ! Et les filles devraient trouver ça très chou, c'est tout rouge et ça a une forme assez abstraite pour leur demi-cerveau !"). Il me regarda un moment, interloqué, et sembla finalement comprendre que, si je n'oubliai pas et restai profondément blessée par ses paroles, je ne comptais pas laisser une quelconque horreur gâché ce que j'avais réussi à construire, à désamorcer, tout juste un mois plus tôt.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Sirius fit tout pour se faire pardonner. Il fut d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse que je ne lui connaissais pas et prévenant comme jamais. Il se démena comme un diable pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs et s'il me venait l'idée de murmurer que j'avais un peu faim, un quart d'heure plus tard, je me retrouvais avec un foisonnement de plats en tous genre ramenés en hâte des cuisines. J'en fis profiter tout le monde, petite vengeance, et puis je finis par lui dire que c'était terminé, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se plier en quatre pour moi. Je m'étais assez vengée comme ça. Il acquiesça mais n'en continua pas moins à chercher par tous les moyens à satisfaire tous mes caprices en l'air.

Et puis, la veille du match contre Poufsouffle, j'étais tendue comme un string – et m'était de ce fait, encore engueulée avec mes frères, leur rappelant que j'aimerais qu'il m'oublie un peu - et, alors qu'on revenait de cours, il me prit à part, dans une salle de classe vide.

-Si tu veux parler je suis là, me souffla t-il simplement, son regard gris fiché dans le mien, plein de douceur. Presque de tendresse.

-Ça va, lui souris-je, comprenant qu'il parlait de la dispute avec mes frères qui s'était déroulée exactement 21 jours plus tôt et de celle qui m'avait opposé à eux le matin-même.

Manifestement, c'était le seul – en dehors de Remus – qui avait remarqué que ça me travaillait.

Il me scruta d'un regard perçant un long moment et, aussi peu convaincu que moi par mes propres paroles, pourtant dites avec assurance, fini par baisser les yeux au sol en mettant les mains dans ses poches comme il le faisait souvent quand il était nerveux, mal à l'aise ou frustré.

-Ça tiens quand même, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans une semaine, un mois, dix ans. Je serais toujours là.

Une boule se noua dans ma gorge, mon cœur se serra tout en faisant un incroyable double looping dans ma poitrine, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais j'avais l'habitude et ne laissai rien paraître.

-Ça va, répétai-je d'une voix douce, apaisante. Je vais bien. Mes frères vont me faire la gueule pendant un moment mais c'est tout. Ça va me faire des vacances, souris-je. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien protecteur d'un coup, lançai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il me regarda un long moment encore, sombre et puis, grave, il me souffla :

-J'ai toujours été protecteur avec toi, tu le voyais pas, c'est tout. Tu t'es toujours concentrée sur mes bêtises pour ne pas voir, tu as ris pour ne pas entendre, tu as joué pour ne pas sentir mais ça a toujours été. Depuis le premier jour. Avant la boutade le soir sur le quai, avant l'éclat de rire qui a attiré ton regard. Avant même l'embarquement.

-Tu vas me dire que tu m'as repérée sur le quai de la gare de Londres avec la foule incroyable qu'il y avait ? plaisantai-je pour cacher le trouble qui m'avait envahit, plus fort à chacun de ses mots.

Il ne dit rien, ses yeux de nouveau fichés dans les miens.

Mon cœur battait à grand coups dans ma poitrine et je priai Merlin et tous les dieux que je connaissais et même ceux que je ne connaissais pas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

-Allez ! souris-je. Soit pas si sérieux, tu t'angoisse pour rien, je vais très bien.

Je tendis la main vers la poignée de la porte, m'attendant à ce qu'il me retienne mais il me laissa faire, se contentant de me regarder. J'en fus si soulagé que je poussai un soupir en dehors de mon esprit.

-Bon, fis-je pour ne rien lui laissé sous-entendre de ce soupir, on va rejoindre les autres ? Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter, tous. T'imagine s'ils se mettent à penser qu'on se bécote dans un coin ? Je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois !

-On a qu'à vraiment se bécoter, entendis-je derrière moi.

Oh ! Par Merlin, oui !

Mais je me retournais et le trouvais l'œil malicieux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il recommençait à jouer ! Finit le moment de sérieux intense. Merci Merlin !

-Dans tes rêves, Black, dans tes rêves, souris-je en faisant tourner la poignée.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et me fit un sourire ravageur.

-Tu es sûre de ta décision ? Tu vas le regretter, Yahnn, j'embrasse très bien.

-Vantard, soufflai-je en souriant, mon cœur sautant dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir définitivement.

Je lui aurais bien dis oui mais je ne voulais pas que mon premier baiser – avec lui s'entend – se passe dans une vieille salle de classe vide, comme il avait embrassé toutes les autres. Je voulais être spéciale pour lui et cette salle ne correspondait pas vraiment à ma vision du mot spécial.

Il me sortit son plus beau sourire en coin et fini de tourner la poignée, sa main toujours sur la mienne. Il ouvrit la porte et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en sortant.

-Allez ! Si tu vas si bien que ça, tu devrais pouvoir me battre à la course ! Rendez-vous devant la tour des Gryffondors pour voir !

Et il partit en courant.

Je souris et le suivis en marchant. J'étais de toute façon trop fatiguée pour y arriver, alors autant ne pas me fatiguer plus à essayer.

Malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit deux semaines plus tôt, malgré le mal que ça avait pu me faire, l'amour que j'avais pour lui était resté bien ancré en moi. Qui qu'il arrive, ce sentiment ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter et à vrai dire, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je voulais moi aussi, comme tout le monde, éprouver ce sentiment de semi-extase qu'était l'amour et puis, de toute façon, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Mon cœur était à Sirius et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à la tour des Gryffondors, ils m'attendaient tous, y compris Abby et Zack, assis dans les fauteuils rouge et or de la salle commune.

Je senti tout de suite la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et détendit l'atmosphère d'une boutade – essayant de me détendre par la même occasion. Et si James avait du mal à ne pas montrer son inquiétude envers moi, Abby, Lily, Noah, Zack et Sirius me suivirent tout de suite. Remus intervint très vite dans une pseudo-dispute qui m'opposait à Sirius et je fini par le pousser sur James en mimant de prendre Sirius au cou pour l'étrangler.

James, qui avait fini par se prendre au jeu, exigea des représailles contre Remus et ils partirent tous deux en bataille d'oreillers. Un coussin atterri sur Zack qui prit part au combat et y entraîna Abby. Abby fini par s'en prendre à Lily sous un faux prétexte et celle-ci se prit au jeu aussi. Ils étaient tous en train de batailler sévère avec leurs coussins en riant aux éclats.

De mon côté, je mimai toujours d'étrangler Sirius, il se laissa tomber à genoux avec une superbe grimace d'agonie et m'attrapa d'un seul coup par les cuisses, me jeta sur son épaule et se dirigea vers un canapé. Je me débattis de toute mes forces et réussi à le déséquilibré, le faisant tombé tête la première sur ledit canapé. Réussissant à me libérer j'attrapai un oreiller et commençai à m'acharner sur lui en riant. Après quelques instant de fausses soumission à mes coups il attrapa le coussin au vol et fit mine de m'étouffer avec, une main derrière ma tête et l'autre presser sur mon nez et ma bouche. En voulant me dégager je le poussai et tombai avec lui du canapé.

Il me fit rouler sur le côté et se retrouva sur moi. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage. Il me regardait avec un incroyable sérieux et je vis danser dans ses yeux une flamme étrange. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien et je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma bouche. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et mon réflexe fut de sourire.

-Bah alors, Black, on…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir. Ses lèvres venaient d'effleurer les miennes et la douceur du contact m'avait figée sur place.

Le regard fiché dans le mien, il approcha encore ses lèvres des miennes et réitéra cette incroyable caresse.

Mon cœur comprit avant mon cerveau et il se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je priai pour qu'il ne le sente pas mais c'était peine perdue. Son torse écrasait ma poitrine, impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas senti. Il baissa les yeux sur ma bouche et approcha de nouveau la sienne. La caresse fut à peine moins furtive et je senti se réveiller en moi des sensations que je ne connaissais que bien peu. J'eus envie de m'y abandonné mais, ses yeux revenants se planter dans les miens, je me souvins soudain qu'on était sur un vulgaire tapis et que les autres nous entouraient et pouvaient nous voir à tout moment et je le repoussai. Il s'écarta et me regarda avec un sérieux qui me mit mal à l'aise et puis un oreiller me tomba sur la tête et, trouvant là la meilleur des diversions, je le lui lançai.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir empêchée de respirer, Black ! lâchai-je en souriant.

J'allai attraper un nouveau coussin quand sa main se referma sur la mienne. Il me plaqua contre lui et se baissa sur moi, le regard redevenu mutin.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression d'aider significativement à ta ventilation, répartit-il. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas me remontrer ce piercing qui orne si bien ta langue ? De loin, je l'ai très mal vu.

-Rêve, Black, fis-je avec un sourire arrogant. Je ne montre pas mes bijoux à n'importe quel animal qui passe.

Il sourit et me poussa sur le canapé. Je tombai à la renverse et senti un oreiller percuter ma tête.

Il recommençait à jouer. Merci Merlin ! J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser mais son sérieux me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Ses revirements de comportement m'embrouillaient quant à la véritable nature de notre relation et la seule défense que j'avais trouvé, c'était l'attaque.

Alors que je lui rendais son coussin, j'en reçu un dans le dos et me retournai pour attaquer le premier que je verrai. Remus. Il eut beau lever les mains en signe de rémission en croisant mon regard, rien n'y fit. Mon oreiller le percuta en pleine tête et il se jeta sur moi comme un sauvage. Sirius et lui se mirent tous les deux contre moi et on commença un combat enragé. En riant aux éclats.

Finalement nous bataillâmes sévère durant un long moment et ce ne fut que quand les autres descendirent des dortoirs pour aller dîner que nous nous arrêtâmes.

Les cheveux en bataille, les habits dans tous les sens – les lunettes de travers pour James –, nous laissâmes tomber les coussins et nous miment à rire. Même Lily, qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à faire une bataille d'oreillers avec les Maraudeurs, avait activement participé à celle-ci et riait avec nous.

Nous descendîmes dîner avec tout le monde.

Je croisais souvent le regard sérieux et scrutateur de Sirius mais ne laissait rien paraître.

Et puis, en revenant de la tour Gryffondor, où j'étais restée pour la soirée, avec Abby et Zack, je croisai mes frères. Ils passèrent sans m'accorder un regard et je sentis mon masque se décomposer.

Non ! J'avais si bien tenu jusque là ! Pourquoi d'un coup, tout me faisait plus d'effet ? Pourquoi d'un coup leur manque de réaction était comme un coup de poignard ? D'habitude j'aurais passé mon chemin sans faire plus attention que ça, mais ce soir-là, j'en fus incapable. Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent de bouger et j'eus beau leur demander de recommencer à marcher, elles ne voulurent rien entendre.

Zack et Abby finirent par voir que je ne les suivais plus et leurs regards inquiets me donnèrent un coup au cœur. Sans savoir si j'avais réellement réussi à recomposer mon masque de bonhommie, je les rattrapai et m'engouffrai dans mon dortoir.

Mes rideaux fermés, je luttai, en boule sur mon lit, contre la douleur et le désespoir. Est-ce que j'avais perdu mes frères ? Je leur avais demandé de m'oublier mais je ne le voulais pas vraiment, je voulais juste qu'ils ne me parlent pas de ce piercing qui les mettait tant en colère. Est-ce que j'y avais été trop fort avec eux ? Est-ce que j'aurai dus me taire et continuer à laisser couler ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, toujours plus pesantes et plus douloureuses.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, à me torturer sur mon lit. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que je me suis levée et que l'instant d'après je courais dans les couloirs.

Je courais comme une dératée, sans rien voir autour. Inconsciemment, mes pas me menèrent à la tour Gryffondor. La porte du portrait était ouverte et Sirius se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement, le visage sombre, inquiet. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et me suis mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'un long silence et puis de sa voix, grave et apaisante, qui me murmurait avec toute la douceur du monde des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Je me souviens de son corps chaud et rassurant contre le mien et de son doux balancement. De ses bras autour de moi, forts et réconfortants, et du sentiment incroyable de sécurité qu'ils me procuraient. Je me souviens de la douleur et du chagrin qui disparaissaient doucement sous ses mots et du bien-être qui s'immisçait en moi au fur et à mesure que ses bras se resserraient autour de mon corps convulsé par les larmes et que sa main caressait ma joue.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre se termine !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une trace de votre passage, la Boite à Reviews est toute à vous, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert !  
**

**Prochain chapitre : XI. Match et baptême.**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Match et baptême

**Salut salut ! **

**De retour pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à _Nini_, _mel3003_, _Catherine Brooke_ et _Iliria _pour les reviews qu'elles m'ont laissées !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

**Match et baptême !**

Et je me souviens du soleil qui m'a réveillée, au petit matin, toujours dans les bras de Sirius. Il me serrait fort contre lui et ma tête reposait tranquillement sur son épaule. Je n'eus pas envie de bouger et restai comme ça, incroyablement bien.

J'étais dans cet état de grande lucidité qui suit les crises de larmes mais ne voulais pas penser.

Ma tête toujours sur son épaule je le regardais dormir. Il était si beau. Plus beau encore que durant toutes ces journées où il souriait, doux, joyeux ou charmeur. Là, en ce matin de novembre, il était plus beau que jamais. Il avait le sourire de l'ange, calme et paisible. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir cette vision au réveil tous les matins de ma vie ! Mais je ne serais jamais que Lee, la petite Lee qu'il adorait mais n'aimait pas. Même après Noël, même si on s'embrassait, je resterais la petite Lee. L'amie Lee. J'aimerais tant être la petite-amie Lee.

Il grogna doucement et je vis ses sourcils se froncer. Ses bras se serrèrent un plus sur moi et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, lui souri-je.

-Bonjour, me sourit-il à son tour. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Un peu mal au cou mais ça va. Ça va mieux ? me demanda t-il, soudain sérieux.

-Oui, ça va mieux, soufflai-je en sentant mon cœur battre plus fort.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, ça va vraiment mieux, affirmai-je. Mais dis donc, toi, avoue que tu veux me garder dans tes bras encore un peu ! le taquinai-je.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il avec un sourire doux. Je peux ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me tâte, ris-je doucement.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-A quoi ?

-A te tâter, bien sûr, me fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

J'allai répliquer quand je compris que c'était moi qui avais lancé le sujet. Rouge comme une pivoine je bredouillai en lui tapant nerveusement le torse :

-C'est une expression, Sirius, "je me tâte" ça veux dire "j'hésite", c'est pas… enfin… c'est… juste une expression… je veux dire…

-Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, me fit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et j'adore t'entendre bredouiller, me souffla t-il en posant son front contre le mien, une incroyable tendresse dans le regard.

Je levai les yeux vers les siens, rouge d'embarras, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure quand un bruit nous fit tourner la tête.

-Désolé, s'excusa Remus, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ton lit, alors je me demandais où tu étais passé, s'expliqua t-il, deux doigts dans les poches arrières de son jean, comme il le faisait quand il était embarrassé.

-C'est rien, lui sourit Sirius. Lee ne se sentait pas très bien cette nuit et je l'ai consolée. On ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on s'endormait, c'est tout.

Il avait un tel sang-froid et moi j'étais tellement dans tous mes états !

Remus lui sourit et remonta dans le dortoir. J'allai me lever mais Sirius me retint, une main posée sur ma cuisse.

-Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait.

Il y avait tant de douceur et je sentais pointer une si incroyable pointe de désespoir dans sa voix que je me rassis sans demander mon reste.

Il posa ma tête contre son épaule et sans enlever sa main, me caressa doucement les cheveux et la joue, la tempe contre ma tête. Il était si tendre que j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier de bien-être.

Mais malgré le plaisir évidemment que j'avais à être dans ses bras, je savais qu'une fois que j'en serais sortie, une autre viendrait s'y blottir. Des dizaines d'autres viendraient s'y blottir, comme des dizaines d'autres l'avaient déjà fait. Cette pensée me crispa. Sirius dut le sentir car la main qui me caressait la joue glissa dans mon dos et il me serra plus fort.

Il me serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse, que je m'évapore de ses bras, comme pour graver la sensation de mon corps contre lui dans sa peau pour toujours. Eperdu, désespéré. Ce sont les mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

-Tu veux te confier à moi ? me demanda t-il avec douceur.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te raconter que tu ne sache pas déjà, soupirai-je. Tu as certainement tout appris dans mes hurlements, il y a un mois, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs.

-Personne n'a rien apprit, Lee. Personne n'a rien apprit parce que personne n'a rien entendu. On t'a entendu crier, mais on a rien comprit. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient fermées. Personne ne sait rien de ce qui vous a opposé, tes frères et toi. Simplement que ça a démarré avec ton piercing.

Je souris, il me donnait de quoi changer de sujet.

-Ah ! Oui ! Mon piercing ! Toute une histoire, ce piercing !

Je m'écartai un peu de lui mais restai assise sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais comment ça a commencé, tout ça ?

-Non, me dit-il, prêt à m'écouter.

-Il y a six ans, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, je regardais un des magasines de mon père, encore un truc osé, souris-je, et je suis tombé sur une photo d'une femme qui tirait la langue. Elle avait une étoile bleu sur la langue. J'ai trouvé ça joli et je me suis dit que j'aimerai avoir la même. Mon père m'a découverte, sous son lit avec le magasine et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir la même chose. Il m'a dit "on verra".

-Il est cool, ton père, remarqua t-il avec un petit sourire.

-En fait, le "on verra" voulais dire non, ris-je doucement. Mais il était tellement embarrassé que j'ai trouvé la cachette de ses magasines qu'il avait lâché ça comme ça. Mais je ne voulais pas en démordre et je lui ai demandé les risques. J'ai eu le droit à une longue liste de trucs effrayants et il m'a mise au lit, persuadé de m'avoir traumatisée. Mais durant quatre ans et demi, j'ai ruminé l'idée d'avoir un piercing quand même et un matin, alors que les jumeaux dormaient chez des amis à eux, j'ai demandé à papa si je pouvais me le faire, ce piercing. Il m'a rappelé les risques un par un, en accentuant volontairement les caractères les plus horribles, je l'ai regardé sans rien dire et quand il a eu fini de parler il m'a dit "tu veux toujours le faire ?". J'ai dit oui et il a soupiré parce qu'il savait que je n'en démordrais pas.

-Il aurait pu te dire non, tout simplement, s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué. "Je pourrais t'interdire de le faire, Lee, tu sais, m'a-t-il dit, mais je te connais et je sais qu'une fois que tu auras épuisé de toutes les techniques de logiques ou de manipulation que tu connais et que tu auras quand même essuyé des réponses négatives tu finiras par le faire sans me le dire, rien que pour me montrer que tu en es capable. Alors, comme je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause d'une bêtise pareille, je vais t'emmener le faire, ce piercing. Je connais un très bon perceur, très sérieux et très à cheval sur l'hygiène. Avec lui, tu ne cours pas de risque." Il m'a emmenée chez un de ses amis et j'en suis ressorti avec mon piercing, toute contente. Il m'a offert sept jeux de boules, un pour chaque jour de la semaine, dont le jeu rouge que j'ai en ce moment.

-Un jeu de boules ? s'étonna t-il. Ce n'est pas une simple boule au-dessus ?

-Non, il y en a une au-dessus et une en dessous. C'est vrai que ça n'est pas très répandu, chez les sorciers, ce genre de bijoux, souris-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

-En tout cas, il est cool ton père.

-Oui, il est cool, fis-je, soudain sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Rien.

Je recomposai le masque que j'avais laissé tombée cette nuit-là dans ses bras et lui souris.

-On va déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim !

Il me scruta du regard un long moment et se leva à ma suite.

-Allons-y, acquiesça t-il.

-Vous allez où ? demanda James en se grattant la tête, au bas des marches des dortoirs des garçons.

-Déjeuner ! lançai-je en le détaillant.

Les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les lunettes de travers, les vêtements froissés, peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Ça cassait le mythe de beau gosse qu'il s'était construit.

-Bah dis donc, James, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la tête dans le cul ! lui souris-je, en référence à ce qu'il m'avait lancé alors que j'entrai dans la Grande Salle, le matin de ma dispute avec mes frères et de la découverte de mon piercing par toute l'école.

-Très élégant, Yahnn, très élégant, siffla Sirius en souriant aussi, reprenant la remarque de Lily.

James piqua un fard et remonta faire sa toilette, accompagné de nos rires.

Lily descendit peu après, fraiche comme une rose.

-Vous en faite du bruit de bon matin. Tiens ! Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh… je…

Sirius me regarda et vint à mon secours.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien cette nuit, alors je l'ai aidée un peu.

Lily me lança un regard perçant et eut un sourire goguenard pour Sirius.

-Tu l'as aidé ? Je me demande bien comment, t'es déjà incapable de t'aider toi-même.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui lança un regard genre "la réponse est devant ton nez pauv'naze" et me sourit.

-On va déjeuner ?

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous sortîmes en blaguant de l'antre des Gryffondors.

C'était samedi et il y avait le match Serdaigle-Pouffsoufle ce matin-là.

Dans les vestiaires, Zack nous fit son habituel discours d'avant match.

-Les enfants, c'est le grand jour ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier match ! On doit commencer fort, aplatir les Pouffsoufles, prendre des points d'avance dès maintenant au cas où il y aurait un problème pour les autres matchs ! Hong, Fun-Le, je compte sur vous pour gêner au mieux l'équipe adverse et dégager le terrain pour Abby, Hope et John (Feiton) et je sais que vous en êtes parfaitement capable, plus que ça, même ! Abby, Hope, vous connaissez votre boulot, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez sans trop de problème, mais faites attention au gardien, il est fort ! Lee, je sais que tu sais quoi faire et je sais que tu le feras très bien ! Moi, je garde les buts, je connais ma fonction et je me donnerais à fond, comme vous tous ! Quant à toi, John, j'aimerai que pour ce match, tu te contente de _ta place_. Je t'ai pris dans l'équipe pour être _poursuiveur_. Ni attrapeur, ni batteur, ni gardien, _poursuiveur_ ! Alors tu reste _à ton poste_, tu donne le meilleur de toi-même _à ton poste_ et tu évites de gêner les autres ! Bon match !

Nous entrâmes tous sur le terrain, saluâmes l'autre équipe, décollâmes et commençâmes le match.

Je vous passe les détails mais en gros, nous en étions à 160 points pour Pouffsoufle parce que Feiton n'arrêtait pas de prendre la place de tous les joueurs de notre équipe pour nous montrer comment jouer – contre la recommandation, sinon l'ordre, appuyée de Zack, son capitaine à qui il devait obéissance – quand nous nous décidâmes enfin à sauver la situation. Hong, Fun-Le et moi nous regardâmes et, d'un commun accord qui n'avait nullement besoin de parole, nous préparâmes à le faire sortir du jeu. En fait, il n'y avait pas besoin de préparation, Hong repéra le premier cognard et le lui envoya dans le bras et voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à quitter le terrain, Fun-Le lui envoya le deuxième dans la tête mais il bougea à ce moment-là et il lui atterrit dans les côtes – et au bruit que cela fit, je dirais que ce pauvre débile de Feiton en eut trois ou quatre de cassées d'un coup. Il tomba à la renverse et je profitai du fait que le vif d'or voletait au ras du sol pour rattraper cet imbécile. Abby marqua un but, passa tout de suite le souaffle à Hope qui marqua le deuxième et j'attrapai la petite balle doré à l'instant même où l'attrapeur de Pouffsoufle allait mettre la main dessus. Nous gagnâmes donc à 170 contre 160.

Désolé pour ce résumé très résumé mais, si j'adore le Quidditch, j'ai toujours eu un mal fou à en parler. Mes frères, James, Sirius et sans aucun doute Remus vous auraient fait tout un topo détaillé mais en l'occurrence, là, c'est moi qui raconte.

Il était donc midi quand le match prit fin. En une heure, Pouffsoufle était passé près de la victoire, Feiton près de la mort, Zack, par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et leurs nuances et moi, près de l'explosion. Quant à Hope, Hong et Fun-Le, ils avaient survécus à leur premier match et hurler de joie tout leur saoul pendant la descente de leurs balais, l'ovation et le raz-de-marée du stade, le changement dans les vestiaires, le retour du stade au château, le passage éclair à l'infirmerie, le tour de tous les couloirs, toutes les salles communes (en dehors de celle de Serpentard, évidemment), la bibliothèque, les bureaux de tous les professeurs, la salle commune professorale et avaient fait un tabac infernale dans la Grande Salle pendant le bref passage qu'ils y firent avant de monter dans notre tour où Lily, Noah, James, Sirius, Remus, Derek et Aidan avaient préparés une fête en notre honneur. Fête où, bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup d'alcool – avec les Maraudeurs, Derek et Aidan, les pochetrons attitrés de l'école, il ne fallait pas s'étonner ! –, même de l'alcool moldu (rhum, vodka, bière, manzana, et même du vin ! J'ai horreur du vin…) et des boissons plus-moldue-que-ça-tu-meurs (coca, jus d'orange, d'ananas, de raisin et autres multivitaminés).

Bien sûr, nous passâmes notre après-midi à boire…

Hong et Fun-Le finirent bien vite par danser sur les tables, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hope, Abby, Alyssa, Angela, moi et… tout le monde en fait… et rougir Kate et toutes les filles de première, deuxième et troisième année – en particulier quand ils nous firent un streap-tease duquel il ne leur resta que les mains pour se cacher des yeux des petites avant de monter dans leur dortoir en riant, les mains en l'air, pour se changer.

Evidemment, comme chaque fois, nos chers Maraudeurs nous inventèrent des jeux à boire où tout le monde finit complètement saoule. Personnellement, je n'avais bu qu'un verre – de jus d'orange, où je soupçonnais Sirius d'avoir versé un peu de rhum – et me retrouvais la seule debout devant ce carnage, avec Lily, Noah et un demi-Remus – il n'avait pas assez bu pour oublier la journée mais trop pour rester complètement sobre.

Sirius et James, qui, quant à eux, étaient au bord du rejet tant ils avaient bu, nous regardèrent un moment avant de courir au premier dortoir masculin pour vomir trippes et boyaux en espérant désespérément que ça passe.

Et tandis que Lily nous faisait tout un topo sur les dangers de l'alcool et de l'imbécillité – en référence, bien évidemment, à James et Sirius en expédition dans les toilettes, à Peter qui dormait une bièraubeurre à la main dans un coin de la salle et à tous les autres qui se prélassaient en gémissant sur toutes les surfaces horizontales de la pièce – Remus souriait aux anges en l'écoutant, manifestement très amusé, et quand elle le montra du doigt pour nous faire remarquer dans quelle déchéance tombaient même les gens les mieux élevés quand ils se prenaient à boire un peu, il éclata de rire et m'attrapa pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et blottir sa tête dans mon cou en me câlinant du nez, les bras serrés autour de moi. L'espace d'une seconde je pensai le faire monter à mon dortoir et m'amuser un peu avec lui mais je me ravisai bien vite en me disant que profiter de cette promiscuité alcoolisée n'était pas vraiment très moral. Même si la morale avait depuis toujours tendance à me donner envie d'enfreindre ses codes… Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je me sentis fondre.

-Allez faire vos trucs ailleurs, grimaça Lily en me faisant un signe de main qui signifiait clairement "du balais ou c'est moi qui vais vomir".

Je souris et entraînai Remus jusqu'à mon lit, où je l'allongeai confortablement avant de m'éclipser – la morale prenant cette fois le dessus. Mais au moment de redescendre, il m'attrapa la main et exigea un baiser. Je m'exécutai avec plaisir, lui en déposant un sur le front tandis que ses mains, devenues baladeuse par l'alcool, cherchaient à défaire mon soutien-gorge.

-Dis donc, toi, on se calme, hein ? Je ne veux pas refaire la bêtise de l'autre nuit.

-Coucher avec moi, c'était une bêtise ? me bouda t-il.

-Non, mais le faire sous influence, c'en était une. En l'occurrence, tu es, en ce moment-même, sous influence.

-Laquelle ?

-L'alcool !

-Pfff ! N'import'quoi ! J'ai pas boucoup bu ! J'suis juste un peu joyaux, c'est tout ! Et toi, t'es une vraie matrone ! Mais t'es toute trognonne ! Allez, viens dormir avec le Grand Méchant Loup tout doux ! Stoplait, juste un bisou, alors !

-Bien sûr ! Dors, mon petit loup, si tu veux toujours me mettre dans ton lit une fois décuvé, on verra, souris-je en l'embrassant de nouveau sur le front.

Il me fit un grand sourire, m'attrapa par la taille et me fit basculer sur le lit.

-Je veux toujours mais j'en connais un qui va me trucider, souffla t-il en posant la tête sur ma poitrine.

-Qui ?

-Même à demi-bourré, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, rit-il.

-Remus, Lee ! nous appela James – à première vue, il était de nouveau d'attaque pour une belle beuverie. Arrêtez vos cochonneries, on va baptiser Noah ! D'ailleurs Lee, il serait tant qu'on te baptise, toi aussi !

-Vous le faites tous les ans à toutes les occasions possibles !

-Allez ! On descend ! rit Remus en me mettant sur son épaule.

-Tu dessaoule vite, toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne se refait pas !

Il me descendit donc, poids plume sur sa large épaule de grand dadais gentleman pas toujours si gentleman que ça.

-Ah ! Bah vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous glandiez ? s'énerva Sirius.

-On se roulait en boule pour échapper à vos jeux à boire ! fis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Il me regarda un moment et puis me sourit de ce sourire en coin trop craquant qui bien évidemment me fit fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Bon ! Noah ! C'est l'heure ! On va te baptiser ! s'exclama solennellement James.

-Mais attention ! Ça n'est pas un baptême ordinaire ! continua Sirius avec son fameux sourire en coin. C'est un baptême de Maraudeur ! Une fois baptisée à notre façon, tu seras officiellement une Maraudeuse et tu pourras t'en vanter autant que tu voudras !

-Euh… C'est… C'est quoi ? demanda t-elle, manifestement pas prête à n'importe quoi.

-Oh ! Allez ! Un peu de courage ! s'écria James.

-Tu vois les verres, là ? s'enquit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier qui n'annonçait rien de bon en désignant une table où trente petits verres attendaient tranquillement qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Tu vas devoir en boire le plus possible en un temps record !

Elle le regarda, effarée, tandis que Lily se tapait le front face à tant de bêtise.

-Euh… Je… Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais su boire, souffla Noah, hésitante.

-On s'en fiche ! sourit James, prenant le même air carnassier que Sirius. Tu prends le verre, tu te le verses dans le gosier, t'avales et tu prends le prochain direct, sinon tu sentiras le goût et tu continueras pas !

Elle le regarda avec appréhension.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'empêcherais de danser sur les tables, lui murmurai-je pour l'encourager.

Elle me jeta un regard mi-rassuré, mi-pas du tout, s'approcha de la table avec circonspection et se tourna vers Remus, qui lui offrit un grand sourire, lui rendant manifestement la moitié du courage que je n'avais pas réussi à lui donner.

-Allez, Noah ! C'est à toi ! sourit Remus.

Ce mec n'était pas toujours l'image angélique qu'on lui prêtait. Et quand il transgressait les règles, il était vraiment craquant.

La pauvre petite Nana regarda de nouveau la table et prit un verre. Elle le tourna un moment devant ses yeux et puis inspira un grand coup, avala la gorger, prit le prochain, l'avala, et ainsi de suite.

Au premier verre, elle tira la langue en grimaçant. Au deuxième verre, elle grimaça, la langue entre les dents. Au troisième, elle grimaça, mais sans la langue. Les quatrième et cinquième verres passèrent un peu mieux. Les sixième, septième et huitième verres la rendirent toute gaie. Les deux d'après la firent rire toute seule. Avec les cinq suivants, elle fit du gringue à Remus et elle s'endormit avec le suivant dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres sur une petite blagounette en direction de notre loup-garou national.

Elle était des nôtres, elle avait bu ses verres comme les autres !

Bien sûr, comme je pus me l'auto-confirmer quand elle se retrouva allonger par terre après avoir vidé une quinzaine de verres, c'était de la vodka pure.

-Elle est très mignonne quand elle est saoule, me sourit Remus.

-Pas touche, Grand Méchant Loup, si tu veux quoi que ce soit d'elle, demande lui gentiment.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle me dirait oui, là, tout de suite.

-Oui, mais là, tout de suite, elle dort, et même si tu arrivais à la réveiller, elle serait incapable d'avoir les idées claires, alors tu refermes ta braguette et tu attends qu'elle est complètement dessaoulé, souris-je.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr ! Mais j'avoue que ça me tente… Regardes-la, elle est vraiment belle. J'adore le verre à demi vide qu'elle tient, me sourit-il de ce sourire en coin malicieux bigrement mignon, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie qui le rendaient encore plus mignon.

Je souris aussi, il me déposa un baiser sur le front et s'accroupi devant Noah.

Il la regarda dormir un moment et puis rattrapa le verre à demi vide qui allait tomber de ses doigts d'un geste doux comme une plume. Il la regarda dormir encore un moment et puis avala cul sec le reste du verre, lui caressa la joue, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux de soie noire et lui embrassa le front avant de se relever et d'aller rejoindre James et Sirius qui s'amusaient à vider les quinze verres qu'elle n'avait pas touchés.

Lily regardait les garçons qui s'amusaient à vider les quinze verres restants et remplissaient les quinze autres pour les boires aussi.

Je lui souris, lui tendis un verre de vodka que j'avais chipé sur la table et trinquai avec un regard amusé.

-Allez ma vieille ! Détends-toi un peu ! Si tu veux perdre ton image de Lily-pette-sec il va falloir me boire ce verre !

-Lee ! Attends, c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour…

-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser ma Lilou, pourtant, c'est le moment ! Bois ce verre et tu verras, ça n'as pas forcément bon goût mais ça détend !

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré en me faisant remarquer que j'étais bien une "Maraudeuse" et puis regarda son verre un moment avant de soupirer et de l'avaler cul sec.

Je souris et avalai ma vodka cul sec aussi.

-Pas mal, Noah ! Pas mal ! claironnait James à côté de la pauvre enfant qui riait toute seule, vautrée sur un tapis aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

-Ouais ! renchérit Sirius. Peter, il a bu que deux verres avant de tomber !

-Ouais, et Sirius, dix-huit ! hoqueta James.

-Et James dix-huit aussi ! pouffa Sirius. Et Remus, dix-neuf ! Trop fort, le petit loup !

-Mais la plus forte, c'est Lee ! se marra James. Vingt-deux !

-Ouais ! Elle est trop forte ma chérie ! ricana Sirius avant d'éclater de rire en accord parfait avec James et de tomber endormi d'un seul coup à l'endroit-même où ils étaient assis.

-Mon dieu ! soupira Lily. Comment on va les ramasser ?

-On les ramasse pas, ils se ramasseront tout seul, souris-je.

-Tu as vraiment bu vingt-deux verres avant de tomber ? me demanda t-elle, exaspérée.

-Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude de boire, aussi. Mes frères m'ont initiée à dix ans.

-David et Guillaume ?

-Oui. On était chez oncle Bruce, ils avaient trouvé comment ouvrir le bar, ils avaient douze et treize ans et je les ai découverts alors qu'ils allaient commencer une bouteille de rhum. Ils m'en ont donné un verre et puis, finalement, on a bu toute la nuit, jusqu'à vomir en fait. Ce que j'ai préféré, c'est la Bailey's. Ça reste mon alcool préféré.

-Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Pour faire une connerie ! C'étaient de vrais monstres à cette époque-là ! Ils faisaient tout le temps des bêtises, ils passaient leur temps à ça ! Un an après je suis entré à l'école et toutes les nuits dans leurs dortoirs – celui de Guillaume, en particulier – il y avait de l'alcool. Tu penses bien qu'ils en profitaient et, gamins comme ils étaient, ils me laissaient boire tout mon saoule !

-C'est le cas de le dire ! marmonna Lily.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent de l'école, tous les deux, toutes les nuits je me saoulai sans savoir que c'était mauvais pour moi. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était super bon mais que ça donnait mal à la tête !

-Une vraie alcoolique !

-On peut dire ça, sauf que si je ne buvais pas, je m'en fichais, ça ne me manquait pas.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se passa une main sur le visage en signe de dépit, avala un autre verre et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Noah se retrouva avec la migraine de sa vie, encore allongée sur le tapis de ma salle commune et je regardai tout le monde dormir et écoutait le souffle régulier de Lily, assoupie contre mon épaule.


	13. Rumeur Infondée ?

**Salut salut ! **

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à Iliria, Mel3003 et Catherine Broke pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour répondre à Mel3003, non je ne suis pas une habituée de l'alcool mais cela me paraissait assez crédible pour les Maraudeurs, comme le dit Iliria. ^^**

**Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

**Rumeur… Infondée ?**

C'est ainsi que Noah rejoignit le groupe. Ce fut rapide, clair et unanime. Seul Peter n'avait pas donné son avis mais il s'était tellement mit à l'écart des autres durant l'année dernière qu'il finissait par ne plus vraiment avoir son mot à dire. Comme l'avaient dit Abby et Angela le soir de la rentrée, j'étais bien plus "Maraudeur" que lui. Et puis, Noah était "baptisée" maintenant, elle faisait partie des Maraudeurs à part entière. A quatre contre un, Peter ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Nous nous rendîmes vite compte que Noah aussi avait vraiment la fibre maraudeuse. Elle ne savait pas mentir et ne connaissait ni l'arrogance ni l'art de la séduction mais elle avait l'esprit vif, était aussi discrète qu'une ombre et avait une prédilection pour les sorties nocturnes.

Très vite Lily, Noah et moi devinrent très complices et ma petite Nana et moi, en bonnes latines, multipliâmes aussi vite les marques d'affection. En quelques jours nous nous sentions tellement bien l'une avec l'autre que nous nous faisions la bise à chaque fois qu'on se saluait, nous tenions la main dans les couloirs et nous asseyions sur les genoux l'une de l'autre régulièrement.

Lily nous regardait faire, les yeux brillants, manifestement très amusée par les regards étranges que nous jetaient les autres élèves.

Un soir – trois jours plus tard – elle arriva à la tour Gryffondor complètement hilare. C'était tout juste une semaine après le "baptême" de Noah.

Nous discutions tous dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune, j'étais allongée sur l'un des canapés, la tête sur les genoux de Noah, qui me caressait les cheveux quand elle entra en riant aux éclats. Nous levâmes le visage avec des regards interrogateurs, elle s'assit, reprit son souffle et nous expliqua entre deux gloussements.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui se dit dans les toilettes des filles ? Il parait que vous sortez ensemble, toutes les deux ! éclata t-elle de rire en nous désignant, Noah et moi. Vous me l'aviez caché ! nous gourmanda t-elle en gloussant.

Noah et moi nous regardâmes, amusées et, après un clin d'œil complice, elle replongea les doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que je souriais aux autres.

-Qui sait ?

Lily se calma d'un coup, me regarda droit dans les yeux, surprise, et éclata de nouveau de rire.

-T'en serais bien capable !

Les trois garçons, qui riaient un instant plus tôt, nous regardèrent soudain avec des airs sérieux de la mort qui tue, et puis, après quelques secondes de flottement, les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier, James se fit rêveur tandis que Remus prenait un air amusé pour cacher son trouble.

J'imaginai sans peine les images qui se formaient dans leurs têtes d'adolescents plein d'hormones à ce moment-là. Et à vrai dire, cela ne me déplaisait pas. Noah était très belle et si je n'irais sans doute pas jusqu'à ce qu'imaginait très certainement Sirius – le plus expérimenté du groupe et sans aucun doute le plus pervers aussi – l'idée d'embrasser Noah était loin de me dégoûter.

Je la regardai en pensant à ça et son regard croisa le mien. Elle me fit un doux sourire et j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait eut les mêmes pensées que moi. Je lui rendis son sourire et Remus vint s'accroupir près de nous.

-Lee, je vais me changer, tu m'accompagne ?

Je le regardai, surprise, et acquiesçai. Il sourit à Noah et me prit dans ses bras.

Il monta dans son dortoir en me portant toujours et m'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les rideaux et insonorisa la "pièce" ainsi créée.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Il voulait parler. Je posai la tête sur son torse et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

-Tu es vraiment intéressée par Noah ? me demanda t-il après un long silence.

Je souris. Il s'inquiétait pour tout ce qu'on avait mit en place pour Noël et se posait des questions sur les élans de mon cœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, je suis toujours aussi attirée pas Sirius.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse ? insista t-il avec douceur, à mon grand étonnement.

Ce n'étaient pas les élans de _mon_ cœur qui l'inquiétaient ! C'étaient les élans du _sien_ !

-Tu la veux ? lui soufflai-je en souriant.

-Ça n'est pas très agréable de le dire comme ça…

-Tu veux sortir avec elle, elle t'attire, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

Il tourna la tête vers le rideau et sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux.

J'entendis son cœur battre à toute allure et souris de plus belle.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée par elle au point de t'évincer, mon petit loup. Je t'arrangerais plutôt le coup. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je me demande si tu n'es pas dans les ordres que ça me rassure.

-Dans les ordres ! Ça ne va pas ! s'exclama t-il en se redressant. Je te signale qu'on a couché ensemble ! Ça prouve bien que je ne suis pas dans les ordres !

-Non, Mus, ça prouve que ton loup n'y est pas ! ris-je en le rallongeant. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte mais personne ne t'as jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. A se demander si tu ressens le moindre désir ! En dehors de la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble, et où c'est ton loup, qui m'a tripotée...

-J'en ressens, tu peux me croire… marmonna t-il.

-Ah bon ? souris-je, une petite idée derrière la tête.

Je voulais créer une réaction chez lui qui ne puisse pas me mentir. Je crois que tout le monde a comprit…

-Dis-moi, mon loup, elle ne te donne pas envie de l'embrasser, sa petite bouche rose ? lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Et puis elle est vraiment bien faite, non ? Je l'imagine bien dans une nuisette blanche à moitié transparente, comme celle qu'avait Alyssa quand tu es passé dans mon dortoir. Ça laisserait entrevoir le galbe de sa poitrine, la finesse de sa taille, la rondeur de ses fesses… Imagine tes mains glissant par-dessus la nuisette et passant en dessous.

-Arrête ça, Lee… grogna t-il, la tête de nouveau tournée vers le rideau et le regard dans le flou des images que je lui avais imposées.

Mais j'avais atteint mon but et il allait mettre un certain temps à s'en remettre.

Je me levai et partis. Il était dans son rêve éveillé et je ne voulais pas le déranger. Je savais comment marchait les hommes. Avec cinq frères j'en avais vu des choses ! Je refermai les rideaux de son lit derrière moi et redescendis.

Je me rallongeai sur le canapé et rendis ma petite tête pleine de cheveux à Noah qui y plongea tout de suite les doigts.

Ce Noël n'allait pas être spécial que pour moi, j'en faisais mon affaire.

*

En attendant que Noël arrive enfin, je parlai à Amélia, ce soir-là dans mon dortoir, et elle trouva un moyen d'intégrer Noah à notre joyeuse bande pour le mariage. Alors qu'elle nous avait mit, Sirius et moi, dans un débarras, dans un coin du garage, elle trouva une vieille pièce inutilisée dans la cave, en dessous de son garage.

-C'est du tout béton, même si vous faites des folies tous les deux, ils ne vous entendront pas et inversement, me sourit-elle en me l'annonçant, en plus les pièces sont opposées. Pour faire plus réaliste on a remonté des affaires à la place du lit de Remus dans la chambre de Gabriel, Raphael et James. Je t'envoi une lettre ou j'explique que je viens d'être prévenu de la venue de ton amie et que c'est la seule place qu'on a trouvé mais comme on n'est pas venu depuis longtemps dans cette pièce et qu'on n'a pas vraiment l'argent de refaire l'électricité – les travaux, tu comprends – il va falloir qu'il y en ait un qui se dévoue pour l'accompagner. J'imagine que James ne voudra pas bouger, il sera juste en face de la chambre de Lily, alors on envoie Remus, en plus, étant loup-garou, il a de meilleurs réflexes et voit dans le noir. Si elle entend un bruit il pourra la rassurer.

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux et je compris le message. Si elle avait trop peur, Noah pourrait toujours le rejoindre dans son lit pour qu'il la rassure. Définitivement, Amélia m'impressionnait ! J'étais capable de petits travers pervers mais elle ! Elle était devenue maîtresse dans cet art tout particulier de créer des situations pleines de possibilités ! Et soudain je me prie à louer ce cher Gabriel !

La lettre arriva deux semaines plus tard et Eva, épuisée, resta au château tandis que j'envoyais Hermès à sa place pour répondre à ma cousine que tout était arrangé.

Mais durant les deux semaines qu'avait duré le voyage d'Eva, la rumeur s'était répandue dans toute l'école que Noah et moi sortions ensemble.

Nous avions décidées d'un commun accord de jouer le jeu, plus pour rire qu'autre chose mais cela me démangeait de plus en plus. Je voulais savoir comment c'était d'embrasser une fille. Je ne sais pas si elle se rendait compte de l'effet que ses bises à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres chaque jour pouvaient avoir sur moi. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait j'avais envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Savoir quel goût elle avait, comme aurait dit Zack.

Bien sûr je n'avais pas oublié mon attirance pour Sirius, au contraire, c'était même encore pire. Avoir envie d'embrasser Noah me donnait d'autant plus envie d'embrasser Sirius. Allez comprendre… Moi je ne comprenais pas mais ça m'était égal, je me sentais bizarre, c'était tout ce que je savais. Le fait d'être attirée par une fille ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, et ça, je trouvais ça bizarre. Je savais ne pas être homosexuelle, j'aurais eu envie de bien plus, me disais-je, et je ne serais pas attirée par Sirius au point où je l'étais, si ça avait été le cas. Et je le pensais.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'avais raison ou pas.

Tout ce dont je me souviens par rapport à mes sentiments durant le mois qui précéda ce Noël, c'est que la nuit, il m'arrivait régulièrement de rêver que j'embrassais Noah et que Sirius venait nous rejoindre. Noah disparaissait alors de mon rêve et Sirius y prenait toute la place.

Des rêves érotiques j'en faisais depuis quelques années déjà, comme Lily – j'avais réussis à lui arraché cette information en cinquième année – et certainement comme Noah. Comme toute fille de mon âge normalement constituée, sans doute. Et ces rêves avaient toujours été peuplés par le regard gris et le corps parfait de Sirius. C'était fréquent et je m'en réveillais toute chose. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais que Noah y prenne place, même une place aussi… mineure par rapport à Sirius, ça me faisait rougir, moi qui pourtant n'est pas spécialement sujette aux rougeurs.

Mais j'avais bien remarqué, aussi, que Noah avait quelqu'un en vue et, si elle ne m'en avait rien dit, son regard quand j'avais annoncé le nouveau plan des chambres ne m'avait pas échappé. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller comme jamais, un peu plus et on aurait put croire à deux phares dans la nuit. En pleine journée.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, juste avant les vacances de Noël, je remarquai un petit quelque chose qui me conforta dans l'idée que ces vacances allaient être intéressantes.

En effet, elle semblait plus distraite encore que d'habitude, avait souvent tout un tas de livres et de parchemins dans les bras et ouvrait plus le col de sa robe, comme si elle étouffait. Elle tirait régulièrement dessus et se passait la main dans les cheveux sans cesse. Ses longs cheveux noirs brillants et soyeux. Elle les recoiffait systématiquement sur la droite, comme s'ils la dérangeaient et quand on lui proposait un chouchou, elle le refusait en souriant. Mais son visage à la beauté si pure restait pourtant perpétuellement soucieux.

Lily et moi l'avions d'ailleurs surnommée Blanche Neige en rapport avec son incroyable beauté et à la ressemblance avec le dessin animé. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que ceux de la jeune fille en rouge et bleu du classique de Walt Disney mais elle avait la même peau très blanche et la même bouche rouge. On aurait dit une goutte de sang sur une opale.

Je me rendis vite compte du manège qu'elle avait mit en place pour attirer Remus et l'y aidait autant que je pouvais.

Un jour qu'elle portait tous ses livres à la main – son sac avait craqué la veille –, nous descendions les escaliers tous ensemble quand par une _incroyable maladresse_, je la bousculai de façon à ce qu'elle atterrisse droit dans les bras de mon petit loup, tous ses bouquins volèrent et il la rattrapa sans même l'avoir vu vaciller – j'adorais les reflexes incroyables et le sixième sens toujours vigilant des loups-garous dans ces moments-là. Et je m'amusai souvent à ça dans les escaliers, arguant de la maladresse légendaire de ma famille (mais bien sûr !). Et puis, une fois qu'il l'avait remise sur ses pieds, il s'accroupissait pour l'aider à ramasser le fatras de notre divine Blanche Neige et en se relevant, leurs regards s'accrochaient et ne voulaient plus se quitter. Quand ils arrivaient enfin à se détacher des yeux l'un de l'autre elle le remerciait avec un sourire radieux et lui faisait une bise sur le front, lui mettant sous le nez son superbe balcon juste assez décolleté pour offrir tout plein d'images à l'imagination.

Généralement Remus en restait coi un long moment. Il suivait le mouvement, souriait à tout le monde mais quand on lui parlait, il ne semblait pas nous entendre. J'adorais le voir dans cet état-là.

J'avais l'impression que les œillères qu'il semblait se trimballer depuis la première année étaient enfin tombées.

Tout le monde connaissait la maladresse légendaire (véritable, cette fois) de la petite Nana et chaque fois qu'elle cherchait un livre sur une étagère un peu haute de la bibliothèque, personne n'avait besoin d'intervenir pour qu'elle manque de tomber. Et, invariablement, Remus arrivait derrière elle, lui empêchait la chute, la retenant à la taille de sa grande main chaude et, alors qu'elle lui lançait un sourire timide, il lui offrait un regard et un sourire doux et malicieux et, sous couvert de la taquiner, la soulevait pour qu'elle attrape son livre, profitant du contact de sa peau (presque) contre sa peau.

Un mois après son arrivé, un matin, début décembre, elle se trompa même de dortoir après deux nuits blanches à la suite.

Remus me raconta le lendemain qu'en se réveillant contre elle, il était très à l'aise, trop en fait.

-C'est à cause de toi, ça ! me morigéna t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Car chaque soir avant de rejoindre mon propre dortoir, je lui soufflais quelques petites provocations à l'oreille pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves.

De jours en jours je le voyais perdre patience devant le jeu de charme de Noah, je le regardais se contenir, je l'observais l'observer, je l'entendais presque penser.

Et à vrai dire, les charmes de la petite Noah n'atteignaient pas que lui. Moi aussi, de jours en jours je perdais patience, je me contenais, je l'observais, je pensais à elle. Elle était devenue une étrange obsession. J'avais l'impression que ce baiser dont je rêvais chaque nuit m'était devenu nécessaire.

Incapable de résister à l'appel inouï de sa présence, je la cherchais encore et toujours plus. J'avais envie de la toucher, qu'elle me touche et étrangement cela me donnait encore plus envie de sentir Sirius contre moi. La présence de Noah mettait ma sensibilité et mes sens à fleur de peau et dès que Sirius me prenait sur ses genoux, comme il en avait désormais prit l'habitude, mon cœur battait plus fort encore que ces gestes ne le provoquait avant et la chaleur de son corps me faisait tout oublier. Quand ses mains se posaient sur mes cheveux, j'avais envie qu'il me caresse la joue et quand il le faisait je ressentais le désir impérieux qu'elles descendent encore et encore, qu'elles découvrent ce corps que je connaissais si bien. J'avais envie, presque besoin, de les sentir contre ma peau, de sentir sa propre peau sous mes paumes.

Bientôt la rumeur du couple lesbien que nous étions sensées former, Noah et moi, se transforma en rumeur de triolisme avec Sirius.

Noah et moi étions souvent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et quand ce n'était pas le cas j'étais souvent dans ceux de Sirius.

Un jour une fille de septième année vint même me voir pour m'en parler.

Nous étions le 28 novembre. Elle vint me trouver jusque dans la bibliothèque et me demanda de la suivre. Je le fis, curieuse comme je suis, et je me retrouvai avec elle et ses amies – quatre greluches qui tournaient régulièrement autour de Sirius – dans une salle de classe vide.

Elles me regardèrent un moment et puis la fille qui était venue me chercher prit la parole.

-C'est vrai que t'es avec cette fille, Noah ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? lui demandai-je en voyant venir le truc.

-Parce qu'en même temps tu sors avec Sirius, et ça, ça me dérange.

-Eh bien nous avons un problème de compréhension dans les rangs alors, ris-je. Je ne sors pas avec Sirius.

-Mais il t'intéresse, pas vrai ? me demanda une autre.

-Qui Sirius peut-il laisser froide ? lui souris-je.

-Donc il t'intéresse ? insista t-elle.

-Je viens de le dire, non ? soupirai-je, agacée et décidée à emmerder le monde.

-Et cette fille, elle t'intéresse ? me demanda une troisième.

-Pourquoi ne m'intéresserait-elle pas ? Elle est très belle, très gentille, elle a un sourire d'ange et une plastique de rêve.

Elles me regardèrent, surprises.

-Non, c'est vrai, t'aiment les filles ?

-Bien sûr ! ris-je. Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange ?

-C'est dégoûtant ! s'écria la seconde en faisant une grimace.

-Ah bon ? En quoi ? Tu te trouves si répugnante que ça pour penser qu'une fille ne pourrait pas être attirée par toi ? fis-je, un brin mesquine.

La première me regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit, sûre de sa gloire prochaine.

-Alors ça ne te dérangerais pas de m'embrasser ?

Je ris intérieurement. Elle croyait vraiment me défaire avec ça ? Pauvre enfant, elle en savait bien peu sur moi. Surtout la moi des derniers jours.

-Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu t'intéresse aux filles ?

-Moi ? Non ! Mais toi, tu dis que oui, alors tu pourrais m'embrasser, là, devant mes amies ! affirma t-elle avec un air goguenard.

Je m'approchai d'elle avec mon sourire le plus engageant et le plus intéressé. C'est qu'elle était loin d'être moche la jeune fille. Et je ne rêvais plus seulement de Noah, ces derniers jours. Je rêvais simplement d'une fille sans visage. Parfois c'était Noah, parfois Lily, parfois personne de reconnaissable. Mais à la fin, Sirius revenait toujours à la charge.

-Qui sait ? lui souris-je en lui prenant le menton entre les doigts alors qu'elle trébuchait et se retrouvait affalée sur une chaise.

Elle me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, les dernières onces de fierté l'empêchant de revenir en arrière.

-Alors fais-le, me sourit-elle, tremblante.

Je souris de plus belle et approchai ma bouche de la sienne. Elle tremblait de plus en plus violemment et fermait les yeux avec tellement de force que c'en était presque touchant.

J'effleurai ses lèvres, m'écartai d'elle en souriant et sortis de la salle en lançant :

-Reviens me voir quand tu seras prête.

Bien sûr je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'intention de l'embrasser au début mais, étrangement, plus mes lèvres s'approchaient des siennes plus je me sentais à l'aise. Comme si tout n'était qu'évidence. Les filles m'attiraient. J'avais fais une fixette sur Noah parce qu'elle jouait avec moi un jeu similaire mais au final ce n'était pas elle en particulier qui m'attirait. Juste le fait qu'elle soit une fille. J'aimerais que mon premier baiser lesbien soit avec elle mais après, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes pensées que moi à ce sujet, une autre ferait l'affaire. Je me trouvai un peu mesquine, presque méchante, de penser ça mais c'était soudain si clair dans mon esprit que je ne pu m'empêcher de le faire.

Noah serait la première mais je ne m'arrêterais sans aucun doute pas à elle.

Je retrouvais les autres à la bibliothèque, où je les avais laissés, et les emmenais jusqu'à leur salle commune pour leur raconter ma petite aventure dans la salle de classe vide sans les oreilles de Madame Pince aux aguets.

Ils rirent un bon coup et Remus me fit de nouveau monter dans son dortoir.

Comme la dernière fois, il ferma les rideaux de son lit et insonorisa la "pièce".

Mais cette fois, il s'assit contre le mur et me fit asseoir contre lui, entre ses longues jambes.

-Dis, Lee, j'ai l'impression que tu as changée, ces derniers temps.

-C'est vrai, souris-je en me callant plus confortablement contre lui.

-Tu t'intéresse aux filles, c'est ça ? souffla t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu t'y intéresse vraiment ?

-Je crois, oui. Tu sais, cette fille, plus j'approchais du moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher plus je me sentais bien, à l'aise, satisfaite. Je n'avais plus peur, je me sentais… je ne sais pas… un peu…

-Bizarre ?

-Non, justement. En paix avec moi-même, je dirais.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, question sans parole.

-J'ai passé mon temps à résister à cette envie que j'avais d'embrasser Noah depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans le groupe. Et là, alors que j'avais cette fille à porter, je ne me sentais pas bizarre, juste moi. C'est comme si…

-Comme si tu t'étais trouvée ?

-Oui, souris-je. Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Je me callai un peu plus contre lui et ses bras se resserrèrent encore autour de moi.

-Et Sirius ? me demanda t-il en soupirant.

-Sirius a toujours la même place en moi. Il reste l'homme que j'ai envie de conquérir, celui que j'ai envie d'avoir auprès de moi. Chaque nuit mes rêves commencent par ces filles sans visages que j'embrasse avec toujours plus de plaisir mais chaque fois, ces bouches féminines sont remplacées par les lèvres fermes et exigeantes de Sirius. C'est ses mains à lui qui se posent sur moi et c'est son corps que j'explore.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable, rit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je en levant le nez vers lui.

-Tu parle de tout ça sans complexe. C'est rare, surtout de la part d'une fille, me dit-il avec douceur en me déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez.

Je lui souris avec toute la douceur que contenait mon cœur et baissai la tête pour la poser contre son torse ferme.

-J'ai cinq frères tous plus indécents les uns que les autres, comment veux-tu que je me sente gênée par ça ?

-C'est à ce point-là, rit-il franchement.

-Ris, mon loup, mais tu sais, la première fois qu'Alan nous a ramené une fille à la maison j'étais encore une gamine et elle n'était pas vraiment ingénue. Il avait quinze ans, j'en avais dix, je ne savais même pas vraiment ce que c'était que le sexe. J'en étais encore à "le papa met la graine dans la maman" et pour moi ça voulait simplement dire qu'il lui faisait manger des graines, comme le blé.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-Ils se sont enfermés dans sa chambre et quelques minutes plus tard je les entendais rires. Mais leurs rires étaient bizarres. Je me suis approchée et j'ai écouté à la porte.

-Petite curieuse !

-c'est vrai, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient des rires aussi bizarres et j'ai toujours eu besoin de tout comprendre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils ont arrêté de rire et elle s'est mise à couiner.

-Couiner ? rit-il doucement.

-Oui, c'est l'impression qui m'est restée. Et puis, plus ça allait plus elle couinait fort. A un moment, mon père en a eu marre, il est allé toquer à la porte. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés pour autant, de toute façon, ils avaient la musique trop forte. Alors il a prit sa clé et a ouvert. Moi je m'étais caché dans un angle de mur mais c'était pile poil l'angle qui donnait directement vue sur le lit de mon frère. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre, plein de sueur, le souffle court. Il avait les jambes de la fille sur les épaules et j'en voyais assez de leurs anatomies pour me rendre compte que ce qui pendouillait, là, dans le bain, avait soudain prit des proportions bizarres par rapport à d'habitude et était allé se loger dans un endroit un peu bizarre aussi. Après un moment de stupeur, mon frère a rabattu les draps sur eux mais mon père et la fille avaient déjà remarqué que j'étais là et que j'avais tout vu.

" "Viens expliquer ça à ta sœur, a lancé mon père. Tout de suite." Et on s'est retrouvé, Alan, mon père et moi, dans le salon, devant la cheminée, dans un silence pesant. Pour Alan, en tout cas. "Explique-lui" a insisté mon père et Alan a marmonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas retenu. J'étais trop préoccupée par ce truc tout mou que je voyais tous les soirs, quand je prenais mon bain avec Guillaume et David. Je me demandais comment d'un truc aussi petit on pouvait arriver à… ça. J'ai posé plein de question auxquelles mon frère a été obligé de répondre à voix haute et claire.

" En y repensant je me rends compte que c'était une situation très humiliante pour lui et que c'était sa punition. Et ça lui a servis de leçon, il n'a plus jamais recommencé. En tout cas, il n'a plus jamais fait de bruit. Parfois, le soir en passant devant sa porte je l'entendais haleter mais je n'osai pas ouvrir. Même si la curiosité me dévorait littéralement. Et puis Guillaume et David s'y sont mis quelques années plus tard, j'étais en âge de comprendre et ils m'ont expliqué avec une patience et une douceur incroyable, et avec des mots simples, ce qui se passait dans leurs corps dans ces moments-là. Là où Alan avait été vraiment gêné, ils étaient simplement souriants.

" Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé et je suis peu à peu devenue leur confidente. Ils me racontaient tout. En détails la plupart du temps. Je passais des heures à les écouter raconter avec simplicité leurs aventures. Et quand je leur disais "Et ça fait pas mal ?" ils riaient et me répondaient "Tu verras, grenouille, le jour où tu y auras goûté, tu voudras plus jamais t'arrêter". De tous mes frères et sœurs, ce sont ceux qui ont été les plus contents de ma naissance. Ils m'ont toujours protégée et en même temps, ils ont toujours cherché mon bonheur. Autant les jumeaux me trucideront le jour où ils apprendront que j'ai perdu ma virginité, autant Guillaume et David me demanderont en souriant "Alors, c'était bien ?". Ils sont comme ça, ces deux là. Simples et francs. Ils ne savent pas mentir et n'ont aucun problème avec la réalité. Ils parlent de tout sans complexe et pourtant, quand on les voit, on a l'impression qu'ils sont timides, presque renfermés, mais il suffit qu'il lève la tête et sourit pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont juste un peu plus calmes que la moyenne.

-Ils ont l'air vraiment gentils, souffla Remus.

-Très, soupirai-je en souriant. Quand on sera au mariage, tu les rencontreras, ils sont vraiment adorables. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. Et puis, ils vont pouvoir t'apprendre plein de choses, dis-je d'un air de conspiratrice.

-Comme ? rit-il doucement.

-Comme tout un tas de choses bien utiles pour satisfaire une jeune fille quand on est un petit novice comme toi, ris-je en lui plantant un doigt amusé dans la joue.

-Qui te dit que je suis un petit novice ? me sourit-il, malicieux.

Je me retournai dans ses bras, intriguée.

-T'es pas un petit novice ?

-C'est un secret.

-Ah ! Non ! Maintenant que tu m'as dis ça, je te lâche plus ! Je veux savoir !

-Tu veux savoir ce que je sais ? me sourit-il.

-Oui !

-Tu risque de perdre l'image du grand frère, me souffla t-il avec douceur.

-C'est déjà fait ! ris-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Il avait soudain l'air sérieux et je me sentis fondre sous ses yeux bleus dorés qui me fixaient comme s'ils allaient m'engloutir.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme, Lee, si tu me provoque, je ne peux que répondre.

-Alors réponds, soufflai-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

Il me fixa encore quelques interminables secondes et puis, me faisant doucement basculer sur le lit, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au début, je ne répondis pas, surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Malgré la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, nous ne nous étions plus touchés ensuite. Et puis, je finis par passer les bras autour de son cou et lui rendis son baiser.

Après tout, je n'étais, moi aussi, qu'un être humain, j'avais seize ans, je me cherchais, j'entretenais un amour à sens unique à l'âge où les hormones prennent le pas sur tout le reste, j'avais besoin de bien plus que la simple tendresse que m'offraient mes amis et je n'avais jamais pu m'empêchée de penser que Remus était l'homme parfait.

La douceur qu'il mettait dans ce baiser me fit lâcher prise.

Je lui rendis baiser pour baiser. Doucement, ses mains descendirent vers l'ourlet de ma robe et j'eus l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Sirius. Tout aussi lentement, il le remonta le long de mes cuisses et passa sans s'arrêter sur la dentelle de mon boxer, caresse d'une plume. Il remonta encore et, une fois arriver sur mes côtes, passa ses mains dans mon dos. Il posait les doigts sur l'attache de mon soutien-gorge quand je me décidai enfin à le repousser.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas, rit-il doucement.

-Parce que la dernière fois…

-On a continué parce qu'on avait commencé, je sais.

-Arrête de rire !

Il continua à rire en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tu sais qu'ils vont peut-être débarquer à n'importe quel moment, soufflai-je.

-Hum Hum…

Il attrapa sa baguette et rigidifia ses rideaux.

-Tu sais qu'ils arriveront à effacer ce sort ?

-Aucune chance, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, le contre-sort aussi. Ils ne les connaissent pas.

Il continua à embrasser ma peau en déboutonnant ma chemise, passa une main sous ma jupe, la glissa sur ma cuisse et caressa ma hanche du bout des doigts.

Et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais toujours pensé que le moment venu je ne m'en sortirais pas trop mal grâce aux confidences de mes frères et à leurs conseils, disséminés ça et là dans nos conversations, mais je me retrouvai complètement démunie, prise de cours par le fait que Remus, lui, semblait bien s'y connaître et qu'il n'hésitait pas une seconde, à moitié allongé sur moi.

-Lee ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda t-il finalement.

-Je… Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

-Pourquoi je me moquerais ? s'étonna t-il en se relevant à demi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je… je sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je… Enfin, je…

Il me sourit avec sa douceur caractéristique et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.

-Je ne me moquerais pas, je suis passé par là. Tu veux un conseil ?

J'hochais la tête en hâte.

-Laisse-toi aller, ne réfléchis pas, écoute-toi, toi, et rien d'autre. Et surtout, ne stresse pas, sinon tu auras l'impression de revivre ta première fois et étant donné que tu ne l'as pas tout à fait vécu, ça risquerait de te prendre un peu… au dépourvu, disons. Et de faire mal.

-Dis, Mus, avant moi, y en a eu d'autres ?

-Oui, rit-il. Tu me croyais puceau ? Désolé ma puce mais tu n'étais pas la première. Ça n'empêche que je te respecte et que j'ai toujours respecté toutes celles avec qui je l'ai fait. On peut s'amuser et respecter les filles qui partagent nos jeux.

-C'est-à-dire ? souris-je.

-Se souvenir de son prénom, faire ça dans un endroit confortable, s'occuper de son plaisir avant le nôtre, rester jusqu'au matin, prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble et se quitter bon copain.

Je souris, c'était bien lui, ça. Toujours gentleman, même dans un moment pareil.

-Euh… Tu… Tu veux continuer ? hasardai-je, pas très sûre de moi.

-Si tu le veux aussi, je continue, oui.

-Remus… Apprends-moi… s'il te plait…

C'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi hésitante, démunie, presque suppliante et dans un sens, cela me mettais mal à l'aise. Je m'étais semblé si expérimentée quand on l'avait fait la première fois, Remus et moi. Mais cette foutue louve… C'était elle qui contrôlait tout et c'était elle qui savait tant de chose… Moi, j'étais la plus pure des novices en matière de technique… J'avoue que sur le moment, je me fis honte à moi-même.

Maintenant, avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'étais simplement normale, mais j'avais une estime de moi-même assez haute pour penser être pas trop mal, même pour une première fois dans un domaine aussi aléatoire que le sexe. Tout était si facile pour moi, j'apprenais tout si vite et avec tant de facilité que j'avais eu l'audace de croire que le savoir d'une partie de moi que je ne contrôlerais jamais m'était acquis d'évidence. Enfant naïve…

Remus me sourit, tout de douceur et déposa un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

-Tu as peur de ne pas t'en sortir avec Sirius ?

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler et il me caressa la joue du revers des doigts.

-Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux savoir, si ça peut te rassurer par rapport à lui.

-D'un côté…

-Tu ne seras plus vierge pour lui et d'un autre, tu sauras comment t'en sortir. C'est vrai. En même temps, pour ta virginité, c'est un peu tard de s'inquiéter, me sourit-il avec malice.

Je lui envoyai une petite bourrade et il éclata de rire.

-Tu veux redescendre ? me demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-Euh… Pour… Pour cette fois, s'il te plait… Pardon, je…

Il me sourit encore de ce sourire doux dont il avait le secret et passa les doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais. Je suis à ton entière disposition mais seulement jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous arrive à conclure. Dès que l'un de nous sort avec la personne qu'il désire, on arrête tout. Ça te dit ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu sais, je pensais que tu me repousserais franchement. Et plus tôt que ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Je me disais qu'après la dernière fois, tu ne voudrais plus recommencer.

-Tu te crois si nul que ça ?

-Je ne me prends pas pour un as.

-Et tu te dévalorises. C'était vraiment… très bien… Enfin… Même plus… Je… J'ai un peu de mal à…

-Me donner une note ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais entendu bégayer.

-Te donner une note, c'est pas une façon de parler, me repris-je.

-Si, si, donne m'en une, sourit-il malicieusement.

-Euh… Je ne m'y connais pas trop mais, sur dix, je dirais… dix.

-Dix ? Tu es trop généreuse !

-Tu m'as fait voir des étoiles !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Et de toutes les couleurs !

-Je mérite peut-être mon dix, alors, rit-il. Tu ne pensais pas que je réagirais, affirma t-il, dans ses pensées, après un moment de silence en s'allongeant et en me posant la tête sur son torse. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un homme. Et tu es une femme depuis un moment déjà. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué que les boutons de tes robes ne flottaient plus. Je t'ai vu t'épanouir. Je t'ai _regardé_ t'épanouir. Tu ressemblais à une fleur et ça me fascinait. Il y a si peu de changement chez l'homme au contraire de la femme. Et ça se voit tellement plus chez vous. Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi mais tout ce que tu n'as pas pris en hauteur est venue se placer en rondeurs judicieuses, sourit-il malicieux. En y regardant bien, Noah est un peu plus grande que toi mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. On enlève les couleurs et on se retrouve presque avec des jumelles.

-Elle est bien, Noah.

-Oui, et elle est pour moi, me sourit-il, les yeux baissés vers moi. C'est la première fois que je me permets de penser une chose pareil mais tu veux Sirius, James veut Lily, personne ne veut de Peter, et moi, je veux Noah. A Noël il y aura peut-être trois couples, qui sait ?

-Un, c'est sûr, souris-je en reposant ma tête.

-Toi et Sirius, oui, sûrement, soupira t-il, rêveur.

-Je ne pense pas que Sirius veuille de moi, Remus.

-Tu es vraiment aveugle, ma petite puce, me sourit-il avec toute la douceur du monde. Vous ressemblez déjà à un couple et on se demande comment vous faites pour ne pas vous sauter dessus, Sirius et toi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais il est devenu plus proche de toi, ces derniers temps. Depuis l'arriver de Noah, en fait. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je secouais la tête sans avoir complètement enregistré ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Parce qu'il est jaloux. Il est jaloux de l'attention que tu portes à Noah et qui ne se porte plus sur lui, il est jaloux des regards que tu jettes à Noah, des gestes que vous partagez, de ces bises si près des lèvres qu'il en fantasme éveillé. Plus tu es proche de Noah, plus il a envie de te voler à elle. Plus tu la touches, plus il cherche tes mains. Plus tu la regarde, plus il tente d'attirer ton attention. Et il est jaloux de moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est plus proche que ce que vous n'avez jamais été. Il est intimement persuadé que quand on monte dans le dortoir tous les deux, comme maintenant, on se saute dessus comme des sauvages et que c'est pour ça qu'on en redescend toujours un peu dans la lune. Il est sûr qu'on sort ensemble en cachette. Tu saurais le nombre de fois où il a essayé de me faire avouer ! Il a même failli aller voler du véritaserum pour être vraiment sûr de moi. A chaque fois qu'on fait ça, le soir il vient se poser sur mon lit, il me prends mon livre et me pose des questions. C'est un grand jaloux, le Sirius, rit-il. Il est jaloux de moi et ça le ronge et il est jaloux de Noah et ça l'excite. Quand il vous voit toutes les deux il passe des nuits entières rideaux fermés. On sait bien ce que ça veut dire, ça nous arrive à tous, mais lui, c'est devenu systématique, tous les soirs. Depuis que Noah est arrivé, il passe son temps rideaux fermés.

-Sirius a simplement besoin d'attention. Le fait que j'en porte plus à Noah qu'à lui l'énerve parce qu'avant il avait toute mon attention. Ça n'est pas parce qu'il est jaloux qu'il m'approche plus, c'est simplement parce qu'il veut reprendre sa place.

Remus me sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-J'adore ta naïveté.

-Je ne crois pas être si naïve que ça. Si j'étais vraiment naïve, je ne pousserais pas Noah dans les marches pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras et je ne te dirais pas toutes ces cochonneries à l'oreille tous les soirs pour que tu fasses de beaux rêves.

-Tu es naïve sur ta propre situation, ma puce, me souffla t-il en riant.

Il se releva et je fis de même. Nous descendîmes sous le regard gris d'acier de Sirius et interrogateurs des autres. Noah me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire avec une joie enfantine. J'adorais vraiment cette fille ! Oui, c'était décidé, je lui volerais un baiser. Mon premier baiser avec une fille serait avec elle. Je voulais ses lèvres avant toute autre.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Noah quand Sirius ma happa littéralement et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

-T'es très bien là, me souffla t-il en m'entourant de ses bras pour m'empêcher de me relever.

Je lui souris, aux anges et me callait contre lui. Remus me fit un clin d'œil discret et je sentis Sirius se racler discrètement la gorge. Il posa son menton sur mes cheveux et durant le reste de la soirée, je ne cherchais pas à sortir de ce cocon de bien-être. Mon cœur battait la chamade à m'en donner le vertige, j'étais à peine capable de réfléchir, j'avais des fourmis dans tous le corps de le sentir contre moi mais je me sentais bien. Béatement bien.

J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que je désirais le plus au monde, j'avais tous mes amis autours de moi, dont la femme à laquelle j'allais bientôt voler un baiser, et Remus semblait avoir raison au final.

Sirius était peut-être attiré par moi. Peut-être plus que je ne l'imaginais. Peut-être beaucoup plus. Peut-être… En y repensant, je me souvins de la conversation de Remus et Lily le jour où on avait apprit que nos vacances de Noël étaient déjà organisées.

_" -Dis-moi, toi, avait lancé Lily à Remus. C'est bien ce que je pense pour le crapaud ?_

_Il l'avait regardé sans comprendre et, avec une grimace dégoûtée, elle avait laissé échapper le nom de Sirius._

_-Oh ! Oui, je crois que tu as compris ! avait-il sourit._

_-Oh ! Mon dieu ! avait-elle lâché, atterrée. Et ça fait… ?_

_-Longtemps, avait-il sourit de plus belle._ "

Moi qui me souvenais de tout, d'habitude, j'avais mis du temps à faire remonter ce souvenir-là à la surface.

En même temps, ce n'était peut-être qu'une vue de l'esprit, son attirance pour moi. Il était plus tactile, ces derniers temps, mais il avait toujours été tactile. Comme je l'avais dit à Remus, sans doute le fait que je porte plus d'attention à Noah qu'à lui le rendait-il un peu jaloux. Sirius était capable de piquer des crises de jalousie pour n'importe quoi. Il avait tendance à être jaloux, protecteur et possessif. S'il avait décidé que j'appartenais aux Maraudeurs – comme c'était tout à fait le cas –, il avait très bien pu décider que je lui appartenais personnellement, ce qui expliquerait tout aussi bien son comportement. Je lui appartenais, donc Remus n'avait pas le droit de me toucher – d'où le chaos des semaines passées – et je n'avais pas le droit de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre – d'où sa possessivité un peu excessive et donc la recrudescence de gestes propres à attirer mon attention. S'il me considérait comme sa petite sœur à lui tout seul "tu-touches-je-te-tapes-!", ce serait exactement son comportement.

Découragée, je fermai les yeux et laissai aller ma tête contre son torse.

-A quoi tu penses, Flammèche ? me demanda Sirius dans un murmure.

La soirée d'Halloween me revint et je lui donnai la même réponse que ce soir-là qui m'avait semblée être un simple rêve quelques semaines plus tôt.

-A toi.

-J'aime quand tu penses à moi, sourit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Ne pense qu'à moi, Flammèche. Ne pense qu'à moi.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Halloween.

-Quoi "Halloween" ?

-C'est presque exactement ce qu'on s'est dit à Halloween.

Il me regarda un moment, ses beaux yeux gris plissés comme s'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs et puis son sourire revint.

-C'est vrai. A quelques mots près, c'est la même conversation.

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve…

-Non, rit-il doucement. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Euh… Attends, fis-je en me souvenant d'autre chose. Je me suis endormie sur tes genoux, ce soir-là.

-Oui, je m'en souviens aussi, sourit-il en replongeant le nez dans mes cheveux.

-Et tu m'as ramenée dans mon dortoir, continuai-je, soudain soupçonneuse.

-Oui.

-Et tu m'as mise au lit.

-Mmhh… Oui.

-Et pour me mettre au lit, tu m'as déshabillée, affirmai-je, accusatrice.

Il me fit un grand sourire carnassier, les yeux brillants.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

-Je dormais ! m'exclamai-je en sautant de ses genoux.

-C'est vrai.

-T'en as profité !

-C'est vrai.

-Tu… Tu m'as vu nue !

-C'est vrai aussi.

-Tu… Tu…

-Je ? me demanda t-il, visiblement amusé.

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'en mette une ? le prévins-je, énervée.

-Où ?

-Quoi ?

-J'imagine que tu parles d'une de tes mains. Alors, me la mettre où ?

Je souris. Oui. J'allais me prendre à son jeu et je me vengerais.

-Viens, lui intimai-je en le prenant par sa cravate rouge et or.

Je le menais jusqu'aux marches de son dortoir, il sourit et me souleva dans ses bras pour me mener jusque sur son lit.

Une fois allongée sur le lit, il me rejoignit et s'allongea près de moi.

-Laisse-toi faire, lui soufflai-je, souriante.

Il se mit sur le dos et attendit.

Je le déshabillai lentement et il finit en caleçon.

-Tu t'arrêtes, ma belle ? sourit-il, goguenard.

-C'est plus marrant comme ça, fis-je en lui mettant sa chemise sur les yeux.

-Avoue que tu n'oses pas me toucher.

-Je suis loin de la petite ingénue complètement effrayée à laquelle tu penses, Sirius. Très loin.

-Je sais, j'en ai quelques souvenirs par procuration, mais ça n'empêche que tu ne veux pas me toucher.

-Vraiment ? souris-je en l'attachant aux quatre pieds de son lit d'un coup de baguette.

-Oui, vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle des amis, lançai-je en sortant.

-Quoi ? Lee ! Reviens ! Lee ! Lee, reviens ici tout de suite ! Lee !

Je redescendis, fis un signe aux autres et ils montèrent.

Je les prévins, avant d'entrer, de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Ils poussèrent la porte et se mirent à glousser. Lily me regarda avec une grimace mi-amusée mi-atterrée.

-Tu es vraiment une des leurs.

-Je sais, ris-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. Sirius, susurrai-je en faisant glisser le bout de ma baguette de son cou au bas de son ventre, j'espère que tu n'es pas pudique, je vais faire disparaître ton caleçon.

-Détache-moi, plutôt, grogna t-il en tirant sur les liens de ses poignets.

-Tu rigoles ? Je ne voudrais pas empêcher toutes les filles de Poudlard de voir ta plastique de rêve. Mais peut-être avais-je raison dans le train, soufflai-je en posant le bout de ma baguette sur le renflement de ce même caleçon. Si tu te débats autant, c'est sans doute parce que tu es vraiment impuissant. Sinon, la ribambelle de filles qui est autour de toi devrait t'exciter.

-Pas si je ne les vois pas.

-Je t'en pris, Sirius ! Tu fantasmes bien sur le fait que Noah et moi puissions nous embrasser ! Et pourtant, tu ne nous as jamais vu faire.

-Vous l'avez fait ? me demanda t-il méfiant.

-Bien sûr ! lançai-je avec un clin d'œil à Noah, qu'elle me rendit. Souvent ! Tu crois quoi ? On sort ensemble depuis un moment déjà, mais ma petite Nana est un peu pudique, alors on évite de s'embrasser en public.

-T'es vraiment une menteuse, rit-il. Détache-moi.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord, mon chou, mais vois-tu, le spectacle est trop intéressant pour que quiconque dans cette pièce s'en lasse. Je crois donc que, pour assurer le spectacle, je vais te laisser comme ça encore un peu, fis-je en pensant surtout à ma propre vue littéralement éblouie par son corps d'athlète qui relevait du chef d'œuvres absolu. Mais pour finir, je crois que je vais bientôt passer à l'étape suivante avec ma petite Nana. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas contre. Il faut voir comme elle est affectueuse en privé.

Noah me fit un sourire paniqué et Remus lui posa la main sur la tête pour la rassurer. Il secoua la tête quand elle se tourna vers elle et elle se détendit. Elle devait savoir que ce n'était qu'un jeu mais devait également croire que Sirius me croirait sur parole. Il venait de lui affirmer que non.

-C'est bizarre, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, ricana Sirius comme pour finir de convaincre Noah.

-Tu n'y crois pas ? Comme c'est dommage, fis-je en plantant sur la joue de Lily un baiser léger mais juste assez fort pour que Sirius l'entende et y crois. Pourtant (nouveau baiser), c'est la vérité (nouveau baiser). D'ailleurs (nouveau baiser), elle adore ça (et encore un baiser).

Noah gloussa sur un regard de Remus et Sirius tira sur ses liens.

-Et tu l'embrasses, là ? rit-il, goguenard.

-Dans le cou, oui. Tu veux que je te décrives tout ? D'accord ! Sortez les filles ! lançai-je ne leur faisant signe de rester.

Remus ouvrit le porte, fis quelques bruit de pas avec James et puis referma d'un coup sec avant de revenir à pas de loup auprès du lit.

Et je décrivis à Sirius tout ce que j'étais censée faire à Noah, chaque baiser simuler par un baiser sur la jour ou dans le cou de Lily.

Il se calma et au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que je décrivais une scène de nue sur le lit de Remus que je vous laisse tout le loisir d'imaginer à votre guise, ledit Remus me planta un doigt dans le dos.

Je regardai où il me montrait et décidait d'arrêter le jeu. J'avais ce que je voulais.

James, qui avait remarqué aussi, avait fait se retourner les filles en silence pour que ce ne soit pas une véritable humiliation et je détachai ses liens d'un coup de baguette et fermai les rideaux du même coup.

-Bon, on te laisse, lançai-je en ouvrant la porte.

A vrai dire, je m'étais plutôt amusée mais ne me sentais pas très fière de moi. Je n'aimais pas humilier les autres (Mensonge ? Non, pas vraiment. J'avais tendance, sur un coup de colère, à leur dire leur quatre vérité bien en face, mais je ne cherchais pas à les humilier). De plus, en me le repassant dans la tête, ça n'avait pas été très drôle. Je m'étais bien rincé l'œil, je ne pouvais pas le nier, et j'avais vraiment eu envie de faire disparaître ce joli bout de tissu, mais j'aurais pu faire mieux. J'avais souvent fait mieux…

Lily sortit en me jetant un regard interrogateur, je lui fis un sourire et je crois qu'elle comprit car elle se mit à rire.

-Le pauvre, ça n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras, à mon avis. Il va être tellement énervé contre toi qu'il va trop t'en vouloir pour te le donner, ce baiser.

James se tourna vers nous d'un coup.

-Tu veux l'embrasser ?

-Ne lui répète pas, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'exclama t-il. 'Tain mais colle-le au mur et roule lui la pelle de sa vie qu'on…

Remus lui envoya une tape sèche à l'arrière de la tête et James le regarda d'un air aussi surpris qu'énervé en se frottant le crâne.

-Ferme-la un peu, le bigleux, lança Lily en passant devant lui pour aller à son dortoir. Je vais ranger mes cours, annonça t-elle en montant, son sac à la main.

Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard et nous allâmes manger. Sirius rejoignit sa table en me lançant un sourire carnassier qui voulait dire "je t'aurais" et s'assit pour manger.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	14. Début de vacances

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me voilà (enfin) revenue pour ce 13° chapitre !**

**Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais pour la peine vous aurez trois chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Si, si ! Promis, juré ! Vous allez voir, ils arrivent !**

**Mais avant ça, je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et plus encore celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! **

**Ça fait un bien fou, si vous saviez ! Chaque fois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'envole et je n'ai qu'une envie : continuer à écrire !**

**Merci donc à **_**lilichoco**_**, **_**crackos**_**, **_**Iliria**_**, **_**Isys**_**, **_**Astrid Potter-Malefoy**_** et **_**Catherine**__**Broke**_** !**

**Je me dois aussi de vous prévenir que la suite étant écrite, jusqu'à un certain point et que donc, je n'en changerais pas (on me l'a déjà demandé) mais surtout qu'elle est partie en sucette. **

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris ( ;p ), j'adore faire partir mes personnages de travers. Ainsi Catherine Broke a fait une remarque parfaitement exacte sur Lee. **

**Cependant, je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il y aura des relations étranges.**

**Certains passages vont sans doute choquer, ce qui ne serait pas anormal. Il y aura du lemon (évidemment) mais ce ne sera pas forcément très "politiquement correct". Pas d'écrits réellement hards, juste des relations qui partent un peu en cacahuète. Une ou plusieurs amitiés qui dérapent. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relations "différentes", j'en suis désolée pour vous, mais c'est trop tard. Surtout que ces quelques changements de directions servent un peu mon intrigue et aident, au final, à mettre en place une ou plusieurs autres relations. **

**Comme je l'ai dit à lilichoco dans un mp, je vous conseille de vous attendre à tout, vous serez, sinon moins choqués, du moins moins surpris.**

**Et comme je le dis souvent : "Bah ! On se refait pas, hein !"**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre XIII**

**Début de vacances**

Finalement, rien de fâcheux ne m'arriva durant les trois semaines qui suivirent – et que je passais, la nuit, à apprendre l'art d'être une bonne amante avec Remus dans son dortoir ou le mien (je tiens à préciser en faveur de mon Loupiot chéri pour toutes les pucelles – et les non-pucelles – qui en veulent à son superbe corps que c'est un amant génial, doux, attentionné et pleins de ressources ! Et que je suis heureuse d'avoir pu tester moi-même ses talents !) – et nous nous retrouvâmes très vite au vendredi 19 décembre. Le trajet avait été avancé d'une journée, exceptionnellement, car Dumbledore savait pertinemment que si le train partait le lendemain il y aurait un loup-garou en furie au nombre des passagers – même s'il l'avait annoncé comme "une faveur motivée par le fait que la neige tombait à gros flocon et que le train avait ainsi de grandes chances de s'arrêter à cause des conditions météorologiques peu appréciables pour ce mode de transport qui, malheureusement, en faisait grand cas".

Le train partit donc à onze heures de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et nous arrivâmes après la tombée de la nuit à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Le trajet se passa bien, en dehors des sarcasmes de Lily, des réponses de Sirius et des fréquentes apparitions des jumeaux derrière la vitre de notre compartiment. Ils ne me parlaient plus mais veillaient malgré tout à ce que je ne fasse pas de "bêtises".

Quand nous franchîmes la barrière magique nous ramenant à la gare moldue, il n'y avait presque personne en dehors de ceux qui étaient passés avant nous.

Papa nous attendait, appuyé sur sa canne. Je remarquai tout de suite qu'il en avait changé. La précédente était toute simple, dans les tons marron. Celle-ci était noire et des flammes étaient peintes à son pied. Très seyant, soit dit en passant, et plein d'ironie aussi, car papa ne pouvait plus courir depuis quelques années déjà à cause d'un infarctus à la cuisse droite. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les détails mais perdre l'usage de sa jambe comme ça, à cause d'une erreur médicale, c'avait été un coup dur qui l'avait rendu encore plus aigri. Et une nouvelle fois, il avait reporté son amour sur moi. Maman n'était déjà plus là…

James Wilson, son meilleur ami et mon parrain, était avec lui.

Papa nous regarda venir en jaugeant tout le monde d'un œil torve, comme à son habitude, tandis que Wilson allait à ma rencontre, bras ouvert et sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ! Tu m'as manqué, ma puce ! rit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi, parrain, souris-je en le serrant à mon tour.

-Tu es encore plus belle que cet été !

-Merci ! Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas changé !

-A mon âge, c'est une bonne chose ! rit-il en tendant la main vers mon porte-bagage.

-Laisse, je me charge d'elle, occupe-toi de Lily, lança mon père en posant sa canne visiblement toute neuve sur mon chariot et en me le prenant des mains.

En dehors d'un signe de tête aux jumeaux, d'un demi-sourire à Lily et d'un signe de tête à Remus, il n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention aux autres.

Wilson salua tout le monde, se tourna vers Lily et lui fit un grand sourire.

Il lui prit son chariot à bagage tandis qu'Aphrodite sautait dans mes bras.

-Nouvelle canne ? fis-je à papa.

-Ouais, elle est pas mal, hein ?

-Très sympa, c'est vrai, souris-je. L'autre ne t'allait plus ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton cher parrain a cru bon de me la scier.

-Quoi ?

-Je lui ai scié sa canne ! lança Wilson. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons !

Je me mis à rire et me tournai vers mon père.

-T'as encore été intenable ! Je croyais que tu m'avais dis que tu te calmerais, cette année ?

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On peut pas refouler sa vraie nature ! Regardes, toi, t'es une adorable gamine, tout le monde le voit ! T'as le même caractère que ton père, tout le monde finit par s'en apercevoir ! Il parait que t'as fait des tiennes, ce trimestre, d'ailleurs !

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Bah ! Les jumeaux ! Qui ? Quand y a quelque chose qui leur déplait, ils sont un peu plus bavards !

-Je vois.

-C'était pourquoi ?

-Ils ne t'en on pas parlé ?

J'étais soudain fébrile.

-J'ai dis "un peu plus bavard", pas "pipelette" !

OUF ! # Soupir intérieur si profond qu'il atteindrait sûrement l'hyperespace… #

-J'ai tiré la langue et ils ont vu mon piercing, ris-je, évitant de parler de la perte de ma virginité – qui l'aurait tellement fait enrager qu'il en aurait certainement fait un arrêt cardiaque… Ou alors il aurait tué tous les garçons de l'assistance pour être sûr de ne pas rater le polisson qui m'avait mise dans son lit (moi je le surnomme le polisson mais mon père aurait trouvé sans peine tout un tas de surnoms, disons… moins commodes, moins polis (son ! Ahahah eh euh erf… blague pourrie désolé, c'est le stress…), moins… enfin vous avez comprit…).

-C'est vrai que tu leur avais pas dis, aux deux copies conformes !

-Eh non ! Ça a clashé et depuis ils ne me parlent plus !

-Bah ! Ça doit te faire un peu de répit !

-Oui, mais je préfère quand même quand ils me parlent !

-Bah ! Ça va passer, tu verras ! Ils aiment trop leur petite sœur !

Nous arrivâmes dans la ruelle où papa et Wilson avaient garé leurs voitures et je les aperçus.

Guillaume et David étaient là, debout devant deux superbes motos noires, casque sous le bras !

Je poussai un cri de joie et courus les rejoindre. Guillaume m'attrapa au vol et me fit tourner dans ses bras comme une gamine et puis, comme à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient, il me lança en l'air et David me rattrapa. Il me fit tourner aussi et me reposa à terre en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Alors, Grenouille ! Comment s'est passé ce premier trimestre ? me demanda Guillaume.

-Beaucoup de prétendants accrochés à tes jupons ? me sourit David.

Je lui lançai mon poing dans l'épaule et il se mit à rire.

-Ce sont tes amis ? fit Guillaume en désignant les Maraudeurs, Lily et Noah.

-Oui ! souris-je fièrement avant de faire les présentations.

Ils firent le baisemain à Lily –qu'ils connaissaient déjà – et à Noah – qu'ils rencontraient à peine – avec des sourires charmeurs comme ils étaient les seuls à en sortir. Du genre "Bonjour jeune demoiselle, vous êtes toute de beauté aujourd'hui, soyons amis, je suis sûr que votre compagnie est des plus agréable". De vrais gentlemen quoi !

Elles leur rendirent des sourires radieux et ils serrèrent les mains de Remus, Sirius et James.

-Alors c'est vous, les Maraudeurs ! sourit Guillaume. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Vous êtes plutôt conformes à l'idée qu'on se faisait de vous !

A ce moment-là arrivèrent quatre superbes motos noires aux moteurs ronronnant exactement comme il fallait. Et quand les motards retirèrent leurs casques, je reconnus tout de suite le plus jeune de mes oncles, Keanu – 30 ans, des cheveux d'un noir d'encre tombant joliment sur ses yeux d'un sombre marron, le visage fin, sa peau blanche un peu hâlée (sûrement par le soleil de la Californie où il s'était exilé pour commencer une carrière d'acteur qui marchait à merveille) et sa bouche pleine arborant ce sourire doux et plein d'amour qu'il aimait à m'offrir. Juste à côté de lui, mon cousin Ross – second fils d'oncle Leroy, 26 ans, des cheveux bruns courts, la peau hâlée, et des yeux vert apatite –, qui lui aussi faisait une brillante carrière dans le cinéma. Et derrière eux, droit et nonchalants sur leurs motos, Owen et Orlando, les deux fils d'oncle Rupert, leur casque posés devant eux, un sourire un brin impertinent sur leurs lèvres parfaites et les yeux brillants de malice. Owen, 27 ans, était aussi blond aux yeux bleus que son petit frère Orlando, 23 ans, était brun aux yeux noirs et tandis qu'Owen affichait une petite barbe de deux jours, Orlando, lui, arborait des cheveux longs retenus en arrière par une queue lâche d'où sortaient ses longues mèches avant qui partaient en douces ondulations autour de son visage parfait à la moustache et au bouc courts, juste comme il le fallait.

Ils s'approchèrent de nous et Keanu me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux de te voir, Lee, tu m'as manquée ! me souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, souris-je en lui rendant son étreinte, mais je me consolais en regardant tes films. J'ai adoré le dernier !

Il me ressortit ce sourire made in lui (doux et pleine d'amour) et Ross m'attrapa par la taille en me faisant tourner dans les airs.

-Alors, canaille, ce début d'année ? Pas trop dur sans cousin Ross ? T'as regardé mes films au moins ?

-Oh si ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? Et bien sûr que je les ai regardés ! Tous ! Et tu es génial et ils sont géniaux !

-Merci ma puce !

-Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ? protesta Owen en me tendant les bras.

Je sautai dedans avec un grand sourire et il me serra fort contre lui avant de laisser la place à son frère.

-C'est lequel ? me murmura Orlando.

Et je compris tout de suite qu'il voulait savoir lequel me faisait fantasmer, dans les trois grandes gigues qui attendaient un peu en retrait que j'en ai finis avec mes retrouvailles pleines d'effusions.

-Le bruns aux yeux gris, lui soufflai-je. Il s'appelle Sirius, mais tu te tais, il ne le sait pas.

-Pas encore ! rit-il en me lâchant et en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Alors ! commença t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Lequel est le petit ami de ma cousine ?

Personne ne vit le mouvement mais il se plia soudain en deux et une trace rouge et jaune resta dans l'air une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître et avant que l'on comprenne que papa venait de lui enfoncer le bout de sa canne dans le ventre.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Moi, parce que je savais que ce n'était pas le moment, mes frères, mon oncle, mes cousins et Wilson parce qu'ils savaient qu'il y répondrait par une remarque acide bien sentie et mes amis parce qu'ils étaient – à voir leurs expressions – trop abasourdis par cette réaction fulgurante.

Je posai une main compatissante sur l'épaule de ce pauvre Orlando et présentai les inconnus du groupe, Lily, Noah, Remus, Sirius et James.

Tout le monde leur fit bon accueil – sauf papa qui, une nouvelle fois, ne leur adressa pas un regard – et Ross annonça l'objet de leur venue.

-Justement, c'est pour eux qu'on est là ! On venait prendre un peu de repos dans notre bonne vieille Angleterre, Keanu et moi, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait initier tes amis sorciers aux joies des transports moldus !

Notez que Ross – et toute ma famille paternelle (Keanu, Owen et Orlando, entre autres) – est un sorcier et qu'il a fait ses études à Poudlard. Lors de ma première année on me disait souvent "tiens ! Vous êtes la cousine/nièce d'untel ? Je comprends mieux de qui vous tenez votre caractère et votre propension à enfreindre les règles !". En effet, en dehors d'oncle Aaron, tous ceux de ma famille qui m'avaient précédés avaient été des casse-cou et des casse-couilles… On comprenait soudain mieux d'où je tenais ça, c'est sûr…

Owen fronça les sourcils et attrapa soudain le visage de Remus entre ses doigts. Il le regarda dans les yeux et le relâcha en souriant.

-Bienvenu dans la famille des Loupiots en folie ! lui lança t-il avec un sourire amical.

Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, ne répondit rien.

-T'inquiètes, pas, va ! Owen est direct mais il n'est pas méchant, lui sourit Orlando. Et puis, c'est pas quelques poils de trop qui vont nous déranger !

Je caressai furtivement le bras de mon meilleur ami et il se détendit en croisant mon regard.

-Ils sont un peu direct et ne réfléchissent pas forcément avant de parler mais ils sont vraiment gentils, lui soufflai-je pour l'encourager.

Owen et Orlando – eux aussi loups-garous, en passant – lui tendirent la main en signe de bienvenu définitif et, après un instant d'hésitation les yeux dans les yeux avec moi, il les serra franchement. Ils s'étaient acceptés les uns les autres.

-Allez, Grenouille ! lança David. Monte à l'arrière qu'on y aille, sinon tante Amber va encore nous en faire tout un plat !

Guillaume me tendit un casque et je montai derrière lui, aux anges, tandis que Lily se mettait derrière David.

J'adore la moto ! Etre à l'arrière d'une moto, c'est un de mes plus grands plaisirs ! Et mes frères le savaient !

Ils démarrèrent et nous prîmes vite de la vitesse, slalomant, lumières fugitives, feus follets insaisissables, âmes extatiques et légères, entre les voitures. Arrêts, démarrages, reprises de vitesse, arrêt, encore, redémarrage et de nouveau, prise de vitesse. Le monde tout en sensations. Merveilleux et indescriptible. Intense et fugace. Incroyable et éphémère. Intensité d'un bonheur, bonheur de l'intensité.

Et la course s'arrêta. Brutalement. Plus de vitesse, plus de légèreté, plus d'extase, juste la réalité, froide et mornes.

Alors arriva la voiture de papa et Wilson et en sortirent les jumeaux. Les motos arrivèrent juste après, amenant Noah, Remus, James et Sirius. Et mon cœur fit un bond en le voyant et ma vision reprit des couleurs chatoyantes et je me rappelai que dans quelques heures je serais seule avec lui dans une chambre isolée et que je devrais me retenir de le rejoindre dans son propre lit, m'obligeant à m'endormir dans le mien, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez ma tante Amber et elle nous regarda, debout dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, une robe de chambre blanche entourant son corps fin et faisant ressortir ses longs cheveux bruns voletant dans la brise hivernale.

-Vous entrez ou vous attendez le déluge ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur mon père.

Il lui fit un petit sourire entendu et avança vers elle. Nous le suivîmes, petite troupe obéissante.

-Les enfants sont couchés, alors pas un bruit, annonça t-elle d'emblé.

Elle nous fit retirer nos chaussures et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, grande pièce parqueté et meublé avec soin. La cheminée de pierre nous attendait. Tante Amber nous tendit un vase remplit de poudre de cheminette.

-Faites des groupes, lança mon père.

-Grenouille, avec nous ! sourirent mes frères.

Je m'approchai d'eux, serrai ma tante, mon oncle, mon parrain et mes cousins dans mes bras et me plaçait avec les deux clowns dans l'âtre sec.

-C'était court mais je suis contente de vous avoir revue ! lançai-je à l'assemblée tandis que Guillaume lançait la poudre à nos pieds.

-Casa de la Dolce Vita ! clama-t-on en cœur et nous disparûmes pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans la cheminée de la maison de tante Serena, qui nous attendait, assise dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, sa main caressant son bidon tout rond.

Elle leva les yeux en entendant un bruit et nous sourit.

-Ah ! Mes amours ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama t-elle en italien en se levant avec difficulté.

-Reste assise ! protestai-je dans la même langue, paniquée.

-Bah ! Il ne va pas naître ce soir, ce petit bébé-là ! rit-elle ne me prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est un garçon ?

-Haha ! Mystère ! me sourit-elle avec des airs de conspiratrice. Personne ne le sait, même pas le papa ! Je suis la seule à être dans le secret !

Je lui fis un grand sourire et elle guida ma main jusqu'à son ventre. L'envie que j'avais de le touchait devait certainement se lire sur mon visage en grosses lettres lumineuses.

-Il bouge ! m'exclamai-je alors que Lily, Noah et Remus arrivaient.

-Ah ! Voilà tes amis ! Venez ! Le bébé bouge ! Venez toucher ! rit-elle en leur faisant de grands gestes qui anéantirent la barrière des langues.

Lily et Noah se portèrent immédiatement vers nous et Remus vint avec elles, Noah n'ayant pas lâché cette main qu'elle avait dût attraper juste avant de disparaître de chez tante Amber, elle qui n'avait jamais prit le réseau de cheminée pour se déplacer. Il me sourit, aux anges, cette petite main dans la sienne et, n'osant pas la lâcher de peur de ne jamais pouvoir la reprendre, il posa l'autre sur la peau chaude et douce du ventre rond de ma tante.

Il sursauta en sentant le bébé donner des coups de pieds et un sourire lumineux et insouciant étendit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se perdait dans l'émerveillement de l'instant.

Et puis James, Sirius et papa apparurent dans la cheminée.

-Greg ! Viens ! Le bébé bouge ! lança Serena à mon père.

Il sourit et vint poser sa main sur le ventre arrondi tandis que Lily, Noah, Remus et moi nous écartions.

-Nouvelle canne ? rit Serena.

-Eh ! Pas mal, hein ? lui sourit papa avec un clin d'œil.

Elle éclata de rire et un grand homme brun aux yeux noirs entra dans la pièce au moment-même où les jumeaux apparaissaient à leur tour.

-Oncle Guatiero (1) ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant, un lourd plateau dans les mains.

-Lee chérie ! Comment vas-tu, ma petite anglaise ? rit-il en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

-Très bien, oncle Guatiero ! Et toi ?

-Je vais très bien ! En dehors des envies soudaines de ta tante et le fait que le bébé arrive et que je ne connais même pas son sexe, tout va bien ! Clarissa dort mais tu la verrais ! Elle est surexcitée ! Elle passe ses journées l'oreille collée contre le ventre de Serena ou à préparer et repréparer les cadeaux qu'elle veut offrir au futur bébé !

Je me mis à rire, papa vint saluer mon oncle et Sirius approcha de Serena, près de laquelle j'étais revenue.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en anglais.

-Bien sûr ! répondit tante Serena dans la même langue en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Il est vraiment beau ! me sourit-elle en italien en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu trouves aussi ? ris-je par la même langue en posant ma main tout près de celle de Sirius.

-Il a intérêt à être beau ! S'il veut rester à son niveau, il faut au moins ça ! fit papa, souriant et moqueur, en me désignant d'un signe de tête.

Je lui envoyai une tape dans la tête qui le fit rire et Sirius se pencha vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda t-il, perplexe.

-Rien, lui souris-je, amusée.

-Petite menteuse, souffla t-il en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Même quand il boude, il est beau, ris-je en regardant Serena.

Elle éclata de rire et des pas retentirent dans l'escalier.

-Maman, c'est quoi tout le bruit ? demanda une petite voix.

Une petite fille de quatre ans, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade dans son dos, se frottait les yeux, un lapin pendant dans sa main.

-Clarissa ! l'appelai-je.

Elle leva les yeux et poussa un cri de joie en courant vers moi. Je l'attrapai au vol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Elle m'attrapa le cou et ne voulut plus me lâcher.

-Cugina (2) ! Cugina Lee ! riait-elle.

-Et nous ? On n'existe pas ? lança papa en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri de joie et tendit les bras vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et Guatiero me fit signe de venir.

-Dis à tes amis qu'il y a du chocolat chaud pour ceux qui veulent.

Je lui souris et appelai Sirius.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Volontiers ! sourit-il. Dis-moi, Lee, comment on dit "merci" en italien ?

-Grazie.

-Grazie, euh…

-Segnor Guatiero, lui soufflai-je.

-Segnor Guatiero, finit-il sous le sourire bienveillant de mon oncle.

-Bel effort ! apprécia Guatiero en anglais.

Sirius lui fit un sourire amusé et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres tandis que les autres venaient boire avec nous.

-È caldo ! prévins-je en souriant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent surpris et je souris de plus belle.

-Elle vous prévenait que c'était chaud, annonça Guillaume en arrivant derrière moi.

-Comment tu dis ? me demanda Sirius, intrigué.

-È caldo.

-È caldo, répéta t-il avec application. Et "il fait chaud" ?

-Fa caldo.

-Fa caldo. Intéressant. C'est une jolie langue, me sourit-il. Et "j'ai chaud" ?

-Ho caldo. T'aimes ça, le chaud, toi ! ris-je.

Il me fit un sourire pour le moins explicite malgré sa discrétion et reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe en murmurant "ho caldo" pour se le mettre en tête.

-Pour le mariage, un sortilège de traduction automatique sera mis en place, m'expliqua Serena. En attendant, le ministère (de la magie en Italie) a bien voulu nous céder des traducteurs automatiques.

Elle tendit à Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Wilson de fines chaînes d'argent qu'ils passèrent autour du cou. Noah étant à moitié italienne et ayant vécu la majeure partie de son enfance en Italie avant de rejoindre Poudlard par demande expresse de ses parents, elle savait parfaitement parler italien.

-C'est ensorcelé spécialement pour que vous puissiez comprendre et parler l'italien, leur dit-elle.

Ils sourirent, émerveillés en se rendant compte qu'ils comprenaient, en effet, et Remus regarda Guatiero.

-Merci pour le chocolat, monsieur, sourit-il.

-De rien, répondit Guatiero et les yeux bleus dorés de Remus s'éclairèrent.

Il venait de parler italien sans effort. Il me regarda, comme pour partager encore un peu plus la joie profonde que je savais bouillonner en lui.

Ils remercièrent tous Guatiero pour les chocolats, pour être sûr que ça marchait bien et en eurent vite confirmation.

-Faites attention à ne pas les mouiller, prévint Serena, le sortilège en serait altérer. Une simple goutte d'eau dans les sillons gravés et la traduction serait un peu erronée.

Ils acquiescèrent et nous entendîmes une voix sortirent de nulle part.

-Serena ! Tante Serena !

Serena se tourna, prit le miroir qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et sourit.

-Oui, Amélia ?

-Tu nous envois nos invités ?

-Tout de suite, ma chérie !

-Je les attends !

Serena sourit et nous montra son pot de poudre de cheminette.

-Il est temps de partir, pour vous, jeunes gens. Bonnes vacances ! On se revoie au mariage.

Lily, Noah et moi nous plaçâmes dans sa cheminée et lançâmes la poudre à nos pieds.

-Maison des Beaux Jours ! clama t-on avant de disparaître.

Nous repparûmes dans un petit salon lambrissé et parqueté où des fauteuils de cuir marron étaient occupés par deux couples de jumeaux.

Je souris en me rendant compte que les maris de mes jumelles chéries étaient aussi des jumeaux. Amélia m'avait dit qu'ils étaient frères mais pas jumeaux. De très beaux jumeaux, d'ailleurs. De grands bruns aux yeux verts et dont la peau blanche ressortait sous leur chevelure sombre, albâtre contre jais. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux jumelles en y regardant bien. Elles aussi étaient très brunes et avaient une peau très blanche. Chose assez rare chez les italiens, cette peau très blanche qui ne brunit pas au soleil. La grande majorité des italiens pure souche avait la peau plutôt foncée, bronzaient facilement, tandis que les jumelles n'avaient jamais réussies à bronzer. Elles avaient toujours gardé leur teint très blanc. Tante Livia et oncle Luca, leurs parents, avaient toujours rit en disant qu'elles tenaient ça de ma mère.

Amélia planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens et son visage s'illumina.

-Lee ! s'exclama t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ah ! Tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu vas ? Il est où, ton copain ? Il est beau ? Il va arriver ?

-Laisse-moi sortir de la cheminée sinon il va me tomber dessus ! ris-je en la repoussant doucement.

Je sortis de l'âtre – les filles étaient déjà dans la pièce – une seconde avant que Sirius, James et Remus n'apparaissent.

-Ils ont les traducteurs automatiques, soufflai-je à Amélia. Alors discrétion, ma belle, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr ! rit-elle. C'est lequel ? me demanda t-elle en désignant les trois garçons.

-Le brun aux cheveux longs.

-Wow ! En effet ! Il est vraiment beau !

-Et tu le verrais quand il boude ! souris-je avec malice.

-S'il est comme Gabriel, il doit donner envie de se jeter dessus, non ?

-Le manger tout cru, je crois que c'est l'image exacte.

-Tu l'as vu en caleçon ?

-Oui, très…

-Sexy ?

-J'allais dire intéressant, mais sexy est très approprié aussi !

-Bientôt tu le verras sans, me souffla t-elle, conspiratrice.

-J'espère bien !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, nous attirant les regards des cinq garçons. Dont trois, grâce à leur ouïe de loups-garous, avaient eu tout loisir de nous entendre et nous sourirent.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? nous demanda cependant un des jumeaux en entourant la taille d'Amélia de ses bras.

-Curieux ! lui sourit Amélia en l'embrassant.

-Dis, tu es Gabriel, j'imagine, lui souris-je.

Il acquiesça et je souris de plus belle.

-Tu peux appeler ton frère que je repère les différences ?

Il sourit et appela Raphael.

Je n'eus pas à les regarder bien longtemps pour trouver quelques différences évidentes.

Gabriel était un peu plus grand et ses yeux partaient vaguement vers le bleu. Ils avaient tous les deux, comme les jumelles, Remus et Clarissa, la lune au fond des yeux mais Raphael avait une paillette dorée vers le haut à droite de son œil droit ainsi qu'une petite cicatrice juste sous la lèvre.

Nous discutâmes un long moment, tous ensembles, mes amis s'émerveillant toujours autant du langage parfait que leur procuraient les traducteurs automatiques.

-Dis, Leely, me souffla Noah au bout d'un moment, tu crois que je pourrais rendre visite à mes parents, à Venise, pendant les vacances ?

Je lui souris et demandai à Amélia.

-Aucun problème ! s'exclama t-elle. Durant les trois prochains jours, c'est exclu, à cause de la pleine lune, le 24, c'est les essayages pour les tenus du mariage, donc c'est exclu aussi, mais après le mariage, tu pourras y aller quand tu voudras ! On mettra notre cheminée à disposition, si tu veux !

-Oh ! Euh… Mes parents sont moldus et ils ne savent pas qu'on peut se déplacer par les cheminées, je préfère qu'on fasse autrement, bredouilla t-elle en rosissant.

-Des moldus ! Par Merlin ! J'adore les moldus ! fit Amélia, les yeux brillants. D'ailleurs il y aura la branche moldue de la famille au mariage ! J'ai une amie à Venise, vous passerez par sa cheminée ! Ça ne la dérangera sûrement pas et ça vous raccourcira le chemin !

Noah la remercia en bredouillant et Adelina se leva.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut allez dormir, les jeunes, lança t-elle.

Adelina souriait peu. Elle n'avait jamais accepté sa nature de loup-garou et en restait plutôt austère, contrairement à sa sœur, qui avait un caractère vif et joyeux.

-C'est vrai ! sourit Amélia. Les nuits prochaines vont être longues, c'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre des forces ! Je vais vous montrer vos chambres !

Nous la suivîmes, elle passa d'abord par la chambre qu'elles partageraient avec Lily, puis, juste en face, à la chambres des jumeaux et de James et puis nous descendîmes dans le garage, où un débarras avait été aménagé pour Sirius et moi et enfin, un étage plus bas, au fond de la cave, une pièce avait été nettoyée de fond en comble pour accueillir Noah et Remus.

Tandis que les deux premières chambres étaient chaleureuses et bien décorées, les deux pièces qui verraient nos nuits durant toutes les vacances étaient froides et grises. Rien de très engageant. Mais cependant parfait : Noah et moi pourrions jouer les petites frileuses sans que cela paresse tout à fait déplacer.

-On n'a pas eu le temps de refaire l'électricité donc les seules lumières seront celles du plafond et de vos baguettes ! annonça t-elle. Si vous sortez la nuit, faites attention où vous marchez, c'est vraiment le chaos et vous risquez de faire tomber des piles de livres ou d'objets en tout genre. Gwendalina et Loredana se sont amusées à nous donner toutes leurs vieilles affaires qui ne leurs servent plus à rien et on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. On a aménagé un petit chemin mais c'est un peu étroit, alors faites attention à vous, les objets on s'est fiche mais je ne veux pas que vous vous esquintiez pour des bêtises !

Pour information, Gwendalina, 15 ans, et Loredana, 14 ans, sont les petites sœurs des jumelles. Et elles avaient, déjà à l'époque, la mauvaise manie de ne rien jeter. Tout leur fatras s'entassait depuis leur plus jeune âge comme cela ne devrait pas être permit.

_1 – Guatiero : lire Gouatiéro_

_2 – Cugina : "Cousine" en italien_


	15. Première nuit en Italie

**Comme promis, voilà un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée.**

**Bonne lecture pour ce 14° chapitre !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre XIV**

**Première nuit en Italie**

Finalement, nous remontâmes, prirent une boisson chaude, mangeâmes un peu et chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

Lily me fit un sourire étrange avant de me faire une bise et de rejoindre son lit. James sourit à Sirius et nous descendîmes, nous deux, Remus et Noah, rejoindre nos propres chambres.

Arrivés dans le garage je fis une bise à Noah.

-Bonne nuit, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux et je fis la bise à Remus.

-Pas de bêtises, hein ? lui murmurai-je.

-Je ne ferais rien que tu ne ferais pas, me sourit-il, sachant très bien que j'étais capable de tout, surtout depuis qu'il m'avait gentiment dispensé ses "cours".

Je me mis à rire et il m'embrassa sur le front.

Et tandis qu'ils partaient vers la cave, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce qui nous était dévolue.

Sirius entra après moi et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Enfin seuls.

-Mmhh… ? Oui, on est seul, et alors ? souris-je.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, j'avais très chaud, trop chaud, juste assez chaud (?), mon cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti, ma peau me faisait mal tellement j'avais envie qu'il me touche mais je gardai mon sourire moqueur.

-Et alors cette nuit, on dort dans la même chambre, sourit-il, un brin carnassier, en s'avançant vers moi.

-Et alors ? On ne dort pas dans le même lit.

-Ça peut s'arranger.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Ça te dérangerait ?

-Ça t'arrangerait ?

Il me fit un sourire et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu trouves ? Moi je me sens bien.

-J'en suis sûr. Mais, je suis un peu… frileux…, me souffla t-il en dégageant une mèche de mon visage. Ça te dérangerait de m'aider à me réchauffer, au moins au début ?

C'est bizarre, j'avais comme l'impression que la température de la pièce avait montée de quelques degrés. Comment pouvait-il faire de plus en plus chaud sans radiateur, ni feu de cheminée ?

-Un anglais frileux ! C'est la meilleure ! répondis-je en priant pour qu'il ne sente ni mon corps brûlant, ni mon cœur surexcité.

-Allez ! Comment une véritable italienne peut-elle supporter un froid pareil ?

-Parce qu'une véritable italienne sait s'adapter. Parce que moi, véritable italienne, suis aussi une véritable française et une véritable anglaise et que, autant en France qu'en Angleterre, la véritable italiano-nippo-franco-anglaise que je suis a su s'adapter au climat et apprécier la neige et le froid, lui répondis-je en souriant, moqueuse. Comment un véritable anglais peut-il souffrir du froid ?

-Ça ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il se trouve que j'ai froid.

-D'accord ! Alors je t'aide à te réchauffer ce soir !

Il sourit et alla éteindre la lumière.

Quand il revint, j'étais en train de me déshabiller, mais si dans le noir, il n'y voyait rien, la petite visière qui rasait l'herbe du jardin me donnait, pour ma part, une parfaite vision de la chambre. C'est un des avantages d'avoir le gène du loup-garou, même inoffensif.

Je regardai Sirius se déshabiller, moi-même déjà en nuisette.

Une jolie nuisette blanche que Remus avait qualifiée de "très sexy" l'été précédent.

J'avais très vite pris l'habitude, en première année déjà, de lui demander son avis sur tout. Absolument tout.

Toute petite, petite sœur de cinq garçons qui avaient pour la plupart la volonté d'affirmer autant que possible leur masculinité et la suprématie de leur avis, j'avais très vite eus une conscience aiguë de ma différence physique et du fait que l'Autre – le garçon, l'homme – était la personne à séduire, la personne à convaincre et que son avis rythmerait ma vie et aurait des répercutions sur tout ce qui me concernait. Je choisissais donc tout selon mes propres goûts mais demandais son avis à Remus pour savoir ce qui plaisait le plus, dans mes propres choix, à l'Autre en général. Sachant que les Maraudeurs passaient un certains temps, dans leurs dortoirs, à parler filles et goûts vestimentaires, petites culottes et endroits intéressants pour faire pleins de choses pas très catholiques, Remus connaissait donc très bien les goûts de Sirius.

Et Sirius, même dans le noir, même en train de se déshabiller, gardait une grâce féline et une élégante beauté.

Il se retrouva très vite en boxer et j'eus une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Superbes fesses, il faut le dire, manifestement musclées et vraiment… superbes, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Des fesses qui donnent envie de toucher.

Il se tourna vers mon lit et sourit.

-Tu viens ?

Je souris intérieurement et me changeai en panthère. Il voulait que je le réchauffe ? J'allais le faire avec plaisir mais certainement pas sous ma forme humaine, je risquerais de finir sous lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Black".

Il s'allongea et garda les draps ouverts. Je sautai sur le lit et me callai confortablement dans son dos.

Il sursauta et éclata de rire.

-Pris à mon propre jeu ! Tu as de la suite dans les idées !

Je souris intérieurement et ronronnai, tandis qu'il se calait correctement contre moi.

-Tu reprends forme humaine quand tu t'endors ? me demanda t-il d'une voix suave.

Je repris ma tête et souris.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je serais certainement dans mon propre lit à ce moment-là.

-Tu ne restes pas ? souffla t-il, enjôleur.

-Pour que tu me sautes dessus à peine endormie ? Je ne m'y risquerais pas cette nuit ! ris-je.

-Demain alors ?

-Demain on sera tous dans la grotte blanche et on n'aura pas intérêt à reprendre forme humaine.

-C'est vrai. Alors, la nuit du 24.

-On verra à ce moment-là, ris-je en reprenant la tête d'une panthère.

Je posais ma gueule sur sa tête et je l'entendis sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard sa respiration devint régulière et il se détendit complètement.

Je restais encore un long moment, aux anges d'être contre lui, malgré la fourrure et les crocs et puis, une fois que je me sentis sûre de son sommeil, je rejoignis mon lit et, reprenant forme humaine, m'endormis, tranquille.

Au milieu de la nuit je sentis un courant d'air et quelque chose de chaud et doux vint se lover contre mon dos. J'ouvris un œil, mon cerveau se remit en marche le temps de me dire que c'était Sirius et que sa main venait de se poser sur ma hanche et il se déconnecta de nouveau. Je me calai d'instinct contre lui, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure mais n'ayant pas la moindre force pour rester éveillée. Je pouvais me coucher très tard, me lever très tôt et ne pas en ressentir trop de fatigue mais mon sommeil était de plomb. Un rien pouvait me réveiller mais rien ne pouvait me tenir éveillée. Pas même la main de Sirius qui descendait de ma hanche à mon ventre, qui montait de mon ventre à mes côtes, de mes côtes à…

-Touches à ça et je te bouffe, marmonnai-je, à moitié endormie.

J'entendis un petit rire et sa main redescendit sur mon ventre qu'il se mit à caresser doucement par-dessus le tissu fin et soyeux de la nuisette. A cet instant – alors que mon corps reprenait soudain quelques degrés – mon cerveau se reconnecta et j'eus l'intuition que je n'allais pas me rendormir tout de suite. Décidément, en plus de faire monter ma température à une vitesse hallucinante, de faire battre mon cœur à la vitesse d'un tambour de guerre en furie et de me donner des idées aussi catholiques que les flammes de l'Enfer, il avait la capacité inouïe de me garder éveillée même morte de fatigue ! Il avait d'incroyables talents cachés !

-J'adorerais que tu t'y mettes tout de suite, Flammèche, j'adorerais, vraiment, me souffla t-il, le visage dans mes cheveux.

-Fais attention à ce que tu souhaite, Black, murmurai-je en prenant le peu de forces que j'avais pour me couvrir des poils noirs que j'aimais tant.

-C'est bon ! J'arrête ! rit-il en posant sa main sur le drap devant mon ventre. Mais tu sais, même dans le noir, tu me plais, Flammèche, sincèrement, tu me plais !

-Je le sens, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est même assez…

-Excitant ?

-C'est toi l'excité… Laisse-moi dormir, maintenant. Et fais attention, je me réveille pour un rien et j'ai de très bons réflexes.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en parle. J'aimerai savoir tout ce qu'offre la naissance d'un louveteau.

-Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux de Remus ? Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de sexualité, mon vieux. Remus a aussi une protubérance dans son pantalon, c'est pas dans ses capacités génétiques de porter le bébé. A moins que t'es un vagin et un utérus en état de marche en plus de cette protubérance qui durcit contre mes fesses, je ne vois pas trop comment vous allez faire. Mais je vous soutiens ! De tout mon cœur ! Vraiment ! Je suis complètement avec vous ! Vous me présenterez la mère porteuse, hein ? Et puis, ça m'intrigue, qui c'est qui fait la femme, de vous deux ? Je te vois bien à quatre pattes avec le Grand Méchant Loup-Garou derrière toi. Je suis sûr qu'il est tout doux et tout tendre. Ça va ? Ça ne fait pas trop mal ? Je mettrais ta main au feu qu'il y va tout doucement.

-Pourquoi ma main ? rit-il.

-Parce que je connais Remus et que je ne parierais pas ma propre main sur sa douceur dans un moment d'intense passion.

Il éclata de rire et me serra contre lui, la main appuyée sur mon ventre.

-Remus est très beau, vraiment, très gentil aussi et très certainement "tout doux et tout tendre", comme tu dis, mais, sincèrement, Flammèche, tu me plais beaucoup plus que lui.

-Tu me le fais bien sentir. Arrêtes d'appuyer mes fesses contre ta protubérance grossissante ou je vais vraiment te la bouffer.

-Tu la toucherais ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas un problème.

-Oui, mais là tu parles de la manger, Flammèche. Tu la mettrais dans ta bouche ?

-Après réflexion, t'as raison, je vais te la faire bouffer.

-Ah ! C'est pas mon truc, ces engins-là !

-Pourtant tu devrais aimer le tien, non ?

-Ah ! Oui, j'avoue ! Je l'aime à la folie ! Mais bien accroché là où il est ! Pour le reste, je préfère quand les jeunes filles l'apprécient !

-Me parlent pas de tes conquêtes, je t'en prie. Pas ici. On commence de bonnes vacances, je ne veux pas entendre un mot sur les greluches qui te courent après en gloussant comme des dindes.

-Je vois que tu les adores, ronronna t-il en se collant un peu plus à moi.

-Autant que les vers à crasse… marmonnai-je en gigotant un peu pour trouver une position plus agréable.

-Gigote, Flammèche, gigote encore un peu, que je perde mon sang froid, me susurra-t-il en me serrant un peu plus.

-Tu vois, Black, là tout de suite, si la position est agréable, tu me débectes un peu, je dois l'avouer. Tu t'en prends à une fille incapable de se défendre – en tout cas en ce moment même – et tu n'en éprouve absolument aucun remord. Tu sais que si tu me fais quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas, je peux le prendre comme une agression ?

Il recommença à rire et s'écarta un peu.

-J'ai compris, Flammèche. J'ai compris. Bonne nuit.

Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux et remonta sa main sur ma hanche.

Et je m'endormis. Aussi tranquille qu'on peut l'être quand on est épuisée en présence de Sirius Black.

En dehors des quelques fois où je le sentis bouger contre moi, je n'ouvris plus l'œil de la nuit.

Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain, j'étais allongée sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller, un autre tordu dans mon dos, les doigts dans une tignasse que je reconnus instantanément. Sirius. Sa tête était posée dans le creux de mon dos et une main se perdait sur ma cuisse.

J'essayai de remettre mon bras en place mais fus incapable de le bouger tant mon épaule me faisait mal. J'arrivai par contre à bouger les doigts et caressait la tête de Sirius. Il grogna un peu, bougea vaguement et sembla se rendormir.

-Sirius, l'appelai-je.

J'entendis un nouveau petit grognement – sexy, c'est important de le dire – et le poids de sa tête disparut de mon dos.

-Bonjour, dit-il en posant son beau visage en face du mien, sa main passée de ma cuisse à mon dos.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je en souriant. Dis, j'ai l'air conne comme ça, mais je crois que mon bras est bloqué. Mon épaule me fait un mal de chien, tu peux m'aider ?

Il me sourit avec douceur et prit doucement ma main.

-Ça va peut-être te faire un peu mal.

-Tant pis, vas-y.

Il me décoinça le bras avec une douceur incroyable et si j'eus mal sur le coup, sa délicatesse me fit oublier la douleur plus sûrement que de la morphine.

-Pas de culotte ? sourit-il en regardant fixement mes fesses.

-Non, pas de culotte, répondis-je en me relevant sur mes coudes. Mais je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte hier soir.

-J'avais ta nuisette sous les doigts et mon boxer contre tes fesses.

-Ça me rassure, soupirai-je en ramenant le drap sur moi pour pouvoir me retourner tranquille.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers fini ? me demanda t-il, soudain sérieux.

-Fini, peut-être pas, à voir. Pervers, c'est sûr.

-Merci ! lâcha t-il, manifestement amer.

-Sirius, tous les adolescents sont des pervers, hormones obligent, mais tu le montres plus que la plupart des adolescents. C'est en ça que je te considère comme un peu plus pervers que la moyenne. Avec toutes les filles que tu t'es tapé en trois ans, je ne vois pas en quoi cette opinion te choque. Il fallait pourtant t'y attendre.

Il me regarda, ses yeux gris devenus deux plaques d'acier impénétrable.

-Au moins, t'es franche.

-En effet. C'est une de mes plus grandes qualités, même si la plupart des gens le voit comme un défaut.

-C'est une qualité, c'est sûr, mais ça a le don de casser l'ambiance.

-Pourquoi tu prends la mouche, comme ça ? m'étonnai-je, déconcertée. D'habitude, t'en rigole, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne suis pas un pervers, soupira t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. J'en ai marre qu'on me voit comme ça. De toutes les rumeurs sur mes conquêtes, la moitié sont fausses. Dans l'autre moitié, la moitié est seulement à moitié vraie et dans le dernier quart qui reste du total, ça n'est pas encore tout à fait vrai.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je, intriguée.

-Rhah ! Laisse tomber ! fit-il en se levant. Bon ! On monte ?

-Je m'habille d'abord.

-Tu n'as pas ta valise.

-Je vais remettre mes habits d'hier et je me changerais quand je prendrais une douche.

-Même la petite culotte ? me sourit-il, reprenant son air carnassier, en soulevant d'un doigt un petit bout de dentelles blanc.

-Non, pas la culotte. Ça attendra, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire carnassier.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise et eut un sourire rêveur.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous montions les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

J'avais ramassé mes affaires et m'étais habillée dans le lit tandis qu'il enfilait le jean et la chemise qu'il avait la veille.

-Vous êtes bien matinal, lança Lily en nous voyant entrer.

Je lui souris et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. Adelina bouge beaucoup et ça fait vibrer le lit, mais sinon, ça va.

-C'était pas Adelina, marmonna James en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Et elle n'eut aucune grimace ni geste de recul !

Sirius lui tendit un bol, je lui passai le chocolat et Lily lui tendit le lait.

-C'était pas Adelina, dans ta chambre, lui répéta t-il en versant le lait dans son bol. Elle était dans ma chambre avec Raphael.

-Comment tu sais que c'était Adelina ? demandai-je, surprise.

-Adelina ne sourit jamais. Et puis elle a une cicatrice au bord des cheveux, à droite, soupira t-il en se passant le doigt au bord de sa tignasse comme sur ladite cicatrice. Je m'en suis aperçu quand on s'est dit bonjour. T'as toujours dis qu'avec les jumeaux, c'est les détails qui compte. J'ai cherché des détails. Raphael, lui, il a un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, une fleur. Pas Gabriel. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit à côté du mien cette nuit. Et à mon avis, ils ne faisaient pas que dormir. Le lit tapait contre le mur, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

-Eh bien, si on en déduit qu'Amélia et Gabriel étaient dans le même lit cette nuit, c'est-à-dire sous le tien, Lily, je ne crois pas avoir de mal à savoir ce qui faisait vibrer ton lit, sourit Sirius, moqueur.

Lily soupira et marmonna quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-Je me disais aussi qu'elles respiraient fort, toutes les deux…

Il lui sourit d'un air doux qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré à personne et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose avec cette tignasse ! grimaça Lily en regardant les doigts de James gigoter dans ses mèches inextricables.

-Si t'as une solution, je suis preneur ! rit-il. Une nuit ma mère m'a coupé les cheveux en cachette parce qu'elle trouvait qu'ils étaient trop longs. Comme je refusais catégoriquement d'avoir le poil ras elle s'y est prit la nuit. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu ma tête, j'ai poussé un hurlement qui a réveillé tout le quartier et quand j'ai relevé les yeux sur le miroir, j'avais cette tignasse emmêlée. J'ai jamais pu les démêler depuis.

-Je confirme ! rit à son tour Sirius. Remus, Peter et moi, on a tout essayé mais on a rien trouvé d'efficace !

-Bien des peignes ont perdus la vie dans ces nombreux et acharnés combats, fit la voix grave et chaude de Remus à la porte.

On tourna la tête vers lui en souriant. Il était en jean mais ne portait pas de chemise, laissant voir son torse et son ventre musclés. Un fin filet de poils courait de son nombril à son pantalon, me rappelant nos nuits ensembles.

Derrière lui se tenait Noah, toute petite dans la chemise noire de Remus – deux fois trop grande pour elle.

Elle nous fit un sourire et entra à la suite de ce dernier. Ils s'assirent autour de la table avec nous et Lily regarda Remus.

-Vous avez vraiment tout essayé ?

-Oui et on a abouti à rien.

-Bon, ben je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'y mette les filles ! lâcha t-elle, le visage grimaçant et les yeux rivés sur les cheveux noirs de James. Qu'il soit présentable au moins le jour du mariage !

-Tu ferais ça ? s'extasia James.

-Pas pour toi, laissa t-elle tomber, montrant de nouveau les crocs. Mais je ne veux pas que la famille de Lee est une mauvaise impression de Noah et moi, et même de Remus, simplement parce qu'on est accompagnés de deux gars mal coiffés.

-Je suis bien coiffé ! protesta Sirius.

-T'as les cheveux trop longs !

-Et Servilus, il a les cheveux longs aussi ! En plus ils sont gras !

-Severus, c'est différent ! s'emporta Lily en tapant sur la table. Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui, c'est clair ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ! De plus, à ce que je sache, ni toi et moi, ni moi et lui ne sommes amis !

-C'est… Tu… Il… Vous… bafouilla James, surprit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais amie avec quelqu'un qui m'insulte ! Vous avez été odieux, l'année dernière quand vous avez montré son caleçon à toute l'école, après les B.U.S.E.s, c'est un fait, mais il m'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe ! C'est déjà assez dur d'entendre ça de personnes extérieures, mais d'un ami d'enfance ! Donc, non, nous ne sommes plus amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui pardonnerais ! Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, jamais, d'accord ?

-Oh ! Euh ! Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Je veux dire, non ! On n'en parlera plus ! s'empressa t-il de dire.

-Merci ! Bon, donc, je disais, je trouve tes cheveux trop longs, Sirius. Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal de les couper un peu.

-Mais je les trouve bien mes cheveux ! protesta de nouveau Sirius.

Il n'avait pas fait allusion au fait que Lily l'est appelé par son prénom et non "crapaud", comme personne n'en parlerait ensuite, laissant là cette note positive. La moindre allusion aurait complètement refroidie les efforts de Lily pour s'intégrer malgré sa répulsion pour James et Sirius et tout le monde autour de la table le savait bien. Si une personne pouvait jamais lui en parler, ce serait moi. Je serais la seule à qui elle ne reprocherait pas cette curiosité. Mais pour l'instant, je préférai laisser couler.

-Et moi, je les trouve trop longs ! répéta Lily.

-Et toi, tu les trouves comment, mes cheveux ? me demanda soudain Sirius.

-Moi ? Bah ! Ils sont bien mais c'est vrai qu'une petite coupe ne te ferait pas de mal, souris-je.

Il me regarda un instant puis soupira.

-Je me résigne ! Je vous laisse faire !

-Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Lily, triomphale.

-Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me rater, sinon, moi en tout cas, je vous raterais pas ! nous prévint-il en marmonnant.

Je me mis à rire et passait la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Si c'est toi, ça va, me sourit-il. Je suis sûr que je serais encore mieux après.

Cette affirmation me surprit et je m'en retrouvais rouge d'embarras.

-Je vais prendre une douche, lâchai-je en sortant de la salle à toute vitesse.

-Je viens avec toi ! lança Lily en me rattrapant.

-Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi ? lui souris-je, moqueuse.

Elle me regarda un instant, interdite, et puis sourit à son tour.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je m'arrêtai et la fixai, interloquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Je t'en prie ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai rien vu ? Tu deviens presque gentille avec James, tu ne traite plus Sirius de crapaud, tu me regardes bizarrement et tu t'investie dans le groupe !

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans !

Je la pris par la main, la fis entrer dans la salle de bain, fermai le verrou derrière nous et me retournai vers elle.

-Tu détestes Sirius et James, tu détestes le concept même des Maraudeurs et _tu me regardes bizarrement_ !

-Je ne te regarde pas bizarrement !

-Tu me regardes bizarrement !

-Je ne te regarde pas bizarrement !

-Tu… Bon, on arrête, c'est puéril ! Tu me regardes bizarrement et tu le sais très bien. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi, s'il te plait. C'est un peu gênant, quand même.

-Tu… Je… Enfin…

-Parle franchement. S'il te plait.

-Tu t'intéresses vraiment aux filles ?

-Oui, répondis-je, aussi intriguée qu'amusée. Remus m'a posé la même question. Pourquoi ?

-Non, mais… C'est… C'est vrai, je veux dire ? Tu… Les filles… Tu… ?

-Oui, je suis vraiment intéressée par les filles. Soit clair, Lily, lui soufflai-je avec douceur, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Euh… Je…

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Eh ben… O… Oui… murmura t-elle en rougissant.

Je lui souris et prit son beau visage entre mes mains.

-Je ne t'embrasserais pas parce que je me suis promis d'avoir mon premier baiser de Noah bien avant que tu me regardes étrangement, mais je peux toujours essayer de te donner un aperçu, si tu le souhaites vraiment.

-Euh… Je…

-Je suis une novice, Lily, ce serait la première fois pour moi aussi, je ne te promets rien d'extraordinaire et tu pourras tout arrêter quand tu le voudras. Personnellement, je n'en ressentirais ni rancune, ni rancœur, ni regret, ni gêne. Je ne veux pas que tu en ressentes non plus. Je vais me doucher, si tu veux une première expérience, rejoins-moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'aurais compris. Quel que soit ton choix, ça ne changera pas mon regard sur toi. Ni mon comportement envers toi.

Je lui fis le plus doux des sourires, le front posé sur son front, les yeux dans le vert de ses yeux, la blancheur de mes mains sur la blancheur de sa peau.

Elle finit par baiser les yeux et je souris un peu plus. Elle allait prendre sa décision et je devais lui en laisser le temps.

Je me déshabillai et montai dans la douche.


	16. La grotte blanche

**Et enfin, le troisième chapitre promis !**

**Attention, ça commence à partir en cacahuète ! **

**Mais je vous avais prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre XV**

**La grotte blanche**

L'eau avait à peine commencée à couler que Lily me rejoignait, nue et manifestement consentante. Je lui souris, elle me rendit un sourire résolu et me regarda, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Je pris le savon, un gant de toilette et commençai à la laver. Elle me jeta un regard surprit et comprit que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, que c'était une première pour moi aussi et que j'étais certainement plus stressée qu'elle parce qu'elle attendait de moi que je dirige tout. Alors elle aussi prit un gant de toilette, un peu de savon et entreprit de me laver. Nous allâmes doucement et, au fur et à mesure, nous nous détendîmes, découvrant le corps de l'autre par la même occasion.

Nous avions finit de nous laver et les gants de toilette se retrouvèrent sur le bord de la baignoire.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et, avec un sourire, je déposai un baiser léger dans son cou. Elle posa la main sur mes cheveux et je continuai, lentement, mes baisers le long de son cou et de ses épaules. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et j'embrassai la peau fine de sa gorge. Sa main descendit le long de mon visage et s'arrêta sur mon épaule. Sa peau rencontra la mienne et je sentis que, comme moi, elle prenait quelques degrés. Je descendis un peu plus et arrivais à la naissance de ses seins. C'était là que tout commençait vraiment et je ne m'en sentais que plus excitée. J'arrivai à mon tout premier but, je commençai mes caresses et…

On toqua à la porte.

-Les filles ! Vous nous laissez la douche ? cria Amélia derrière la porte.

Lily poussa un soupir en laissant retomber sa main et je me redressai en souriant.

-Une autre fois, lui soufflai-je.

Elle me sourit aussi et posa la main sur ma joue.

-La prochaine fois, j'aimerai un baiser. J'attendrais.

Je la pris dans mes bras et déposai un dernier baiser sur son épaule.

Nous sortîmes de la douche et nous enveloppâmes dans les longues serviettes de plage qu'Amélia aimait tant.

Nous nous sourîmes une dernière fois avant de sortir tel quel.

Amélia nous regarda avec des yeux ronds et sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, toutes les deux, dans la salle de bain ?

-On se douchait, répondis-je tranquillement.

-Toutes les deux ? Ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ?

-Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà embrassée ? esquivai-je pour ne pas mettre Lily dans l'embarras. Non.

Amélia me sourit de ce sourire qui voulait clairement dire "Je finirais par savoir" et entra dans la salle de bain, suivit de près par Gabriel.

-Et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi, tous les deux dans la salle de bain ? ris-je. C'est bien indécent tout ça !

J'entendis le rire clair de ma cousine se perdre dans un soupir de plaisir et le verrou de la porte tourna à l'intérieur.

Lily et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où étaient entreposées nos valises et les garçons nous regardèrent arriver avec des yeux ronds.

Sirius me regarda un long moment et puis je croisai son regard. Ses yeux restèrent plantés dans les miens encore longtemps avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il me détaille de haut en bas.

James regardais Lily, bouche bée, manifestement incapable de bouger, Remus souriait d'un air doux qui, s'il faisait illusion auprès des autres, ne me cachait en rien le fait qu'il était parti droit vers la planète Fantasmes et qu'il allait rêver un long moment et son regard lumineux posé sur moi me soufflait qu'il repensait à nos longues nuits de folie. Quant à Noah, elle me regardait d'un air étrange.

Quand nous fûmes tous lavés et habillés, Amélia nous demanda de prendre des vêtements de rechange et de mettre nos capes.

-Nous allons devoir marcher toute la journée dans des cavernes rocheuses pour atteindre la grotte blanche et nous y resterons pour les trois jours de pleine lune. Emportez de quoi vous changer et vous occuper. Il y a un sortilège qui empêche les loups-garous de sortirent de la grotte sous leur forme animale, vos affaires seront donc en sécurité dans l'entrée des cavernes. Nous allons chez mes parents en premier, ce sont les plus près de l'entrée de la grotte.

Nous préparâmes consciencieusement nos affaires et nous rassemblâmes devant la cheminée.

A neuf heures nous étions chez oncle Luca (1) et tante Livia.

Et pratiquement toute la famille était là. Ainsi que les plus petits. Clarissa, 4 ans, la fille de Serena, Vincenzo (2) et Augustino (3), 5 et 7 ans, les deux fils de ma cousine Rosa, Blanda et Evangelina, 5 et 7 ans également, les filles de la sœur jumelle de Rosa, Eva. Et même le petit Alessio, 2 ans, le petit garçon de ma cousine Lorella.

-Serena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'écriai-je en la voyant.

-Augustino m'a mordue en novembre, pendant la pleine lune.

-Tu… ?

-Oui, me sourit-elle.

Je regardai ses yeux et y vit le cercle jaune que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille. A bien y regarder, tous les animagi qui accompagnaient les quelques loups-garous de la famille avaient ce cercle.

-Mais… ! m'exclamai-je. Vous… Vous êtes tous des loups-garous !

Ils me regardèrent tous et Loredana, qui n'était pas loup-garou encore l'été précédent, s'approcha de moi.

-Augustino a mordu trois d'entre nous en septembre, trois en octobre et cinq en novembre. Nous sommes tous des loups-garous. Ou presque.

Je regardai Augustino et il me lança un regard de défi.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? m'étonnai-je.

-Parce que ! cracha t-il, mauvais.

Je le regardai avec colère.

-Réponds !

-Parce que !

-C'est pas une réponse ! Pourquoi t'as fais un truc pareil !

-Parce que ! Et toi aussi je te mordrais ! Toi aussi tu seras un loup-garou !

Je l'attrapai par le col de son manteau et le soulevai à ma hauteur, folle de rage.

-Regardes mes yeux, Augustino ! Tu ne m'auras pas parce que je suis déjà une louve ! T'es un petit con et tout le monde le sait mais personne le dit parce que t'es un gamin et que tout le monde aime vraiment tes parents, mais moi j'en ai marre de toi ! Ça t'amuse de pourrir la vie des autres ? T'es méchant et malveillant et si jamais tu t'amuses à mordre qui que ce soit à partir de maintenant, de cet instant précis, je te jure que plus jamais tu ne pourras mordre personne ! C'est clair ?

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un poil et je le reposai, pas calmée pour un sou.

Rosa et Lorenzo me regardaient, bouche bée. Ils savaient parfaitement que je n'avais rien contre eux et je cru voir dans leurs regards le soulagement du non-dit révélé.

Ils me sourirent, faisant comprendre aux autres qu'ils n'étaient pas en colère et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Augustino fit quelques pas, la tête basse, feignant la honte, et puis il se retourna et me fit un geste grossier. Il devait croire que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je l'avais très bien vu faire et la baffe qu'il se prit lui fit traverser la pièce tout du long et s'écraser contre le mur comme une poupée.

Je n'avais même pas senti ma main partir, je ne me contrôlais plus. J'étais encore dans mon corps mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus être vraiment moi. Autre chose contrôlait mon corps, je voyais tout comme au travers d'un voile et ma voix me sembla bizarre quand je me mis à parler. Elle était rauque, caverneuse, éraillée. Et froide. Irrémédiablement froide.

Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas lent de prédateur et mes yeux devinrent jaunes, je le sentis jusque dans mes entrailles.

Accroupie devant lui je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Plus jamais, Augustino. Plus jamais. Recommence et plus jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de faire le pitre ni de mordre qui que ce soit.

Il me regarda et acquiesça, complètement terrorisé.

Je me relevai, me sentis reprendre possession de mon corps, ma tête me tourna et j'eus à peine le temps de porter la main à mon front et tout devint noir.

Quand je repris conscience j'étais allongée sur quelque chose qui cahotait un peu. En ouvrant les yeux je me rendis compte que j'étais sur une civière et que celle-ci était attaché de chaque côté à un cheval et à un cerf. Un frison noir et un cerf majestueux. Noah et James. Je voulus me relever mais une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Reste allongée, Flammèche, me souffla la voix douce de Sirius. Repose-toi.

-Non, je… Je…

-Tu dois te reposer, souffla la voix de Remus. Tu as eu une absence et il faut que tu te reposes.

-T'appelles ça une absence, toi ? Elle a complètement terrorisé son petit cousin et la moitié de sa famille !

-On appelle ça une absence, intervint Guillaume en souriant. Chez les enfants de loups-garous quand le loup qui dort s'éveille, on appelle ça une absence. La personne sait ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle dit mais ne contrôle rien et il lui faut plus ou moins longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

-Ça me parait être un bon moment pour en apprendre plus sur les effets des gènes de lycanthropes chez les enfants de loups-garous.

Guillaume se mit à rire et David s'approcha.

-On peut t'en parler, on est de bon exemple, sourit-il.

-Je serais curieux de savoir ce que ça vous offre, d'être les enfants d'un loup-garou !

-Ah ! Des petites choses ! rit Guillaume.

-Rien d'intéressant, lâcha papa en passant à côté de Sirius sans le regarder.

Il se pencha vers moi et me sourit.

-Ça va, chérie ? Tu m'as fais peur ! En tout cas, quel spectacle ! rit-il en posant la main sur mes cheveux.

Il avait complètement ignoré Sirius et était devenu tout crème avec moi. C'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres des deux faces antagonistes de son caractère. Avec moi, comme avec maman, il était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable mais les autres, les hommes en particulier, lui étaient indifférents. Le monde entier, l'avis du monde entier, lui étaient indifférents tant que maman et moi lui souriions encore. Maman avait disparue et il avait reporté tout son amour pour elle sur moi. Et quand je lui avais présenté Lily, il l'avait adoptée comme il adopterait bientôt Noah, comme il avait en partie adopté Remus l'été dernier. Il avait reporté son amour pour maman sur Serena, la plus jeune sœur de maman qui avait été la première à l'accepter dans la famille. Pour les autres, tout était possible.

-Ça va, papa, lui souris-je. Je vais très bien. Je peux me lever.

-Non. Pas encore. La dernière fois que tu as fait une absence, je t'ai écouté et t'as failli me faire un coma. Tu restes allongée. Tu te lèveras quand je le déciderais.

-Papa ! Je me sens vraiment bien ! Laisse-moi me lever !

-Hors de question, chérie. On a une longue route et on doit la faire à pied. Je préfère que tu reste encore allongée une demi-heure ou une heure, plutôt que de te voir debout maintenant et de devoir finalement te porter pendant tout le reste du chemin parce que tu n'as pas complètement récupéré.

-Papa !

-Lee ! me gronda t-il avec douceur. Repose-toi, tu vas pouvoir courir tout ton soul d'ici une heure.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et serra l'épaule de Remus avant de partir rejoindre Serena à l'avant du groupe.

-Euh… J'ai bien vu, il m'a pas calculé, ton père ? me demanda Sirius, interloqué.

-Non, pas plus qu'hier.

-Je me disais, aussi.

-C'est rien, lui sourit Guillaume. Il n'est pas toujours très aimable mais c'est un grand cœur.

-Je peux poser une question puérile ?

-Vas-y !

-Pourquoi Remus et pas moi ?

-Parce que t'es un danger pour sa fille ! lança Lily en arrivant de la queue du convoi.

-Ah ! Si c'est pour ça je veux bien rester à ma place ! sourit-il, carnassier, en me regardant.

-T'es un danger pour Lee ? s'étonna David.

-Oui, confirma Lily.

-Un danger dans quel sens ?

-A mon avis, il en veut à sa virginité, Dadou, lui souffla Guillaume en souriant de plus belle.

-Oh ! Ce genre de danger ! sourit David.

Guillaume acquiesça et ils regardèrent Sirius de dessous avec des sourires malicieux.

-Mais c'est pas un danger, souffla David.

-Non, lui répondit Guillaume.

-C'est une bénédiction !

-Tout à fait !

-Bon, il va falloir qu'on t'explique quelques petites choses sur elle ! murmura David à l'oreille de Sirius.

-David, fait attention à toi, je t'entends, marmonnai-je. Et puis, il en veut à la virginité de la moitié des femmes de la planète…

Sirius me lança un regard étrange – je sentis qu'il se retenait de parler de mes nuits avec Remus – et les garçons se mirent à rire. Ils me posèrent un baiser sur le front et s'éloignèrent.

Une heure plus tard, je pus me lever – après examen de papa – et Noah et James reprirent forme humaine. Pour les remercier je me transformai en une jument baie et leur fit faire un tour.

James, qui n'avait jamais fait de cheval, était à la fois gauche et complètement ravi.

-Moi aussi, je peux ? me demanda Sirius, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'il veut te monter, me souffla James.

-Très élégant, merci… grimaçai-je.

-Tu préfères qu'il te chevauche ?

-Je préfère que tu arrêtes tes allusions pourries. Il veut faire un tour sur le dos d'un cheval, je peux me transformer en cheval, je vais lui faire faire un tour.

Je me retransformai en jument baie et lui fit faire un tour.

Et puis Lily commença à ralentir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des longues promenades à pieds et cela faisait déjà près de trois heures que nous marchions.

Prenant de nouveau la forme de cette jument, je la pris sur mon dos. Elle s'y endormie bientôt, paisible, et James resta à côté d'elle, gardien de son sommeil.

A midi, nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un lac. L'eau en était noire et semblait huileuse. Le Black Potter Lake, le lac du Potier Noir, du nom de l'homme noir aveugle anglais qui passa une partie de sa vie à faire de la poterie près de ce lac cinq millénaire plus tôt et dont toutes les œuvres étaient encore en très bon état grâce à l'usage qu'en faisait ma famille durant les jours de pleine lune depuis la mort dudit potier.

Ennio et Laetizia (4) allèrent chercher les poteries du Potier Noir et servirent le déjeuner.

Alors James prit Lily dans ses bras pour que je puisse reprendre forme humaine et, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux si elle savait, il me la remit dans les bras. Je la calais confortablement contre moi et prit le plat que me tendait mon oncle.

Il posa des assiettes en terre à côté de chacun de nous et nous donna deux serviettes. Une pour l'assiette, une pour l'usage habituel.

Clarissa vint bientôt s'asseoir près de nous et me regarda avec curiosité.

Au bout d'un moment je me tournai vers elle, le silence s'étant fait entre moi, Noah et les Maraudeurs.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, ma puce ? lui demandai-je avec douceur.

-C'est vrai que tu peux te transformer en n'importe quoi ?

-Pas n'importe quoi, mais oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu peux te transformer en poisson ?

-Pourquoi faire, ma puce ?

-Pour aller voir au fond du lac, il paraît qu'il y a une ville tout en bas ! Et que c'est plein de lumière aussi ! Et qu'il y a des sirènes et des poissons comme des chats !

-Je peux me transformer en poisson mais je n'irais pas dans le lac, Clarissa.

-Pourquoi ? bouda t-elle.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de revenir mouillée.

-Mais tu seras en poisson ! Tu seras pas mouillée !

-Si, ma puce, les poissons aussi, quand on les sort de l'eau, sont mouillés. Si je me transforme en poisson et que je vais dans le lac, quand je ressortirais, je serais mouillée, même en humaine.

-Alors tu peux te transformer en animal ? me demanda t-elle avec une tête de Chat Potté.

J'allais dire oui mais elle m'interrompit.

-Allez ! Tata ! S'il te plait !

-Je suis ta cousine, ma puce.

-Cugina (5) Lee ! S'il te plaiiit !

-Clarissa…

-S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plaiiit !

Je souris devant sa persévérance.

-D'accord.

Je passai le relai à Noah, pour Lily.

Elle sauta –littéralement – de joie et Remus la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber à force de sauter sur place.

-Donne-lui un animal et elle se transformera, lui sourit Remus.

Et de me transformer en lion.

-Pas mal, Flammèche, pas mal du tout, cette forme ! sourit Sirius.

Je lui tirai la langue avec l'air le plus espiègle possible – pas facile avec une gueule de lion – et il se mit à rire.

-Tu peux crier ?

-On dit "rugir", pour un lion, la corrigea le loupiot avec un sourire malicieux qui la ravit.

-Tu peux rugir ? répéta t-elle, aux anges.

Et je mis à rugir, faisant rire Sirius, au nez duquel j'allais pousser un rugissement terrible. Et que fis le cabot ? Hein ? Il déposa un baiser tout doux sur ma truffe ! Merlin ! Même sous forme animale, il allait réussir à me faire virer au rouge bouillu !

-Donne-lui en un autre, lui murmura Remus.

-Un sphinx !

Et je devins sphinx.

-Mais c'est pas ça !

-Un lynx, alors, lui sourit Lunard.

-Voui ! Un lynx !

Et moi, de parader en lynx.

-Un loup ! Un beau loup blanc comme ton papa !

Et, après le loup, j'enchainai les transformations sous les ordres de Clarissa et les exclamations émerveillées et ravies de ma famille.

-Un ours ! Un singe ! Une girafe !

_Heureusement que le plafond est haut !_

-Un éléphant !

_Heureusement que la grotte est solide !_

-Un chien ! Un papillon ! Un aigle ! Un hibou ! Un chat ! Un cheval ! Un tigre ! Un guépard !

-Une grenouille ! lança soudain une voix près de Serena.

Guillaume.

Je ris intérieurement, me changeai en une belle grenouille bien verte et sautai jusque sur ses genoux. Et puis, poussant un petit coassement, je repris forme humaine en riant. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

Et puis il se leva, David à sa suite, et alla me déposer sur les genoux de Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. Un dixième de secondes plus tard, il avait une estafilade sur la joue et Sirius se retrouvait emprisonné dans des cordes enchantées qui serraient de plus en plus leur étreinte. Je passais des genoux de Sirius aux bras de Remus et les cordes disparurent tandis que David s'empressait de refermer la joue de son frère. Je n'eu pas à me retourner pour savoir que papa avait fait des siennes et que Wilson les avait défaits.

Une fois sa joue cicatrisée, Guillaume et David s'assirent de chaque côté de moi.

-Alors, grenouille ! Tu fais des tiennes ? me sourit Guillaume.

Je lui tirai la langue et il éclata de rire.

-Alors, mon vieux, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda David à Sirius.

-Surtout qu'il y a le père qui surveille sa grenouille de près, ajouta Guillaume.

Sirius leur sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-Oh ! C'est un secret ? demanda David.

-Un secret ? Où un secret ? s'exclama Amélia, qui avait approché en silence.

-Là ! Un secret ! lui lança David en souriant.

Il adorait Amélia, ils avaient toujours été très proches. Et très complices.

Ils divaguèrent un moment sur ce fameux secret et puis, aussi amusée qu'exaspérée, je finis par laisser tomber :

-Aucune chance, j'aime les filles.

James, Sirius, Noah, Gabriel et Guillaume – qui était resté silencieux – tournèrent la tête vers moi, interloqués.

-C'est vrai ? demanda David.

-Grenouille, c'est vrai ? répéta Guillaume, de sa voix grave et posée, à la fois surprit et parfaitement calme.

-Alors c'est ça que vous faisiez, Lily et toi, dans la salle de bain, ce matin ! souffla Amélia, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction et l'air de soudain comprendre.

-Vous quoi ? s'empourpra James. Vous… tu… elle… qu… quoi ? QUOI ?

-Bah ! Tu te souviens pas qu'elles se sont enfermées dans la salle de bain, ce matin ?

-Si mais, elles… elles… elles ont… pas…

-Et pourquoi pas ? lança une voix au ras du sol.

Lily venait de se réveiller. Elle se redressa et posa la tête sur mon épaule, les paupières encore lourdes.

-Vous… tu… elle… Vous ? Vous avez ? bafouilla James en regardant Lily.

-Pas eu le temps, bâilla t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Dommage. C'était bien pourtant.

Soit elle jouait très bien la comédie, soit elle regrettait vraiment qu'on est été interrompues. Je ne savais pas vraiment.

Lily voulait changer son image de gamine Sainte Nitouche trop sérieuse et elle était capable de raconter ça rien que pour qu'on arrête de la voir comme "Lily-la-chieuse" (ou "Lily-pette-sec", au choix).

Elle posa une main sur ma cuisse et chercha une position plus agréable sur mon épaule.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas et je la laissai faire.

De toute façon, Remus connaissait mon attirance pour les femmes, Sirius en était complètement excité, David et Guillaume ne le prendraient très certainement pas mal et Amélia savait qu'elle avait de grande chance de tout entendre de ma part ou sur mon compte.

Ils me regardèrent tous un long moment et puis James soupira.

-T'abuses, Lee.

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

De quoi il me parlait ?

-Je veux pas de toi, la binocle, alors ne t'en prends pas à elle, lâcha froidement Lily, sa main se resserrant sur ma cuisse. Je vais avec qui je veux et je t'interdis d'y redire quoi que ce soit.

-Embrassez-vous, si vous êtes vraiment ensemble, souffla Sirius, un sourire légèrement sournois aux lèvres.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire ce plaisir, crapaud ? Je sais me tenir, moi.

-Du bluff, encore et toujours, sourit-il, de plus en plus sournois.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, la psychologie inversée, crapaud, ricana Lily.

-C'est pas de la psychologie inversée, c'est juste un fait, persiffla Sirius. Si vous sortiez vraiment ensemble, vous vous seriez déjà embrassée.

-Sirius, tempéra Remus. Laisse-les. Elles ont le droit de vouloir garder ça pour elle.

-C'est justement ça ! s'exclama James, dépité. Elles ne l'ont pas gardé pour elles !

-On a le droit de savoir qu'elles sont ensemble, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle nous en fasse une démonstration, dit Remus.

-J'aimerai bien en avoir une, moi ! affirma Sirius.

-Toi, t'es lourd ! s'énerva Lily. Tu me soules ! Continue et tu verras plus rien pour un moment !

Enerver Lily au réveil n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout quand ça venait de James et Sirius. Elle était bien capable de leur lancer un sort dont elle serait la seule à connaître le contre-sort. Et qui sait si elle se déciderait un jour à l'utiliser ?

Surtout que dans les méandres de la grotte blanche – qui s'étend sous une bonne partie de l'Italie à une profondeur improbable, qui est entièrement incartable, dans laquelle il était impossible de transplaner, ni vers l'intérieur, ni vers l'extérieur, et dont, en dehors d'un cercle restreint de notre famille, personne d'autre au monde ne connait l'entrée (sortilèges d'Oubliette Instantanée oblige) – personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de jeter tous les sorts qu'elle voulait. Si jamais le Ministère de la Magie Italien découvrait qu'on avait utilisé la magie dans cette zone, on pourrait toujours dire que c'était un des petits.

Elle n'avait donc aucune inquiétude à se faire. Sirius et James, par contre…

Sirius lui fit un sourire à la limite de l'insolence qu'elle prit très mal. Plus énervée encore, elle m'attrapa par la main, se leva et s'éloigna. Elle m'emmena jusqu'à un coin un peu reculé de la grotte et se blottie contre moi pour se calmer.

-Tu trouves vraiment dommage qu'on ait arrêté, dans la douche ? lui demandai-je après un moment de silence.

-Oui, souffla t-elle. Je croyais que le faire allait me dégoûter et que j'allais être fixée mais en fait c'est tout le contraire. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. J'ai envie de recommencer et en même temps, je suis attirée par les hommes. C'est pas vraiment compatible, hein ?

-Bien sûr que si, souris-je. Je suis toujours aussi attirée par lui et pourtant je suis très attirée par toi et Noah.

Il y eut un silence et puis elle murmura :

-Ton premier baiser sera pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aimerai, oui.

Elle baissa la tête et je lui demandai, surprise :

-Pourquoi ?

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, hésitante, et puis elle finit par parler d'une voix douce et un peu mélancolique.

-Pendant les trois nuits qu'on va passer ici, je vais rester toute seule. Je suis la seule qui ne soit ni un loup-garou, ni un animagus.

-Je resterais avec toi.

-Mais, et Remus ? Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de…

-Remus comprendra, Lily. A mon avis, il y a même déjà pensé. Je suis sûre qu'il y a déjà réfléchit et qu'il m'en parlera bientôt pour me dire de rester en arrière avec toi, pour que tu ne sentes pas seule.

-Il est gentil.

-Oui, adorable.

-Pas comme les deux autres.

-C'est ce que tu vois. Moi je vois deux garçons gentils et agréables. Pas vraiment aussi parfait gentlemen que Remus mais qui se sont vraiment améliorés en cinq ans. Quand je suis arrivée à l'école, ils étaient prétentieux et presque méchants. Ils étaient mesquins et passaient leur temps à se moquer. Mais depuis, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ils ont grandis autant physiquement que mentalement. Ils se sont assagis, ils ont perdu une bonne part de leur arrogance. Bien sûr, il y a des moments où ça revient, mais on ne perd jamais vraiment ce genre de reflexes. Mais ce ne sont plus que des plaisanteries, des boutades. Je sais ce que tu en penses et je trouve dommage que tu te bloque sur leurs méfaits passés et que tu n'essayes pas de voir leur vraie personnalité, celle qu'ils ne montrent qu'en privé, celle que les filles qui leur court après ne soupçonnent même pas.

Elle renifla de dédain et je souris.

-James est un peu lourd, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'il est persévérant et tenace et qu'il ne sait pas où placer le juste milieu pour en faire de réelles qualités. Il est réellement amoureux de toi. J'ai déjà dormi plusieurs fois avec eux, dans leur dortoir où dans votre salle commune, en cinq ans. Et ça fait longtemps qu'il murmure ton prénom dans son sommeil. Toutes les nuits il rêve de toi. Personne d'autre ne l'intéresse et s'il est aussi lourd, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il faut plus de subtilité pour atteindre son but.

-Je ne veux pas de lui.

-Je sais. Mais viendra un jour où, bornée comme tu es, au lieu de simplement accepté qu'il soit humain comme tout le monde, tu te voileras la face. Et ce jour-là, tu auras bien plus mal que toutes les fois où il a humilié Severus.

Elle laissa échapper un sifflement écœuré et je souris de plus belle.

-Tu verras, Lily. Tu verras. A force d'être avec eux tout le temps, tu finiras par les accepter.

-Et pourquoi ça s'appelle la grotte blanche ? me demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Et je compris que le sujet était clos.

-Tu verras, lui souris-je.

-Et on fera quoi, pendant les pleines lunes ?

-On verra. Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'habitude je les accompagne. Il va falloir qu'on trouve de quoi s'occuper. Oncle Ennio a pensé à tout. On aura des lanternes et tout ce qu'il nous faut. Sacs de couchages, couvertures. Et puis, il y a longtemps que des matelas ont été installé à l'entrée du Lunaire.

-Le Lunaire ?

-C'est la grotte vers laquelle on se dirige. C'est très grand et il y a un sort d'Interdiction qui empêche les loups-garous d'en sortir une fois transformés. A partir du moment où la transformation s'amorce, jusqu'a celui où elle se désamorce, les loups ne peuvent plus franchir la barrière magique. Ils peuvent entrer dans le Lunaire à tout moment mais pas en sortir. Nous seront dans une grotte qui s'ouvre juste avant. Elle aussi est plutôt grande et le couloir gravé dans la roche entre l'entrée et le Lunaire est coudé. Du Lunaire on ne la voit pas. Pour garder un minimum de chaleur, des tentures y sont conservées. On les accroche aux murs, on entrave l'entrée extérieure, l'entrée du couloir et on est dans un vrai cocon.

-Mais elles doivent être mangées aux mites à force !

-Elles sont protégées par un sort de Conservation Définitive. Tous les cent ans on le remet en place par sécurité mais elles n'ont pas bougé depuis près de quatre mille ans.

-Ta famille est si vieille que ça ? s'étonna t-elle.

-Plus vieille encore ! La famille Moretti est une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers du monde. Notre famille se décline en dizaines de branches ! Les Giudicce-Moretti, dont je fais partie, les Da Costa-Moretti, Les Marino-Moretti, Les Rossi-Moretti et j'en passe ! annonçai-je avec une pointe de fierté.

Lily me lança un regard émerveillé et soupira, rêveuse.

-Ce que j'aimerai faire partie d'une telle famille. Tu sais ce que m'a dit ma sœur, le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard, sur le quai 9 ¾ ? Elle m'a dit que j'étais un monstre et que j'allai dans une école spéciale pour les monstres comme moi.

Elle poussa un profond soupir empli d'une incroyable tristesse et se blottie un peu plus contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras et lançai une prière à Merlin. Qu'elle trouve bientôt un bonheur plus grand que tout ce qu'elle pourrait jamais connaître et que ce bonheur dure jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Les blessures ne se referment jamais", m'avait un jour dit ma mère. "Mais il est des joies, des bonheurs, des instants de plénitude et d'amour qui emplissent à tel point une personne qu'ils sont capables de les faire oublier au moins le temps qu'ils durent. Et certains amours de cette nature durent à jamais."

C'était cela que je voulais pour Lily. Un amour tellement fort qu'il l'emplirait toute entière, comblant même les creux laissés par les blessures. Un amour invincible comme il en existe si peu. L'amour dont tout le monde rêve. Le grand, le beau, avec un A majuscule et des lettres d'or massif incrusté de pierreries.

-… un petit James, t'imagines ! s'exclama Noah un peu plus loin.

-Aussi laid que son père, à mon avis ! répliqua Sirius en riant, moqueur.

-Comment tu appellerais ton fils ? demandai-je à Lily en même temps que Noah le demandait à James.

Et dans un parfait ensemble que je fus seule à entendre, ils répondirent :

-Harry, j'adore ce prénom !

Et puis je l'entendis bâiller et elle s'affaissa un peu contre moi. Elle s'était endormie.

o*O*o

(1) Luca : se prononce Louca (variante italienne de Lucas)

(2) Vincenzo : se prononce Vi-nchènezo (variante italienne de Vincent)

(3) Augustino : se prononce Aougoustino (variante italienne d'Augustin)

(4) Laetizia : se prononce Laétidzia (variante italienne de Laeticia)

(5) Cugina : cousine en italien, se prononce coudjina.

* * *


	17. Le Lunaire

Salut salut, c'est encore moi ^^

De retour pour un seizième chapitre.

Mais d'abord et avant tout, je veux remercier ceux qui me lisent et plus encore mes revieweurs et revieweuses !

Merci donc à **Astrid Potter-Malfoy**, **Aodren**, **Iliria**, **Catherine Broke**, **Lilichoco**, **...**et **Maryz3e.  
**

Et une dédicace spéciale à ma **Nyny's** d'amour, je t'adore my pretty Juliet XD

Pour vous répondre :

- **Iliria **: oui, tu peux me piquer ma phrase, au contraire, le fait que tu l'aime assez pour la mettre sur ton blog me flatte énormément ^^

- **Nyny's** : ma choutte, tu sais à quel point son bon sens dépend de mon bon vouloir et à quel point mon bon vouloir est dépourvu du moindre bon sens XD

*

Et je réitère une fois de plus mes **remarques préventives** : si ce chapitre est dépourvue de toute scène pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes et des plus politiquement corrects, il n'en est pas de même pour la suite. Certains des chapitres suivants contiendront **des propos et des scènes pouvant heurter les sensibilités et les morales**. Si vous avez un problème avec la **sexualité** en générale et l'**homosexualité **et la **bisexualité **en particulier, certains des prochains chapitres ne sont pas pour vous. Evidemment, je préviendrais au début des chapitres en questions.

Merci encore de me lire et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, sinon plus, au moins autant que les précédants.

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

**Le Lunaire**

Lily dormit pendant une bonne partie du voyage. James, Remus, Noah et moi nous relayions pour la porter sans nous épuiser. Papa contribua même une fois, Sirius, Guillaume et David aussi. Nous la portions une demi-heure et puis la déposions dans les bras ou sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis, quand les torches ne suffirent plus à nous éclairer, je la réveillai.

-Lily, voilà la réponse à ta question.

Elle ouvrit un œil curieux et se redressa.

-De quelle question tu parles ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé pourquoi cela s'appelait la grotte blanche. Tu vas voir.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? me demanda Sirius, intrigué.

Je lui souris et appelai Noah, Remus et James.

Ils s'approchèrent – non sans exclamations (Remus avait, sans le vouloir (mon œil…), mis une main au fesse de Noah et s'excusa vivement tandis qu'à la lueur d'une torche je voyais l'éclat inhabituel de son regard et de son sourire) –, interrogateurs et, voyant papa me faire un signe du menton, mon sourire s'élargit et les torches s'éteignirent.

-Regardez…

Des petites boules de lumières montèrent vers la voute, révélant sa hauteur vertigineuse, et sous leurs yeux ébahis la grotte s'éclaira de milliards d'éclats lumineux.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

La caverne, bien plus démesurée que tout ce que la chiche lumière des torches avait pu laissée penser, s'étendait, toute en voutes et en arches plus majestueuses les unes que les autres, sur des kilomètres de longueurs et de largeur et on eut été bien en peine de savoir à quelle hauteur se trouvait le plafond de cette grotte monumentale. Même moi, qui avais pourtant l'habitude, je me sentais minuscule dans ce décor démesuré.

Mais, plus encore que les dimensions phénoménales de la caverne, ce fut la roche, incrustée de milliards de diamants rayonnants du sol au plafond, qui m'émerveilla une fois de plus. A des kilomètres au-dessus de nos têtes brillait un ciel étoilé de milliards de nuances aux couleurs d'arcs-en-ciel. Et ces milliers de minuscules reflets aux couleurs plus pures que les diamants-même qui les créaient formaient sur cette colossale voute toutes les constellations qu'on eu put voir dans les véritables cieux qui recouvraient le monde depuis la nuit des temps.

Et, alors que je m'abîmai encore dans cet incroyable spectacle, Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise qui me fit tourner la tête.

Une petite boule lumineuse venait de passer au ras du sol et elle avait découvert la véritable signification de la grotte _blanche_. Au sol, une gigantesque dalle d'albâtre sans la moindre imperfection recouvrait la roche, blancheur absolue polie par les pas de milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui, au cours de cinq millénaires, avaient fait la traversée de la surface au Lunaire. Parfaitement lisse, elle s'étendait dans toutes les directions sous nos pieds et nos regards éblouis par tant de splendeur.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Lily. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Je souris de nouveau et, le nez en l'air, lui montrai un éclat de lumière plus gros que les autres.

-Tu vois, là-haut ? D'après la légende familiale, ce diamant serait le plus gros jamais vu sur Terre. Un géomage (géologue version sorcier) de la famille a affirmé qu'il devait sans aucun doute peser une bonne tonne sinon plus. Nous, on ne voit que son éclat un peu plus fort que les autres, mais il a estimé que la hauteur de la voute le rendait plus de mille fois plus petit que la réalité.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, attentive et sa main se faufila dans la mienne. Je la serrai et profitai du prodigieux spectacle de ce ciel intérieur aux étoiles de diamants en harmonie avec elle et Remus, dans la main duquel j'avais faufilé la mienne et qu'il serrait aussi doucement, émerveillé.

Nous finîmes par repartir, les yeux partout tandis que nous traversions, énième génération dans son énième voyage, la titanesque caverne, parfaite illustration de la magnificence dont était capable la nature, prestige absolu à la gloire de la très sainte Terre. Et comme quand j'avais cinq ans, je remerciai Dame Nature et sa mère la Terre d'avoir un jour pensé à créer, dans leur incommensurable générosité, pareille somptueuse richesse de l'œil, du cœur, de l'âme et du Monde.

*

Finalement, nous arrivâmes juste à temps au Lunaire. Augustino commençait à se transformer et je voyais des signes de douleur chez Remus et Serena.

Comme je l'avais dit à Lily, Remus m'avait demandé, pendant le trajet, de rester avec elle durant les trois nuits de pleine lune et quand il entra dans le Lunaire pour la nuit, je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi. Il me rendit mon étreinte et puis je sentis ses doigts s'allonger et son corps se couvrir de poils et je m'écartais, sortant du champ d'action de la Porte Repoussante, comme tout le monde l'appelait.

Une fois complètement transformé, il se jeta contre le vide apparent qui nous séparait mais ne réussit pas à passer. Il recula en couinant et se lécha avec circonspection.

Je vis Serena se blottir contre Luca, son mari et Clarissa s'allonger contre le ventre arrondit de sa mère. Augustino grognait devant moi, montrait les dents comme s'il avait pu, par la simple force de sa volonté féroce, faire tomber la protection.

Il voulait me mordre et mon instinct prit le dessus. J'entrai dans le Lunaire et me transformai en loup-garou, ou en tout cas, en une imitation de loup-garou. Il y avait quelques petites imperfections mais rien de très essentiel. Des oreilles un peu courtes, une queue un peu longue et autres petits détails.

Il me regardait avec toujours autant de hargne et se jeta soudain sur moi. Ma gueule se referma sur son cou en une fraction de secondes et je serrai les mâchoires. Pas assez pour le tuer mais assez pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais la force et que je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire au besoin. Il continua à grogner un long moment et mes mâchoires se serrèrent de plus en plus, instinctivement. Il finit par pousser un glapissement de douleur et de peur et je desserrai mon étreinte sans le lâcher. Il glapi de plus belle mais je refusai de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je le fis sauter et le rattrapai par la peau du dos à laquelle j'imprimai une large morsure. Il couina de douleur et je le laissai tomber à terre. Il se rencogna dans une petite cavité et je sortis, satisfaite, reprendre forme humaine en dehors du Lunaire.

Quand je retournai dans l'entrée, Lily s'était réveillée.

-Tu veux aller avec eux ? me demanda t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air de s'en ficher.

-Non. Je veux rester avec toi, lui souris-je.

-Tu es sûre ?

J'acquiesçai et elle me rendit faiblement mon sourire.

Papa était resté avec nous. Il nous rejoignit en déployant les tentures par magie. Il fit un lit d'un coup de baguette et s'assit dessus, juste en face de nous.

-David et Guillaume m'ont parlé, Lee, m'annonça t-il calmement. Ils ont dit vrai ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-"Aucune chance, j'aime les femmes".

-Oui, ils ont dit vrai.

-Tu aimes les femmes ?

-Oui.

-Et Sirius ?

Décidément, il savait tout. En même temps, il devait avoir remarqué – comme un peu tout le monde – que c'était vers lui que mon regard se tournait instinctivement quand on me demandait si j'avais quelqu'un en vue. Si j'en croyais ce que je connaissais de mon père, il n'appréciait pas, désapprouvait carrément sans aucun doute, même, mais il me laisserait faire de peur que, pour outrepasser ses ordres (chose que j'avais une vilaine tendance à faire, d'où qu'ils viennent, je suis allergique aux ordres, que voulez-vous), je ne lui offre ma virginité sur un coup de tête. Parce qu'il ne savait pas encore que je l'avais perdue. Et je ne comptais pas le lui dire. Jamais si c'était possible…

-Aussi, souris-je, un peu crispée.

-Tu serais donc bisexuelle.

J'acquiesçai et il sourit à son tour.

Je me détendis sensiblement.

-Ce doit être de famille, ta mère aussi. Et Alan également.

-Maman ? Alan ?

-Oui. Et Myra aussi. Mais autant ta mère le vit bien, autant Alan et Myra détestent leur attirance pour les deux sexes. Pour eux, c'est une tare. Myra ne voit plus de femmes et Alan voit des hommes en secret.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ont honte. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

Il me fit un sourire doux et plongea les doigts dans mes cheveux.

-J'en suis ravie. C'est mieux. Myra et Alan font trop attention à l'opinion des gens, comme Amber, et ça les détruit. Reste toujours fière de ce que tu es, de qui tu es. Tu es la digne fille de ta mère. Et tu lui ressembles tellement… Ça me ferait mal de voir ce superbe visage figé et malheureux à cause des autres.

Je lui souris et il fit apparaître un chapiteau autour de nous, des coussins recouvrant le sol.

-Pour les nuits à venir, c'est votre chambre, les filles. Faites-y ce qui vous plait. Elle se teintera en vert quand le dîner sera servit.

Nous le remerciâmes et il sortit, souriant de toutes ses dents comme un enfant qui aurait reçu son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

Lily me regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Il l'a bien prit.

-Il est génial, lui répondis-je, aussi étonnée qu'elle.

-Je peux dormir contre toi ?

-Bien sûr.

Je m'allongeai et elle s'allongea contre moi.

-Dis-moi.

-Oui ?

-Sirius, tu l'aimes à quel point ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est dur de quantifier l'amour. Mais, je crois que, pour lui sauver la vie, je serais capable de donner la mienne, sans hésitation.

-Tu ferais ça pour lui autant que pour moi, Noah, James et Remus, rit-elle.

-C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment démontrer ou quantifier l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire qui pourrait l'expliquer avec justesse.

-Parle-moi, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu aime le plus chez lui ?

-Physiquement tout, mentalement, sa rapidité d'esprit, son humour, sa gentillesse et la douceur dont il est capable.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu aimes plus que le reste dans tout son corps ?

-Ses yeux, dis-je après réflexion. J'aime particulièrement ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ?

Je souris. Elle essayait de comprendre mon attirance pour lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle essayait de le voir comme je le voyais, humain et bon. Je me doutais que ce ne devait pas être un exercice facile tant elle l'avait haï durant cinq ans, mais j'approuvais ces efforts et l'en remerciais du fond du cœur. Elle cherchait à changer pour moi et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait me donner.

-Eh bien ! Ils changent un peu de couleur. C'est… Ça ne se voit pas trop, il faut bien regarder mais… Quand… Quand il est moqueur, ils prennent une teinte un peu bleue.

-Quel bleu ? me demanda t-elle en sortant de son sac un livre massif intitulé "Toutes les pierres et leurs propriétés".

Je souris en la voyant faire et feuilletai les pages pour lui trouver la pierre à laquelle je pensais.

-Voilà, fis-je en lui tendant le livre. Ils prennent un peu la couleur de l'aigue-marine. Pas vraiment exactement cette couleur, mais c'est comme si le gris de ses yeux s'adoucissait. En tant normal, il a les yeux gris, parfois ils ressemblent à deux lacs sous la pluie et parfois à du fer liquide. Quand il est énervé, mécontent, ils prennent un aspect dur, comme l'acier. Quand il est heureux, moqueur, ils prennent une légère teinte bleue.

Elle opina et feuilleta le livre.

-James a les yeux marron. Il y a une pierre de cette couleur ? me demanda t-elle, l'air lointain.

Je notai intérieurement qu'elle l'avait appelé James et non pas Potter, la binocle ou le bigleux.

-Je ne sais pas. A quoi ils te font penser ?

-Du chocolat, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils et soupirer.

Elle venait de laisser tomber une barrière. Par fierté elle continuerait encore un moment à le traiter comme moins que rien mais il avait monté d'un cran dans son estime personnelle.

-Il est beau garçon, non ? soufflai-je.

-Tu vas un peu loin, là, répliqua t-elle en me lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire que son moment de relâchement était terminé. Parle-moi de Sirius. Comment tu le vois ? Je… J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre et… J'aimerai comprendre…

-Je…

-Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, commence par le début, murmura t-elle en se calant un peu plus contre moi.

-Je l'ai rencontré avant toi. James et Remus aussi. C'était le soir, juste devant les barques. Il s'est mit à rire derrière moi, je me suis retourné et il m'a montré du doigt. Il m'a appelé Flammèche et je lui ai dis que je préférais avoir des cheveux couleur de feu plutôt que de crotte et il m'a tendu la main avec un grand sourire. Il m'a donné son nom, j'ai pris sa main en lui donnant le mien et on s'est avancé vers les barques. James et Remus sont arrivés et ils nous ont demandé s'ils pouvaient partager la notre, après s'être présentés. On est monté ensemble et Sirius n'a pas arrêté de me charrier pendant tout le voyage sur le lac. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle il m'a dit que je lui plaisais et puis on est entré. Le Choixpeau m'a donné le choix, j'ai choisis d'aller à Serdaigle pour ne pas me retrouver avec mes frères, ils sont tous allés à Gryffondor. Avec mes cinq frères et ma sœur. Il ne restait plus que deux ans à Alan, trois à Myra, Guillaume était en 4° année et David en 3°. Et les jumeaux en seconde. J'aurais bien aimé rejoindre Guillaume et David mais je n'aurais pas supporté de me retrouver tous les jours avec Alan, Myra et les jumeaux. Alors j'ai choisis Serdaigle.

-Je comprends, acquiesça t-elle dans un souffle.

-Oui, je m'en doute, souris-je. Alan était préfet et semblait plutôt fier que je débarque chez les élèves que l'ont disait plein de sagesse et d'érudition. Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement le soulagement de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps.

» Alan et Myra n'ont jamais été très fans de moi. Ils trouvaient déjà que la famille était assez grande comme ça. Ils ont tous été désirés, moi je suis arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Maman a commencé à prendre la pilule après les jumeaux et ils étaient persuadés que c'était fini, qu'il ne naîtrait plus personne dans la famille. Ils avaient déjà du mal à supporter Guillaume et David, qui étaient plutôt turbulents et aimaient leur faire des blagues pas toujours drôles, alors la naissance des jumeaux les avait un peu épuisés et ils espéraient vraiment que la pilule marcherait et qu'ils n'auraient plus de petits frères et sœurs. Mais bientôt, maman a commencé à vomir et à prendre du poids. Elle était toute mince alors ça se voyait vite. Ils ne voulaient plus de frères et sœurs et se sont naturellement détournés de moi. En particulier quand ils ont vu que Guillaume et David me faisaient bon accueil et que maman était plus attentive à tout ce qui me concernait, avant et après ma naissance, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec eux. Alan et Myra avaient 5 et 4 ans, c'étaient des gamins et ils ont conçus de ma naissance une intense jalousie qui ne s'est pas apaisée quand ils se sont rendus compte que papa devenait tout miel devant moi alors qu'il était dur et sarcastique face à eux. Au contraire, ça a même été pire.

» Mais bon. Alan m'a lancé un regard qui m'a paru plein de fierté, sur le coup, et je me suis assise à la table des Serdaigles. Je t'ai vu en voulant regarder les garçons et je n'ai plus réussis à te lâcher du regard. J'ai été élevée par Guillaume et David en grande partie et je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de complexe. Alors quand le dîner a été fini, je me suis un peu ruée sur toi. On a tout de suite sympathisé et, avec mes frères, je me suis retrouvée à être presque plus souvent dans la tour des Gryffondors que dans celle des Serdaigles. Du coup j'étais très souvent avec toi, mais aussi avec eux. Et peu à peu, j'ai fait une différence entre James et Sirius.

» Avec Remus, c'était plus qu'une simple amitié. Dés le départ ça a été plus fort, bien plus fort. J'ai eu l'impression de le reconnaître comme on reconnaît un ami de longue date perdu de vue. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux sur la berge aux barques et j'ai su que personne, jamais, ne serai plus proche de moi que lui, et inversement. Tout l'amour qu'on pourra porter, tous les deux, à Sirius et Noah, ne sera jamais égal à celui qu'on se porte. Parce que l'amour qu'on se porte tous les deux s'étale sur plusieurs tableaux de sentiments alors que notre amour pour eux ne prend place que dans un seul tableau. On est à la fois des amis, des frères et sœurs, et en même temps, on ne ressent aucune gêne à être amant. Je crois… Je crois qu'on serait incapable de construire une véritable relation amoureuse parce qu'on est trop proche l'un de l'autre pour arriver à ça. Il faut avoir un minimum de détachement par rapport à l'autre, dans une relation amoureuse, être capable de penser autant à l'autre qu'à soit tout en ne le comprenant pas tout a fait. Même ceux qui vivent quarante, cinquante ans l'un avec l'autre ne se connaissent pas toujours aussi bien que j'ai su instinctivement connaître Remus au premier regard. Et pourtant, malgré tout l'amour qu'on se porte, on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre au sens où l'entend la multitude. Quand Sirius nous regardent, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous voit comme un couple. Comme si on se cachait du regard des autres tout en étant ensemble. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'amour pour se sentir parfaitement en phase avec l'autre. On… On se comprend, et c'est tout. On… C'est comme si… C'est comme si on avait un jour partagé la même âme et que quelque chose nous avait séparé pour nous mettre dans deux corps différents. On ne peut pas s'aimer soi-même à ce point. Mais on est attiré l'un par l'autre parce que faire l'amour ensemble c'est… Comme revenir à nos origines profondes. C'est ne faire qu'un une nouvelle fois. C'est… Je ne sais pas si c'est très compréhensible, soupirai-je, dépitée.

-Je peux essayer de reformuler à ma manière ?

-Bien sûr.

-Vous vous aimez énormément, plus que quiconque d'autre pourrait vous aimer, mais vous ne seriez pas capable de former un couple à part entière parce que vous vous ressentez l'un l'autre comme les deux morceaux d'un tout et que ce sont deux morceaux un peu trop compatibles pour être parfaitement assemblables. C'est ça ?

-Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, souris-je.

-Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, dans tout ça, c'est quand tu parles d'une même âme séparée. C'est pas ce qu'on appelle les âmes sœurs ?

-Eh bien, justement, c'est pas comme ça que je le vois, ce terme d'âmes sœurs. Pour moi, une âme sœur c'est une âme à part entière qui nous est parfaitement compatible. Alors que Remus, je le ressens plutôt comme une moitié de mon âme à moi. Comme si nos deux âmes n'en formaient qu'une.

-J'ai pas tout à fait saisi, là.

-C'est… Bon ! On va faire autrement. Tu vois les bijoux en forme de cœur qui sont fait pour être séparés et portés par chacun des membres du couple ?

-Oui, je vois.

-Eh bien, Sirius et moi, on est chacun une moitié de ce bijou, tandis que Remus et moi on est la même moitié coupée en deux.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt clair. Mais alors, ce que je comprends pas, c'est qu'au final, vous êtes pas complet, l'un sans l'autre ?

-Eh ben, dans un sens, si, puisqu'une demie âme dans un corps, c'est pas vraiment possible. Mais quand on est loin l'un de l'autre, quand on ne se voit pas alors on commence à se manquer cruellement. On est incapable de former un couple mais on sera tout aussi incapable de vivre loin l'un de l'autre. La personne avec qui on sera devra supporter ce lien un peu trop étroit. On a besoin l'un de l'autre pour se sentir véritablement entier mais on a besoin d'aimer une autre personne pour être vraiment bien. Parce que même si on est chacun la moitié d'une même âme, on en reste pas moins deux personnes à part entière et on a besoin d'un amour autre que celui qu'on se porte. Comme tout le monde. Mais, ce qui m'embête, c'est que je pense que Noah ne se sentira pas vraiment à l'aise dans tout ça. Elle aura l'impression de se mettre entre nous alors qu'en fait, elle est loin de le faire. Je veux dire, Remus et moi, on s'adore, c'est clair, personne ne peut dire le contraire mais Noah n'est pas une intruse entre nous. Au contraire, c'est même la bienvenue. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle a l'impression de se mettre précisément entre nous, mais en fait, si on considère qu'on se tient tous les deux par la main, alors Sirius et Noah nous tiennent l'autre. Ils ne nous séparent pas du tout, ils nous offrent la part de notre vie qu'on est incapable de combler ensemble. Ils… Ils… nous sauvent de la solitude qui résulterait à ne rester que tous les deux. Ils sont exactement à la bonne place et nous apportent exactement ce dont on a besoin. Mais… Je ne sais pas si elle comprend ça.

-Si elle ne comprend pas, il faudra lui expliquer. Mais pour l'instant, parle-moi de Sirius.

Je la regardai et me rendis compte que j'avais complètement changé de sujet sans le vouloir.

-Oui, Sirius, souris-je. Dés le premier jour, il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des piques. Et dés le premier jour, j'ai répondu par d'autres piques. Au bout d'une semaine ou deux, toutes les filles de l'école s'extasiaient devant lui en disant "qu'il est chou !", "regarde-le, il est trop mignon !", "j'ai hâte qu'il grandisse un peu !", "si seulement j'avais quelques années de moins !". Elles commençaient déjà à glousser sur son passage et ça m'a exaspéré tout de suite. Et puis, pendant les vacances de Noël, cette année-là, tu es venue à la maison et j'ai reçu une lettre de lui. Enfin, une lettre, un morceau de parchemin avec un petit mot dessus. "Alors, Flammèche ? Pas encore mit le feu à la baraque ? Remus parle beaucoup de toi, James a flashé sur Lily Evans, celle qui traîne avec toi et qui part quand on arrive, et moi j'attends avec impatience de revoir mon souffre-douleur préféré. Sirius".

» Il n'avait même pas besoin de signer le mot, je connaissais déjà son écriture. Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il m'écrive et je lui ai renvoyé un mot. "Je n'ai pas encore mis le feu à ma maison. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas trop encrassé les couloirs avec la crotte de tes cheveux ? Je suis sûre que tu en as mis partout sur les tapisseries de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand je vais revenir, toute la pièce sera devenue noire de crotte et je n'oserais même plus y entrer tellement ça sentira mauvais le toi. Fais un bisou à Remus et salue James de ma part. Bonne vacances, à bientôt, Lee". Il en a rit toutes les vacances et m'a fait une réponse acide et moqueuse quand on est revenu à l'école.

» Mais à partir de la rentrée de janvier, j'ai commencé à avoir des bonbons dans mon sac tous les lundis. Tous les lundis sans exception, j'avais un paquet de bonbons dans mon sac. A n'importe quelle heure. Et je me suis plus concentrée sur ça, parce que je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'offrir des bonbons comme ça. Un jour il m'a vu sortir les friandises de mon sac et s'est moqué de moi en me disant que la seule personne qui voulait de moi devait être bien laide pour ne pas oser me donner les sucreries en face. Je lui ai répondu qu'au moins, quelqu'un voulait de moi et me le prouvait par des cadeaux et que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, il m'a fait un sourire narquois et je me suis rendu compte que ses yeux gris avaient vaguement virés au bleu. Je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux gris avant les siens et le fait qu'ils changent de couleur comme ça m'a complètement subjugué. J'ai commencé à passer beaucoup de temps à l'observer et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était très beau. En plus, en dehors de ses piques moqueuses, il était très gentil.

» Souvent, quand on faisait nos devoirs ensemble, il me prêtait une plume et du parchemin, ou me proposait de trouver les réponses ensemble. Quand je refusais, il me disait toujours "c'est pas parce qu'on a les mêmes réponses qu'on a copié sur l'autre, c'est juste qu'on a trouvé les mêmes choses. En plus, on n'est pas dans la même classe". Et bien sûr il avait raison, alors on trouvait les réponses ensembles. Je faisais ça aussi avec Remus et bientôt je l'ai fais avec James et puis, on a commencé à aider Peter.

» C'est comme ça que les Maraudeurs se sont formés. Et puis, quand je m'endormais dans un fauteuil ou sur un canapé, il me mettait souvent une couverture sur moi. David et Guillaume venaient souvent me chercher un peu après pour me monter dans l'un ou l'autre de leur dortoir. Des fois je dormais juste avec l'un d'eux et des fois avec les deux. Mais quand je me levais le matin, c'était toujours Sirius qui me disait bonjour en premier après Remus. Il n'était pas vraiment gentil avec les autres et trouvait ça amusant mais jamais il ne m'a fait de crasse, enfin pas des crasses méchantes, des trucs débiles, oui, comme me changer les cheveux en violet, en bleu, en vert, ou teindre ma peau en noir ou en marron, mais jamais des trucs méchants, il voulait juste m'embêter un peu, rire un bon coup, et il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. A partir de février, en première année toujours, quand j'avais un peu faim ou soif le soir, il me proposait de me ramener à manger ou à boire. Et c'était toujours ce que je préférais. De la bièraubeurre, de la tarte au citron, de la viande en sauce… Il veillait toujours à ce que mon estomac soit plein quand il bougonnait un peu bruyamment. Il était au petit soin, en fait, comme on s'occupe d'un protégé plus jeune un peu fragile.

» Dans un sens, ça m'agaçait parce que j'avais déjà deux frères pour ça et que je n'en avais pas besoin d'un autre. Et en même temps, j'adorais ça, être chouchouter comme une petite poupée de porcelaine. Je n'étais pas très forte mais j'avais pour moi la ruse. Mais ça ne semblait pas lui suffire. Comme s'il voulait que je grandisse absolument. Mais il n'a pas fallut un an pour se rendre compte que je resterais toujours petite et que lui, comme James et Remus, grandirait jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de me tordre le cou pour les regarder en face.

» L'année de la seconde, il a eu l'air d'être content que je reste petite alors que lui avait grandi de cinq bons centimètres pendant les vacances. J'avais toujours mes cadeaux mystères et il se moquait toujours beaucoup de moi pour ça, entre autres. On continuait à s'envoyer des piques sans arrêt et il se servait de plus en plus de sa taille et de sa force grandissante pour m'embêter encore plus. Mais, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter, il était aussi tout sucre. Il me lançait une vanne, je lui rendais, il me faisait un sourire et m'ouvrait une porte, me laissait passer devant dans les couloirs et les escaliers, me portait même mes cahiers quand il estimait qu'ils étaient trop lourds pour moi, ça ne l'empêchait pas de me sortir des piques.

» Tiens ! Par exemple, je me prenais les pieds dans la robe de Myra – j'ai pas eu de robes bien à moi avant cette année –, il me rattrapait d'une main, rattrapait mes livres de l'autre et me sortait un truc comme "Je te jure ! T'es tellement minuscule que tu te prends les pieds dans tes propres robes ! Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir pour Noël ! Des échasses ! Une fois dessus, tu nous arriveras sûrement au nombril ! Enfin, encore que…". Ou alors, je faisais tomber un livre, il le ramassait, me prenait les autres des mains et riait en me disant "N'importe quoi ! Même les lilliputiens ont plus de forces que toi !" ou "Bah alors ! Gnomette ! C'est mou tout ça ! Un peu de nerf ! Même Peter est moins maladroit que toi !". Et il savait déjà à l'époque que Peter ne me revenait pas. Je le côtoyais parce qu'ils traînaient avec lui mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Pour moi, être comparé à Peter, c'était horrible, j'en faisais une maladie ! Et il jouait avec ça pour m'embêter. Ce qui me faisait le plus enrager, c'était quand il m'appelait "Peterette". Quand il voyait que ses piques ne m'atteignaient pas, il m'appelait comme ça et dans la seconde j'étais en train de lui taper dessus en l'invectivant de toutes les insultes que je connaissais. Ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Mais, même s'il me lançait des piques en permanence, il n'en restait pas moins galant et serviable. J'ai toujours adoré ça chez lui.

» J'avais parfois un peu l'impression que s'il avait pu, il aurait tenu fourchette et couteau à ma place, c'est vrai, mais, bizarrement, alors que j'aurais fais leur fête à mes frères pour oser me traiter comme ça, avec lui, je me sentais plus protégée qu'étouffée. C'était parfois un peu étouffant, quand même, mais je me sentais tellement bien quand il s'occupait de moi que je le laissais faire.

-Tu crois qu'il t'aimait ? me demanda Lily dans un souffle en se mettant sur le dos pour me regarder.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tu rigoles ? Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il était juste au petit soin parce que j'étais la seule à ne pas m'extasier devant lui et à le lui montrer bien en face ! Je pense qu'il me prenait plus pour une petite sœur avec du répondant. Et je crois que c'est encore le cas, en fait. Mais bon. J'ai décidé de lui avouer ce que je ressens et je ne compte pas me dégonfler maintenant, lui souris-je avec douceur.

Elle acquiesça et je compris qu'elle voulait que je continue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ? ajouta t-elle doucement.

-Eh bien, en troisième année, il a commencé à se servir de sa taille et de sa force pour me soulever et me traîner un peu où il voulait. Il me soulevait et me faisait sauter comme une enfant pour me faire peur. Il ne me rattrapait qu'au tout dernier moment et j'avoue que je criais comme une folle tellement j'avais la frousse de m'écraser par terre. Pourtant j'étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch et j'avais de plus en plus l'habitude des chutes et des blessures mais ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Lily sourit et moi aussi.

-Plus ça allait et plus il était beau, plus sa voix devenait grave et douce et même les petits écarts qu'elle faisait parfois n'arrivaient pas à me faire oublier les mots doux qu'il me susurrait de plus en plus souvent avec son éternel air charmeur. Je savais qu'il jouait avec moi mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il valait mieux que je l'oublie, qu'on devait rester dans un cadre purement amical. A chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les miens c'était comme si le monde entier disparaissait, comme si je me prenais un générateur électrique chargé à bloc. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner et de rester planté là, les yeux dans les yeux avec lui, comme si…

-Comme s'il t'avait stupéfixée ?

-Oui, souris-je. Oui, un peu comme ça. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que les garçons que je voyais dans mes rêves prenaient de plus en plus souvent la forme, les yeux, les cheveux, le corps, l'odeur de Sirius. Plus ça allait et plus j'avais envie de le coller contre un mur et de… de…

-De lui rouler la pelle de sa vie ? me sourit-elle.

-Tout à fait ! ris-je en l'entendant reprendre une de mes expressions.

-Et ?

-Et aujourd'hui je n'ai qu'une envie, lui rouler la pelle de sa vie et le faire rouler sur mon lit, m'enfouir sous les draps avec lui et connaître enfin les joies de l'amour physique.

-"Les joies de l'amour physique" ? répéta t-elle avec un air malicieux. C'est bien la première fois que tu es aussi prude !

-Tu voudrais que je dise quoi ? Que j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour comme une bête ? Bon d'accord, c'est fait ! dis-je en éclatant de rire. Et c'est vrai ! Mais… Je ne sais pas… J'ai… J'ai envie… de plus. Plus le temps passe et plus je doute de me contenter d'un baiser ou d'une nuit. Je… J'aimerais… être plus pour lui que les greluches qui le suivent partout en gloussant. Bien sûr, je ne glousse pas et je ne le suis pas partout, je ne le regarde pas avec une tête de poisson mort bouche ouverte et je ne me contente pas de le dévisager bêtement quand il me lance une pique ou qu'il me fait du charme. Mais pour lui, du moment où je vais lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, ça ne va plus faire grande différence avec les autres.

-On verra, soupira Lily en se tournant vers la toile de tente.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu le soutiens ?

C'était une première !

-Je ne le soutiens pas. Je dis juste que s'il est aussi gentil et aussi humain que tu le dépeints, il ne te prendra pas pour une de ses groupies. J'en doute fort mais bon. Il a quand même le droit au bénéfice du doute. Tout être a le droit au bénéfice du doute.

-Je croyais que tu ne le considérais pas comme un humain.

-J'ai dis "tout être", je n'ai pas dis qu'il était humain.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et je la vis fermer les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls. Je vais dormir un peu. Tu peux rejoindre Remus et ta famille pendant que je dors. Je m'assiérais devant le Lunaire quand je me réveillerai.

Je souris en la sentant se décontracter et son souffle se faire calme et régulier. Elle s'était endormie à une vitesse extraordinaire, comme d'habitude. Je m'allongeai contre elle et passai le bras autour d'elle. Je la senti se caler instinctivement contre moi et, fermant les yeux, je m'endormis à mon tour. Non sans une dernière pensée pour Remus et sa douleur, pour Sirius et ses superbes yeux gris, pour James et son amour à sens unique et pour Noah et sa bouche couleur de cerise.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Ce chapitre est fini et un autre commencera bientôt.

Mais dites-moi, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Laissez moi vos observations et vos commentaires !


	18. De lui à moi

***A Catherine Broke : "ç'aurait été dommage qu'il réagisse autrement". Désolé, problème de bouton puis d'internet...**

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Je reviens avec ce 17° chapitre rien que pour vous ! Non, en fait, c'est un peu pour moi aussi, mais faut pas le dire…**

**Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et plus encore celles et ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire !**

**Merci donc à Iliria, valabo, Catherine Broke, lilichoco, maryz3e, mais aussi à Tatiana et Soli.**

**Et je ne peux, Soli, qu'acquiescer à ce que tu m'as dis. J'ai voulu en faire trop… **

**J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres (et peut-être plus, faites m'en part) !**

**Je mets un petit avertissement pour un langage parfois un petit peu cru, comme d'habitude.  
**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre XVII**

**De lui à moi…**

Je fus réveillée par une soudaine lumière qui traversa mes paupières en un feu d'artifice rouge, jaune et blanc.

-Flammèche, réveille-toi, murmura une voix tout près de mon oreille. Flammèche ? Debout.

Mon corps réagi avant que mon cerveau ne se mette en marche et je me tournai de telle façon que j'emportai avec moi la personne qui troublait mon sommeil.

Je sentis un corps lourd rouler sur le mien et ma tête se retrouva sur une surface dure et chaude.

Batabatabata ! C'est le bruit qui tapait contre mon oreille. Le bruit… d'un cœur. Qui battait vite. Très vite.

Je gardai la tête posée à quelques centimètres au dessus de ce cœur qui battait la chamade, sur une poitrine qui n'avait rien de féminin.

-Bah ! Alors ! Flammèche, on se lâche, ma belle ?

Mon cerveau reprit soudain ses droits et je reconnu la voix charmeuse de Sirius. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure mais je décidai en un clin d'œil de ne pas y faire attention. Ce n'était pas facile mais je voulais profiter de ce moment. Je n'aurais peut-être bientôt plus l'occasion de le toucher ainsi. Ni de lui parler, d'ailleurs.

-C'est gênant ? souris-je, charmeuse, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Non, souffla t-il en plongeant une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre se posait au creux de mon dos.

Elle descendit un peu et je souris un peu plus.

-Va plus bas et je te bouffe.

-Plus tu me le dis et plus ça me tente.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tout dépend comment on interprète le verbe "bouffer".

-Tu penses à autre chose qu'à la signification première de ce verbe ?

-J'ai quelques petites idées, oui…

Mon sourire s'élargit. Il avait comprit sans s'en rendre compte le sens que je donnais à ce verbe si peu élégant.

-Quelles idées ?

-Eh bien ! Je remplacerais bien "bouffer" par… disons, "lécher", "mordiller", "effleurer", "toucher", "peloter", "tripoter", "embrasser" ou encore…

-"Sucer" ?

-Aussi. C'était aussi l'idée que tu cachais derrière ce verbe à ce que je vois, rit-il doucement.

-Je suivais ta pensée, répondis-je sans nier pour autant.

Il rit de plus belle et je sentis sa poitrine vibrer sous ma joue. Je me calai un peu mieux contre lui et sentis ce que j'avais déjà sentis une fois, dans mon lit, chez Amelia, la nuit précédente.

-Calme-toi, Flammèche, si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, me prévint-il avec douceur.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir, soufflai-je en posant la main sur son torse, près de ma tête.

-Comment je pourrais quand… ?

-Lee ! Debout ! On mange !

Il sourit et je poussai un profond soupir.

Il se releva et m'aida à me lever aussi.

-Allons manger.

J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes de la tente.

-Eh bien ! Quelle tête ! rit Amélia en me voyant. Tes cheveux sont tellement ébouriffés qu'on se demande si c'est possible de les démêler !

Je lui fis un sourire en passant la main dans mes mèches emmêlées.

-C'est possible mais ça va demander un peu de temps, de douceur et d'application.

-Je peux m'en occuper ? me demandèrent en cœur Lily, Noah et Amélia.

Je ris en approuvant et elles me firent une place entre elle.

Je me servis un bol de chocolat et me fis quelques tartines de beurre agrémentées d'un peu de confiture de framboise. Un bon petit-déjeuner à la française comme je les aimais tant !

James et Sirius me regardèrent faire avec intérêt – Remus avait eu l'occasion de voir et de goûter ce petit déjeuner sucré pendant l'été et Lily aussi puisqu'elle venait à chaque vacances chez moi – et tandis que Lily et Remus m'imitait tranquillement, mon petit cabot et son bigleux chéri s'empressèrent de faire pareil, l'un caricaturant Remus, qui tartinait ses biscottes avec une application et un sérieux magistraux, l'autre copiant mes gestes avec des moues comiques.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, les filles firent apparaître un grand bac d'eau chaude et m'obligèrent à plonger dedans. Heureusement que j'avais pris mon maillot de bain. Ou plutôt, heureusement que je ne l'avais pas sortis de mon sac. Finalement, nous entrâmes toutes les quatre dans le bassin et elles se mirent aussitôt à la tâche : démêler et coiffer ma tignasse récalcitrante.

Les garçons eurent tôt fait de chercher à nous rejoindre et tante Serena agrandi le bac jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la taille d'une grande piscine ("A tous les coups l'eau vient de ma piscine" me souffla Amelia en faisant la moue). Ça prenait presque la moitié de la caverne et bientôt tout le monde nous rejoignit. Tout le monde sauf Augustino, qui était puni pour tout ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et Remus, qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très à l'aise avec tout ce monde autour de lui.

Il avait certainement peur que nous voyions ces cicatrices qui rayaient son corps de haut en bas, barrant son torse, son dos et ses jambes de longues estafilades que le temps n'arriverait jamais à effacer. Mais nous avions tous nos cicatrices.

Mon père avait sa jambe, Adelina gardait sur ses poignets les marques de son désespoir, Guillaume avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se préoccuper de la croix étrange qu'on lui avait fait au fer blanc petit, durant un de nos voyages, et qui ressortait toujours sur son torse bronzé, David avait appris à ne plus s'offusquer des regards qui suivaient les mouvements de la rose écorchée qu'il avait sur l'épaule depuis des années. Tous les loups-garous de la famille gardaient les stigmates de ces attaques qui avaient définitivement changé leurs vies. Bien des nôtres avaient également les marques indélébiles des attaques des serviteurs de ce Seigneur Noir qui montait doucement les échelons de la terreur dans le monde magique.

Je conserverais moi-même à vie les stigmates de la disparition de ma mère. Jamais ces traces sur ma peau ne s'effaceraient. J'aurais jusqu'à ma mort des empreintes rosies semblables aux cicatrices que font les fils barbelés ou les ronces. Autour des poignets, des chevilles, du cou, dans les cheveux, entre les seins et sous les fesses. Je cachais les unes grâce à mes vêtements et les autres par des ornements. A mes poignets, des bracelets, à mes chevilles, des chaussettes montantes, parfois même en été, sous ma mâchoire et dans ma nuque, mes cheveux en bataille.

Nous avions tous nos cicatrices. Nous avions tous nos cauchemars et les souvenirs douloureux qui s'y rattachaient. Mais si nous nous attachions trop à les cacher, si nous y pensions en toutes occasions, si nous nous empêchions des choses à causes de notre passé et des marques indélébiles qu'il nous avait laissé, nous nous enfermerions sur nous-mêmes, arrêterions de vivre et deviendrions fous. C'était leur donner trop d'importance que de nous empêcher de vivre pour des souvenirs.

Ce jour où j'avais perdu ma mère, où elle avait disparu sans que personne ne sache si elle était vivante ou non, ce jour-là j'avais aussi perdu mon innocence, la bienheureuse innocence qui nous préserve, l'ignorance qui sauvegarde nos rêves. Ce jour-là j'avais découvert la douleur, autant physique que morale. A partir de ce jour-là, j'avais appris à cacher mes sentiments sous des sourires aussi naturels que possible. Ce jour-là, j'avais appris à être adulte.

Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être bien plus vieille que les années ne le disaient, si vieille, si fatiguée. Mais j'avais seize ans. J'avais à peine seize ans. J'avais juste grandi trop vite. C'était en parti la raison qui m'avait fait choisir Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs pour amis. Elle était fragile, aussi fragile que moi, mais aussi forte aussi, nous nous ressemblions bien au-delà du physique. Quant aux Maraudeurs, ils m'offraient la part d'enfance qui me manquait, ils remplaçaient Guillaume et David qui m'avaient toujours épargnés et avaient toujours tout fait pour que je ne me perde pas dans mes cauchemars, et en même temps, ils étaient comme Lily et moi, différents des autres, loin de l'innocence et de la naïveté de cette enfance qui nous avait tous manquée.

Remus avait perdu son innocence le jour où il avait été "maudit", Sirius, le jour où, choisis pour Gryffondor, il était sorti du schéma préétabli de sa famille. Et c'est sans aucun doute pour ça qu'ils aimaient tous deux tant James et Peter qui, eux, avaient encore un semblant de pureté et de naïveté.

Je fini par en avoir marre de voir Remus nous regarder sans savoir quoi faire et me levai pour aller le chercher.

Cet été, il avait oublié son maillot de bain chez moi et j'avais pensé à le ramener dans mes affaires. Et comme papa avait gratifié mon sac de voyage d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable mais très efficace, je n'avais pas eu à le débarrasser et à choisir mes affaires. J'avais donc tout emporté avec moi et son maillot de bain aussi.

Je m'approchai donc de lui, résolue à le faire entrer de gré ou de force dans cette piscine improvisée à l'eau chaude et claire. Il me regarda avancé avec un air qui avait tout de la petite souris qui cherche désespérément un trou pour se cacher mais il était bien plus gros qu'une souris et là où il était, il n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite. Je m'arrêtai face à lui, l'attrapai par le col de son pull, l'obligeai à se lever et, le menaçant de ma baguette, je lui tendis son morceau de tissu noir. Il me regarda d'un air suppliant mais je ne cédai pas et il sembla comprendre que tout l'or du monde ne me ferait pas reculer. Il soupira, se tourna, mit sa cape, gigota un moment et puis, se retourna vers moi, la cape serrée contre lui pour cacher le plus de peau possible.

D'un coup de baguette je fis voler sa cape à l'autre bout de la caverne et l'attrapai par l'élastique de son caleçon de bain pour le tirer vers la piscine. Il protesta un moment en refusant de bouger et puis, quand il se rendit compte que si je tirai un peu plus, on finirait par en voir un peu trop, il se décida à avancer.

Entre-temps, pour calmer sa timidité, Serena s'était employée à teindre l'eau en un blanc de nuage très joli et qui en cachait assez pour qu'une fois rentré dans le grand bassin, on ne voit plus grand-chose de ce qui se passait sous la surface.

L'eau lui arrivait au nombril, autant dire que ça m'arrivait à peu près à la poitrine. Serena fit apparaître des tabourets pour que nous puissions nous asseoir sans disparaître sous le nuage liquide et elles se remirent à l'ouvrage.

Quelques secondes après que Remus soit enfin entré dans l'eau, lui, Sirius et James nous rejoignirent, Lily, Noah, Amélia et moi pour nous regarder dépatouiller tout ça.

En voyant James, Lily eut une moue atterrée et poussa un gros soupir.

-C'est vraiment décourageant de voir tes cheveux, lui lança t-elle. Après Lee, c'est ton tour. Ensuite on s'attaque à Sirius. Il te faut une nouvelle coupe pour le mariage ! assena t-elle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Il lui lança un regard bizarre et puis ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens et il sourit.

-D'accord. Une nouvelle coupe pour le mariage. A condition que ce soit Lee qui décide laquelle, c'est la seule à avoir vraiment du goût.

-T'exagères, Sirius ! J'ai pas plus de goût que les autres ! lâchai-je en relevant la tête.

-Disons que tu as un œil plus acéré, alors ! Ne chipote pas sur les mots, Flammèche ! rit-il.

Il s'assit dans l'eau à côté de moi et prit une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Si tu veux. De toute façon, une main de plus c'est pas du luxe.

Et il se mit à tenter de démêler la mèche de ma tignasse avec toute la douceur dont il était capable face à cette entreprise quasiment impossible pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, ne connaissait pas le terme de "nœuds" et sa signification profonde pour les cheveux bouclés. Autant dire qu'il démarra avec la douceur d'un scrout à pétard avant de se rendre compte qu'il y allait un peu fort et de tempérer un peu ses ardeurs.

Il nous fallut une heure de travail acharné pour démêler mon improbable crinière et Amélia se mit alors en tête de leur faire quelques soins. Trois en tout.

Le premier fut un soin régénérant parce qu'ils étaient sec et abîmés, le second fut pour leur rendre leur gonflant – ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin mais elle insista tellement que je la laissai faire – et le troisième consista à leur rendre leur éclat. (1)

Une fois qu'elles se furent occupées de moi, elles s'empressèrent de s'occuper d'elles et de tous les hommes et les enfants de l'assistance. J'aidais et bientôt tout le monde se retrouva avec une serviette sur la tête.

L'eau blanchit encore sous la baguette de Serena et des gants de toilettes tombèrent du ciel. Nous nous lavâmes en nous cachant sous l'eau opaque et puis, une fois que tout le monde eut fini, les soins aussi, l'eau disparut et une autre, propre, vint la remplacer.

Alors que j'aidai Noah à rassembler ses cheveux pour en faire une queue à droite – remarquant au passage un tatouage, assez discret, en forme de renard assit de profil sur la droite de sa nuque, je lui demanderais plus tard ce que cela signifiait – Sirius arriva derrière moi et me pinça les côtes. Je sursautai et me retournai tellement vite que j'en perdis l'équilibre, lui tombai dessus comme une masse, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre à son tour et nous tombâmes l'un sur l'autre, nous enfonçant dans l'eau claire. Il m'attrapa par la taille, me colla contre lui et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux semblaient me dire "tu me plais" et son corps, coller contre le mien, me disais clairement "j'ai envie de toi".

Je lui fis ce sourire qui signifiait franchement "tu as envie de tous les culs qui passent", il me rendit un regard d'acier et sortit de l'eau en m'emportant avec lui, sur son épaule, pour être exacte.

Il fila comme un éclair vers la tente que papa avait dressée pour Lily et moi et me laissa tomber sur le matelas.

-Tu crois toujours que je m'intéresse à tout ce qui bouge ? s'énerva t-il après avoir lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la tente.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment donné la preuve du contraire, répondis-je, calme d'apparence mais intérieurement pétrifiée.

Il se pencha sur moi et claqua ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à n'importe qui, m'assena t-il. Je-ne-m'intéresse-pas-à-n'importe-qui !

-Alors à qui tu t'intéresses ? m'énervai-je à mon tour en le poussant pour me relever. A une fille ? Une seule et unique fille ? La pauvre ! Je la plains si elle s'intéresse à toi aussi ! Toujours à vagabonder d'un jupon à un autre ! A te taper toutes les greluches qui passent ! A faire les yeux doux à toutes les filles que tu vois pour les emmener dans un coin ! Tu l'imagines, la pauvre fille, à espérer sans jamais avoir de réponse et à te regarder tous les jours flirter avec une fille différente ?

Il me regarda un moment, surprit, et puis sourit.

-Tu es cette fille ?

-Non ! Et si je l'étais, je te promets que je préfèrerais me pendre plutôt que me laisser prendre pour une de ces dindes de greluches qui se contentent de se faire sauter et repartent en gloussant, toute contente de leur sort !

-Alors tu ne voudrais pas de moi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas d'une relation éclair contre un mur ou sur un bureau ! Je ne voudrais pas du peu que tu offres ! Comment tu peux espérer que quelqu'un de sensé s'intéresse à toi pour autre chose que ton corps alors que la seule chose que tu montres c'est que tu es dépourvu de cœur ! Hein ? "Tu me plais, Flammèche", "jolie poitrine, Flammèche", "Ne penses qu'à moi, Flammèche", "Ne regardes que moi" et tout ce petit jeu débile où tu me drague, tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Oh ! Bien sûr, c'est marrant cinq minutes mais j'en ai marre, moi, de te voir me faire les yeux doux, alors que quelques secondes plus tard tu t'intéresse à une autre, t'en baise une autre ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Oui, c'est possible que je sois cette fille, c'est possible que je m'intéresse à toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai cru que t'avais un cœur ! Parce que j'ai voulu me persuader que t'avais autre chose qu'un bloc de glace dans la poitrine ! Mais regardes-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu les respectes, toutes ces dindes ! criai-je en planta mes yeux dans les siens.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'intéresse, souffla-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi, très sérieux. Une seule que je respecte vraiment. Une seule pour qui je donnerais tout. Il n'y a que pour cette personne que mon cœur n'est pas de glace en dehors de mes amis. Il n'y a que pour cette personne que j'arrêterais mes vagabondages. Pour cette personne, et seulement pour elle, je deviendrais le plus fidèle des hommes. Je changerais du tout au tout si elle venait à me le demander. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'en ait aucune idée. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle le comprenne. J'ai passé mes journées à lui faire "les yeux doux" comme tu dis, essayer de créer un lien, si ténu soit-il, avec elle, à tout faire pour entrer dans le cercle de ses intimes en espérant qu'elle me regarderait comme autre chose qu'un ami. Mais il est évident qu'elle ne s'en n'est jamais rendu compte. Et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour. Je l'ai draguée, je l'ai titillé autant que je l'osais, je lui ai même offert des cadeaux. Dès le premier jour rien n'a plus compté qu'elle. Dès le premier jour, je n'ai plus réussi à penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Dès que je l'ai pu, j'ai même soutiré, ou plutôt volé, de l'argent à mes parents pour lui offrir des bêtises, n'importe quoi, des friandises, en me disant que j'entrerais peut-être dans ses bonnes grâces grâce à ça. Mais elle a cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, un "admirateur secret" et ça me fait mal de penser que c'est en grande partie ma faute.

-Les… les cadeaux, c'était toi ? bredouillai-je, toute colère envolée.

-Oui. C'était moi. Depuis le début. Depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, en première année.

-Les… les plumes en sucre aussi, en troisième année ?

-Aussi.

-Pourquoi tu as…arrêté après ce cours-là ?

-Parce que tu m'avais dis que tu allais finir par ressembler à une baleine et que j'avais peur que ce soit un moyen de me dire que tu détestais ça. On avait treize ans et si moi j'adorais les sucreries, je me suis dis que tu préférais sans doute autre chose. Alors j'ai écouté aux portes et j'ai demandé à James et Remus d'en faire autant. J'ai appris tes goûts comme ça. C'était presque rien au début. Des déductions, des bruits de couloirs. Des filles discutaient de plumes et je les écoutais discrètement. "J'adore les plumes de paon, c'est trop beau !", "Il parait que Lee'Lliane, la troisième année de Serdaigle avec les cheveux roux, elle aime les plumes de corbeau. Elle est bizarre, c'est macabre, les corbeaux !", et hop ! Je t'achetais une plume de corbeau.

-C'est beau, une plume de corbeau, fis-je rêveusement, me réfugiant dans tout sauf ce qu'il venait de me dire et que j'étais encore incapable d'assimiler. Les légendes amérindiennes racontent que ce serait le corbeau qui aurait créé la lumière, le feu et l'eau. Il symbolise l'intelligence et c'est le porteur de la magie, pour eux. Le messager de l'au-delà.

-Vu comme ça, c'est un bel animal, acquiesça t-il, se radoucissant soudain.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Et ils ont quelque chose sur les chiens ? me demanda t-il avec un sourire d'une infinie douceur.

Je souris en le sentant se détendre un peu, me détendant aussi alors que l'orage était passé.

-Chez les amérindiens, le chien, c'est la fidélité, la compréhension profonde et compatissante, qu'il transmet aussi à ceux qui l'entoure ou qu'il croise. Ils voient dans le chien la fidélité envers les autres mais surtout la fidélité envers soi-même. Dans certaines traditions, c'est le gardien d'endroits secrets et le protecteur du savoir ancien. Le chien sait voir au-delà des apparences et a, sans doute grâce à ça, beaucoup de compassion pour les autres. Il est capable de défendre ceux qu'il aime jusqu'à la mort.

-Je suis comme ça, moi ? me demanda t-il dans un murmure, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-On dit souvent que l'animal que l'on préfère reflète l'homme que l'on est.

-Je ne sais pas, Sirius. C'est à James et à Remus qu'il faudrait le demander. Moi, tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que, si tu es fidèle dans l'amitié que tu as pour eux, Noah et moi, tu as tendance à sauter d'une relation à une autre. Tu es fidèle à toi-même, j'imagine, mais c'est là le paradoxe. Ta fidélité s'efface devant tes hormones.

-Tu n'écoutes qu'à moitié ce qu'on te dit, pas vrai ? se renfrogna t-il.

-Non, je t'ai entendu. Et même si je n'ai pas encore tout assimilé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur mes impressions pour te faire plaisir, dis-je calmement. On ne peut pas dire que tu te sois vraiment tenu en trois ans. Si tu avais été aussi sage que James ou Remus, peut-être que je pourrais croire au fait que tu puisses être fidèle mais explique-moi comment je ferais alors que ça fait trois ans que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu dis qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'intéresse mais en trois années je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu seul plus de trois ou quatre jours. Pourquoi ?

-C'est puéril, marmonna t-il, tête baissée.

-Explique-moi.

Il poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur le matelas, la tête dans les mains.

-Remus a toujours été le plus proche de toi. C'est de lui que je tirais la plupart de mes renseignements sur toi et tes goûts. Souvent, je lui demandais ce que tu pensais de moi. Il me disait toujours qu'il ne savait pas, que je n'avais qu'à te le demander moi-même. Mais je n'en avais jamais le courage. C'est beau pour un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu étais… tu _es_ si différente des autres. Tu m'as toujours répondu comme si j'étais ton égal et pas une poupée à adorer, une relique divine. Quand je te lançais une pique, tu me la rendais avec une acidité qui me charmait chaque fois un peu plus. Et tes yeux ! Chaque fois que je me plonge dans tes yeux j'ai l'impression de nager dans une mer d'émeraude.

Il soupira encore et ses mains retombèrent entre ses genoux.

-Notre bon vieux loupiot a toujours été muet sur tes sentiments envers moi, mais James disait souvent que tu jetais des regards noirs à la ronde quand une fille venait me voir alors je me suis dis que, comme j'étais incapable de venir te voir et de tout te déballer, j'allais essayer de te rendre si jalouse que c'est toi qui viendrais.

» De nous deux, tu n'étais pas vraiment celle qui était censée faire le premier pas, c'est moi le "courageux", le "hardi", le "fort", toi tu es l' "érudite", la "sage", la "réfléchie". Contrairement à moi, tu réfléchis avant d'agir, de parler. Sauf que là, moi qui n'étais pas censée le faire, j'ai réfléchi aussi et je n'ai trouvé que ça.

» J'avais treize ans, je ne savais même pas comment faire exactement, pour te rendre jalouse et tout ce que je voulais c'était provoquer une réaction, même infime, en toi. Alors, comme James m'avait dit que tu avais l'air de détester me voir avec d'autres, je me suis mis à traîner avec toutes les filles que je voyais. James était déjà dans l'équipe de Quidditch et j'en profitais bien. A chaque fois qu'un match se terminait j'étais le premier sur le terrain pour le féliciter ou le réconforter et quand tous les autres affluaient à leur tour, il y avait toujours une ribambelle de filles qui me faisait du gringue en même temps qu'à la binocle et au loupiot. J'ai décidé d'en profiter une semaine après le début de la troisième année et j'ai eu tôt fait d'avoir de bons contacts avec la gente féminine de l'école.

» Juste avant les vacances de Noël, cette année-là, une fille de cinquième année, une Poufsouffle, est venue me voir et m'a emmené dans une classe vide. J'y comprenais rien, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle m'a dit de fermer les yeux et de me détendre. J'ai senti mon pantalon me tomber sur les chevilles et j'ai pris un pied immense à me laisser faire comme ça. Quand la rumeur s'est répandue, tu as arrêté de me parler pendant plus d'un mois, après les vacances. Tu traînais toujours avec nous mais les seuls mots que tu m'adressais restaient des répliques acides qui auraient fait fondre comme neige les écailles d'un dragon. J'avais trouvé.

» Au début, j'ai eu quelques scrupules, je ne voulais que toi et je me sentais mal à l'aise d'en tripoter d'autres, mais je les ai étouffé en espérant que tu viendrais bientôt me donner un prétexte pour t'embrasser, te demander de sortir avec moi et arrêter ce petit jeu. Mais tu n'as pas fais un geste et je me suis dis que tu ne m'aimais manifestement pas, alors j'ai continué. Pourquoi se priver alors qu'on ne peut pas avoir la personne qu'on veut ? Et puis, ça faisait un an et je commençais à vraiment aimer ça. Je me suis tapé tout ce qui passait en me disant que c'était juste les hormones et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre elles. Mais je ne me sentais pas brillant-brillant non plus. Je passais mes nuits à rêver de toi et à la fin de l'année dernière, un peu avant les examens des B.U.S.E.s, je me suis surpris à te voir dans les filles que je me faisais dans les coins. Ça m'a donné envie de gerber et j'ai arrêté en me jurant de ne plus toucher personne. Et jusque là, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Il finit de parler dans un souffle presque inaudible et je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Tu as vraiment… Enfin, tu n'as plus… Je veux dire, tu…

-Je n'ai plus touché personne depuis le début des B.U.S.E.s, l'année dernière, affirma t-il un peu plus fort.

-Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça et je m'accroupi pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu serais capable de le jurer sans mentir ?

-Oui…

-Tu as raison, c'était puéril. Mais dans un sens c'était bien joué. J'ai réagis. C'est même ça qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'étais attirée par toi. La première fois que j'ai entendu cette rumeur j'ai eu une soudaine envie de repeindre les murs avec le sang de la fille qui t'avait tripoté. Et j'ai eu la cruelle envie aussi de te retourner la baffe de ta vie. Je crois que seul le sang-froid hérité de mon grand-père anglais m'a évité de le faire, souris-je doucement.

Il me rendit mon sourire et ses yeux perdirent de leur tristesse.

-Alors j'avais réussis, au final.

Il retrouva toute sa mélancolie et se prit une nouvelle fois la tête dans les mains.

-Quel gâchis…

-Quel gâchis ? m'étonnai-je.

-J'ai perdu trois ans à essayer de te faire réagir alors qu'il m'aurait suffit de te le dire tout de suite pour pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras sans me répéter que ce moment devrait fatalement finir pour ne peut-être plus jamais recommencer.

Je lui fis un sourire doux et écartai ses mains de son visage.

-Eh bien maintenant tu peux, soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux et en me blottissant contre lui.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et puis je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi.

Douceur, tendresse, calme, bonheur simple et chatoyant. Réconfort, bien-être, douce joie et intense chaleur.

Le monde tout en sensations et en sentiments.

Au bout d'un moment on entendit frapper doucement sur la toile de tente et la voix de Remus s'éleva, douce et calme.

-Lee, Sirius, vous allez bien ?

Sirius retira le sort d'insonorisation et sourit.

-Tout va bien, Mus. Nickel.

Remus passa la tête par l'entrebâillement du tissu et sourit à son tour.

-En effet, il semblerait que tout aille pour le mieux, releva-t-il en entrant dans la tente. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter. Tes frères sont à la limite de faire un feu de joie et ton père semble prêt à exploser tout ce qui se trouve à porter de sa baguette, affirma-t-il en tournant ses yeux pailletés d'or vers moi. Il semble qu'ils aient la même idée mais la prenne tout à fait différemment.

-Ça, j'imagine, ris-je.

Sirius me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et posa son menton sur ma tête.

-C'est bête, on va les décevoir. Tu crois qu'on devrait s'y mettre pour qu'ils n'aient pas attendus pour rien ? demanda t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je ris de plus belle et le repoussai doucement.

-Une autre fois peut-être, Black ! Mais pour l'instant, je vais aller les calmer un peu, les zigotos !

-Dommage ! Tu rates quelque chose, Flammèche !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! m'esclaffai-je en sortant de la tente.

Remus et moi fîmes quelques pas et puis je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Je n'en ai parlé à aucun de vous deux parce qu'aucun de vous n'y aurait cru. Il était persuadé que tu étais complètement imperméable à son charme et tu étais tout aussi sûre qu'il ne te voyait pas. Seules des explications en face à face pouvaient donner des résultats concrets. Alors j'ai laissé faire les choses. Et voilà !

Je lui fis un grand sourire et allai rejoindre Lily et Noah à qui je racontai l'épisode de la tente avec le plus de détails possible.

Elles m'écoutèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux et Lily acquiesça finalement.

-Je confirme, il n'a touché personne depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

-Tu le savais ?

-Bien sûr que je le savais. Du jour où tu m'as dis que tu étais attirée par lui j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles partout où je pouvais ! Les toilettes des filles sont une véritable mine d'information. Et depuis le début de l'année, toutes les filles de l'école se plaignent presque constamment du fait qu'il semble être entré dans les ordres pendant l'été.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

-Parce que seul un face à face t'aurait clairement fait comprendre ce que j'aurais mis des semaines à te faire accepter. Alors au lieu de m'égosiller, j'ai laissé faire. Surtout que je l'aime pas, le crapaud, j'allai pas lui faciliter la tâche, en plus…

Je souris et la journée passa comme un charme. En fait, je ne la senti pas passer. Je ne la vis pas passer. Je m'endormis dans les bras de Remus après le déjeuner et me réveillai dans ceux de Sirius à l'heure du dîner.

-Flammèche, debout, ma belle. C'est bientôt la pleine lune, si tu veux passer un moment avec le petit loup, James, Noah et moi, c'est maintenant.

Je me relevai et vis que le repas était effectivement servi. Noah et Lily me sourirent et j'allai les rejoindre de l'autre côté du feu qui cuisait la viande dans le coin où était planté la tente. Les garçons nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard et tandis que Remus s'asseyait à côté de Noah, James et Sirius durent se contenter de rester à l'opposé de Lily et moi. Celle-ci avait lancé un avertissement muet aux deux zigotos et ils l'avaient prise assez au sérieux pour ne pas se risquer à la chercher en s'approchant plus près.

Je passai l'heure qui suivit entre la dégustation d'une viande à la cuisson parfaite et les rires d'une joie que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

Sirius avait réussit à se rapprocher subrepticement de moi et avait finit par se mettre derrière mon dos. Entourée de ses longues jambes j'étais appuyé contre son torse tandis qu'il s'appuyait lui-même contre les tapisseries qui cachaient les murs de pierre froide. Remus et Noah étaient assis, souriants de toutes leurs dents, l'un à côté de l'autre près de nous. Leurs coudes se touchaient au moindre mouvement et il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du décolleté sobre qui plongeait dès qu'elle se penchait un peu. Il souriait aux anges et elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

Avais-je vraiment eu cet air béat, insouciant et innocent qu'arborait à ce moment-là Noah ? Avais-je vraiment raté ses gestes que je me souvenais avoir partagés avec Sirius et que je voyais maintenant Noah et Remus faire avec le naturel de l'insouciant qui ne remarque rien ? Et Sirius, avait-il arboré, lui aussi, cet incroyable sourire qui semblait faire resplendir à lui tout seul une pièce toute entière ? Avait-il, lui aussi, eut cet air béat, ces yeux pétillants, ces regards et ces gestes qui en disaient plus qu'un long discours ? Avait-il aussi cherché ma main ? Avait-il cherché la meilleure place auprès de moi ? Avait-il posé sur moi ce regard empli de douceur, de bonheur, de convoitise et de désir ? M'avait-il regardé, moi aussi, avec cet air de doux amour ? Avait-on vu un jour sur son superbe visage cette expression de paix mêlée d'un incroyable tourment qui rendait à la perfection ce sentiment ? Avait-il auprès de moi, comme Remus auprès de Noah, ce regard sombre qui exprimait à la fois l'abandon et le contrôle, la douceur du sentiment et la violence du désir, le bonheur de l'instant et la douleur de sa fin inéluctable ?

Mon regard rencontra celui de Remus et, comme toujours, le monde s'arrêta. Plus rien n'exista que son regard dans le mien, que la chaleur de ses yeux dans la chaleur des miens, que le bleu doré accroché au vert, que le saphir pailleté d'or dans l'émeraude cerclé de ce même or qui nous liait comme il ne nous lierait jamais à personne d'autre. Et dans cet instant d'éternité il répondit à toutes mes questions comme s'il les lisait au cœur même de mes pensées. Oui. Oui, j'avais cet air béat, oui, j'avais raté bien des choses qui semblaient pourtant d'une improbable évidence, oui, Sirius avait eu et avait toujours ce sourire qui faisait tout briller autour de lui, oui, il avait ces yeux pétillants, ces regards et ces gestes qui disait tout dans le plus doux des silences, oui, il avait cherché ma présence, ma compagnie, mon contact, ma main, mon regard et ma voix, oui. Oui, il avait posé sur moi ce regard empli de contradiction, tant douceur que désir, tant bonheur que douleur, tant amour que tourment, tant délivrance que captivité, liberté que dépendance, pouvoir que servitude. L'exact regard que j'avais pour lui, contradictoire et pourtant de la limpidité, de la clarté de l'eau de roche.

Je me perdis dans l'immensité de ces certitudes, dans la beauté de ses yeux, les dorures de sa nature, les pierreries de son âme, l'infini de notre monde. Ce monde que personne, jamais, ne comprendrait vraiment, ce monde qui ne pouvait nous unir et qui, pourtant, ne pouvait nous séparer, ce monde où nous ne serions jamais un tout en l'étant pourtant déjà, cet univers, loin de tout autre où notre âme redevenait enfin unique, où nous étions de nouveau un, où nous étions de nouveau nous, entier et en paix. Car la paix du monde entier ne saurait décrire la quiétude, la sérénité, de se retrouver, enfin, avec la seconde partie de son âme.

Je sentis quelque chose de doux m'effleurer le cou et sursautai, réflexe humain qui me sortis de notre infini où le matériel n'était pas, artifice de l'esprit, ruse de la pensée, virtuosité des sens. Les lèvres de Sirius me caressèrent de nouveau le cou et je penchai la tête pour laisser toute latitude à sa bouche aux lèvres de soie.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et il y déposa le plus doux des baisers. Mon regard de nouveau perdu dans celui de Remus, je ressentais les caresses de Sirius avec une acuité que je ne me connaissais pas. Je lus dans le regard de mon âme à quel point il était heureux, à quel point je semblais heureuse, à quel point l'alanguissement qui me gagnait était normal et à quel point il serait facile de s'y laisser aller.

Mais la jambe de Sirius dérapant sur la mienne me fis de nouveau sortir des yeux de Remus et je compris aux bras qui se serraient un peu plus autour de moi et au regard de reproche proche de la sauvagerie que lançait Sirius à Lily qu'elle lui avait envoyé un coup de pied pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Je posai une main apaisante sur la jambe de Sirius, dont la main se posa sur la mienne en signe de possession face au regard inquisiteur de Lily, et me penchai vers ma douce amie dont le regard, toujours fixé dans celui de Sirius, était aussi désapprobateur qu'inquiet et triste, et lui souris de ce sourire rassurant qui disait bien que je ne l'oubliais pas et qu'elle avait toujours l'une des plus belles places dans mon cœur.

Elle consentit enfin à baisser les yeux vers moi et chercha dans mon regard ces certitudes dont elle avait tant besoin. Je les lui offris et elle eut un triste sourire. Ma douce, ma tendre Lily avait peur de perdre sa place auprès de moi. Elle qui avait toujours été si seule, elle dont la sœur pensait qu'elle était un monstre et que le seul garçon auquel elle ait jamais fait confiance avait traité de sang-de-bourbe, la pire insulte possible pour les né-moldus. Elle qui avait toujours cherché en moi cet amour qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir perdu avec sa sœur devait avoir le cœur serré de me voir avec un autre, lui accordant si peu d'attention au profit de quelqu'un qu'elle détestait. Je quittai les bras de Sirius et menait Lily dans les miens. Je repris ma place contre le torse de Sirius et il passa de nouveau les bras autour de mes épaules, touchant les cheveux de Lily. Ce contact sembla l'électriser et elle se redressa d'un bond mais je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et elle se tourna sur le côté, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-C'est mon espace, ça ! sourit Sirius en feignant d'être offusqué.

-Eh ben, tu devras le partager, crapaud, j'étais là la première ! répliqua Lily, acerbe.

Elle n'allait donc jamais laisser tomber ce masque qui cachait depuis si longtemps sa douleur, ses souffrances, ses peines, tous ces maux que personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir percer à jour.

-Souris, Lily, juste une fois, souris, soupira t-il. Sois toi-même juste l'espace d'un instant et avoues que ce que tu déteste en nous n'est que futilité et que tu ne veux pas nous connaître de peur de nous aimer. Tu sais, j'étais pareil, acerbe, je me cachais sous des remarques à l'acide soigné, j'en étais même venu à les répéter à l'avance pour leur donner plus de piquant. Mais à quoi ça sert ? A se faire détester ? Haïr, même, parfois ? Non, c'est pas une solution. Laisse tomber le masque, laisse-nous juste une fissure où accrocher un fil, un simple fil d'Ariane et tu verras qu'on n'est pas les salauds que tu crois voir, qu'on est capable de plus d'humanité que tu le penses et que tout ce que tu sais de nous n'est que commérage, rumeurs, bruits de couloir. A trop te contrôler tu en laisses plus paraître que tu ne le penses. James, Remus et moi, on sait bien que tu es loin de l'image que tu donnes. Nous aussi, on est loin de l'image qu'on donne. Je ne suis pas un incorrigible séducteur, James n'est pas un joueur de Quidditch débile et Remus est loin d'être aussi sage qu'on le croit.

Lily se crispa et sa main se referma sur le tissu de mon haut mais je savais qu'au fond, tout au fond d'elle, elle l'avait entendu, compris et que, à cet endroit obscur de son âme, elle avait acquiescé. Imperceptiblement mais effectivement acquiescé. Et elle n'acquiesçait jamais pour rien, dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Une larme perla sur sa joue que j'essuyai du bout des doigts. Elle cala un peu plus sa tête contre ma poitrine et s'endormit aussi vite qu'elle s'était hérissée à la remarque de Sirius.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux et puis il me murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qui attisa ma curiosité.

-Je vais devoir te partager ?

-Me quoi ?

-Te partager. Lily à l'air complètement amoureuse de toi. Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Est-ce que je vais devoir partager ton joli corps ? souffla t-il, enjôleur.

-Je ne l'aime pas au sens où je crois que tu l'entends, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle a une place privilégiée pour moi mais je crois que oui, tu vas devoir partager mon "joli corps".

-C'est vrai ? Cool !

-Tu vas devoir partager mon corps mais je ne partagerais pas celui de Lily. Tes instincts de prédateur devront se maîtriser un peu. Lily est à moi et à moi seule en attendant qu'un homme perce sa carapace. Et tu ne seras certainement pas cet homme, alors coucouche-panier, souris-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse.

Il rit et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

**(1)** Pour toutes et tous celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces petits turcs de grands-mères, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous les donner.

Pour le _soin régénérant_, enduisez vos cheveux d'huile (olive, amande douce ou Monoï) et laissez reposer sous une serviette chaude pendant au moins une heure. Ensuite faites un shampoing doux et vous aurez de beaux cheveux, plus doux et moins cassants.

Pour le _volume_, saupoudrez yaourt, salades et tous vos autres plats d'une cuillérée à soupe de germe de blé. Ça, c'est au quotidien. Ensuite, régulièrement, épointez vos longueurs pour supprimer les fourches et concocter un soin ultra-tonifiant : diluez cinq cuillères à soupe d'argile verte dans une infusion de lavande – environ vingt grammes pour un demi-litre d'eau –, ajoutez un jus de citron et cinq grammes de chlorure de magnésium (les pharmacies en vendent). Versez le tout dans une bouteille et secouez. Utilisez cet onguent comme un shampoing en massant longuement votre cuir chevelu. Rincez, laissez sécher à l'air libre et admirer le résultat.

Pour rendre leur _brillant_ à vos cheveux, enfin, ajoutez un filet de vinaigre ou de jus de citron à votre eau de rinçage. Faites-le après chaque shampoing.

Voilà ! Faites-le et vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Mettez-moi vos réactions !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Chapitre suivant : XVIII. Souvenirs douloureux et jeux... Innocents ?**


	19. Souvenirs douloureux et jeux innocents ?

**De retour après un long moment d'abandon. La cause ? Des vacances à la campagne, loin de toute technologie valable, un problème internet en rentrant et un nouveau travail.**

**Je m'excuse donc de ce - long - retard et vous soumets aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre de Marauders and Me, en espérant, bien sûr, qu'il vous plaira. **

**Mais d'abord, je vous réponds.**

**Catherine Broke, valabo, Jamie et tous ceux qui se posent la question XD : En fait, Sirius la taquine. Il n'est pas "content de partager son corps", il est juste amusé que Lily le revendique. Sirius est possessif et il ne laisserait personne toucher Lee (la preuve avec l'histoire de Remus), tout comme elle le ferait. C'est une relation exclusive qui n'inclu aucun triolisme, ou plus. Ils sont deux, point. ^^ **

**Valabo : pour te répondre, oui, la grotte est en Europe. Elle est dans les sous-sols de l'Italie et longe la mer. Pour le résumé, je suis d'accord mais je ne trouve pas les mots pour résumer tout ce que j'ai écris en deux lignes ^^' Mais, de toute façon, j'y penses.**

**Lilou : Excuse-moi de te le demander mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire. "mais là, la fille, c'est vraiment une grosse" quoi ? Si c'est "conne", c'est possible, nous le sommes tous un peu, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Si c'est autre chose, s'il-te-plait éclaire-moi, j'ai sûrement raté un épisode. Et puis, au fait, laquelle ? Parce que, des filles, il y en a tellement ! Et pourquoi ? J'aimerai bien que tu m'explique, je nage dans la semoule, là...**

*****

**Je pose également un avertissement "rating M" pour quelques petites choses que vous découvrirez au fil de la lecture.  
**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture (j'espère) à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

**Souvenirs douloureux et jeux… Innocents ?**

Et puis oncle Ennio se leva et tous les loups-garous le suivirent vers le Lunaire. Remus me serra dans ses bras, James m'ébouriffa les cheveux, Sirius m'embrassa dans le cou et Noah me fit un sourire avant de suivre Remus avec un air rêveur.

Lily bougea dans son sommeil et papa s'approcha de nous.

-Ce soir aussi, vous serez seules toutes les deux. Il y a du bois pour le feu, près de l'alcôve, et je passerais toutes les heures pour voir si tout va bien.

Il regard un moment Lily et puis souffla d'une voix neutre :

-Elle dort beaucoup.

-Oui. Elle fait souvent des insomnies à l'école alors elle doit rattraper une partie de son sommeil.

-Des insomnies ?

-Le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, en première année, sa petite sœur lui a dit qu'elle était un monstre et ça la hante. Elle se réveille la nuit en sursaut et en sueur après des cauchemars où elle se voit sous la forme du croquemitaine ou autres créatures effrayantes.

-Loup-garou ?

-Non. Jamais. Elle n'a jamais été effrayée plus que ça par les loups-garous. Elle, sa grande peur, c'est les serpents. Elle déteste ça.

-Elle a peur du péché. Intéressant.

-Elle a peur de la solitude et du froid de l'âme que ça apporte.

Il s'accroupit et la regarda un moment et puis il posa une main sur son front et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Pauvre gamine. Peur de la solitude. A son âge.

Il resta comme ça un long moment et puis un grognement nous parvint de l'autre côté de la grotte et je pus distinguer, à la chiche lueur du feu qui faiblissait près de moi, Augustino transformé dans un coin. Ce petit crétin n'avait pas suivi les autres. Il grognait de nouveau en nous regardant de ses yeux jaunes. Son regard me fixa un moment et puis, voyant que je ne cillais pas, il s'arracha à l'évidente domination de mes yeux et fixa ses pupilles d'or sur papa. Il grogna de plus belle et d'un seul coup, il courut vers nous. Laissant Lily à papa je m'élançai vers lui, me changeant en panthère en même temps. Je n'avais pas totalement quitté l'étreinte de Lily que j'étais semblable à ce majestueux félin que j'aimais tant. Je me précipitai vers mon insupportable cousin et l'attrapai dans ma gueule alors qu'il bondissait pour m'échapper.

Je le menai à la limite du Lunaire – papa sur les talons – et, sous le regard de ses parents, serrai la gueule jusqu'à enfoncer mes crocs dans la chair, loin sous son pelage doux de louveteau. Je le laissai choir à terre et lui imprimai une pression juste assez forte pour lui fêler les côtes sans les casser. Je voulais simplement qu'il ait mal. D'un coup de patte je l'envoyai voler contre le mur de la grotte, assez fort pour l'assommer. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Rosa consentit à venir voir son fils. Elle sorti du Lunaire tandis que papa y entrait, prenant sa forme animagus, et nous reprîmes forme humaine.

-Nous avons tout fait pour qu'il arrête, m'expliqua t-elle.

Et je savais qu'elle ne se justifiait pas.

-Nous avons tout fait pour qu'il arrête, répéta-t-elle, mais il n'a rien voulu comprendre. J'espère que le fait que ça vienne de quelqu'un d'autre que nous va enfin lui faire assimiler le fait qu'il ne doit pas mordre à tord et à travers.

-J'espère aussi, parce que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi douce. Remus, Adelina et les autres souffrent assez de leur lycanthropie pour ne pas en rajouter avec un petit con pareil.

Elle acquiesça. J'avais toujours été franche avec tout le monde et elle savait pertinemment que je ne mettais pas en cause l'éducation d'Augustino mais son caractère odieux.

Il bougea un peu, couina en se relevant et, d'un seul coup, leva la tête et se retourna dans le même mouvement. Il se remit à me grogner dessus et cette fois ce fut la main humaine de sa mère qui le cueilli en pleine gueule. Il s'arrêta d'un coup de gronder, regarda sa mère avec une certaine stupéfaction et rentra dans le Lunaire la queue entre les jambes.

-Peut-être que c'est la violence, la solution, soupirai-je. Et c'est nul.

Rosa acquiesça de nouveau, soupira à son tour et retourna dans le Lunaire sous sa forme animale.

Je retournai voir Lily et la trouvai assise tout près du feu. Elle regardait dans le vide, les mains au-dessus des flammes.

Quand j'arrivai juste à côté d'elle je me rendis compte que des cloques commençaient à se former.

-Papa !

Je retirai ses mains du feu et appelai de nouveau mon père. Il arriva sous sa forme animal, un magnifique loup blanc, se transforma dans l'élan et, s'accroupissant près de nous, lui prit les poignets et grimaça.

-Elle est bien brûlée et je n'ai pas d'onguent pour ça. Je retourne à la surface chercher ce qu'il faut.

Il se changea de nouveau en loup et retourna au Lunaire.

-Il avait raison, murmura alors Lily si bas que je failli ne pas l'entendre. Tu sais, Lee, Sirius avait raison.

Son regard était toujours vide et son visage sans expression me fit peur. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était automutilée sans s'en rendre compte, comme cette nuit, nous étions en troisième année et un garçon sur lequel elle avait flashé l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ça mais, sachant que c'était une insulte elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Elle pensait que c'était le même genre que "connasse" ou autre, mais ce jour-là, en pleine cour de l'école, la plupart des élèves avaient été choqués et une fille l'avait regardé avec admiration en lui disant qu'elle aurait aimé être aussi forte qu'elle face à la pire des insultes pour une enfant de moldu.

Lily lui avait fait un sourire rassurant, avait refusé de dormir seule et, le soir dans ma salle commune, avait laissé tomber un verre. L'eau s'était répandue sur le feu et, en voulant ramasser les bouts de verre, elle s'était coupée très profondément. Les yeux dans le vide, parfaitement inexpressive, elle était restée agenouillée sur le sol, les morceaux de verre au creux de sa main ensanglantée.

-Il avait raison, répéta t-elle, me sortant de mes souvenirs. Je sais très bien que ce sont des hommes biens mais j'ai si peur qu'ils me rejettent.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, des larmes coulant sur son visage d'une pâleur alarmante.

-Et James, je sais qu'il est gentil, mais… Et s'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment ? Et si, le jour où j'arrêterais d'être méchante, il se rend compte qu'il me préférait comme ça ? Et si… Et si… toi, tu me laissais tomber pour Sirius. Je… je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas… je… hoquetait-elle, perdue dans sa détresse.

Je la pris dans mes bras en faisant attention à ses mains et la serrai contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine, comme une mère rassurante.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais pour lui, lui soufflai-je avec toute ma douceur, jamais je ne quitterai pour lui. Et tu sais, James est vraiment sincèrement amoureux de toi. Il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu baisse un peu tes défenses, que tu lui laisse juste une fissure dans ton armure où s'engouffrer pour te montrer à quel point il t'aime.

» Tu sais, lui avouai-je avec un sourire, j'ai passé cinq ans à lui dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux, mais en cinq ans, pas une fois il n'a lâché le morceau, il a toujours dit que sa tignasse était très bien comme ça et qu'il en était très fier. Pourtant, il a suffit que tu lui dises que tu voulais t'en charger pour qu'il accepte sans résistance. Parce que tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu t'intéresse à lui. Si demain je lui dis que je m'occupe personnellement de son horrible tignasse, il va m'en empêcher par tous les moyens, quitte à me suspendre dans les airs comme il le faisait avec Severus. Mais si, juste après, tu lui dis la même chose il va te faire un grand sourire et accepter tout de suite, avec la joie d'un gamin à qui on dit que ce sera Noël tous les jours. Il t'aime à tel point qu'il prononce ton nom quand il dort. J'ai passé bien des nuits à Gryffondor avec eux, je l'ai vu dormir plus d'une fois, ces deux dernières années j'étais même plus à Gryffondor qu'à Serdaigle, la nuit, et je peux te dire que quand il dit ton nom en dormant, c'est trop craquant, c'est impossible après ça de douter de ses sentiments pour toi. Tu sais, ça peut paraître incroyable pour un garçon de son âge, mais quand il pense à toi, il n'y a presque rien de sexuel. La plupart du temps il te voit dans des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, dans des décors champêtres ou gothiques, à la cour des grands rois du monde entier, et en particulier de Louis XIV, qu'il aime beaucoup, à Versailles, dans la salle aux miroirs, souvent. Il te voit en train de rire ou de danser, de cueillir des fleurs ou de lire, mais rarement, de tout ce que m'a dit Remus – et je peux t'assurer qu'il me dit tout et que James parle de tout avec lui et Sirius –, James te rêve nue sur un grand lit aux draps de soie ou dans des endroits et des positions bien moins romantique.

-Ça… ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas envie de moi ? renifla t-elle contre mon cœur.

-Bien sûr que si, il a envie de toi, mais il te trouve si belle et il t'aime tellement qu'il est incapable de t'imaginer de la sorte. Tu sais, chacun à sa façon de voir l'être qu'il aime. Remus et James sont des grands romantiques, s'ils avaient dû naître à une autre époque et dans un autre lieu, c'aurait sans aucun doute été sous le règne de Louis XIV, le Roi-Soleil, quand les hommes nobles faisaient à leurs compagnes des cours longues et assidues avant de les toucher, où l'on ne faisait rien avant le mariage et où les convenances prônaient sur tout le reste. A cette époque, les nobles avaient l'art du langage des fleurs et chaque bouquet avait une signification. James t'aurait offert des bouquets de lis, la fleur de la pureté, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il te voit, pure au-delà de tout. Son âme de romantique ne peut pas concevoir de t'imaginer nue alors qu'il pense à toi comme une des femmes les plus pures au monde. Quand ça lui arrive, il en est si troublé qu'il n'ose plus regarder personne en face de peur qu'on comprenne. Si tu savais à quel point il t'aime !

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et puis, alors que ses larmes séchaient enfin sur ses joues pâles, elle me demanda d'une petite voix enrouée :

-Et toi, comment il te voit Sirius ?

Je souris en lui avouant que je n'en savais rien, que Sirius était un mystère que je n'avais pas encore percé et que j'espérais qu'il ne me voyait pas trop pure sinon il allait avoir de sacrées surprises.

Je la sentis sourire aussi contre ma poitrine et elle desserra son étreinte.

-Tu sais, moi je te vois très pure. Même si tu as perdue ta mère, même si Alan, Myra et les jumeaux ne t'aime pas vraiment, même si tu parle crument et que tu es loin d'avoir des idées champêtre, concernant Sirius, je te vois très pure. Si tu n'étais pas pure, tu ne l'aurais pas attendu, tu ne croirais plus à la possibilité que ta mère soit en vie, et tu n'aurais pas tout cet amour pour tes frères et sœurs alors qu'ils n'en ont pas pour toi. Si tu n'étais pas aussi pure, tu ne serais pas aussi gentille avec ton père. Tu l'aurais laissé dans son chagrin, comme tes frères, à cause de son caractère. Si tu n'étais pas aussi pure, je crois que je ne serais jamais venu vers toi. Tu illumines le monde d'un seul sourire et quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu éclaire tout comme un phare et c'est ta lumière qui m'a attiré la première fois. Tu illumines toutes ces zones d'ombres qu'il y a en moi et tu les fais reculer.

» Tu sais, je crois que Sirius aussi te voit comme ça. Après tout, c'est un Black et être un Gryffondor et en être fier comme il l'est ne doit pas être facile face à sa famille qui a toujours été pro-Serpentard et à son frère qui est si fier d'être un vert et argent. Sa vie doit être difficile et il doit avoir besoin de lumière pour éclairer les ombres que forme sa famille. Et tu es exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Tu es douce, très gentille et tu as un cœur en or. Tu sais être tendre comme personne et tu n'as pas peur de te sacrifier pour les gens que tu aimes.

-Tu me complimentes un peu trop et je me rends compte que vous avez une opinion faussée de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi lumineuse que vous semblez le croire. J'ai aussi mes zones d'ombres.

-Oui, mais tu ne les montres pas. Sirius le montre quand il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, moi, quand je suis désagréable, mais toi, tu restes toujours égale à toi-même, gentille et douce.

-Tu m'idéalises, je suis aussi souvent de mauvaise humeur. J'ai un caractère difficile. Et puis, tu sais, Sirius, au final, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je l'ai attendu étant donné que j'ai fais l'amour plusieurs fois avec Remus.

-Non, tu es impulsive, comme la bonne latine que tu es, mais rarement vraiment de mauvaise humeur, sourit Lily. Et puis, la première fois, pour Remus, ce n'était pas ta faute et après, tu as voulu apprendre pour Sirius.

-J'ai aussi voulu apprendre pour moi. Tu sais, c'est bien plus agréable que ce que j'avais imaginé. Avec Remus, j'ai découvert une autre dimension du mot "plaisir". C'est aussi pour ça que je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre. Ne m'idéalise pas, Lily, tu finiras un jour où l'autre par être déçue. Je ne suis pas toute blanche, je n'éclaire rien du tout, je n'arrive même pas à m'éclairer moi-même, comment je ferais pour éclairer les autres ? Je souris pour n'inquiéter personne, je ris par automatisme, je rends les piques qu'on me lance pour me défendre, empêcher quiconque de voir qu'il y a six ans que j'ai sombré.

» Maman, c'était le pilier de ma famille, tout tournait autour d'elle, on tournait tous autour d'elle, simple satellites auprès de notre planète, notre port d'attache, notre lien. Quand elle a disparue, la famille s'est délitée d'elle-même : Alan et Myra, qui étaient si proches, ne se voient presque plus ; Guillaume et David sont partis vivre de leur côté ; les jumeaux se sont enfermés dans leur monde, oubliant tout le reste ; papa s'est raccroché à moi et moi… Moi, je me suis retrouvée à tenir à bout de bras un père qui s'enterrait tout seul, une grande maison de plus en plus vide et mes larmes, ma peine, mon besoin de lâcher prise, mon envie de tout abandonner, comme les autres l'avaient fait.

» J'avais dix ans, je venais de perdre ma mère, mes frères et sœurs m'avaient délaissée et mon père était déjà incapable de s'occuper de lui… Les jumeaux ont fuis la réalité, Guillaume et David ont fuis tout court, Alan et Myra ont fait les deux, papa a fuit le monde extérieur, s'est enfermé en lui-même et moi, ma fuite, ça a été de ne plus penser à tout ça. Je me suis réfugiée dans les travaux ménagers, le sport, et puis, un peu plus tard, les cours. C'est vous qui m'éclairez, Lily, pas l'inverse. Arrête de m'idéaliser. On se goure toujours quand on pense quelque chose idéal. Tous les trucs idéaux se cassent la gueule un jour et nous enterre un peu plus, creusent la tombe de notre naïveté, assombrissent notre paysage, balaient tout sur leur passage pour ne laisser qu'amertume, regrets, remords et cendres. Il n'y a rien de plus corrosif que l' "idéal". A long terme tout le monde s'en rend compte.

-Mais, toi aussi, tu trouves des trucs idéaux, souffla t-elle, éperdue.

-Oui, on ne peut jamais s'arrêter d'espérer. Mais je sais que je me casserais la gueule un jour sur mon propre espoir. Tout ce petit monde parfait dans lequel je vis, un jour il volera en éclat, vulgaire œuvre de cristal sur une dalle de marbre noir, simple vague sur un récif, pauvre sucre dans l'eau, morceau d' "idéal" rongé par l'acide de la réalité. Un jour je me réveillerais et ce monde se sera écroulé. Certains seront partis, d'autres seront morts et moi, calcaire dans l'eau, érodé par tout ça, je finirais par disparaître, qu'on me soutienne, qu'on m'aime, qu'on soit pour moi ce que je suis pour mon père, le dernier rempart avant de toucher le fond, je finirais de toute façon par disparaître et je ne serais plus qu'une enveloppe vide, comme tous ceux qui se prennent la réalité en pleine face.

Elle me regarda un moment et puis, sans un mot, elle se blottie un peu plus contre moi et je sentis qu'elle s'endormait. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

*

Quand papa revint, un aigle et un hibou le suivaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de nous et Guillaume et David apparurent à nos côtés tandis que papa courait vers la surface. En loup et à l'allure où il allait, il serait bientôt remonté.

En attendant papa, les garçons restèrent avec nous. Lily dormait profondément, ses mains flottant dans deux petits baquets d'eau tiède que les garçons avaient fait apparaître. Bientôt James nous rejoignit, manifestement très inquiet.

Il se précipita vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés en regardant Lily avec une anxiété non-dissimulée.

-Elle va bien ? me demanda t-il sans réfléchir.

-Ça va, elle est bien brûlée mais ça va.

-Comment elle s'est fait ça ?

-Elle a laissé ses mains un peu trop près du feu, perdue dans ses pensées et elle n'a pas senti que ça la brûlait.

Il eu un regard de détresse vers Lily qui me noua la gorge. Comment Lily pouvait-elle douter de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ? C'était tellement évident !

_Mais moi aussi j'ai douté_, soupirai-je intérieurement. _On voit toujours tout pour les autres mais jamais rien pour soi._

Il resta près de Lily toute la nuit. Même quand papa revint et réussit à soigner ses mains. Il resta près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux, murmurant des paroles rassurantes d'une voix douce que je ne lui avais jamais entendue. Quand elle vint se blottir contre lui, sans le moindre commentaire il la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme on berce un enfant, avec tout l'amour, la tendresse et la douceur du monde. Jamais je n'avais vu James avec un tel regard. Le regard de l'amour absolu.

Incapable de laisser ce regard, ce visage, cet amour, tomber dans l'oubli, j'attrapai le polaroïd tout neuf que j'avais aperçu dans les affaires d'Amélia et photographiai ces amis que je chérissais et que j'espérais voir un jour se chérir.

James sursauta et cligna des yeux. Il me regarda, interrogateur, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

-J'ai la meilleure preuve de ton amour qu'on puisse trouver à ce jour.

Il me fit un doux sourire et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme de son cœur. Elle bougea et émit un petit bruit adorable qui le fit sourire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire aussi et la photo se dévoila.

Eh ! Oui ! C'est le vieux polaroïd où la photo sort tout de suite, toute noire, et qui s'éclaire au fur et à mesure.

Ils étaient magnifiques et jamais on ne pourrait douter de l'amour incroyable qu'il lui portait. Lily serait… Mince ! Lily ! Si elle voyait que James la tenait dans ses bras elle allait en faire tout un tapage et elle serait capable de nous arracher les yeux à tous les deux !

James releva la tête et me fit un nouveau sourire, joyeux celui-là.

-Vaut mieux pas lui montrer. T'imagines la crise qu'elle va nous faire si elle apprend que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras ? Si je veux pas finir en steak haché et si je veux avoir l'occasion de la serrer contre moi encore une ou deux fois, je préfère qu'elle voit pas cette photo, mais c'est très gentil quand même.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et, peu après, Sirius vint voir comment nous allions. Il se réjouit de voir Lily guérit et sourit en la voyant dans les bras de James.

-Elle va en faire une maladie ! rit-il.

-Bah lui dis rien, tête de troll ! bougonna James comme si Sirius lui gâchait son plaisir.

-C'est pas très honnête tout ça !

-C'est toujours mieux que de déshabiller une fille quand elle dort, rétorqua t-il en faisant référence au soir d'Halloween. Moi au moins elle a encore ses vêtements.

Sirius se mit à rire et repartit vers Remus. Noah passa nous voir aussi pour s'en repartir au Lunaire finir la nuit avec son loup-garou préféré.

Bientôt l'aube se leva et ils vinrent nous rejoindre avec les autres. James me déposa Lily dans les bras pour éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et elle s'éveilla une heure plus tard.

A peine avait-elle les yeux ouverts qu'elle me fit un doux sourire et une bise sur la joue.

Lily me regarda un moment et puis elle se pencha vers moi avec un grand sourire et, conviant Noah à cette discussion discrète, nous proposa d'apprendre aux garçons à jouer au poker. Elle savait que j'adorais ce jeu et quand elle avait commencé à gagner, en deuxième année, elle l'avait soudain prit en affection aussi. Noah accepta tout de suite, moi je n'eus pas besoin de parler pour qu'elles comprennent que je les suivais, il me suffit de tourner vers les garçons un sourire carnassier.

Sirius plissa les yeux en me voyant, Remus se mit à sourire, amusé par ce que ses sens surdéveloppés avaient capté de notre échange, et James ne calcula même pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare, toi ?

Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Noah, qui acquiesça à mon idée muette, puis dans ceux de Remus, qui se mit à rire tout seul. Ils avaient comprit et bien sûr, Lily avait pensé à ça en me proposant mon jeu préféré.

-On fait un poker ? lançai-je.

-Je sais pas, c'est quoi ? demanda James tandis que Sirius s'exclamait illico :

-Déshabilleur ou rien !

Remus fut prit d'un fou rire et alla s'asseoir en vacillant dans la tente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'étonna James. Et c'est quoi un pouquair ?

-C'est un jeu de carte, lui sourit Noah, et on va jouer dans la tente.

-Déshabilleur ou rien ! répéta Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'on va dans la tente ? lâcha Lily, acide.

Il sourit de plus belle, si c'est possible, et s'engouffra dans la tente avant tout le monde.

Quand nous y entrâmes il était déjà assit, Remus à sa gauche.

-James, viens t'asseoir là ! lança t-il en tapotant le grand matelas à sa droite.

Noah s'assit face à Remus, Lily face à James et moi, évidemment, devant Sirius.

Nous apprîmes les règles à James et Sirius – car ce dernier avait beau avoir demandé avec assurance qu'on pari nos vêtements, il ne connaissait pas les règles du jeu – et jouâmes en riant. James perdit le premier, Sirius le rejoignit bientôt dans le camp des vaincus et alors que les trois garçons se retrouvaient en boxer, Lily était encore toute habillée, Noah avait juste perdu son pull, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et moi, je venais de perdre mon haut.

-Très joli soutien-gorge, remarqua Sirius tandis que j'enlevais mon débardeur noir.

-Très joli boxer, lui souris-je en retour.

Nous continuâmes à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une véritable gagnante, qui fut Lily. Elle n'avait perdu que ses chaussures. Elle nous fit un sourire et nous nous départageâmes entre perdant. Chaque gagnant remettait ses vêtements. Le dernier en sous-vêtements aurait un gage. Noah fut la première à gagner sa place dans le camp encore restreint des épargnés. Puis ce fut le tour de Remus, de moi et finalement James réussit à s'en sortir de justesse. Sirius était le dernier en boxer et on cherchait encore le gage quand Amélia déposa un plateau de cuisine japonaise devant la tente.

-On mange, les jeunes, lança t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Lily alla prendre le plateau et j'eus un déclic.

-Je sais ! Ton gage, ça sera de rester en boxer pendant qu'on mange !

Il me sourit.

-Il est nul ton gage !

-Tu crois ? Allonge-toi, lui soufflai-je, carnassier.

Il s'exécuta sans comprendre et, une fois qu'il eut fermé les yeux, je déposai la nourriture à même son ventre et sa poitrine. Il eut un léger frisson, sûrement en sentant le froid sur sa peau toute chaude.

-Maintenant, à table ! ris-je en le montrant aux autres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tandis que Noah et Remus se plaçaient chacun d'un côté de sa poitrine, Lily se mit en face de James au niveau de ses côtes. Moi, je fus reléguée au niveau de son nombril. Nous mangeâmes tous tranquillement et puis je fis tomber un petit pot de sauce soja. Il frissonna au contact de la sauce et tressaillit quand je m'appliquai à lécher la sauce qui coulait de son nombril à sa hanche.

On était sur le matelas et on avait pas de serviettes, j'avais agis d'instinct mais quand je me relevai, Lily me lançait un regard goguenard, Remus semblait follement s'amuser – et devait rêver que Noah lui fasse pareil si j'en croyais les subtilités de son air moqueur –, James avait détourné un regard coupable – il avait dû penser l'espace d'une seconde être à la place de Sirius et Lily à la mienne – et continuait à manger du bout des lèvres et Noah me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle devait se dire "Oh ! Par Merlin ! Elle a osé !".

J'avais l'impression de la voir rejoindre Remus sur Dreamland, la planète des fantasmes et je me promis qu'un jour, je ferais tout pour que ce soit Remus qui perde.

Finalement, le moment de gêne passé, Lily m'envoya son coude dans les côtés, me sourit de toutes ses dents en me montrant le boxer de Sirius, je déposai mon pull dessus en prétextant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir froid, Remus me lança un regard amusé dans lequel je me perdais l'espace de quelques secondes qui me parurent infinies, Amélia gratta la toile de tente, entra avec Gabriel, Guillaume et David et nous proposa un jeu "action-vérité" – puéril mais très intéressant.

-C'est quoi ? demanda James, s'attirant un regard exaspéré de Lily.

-La règle est simple, sourit Amélia. On te demande ce que tu préfère – une action ou une vérité –, si tu choisis "action" on te propose de faire un truc, si tu refuse on te donne un gage – souvent encore pire –, si tu dis "vérité" on te pose une question à laquelle tu es obligé de répondre par la vérité.

-Qui peut savoir si on dit la vérité ? s'enquit Sirius, goguenard, toujours allongé avec quelques sushi sur le ventre.

Amélia lui lança un regard de biais.

-J'imagine que tu dois être un grand menteur.

-D'accord ! Je m'incline, rit-il. Je suis démasqué, je ne dirais que la vérité. De toute façon, James et Remus savent pratiquement tout de moi, ils pourront vous dire si je mens et vous me donnerez un gage !

-Vendu ! sourit David, qui semblait avoir déjà quelques idées de gages dans la tête.

Et à voir les têtes d'Amélia et Guillaume, ils n'étaient pas en reste non plus.

Nous jouâmes un long moment et puis vint de nouveau mon tour de poser une question à quelqu'un.

-James, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Qui est la personne à qui tu tiens le plus au monde ?

-Lily Evans.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, sa réponse avait fusé avec le naturel des certitudes absolues.

Il rougit, baissa les yeux et détourna la tête.

-Pardon, marmonna t-il.

-Laisse tomber, lâcha Lily d'une voix atone.

Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tais-toi, Potter ou je te flambe, souffla Lily, dont la peau si claire avait prit une teinte légèrement rose.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, puis la referma et laissa ses yeux errer sur le bord de son pull marine.

-James à toi, sourit Sirius.

James me regarda un moment et puis, sentant la question arriver, je soupirai :

-Action.

-Embrasse Noah, laissa-t-il tomber.

Il se vengeait. Ou il exauçait le vœu de Sirius, qui n'arrêtait pas de me rabattre les oreilles de ce baiser qu'il voulait absolument voir de ses propres yeux. Ou les deux.

Je regardai Noah – qui me sourit –, puis Remus – qui acquiesça imperceptiblement (je lui avais expliqué mon pacte avec moi-même d'embrasser Noah avant tout autre fille et je sentis qu'il voulait se débarrasser de ça le plus vite possible) –, Sirius – dont le sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage – et enfin Amélia, Gabriel – qui avaient l'air surpris mais pas tant que ça – et Guillaume et David – qui, eux, semblaient plutôt… curieux.

-D'accord, souris-je.

James me lança un regard surprit tandis que Guillaume se levait en nous demandant d'attendre cinq minutes.

Bientôt papa débarqua dans la tente et me lança un regard étrangement brillant.

Ah ! Les hommes ! M'enfin, ça ne me dérangeait pas dans la mesure où, de toute façon, je lui racontai toujours tout. Enfin presque...

Noah me regarda approcher avec un sourire doux, je lui souris aussi et nos deux bouches se touchèrent. Je sentis une vague de bien-être, de plaisir et de désir monter en moi, mais le grognement qui montait de la gorge de Remus, audible aux seules oreilles hypersensibles des loups-garous et leurs enfants, me dissuada d'aller plus loin. Je me détachai des lèvres douces de Noah et envoyai un sourire d'excuse à Remus. Il arrêta de gronder et soupira imperceptiblement. J'avais eu ce que je voulais et s'il avait apprécié le spectacle, il aurait préféré que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je retournai à ma place sous les regards brillants des tous les hommes de la tente et celui, plus lumineux encore, de Lily, et ce fut de nouveau à mon tour de poser les questions.

Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler une autre paire de lèvres se posa sur la mienne. Lily, douce, tendre, venait de passer une main dans mes cheveux et cherchait à capter mon souffle. Pour mieux me le voler, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle l'aspira lentement tandis que sa langue, hésitante et timide, s'immisçait entre mes lèvres. Et elle m'embrassa d'un baiser aussi tendre que passionné, plume douce au gré du vent impétueux de son manifeste désir. Et notre baiser se fit plus profond alors que je lui répondais. Je sentis sa main traverser mon dos et son bras me serrer contre elle tandis que ses doigts, mêlés à mes cheveux faisait pression sur moi pour nous rapprocher encore. Le temps s'arrêta et l'espace d'une seconde je me sentis flotter. Flotter dans l'ouragan de bonheur qui me traversa en un long frisson de plaisir. Et sa bouche, toujours plus exigeante, m'emmena flotter toujours plus haut.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge non loin de nous ne me sortit de ma douce torpeur et ne me fit reprendre conscience des silhouettes nous entourant. Alors, plume et flamme, je mis fin à notre baiser, desserrai mon étreinte sur son corps frêle et tremblant et la regardai dans les yeux une ultime fois avant de me tourner vers les autres, observateurs indiscret au silence religieux.

Reprenant contenance et souvenir, je m'en pris à Remus.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Es-tu attiré par quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

Il avait acquiescé simplement, franchement, laconique mais y avait-il besoin de plus ?

Tout le monde convint d'un sourire que non.

-Action ou vérité ? lança t-il à Noah.

-Vérité, répondit-elle comme chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait.

-Es-tu attirée par quelqu'un ?

-Oui, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Laconique et franc.

Il sourit également. Au moins c'était clair.

*

Et puis, une fois papa reparti, Gabriel fit apparaître des boissons – dont plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool – et nous jouâmes encore un moment. Nous finîmes par l'amputer de sa partie "action" et le jeu dérapa un peu.

-Qui était ta première copine ? demanda Amélia – qui avait encore tous ses esprits – à Sirius – qui commençait doucement à les perdre.

-Me souviens plus… Une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, c'est tout ce qui est sûr. Et toi ? Ton premier copain ?

-Gabriel. James, qui était ta première copine ?

James – qui, lui, commençait sérieusement à s'oublier – émit un bruit étrange entre soupir et bouderie.

-Personne. Pas un coureur, moi…

-Vas-y, te gênes pas, bave sur moi, espèce de vieux troll !

-Pfff… Stoi le troll, pauvre cabot… Mettre autant de temps pour conclure avec une fille !

-T'es bien placé pour en parler, tiens ! renifla Sirius, dédaigneux.

-Ouais, justement ! Parce que moi, Lily, elle m'aime pas, alors que toi, Lee, elle t'aime depuis looongteeeeemps ! Je conclurais pas, j'espère dans le vide, je le sais, mais moi au moins, je lui ai demandé ! On pourra pas dire que j'ai pas essayé ! Alors que toi, t'es resté planté là comme un piquet et t'as même pas eu le cran de la coincer dans un coin pour l'embrasser ! Strop nul ! T'fais pitié, Patmol ! Et ça se dit Gryffondor, hein ! Gryffondargent, ouais ! J'te passerais même pas une noise pour te réconforter, 'spèce de pauv'calmar nain retardé du popotin du courage !

Il regarda son verre vide, coula un œil un peu vitreux vers la bouteille de rhum et, d'un geste un peu incertain, l'attrapa, se versa un nouveau verre, trinqua tout seul à son propre malheur et avala cul sec. Lily n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas bougé un cil, le regard sur lui et la main dans la mienne. Et moi j'envoyai à Sirius un sourire goguenard.

-Oh ! Toi, ça va, hein ! T'es pas mieux ! s'enflamma t-il.

-Oui, mais moi je suis Serdaigle, pas Gryffondor ! C'est pas moi qui suis censée être courageuse !

Il se renfrogna en entendant sa propre phrase.

-Ouais, bah c'est bon…

-Lee, lança James en soupirant, le regard dans son verre – tous les deux vides. C'était quand ton premier baiser ?

-A quinze ans.

-Avec qui ?

-Ça te fait deux questions. A moi. Remus, c'était quand ta première fois ?

-Il y a un moment déjà.

-T'as pas répondu !

-Si, je n'ai pas répondu avec précision, mais ça compte.

-Pfff…

-Donc, à moi. Sirius, à quoi tu penses ?

-Au sexe ! ris-je.

-Je penses pas qu'à ça !

-Mon cul, oui !

-C'est le cas de le dire !

-Avoue-le, mon petit pervers chéri, que tu penses qu'à ça !

-Bah ! Si je suis _ton_ petit pervers _chéri_, je veux bien penser à tout ce que tu veux ! Mais je veux une récompense !

-Promis, je t'offrirais un nonos !

-Sale chienne !

-C'est toi le cabot, je te signales !

-Sale chatte !

-Là, c'est sûr, on fait pas plus évident !

-Oh ! Et c'est moi qui pense qu'au sexe ? Vraiment ! Je te croyais plus fine que ça !

-Bah ! Je me mets à ton niveau !

-Non, là t'es encore un peu trop haute pour mon niveau !

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, tu dis que je pense qu'à ce qui se passe dans mon pantalon ! T'es trop haute pour le savoir !

-Haaah ! T'es…

-Bah ! Arrêtes ! Tu connais !

-Eh !

-Lee ?

Mes frères me regardèrent avec des drôles de têtes. Et Amélia aussi…

-T'es plus vierge ?

-C'est pas votre tour !

-Lee !

-C'est pas votre tour, j'ai dis ! Sirius ! Réponds à Remus !

-Pfff… Dans tes rêves, démerde-toi toute seule ! T'as fais une connerie, assumes !

-C'était pas une connerie !

-Lee ?

-Quoi ?

-C'était qui ?

-Quelqu'un !

-Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Ils s'approchèrent menaçants et Remus soupira.

-C'était moi…

-Sale traître !

-Toi ? Mais…

-Mais t'es pas avec Noah ?

-C'était une veille pleine lune… fit-il sans répondre à l'insinuation.

-Remus, par les caleçons roses de Merlin, tais-toi un peu !

-Une… ? Oh ! Mais je comprends, alors ! sourit Guillaume.

-Bah quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-La veille, les trois pleines lunes et le lendemain, c'est les chaleurs chez les loups-garous ! Tous ceux qui ont des gênes de loups deviennent généralement incontrôlables quand ils rencontrent d'autres loups ! Ça s'est passé comment ?

-Guillaume !

-Quoi ? C'est normal que je demande !

-Non ! Justement, ça l'est pas !

-Allez, dis-moi ! Dans l'oreille si tu veux ! Je croyais que les grenouilles se cachaient rien entre elles ?

-T'es plus une grenouille, t'es un crapaud ! Un crapaud trop curieux !

-Ça, c'est une défense pourrie ! s'esclaffa t-il. Allez, parle ! De toute façon, tout le monde a envie de savoir et tu sais très bien qu'on saura te le faire avouer !

-On dormait ensemble, on s'est regardé, soupira de nouveau Remus.

-Remus, je te jure que je vais t'arracher les trippes et t'en faire un chapeau !

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout.

-Je vais te… !

-Pfff… Rien d'extraordinaire… Je croyais que vous vous étiez flairés à travers tout le château et que vous vous étiez battu avant ! bouda Guillaume.

-N'importe quoi ! soupirai-je à mon tour, dépitée par tant d'imbécilité.

-Bah quoi ? Ça m'est jamais arrivé !

-Justement, tais-toi !

-Oh ! Quelle revêche ! C'était si nul que ça !

-Guillaume !

-Bah quoi ?

-T'es infernal ! Tais-toi !

-Oh ! Lee ! Pour que tu me fasses une scène pareille, c'est qu'y a un truc qui va pas ! T'as eu très mal ? C'était nul ? T'as rien senti ?

-J'ai pas eu mal, j'ai tout senti et c'était vraiment très bien ! Ça te va, là ?

-Parfait ! sourit-il.

Nous repartîmes pour un tour et…

Et finalement, nous arrêtâmes de jouer – en particulier parce que, à la question "Quel est ton plus mauvais souvenir ?" un James passablement éméché répondit du tac au tac "Sirius et Remus en train de se tripoter sous la douche"… Le crépuscule nous offrit un alibi en or ! Surtout aux deux concernés…

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre et terminé.**

**Vos impressions ?**

**Prochain chapitre : XIX. Lily**


	20. Lily

Rebonjour (ou rebonsoir) tout le monde !

Je sais que j'ai été longue mais voilà le nouveau chapitre de _Marauders and Me_ !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sinon plus, au moins autant que les précédents (je le dis toujours mais je le pense ^^) et je mets un** Rating M **parce que vous allez comprendre, lol !

**Lemon, lemon, lemon ! Homophobes, âmes sensibles, amoureux des grandes valeurs hétéros, etc. passez votre chemin ! Ici, les draps couvrent une Lee qui s'aventure sur des terrains aussi doux que dangereux. Lemon Yuri en vue ! Bien, bien en vue ! **

Bonne lecture en espérant que mon lemon passera comme une lettre à la poste (=D) et qu'il ne vous laissera que de bonnes impressions (par rapport à son écriture, pas forcément aux personnages qu'il inclu).

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

**Lily**

Pour ma part je passai un moment à m'excuser devant Noah pour ce qu'elle avait apprit et pour la façon dont elle l'avait apprit. Elle me sourit tout du long et me répéta que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne la concernait pas, que c'était notre affaire à Remus et moi, que chacun avait une histoire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous en vouloir, en particulier parce que c'était finalement nos gênes qui avaient tout fait (je me retins de justesse de lui sortir "les gênes, les gênes, pas tout, non…") mais sa voix chevrotait, son sourire était un peu de travers et elle parti le rejoindre d'une démarche dangereusement vacillante qui ne devait rien à la boisson. La pauvre, elle en avait apprit beaucoup sur lui d'un seul coup.

En parlant de ça, Remus allait me devoir quelques explications : Sirius et lui en train de se tripoter sous la douche ? Il m'avait caché ça, le traître ! Décidément, ce soir, il avait parfaitement illustré les sentences "la perfection n'existe pas" et "l'habit ne fait pas le moine". Je le savais volontiers coureur – même si contrairement à son partenaire de douche supposé il savait se faire (très) discret –, je connaissais sa tendance à éluder et sa mauvaise manie de dire la vérité quand on lui posait une question. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il répondrait un jour à ma place à des questions qui, si elles nous concernaient tous les deux, ne lui étaient pas destinées et étaient posées devant public par un faux-jeton de grand frère que je m'empresserais le lendemain matin de réduire à l'état de loque pour me venger de cet interrogatoire ! Il m'aurait posé ces questions en privé, je lui aurais répondu sans faire de difficulté…

Bientôt Lily vint me chercher, me mena jusqu'au matelas aux draps blancs et me fit allonger avec la douceur d'un scrout à pétard.

-Allonge-toi et arrêtes de réfléchir !

-Comment tu veux que j'arrêtes de réfléchir alors que mon frère m'a fait avouer un truc pareil devant tout le monde, que Remus m'a prise en traître sur ce coup-là et que James a dit que lui et Sirius se tripotaient sous la douche !

-Et alors ? Pour ton frère, il n'y avait que nous, ta cousine, son futur mari et ton autre frère, tu es sauvée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour Remus, s'il avait tripoté James plutôt que Sirius, ça t'aurais moins choquée ? Il tripote son pote sous la douche, bon, c'est bien, c'est leurs affaires. Il aurait pu te le dire, bof, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment. Il tripote Sirius, eh bien, à la limite, on peut dire que vous êtes vraiment les deux moitiés d'une même âme, vu vos goûts. En plus, tu voulais te faire Noah, alors bon. L'un l'a fait, l'autre pas, tant pis pour celui qui a raté l'occasion de se faire plaisir. Après tout, le plus important, c'est qu'il ait prit son pied, non ? Si tu avais pu sauter sur Noah tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter, c'est sûr, alors si l'un a fait des avances à l'autre et que ce dernier y a répondu, grand bien leur fasse ! De toute façon, Sirius irait se fourrer n'importe où ! Tant qu'ils ne font pas ça une nuit de pleine lune, ça reste acceptable. Il faut juste que ça ne tombe pas dans la zoophilie.

-Lily, t'es vraiment…

-Dégueulasse ? J'imagine que tu déteints sur moi. En attendant, reste allongée et détends-toi un peu.

Elle avait soufflé cette dernière phrase à mon oreille et je me rendis compte que mon chemisier était entièrement ouvert sur mon soutien-gorge noir à rubans rouges, que mon pantalon à pince noir gisait au pied du matelas – hors de ma portée immédiate -, que ma baguette n'apparaissait plus dans mon champ de vision et que ses mains, douces et chaudes, étaient dans mon dos en train de défaire l'attache dudit précédent soutien-gorge. Et ses lèvres glissaient doucement le long de mon cou en une caresse sensuelle et électrisante.

-Sirius a raison, ton soutien-gorge est très beau, souffla t-elle en se redressant. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tu as la culotte qui va avec et qu'il suffit de tirer (elle attrapa le bout de l'un des rubans rouge qui faisait le tour de ladite culotte et tira lentement dessus), comme ça, pour t'avoir à sa merci.

-Lily ? m'inquiétai-je. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, sourit-elle avec douceur. Tu as embrassé Noah et maintenant j'aimerai finir ce qu'on a commencé sous la douche.

Je la regardai, interloquée et elle partit d'un rire doux.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Cette fois, c'est toi qui me regardes bizarrement !

-Lily, tu… enfin, je veux dire…

-Est-ce que j'ai viré de bord ? Non, je ne crois pas, mais comment je pourrais le savoir puisque je n'ai jamais testé les hommes ? Tout ce qui importe, à cet instant, c'est que c'est toi que je vise !

-Tu me vises ?

-Oui, et j'atteints toujours ma cible.

-James dit la même chose.

-Peut-être mais dans mon cas, c'est vrai.

Et elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Le contact doux de ses lèvres fut d'abord une caresse furtive puis, à mesure que sa main remontait mon bras et venait se nicher dans mon cou, la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne s'accentua et, me privant de mon souffle, elle m'offrit le sien, la bouche entrouverte et puis sa langue pointa timidement et je lui rendis sa caresse. Nos bouches se scellèrent et, nos souffles mêlés, nos mains prirent vie et je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncer plus encore dans mes cheveux tandis que son autre main montait doucement de ma taille à ma poitrine. Et je perdis la notion des choses extérieures sous cet incroyable baiser. Je me retrouvai allongée et mes mains frôlèrent sa peau, défirent fébrilement les boutons de son chemisier, passèrent sous le tissu, remontèrent vers sa poitrine et je la fis basculer sur le dos. Elle me regarda un moment et puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage et les lumières extérieures s'éteignirent. Seul le feu qui brûlait à quelques mètres de notre tente éclairait encore la caverne, caressant de la lumière de ses flammes nos corps à demi-nus. Je la déshabillai. Une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur un de ses seins, j'embrassai l'autre, le caressai du bout des lèvres, en agaçai la pointe de la pointe de la langue, la mordillai. Et je la sentie se cambrer sous mes attentions, le souffle court. J'imaginai ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte et mes doigts descendirent de ses cheveux, caressant la peau de ses côtes, de sa taille, de sa hanche, de son ventre. Je descendis lentement, rivière de baisers légers, vers la douce toison rousse qui terminait son ventre. Je m'y plongeai et ses longues mains fines s'entremêlèrent à mes mèches de feu. Je l'entendis pousser un gémissement de plaisir tandis que je caressai son intimité du bout des doigts et de la langue, y apposai une multitude de petits baisers et m'emparai doucement du bouton de rose de son plaisir. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans mes cheveux et son corps se cambra un peu plus contre ma bouche. Une main caressant sa hanche, son ventre, ses cuisses, l'autre se promenant sur son sein, en excitant la pointe, revenant à son intimité, la cajolant du bout des doigts, ma bouche suçotant doucement le centre de son plaisir et repartant vers la peau douce de sa poitrine, la caresser encore. Et puis, je la sentis se tendre et mes mains tressautèrent sur son beau corps prit des convulsions de l'orgasme. Je fis durer ce plaisir aussi longtemps que je pus et, quand elle se détendit sous ma bouche et mes doigts, je me redressai et cherchai son souffle. Nos bouches se scellèrent de nouveau et je m'allongeai tandis qu'elle me rendait tout le plaisir que je lui avais donné, sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains et ses longs cheveux caressant mon corps, plumes sur ma peau si sensible à leur contact. Glissant, frôlement intense au tracé incandescent, oubliant l'hésitation, la timidité de ses premiers émois, elle alla, douce et suave, au bas de mon ventre. Et, oubliant tout, je me laissai aller à ces sensations voluptueuses, emportée par le tourbillon enivrant du plaisir, les doigts dans ses cheveux. L'ouragan de l'orgasme déferla en moi en vague successives.

*

Quand je repris mes esprits, Lily, allongée près de moi, souriait tendrement, une main caressant mon ventre.

-De retour ? me demanda t-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire et elle se redressa sur un coude.

-Dis-moi, comment est Remus au lit ?

-Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me demandait, là ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Eh bien, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai réfléchis à la soirée et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'avais pas parlé de tes nuits avec Remus. Tu m'as parlé en détail de la manière dont tu as perdue ta virginité, tu m'as expliqué ce que je ne comprenais pas sur ce "Loup" qui reste enfoui en vous jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune arrive ou que vous ayez une colère vraiment forte – comme Remus contre Sirius ou toi contre ton petit cousin – et qui provoque chez vous des réactions parfois un peu étrange. Je vous ai vu, tous les deux, dominés par votre Loup et je crois volontiers que si l'avoir en vous vous offre bien des avantages, cela a aussi des inconvénients parfois non négligeables, comme cette fameuse première nuit avec Remus.

» Mais après ce soir-là, où tu m'as parlé de tout ça avec ton habituel sens – inexistant – du tabou, tu ne m'as plus dit un mot sur vous, sur vos nuits. Tu sais, tu es la seule qui me parle avec autant de facilité. Tout le monde voit en moi Lily-pette-sec et on ne me parle que de cours, de devoirs et de règlement. Parle-moi un peu de toutes ces choses que tu sais et que j'ignore, raconte-moi tes expériences, les lacunes que Remus t'a aidées à combler, ce que tu savais, ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il t'a apprit et ce que tu as ressenti. Détaille-moi ce plaisir que je ne connais pas.

Je lui souris et commençai alors un récit détaillé de mes nuits avec Remus. Je lui racontai les petits ratés et les grands moments de félicité, la regardai sourire ou acquiescer, lui mimai les positions que nous avions prises et les gestes qu'il m'avait apprit, lui accordai que bien des fois il avait guidé mes mains, que souvent, il m'avait soufflé des astuces pour lui donné plus de plaisir, qu'une fois, sur ma demande insistante, il m'avait même montré comment lui-même faisait quand il était seul. Et je lui avouai que, plusieurs fois, _de ma propre initiative_, et j'insistai sur ce point, j'avais pris l'apparence de Noah. Chaque fois il m'avait sourit, caressé les cheveux et m'avait demandé de redevenir moi.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda t-elle, intriguée.

-Parce qu'il veut que la première fois avec elle – s'il en a l'occasion – soit avec la vraie et non la fausse que je lui crée.

-Il est vraiment parfait ! souffla-t-elle, surprise.

-Tu crois ? Est-ce que la bestialité fait parti des critères de la perfection ? souris-je.

-La… Bestialité ?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'il était toujours doux comme un agneau ? Tu rêves, ma grande ! m'esclaffai-je. Au début, oui, il était tout doux, tendre comme pas deux, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qu'il avait peur de casser ! Et puis il a dû se rendre compte que je ne me brisais pas en mille morceaux alors il a accéléré l'allure progressivement. Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre, alors j'imagine qu'il devait avoir besoin de se défouler un peu, des fois !

-C'est…

-Très bon, je t'assure, lui souris-je de nouveau. Tu sais, la vitesse a du bon aussi.

Elle me regarda intensément et acquiesça.

-Je te crois.

-Tu crois à quoi ? demanda une voix à l'extérieur de la tente.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'exclamai-je tandis que Lily rejetai les draps sur nous et qu'il entrait avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

-Je venais voir si ça allait, sourit-il. Manifestement je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter pour vous.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour _nous_ ? ironisa Lily. Dis plutôt que tu t'inquiétais pour _toi_ ! Tu avais peur qu'elle me préfère à toi ! Eh bien, tu vois, c'est fait !

Et voilà, elle reprenait sa carapace et la douce, la tendre, la vraie Lily, qui me regardait de ses grands yeux verts intense au regard franc et pur, se cachait loin derrière son impossible armure.

-Je vois ça, sourit-il de plus belle. J'imagine sans difficulté ce qui vous a amené à être nues sous ce drap à moitié transparent. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Crève, crapaud !

-Pas avant que tu ais succombée à mon charme irrésistible.

-Jamais !

-C'est ce que je dis, je vivrais longtemps ! rit-il.

Lily lui sortis une affreuse grimace qui déforma son beau visage et il s'assit sur le matelas.

-Dis-moi, Flammèche, je peux me joindre à vous ? me souffla-t-il, charmeur.

-Quand les trolls sentiront la rose, Black, lui soufflai-je à mon tour, enjôleuse.

Il éclata de rire et s'allongea sur le drap entre nous deux.

-C'est James qui ne va pas être content !

-Et où est-ce qu'il a son mot à dire le bigorneau tétraplégique ? grogna Lily.

Je regardai un instant son beau visage et puis, douce, tendre, je caressai sa peau. Elle me regarda et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Tiens ! s'exclama alors Sirius. C'est quoi ce… Oh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas une culotte ? Mais à qui appartient donc cette superbe petite culotte ?

Le regard pétillant et le sourire carnassier, il tenait du bout des doigts un ruban rouge suivi de son morceau de coton noir qui, pour être franche, à même la peau, ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et cueillit en souriant de plus belle le soutien-gorge qui allait avec.

-Lee, vraiment, je savais que tu avais bon goût, mais là, tu m'impressionne ! C'est très sexy tout ça. Tu ne veux pas parader avec pour moi ?

-Pervers ! grimaça Lily.

-Non, Black, fis-je à Sirius en passant la main dans les cheveux de Lily pour l'apaiser, je ne "paraderais" pas devant toi avec mes seuls sous-vêtements.

-Dommage ! En même temps, je ne suis pas Lunard, moi, je n'y vois rien dans le noir et en dehors de la vague lumière des flammes, j'y vois que dalle ! D'ailleurs ! On parle de Lunard ! Il grogne encore contre James ! rit-il.

-Je le comprends.

-Bah ! C'est rien ! On s'est tripoté sous la douche, c'est pas la mort ! Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe !

-Alors c'était vrai ? souffla Lily.

-Ben ouais, tu croyais quoi ? James dit n'importe quoi quand il est bourré mais tout ce qu'il dit est vrai ! C'est bien le problème des fois !

-Tu es vraiment…

-Oh ! Je t'en pris, Lily ! Ce ne sont que des gestes ! On s'est tripoté, oui et alors ? La douche est un endroit parfait pour ça, ça efface les traces !

-Répugnant…

Il se mit à rire devant sa nouvelle grimace et passa une main dans mon dos.

-Dis-moi, toi, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

-J'ai su m'occuper, lui souris-je.

-J'ai vu ça ! rit-il de nouveau. C'était bien au moins ?

-Plus que ça, même !

-A ce point-là ? Eh ben ! J'aimerai bien y assister un jour !

-Et moi j'aimerai bien te pendre au Saule Cogneur, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, ricana Lily.

-Sirius, arrête ta main là où elle est où je te jure que tu ne pourras plus t'en servir pendant un temps certain, lui soufflai-je, conspiratrice.

Il me fit un sourire amusé et descendit encore un peu, atteignant le début de mes fesses.

-Elle t'a dit d'arrêter ! s'énerva Lily en lui enfonçant la tête dans le matelas d'une claque retentissante.

Il la releva en souriant et me fit une grimace comique.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse, la petite pucelle !

-La petite pucelle, elle va te rendre eunuque si tu continues !

Et de lui remettre la tête dans le matelas, mais d'un coup de poing envoyé de toutes ses forces.

Heureusement pour Sirius, elle n'avait pas de force !

Il éclata de rire, le visage encore enfouie dans le tissu et sa main remonta jusqu'à se poser sur mon épaule.

-Quelle petite violente ! Je me résigne !

-Sors d'ici ! vociféra-t-elle.

-Je veux d'abord avoir ma réponse !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu crois à quoi ?

-Au fait que Remus est le meilleur des amants ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Le meilleur, je ne sais pas, mais il est très bon, ça je suis d'accord ! rit-il en sortant de la tente.

-Ergh ! Il me dégoûte ! grimaça Lily.

Je me mis à rire et l'embrassai.

-Tu sais, ça n'est pas si différent de nous deux.

-Mmpff…

Je lui souris et m'allongeai de nouveau, bien décidée à me rendormir.

Elle me regarda un moment et puis, avec un sourire, elle se lova contre moi et, le drap dénudant un peu son épaule, s'assoupie immédiatement. Je la regardai un moment et finit par sombrer aussi.

*

Je me réveillai un moment plus tard, Lily toujours serrée contre moi, entourée de mes amis, de mes frères – les jumeaux y compris -, de mon père, Amélia, Adelina et leurs fiancés et tous nous fixaient – Lily, qui dormait encore, et moi –, d'aucuns avec des sourires (Sirius, Remus, Noah, Guillaume, David, papa, Amélia, Gabriel et Raphael), les autres avec sérieux.

-Bonjour, me lancèrent ensemble Sirius, Remus, Guillaume, David, Amélia et Gabriel.

Noah me sourit de plus belle tandis que papa venait s'asseoir près de nous. Il me fit un demi-sourire du coin de sa bouche fine au pli depuis si longtemps devenu sévère et, posant une main sur la mienne, m'interrogea du regard.

J'acquiesçai, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait savoir, et son regard s'illumina, la grotte blanche tout entière condensée dans ses yeux bleus.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et ressorti en se retenant à grand peine de danser et de sautiller comme un gosse. Les jumeaux le regardèrent sortir, me fixèrent quelques instant et s'en allèrent sans rien dire, sombres. Adelina entraîna Raphael à leur suite et Guillaume et David, après s'être eux aussi fait confirmer la teneur de ma nuit, partirent en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant Remus, Noah et James.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de me fusiller de ses beaux yeux chocolat.

-Tu abuses, Lee ! me fustigea t-il. Tu sais bien que je suis fou d'elle ! Tu aurais pu éviter ! Je sais que j'ai autant de chance de sortir avec elle que de mourir de la main de Merlin, mais quand même !

-James, a…

-Potter, occupe-toi de ton cul, tu as bien assez à faire ! marmonna Lily en se redressant, le drap serré contre sa poitrine. Je ne t'ai rien demandé et ton avis est aussi précieux pour moi que le calmar du lac ! C'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus, ne t'en prends pas à elle ! Tu es infernal, hein ? Tu ne veux rien comprendre !

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux en un bras de fer intense et puis, battu, il baissa le regard et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la tente, une tristesse sans nom sur son doux visage.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si dure, murmurai-je à Lily.

Elle me regarda, interloqué et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais il…

-Lily, regarde-le, soufflai-je en tournant son beau visage vers lui. Regarde-le, juste une seconde, imagine-toi juste une seconde qu'il a un cœur et que ce cœur est entièrement tien. Rien ne saurait l'empêcher de t'aimer et de chercher à te séduire. Tu auras beau le rejeter il ne renoncera pas, parce que tu es la seule femme au monde qu'il veut. Il a besoin de toi. Parce que c'est ça, l'Amour, c'est être l'esclave de son cœur, ne rien pouvoir contre lui ni contre la personne qu'on aime. Il a besoin de toi pour vivre, le seul fait d'être près de toi le rend plus heureux que quoi que ce soit d'autre mais l'Amour c'est aussi toujours en vouloir plus, toujours avoir besoin de plus. Donne une main à l'Amour et il te prendra le bras. James n'a plus rien. Tout est à toi. Tout ce qu'il est est tien. Il mourrait pour un regard de toi, il tuerait pour un sourire de toi. Il dort avec la photo que j'ai prise de toi à Noël l'année dernière et il murmure ton nom dans son sommeil. Tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux, tu n'arriverais pas à le faire renoncer, parce que sans toi, il n'est rien.

» Mais là, Lily, regarde son visage, regarde la peine immense qu'il reflète. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut copier si facilement, une émotion aussi forte. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière et laisse-lui juste une fissure. Juste une. Je ne veux pas perdre l'un de vous mais je refuse de voir de nouveau cette expression sur son visage. Plus jamais. Quoi qu'il puisse t'en coûter, je refuse catégoriquement que cette expression s'affiche de nouveau sur ses traits. Tu m'entends, Lily ? Plus jamais.

-Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que je me plis à vos quatre volontés pour vous faire plaisir ?

-Non, juste que tu arrêtes d'être aussi dure avec lui. Sois avec tous comme tu es avec moi.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon, rien. Je te l'ai dis, je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il est hors de question qu'il retrouve un jour l'expression qu'il a maintenant.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui au moment où une larme perlait sur sa joue à la barbe naissante. Unique, elle n'eut pas de petite sœur, mais en dit plus sur sa douleur qu'un millier de ses sœurs n'auraient su le faire.


	21. Miracles

Enfin de retour avec la suite, voilà le chapitre XX de Marauders and Me

Merci à toutes et tous mes lectrices et lecteurs mais plus encore à toutes et tous mes revieweuses et revieweurs.

Merci donc à **lilichoco**, **valabo**, **Lulu**, **EloBlack**, **Félicis3 **et **Julien**.

**Valabo **: eh oui, on comprend mieux la remarque de Nyny's en lisant le chapitre précédent.

**Félicis3 **: je te remercie (encore ^^) de m'avoir laissé un commentaire aussi honnête et franc. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ça et vais tenter de le corriger dans la suite non encore écrite de la fic' - en espérant y arriver un peu. Et pour ce qui est du fantasme personnel, je ne sais pas, sans doute, inconsciemment, loin dans les limbes de mon esprit tordu, tout cela n'est-il qu'un immense et dégénéré fantasme. Bah, je vais finir ce fantasme-là et en créer un autre moins débridé - si si, je peux faire ça XD.

Pour ce chapitre, pas de lemon, pas de rating-M, juste des miracles et le sourire de Lee ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

**Miracles**

James ne parla plus de la journée. Le regard triste et le visage fermé, il regardait à terre, ne souriait plus.

Quand oncle Ennio nous annonça qu'on avait quatre heures pour dormir avant de repartir, il ne bougea pas, enfermé dans sa douleur, et s'endormit là où il était assit, loin des autres. Remus et Sirius s'allongèrent au pied du matelas, à mi-chemin entre Lily, Noah, moi et James. Ils s'assoupirent tous sans demander leur reste.

Mais moi, je fus incapable de dormir. Et je n'essayai d'ailleurs pas. J'avais trop mal pour ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point mon ignorance était grande et sa douleur profonde. Je l'avais vu avoir des pensées coupables sur le couple que Noah et moi formions, Remus m'avait dit avoir surprit des bruits suspects la nuit en provenance de son lit après quelque scène un peu suggestive avec Nana, j'avais entendu Sirius et ses insinuations mais jamais je n'avais pensé lui faire aussi mal.

Il devait bien se douter qu'il ne serait pas le premier petit ami de Lily, non ? A bien y réfléchir, il la connaissait si peu. La seule chose qu'il connaissait d'elle c'était la rigidité et la froideur qu'elle montrait à la grande majorité des gens à l'école.

Il ne connaissait pas la Lily de cette matinée de Noël où j'avais pris la photo qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, il ne savait pas comment elle était en dehors de Poudlard, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et se vautrer dans la neige en riant comme une gamine, il ne soupçonnait même pas toutes les bêtises que nous avions pu faire, toutes les deux, durant les vacances, ces cinq dernières années. Il ne connaissait que Lily-pette-sec. La vraie Lily lui était une parfaite inconnue. La Lily de Poudlard ne sortirait pas avec des garçons, aucun, jamais, parce qu'ils l'empêcheraient d'étudier à sa guise.

Ma Lily, en revanche, avait le béguin pour des apollons tous les jours. Toutes les trois minutes, au fil de nos balades, elle me soufflait des remarques très obligeantes à l'oreille à l'endroit des jeunes hommes qui passaient sur les plages ou dans les rues. Elle gloussait et rougissait au moindre compliment desdits jeunes hommes, riait pour n'importe quoi et était casse-cou comme pas deux. Elle grimpait aux arbres comme un singe, courait partout comme une dératée, faisait des grimaces comiques aux enfants qui passaient, portait des mini-jupes et des hauts courts, qui laissaient voir son ventre plat et dégageaient sa taille fine. Ma Lily était la joie de vivre incarnée. Mais c'était ma Lily, personne d'autre ne connaissait cette part d'elle. Sa propre sœur, que j'avais rencontrée une fois, ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être turbulente.

Elle était toujours à les fustiger mais, plus que moi, plus que Noah ou Remus, Lily était une vraie Maraudeuse. Elle avait ça dans le sang. A bien y regarder, outre le courage, elle était la seule qui avait vraiment sa place à Gryffondor. Noah était trop rêveuse, Remus trop intellectuel et James et Sirius trop paresseux. Remus aurait pu sans difficulté devenir un Serdaigle, cinq ans plus tôt, quant à Noah, James et Sirius, ils semblaient d'apparence tout désignés pour intégrer Poufsouffle. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous à Gryffondor, elle y comprit et là où elle aurait dut sympathiser avec eux, il y avait eu Severus.

Severus, le pauvre Severus à l'enfance trouble, aux connaissances obscures, au physique ingrat et qui, à cause de son amitié avec elle, avait attiré les foudres de James et donc de Sirius. Severus qui, depuis toujours, vouait à Lily un véritable culte, un amour inconditionnel. Severus qui, Serpentard, s'était interdit de lui avouer ses sentiments. Severus qui aurait voulu l'avoir toujours à ses côtés mais qui, maladresse de langage ou problème de conscience, l'avait à tout jamais perdue. Severus qu'elle avait défendue jusqu'au bout, qu'elle avait apprécié jusqu'au bout, qu'elle pleurait encore parfois.

Il y avait eu Severus et elle avait rejeté les Maraudeurs, par acquis de conscience, avait apprit à les haïr et, même après en avoir perdu le prétexte, continuait à se cacher derrière ses faux-semblants, ses idées préconçues, ses anciennes haines.

Je pensai à tout cela durant ces quatre heures et cherchait quoi dire à James. Mais je ne trouvai rien.

Nous finîmes par partir et je ne savais toujours pas comment m'excuser.

Nous passâmes la plus grande partie du voyage dans un silence quasiment complet, Remus et Sirius respectait la douleur de James, Noah et moi, respections leur respect et Lily refusait de me décrocher un mot depuis que je l'avais rabattu à cause de la tristesse de James.

Guillaume et David papillonnèrent plusieurs fois autour de nous mais comprirent bien vite qu'ils seraient incapables de dissoudre l'ambiance de deuil qui régnait indubitablement dans le groupe.

Papa nous rejoignit alors que nous sortions de la grotte blanche. Nous remontions à la surface quand il m'attrapa par le bras et m'obligea à rester en arrière.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Il était dur et un frisson glacé passa le long de mon dos.

Quand tout le monde fut passé, il attendit encore que les pas s'éloignent et m'entraîna dans une petite cavité où il y avait juste assez de place pour nous deux. Je me retrouvai à moitié collé contre lui et pus sentir sa colère.

-J'ai appris quelques petites choses, c'est fou ce que les jumeaux peuvent être bavard quand quelque chose ne leur plait pas !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Lee. Je sentais que tu me cachais quelque chose mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu éviterais de me parler d'un sujet aussi important ! Je suis ton père, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile de m'en parler, j'imagine bien, tu savais que ça me mettrait en rage et tu avais raison, mais ça n'empêche que tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Précise, papa, s'il te plait.

Pour la première fois depuis des années ma voix faiblissait et chevrotait devant mon père.

Il me regarda un moment en silence, comme s'il répugnait à me répondre et puis, il grogna.

-Je sais que tu n'es plus vierge.

-Je vais les tuer !

-C'est déjà fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas à eux de me dire des trucs pareils. C'est à toi. Tu ne l'as pas fait et je suis vexé, tu me connais, mais ça me passera, comme toujours. C'était qui ?

Il ne savait pas ça ? Les jumeaux avaient éludés les détails ? Ils racontaient vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient ! Ils lui avaient sorti ça rien que pour le faire enrager ! Quels gros… !

-Papa, tu vas le tuer, je le sais, soupirai-je.

-Lee, je me doutais bien que ça arriverait un jour et j'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas m'en prendre physiquement aux hommes que tu fréquenterais.

Bon, s'il avait promit à maman, personne ne courait le moindre risque.

-Jure-le-moi aussi.

Il grogna de nouveau et mon regard rencontra le sien.

-Je le jure, souffla-t-il et je senti qu'il jurait à maman plus qu'à moi.

Comme toujours, il s'était perdu dans mes yeux comme il se perdait dans les siens. Il avait confondu, éperdu, ma mère et moi. Et je le laissais faire. Toujours. Si cela pouvait alléger sa peine…

Il finit par sortir de son rêve et s'ébroua.

-Je le jure, répéta-t-il en baissant les yeux d'un air fautif.

Comment un homme aussi impressionnant, comment un homme aussi fermé au monde, aux autres et à lui-même pouvait-il s'abîmer à ce point dans l'amour ? Comment un homme aussi dur et aussi caparaçonné que lui pouvait-il s'abandonner à une femme au point de n'être plus rien sans elle ? Comment l'Indifférence pouvait-elle à ce point se lier à l'Amour ? Comment un homme pouvait-il à ce point aimer une femme ? Comment un homme pouvait-il se perdre à ce point en perdant la femme qu'il aime ? Seul son amour pour maman et ma ressemblance avec elle le tenait encore debout. Sa jambe à demi-infirme, c'était lui, maman était le reste de son corps, de son cœur qui battait encore dans sa poitrine, à ses yeux qui voyait encore le monde, ses poumons qui respirait encore, à sa main, accrochée à sa canne et le bras qui la soutenait. Depuis six ans, maman était en lui, en chacun de ses gestes, en chacune de ses cellules, en chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses paroles rejetait l'hypothèse de sa mort, encore et encore. Comment arrivait-il à vivre comme ça ? Comment survivait-il ?

Mes yeux se brouillèrent à ces pensées et il posa une main apaisante sur ma tête.

-Ne pleures pas, Lee, si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais.

J'hoquetai un moment et me jetai dans ses bras.

-Comment tu fais ? bredouillai-je et il comprit.

-L'espoir, Allumette. L'espoir et toi. Tu lui ressemble tellement. Chaque fois que je te vois j'ai l'impression de la voir. Mais ce n'est jamais elle alors je continu à vivre pour avoir un jour l'occasion de la revoir, de revoir celle qui un jour, trente ans plus tôt, m'a donné une raison de vivre. Celle qui, il y aura bientôt dix-sept ans m'a offert une réplique parfaite d'elle, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait disparaître trop tôt et que voir son visage m'aiderait à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse. Les autres me ressemblent tous, il n'y a que toi. David aussi mais c'est un homme et il n'a pas les yeux verts. Les siens sont un mélange de nous deux, d'un bleu-vert que je n'aurais jamais cru possible mais ce ne sont pas ses yeux. Et pourtant, si je vois ta mère en toi, c'est toi que je vois aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas que la réplique de ta mère, tu es toi et je ne me remets pas qu'elle m'ait fait un si beau cadeau. Tu as son corps et nos caractères. Tu es nous. Et tu ressembles d'autant plus à ta mère qu'elle est métamorphomage.

Il me fit un sourire triste et incertain à cette évocation et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui avouer.

-Je l'ai vu, papa, soufflai-je, murmure de l'Espérance.

Il me regarda un moment, suffoqué par la détresse.

-Où ? finit-il par murmurer.

-Dans le parc de Poudlard. Je… je te jure que je ne mens pas, je l'ai vu… Elle était dans le parc… Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit avec une sorte de pressentiment et je me suis approché de la fenêtre et elle était là, en plein milieu du parc. Au début je n'y croyais pas mais elle s'est tournée vers moi et j'ai croisé son regard. Je ne me suis pas trompée, papa, c'était elle, je ne me suis pas trompée, je ne peux pas m'être trompée, c'était elle ! Je t'en pris, crois-moi, papa ! C'était elle, je n'ai pas rêvé, je te le jure !

Il me regardait, éperdu.

-Tu… tu es sûre, Lee ?

-Oui, j'en suis certaine, papa, crois-moi, je t'en pris, je ne suis pas folle, je…

-Je te crois, Lee, je te crois… souffla-t-il avant de partir en courant malgré sa canne.

Je le suivis et, alors que tout le monde prenait tranquillement un verre dans le salon d'oncle Luca et tante Livia, papa passa comme une flèche et, prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il disparut pour la maison d'Amélia. Je lançai un regard affolé à mes frères et quand ils se levèrent pour me rejoindre, tout le monde les suivit. Je disparus à mon tour dans la cheminée et arrivai dans le salon d'Amélia. Bientôt, tout le monde était amassé dans la pièce et on entendait papa hurler le nom d'Aphrodite dans toute la maison.

La chatte sauta du haut du buffet et miaula pour signaler sa présence. Papa revint en trombe et l'attrapa, lâchant sa canne dans sa hâte.

Il regarda ma chatte dans les yeux, ces yeux vert-jaune qui m'avaient toujours fascinés et soudain, jetant Aphrodite dans les airs, il pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança un sort à la lumière verte.

-PAPA ! NON ! hurlai-je horrifiée.

Mais mon cri se perdit dans la stupeur et la douleur. Maman se tenait devant nous dans une robe d'un blanc diaphane, sa peau si claire se fondant dans la couleur du tissu. Tout ce temps elle avait été si près de nous et elle n'avait jamais fait un pas, elle n'était jamais venue vers nous. Je regardai papa, sur le visage de qui se battait la douleur et la joie, la tristesse et le bonheur, le remord et le regret.

-Ça fait si longtemps, dit-il dans un souffle.

Et puis il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Les bras serrés autour de la taille de maman, la tête posé contre son ventre, il laissa échapper six ans de peine, de douleur, de solitude et d'espérance. Sa carapace se craquela, son barrage contre ses émotions se fissura et il laissa s'enfuir six ans d'enfer en sanglots incoercibles.

J'entendis gémir à côté de moi et Gemma, la jumelle de maman, devenue si dure après sa disparition, s'effondra en larmes. Tantes Livia et Laetizia s'effondrèrent aussi tandis qu'oncle Enzo, immobile, laissait l'eau couler de son cœur enfin réparé en remerciant les dieux.

Les jumeaux, derrière maman, ne sentait pas couler leurs larmes.

Rosa, Eva, Lorrella, Bettina et Lorinda, les filles de Laetizia, Ornella, Eglantina et Honorina, les filles de Gemma, Adelina, Amélia, Gwendalina et Loredana, les filles de Livia s'effondrèrent les une après les autres en sanglots.

Guillaume et David m'entourèrent et je m'écroulai à mon tour, pleurant et riant à moitié.

Merlin et tous les dieux du monde, merci ! Oh ! Merci ! Merci !

Et puis, d'un seul coup Serena cria. Un cri déchirant qui nous stoppa tous. Pliée en deux elle se tenait le ventre en respirant rapidement, un liquide poisseux à ses pieds.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et elle cria de nouveau de douleur.

-C'est le bébé, souffla oncle Guatiero. C'est le bébé ! Le travail a commencé, s'affola-t-il. Merlin ! C'est le bébé ! Merlin ! Oh ! Par Merlin !

Laetizia, en bonne ainée, passa par la cheminée et ramena vite la valise qui trônait dans l'entrée de la maison de Serena et Guatiero et nous nous dirigeâmes tous d'un même pas surexcité vers la porte, maman entraînant papa par la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'attrapa la main et j'attrapai celle de Sirius, mais mes petites jambes n'étaient pas très rapides et il me souleva pour m'emporter plus vite à la suite des futurs parents et ma main se referma sur celle de Remus tandis que ma mère lâchait l'autre en riant et y mettait celle de Lily. Devant moi je vis Remus attraper Noah et James prendre Lily dans ses bras à la volée et nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur des hippogriffes tandis qu'à l'avant de notre incroyable cortège volait un carrosse tiré par de superbes pégases à la robe d'une blancheur surnaturelle.

Assit contre moi, dans mon dos, me retenant d'un bras, la main dans les plumes du cou du majestueux animal que nous montions, Sirius. Devant moi, papa, agrippant maman d'un bras ferme, le visage enfouie dans ses cheveux de flammes, à mes côtés, Lily et Noah, les yeux écarquillés autant par la jubilation que par l'horreur, James et Remus, tenant d'une poigne de fer les femmes qu'ils aimaient, le sourire béat et les yeux pétillants d'excitation et d'adrénaline. Mes frères, non loin, dont les larmes se perdaient dans la nuit emportées par la gifle du vent sur leurs visages. Et tous les autres nous entourant.

Nous arrivâmes vite à l'hôpital magique La Santa Maria, nous nous posâmes tous dans l'immense jardin où tous les gens de l'hôpital qui le pouvaient accouraient pour voir le spectacle d'une quinzaine d'hippogriffes atterrissant à la suite d'un carrosse tiré par des pégases. Un tel évènement était si rare !

Mais déjà oncle Guatiero fendait la foule en hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence.

Bientôt, un grand homme blond aux incroyables yeux bleus arriva et emporta Serena sur une civière et nous envahîmes la salle d'attente.

*

Au bout d'une dizaine d'heure, le médecin revint et nous annonça avec un sourire immense que le bébé et la maman allaient à merveille et que c'était une petite fille.

Une immense clameur s'éleva de notre communauté, retentit dans tout l'hôpital et Guatiero, moitié hurlant, moitié pleurant de joie, se dirigea d'un pas vacillant vers la chambre de sa femme.

Maman, accrochée aux bras de papa, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'il répétait sans cesse que c'était un miracle, que tout était un miracle, que la vie était un miracle et que les dieux existaient sans doute, finalement.

Amélia un peu plus loin, demandait au médecin, anxieuse, si tante Serena et le bébé pourraient sortir juste une journée pour le mariage, le lendemain. Il lui dit quelque chose et un sourire s'épanouie sur les lèvres de la future mariée. Elle reste un moment dans sa béatitude et puis, d'un seul coup, se retourna et courut se jeter dans les bras de Gabriel, qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Même Adelina, la plus austère de la famille, pleurait de joie dans les bras de Raphael.

Une liesse incommensurable avait prit au cœur toute la famille et quand Alan et Myra arrivèrent, à quatorze heures, dans la villa d'Oncle Enzo chez qui se déroulaient tous les préparatifs du double mariage, elle n'était pas retombée.

Quand Myra vit maman, elle s'évanouie et fut rattrapée de justesse par Alan, qui la déposa doucement à terre avant de se planter devant maman et de lui décocher une gifle retentissante. Maman la reçut sans un mot alors que papa s'approchait de son fils pour lui rendre l'affront. Mais maman tandis la main vers lui et il s'arrêta, perdit d'un seul coup toute velléité envers mon frère et la prit dans ses bras.

Une fois que Myra fut réveillée et qu'Alan se fut calmé, maman nous invita tous à nous asseoir autour d'elle. Elle s'excusa pour tout ce que son absence avait créé et détruit et puis elle me prit dans ses bras, fit asseoir Sirius à sa droite et regarda Remus, Lily, Noah et James avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers le reste de la famille.

-Il y a six ans, expliqua t-elle avec un sérieux soudain, des mangemorts sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont enlevée et m'ont amenée à leur maître. Voldemort voulait que je rejoigne les rangs de ses esclaves à cause de ma maîtrise parfaite sur mon Loup, supérieure à celle de Fenrir Greyback. En effet, comme lui, je ne fais qu'un avec mon Loup et suis capable de me transformer à volonté quelque soit la phase de la lune. Il voulait se servir de cette capacité pour effrayer les foules. J'ai refusé et ai réussi, je ne sais par quel miracle, à m'enfuir, mais, alors que j'allais sortir de sa vue, il m'a lancé un sort de magie noire : je resterais à jamais dans l'apparence que j'avais pris pour lui échapper. C'était bien sûr celle de l'angora blanc qui est venu, un matin, miauler à votre porte et que vous avez nommez Aphrodite.

» Mais Voldemort est ignorant sur bien des choses et sa maîtrise de la magie noire ne lui offre qu'une vue restreinte sur la vérité de la magie. Je suis devenue ton familier, ma chérie, me sourit-elle, en espérant que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall sauraient quoi faire. Et j'avais raison. Ils ont réussit à transformer le sort de tel façon que j'ai pu reprendre forme humaine l'espace de quelques instants. Instants durant lesquels nos regards se sont croisés, mon ange.

Elle me caressa les cheveux et je me lovai un peu plus contre elle.

-Cette nuit-là, alors que nous faisions des essais dans le parc, tu m'as vu et Albus a eu un déclic. Avec l'aide de Minerva, ils ont réussit à m'enfermer dans un corps d'animagus et non pas de métamorphomage. C'était la veille de ces vacances. Ils n'ont donc pas prit le temps de contrer la transformation et je suis reparti dans le corps de cette chatte blanche. Mais tu as compris, mon amour, souffla-t-elle à papa avec un sourire lumineux, et tu m'as libérée. Aujourd'hui, je peux de nouveau redevenir moi-même.

-Tu seras toujours une métamorphomage ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Oui, toujours, ma puce, et je resterai Aphrodite. Si nous changeons d'habitude, eux qui sont partout vont s'en rendre compte et revenir me chercher.

-Jamais, rétorqua fermement papa.

-Alors il faut continuer à vivre comme si je n'étais pas là. Je serais toujours auprès de vous. De vous tous, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire à papa.

-GREGORY YAHNN ! hurla soudain la voix de Wilson, mon parrain. GERGORY YAHNN, TÊTE DE CON ! REPONDS, PAUVRE IMBECILE !

-Wilson, taisez-vous un peu, soupira la voix de ma marraine, Lisa Cudy. Docteur Yahnn, si vous êtes là, répondez, je vous pris, c'est très important.

Papa grogna et fit venir son miroir à double sens universel d'un coup de baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Ah ! Yahnn ! Eh bien ! Il était temps, ça fait une heure qu'on vous appelle ! soupira Marraine. Nous avons trou… Oh ! Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain et maman lui envoya un sourire.

-Bonjour, Lisa.

-Chiara* ?

-Chiara ? s'étonna Wilson en reprenant le miroir. Oh ! Par tous les dieux ! Merlin soit béni ! Chiara !

-Eh bien… Cela fera donc deux bonnes nouvelles, souffla Marraine, au bord de l'évanouissement. Nous avons trouvés comment régénérer le muscle de votre jambe, Yahnn.

-Pardon ? fit papa en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Mais sa main avait tressaillit.

-On a trouvé, Gregory ! sourit Parrain de plus belle. On a trouvé la potion qui te rendra ta jambe !

-Wilson, tu m'as fait des blagues plus drôles, ironisa papa, dépité.

-Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, on a trouvé, je te dis ! Tu n'as plus qu'à l'essayer !

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire ce plaisir ? Essaye-la sur toi, ta potion, je suis sûr que tu seras très heureux de la perdre, ta jambe. Moi, je ne veux pas que la mienne tombe en miette. Démerde-toi.

-Yahnn, vous êtes têtu ! Nous l'avons essayé sur des cobayes consentants et ils ont tous réagit à merveille ! Nous avons la solution, Yahnn, alors, s'il vous plait, je sais que vous êtes en vacances et que vous aimeriez y rester mais j'aimerais vous l'administrer le plus tôt possible ! Si vous la prenez d'ici à dix minutes, demain, au mariage de vos nièces par alliances, vous pourrez dansez avec Chiara comme aux jours de vos vingt ans !

Maman regarda papa avec un grand sourire et il se leva en grommelant que s'il perdait définitivement sa pauvre guibole, ça serait de sa faute. Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et l'embrassa sur sa joue mal rasée et il céda, comme toujours.

Une heure plus tard il revenait, sa canne à la main, maman ravie au bras. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je me coulai derrière papa. J'attendis qu'il se fût avancé un peu dans la pièce et envoyai un coup violent dans la pauvre canne en bois. Papa trébucha, lâcha sa canne et se releva de toute sa taille pour me lancer un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire que je ne payais rien pour attendre, mais déjà maman l'entraînait vers les autres.

Il marchait ! Il marchait comme avant ! Oh ! Par Merlin ! C'était un miracle ! Encore un ! Décidément, ces vacances de Noël étaient un cadeau des dieux !

*

Papa finit par s'asseoir, après avoir parader un moment sous l'ordre express de maman, et elle vint me voir, m'entraînant à sa suite dans le cabinet personnel d'oncle Enzo.

-Il faut que je te parle, ma puce, me souffla t-elle avec un sourire. Tout d'abord, je sais pour Remus et toi.

-On n'est pas ensemble, maman.

-Je sais, mais vous avez fait l'amour ensemble, ma chérie, et j'avoue que j'espérais que ce serait le premier pour toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le plus doux des trois, rit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le soit resté ensuite mais tous les hommes sont pareils et les loups-garous ont tendance à être pire. Ensuite, il m'a semblé comprendre que tu étais tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.

Son air malicieux avait quelque chose de rassurant, ça me rappelait toutes ces fois où elle m'avait aidé à faire des farces à mes frères si turbulents. J'avais l'impression que ses six ans d'absences s'effaçaient doucement de mon cœur.

-C'est vrai, répondis-je comme si c'était une amie en me rendant compte que non, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Je n'avais plus dix ans, j'en avais seize et tant de choses avaient changées, tant de choses avaient évoluées, moi, j'avais changé et évolué. J'étais passé par une adolescence pas toujours très facile, j'avais changé de personnalité, marquée par sa perte, j'avais vécu des temps difficiles et m'en étais sortie et puis j'étais tombée amoureuse aussi, comme elle le disait si bien, j'avais perdu ma virginité, étais devenue une femme, avais regretté puis bénie cette étrange nuit. J'avais crus perdre Sirius et les jumeaux, et avais peur, aujourd'hui, de perdre James. Ou Lily. J'avais provoqué mes propres chutes à toujours vouloir compenser son amour perdu par tous ceux que je trouvais et m'étais relevée toute seule, consciente que j'étais seule fautive. Tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas été là.

Aphrodite, pour moi, n'avait jamais été qu'un chat aux attitudes parfois très humaines. Elle avait tout partagé de trop loin, trop anonyme, et je ne serais plus jamais la petite fille qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, incapable, pleurnicharde, peureuse et dépendante. Comme elle ne serait plus jamais vraiment la mère que j'avais perdue, idéalisée par mon regard d'enfant et la naïveté de cette époque bénie où le malheur n'existait pas.

Ma mère avait toujours été ma mère mais aujourd'hui, face à cette femme à la beauté envoûtante qui, malgré ses quarante ans, en paraissait à peine vingt-cinq, comme au jour de son départ, je prenais soudain conscience que le fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous à cause de ses six ans ne pouvait être rattrapé. On ne peut combler tout à fait un vide si long. La seule solution qui s'offrait à moi, avais-je l'impression, était de la prendre comme une amie, une confidente, comme je l'avais toujours fait avec Aphrodite, mon fidèle familier auquel je racontais tout. Ma mère avait disparue six ans plus tôt et je ne la retrouverais jamais vraiment. Aujourd'hui, elle était à la fois plus et tout autre qu'une mère. Il fallait que je l'accepte et m'en accommode.

-C'est vrai, répétai-je. Je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black.

Elle me regarda un moment, la tête sur le côté comme le faisait souvent Aphrodite et je me rendis compte que j'avais la même manie, de toujours penché un peu la tête sur le côté quand j'écoutais ou réfléchissais. J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir vieillissant. On dit toujours qu'en regardant la mère, on voit la fille au même âge. Si à quarante ans, je ressemblais à ma mère, je n'avais rien à craindre pour trouver preneur, souris-je intérieurement. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir pour mari Gregory Yahnn Junior. Un seul grand cynique me suffisait amplement !

-Tu sais, il t'aime aussi, me sourit-elle et je reconnus mon propre sourire. Il n'arrête pas d'en parler avec Remus et James. Tous les soirs, il parle de toi avec ses deux amis, se demande comment te séduire, comment se faire aimer de toi.

-Il me l'a dit, souris-je à mon tour et je vis qu'elle reconnaissait son sourire à mon âge.

-Alors il a été plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'entendis parfaitement, bien sûr, mais n'en montrai rien.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? me demanda t-elle.

-Pas vraiment. On s'est avoué nos sentiments mais on ne s'est pas encore embrassé.

Elle sourit de nouveau de cet air indéchiffrable et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as tellement grandie, ma chérie ! Tu es une femme, aujourd'hui !

Je lui rendis son étreinte en hochant la tête et elle m'entraîna de nouveau vers les autres, dans l'immense cuisine-salon-salle à manger.

Et tandis qu'elle rejoignait papa au coin cuisine, je fus vite prise à parti, dans le coin salon, par Amélia qui s'acharnait à faire admettre à Guillaume que sa queue de cheval était une véritable horreur et qu'elle pouvait très bien lui trouver une coupe qui irait parfaitement avec son visage carré et sa stature d'armoire à glace.

Il s'offusqua du terme "armoire à glace" et ne voulut plus rien entendre. Et d'un seul coup, se levant, il se dirigea en vociférant vers son sac, qui trônait avec les autres dans un coin de la salle. Il en sorti un miroir à double sens universel – tandis qu'Amélia lui sortait "tu préfères "rugbyman" ?" – et y braqua un regard noir.

-Quoi ? grogna t-il, encore sous le choc du "rugbyman", en faisant un geste agacé à ma cousine.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié un truc ? dit une voix.

-Quoi ?

-Parler à ton père, par exemple…

-De quoi ?

-Guillaume, ça devient inquiétant. Je te signale qu'une jeune fille attend désespérément qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de son cas !

-Merde !

-Comme tu dis ! Bon, parles tout de suite à ton père parce que, moi, je ne vais pas me la garder indéfiniment, la fausse orpheline ! C'est que la fille de la sœur du frère du beau-frère de la cousine de ma belle-sœur, après tout ! Et puis, dès que je ramène une donzelle à la baraque, elle se tire aussi sec en voyant la gamine ! Je n'en peux plus, moi !

-Attends trente secondes, tu veux ? soupira Guillaume face au babillage dépité de la voix. Papa ! appela-t-il. J'aurais besoin que tu loge une fille de Poudlard pour quelques temps !

-Quel âge ?

-Seize ans !

-Trop jeune, m'intéresse pas, rétorqua papa sans même se retourner.

Maman lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il ne vit pas et lâcha à Guillaume :

-Elle peut venir, mon chéri ! Elle peut même venir maintenant !

Papa se tourna vers elle en soupirant.

-Chiara, tu es mignonne mais ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir t'en occuper.

-Non, c'est moi ! lançai-je, amusée. C'est bien, ça me fera de la compagnie !

-Tu n'as qu'à inviter tout Poudlard, tant que tu y es ! grogna papa.

-Eh bien ! En fait ! souris-je pour l'embêter. J'ai appris que Sirius avait été déshérité…

-Tu m'étonnes !

-… Et je me disais qu'il pouvait toujours venir chez nous !

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle Sirius me lança un regard mi-contrit, mi-amusé.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, me glissa mon père, soudain onctueux, en se tournant vers moi, le hachoir – énorme – avec lequel il était en train de couper des tranches dans une pastèque – à peine arrivée de la culture en serre de tante Laetizia et qui pesait facilement ses vingt kilos – glissé entre ses doigts fins avec une désinvolture assez effrayante. Faites ça ! Je serais ravie de l'accueillir à la maison ! Je manque de compagnie ces derniers temps ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de m'aider dans mes petites expériences scientifiques et magiques ! En ce moment, c'est "est-ce qu'un pénis peut repousser ?" !

Tous les hommes de la salle avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté et papa se retourna comme si de rien n'était vers sa pastèque géante.

Sirius me lança un regard un peu affolé tandis que Remus se mettait à rire.

Et puis on entendit du fond du salon :

-C'est vraie, pépé, tu cherche à faire repousser les pénis ? Tu as perdu le tien ?

Je me retournai en reconnaissant la voix et couru me jeter dans les bras de mon cousin japonais préféré : Shin !

* * *

_* se prononce Kiara_

_

* * *

  
_


	22. Réunion de famille

Re-salut !

Eh oui ! Ca fait un looong moment que je n'ai pas posté. J'en suis désolé, je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps et encore moins pour aller sur internet.

Voilà donc le 21ème chapitre de Marauders and Me, mais avant tout, je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé des reviews.

Merci à **lilichoco, valabo, 4sh, josiane442, marquiise et tannfairy**.

Et pour vous répondre :

- je suis d'accord avec vous, tout s'enchaîne très vite et ça donne un peu le tournis. Je vous avoue qu'en le relisant - après l'avoir posté, malheureusement - je m'en suis rendu compte et ai froncé les sourcils, mais bon, tant pis. Marauders and Me est une première fics à laquelle je suis attachée même si j'ai un peu de mal à la continuer. Je vais la laisser continuer dans la même veine et m'améliorerais (j'espère) sur la prochaine, que je prépare en ce moment-même.

- pour Tannfairy, c'est vrai, Lee est trop parfaite, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard et j'ai décidé de rester dans le même trip jusqu'au bout, tant qu'à faire, çaurait fait bizarre si d'un seul coup, elle avait 'regressée'. ^^

- merci à 4sh pour l'info sur l'inconnue représentant Noah.

- merci à toutes et tous d'aimer ma fic et de la suivre malgré ses impressionnants retards (-_-')

* * *

**Chapitre XXI**

**Réunion de famille**

Shin me rattrapa en riant et me fit tourner dans les airs.

Au moment où il allait me reposer à terre deux mains m'enserrèrent la taille au-dessus des siennes et je me retrouvai dans les bras de mon deuxième cousin japonais préféré – pas dur, ils étaient les seuls ! – Hiroshi !

Tous les deux dans les critères habituels du japonais moyens – la peau légèrement hâlée, les cheveux très lisses et les yeux bridés – se démarquaient cependant par trois choses : leurs yeux clairs, leur haute taille et leur physique de rêve.

Shin – 19 ans – faisait 1m85, Hiroshi – 18 ans –, 1m88. Et tandis que le premier se reconnaissait à sa silhouette fine et androgyne – qui l'était bien moins une fois déshabillée –, sa coupe punk de toutes les couleurs, ses habits voyants à la dominance de rose, ses piercings – labret droit, arcade droite, narine gauche et oreilles –, ses tatouages sur tout le haut du corps et ses incroyables yeux violets taaféite – d'habitude cachés derrière des lentilles noirs –, le second, quant à lui, ne portait ni tatouage, ni piercing, avait une carrure normale et une musculature parfaite, des habits ordinaires – tee-shirt, jean et baskets – et de superbes yeux d'ambre.

Et tous les deux étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ce qui avait permis au second de se diriger vers le mannequinat, dans son pays, tandis que le premier lui préférait la musique. Mais comme au Japon, une carrière publique ne se tient jamais dans un seul domaine, ils étaient aussi tous deux acteurs et présentaient en duo une émission de musique. Ils étaient connus d'un bout à l'autre du pays et adulé par les foules. Ce qui était d'ailleurs sacrément étrange quand nous, petite anonyme, arrivions dans le pays natal de notre grand-père maternel et nous retrouvions assaillis de filles en furie – et en chaleur, sûr et certain – parce que les deux plus grandes stars des ados nous attendaient tranquillement – enfin autant que c'est possible dans une telle déferlante d'hormones et de cris.

Hiroshi me reposa après m'avoir déposé un baiser sonore sur la joue et j'entendis papa répondre à Shin "Je ne l'ai pas perdu, mais justement, je me demandais si tu avais réussi à garder le tien ! On ne te l'a pas encore arraché pour un faire un trophée ?".

Shin se mit à rire et doucement, le reste de la famille japonaise arriva.

D'abord mes oncles et tantes, dans l'ordre des naissances, Iromasa, Aiko, Yasahiro, Yuri, Azami, Taki, Kumiko, Emi et enfin Makoto.

Pour tous ceux qui ne voient pas qui est qui, Iromasa, Yasahiro et Makoto sont des hommes. Facile de déduire la suite.

Ils se présentèrent à mes amis tandis que leurs enfants arrivaient. D'abord les cinq filles d'oncle Iromasa, dont Hiroshi était le frère, puis les cinq filles de tante Aiko, dont Shin était le frère et enfin, bonnes dernières, les deux filles d'oncle Yasahiro et les trois filles de tante Yuri.

Les cinq sœurs de Shin n'étaient pas sorties de la cheminée que deux d'entre elles me sautaient déjà au cou : Kaoru et Keiko – 20 ans –, deux jumelles qui affirmaient leur différence l'une par rapport à l'autre par deux style opposés. Kaoru décolorait ses longs cheveux jusqu'à les avoir blond-roux et s'habillait fashion décontracté tandis que Keiko gardait une coupe courte ondulée et légèrement en bataille, comme si elle venait de les ébouriffé du bout des doigts, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage avec naturel et élégance. Elle passait de l'élégance, justement – les cheveux ondulés et en bataille – au punk – cheveux lisses collé à la tête, jeans troués, tee-shirts déchirés, gros bracelets de cuir cloutés et colliers de chien à piques – selon ses humeurs. Aujourd'hui, son humeur était à l'élégance et elle portait une longue robe noire aux semi-manches de voile. Très joli.

Elles étaient toutes les deux, et de loin, mes cousines japonaises préférées.

Les autres avaient toutes quelque chose contre moi, ou j'avais quelque chose contre elle. Leur ainée, par exemple, Akiko – 21 ans –, avait un caractère à la limite du psychorigide et ne supportait pas que je fusses capable de parler de sexe sans rougir, que je danse sans retenue pendant les fêtes, que je m'amuse à me changer en animal pour amuser les petits, que je porte des trucs courts – mon père non plus sauf quand j'étais seulement en famille –, etc. Le fait que j'écoute du rock ou du punk, que j'aime les Sex Pistols – un groupe de punk rock anglais qui venait d'émerger – et que je sois horripiler par le fait qu'on me donne des ordres et aime à enfreindre les règles la dépassait complètement.

Pour les autres, s'il y en avait quelques unes de plutôt gentilles, les restantes étaient soit comme Akiko, soit des fashion victims – AU SECOURS !!! –, soit elle ne se prenait pas pour de la merde parce qu'un jour, à trois ans, on leur avait dit, comme à tous les gosses, qu'elles étaient belles.

Quelle famille, je vous jure ! En même temps, avec oncle Yasahiro, musicien dans un groupe très connu au Japon, ses filles pouvaient bien être des grognasses, tout le monde s'en foutait.

Enfin bon ! Kaoru et Keiko me sautèrent dessus et puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "bièraubeurre", elles assaillirent Sirius – dont j'avais envoyé un portrait dessiné par notre artiste Poudlarienne, j'ai nommé Angela ! Il fut d'un seul coup noyé sous un flot de question dont il ne compris pas un mot (elles parlaient japonais) et je répondis pour lui.

-Calmez-vous, les filles ! Oui, c'est bien lui, Sirius Black. Oui, il est très beau. Oui, il est à Poudlard. Non, il n'est pas à Serdaigle "comme Ree*-chan*", mais à Gryffondor, comme Lily. Oui, il fait parti des fameux Maraudeurs et oui, en effet, il semblerait que je lui plaise.

J'avais dis tout ça en japonais et le concerné n'en compris pas un mot mais maman, Shin, Hiroshi et mes oncles et tantes s'étaient mis à rire, ce qui sembla le contrarier.

Alors, tous nos nippons chéris mirent des traducteurs automatiques et nous pûmes parler en toute quiétude. Enfin presque…

Les jumelles, et en particulier Kaoru, passèrent leur temps à poser des questions à Sirius, Remus, Lily et Noah tandis qu'Amélia passait dans les rangs en tant que coiffeuse attitrée.

Lily, Noah, Remus et moi nous laissâmes rafraichir un peu. Nous avions, toutes les trois, les pointes un peu fourchues depuis le temps, quant à Remus, il commençait à avoir une coupe un peu trop longue.

Et puis Sirius – toujours sous le flot incessant des jumelles japonaises – laissa Amélia lui couper les cheveux aussi. De la coupe très longue qui lui tombait au milieu des omoplates, il se retrouva avec une coupe légèrement dégradée un peu au dessus des épaules. Il avait refusé de faire court, alors elle lui avait gardé de la longueur mais il était bien plus séduisant avec cette coupe plus courte qu'avec ses cheveux si longs. Ça libérait agréablement la ligne de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules et les mèches plus courtes sur le devant dégageaient ses superbes yeux gris. Ses cheveux coiffés du bout des doigts mais libérant son front lui donnait un air un peu rebelle mais sérieux quand même qui lui allait comme un gant et le vieillissait. Avec cette nouvelle coiffure, il avait prit un an, peut-être deux, et sa barbe naissante, à peine visible encore, ajoutait à son charme. S'il avait été très beau avant, il l'était bien plus maintenant. Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était pas possible !

Une fois sa coupe terminée, il se tourna vers moi et je lui fis un grand sourire émerveillé qui sembla le convaincre sans problème cependant que mes cousines me soufflaient – en français, les traducteurs automatiques ne traduisant que d'anglais ou japonais à italien et inversement – qu'il était vraiment très beau et que j'avais de la chance de sortir avec lui. Espérant conclure dans les jours à venir, je ne leur dis pas que nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Je leur dirais si je ratais mon coup.

James, prostré dans un coin de la salle, n'avait même pas semblé s'apercevoir de leur présence. Il n'avait d'ailleurs semblé remarquer rien ni personne. Assit à même le sol entre la cheminée et le mur, à quelques pas des sacs et de l'agitation, les yeux dans le vague, le regard triste, il se balançait doucement, comme un autiste, insensible au reste du monde, enfermé en lui-même, à la fois vide et empli d'amertume, de peine.

Les quatre autres, assaillis par l'armée de questions de leurs deux persécutrices, eurent à répondre – tandis qu'Amélia les coiffait – de tous leurs faits et gestes depuis leurs premières couches à l'arrivée des copies conformes en jupons dans le salon.

Et puis, quand elles eurent finit leur interrogatoire – et qu'Amélia eut terminé de les coiffer –, Sirius entreprit de se lever mais Remus l'arrêta sans un mot et j'allai, silencieuse, voir James.

Il ne sembla d'abord pas me remarquer et puis, au bout d'un long moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il n'eut pas de réaction. Longtemps. Et soudain, sans crier gare, il se jeta sur moi. Je crus qu'il m'attaquait, Sirius et Remus étaient déjà debout, prêts à me défendre, mais un sanglot le traversa et il fondit en larmes dans mes bras.

Remus me raconterait ensuite que ma mère, dans un souci d'intimité, aurait dressé un long drap blanc autour de nous, nous cachant aux yeux des autres, et que Sirius, réagissant avec la même promptitude, aurait lancé un _assurdiato_, finissant de nous isoler dans notre bulle intime. Mais j'avoue ne me souvenir que des tremblements et des pleurs silencieux, déchirants, de ce garçon avec qui, malgré nos amis communs et nos familles amies, je n'avais finalement que peu de liens. Je ne me souviens pas du temps qui passa tandis que je le berçais, piètre réconfort, silencieuse et douce, alors qu'il dévidait cinq ans de blessures en respirations hachées et sanglots chaotiques et compulsifs, accroché à moi comme un naufragé à sa planche, mais quand il se calma enfin, tombant endormi contre moi, le crépuscule enflammait le ciel comme autant de flambeaux sur l'autel des tristesses de nos vies.

*

Nous retournâmes bientôt chez Amélia et Gabriel, et Remus et Sirius déposèrent James, toujours profondément assoupi, dans son lit.

Nous discutâmes un long moment, préparant la journée du lendemain, qui serait celle des préparations.

Le 25 décembre promettait d'être un peu mouvementé. James allait rafraîchir un peu sa coupe de cheveux – s'il acceptait toujours, ce dont personne n'était sûr – et nous avions tous à faire les ajustements sur nos vêtements de cérémonie. Lily, Noah et moi serions particulièrement occupées, car en plus des robes, nous aurions à subir – pour déstresser les deux futures mariées – des essais de coiffure et de maquillage.

En gros, on y passerait la moitié de la journée, pauvres enfants nées sous le signe de la fanfreluche – des filles, quoi – tandis que nos compagnons n'y passeraient certainement qu'une partie de la matinée avant d'être libres de faire ce qui leur plairait.

Connaissant Sirius, il irait certainement se prélasser dans la piscine extérieure chauffée de la villa de ma cousine, Remus se loverait sans aucun doute dans un fauteuil confortable pour lire quelque livre de son choix – la bibliothèque d'Amélia était immense, comme toutes celles de la famille –, quant à James, aucun de nous n'était capable, à ce stade, de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui le lendemain, le jour des mariages.

Nous étions tous inquiets à ce sujet mais n'osions l'aborder. Lily semblait parfaitement indifférente au sort de James mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux un éclat inhabituel. Et ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. Généralement, quand Lily devenait indéchiffrable, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Nous nous couchâmes assez tôt – 22 h – et à peine arrivée dans la "chambre" que je partageais avec Sirius, celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de moi sur mon lit.

-Lee ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois que ça va aller, demain ? me demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

-Comment ça ?

Il poussa un soupir et se pencha, avant-bras sur les cuisses.

-C'est la première fois que je vois James pleurer, m'avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Je suis… complètement perdu.

-Moi aussi, soupirai-je. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était capable de tout encaisser. Après tout, Lily a eu nombres de petits amis, ça n'a jamais…

-Quoi ?

Je regardai son visage étonné et fronçai les sourcils.

-Ben oui, elle a eu pleins de petits amis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à ça !

-Ce qu'il y a d'étonnant ? Lee, tu te rends compte qu'on ne la connait pas comme toi ? Pour nous, c'est Lily-pète-sec et rien d'autre. On se doute bien qu'elle n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'elle s'en donne l'air, mais à part ça…

Je soupirai.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Lily… Lily est très loin de l'image qu'elle se donne, expliquai-je. En dehors de Poudlard, elle rit tout le temps, elle est douce comme une plume et rayonne en permanence. Elle est moqueuse mais pas mesquine, elle est toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup, pour faire enrager mon père, en général, elle adore l'entendre râler, et elle est si vive qu'on dirait une hyperactive compulsive. L'été, quand on se balade sur la plage, en Italie, elle laisse son paréo voler dans tous les sens et ne porte rien d'autre que son maillot de bain, qui se réduit à une culotte à ficelles et un soutien-gorge triangle. Pas grand-chose, quoi.

» Tous les hommes la regardent passer avec des regards de merlans frits et elle se fait draguer à tous les coins de rues. Durant les deux derniers étés, elle a accumulé les conquêtes. En quinze jours, l'été dernier, elle était sortie avec trois garçons. Et ce n'étaient pas des trolls, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Elle arrive toujours à pêcher le beau gosse au milieu de tous les autres, c'est imparable. Si y a un beau garçon dans l'assistance, c'est toujours pour elle !

-Et toi ? sourit-il, le regard d'acier.

-Moi, jamais, ris-je. Pas que je ne veux pas, mais en général, ils sont tellement obnubilés par Lily qu'ils ne me voient pas vraiment. Je suis "la petite sœur", "la copine", ou "la cousine". Moi, on me touche le cul, je cogne et on me lâche. Après, on a tendance à plus trop m'approcher. Il faut dire que les italiens, latins par excellence, non seulement ils sont machos mais en plus ils sont trop touche-touche, comme dit Amélia. Ils "tâtent la marchandise" avant tout.

-Et Lily les laisse faire ? s'étonna t-il.

Je souris.

-Non, mais là où je cogne, elle leur donne une tape sur la tête et leur dit "pas touche" avec un sourire malicieux. Ça marche à tous les coups, avec elle. J'ai essayé, l'année dernière mais je n'ai pas réussis.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais avec moi, pouffa t-il.

-Oui, c'est ce que je fais avec tout le monde, à l'école. C'est bizarre, mais je me sens plus à l'aise à Poudlard qu'en dehors. Je suis naturelle, à l'école, c'est la vraie moi. Mais en dehors, surtout quand je suis cernée par les mecs, j'ai du mal à me détendre. Sans doute à cause de ce Serpentard, en troisième année.

-Celui qui t'a tripotée dans les vestiaires ? souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange.

-Ouais. Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser et comme j'ai toujours refusé de me servir de ma capacité de métamorphose contre les autres, j'étais coincée. Il m'a quand même fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour repenser au coup fatal. Il m'a complètement paniquée, cet imbécile. C'est surtout pour ça que je lui ai donné ses chances avec le monstre du lac. J'espérais bien qu'en plus de son argenterie – que je lui avais bien endommagée – il perdrait un bras, ou sa tête. Bah ! Tant pis !

Je riais mais Sirius était devenu grave. Je m'en rendis compte et soupirai.

-C'est du passé, Sirius. Maintenant, je sais comment me défendre. Bon, j'avoue que je n'oublie pas qu'il était bien plus fort que moi et que j'ai failli passer à la casserole, mais je m'en suis sortie. Toute seule. Je ne suis pas vraiment traumatisée. Juste un peu méfiante, c'est tout. Et la méfiance est une très bonne défense. Et puis, après ça, j'ai pris des cours d'arts martiaux et de self-défense, histoire de. Je suis très bien capable de me sortir d'un nouveau mauvais pas de ce genre.

Il ne dit toujours rien et je soupirai de plus belle.

-Bon. Pour James, on fait quoi ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il resta silencieux encore un moment puis se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un bref soupir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois bien que, de toute façon, la seule chose à faire, c'est de voir demain. D'aviser selon les circonstances. On ne saura que demain ce qu'il en est. Il aura sans doute reprit le dessus et tout ira bien.

Il y eut un silence et puis je soufflai :

-Espérons.

-Ouais, espérons, répéta t-il.

Il alla éteindre la lumière et je me déshabillai en le regardant faire de même. Comme lors de notre première nuit en Italie, il avait cette grâce féline incroyable qui me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus comme une sauvage. Mais je me retins.

_Demain_, me soufflai-je à moi-même. _Demain, durant la fête, le soir, tout sera plus simple. Les fêtes désinhibent toujours, ce sont les meilleurs endroits pour séduire. La musique, l'ambiance festive, la danse, l'alcool – avec modération. Tout y est propice. En espérant qu'il sache se tenir_, soupirai-je intérieurement, _pas comme à la fête de Serdaigle…_

Je le vis s'asseoir sur son lit et me sourire, les yeux fixé sur moi. Enfin, presque sur moi. Dans le noir, lui n'y voyait pas comme en plein jour.

-Dis-moi, Flammèche, ça ne te dis toujours pas de venir dans mon lit ?

-Non, Sirius.

-Pas ce soir ?

-Non.

-Demain ?

-On verra.

Il me fit un adorable sourire en coin – où je décelais tout de même une pointe de prédation – et s'allongea dans son lit en quelques gestes fluides et gracieux.

Je m'allongeai dans le mien, soupirant d'aise en ramenant sur moi les lourdes couvertures, et m'endormis sans demander mon reste.

Je me réveillai bientôt en sentant un courant d'air et mon cerveau se reconnecta pour me dire qu'il recommençait son manège du tout début des vacances.

-Sirius, grognai-je. J'ai dis non.

-Effectivement, murmura t-il à mon oreille – et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner – tandis que sa main venait caresser ma hanche. Tu m'as dis que tu ne me rejoindrais pas dans mon lit. Alors je viens dans le tien.

Ses doigts remontèrent doucement sur mes côtes et je soupirai, trop fatiguée pour me défendre en quoi que ce soit.

-Arrête de me tripoter et je te laisse rester, marmonnai-je.

Je le sentis sourire et sa bouche se posa sur ma joue en un doux baiser. Sa main, plume sur ma peau, dériva vers mon ventre et je le sentis se lover contre moi. Et, du bout de ses longs doigts fins, il dessina des cercles autour de mon nombril, éveillant doucement mais sûrement mon corps engourdi de sommeil.

-Sirius, grognai-je en essayant de cacher du mieux possible le désir qui montait en moi avec tant d'assurance.

-Oui ? souffla t-il contre mon épaule tandis que ses lèvres y déposaient des baisers doux et incendiaires.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme alors que ça fait plus de trois jours que tu n'as pas dormit ?

Il rit doucement en apposant un nouveau baiser dans mon cou, le nez caressant la ligne de ma mâchoire.

Sa main passa doucement sur ma cuisse et sous ma nuisette tandis qu'il murmurait :

-Comment ne pas être en forme quand tu es là, tout contre moi ?

Je grommelai un vague "bah j'aimerai bien que tu sois fatigué, un peu" et l'entendis rire de nouveau en silence alors qu'il caressait de son nez ma joue, ma mâchoire et mon cou.

Il repassa la main hors de ma nuisette et la laissa dériver jusqu'à ma hanche. Alors il passa un bras sous ma tête et, le visage dans mes cheveux, poussa un doux soupir d'aise et, me callant plus étroitement contre lui, s'endormit, ses doigts effleurant lentement ma peau par-dessus le tissu.

Sa main glissant sur mon ventre et venant se caller sous mes côtes, le pouce caressant délicatement la peau sensible près de mon sein, me réveilla l'espace d'un instant alors que son souffle chaud sur mon crâne m'invitait à me rendormir. Et j'acceptai sans résister.

*

Au matin, j'étais sur le dos, la tête dans le creux du bras de Sirius, sa main dessinant des cercles sur mon ventre.

-Bonjour, me souffla t-il quand j'ouvris les yeux.

Je levai le regard vers lui et tombai sur ses yeux clairs et son sourire en coin.

-Bonjour, souris-je. Où sont les couvertures ? m'étonnai-je alors en remarquant mes jambes passées sur les siennes et la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère.

-Par terre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles obstruaient ma vue.

Il avait un sourire malicieux et je soupirai, amusé malgré tout.

-Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

-Une heure environ.

-Et tu as passé ton temps à me regarder ?

-Et à caresser ton ventre, oui.

Sa main se posa à plat sur ma nuisette et il la froissa d'un geste, la remontant en haut de mes cuisses.

-Pas de culotte ?

-Toujours pas, non, fis-je en lui rendant un sourire malicieux.

-Intéressant, souffla-t-il avec le même sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Très intéressant.

Je me tournai vers lui et le poussai un peu.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il s'allongea sans résistance.

-Certain.

Je me glissai à califourchon sur lui, assise précisément sur son boxer.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne préfère pas ça ?

Son regard se voila un peu et il posa ses longues mains sur mes hanches.

-Ne me tente pas, Flammèche.

-Te tenter ? Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée, souris-je de plus belle, espiègle en me frottant doucement contre lui.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et serra les dents.

-Lee… Arrêtes… S'il te plait… Je…

-Tu ?

Il serra encore les dents, ses doigts agrippés à mes hanches et je sentis une bosse significative durcir encore sous moi.

Il serra plus les doigts et je me retrouvai soudain sous lui.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Lee, c'est une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne suis ni Remus, ni James, si tu me chauffe, tu te brûleras.

-Et si je ne demandais que ça ? soufflai-je, soudain sérieuse.

Il ficha ses superbes yeux gris dans les miens et se pressa un peu plus contre moi.

-Tu es sûre de ça ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser les mains sur son torse, de caresser sa peau, laisser mes doigts glisser sur ses hanches, remonter un peu les jambes.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Si je m'étais attendu à ça, souffla-t-il en venant poser un baiser dans mon cou tandis que mes doigts passaient sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Il s'allongea sur moi et descendit doucement, en une kyrielle de baisers légers, vers l'échancrure de ma nuisette, ses cheveux caressant ma peau dans son sillage, chemin brûlant.

Il déposa un baiser plus appuyé que les autres au milieu de la naissance de mes seins et…

On toqua à la porte.

-Lee ! Sirius ! Il est déjà dix heures et demie ! Vous vous décidés à monter où je vous traine par la tignasse ! Amélia n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens avec un rire hystérique en demandant où est encore passé sa _putain de demoiselle d'honneur et son gros con d'amoureux transi !_

Nous sourîmes malgré le moment peu propice au dérangement. James était revenu ! Notre Jamesounet chéri avait refait surface ! Une bonne journée en perspective !

Il frappa le battant à l'en faire sortir de ses gonds en hurlant plus fort et Sirius alla lui ouvrir.

-On a… Aaaaaouh !

James venait par inadvertance de lui exploser le nez en passant plomber la porte.

-Ah ! Pardon vieux ! Bah, y aura bien quelqu'un pour te remettre ça en place, maintenant vire avant que j'arrache la tête de la future mariée pour m'en faire un trophée. Lee, tu te grouille, sinon je t'arrache la tienne aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'elles feront de parfaits souaffles !

Je me levai en riant et suivis les deux garçons vers l'étage où je pris une douche rapide avant d'aller rejoindre Amélia, Adelina, Lily et Noah dans le salon, transformé pour l'occasion en salon de retouche-coiffeur-et-visagiste.

En moins d'une demi-heure j'étais engoncée dans une superbe robe sans manche tendue de mousseline blanche qui trainait un peu par terre sous un voile de dentelle fine noire qui partait de la poitrine, faisait le tour de la taille, tombait avec légèreté jusqu'à peu près le milieu des mollets et était surmonté d'un nœud et d'une traine de voile blanc filant en corolles vers le sol.

Noah et Lily, quant à elles, portaient la même magnifique robe au bustier rouge et à la jupe longue et évasée saumon sous un voile rouge piqué devant par deux petits bouquets orange, rose et rouge rehaussés de vert. Elles étaient incroyables !

Amélia sourit quand nous nous extasiâmes de son choix et elle me souffla que deux autres robes nous attendaient tranquillement. Une pour le vin d'honneur et le repas, en compagnie du patriarche, ses assistants et les invités de circonstance et une seconde pour la soirée, où se réunirait seulement la famille (238 personnes tout de même avec la branche moldue et les compagnes et compagnons de tout le monde), qui se tiendrait ensuite et où il nous faudrait pouvoir danser sans problème (au mot danser je crus que Noah allait nous faire une crise cardiaque).

Les filles – qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de tant de marques de richesses (elles n'étaient pas pauvres, c'est plutôt ma famille qui est intolérablement riche…) – regardèrent ma cousine avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle se mettait à rire.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de mettre notre première tenue et de tourner trente secondes devant un miroir en pied qu'on se retrouvait en culotte – ou plutôt, en boxer de dentelle noire, pour moi –, les mains cachant tant bien que mal nos poitrines devant les yeux avides et curieux de nos _chers_ amis masculins qui étaient arrivés au moment où Adelina décidait de revoir quelques détails sur nos robes.

J'ai envie de l'assommer, c'est normal ?

Remus me regardait, l'air tranquille, assit dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains et les yeux pétillants de malice et d'amusement. Après tout, il m'avait déjà vu nue à plus d'une reprise. Certes pas debout au milieu d'un salon. Mais ses yeux s'étaient déjà posés sur moi dans des positions bien plus suggestives. Et puis, comme si de rien n'était, son regard dérivait discrètement sur Noah – en culotte, les cheveux vers l'avant pour cacher le plus possible de peau que ses mains ne pouvaient atteindre – pour revenir avec satisfaction sur moi et retourner, tandis qu'il remontait son livre devant son nez, se poser sur les jolies formes de ma brune amie.

Sirius, lui, avait les yeux qui flamboyaient derrière son sourire mi-rieur, mi-carnassier. Pas besoin de se creuser jusqu'au dernier méninge ("parce que t'en as plus d'un ?" m'aurait rembarré mon père…) pour savoir qu'il se repassait en boucle les quelques minutes brûlantes que nous avions passées dans notre chambre avant que James ne vienne nous déranger et qu'il se faisait tous les scénarios qu'il trouvait – et, le connaissant, on n'est pas rendue ! – sur ce qu'aurait pu donner la poursuite de notre sensuelle activité.

En parlant de James, le regard de celui-ci passait de moi, tranquille – tout le monde y croit ! –, à Lily, droite et fière (sur qui il ne s'attarda pas, à mon grand étonnement), pour finir par Noah, qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise, pour recommencer le tour.

Quant à Gabriel et Raphael, les futurs mariés, en ayant finis avec les garçons, ils s'empressèrent de se sauver avant que mes cousines chéries ne pètent un câble parce qu'ils les avaient vu. La tradition, vous comprenez…

Finalement, ne se souciant pas du malaise évident de Noah, de mon envie de les mordre et de l'absolue fierté matinée d'agacement de Lily, les filles entreprirent de faire des essais de maquillage et de coiffure qui manquèrent de finir, pour ma part, en tuerie par trop sanglante.

Et tandis que Noah défaillait en entendant qu'on allait lui remonter les cheveux sur le crâne et soutenait avec fermeté – c'était bien la première fois ! – et en rougissant qu'elle refusait catégoriquement qu'on voit ses épaules, je négociais avec Amélia pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas quelque chose de trop sophistiqué et qu'elle laisse quelques mèches retomber avec naturel autour de mon visage. Les reflets roux de mes cheveux donneraient un peu de couleur à ma peau trop blanche.

Lily, elle, se laissait faire, assise sur un tabouret, une serviette sur les épaules, cependant qu'Amélia se déstressait à la coiffer. Elle se retrouva vite avec une sorte de chignon tressé duquel s'échappaient deux-trois mèches à l'arrière.

Adelina prit la suite et s'occupa de son maquillage, laissant tout loisir à sa jumelle de s'approcher de nous avec des airs menaçants en cherchant laquelle sacrifier en premier. Prenant mon courage à deux mains – il en fallait au moins deux pour en rassembler les fuyants morceaux –, je me proposai pour laisser le temps à Noah de se calmer et d'imaginer quelque chose qui cacherait aisément son tatouage – un renard assit de profil sur la droite de son cou.

A ce moment-là, maman, papa et une bonne partie de la famille débarquèrent en annonçant le déjeuné.

*

Maman nous plaça, mes amis et moi sur la dernière table, tandis que les futures mariées allaient s'asseoir au milieu des autres en compagnie de Serena. Après tout, c'étaient les stars de ces vacances !

Lily se plaça à ma gauche tandis que Noah se mettait à ma droite, James se mit devant moi, Sirius à sa droite – devant Noah – et Remus à sa gauche.

Mais maman, s'asseyant à côté de Lily, demanda à avoir Sirius à côté d'elle cependant que papa ordonnait à Remus de venir à son côté.

Alors que le premier prenait place à côté de moi en souriant, le deuxième me lança un regard indécis en se déplaçant. Et Lily, avec une grimace, se retrouva au bout de la table à côté d'un James droit et sans expression.

Le plan de notre table revint donc à cela :

Papa – Remus – James – Lily

Maman – Sirius – moi – Noah

Bientôt, les plats apparurent sur la table et, tout en se servant, les discussions reprirent.

-Alors vous étiez Aphrodite tout ce temps ? demanda Sirius à ma mère.

-Eh oui ! rit celle-ci. Et je vous ai beaucoup observé, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Vous semblez très proche de ma petite Lee.

-En effet.

-Ne seriez-vous pas amoureux d'elle, par hasard ? murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui avec des airs de conspiratrices.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, son sourire s'effaça soudain, remplacé par une expression un brin terrifié. En effet, piquant tranquillement dans une cuisse de poulet, il avait vu la fourchette de papa se poser avec une certaine violence – et une violence certaine – à quelques tout petits millimètres de sa main. Seul un troll n'aurait pas comprit que papa avait intentionnellement manqué embrocher son petit doigt (surtout qu'il détestait la volaille…).

Maman lança un regard d'avertissement à mon cher paternel et, le visage impassible, il dégagea le morceau de poulet de la fourchette de Sirius en grognant un hargneux « Honneur aux adultes. »

Sirius lui rendit un faible sourire et, se tournant vers moi, laissa échapper un frisson discret. Sa main eut un léger soubresaut et il se pencha de mon côté pour se servir quelques légumes, blême.

Remus avait avalé sa salive devant la scène et regardait fixement son assiette qui semblait soudain être la plus belle et la plus détaillée des œuvres d'art.

Après un moment de silence à notre table, maman recommença ses babillages, rendant vite le sourire à Sirius, même s'il guettait papa du coin de l'œil, au cas où.

Je me désintéressai vite de la conversation entre ma mère et mon voisin et tendis l'oreille à ce que disait papa.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui t'es tapé ma fille ? grognait-il en direction de Remus en décapitant sa cuisse de poulet d'un geste rapide et chirurgicalement précis.

La pique de la veille sur les probabilités qu'un pénis repousse, le hachoir à la main, me revint comme un choc et vu la tête de Remus, je ne fus pas la seule à repenser à cette scène.

Ce dernier avala de nouveau sa salive en opinant vaguement du chef.

Papa grogna de dépit et la valse de son couteau sur sa cuisse de poulet ne laissa aucun doute sur les intentions qu'il réprimait avec un manifeste mauvais gré. Il dépouilla l'os de sa chair et planta son couteau dedans avec un air mauvais qui fit frissonner Sirius autant que le pauvre Remus.

-Combien de fois ? lâcha-t-il dans une basse de mauvais augure.

-Euh… je… euh… que… comment ? bredouilla Remus, livide.

-Combien de fois ? Combien de fois tu t'es fais ma fille ?

-Euh… je… c'est… comment… euh…

-Je vois, gronda papa en déchiquetant le poulet avec une désinvolture que détrompait son air plus revêche que jamais et la violence de ses gestes.

Maman finit par lui taper la main du plat de son couteau, lui prit son assiette d'un geste vif et la vida dans la sienne en soupirant un « arrêtes donc de torturer cette pauvre volaille, tu déteste le poulet, en plus ! » qui ne laissa plus aucun doute – s'il y en avait jamais eu – sur les précédentes intentions de la fourchette de mon père face à la main de Sirius.

Les deux garçons, blancs comme des linges, semblèrent perdre soudain l'appétit et chatouillèrent mollement les deux légumes et les trois pâtes qui paradaient dans leurs assiettes.

Le dîner se poursuivit sur le même ton, entre questions abruptes, remarques acides et gestes empreint de hargne de mon père, regards désapprobateurs de ma mère et visages blêmes des garçons, muets de peur.

Lily et James, aussi raides l'un que l'autre, mangeaient en silence et les yeux de Noah, de mon père, viraient souvent vers Remus.

A un moment, il croisa son regard, s'étonna et, manifestement rasséréné, lui offrit un grand sourire.

Elle resta un instant pétrifié et remit soudain le nez dans son assiette où elle picora deux-trois pâtes avant d'oser laisser son regard dérivé de nouveau discrètement vers lui. Il regardait devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, un petit sourire doux aux lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent ainsi un bon nombre de fois tandis que nous discutions, tous les deux, avant qu'elle ne se mette à rougir sévèrement – il me fit un sourire absolument enchanté, une fois la surprise passé et la lumière ayant atteint son joli cerveau – et, amusée, je me penchai vers elle.

-Il te fait un sacré effet, le petit Remus ! lui soufflai-je juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule m'entende (en dehors de Remus, à qui notre conversation ne risquait pas d'échapper, et de ma mère qui, je le savais, ferait semblant de ne rien ouïr).

-Quand il est trop près de moi, j'en ai des frissons, bredouilla Nana tout bas en triturant une pâte avec acharnement. Si ça continu, je vais devenir plus sauvage que lui en loup-garou, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Le contraste entre sa timidité évidente et ses paroles enflammées me fit éclater de rire et, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers moi, je fis un clin d'œil malicieux à un Remus très agréablement surprit.

Même quand papa réitéra une de ses hargneuses et dangereuses "maladresses" à son encontre, il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Et puis, après un moment de silence, Noah se pencha de nouveau vers moi en rougissant.

-Tu sais, me souffla t-elle très bas, quand on est retourné dans nos chambres, je… je lui ai passé le baume que ta cousine lui a passé pour les… les blessures et les… courbatures d'après la pleine lune et… il s'est endormi vite. Je l'ai regardé longtemps et je… je crois que je… me suis endormie à son chevet. Et quand je me suis réveillée (et elle rougit de plus belle), je… j'étais en travers de mon lit et il était assit à côté de moi et j'avais la tête sur… sur ses jambes et je… j'avais une vue… euh… impre… imprenable sur… euh… son… son… ventre. (je ris intérieurement du détour de dernier moment) Et… Et… Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite et… bah, je me suis… redressée trop vite et j'ai failli tomber du lit… Mais, il m'a rattrapée et il m'a serrée dans ses bras… J'ai failli m'évanouir parce que je n'osais même plus bouger et respirer et… et puis… un peu plus et je lui sautais dessus comme une vraie sauvage… Tu sais… je… il… euh… il est vraiment… enfin, je veux dire, je suis… c'est un peu… j'ai du mal à… je crois que…

Je lui fis un sourire doux – malgré le fou rire qui m'avait prit intérieurement – et elle arrêta de bégayer en rougissant encore, le nez dans son assiette.

-Le p… le pauvre, bredouilla t-elle après un instant de silence en rougissant encore plus furieusement. Je… J'ai un sommeil impossible… C'est… je… je n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sens et il… il a dut me veiller tout la nuit… Il avait l'air si fatigué… Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'excuser, alors je lui ai fais… un bisou… sur le front et je crois qu'il a… je crois qu'il vu mes s… mes… mes… seins… à cause de mon haut… Il est… enfin le décolleté est très… il est vraiment… enfin… décolleté… et… je… c'est… il s'est endormi après mais… mais je crois que… quand même… mes seins, il a… je crois qu'il les a vu…

Quand elle se tût de nouveau, elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate et mutilait nerveusement le pauvre morceau de poulet dont il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose.

Ne me regardant pas, je me permis de me tourner vers monsieur et il me fit un sourire amusé, rêveur et satisfait. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir pour comprendre que l'étincelle dans ses yeux confirmait ce que m'avait soufflé Noah en pensant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas (ne jamais sous-estimé l'ouïe d'un loup-garou) : il avait eu une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine et ne s'était pas privé pour mater jusqu'au moindre grain de peau des deux jolies collines d'albâtre.

Le reste du déjeuner fut bien moins intéressant que ce petit interlude et, en dehors des absolues mauvaises intentions de mon père à l'endroit des mes deux camarades masculins à sa portée, de ses remarques acides et de ses "Maladresses Malencontreusement Malintentionnées" (le _triple M_ pour les intimes) tout se passa pour le mieux. Si l'on exclu également que James et Lily ne décrochèrent ni sourire ni parole à quiconque.

Et finalement, nous finîmes de déjeuner à 13h et, une fois que tout le monde – en dehors de Remus, Sirius et James – fut parti, Amélia et Adelina nous fondirent dessus pour recommencer leur œuvre de torture.

*

Quand Adelina vint se planter devant moi avec son attirail de maquillage, Amélia me laissa à ses soins avec l'exacte coiffure de Lily.

Et puis notre coiffeuse sadique nationale se dirigea vers Noah avec des airs de grand méchant loup et celle-ci, petite souris effrayée, se laissa tomber par inadvertance sur un tabouret où elle expliqua tant bien que mal à ma cousine ce qu'elle recherchait. Alors que la femme aux ciseaux de coiffure allait faire une remarque sur le tatouage, un objet heurta son pied et nous nous rendîmes compte, incrédule, que Noah s'était affalée par terre, le tabouret filant à quelques encablures de là après avoir atterri avec une certaine violence sur le peton de la future mariée.

Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde comprit qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour faire taire Amélia mais son soudain affolement effaça le tatouage des idées de ma cousine et, cependant qu'elle l'aidait à se relever, elle lâcha ciseaux et indiscrétion et s'activa à exaucé le souhait de Noah, qui consistait tout simplement à laisser ses cheveux cacher son tatouage. Et la petite Nana se retrouva avec une triple couronne de tresses et le reste flottant librement sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étant encore les plus disciplinés de nous quatre – pas une boucle de travers – ça donnait quelque chose de très joli.

Et puis Adelina, après quelques finitions sur moi, s'approcha d'elle avec conviction et se concentra sur son ouvrage.

Quand elle eut finit, les garçons étaient partis, emportés par les futurs mariés et il ne nous restait plus qu'à repasser nos robes – et aider les mariées à mettre les leurs – et nous n'aurions plus qu'à attendre oncle Luca.

Les milliers de perles cousus sur les robes d'Amélia et Adelina nous firent clignés des yeux tant elles rayonnaient sous la lumière de ce midi de Noël et nous eûmes quelque mal à ne pas en accrocher une ou deux en remontant la fermeture d'Amélia.

Et puis leur père finit par arriver en voiture et nous ralliâmes la civilisation.

_____________________________ !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

*Ree : le 'l' n'existe pas en japonais, c'est un mélange entre le 'l' et le 'r'. Ça ressemble plus au 'r' roulant de l'espagnol ou de l'italien, que notre 'r' ou notre 'l'.

*Chan : suffixe affectueux japonais que l'on donne aux jeunes filles ou aux petites filles, mais aussi aux filles plus jeunes par une personne plus vieille.

* * *

**Il a extrêmement tardé mais il est là, j'espère qu'il vous plait. **


	23. Cérémonie

Voilà, voilà, après encore un long moment d'attente, je publie enfin le chapitre 22 de Marauders and Me mais avant la lecture, les réponses aux reviews !

**Anaïs, valabo, Iliria **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Et oui, c'est vrai, Iliria, c'est dommage que James ait interrompu les deux grands tourtereaux de cette histoire mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ton lemon (plutôt lime, d'ailleurs), d'ici deux-trois chapitres ^^

**Marie L.** : oui, c'est vrai, on me l'a déjà dit et je m'en rends bien compte, lol. Pour ma défense, c'est ma toute première fic' et j'ai écris les 24 premiers chapitres quand j'avais 17 ans, ça fait un bail et à l'époque, petite adolescente complexée, j'ai envoyé tous mes désirs dans cette histoire, ce qui est, en fait, un grande erreur. Cependant, si tu as lu la fic' jusque là c'est que l'histoire de Lee-Marie-Sue ne t'as pas complètement déplue et, soit rassurée - ou peut-être pas, lol - le scénario dévie un poil du Marie-Sue à partir du chapitre 25 (après 5 ans de pause, je me remets à cette fic', histoire de la finir, quand même !).

Je ne sais pas si le changement sera significatif, il a fallut que je relise la fic' en entier pour me replonger dans l'univers et l'état d'esprit (j'ai encore le goût du sucre dans la bouche et les dents qui collent -_-') et tenter de retrouver un style un peu similaire, donc j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à un changement spectaculaire mais l'histoire dévie quand même assez pour ne pas me donner envie de régurgiter tout le sucre que j'y avais mis à l'époque...

Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXII**

**Cérémonie**

Nous arrivâmes – au bout d'une heure éreintante de voyage durant laquelle mes cousines passèrent leur temps à piailler et à asticoter leurs robes, leurs bouquets, leurs cheveux et à demander toutes les cinq minutes si ça allait, si leur maquillage n'avait pas coulé, si leur coiffure était en place, si machin, si bidule, si… J'ai manqué en prendre une pour taper sur l'autre ! – _enfin_ devant l'immense parc loin de tout où un patriarche allait les marier et bénir la petite Justina, nouvelle-née dans la famille.

En bonne demoiselle d'honneur je suivis mes cousines, évitant de justesse de me jeter sur tant Serena pour lui arracher son bout de chou des bras et faire des "gazou gazou" passablement débiles à la petite puce d'à peine deux jours – qui dormait tranquillement accroché au pouce de sa mère – pas plus grosse que la main de Remus.

Oui, bon, il a de grandes mains, d'accord, mais bon… C'est une image… Justina était plus grande que mes mains à moi, alors j'avais choisi la taille au-dessus. Oui, j'aurais pu dire Sirius ou James, mais c'étaient les mains de Remus que je connaissais le mieux…

Je passais donc avec le plus de dignité possible devant ma tante aux anges et son adorable nourrisson et me dirigeait sans trébucher sur l'immense tapis blanc – imperméabilisé pour l'occasion – qui marquait le chemin jusqu'au grand homme à la chevelure et à la longue barbe blanche, tout de blanc et bleu vêtu, qui attendait tranquillement qu'on veuille bien se diriger vers lui pour qu'il puisse officier, boire son verre de vin d'honneur et se retirer officier ailleurs ou se reposer.

Amélia et Adelina se tenaient côte à côte juste derrière moi tandis qu'à une centaine de mètres les mariés les regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits et des sourires niais.

Je remarquai de suite les trois garçons dans leurs superbes costumes noirs – Sirius y était plus beau que jamais si c'est possible – qui regardaient chacun leur cavalière attitrée – dont deux les rejoignirent, les veinardes, alors que j'attendais patiemment que tout soit en place pour m'avancer, avec les autres demoiselles d'honneur, jusqu'à l'arche bénie qui accueillerait bientôt le double mariage.

Remus fixait béatement Noah, pour une fois il semblait avoir perdu son flegme habituel. Je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là, le mot flegme ne faisait même plus parti de son vocabulaire.

James, très droit, peut-être même un peu raide, regardait Lily sans émotion particulière. J'aurais juré qu'il avait piqué son stoïcisme à Remus.

Quant à Sirius, si un regard avait pu manger, il m'aurait déjà avalée toute crue. Ses yeux me transperçaient et le sourire qu'il arborait n'avait pas grand-chose de catholique. Carnassier, oui, prédateur, sans doute aucun, mais catholique ? Autant que les Bisounours sont démoniaques, sadiques et assoiffés de sang !

Les Bisounours sont des saints ? C'est bien ce que je dis !

Amélia me glissa une remarque cochonne à l'oreille, autant pour m'embêter et me faire rougir que pour se défouler un bon coup avant le supplice (elle n'avait jamais eu le mariage en grande estime et ne faisait qu'exaucer le rêve de son cher et tendre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir une lune de miel à Paris – au sommet de la Tour Eiffel – et un looong voyage autour du monde alors qu'il détestait voyager et n'était pas censé partir un an à cause de son métier d'Auror) et tritura pour la énième fois son bouquet dans un froissement de pétales tandis que sa sœur et moi lui écrasions aussi discrètement que possible le pied en lui rappelant de se calmer si elle ne voulait pas lancer des tiges cassées au lieu du beau bouquet de roses blanches qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Elle poussa un petit glapissement presque inaudible et, une fois que leur deux petites sœurs, Gwendalina et Loredana, et toutes nos cousines m'eurent rejoint, papa, au piano, commença à jouer un air doux et apaisant tandis que, par deux, nous traversions l'allée de bancs décorés de fleurs blanches qui menait jusqu'au patriarche en lançant des pétales de roses rouges chacune de notre côté de l'allée, sur les invités et le sol.

Et puis, quand nous fûmes toutes arrivées à bon port et que Sirius m'eut attrapé la main, ramenée très – peu – discrètement contre lui – en vérifiant bien que papa ne le voyait pas, pas fou le cabot – et que j'eus rencontré les regards et les sourires de mes amis, juste à côté de nous, les mariées s'avancèrent, chacune à un bras de leur père.

Elles étaient superbes dans leurs longues robes blanches piquées de milliers de perles argentées, leur bouquet immaculé dans les mains, marchant dignement, rayonnante vers leurs apollons de maris.

Elles arrivèrent, se placèrent chacune près de son futur et, après une courte bénédiction (sûrement l'œuvre d'Amélia) et une chanson des petits choristes répartis en arc de cercle derrière l'officiant, oncle Luca et tante Livia leur lurent chacun un poème en hommage à l'amour, au bonheur, à l'éternité. Se retirant, ils laissèrent les deux couples se dirent des "oui" enamourés tandis que Noah fondait littéralement en larmes à côté d'un Remus mi-attendri, mi-amusé qui lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'air de rien.

-Oh ! Elle est toute choute petit poney ! se moqua Sirius dans un murmure et Noah se cacha dans les bras de son loup chéri en lui tirant la langue. Loup qui, en passant, eut un sourire béat au-delà du physiquement possible.

Sirius rit silencieusement et d'un seul coup, j'entendis mon nom.

-Mademoiselle Lee'Lliane ? appelait l'officiant avec un sourire.

Bizarre, mais sur le coup, son sourire m'a parut un peu sadique sous sa barbe…

J'hésitai, regardai mes cousines – qui souriaient vraiment avec des airs sadiques, elles –, me tournai vers mes amis, vers ma mère, mon père, Kaoru et Keiko, cherchant de l'aide, mais déjà mon nom résonnait de nouveau à travers le parc et personne ne semblait vouloir me secourir.

-Mademoiselle Lee'Lliane Lenore Ishihara-Giudice*-Moretti-Yahnn ? S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, voulez-vous venir à mon côté ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il se donna la peine de mettre un point d'interrogation à sa phrase. C'était clairement un ordre plus qu'une question.

Me résignant à perpétrer un double meurtre après le départ des invités, je m'avançai, lentement, avec réticence, terrifiée, vers les trois marches de l'estrade.

Je montai en promettant mille châtiments pires que la mort à mes chères nouvelles mariées et allai rejoindre le vieux barbu au milieu de l'estrade, face aux mariés.

Alors Amélia s'approche de moi, me prit la main tandis que je lui glissai un tendre « je vais te tuer » dans un murmure et se tourna vers les invités.

-Nous hésitions encore ce matin (menteuse) dans le choix de la personne qui lirait le poème que nous avions choisis pour scellé nos unions, sourit-elle à la foule, sa baguette amplifiant sa voix. Finalement, nous voilà décidés. Nous avons choisis Lee, n'en déplaise à toutes celles et tous ceux qui aimerait être à sa place, parce qu'elle sait parler les trois langues représentées ce jour, elle sera donc en mesure de traduire pour tout le monde.

-Alan, Myra, Guillaume, David et les jumeaux aussi, grommelai-je en comprenant l'étendu du coup monté – mes frères, ma sœur, mon père ma mère et mes oncles et tantes me souriaient d'un air entendu.

J'ai dis double meurtre ? Pardon, je rectifie, demain à la une de la gazette italienne on pourra lire « Massacre de toute une famille lors d'un double mariage. Une seule survivante. »

Elle me fit un sourire, je le lui rendis avec raideur et lui offrit mon regard spécial "je-vais-te-le-faire-bouffer-ton-sale-sourire-je-te-jure-que-tu-vas-morfler" et pris le parchemin bordé d'or que me tendit Adelina.

Je posai alors les yeux sur le poème et une paix incroyable s'infiltra en moi. Elles avaient choisis mon poème préféré ! Alors j'oubliai toutes mes réticences, toutes mes idées de meurtre, la foule, le silence profond de l'attente, les sanglots étouffés de Noah et une bonne partie des femmes de l'assistance, le regard inquisiteur de Rosalinda, le plus jeune fille d'oncle Enzo, qui voulait manifestement être à ma place, j'oubliai le vent et la froidure de ce 25 décembre que même les sort de réchauffage n'arrivaient pas à calmer, j'oubliai tout ce qui avait fait mon malaise et remerciai Merlin d'avoir mit sous mes yeux le plus beau poème que j'eusse jamais trouvé. Combien de fois Remus et moi ne nous l'étions pas lus juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre de nouveau ? Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire béat et, me redressant avec bonheur, je commençai à lire en italien, la baguette d'Amélia amplifiant ma voix.

-"L'Eternelle chanson".

» "Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serais vieille

Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs,

Au moi de mai, dans le jardin qui s'ensoleille,

Nous irons réchauffer nos vieux membres tremblants.

» Comme le renouveau mettra nos cœurs en fête,

Nous nous croiront encor de jeunes amoureux ;

Et je te sourirai tout en branlant la tête,

Et nous ferons un couple adorable de vieux.

» Nous nous regarderons assis sous notre treille,

Avec de petits yeux attendris et brillants,

Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serais vieille,

Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs.

» Sur notre banc ami, tout verdâtre de mousse,

Sur le banc d'autrefois nous reviendrons causer.

Nous aurons une joie attendrie et très douce,

La phrase finissant souvent par un baiser.

» Combien de fois jadis j'ai pu dire : "je t'aime !"

Alors avec grand soin nous le recompterons :

Nous nous ressouviendront de mille choses, même

De petits rien exquis dont nous radoterons.

» Un rayon descendra, d'une caresse douce,

Parmi nos cheveux blancs, tout rose se poser,

Quand sur notre vieux banc, tout verdâtre de mousse

Sur le banc d'autrefois nous reviendrons causer.

» Et comme chaque jour je t'aime davantage,

Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain,

Qu'importerons alors les rides du visage ?

Mon amour se fera plus grave et plus serein.

» Songe que tous les jours des souvenirs s'entassent ;

Mes souvenirs à moi seront aussi les tiens :

Ces communs souvenirs toujours plus nous enlacent

Et sans cesse entre nous tissent d'autres liens.

» C'est vrai, nous serons vieux, très vieux, faibli par l'âge,

Mais plus fort chaque jour je serrerai ta main,

Car vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage,

Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.

» Et de ce cher amour qui passe comme un rêve

Je veux tout conserver dans le fond de mon cœur :

Retenir, s'il se peut, l'impression trop brève

Pour la ressavourer plus tard avec lenteur.

» J'enfouis tout ce qui vient de toi comme un avare

Thésaurisant avec ardeur pour mes vieux jours :

Je serai riche alors d'une richesse rare :

J'aurai gardé tout l'or de mes jeunes amours !

» Ainsi de ce passé de bonheur qui s'achève

Ma mémoire parfois me rendra la douceur ;

Et de ce cher amour qui passe comme un rêve

J'aurai tout conservé dans le fond de mon cœur.

» Lorsque tu seras vieux et que je serais vieille,

Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs,

Au moi de mai, dans le jardin qui s'ensoleille,

Nous rions réchauffer nos vieux membres tremblants.

» Comme le renouveau mettra nos cœur en fête

Nous nous croirons encor aux jours heureux d'antan,

Et je te sourirai tout en branlant la tête,

Et tu me parleras d'amour en chevrotant.

» Nous nous regarderons, assis sous notre treille,

Avec de petits yeux attendris et brillants,

Lorsque que tu seras vieux et que je serais vieille,

Lorsque mes cheveux blonds seront des cheveux blancs."

» Rosemonde Gérard.

Je le relu en japonais et terminai par l'anglais, il y eut un silence et puis, onde de choc, tout le monde se mit à applaudir d'un seul coup et mes cousines me serrèrent contre elle en souriant de plus belle, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Les petits choristes entonnèrent un air joyeux et je rejoignis mes amis et les rangs des invités.

Le patriarche béni Justina et Serena et elles redescendirent se fondre dans la foule sous une véritable ovation.

Mes cousines se retournèrent tandis que Gabriel annonçait le lancer de bouquet, que Raphael faisait disparaître les sièges et que la gente féminine non-mariée au grand complet se réunissait à quelques mètres de la scène, moi y comprit malgré le fait que j'avais horreur de ça.

Les sœurs se firent un sourire, firent semblant une fois pour rire un peu et lancèrent enfin leur bouquet.

Celui d'Amélia atterri dans les mains de Noah pendant que celui de sa jumelle se perdait dans les bras de Kaoru.

Les filles montèrent sur l'estrade pour dirent un mot.

Noah balbutia en rougissant avant de sortir un timide « merci » qui fut accueilli avec quelques rires.

-Merci ! suivit Kaoru. C'est très gentil, j'adore les roses ! En plus le blanc me va bien au teint ! Par contre, pour le mariage on repassera, sans fiancé c'est difficile, mais je vous promets d'essayer !

Toute la famille se mit à rire et elles retournèrent à leurs places.

Alors, les jeunes mariées prirent chacune la main de leur mari et ils descendirent de l'estrade d'un pas royal, retraversant le couloir de bancs d'où des centaines de mains leur lançaient riz et pétales de roses de toutes les couleurs.

Bonne demoiselle d'honneur, je les suivis au bras de mon cavalier en costume sombre, beau comme un dieu, élégant à mourir et dont le bras sur lequel je posais la main ne cessait de se contracter et de se décontracter cependant qu'il donnait du sourire à qui voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui soufflai-je en lançant un sourire à tante Elise, une de mes tantes moldue.

-Rien, pourquoi ? me répondit-il en souriant à un de mes cousins et sa compagne.

-Tu bande et tu débandes les muscles de ton bras sans arrêt, il y a forcément quelque chose.

Nouveau sourire à oncle Bertrand.

-Bander, débander… Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !

-Sirius…

-Lee, voyons, ne me supplie pas, je risquerais de craquer et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, rit-il, moqueur. Aouh !

Je venais de lui enfoncer le talon de mon escarpin dans le pied.

Nouveaux sourires à Tante Thérèse et oncle John.

-Arrêtes de faire jouer les muscles de ton bras, ça me stresse !

-Je te stresse ?

-Oui, tu me stresse ! Je suis en train de traverser une foule de plus de trois cent personnes au bras d'un obsédé incapable de se tenir tranquille ! Arrêtes de contracter ton bras, par Merlin !

Et un sourire vaguement contrit à Daisy et Marvin, des cousins moldus.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être à l'aise.

-Moi non plus, ça n'empêche que je ne me trémousse pas !

-Je ne me trémousse pas.

-Tu m'as comprise ! S'il te plait, Sirius, je crois que je vais faire une crise de nerf… J'ai horreur de la foule.

-Tu es attrapeuse dans une équipe de Quidditch, tu fais ton show trois fois par an devant presque trois cent personnes, tu souris à des foules de filles en colère, tu te bats avec des Serpentards mal embouchés, tu nages dans le lac, tu flirte avec des centaures, des araignées géantes et des chevaux aux ailes déplumées…

-Des sombrals.

Sourire à la vieille Johann, la grand tante de l'arrière petite cousine de ma mère.

-Des "sombrals", oui, invisibles…

-Ils ne sont pas invisibles.

-Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais vu, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bon, admettons. Donc tu flirte avec des "sombrals" et tu titilles un loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune, et tu vas me dire que trois-quatre cent personnes te font perdre tous tes moyens ?

Et un nouveau sourire à je-ne-sais-plus-qui.

-Je sais que c'est complètement idiot mais je n'y peux rien. Dans un match de Quidditch je ne vois pas les gens, je suis fixée sur le jeu, les filles qui me détestent, c'est parce qu'elles espèrent que l'un de vous trois les sautera dans un coin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ce qu'elles pensent, les Serpentards c'est un reflexe conditionné par mes frères, le loup-garou, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je risque contre Remus et je n'ai jamais nagé dans le lac.

-Tu as flirté avec des centaures, tu as été emmerder des araignées géantes et tu as caressé des chev… des "sombrals".

-Les centaures sont des êtres très gentils si on les caresse dans le sens du poil et j'avais besoin de leurs connaissances en astronomie. Ils adorent parler des étoiles si on le leur demande avec tact. J'avais besoin du venin des araignées pour une des expériences bizarres de mon père et les sombrals existent malgré ce que tu veux bien croire.

-Mmhhh… Oui, noirs, les ailes déplumées, carnivores… _Invisibles_.

-Ils ne sont pas invisibles !

-Vous parlez de quoi ? nous interrompit soudain Kaoru, qui nous suivait au bras de Shin.

-De rien, lui répondis-je en lançant un nouveau sourire aux gens qui nous entouraient.

-De sa peur de la foule, sourit Sirius.

-Tu as peur de la foule ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de la foule, c'est juste… un… malaise.

-Oh, je vois ! Bah ! On est presque arrivé, regarde, les tables sont là.

Elle me montra un point à une trentaine de mètres et poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant la grande arche de fleurs blanches, semblable à celle qui trônait derrière le patriarche, se dresser à une centaine de mètre derrière les tables, non loin de grands sapins recouverts de décorations de Noël fluorescentes et lumineuses et de bougies aux flammes multicolores.

-On va faire des photos ! On va faire des photos !

Je soupirai d'horreur et Sirius sourit.

-Voyons, Flammèche, c'est bien, les photos, me susurra t-il.

Je lui fis une grimace aussi discrète que possible et il se mit à rire.

Et puis les mariés nous menèrent jusqu'à l'arche et nous nous coltinâmes les photos.

Une photo de toute la famille – impossible de retrouver qui que ce soit dessus – et puis, tous les sorciers, tous les moldus, les parents, les frères et sœurs, les oncles et tantes, les cousins et cousines, les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur, tout ce petit monde en compagnie des mariés. Ensuite vinrent les photos individuelles.

Et finalement, les photos de couples.

D'abord les deux couples mariés séparément et puis tous les couples de la famille les uns après les autres.

Et les demoiselles et les garçons d'honneur, dont moi.

-Lee ! Lee, approche ! C'est ta photo de couple ! hurla pratiquement Amélia, s'attirant un regard mauvais de papa.

-Je ne suis pas en couple ! braillai-je, autant pour calmer mon père que parce que c'était vrai.

-Et moi, alors, souffla Sirius, le nez dans mes cheveux et une main sur ma hanche.

-On est en couple ? ricanai-je. Depuis quand ?

-Depuis la piscine, non ?

-Non, Sirius. On s'est avoué nos petits secrets, tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais que moi, je t'ai dis que c'était réciproque, mais en dehors de ça, rien.

-Et ce matin ? fit-il en glissant sa main sur mon ventre.

-Tu risque de perdre ta main et ce ne sera pas de ma faute, lui susurrai-je en l'enlevant du bout des doigts. Quant à ce matin, je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait de nous un couple. J'ai été plus loin avec Remus et on n'est pas sorti ensemble pour autant.

-Evites de me parler de tes galipettes avec Remus, grogna t-il. Ça n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi j'ai envie de penser par cette belle journée d'hiver.

-C'est…

-Je me f… fiche de ce que c'est, je ne veux pas y penser.

Il poussa un profond soupir et me retourna vers lui.

-Je… Je sais que… que ça fait partie de ta vie, mais…

-Mais tu es jaloux, souris-je, amusée et flattée.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire, me dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire en coin tout ce qu'il y a de plus craquant.

-Lee ! Ramène ton cavalier ! s'énerva Amélia. On s'en balance que vous soyez ensemble ou pas, c'est ton cavalier, je veux une photo de vous deux ! Et si tu ne viens pas de toi-même, je te jure que je viendrais te chercher moi-même !

Je soupirai de nouveau, autant y aller de moi-même sinon j'allai encore plus souffrir.

-On arrive ! cria alors Sirius en me jetant sur son épaule sous les rires de toute la famille, le regard attendri de maman et les yeux inquisiteurs de papa (je sentais le "triple M" pointer le bout de son nez…).

Mon père avait juré à ma mère et à moi de ne jamais s'en prendre physiquement à mes petits amis et tous les hommes dans les bras desquels j'étais passé et je passerais ne couraient donc aucun risque, mais tout le monde savait bien qu'une promesse de mon père n'en était jamais une que tant qu'il la tenait. Il tiendrait sans aucun doute celle-ci parce qu'il l'avait faite à ma mère, mais je me méfiais un peu quand même.

Cependant, de là où j'étais à ce moment précis, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'eus beau m'en prendre à coup de poings au superbe fessier de mon superbe cavalier, il ne daigna même pas broncher. J'eusse aimé qu'il me repose ou fasse quelque autre geste mais il se contenta de continuer à rire en m'emportant comme un vulgaire sac de patate vers l'arche pleine de fleur et ma cousine tortionnaire.

Je savais qu'Amélia n'était ni une as du tact, ni un modèle de patiente mais je fus servie. A peine arrivée devant l'arche, elle fit une photo de moi sur l'épaule de Sirius "pour l'avoir fait attendre" et quand je fus enfin descendue de ladite épaule, ledit cabot se prit mon talon aiguille sur le pied pour m'avoir portée de cette manière et nous nous reçûmes de nouveau un flash en pleine poire.

Finalement, après tout un tas de photos sur la dispute à mi-voix qui s'ensuivit, nous finîmes par nous calmer – ou en tout cas, je finis par le faire – et je me plantai, solennelle, devant Sirius, lequel me prit par la taille et avec un clin d'œil à ma cousine – qui venait de s'énerver en demandant "du romantisme, du romantisme, par les caleçons troués de Merlin ! C'est mon mariage, on m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil espèce de cousine ingrate !" – m'attrapa la nuque et se pencha sur moi en un pas de danse bien connu où nos bouches se touchaient presque. Il me regarda dans les yeux, me fit un sourire doux et moqueur et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard qui me fit tout oublier. Je me perdis dans le gris lumineux de ses yeux, me laissai aller à ses bras forts et réconfortants, senti son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et plus rien n'exista que lui. Ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes, les yeux dans les yeux, son torse musclé contre ma poitrine, sa main douce dans mes cheveux et ses cheveux caressants ma joue, l'instant était parfait.

Mais il fut troublé par le flash et le cri de joie à moitié hystérique de ma – chieuse de – cousine.

-Parfait ! C'était vraiment parfait ! s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant et tapant des mains d'un air surexcité.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, me souffla Sirius alors qu'elle nous obligeait à prendre une autre pose.

-Embrassez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Amélia, tu me feras faire beaucoup de chose, mais là, tu rêve, grognai-je.

-Ce serait si terrible que ça ? me murmura Sirius, une moue mi-moqueuse, mi-boudeuse déformant ses lèvres – fort joliment, je tiens à le préciser.

-Pas comme ça, lui chuchotai-je à mon tour, sourcils froncés.

-Tu préfère embrasser Remus ? me demanda ma cousine.

Et je crus que j'allai défaillir. Comment pouvait-elle me sortir un truc pareil à quelques pas à peine de trois cent personnes, certes de ma famille, mais qui, comme la plupart des gens, avaient tendance à juger vite et mal ?

Mais déjà Sirius me collait étroitement contre lui et collait sa bouche à la mienne. J'allai protester quand je me rendis compte que son pouce empêchait nos lèvres de vraiment se toucher. Mais nous étions de tel sens qu'Amélia n'y vit que du feu et prit sa photo avec un air de parfaite jubilation.

Mais pourquoi ce geste ? N'avait-il pas envie de m'embrasser ? Etais-je la seule à avoir envie de plus qu'une bise et une caresse par-ci par-là ? Et puis je me rendis compte qu'il était sûrement dans le même cas que moi : il ne voulait pas que notre premier baiser se passe n'importe comment.

-Porte-la ! enjoignit-elle alors à Sirius.

Je ravalai de justesse la vague de colère qui montait en moi et laissa mon Apollon de cavalier passer un bras sous mes genoux et me soulever sans effort apparent.

Un nouveau flash me vrilla le cerveau et elle accepta de nous laisser tranquille. Surtout parce que papa venait de se planter derrière elle, jouant négligemment de la lame entre ses longs doigts habiles en nous regardant d'un air faussement détaché. Il lui fit un sourire et elle s'empressa de passer à un autre couple. A mon grand soulagement.

Remus et Noah passèrent et elle leur refit le même scénario. Ils eurent tous les deux du mal, autant à s'exécuter qu'à refuser et finalement, oubliant le baiser qu'ils ne semblaient pas réussir à se donner, elle exigea de Remus qu'il porte Noah et leur fit prendre une pose mignonette avant de les relâcher en soupirant.

Une fois que Lily et James furent passé, chacun avec un balais dans le c… et des airs solennels – manquant faire disjoncter Madame-le-Commandeur-je-veux-du-romantisme-du-romantisme-du-romantsisme-! –, nous nous empressâmes tous d'aller nous réfugier près de la longue table de petits fours, dans un coin où personne ne vint plus nous déranger jusqu'au dîner.

_**(* Giudice : nom italien, se dit djiouditché)**_


	24. Soirée de fête

Alors, comme je vous ai fais attendre longtemps pour le chapitre précédent, j'en mets deux à la suite, voilà le deuxième, j'espère, bien sûr, qu'il vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII**

**Soirée de fête**

Et tandis que Remus, James et Noah discutaient près de Lily, une pinte de bièraubeurre à la main, Sirius m'entraîna à quelque distance des tables vers la lisière de la forêt qui longeait le parc au sud et à l'est.

Il me mena jusqu'à un sapin caché à la vue des autres, loin à l'écart de la fête, et se planta devant moi.

-Pourquoi elle a parlé de Remus ? me demanda t-il, visiblement énervé.

-Amélia ?

Il acquiesça.

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée et j'aurai préféré qu'elle se taise, grommelai-je.

-Moi aussi.

Il était abrupte, le visage figé dans une expression dur, et il regardait le tronc de l'arbre devant lequel je me tenais comme si avait voulu le transpercer.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dès qu'on parle de Remus tu t'énerves.

-Vous avez couché ensemble, tu veux que je réagisse comment ?

-J'ai aussi couché avec Lily et tu ne m'en fais pas toute une histoire à chaque fois qu'on dit son nom.

-C'est différent.

-Je ne te fais pas une gueule de trois mètres de long quand on parle de toutes les greluches que tu t'es fais.

-C'est différent.

-En quoi ?

-C'est différent.

Mais quel homme buté !

-Mais explique-moi en quoi !

Il y eut un long silence et puis il poussa un grognement et me regarda.

-C'est un homme. Et c'était mon meilleur ami. Et c'était censé être le tien aussi.

-"C'était" ? Mais _c'est_ mon meilleur ami !

-On ne couche pas avec son meilleur ami.

-On ne couche pas avec des centaines d'inconnues !

-C'est ton meilleur ami.

-Les trois quart étaient vierges ! m'énervai-je à mon tour. Tu veux qu'on compte les points ? Parce qu'à ce compte-là, niveau conneries à ne pas faire, tu bats tous les scores ! La première fois est venue par accident et ensuite, c'était…

-C'était ?

-Rien.

-C'était ?

-Laisse tomber.

-_C'était_ ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve tant dans le fait que j'ai fais l'amour avec Remus ? Le fait que ce soit Remus ? Le fait que ce soit un autre que toi ? Qu'il m'ait prit ma virginité ? Que je ne t'ai pas invité à te joindre à nous ? Que ça ne se soit pas passé qu'une fois ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

-Je le croyais mon ami !

-Mais _c'est_ ton ami ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Tu n'écoute rien ! Un loup-garou en chaleur est la pire des menaces pour toutes les vierges du monde ! Et même pour celles qui ne le sont pas !

-Un loup-garou en chaleur ! La bonne excuse ! Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? C'est du bidon cette histoire de _loup-garou en chaleur_ ! C'est vraiment…

-La vérité, intervint une voix familière tout près de nous.

Maman sortit du couvert des arbres.

-Excusez-moi mais j'avais besoin d'air, trop de monde en même temps, et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix.

-Alors vous croyez à cette histoire de _chaleurs_ ? grogna Sirius.

-Je n'y crois pas, non, sourit-elle.

Il sourit, vainqueur, et elle le regarda avec compassion.

-Je ne crois pas, je _sais_ que c'est vrai. Je suis moi-même un loup-garou, Sirius, et je peux t'assurer que Lee et Remus ne mentent pas en affirmant que leur première fois s'est réalisée sous l'influence de la lune. Il n'est rien de plus puissant que l'influence du cycle de la lune pour celui qui détient le gène du lycanthrope. Sous l'effet de la lune montante, le lycanthrope devient plus sauvage, plus incontrôlable, plus libidineux et plus fécond. Lee a été conçu dans un des ces moments. Même la pilule de contraception moldue, dont on m'avait dit qu'elle était efficace, et les sorts de stérilités n'ont pas marchée.

-Plus fécond ne veut pas dire complètement incontrôlable au niveau sexuel, s'emporta une nouvelle fois Sirius.

-Je suis sûre que je perdrais ma tête si mon mari m'entendait, sourit malicieusement ma mère, mais vois-tu, il est une seule période du mois qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et je ne pense pas que cela ait changé malgré sa jambe. Cette période s'étend sur les onze jours qui entourent la pleine lune et tout particulièrement les trois jours _avant_ et _après_ la pleine lune. Une simple caresse, un baiser, un frôlement, et je lui sautais dessus avec la sauvagerie d'une amazone. Un regard et rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter. J'entendais sa voix et je me consumais sur place, l'emportant dans ma furie si tant est qu'il soit à moins d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de moi. Endroit public ou privé, qu'il y est foule ou n'y est personne. Il n'est rien de plus puissant que le cycle de la lune pour celui qui détient le gène du lycanthrope, acheva t-elle en regardant Sirius, éberlué, avec un sourire doux et malicieux.

Il la fixa un moment, bouche bée, et puis, se tournant vers moi, remarqua que j'avais rougi et m'était détournée, gênée.

-Tu… C'était… C'était la vérité ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurai menti, grommelai-je, passablement énervée par le fait qu'il ait cru ma mère avec autant de facilité alors que je n'avais réussis à rien, moi. J'ai toujours assumé mes actes alors ça ou autre chose, pour moi c'était du pareil au même. Mais là, ce n'était pas de ma faute, pour une fois. Ni celle de Remus non plus. Ensuite oui, c'est moi, mais pas la première fois.

Il se renfrogna avec un grognement et maman lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas malgré mon ouïe surdéveloppée. Il la regarda d'un air étrange un instant et puis acquiesça.

Maman vint vers moi et, me déposant un baiser sur la joue, s'évanouie dans les ombres de la forêt.

Sirius soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon, on oublie ? proposa t-il.

-Ça dépend. Tu pardonnes à Remus ?

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes avec Remus ?

-Parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dis, c'est mon meilleur ami et que je sais qu'il se sent plus fautif que les mots ne sauraient l'exprimer.

-Alors pourquoi vous avez continué, après ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

-Il ne devait pas vraiment être contre.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, comme toi en troisième année, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus qu'agréable. Parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas et que je ne voyais pas pourquoi me priver de pareil plaisir alors qu'il était consentant. Il avait quelques remords, me disait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'on ne devait pas, mais chaque fois que je lui demandais pourquoi, ne voulant pas te citer, il ne trouvait que bien peu de choses à m'opposer. Et puis la deuxième fois, je lui ai dis "une fois ou deux, c'est pareil", la troisième fois ça été "deux ou trois fois, quelle importance ?" et au fur et à mesure, il a finit par complètement céder. Comment tu aurais réagis, toi, si je m'étais glissée nue dans ton lit en pleine nuit et que je t'avais caressé, embrassé, que je t'avais posé moi-même les mains sur ma poitrine ou mes fesses ?

Il regarda un moment dans le vide et admit de mauvaise grâce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas été plus à même de se contrôler.

-D'accord. Je pardonne à Remus, soupira t-il finalement.

-Bien ! Alors on oublie ! souris-je. En attendant, il y a une fête qui nous file sous le nez et j'aimerais y participer un peu quand même ! fis-je en lui prenant la main et en le tirant avec moi vers les lumières de l'agitation.

Il sourit aussi et me suivit un moment avant de me tirer en arrière et de me faire voler jusque dans ses bras.

-Ai-je droit à un baiser ? souffla-t-il à quelques millimètres de ma bouche.

Oui !

-Non, pas tout de suite, ris-je, sachant que s'il m'embrassait j'aurais le plus grand mal à répondre de quoi que ce soit. J'ai envie de t'embêter un peu.

-C'est très méchant, ça, tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Tu es une mauvaise fille, rit-il à son tour.

-Tu me puniras plus tard, lui souris-je avec malice et je repartis vers ma famille avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire.

Quand j'arrivai près des tables, ma cousine me happa en vociférant et me traîna de force vers une petite maisonnette à l'autre bout du parc.

Noah et Lily y étaient déjà et se déshabillaient pour enfiler la deuxième robe de la soirée. Le repas allait bientôt commencer et elles avaient complètement oublié de la mettre pour le vin d'honneur.

Je regardais avec stupéfaction les trois superbes robes identiques.

Un bustier sans bretelle chocolat au lait épinglé à droite d'une rose gris-bleu au cœur marron surmontait une jupe couleur crème rehaussée d'un voile de tulle chocolat remonté en oblique à l'avant et à l'arrière droite par la même rose que celle du bustier délicatement piquée dans le tissu, accompagné d'escarpins crème.

J'en restai un moment bouche bée.

Et puis Amélia me souffla que Sirius me résisterait encore moins dans la robe suivante et j'enfilai celle-ci sans obtenir de renseignement sur ladite troisième robe.

Et nous retournâmes vers les autres. Amélia et Adelina avaient voulu une atmosphère intimiste et des bougies flottaient au-dessus de chaque table, conférant à celles-ci, éparpillées à travers l'immense tente de toile blanche, des airs de dîners aux chandelles collectifs. Superbe et idéal pour séduire.

Quand nous rejoignîmes Sirius, Remus et James à la table qui nous était réservée, Remus lança un regard brûlant à Noah cependant que Sirius m'attirait à lui.

-Tu veux me tuer ? me souffla t-il avec un sourire espiègle et un regard appréciateur.

-Te tuer ? lui murmurai-je, malicieuse.

-Me tuer de désir, Flammèche, me tuer de désir. Comment veux-tu que je reste sage si tu n'arrête pas de me tenter avec toutes ces tenues plus belles les unes que les autres ? Surtout que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné le droit de t'embrasser.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit…

-"Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon". Oui, je connais, Flammèche. Mais c'est une véritable torture de ne pouvoir que regarder.

-Je te l'ai dis, tu me puniras plus tard, ris-je doucement en m'asseyant.

-Je brûle d'impatience, souffla t-il en rapprochant ma chaise, penché à mon oreille, ses cheveux caressant ma tempe.

Il alla s'asseoir en face de moi, Remus me lança un sourire à côté de lui et je lui fis un clin d'œil entendu. Il sourit de plus belle et reprit sa conversation avec James, son voisin tandis que Noah se penchait vers moi en rougissant.

-Je crois que je vais craquer, bredouilla t-elle à mon oreille.

-Tu as toute la nuit pour ça, lui confirmai-je en souriant.

-Et toi, avec Sirius ? me demanda t-elle avec malice derrière ses rougeurs.

-Je crois que je vais le faire craquer, m'extasiai-je dans un murmure.

-Tu as toute la nuit pour ça, répéta t-elle en riant silencieusement.

Je ris avec elle et sentis les jambes de Sirius emprisonner les miennes sous la table étroite.

Il me fit un sourire enjôleur et Noah me serra la main sous le couvert de la table en un geste entendu avant de reporter son attention sur Remus, qui venait de tourner les yeux vers elle.

Lily, à côté de Noah, face à James, ne décrochait pas de son impassibilité rigide. James, quant à lui, accordait attention à tout le monde sauf à elle. Droit et flegmatique il restait imperméable à l'ambiance festive et parlait avec calme, imperturbable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il paraissait dix ans de plus.

La jambe de Sirius caressa doucement la mienne et je lui reportai mon attention. A peine eu-je tourné la tête que je fus happé par ses prunelle grises où je distinguai, à la douce lueur des chandelles, le reflet aigue-marine qui s'égarait dans ses yeux quand il était heureux ou satisfait et la flamme impatiente de son désir.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne, chaude et douce et je me sentis doucement me perdre dans cette atmosphère sans doute un peu trop propice. Il me dévorait des yeux et rien n'aurait pu me faire lâcher son envoûtant regard.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, dans une bulle intime où le temps s'était arrêté.

Et puis une petite main se posa sur ma cuisse et je revins à moi. Noah serrait le voile de ma robe et quand je me retournai vers elle, elle semblait tout aussi heureuse qu'au supplice. Remus, en face d'elle, parlait tranquillement avec James, lui souriant souvent, la conviant à se joindre à leur conversation, goûtait son plat entre deux hochements de tête, léchant parfois ses lèvres perlées de sauce dans un geste d'une impertinente sensualité dont il ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Sa voix grave et basse, calme et douce, emplissait l'espace, tous ses gestes n'étaient qu'harmonie et subtile sensualité. Une main sous la sienne, l'autre accrochée à mon voile sombre, Noah le dévorait du regard.

Je sentis un subtil déplacement d'air et, d'un sourire, Sirius me confirma ce que le visage de Noah m'avait fait supposer : Remus avait allongé les jambes et emprisonné celles de Noah entre les siennes. Elle sera plus fort mon voile et, le relâchant soudain, tendit une main tremblante vers sa coupe de champagne. Elle l'attrapa et en but une longue gorgée, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose et je vis son genoux monter et descendre tandis qu'elle caressait de la sienne la jambe de Remus. Il tourna vers elle un regard surprit et ses yeux s'assombrirent sous le coup du désir incandescent qui incendiait ses veines.

James se désintéressait déjà de la situation et mangeait avec solennité.

Remus se pencha par-dessus la table et, d'un geste doux, son regard brûlant braqué sur elle, essuya la goutte de sauce qui perlait aux lèvres de Noah. Sa petite main se crispa sur la tige de sa coupe de champagne et elle regarda la pointe de la langue de Remus lécher le perle qu'il venait de lui prendre du bout du pouce.

La jambe de Sirius caressa la mienne et je me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux me happèrent de nouveau et je m'en défis pour m'intéresser à sa bouche quand, penché vers moi il me sourit avec un brin de malice.

-Je paris sur ces deux là, me souffla-t-il et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-Moi aussi. Surtout que nous sortons à peine d'une pleine lune. Un geste de trop et il cède.

-Je crois que, geste de trop ou pas, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, me chuchota Sirius en serrant doucement ma main.

Je restai un moment subjuguée par le jeu des flammes des chandelles dans ses yeux et finis par me secouer un peu. Il fallait que je garde les idées claires au moins pour le dîner. Comme je l'avais dis, nous sortions à peine d'une pleine lune et je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

Surtout que si j'en croyais les deux places vides à la table opposée, mes parents, eux, avaient déjà abattus toutes leurs barrières et toutes leurs défenses. Loin de m'en sentir mal à l'aise, cette idée me fit au contraire sourire. Ils avaient six ans à rattraper et j'étais heureuse pour eux. Ces retrouvailles étaient inespérées. Un vrai miracle ! Qu'ils profitent de la clémence des Dieux, nous aurions sans doute tous à nous battre bientôt et eux plus que tout autre.

Sirius embrassa ma main du bout des lèvres et, lui faisant un sourire, je me décidai à goûter au plat qui trônait dans mon assiette. Nous nous lâchâmes la main et dînâmes en silence, nos regards brûlants se croisant à chaque instant, nos jambes se caressant doucement, des sourires rêveurs aux lèvres.

Bientôt, nos plats disparurent, remplacé par une carte des desserts qui détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère électrique de notre table. Baissant les yeux sur les cartes, la coupe à la main pour Remus et moi, nous sortîmes en douceur de l'ambiance incandescente que nous avions inconsciemment créée.

J'entendis Remus demander un fondant au chocolat avec supplément de crème chantilly, son dessert préféré, Noah prit un cramble aux pommes, Lily, une part de tarte aux mûres, James, une religieuse au café.

-Dis-moi, Lee, me souffla alors Sirius.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi un Banana Split ? me demanda t-il perplexe.

J'entendis Noah pouffé en silence et vis Remus sourire du coin de l'œil, mais il ne fit pas attention à eux.

-C'est un dessert glacé, lui répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Après tout, ma connaissance de ce genre de dessert me venait de mon père. C'était lui, le grand spécialiste des moldus à la maison. Il nous avait tout fait : plats, desserts, pâtisseries, musique, cinéma, théâtre, télévision, on avait eu le droit à tout, chez moi. On avait même le téléphone. Il adorait s'en servir même s'il passait son temps à bougonner quand ça sonnait.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour, quand j'avais quatre ans, où il a déboulé dans le salon en montrant à ma mère un combiné de téléphone et qu'il lui a dis avec un entrain tout enfantin, les yeux brillant (n'essayez pas d'imaginer, il faut l'avoir vu pour le croire…) : "Dis, chérie, on peut mettre le fétélône à la maison ? Wilson en a un et il m'a dit que c'était très moldu ! Après tout je suis médecin moldu, il faut que j'en ai l'air aussi !"

Il était tellement surexcité que maman n'a pas résisté et trois jours plus tard, dans notre grande maison à la campagne, loin de tout, des moldus arrivaient pour nous "poser la ligne téléphonique". Pendant des semaines, papa a passé sa vie au téléphone avec Parrain, sous le prétexte de s'échanger des informations sur des patients et des recettes de cuisine, pendu au combiné comme une véritable adolescente, son air perpétuellement revêche en plus.

-Un dessert glacé, sourit Sirius à son tour. Oui. C'est bien gentil mais ça ne me dit pas ce que c'est. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de la banane, mais après, ça reste flou, pour moi, tout ça.

-Un Banana Split, c'est une banane avec de la glace. Tu coupe la banane en deux sur la longueur, au milieu des deux tranches, tu mets une boule vanille, une boule chocolat et une boule fraise et tu nappe le tout d'un coulis de chocolat ou de caramel, ou les deux. C'est très bon. Par contre, tu as intérêt à avoir de la place parce que c'est assez consistant, ris-je.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin carnassier, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Une moue sans équivoque. "Je me prépare des réserves d'énergie, au cas où".

Je lui fis une moue identique – sous-entendu "Prépare, prépare, tu en auras peut-être bien besoin" – et il comprit très bien le message car son sourire s'élargit.

Il commanda un Banana Split et je demandai une Poire Belle-Hélène aux framboises avec une boule cassis.

-Une Poire Belle-Hélène ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Une poire nappée de chocolat chaud avec une boule de glace vanille. Avec des framboises et une boule au cassis, c'est mon dessert préféré.

Il eut un sourire tendre et Remus se mit à rire. Je me tournai vers lui et vis que Sirius – toujours penché vers moi comme si de rien n'était – lui tapotait la cuisse et lui montrait du doigt un petit calepin et un crayon de papier tout au bord de la table. Remus me fit un clin d'œil et nota de sa belle écriture nette et régulière "Poire Belle-Hélène avec framboises et boule de glace cassis = dessert préféré". Il referma le petit bloc-notes d'un geste un tantinet trop évident pour que ce ne soit pas pour me montrer que mon nom était écrit en belles lettres enjolivées sur la couverture et je me retournai vers Sirius, curieuse.

-Je note tout, tu me connais, j'ai la mémoire d'un troll, me fit-il avec une moue faussement penaude.

-Tu note et tu fais noter, ris-je.

-Que veux-tu, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce beau moment, sourit-il, charmeur. Dommage, c'est raté.

Je ris de plus belle et nos desserts apparurent. Je plantai une cuillère gourmande dans ma boule cassis et après une demi-seconde réflexion, la tendis à Sirius. C'était un bon moyen d'amener de nouveau une ambiance propice.

-Tu veux goûter ? proposai-je.

Il eut un sourire amusé et, prenant ma main, l'approcha de sa bouche et passa la cuillère entre ses lèvres en un geste d'une sensualité à la limite de la provocation.

Je sentis un feu bien distinct s'allumer dans mon ventre et me forçai à me calmer. Si je continuai comme ça, je l'allongerais bientôt sur la table, faisant voler la vaisselle sans concession, lui déchirerait sauvagement son beau costume sombre avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour comme une bête au milieu de ma famille et de leurs conjoints. Pas très intelligent. Pas des choses à faire.

Par Merlin qu'il arrête de me fixer avec ce regard brûlant, la cuillère dans la bouche !

Mais Sirius est Sirius et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout faire pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et là, ce qu'il voulait c'était très manifestement moi.

Il me rendit ma main avec un sourire en coin charmeur et malicieux et j'eus du mal à ne pas penser à la brûlure de la chaleur de sa main autour de la mienne.

Je repris mes esprits tant bien que mal et il me tendit une cuillère de Banana Split.

Très bien ! Il m'avait mise dans un état impossible, j'allai essayer de le mettre dans le même.

Et sans réfléchir, je pris sa main, l'approchai de ma bouche et léchai consciencieusement la cuillère du bout de la langue. Une goutte de chocolat tomba sur son doigt et je la léchai aussi, douce, caressante, absorbée par ma tâche, refusant de le regarder. Si je le regardais maintenant, c'en était fini de mon self-control.

Quand je lui rendis sa main l'incandescence de son regard incendia mes veines et je ne sus plus très bien lequel de nous deux était le plus affamé de l'autre.

Nous finîmes nos dessert dans un état second, nos regards enchaînés l'un à l'autre, ne percevant plus rien du reste du monde.

Quand les chandelles s'éteignirent et que le noir absolu envahit la salle, nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Il n'y voyait plus mais savait où était mes yeux. Ses grandes jambes entourant les miennes les caressaient doucement et sa main sur la mienne l'emprisonnait dans une étreinte soyeuse.

Et puis retentit de la musique tandis que les chandelles se rallumaient et ce furent mes cousines m'emportant vers ma robe finale qui me détachèrent de mon désir ardent.


	25. Soirée de fête part 2

Merci à mes revieweurs(euses) : Iliria, Laurahp, Sirius-love-me, Mademoiselle Pettigrow, Marie L. et Sirius08.

**Sirius08** : oui, l'histoire est un peu bizarre, Lee est malsaine et se trouve 'comme par hasard' des penchants homo, sa relation avec Sirius est en arrière-plan par rapport à sa 'relation malsaine' avec Remus, Sirius est jaloux même s'il n'en dit rien. Non, tes commentaires ne me blessent pas, les critiques font avancer.

L'histoire est bizarre parce qu'elle sort tout droit d'un pari. Tordu mais à respecter.

Lee est malsaine pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle couche avec son meilleur ami ? Parce qu'elle couche avec sa meilleure amie ? Parce qu'elle couche avec les deux (même si c'est pas en même temps) ? Parce qu'elle le fait alors qu'elle dit être amoureuse de Sirius ? Je dirais plutôt que Lee est normale, elle a 16 ans, se découvre, découvre que l'amour, c'est comme la vie, c'est pas toujours rose, que rien ne l'oblige à être réciproque et que, même dans ce cas, les blessures sont dures à oublier. Elle en veux à Sirius de s'être tapé tout ce qui bougeait, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble elle a le droit, c'est humain. Elle couche avec son meilleur ami ? Où est le problème, ça arrive. Les amitiés-sexuelles sont des choses plutôt fréquentes, on en parle pas, c'est tout. Elle couche avec sa meilleure amie ? Même topo. "Lily est une fille, Lee aussi, ça se fait pas !", c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi une jeune fille n'aurait pas le droit de tripoter une autre jeune fille. Après tout, nombre d'entre nous adorent les yaoi (histoires homosexuelles entre hommes) et, même si tous ne l'aoue pas, ça ne dérange personne, alors pourquoi deux filles devraient se cacher ? C'est vrai que les homosexuels masculins semblent plus courant (de mon expérience personnelle, en tout cas) mais il n'y a que deux différences majeures entre homosexuels masculins et féminins : les attributs sexuels supérieur et inférieurs. Et puis, les personnes bisexuelles sont plutôt courantes de nos jours. Ca ne dérange personne, si ? En même temps, je peux comprendre qu'entre en entendre parler et voir cette 'tendance' exposée avec des mots sur du papier (entre guillemets), en voir apparaître les réalités (même si un peu grossièrement exposées), il y ait une différence notable. On ne pense pas forcément au fait qu'il y en a un qui s'enfonce dans le fessier de l'autre quand on parle homosexualité, c'est un mot, c'est tout. On ne pense, de même pas forcément que des lesbiennes se tripotent, se caressent, s'embrassent et se lèchent mutuellement quand on en parle juste, mais c'est un fait. Lee est bi, c'est comme ça, c'était une des closes du pari, je le respecte d'autant plus que je sais ce qu'elle vit et à quel point ça peut être difficile, des fois.

Et puis, techniquement, Lee n'était en aucun cas avec Sirius ni quand elle a couché avec Remus, ni quand elle a couché avec Lily. Elle en était plus proche au moment 'Lily' qu'au moment 'Remus' mais techniquement, ce n'était pas fait. Donc oui, on peut dire qu'elle l'a tromper, mais ce serait un peu chipoter, selon moi. Et puis, chipotage ou pas, tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ? La preuve, Sirius en a plus d'une centaine à son actif.

La relation Lee-Sirius est en arrière plan par rapport à la relation 'malsaine' (parce qu'amitié-sexuelle, je présume) Lee-Remus. Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis plus axé sur la relation de Lee et Remus que celle de Sirius et Lee. Je n'ai pas fais attention. Je n'analyse pas vraiment ce que j'écris. Je laisse ce 'travail' à d'autres qui le font bien mieux que moi. J'ai déjà du mal à me comprendre, des fois, alors me psychanalyser par l'intermédiaire de mes textes ? Impossible, je crois. Mais mes amis et mes quelques lecteurs (tels que toi, par exemple) le font très bien et c'est un plaisir de les (te) lire, dans un sens, ça m'aide à mieux me cerner. Cela étant dit,peut-être que le fait que j'ai toujours privilégié l'amitié sur l'amour est en cause. Un ami vous abandonne bien moins vite qu'un amant.

Et évidemment que Sirius est jaloux. Il le montre moins pour Lily que pour Remus mais il est jaloux, c'est sûr. Il n'en dit rien, c'est tout. Inconsciemment, il doit savoir qu'il a intérêt à fermer sa bouche s'il ne veut pas se retrouver enseveli sous les noms de toutes les filles qu'il a tripoter en répétant à Remus et James qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Parce que, si on part dans le chipotage, Lee a couché avec Remus et Lily alors qu'elle disait être amoreuse de Sirius, mais Sirius n'a-t-il pas sauté plus d'une centaine de fille sous couvert d'être amoureux de Lee ?

A mon avis, la question n'est pas qui est lésé mais plutôt à fautes égales (admettons), qui est le plus à même de changer pour se faire pardonner et construire quelque chose de solide ? Le chapitre 25 répondra pour Sirius.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas le moins du monde vexée et c'est avec calme et sans aménité que je te réponds (sans ironie) ^^

Cela étant dit, l'atmosphère un brin malsaine ne se dispersera pas dans les chapitres suivants. Cependant pour une relation Lee-Sirius, il faudra attendre, mais c'est dans le contrat. Personne ne dit comment ça se finira, en revanche.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Le 25 arrive tout de suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

**Soirée de fête (part 2)**

D'un rouge soyeux, la robe que nous venions toutes d'enfiler nous arrivait juste au-dessus des chevilles et nous laissait l'amplitude de danser comme des endiablés s'il nous en prenait l'envie, d'autant qu'elle comportait assez de froufrous sous la jupe pour que même lever la jambe à hauteur de notre tête ne dévoile pas nos petites culottes, ce qui était assez rassurant. Le seul hic se plaçait dans le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de bretelles et que nous ne pouvions pas mettre de soutien-gorge dessous. Alors que je remontais le col de ma poitrine pour la dixième fois, Amélia – qui avait sans aucun doute vu mon expression "dans trois secondes je geins" jeta un sort à ma robe qui adhéra à ma peau comme si elle en faisait parti. Enervée, elle lança ce sort à toutes mes cousines, Lily et Noah et nous jeta dehors avant que l'une de nous ne proteste sur un autre point.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver nos cavaliers, qui nous attendaient à côté du bar.

Le regard que posa alors Sirius sur moi manqua me faire trébucher tant il était intense et brûlant. L'espace d'une seconde j'eus la vague envie de courir dans l'autre sens pour échapper à l'incendie que je voyais dans ses prunelles mais je pris une grande inspiration et avançai. Je n'étais peut-être pas une Gryffondor mais ça ne voulais pas dire que je devais être lâche non plus. Et puis, je l'avais cherché, aussi, ce regard.

Je m'avançais donc aussi dignement que j'en étais capable et n'eus même pas le temps de tendre la main vers un verre que la sienne s'y glissait pour m'emporter en virevoltant jusqu'à la piste de danse où une bonne partie des invités dansaient une valse lente.

Mais Sirius n'est pas Sirius pour rien et la lenteur initiale devint langueur entre ses bras tandis qu'il instillait dans chaque geste, dans chaque pas, une sensualité que n'avait jamais eue cette danse à mes yeux.

Son regard planté dans le mien, il dirigeait mes pas, son bras passé autour de ma taille, me collant à lui, sa main sur ma hanche m'empêchant de m'enfuir si jamais l'idée avait pu me traverser l'esprit, ce qui était impossible puisque je n'en avais plus, entre ses bras.

Le cerveau aux abonnés absents, les jambes en guimauve, je me laissais porter par sa poigne ferme, plongée dans son regard à l'incroyable teinte bleu-gris

Quelques heures plus tard, bien après la fin de la soirée, on me dirait que j'avais dansé avec plusieurs autres personnes, dont mon père, David, Guillaume, Shin et Hiroshi, mais je n'en aurais que de très vagues souvenirs. Seuls Remus et James auraient marqués ma mémoire.

Au bout de deux heures de danse intensive dans les bras de Sirius, je ne sentais plus mes jambes et Remus fut exactement le secours qu'il me fallait. M'arrachant presque à mon cavalier, il m'entraîna au dehors en longs tournoiements rapides et la fraicheur de l'air nocturne me remit les idées en place.

-Désolé de t'avoir sortis de ton rêve, mais je crois que c'était exactement le moment.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour avoir assez de présence d'esprit pour acquiescer et, me rendant du même coup, compte de la faiblesse de mes jambes, je me laissais glisser à terre. Remus me rattrapa d'un mouvement vif et me porta jusqu'à un banc un peu en retrait de la fête. Un petit coup de baguette le nettoya et il s'y assit, me prenant sur ses genoux, sans doute pour être sûr que je ne me casse pas la figure.

-J'en peux plus, souffla-t-il après un long silence en plongeant la tête dans mes cheveux. J'en peux plus. J'ai envie d'elle, ça en devient obsessionnel.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Noah et ce que je sentais sous moi me confirmait sans problème ses paroles.

-Et moi donc, soupirai-je à mon tour. Si je ne meurs pas brûlée vive au cours de la soirée, je ne passerais pas la nuit.

Il inspira un grand coup et ressortit son visage de mes cheveux pour respirer à grandes goulées la froidure ambiante.

Et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans parler. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous savions tous les deux à quel point nos cas étaient désespérés. Cette nuit, l'un comme l'autre arriverait à ses fins avec la personne que nous aimions. Mais nous avions tous deux un peu peur des conséquences.

Je me rendais compte maintenant, assise sur ses genoux à quelques mètres de Sirius, ses bras fort autour de moi, me protégeant du froid, alors que la réalité reprenait le dessus, que j'étais pleine d'appréhension quant à ce que ma relation avec Sirius changerait de celle que j'entretenais avec Remus.

Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas à proprement perler des petits-amis, mais nous étions amis et tout le monde disait toujours que les histoires d'amour laissaient peu de terrain aux histoires d'amitié. J'avais peur, soudain, que sortir avec Sirius me fasse perdre cette complicité avec Remus qui avait bercé et mené ma vie durant cinq ans.

Il aurait sa relation, j'aurais la mienne, et même si nous étions tous deux les amis de l'Amour de l'autre, nous aurions moins de temps à nous consacrer, lui et moi.

Etait-ce un sacrifice, pour lui ? S'en fichait-il ?

-Non, finit-il par murmurer en promenant son nez sur mon cou comme il le faisait toujours quand nous nous retrouvions dans le même lit.

Ce simple mot me suffit, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il impliquait, ce qu'il sous-entendait. Amis, amants, quel que soit le rôle que nous nous donnions l'un l'autre, nous serions toujours ensemble. Rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Etrangement, si ces mots m'avaient toujours apparus guimauve, ils prenaient un sens nouveau quand ils s'appliquaient à Remus et moi. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Dans l'infortune, dans la chance, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans la guerre ou la paix, quelque soit les circonstances, nous resterions toujours ensemble. Parce que, bien au-delà de tout le reste, nous étions incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Etrange comme une relation comme la nôtre pouvait prendre de telles proportions avec une évidence presque absurde. Etrange comme l'amour qu'on se portait dépassait les carcans de l'amitié _et_ de l'amour. Etrange comme tout ce que l'on faisait pouvait se rapporter, à un moment ou à un autre, à nous deux. Incroyable comme tout ce que l'on pensait pouvait être une évidence pour l'autre. Comme si nos esprits étaient connectés et que la voix du sien soufflait dans le mien et inversement.

A ce moment précis, je savais qu'il avait tellement envie de Noah qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'aller la kidnapper de la fête qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de nous pour l'emporter dans la forêt et l'aimer dans les broussailles, sans cérémonie, juste son corps contre le sien, leur deux peaux, leurs deux souffles, leurs deux désirs fondus dans celui l'un de l'autre.

-Calme-toi, lui murmurai-je alors que son désir me brûlait de l'intérieur et que ses bras se refermant de plus en plus autour de moi me faisaient perdre pied. Tu as Noah, j'ai Sirius, et c'est avec eux que nous devons calmer nos ardeurs.

Il sourit contre mon épaule et se mit à rire.

Je le laissais faire. Si le rire pouvait le calmer, après tout, autant qu'il rit tout son saoul.

-Tu sais, chuchota-t-il au bout d'un long moment, elle me donne du fil à retordre. La nuit où on est rentrée, elle a passé sa soirée à me passer du baume pour calmer mes raideurs musculaires. Elle m'a massé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et puis je me suis réveillé et elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché partout jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve dehors, en train de marcher au bord de la piscine, elle marmonnait quelque chose comme "barba papa".

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même à cette traduction. Je me doutais qu'il allégeait ces marmonnements parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle n'ait dit "pars pas, pars pas". Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle était comme nous, quelque chose dans son passé l'avait traumatisée. Souvent ses yeux se perdaient, une larme coulait sur sa joue, une seconde la suivait et puis elle clignait des paupières, s'essuyait furtivement le visage et cherchait à retrouver ce qu'elle faisait avant de partir à des lieues de nous dans sa propre version de l'horreur.

-Je l'ai fait rentrer, elle est ressortie une demi-heure plus tard en marmonnant encore et pour être sûr qu'elle ne recommence pas, je me suis couché avec elle. Elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle gigotait contre moi de telle façon que si elle avait été éveillée, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, soupira-t-il en souriant. Cette fille, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi actif endormi et d'aussi calme éveillé ! Et puis le matin, elle s'est réveillé, a mit un temps fou à émerger et puis elle m'a fait un sourire timide parfaitement adorable et, coup de grâce, elle m'a embrassé sur le front ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, en effet, il avait certainement dus manquer mourir face à l'expression adorable de Noah après la nuit impossible qu'elle lui avait fait passer et le baiser sur le front, tout chaste, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

-J'ai eu envie de la retourner, de la plaquer sous moi, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour comme un sauvage. Je crois bien que même dans tes moments les plus débridés tu ne m'as jamais fais un effet pareil.

Je me rends compte après coup que bien des filles se seraient offusquées de pareille remarque, mais pas moi. J'avais toujours su que je ne serais pas la détentrice de son Cœur comme il ne serait jamais le détenteur du mien.

Je me sentais juste bien pour lui. Et je savais qu'il se sentait bien pour moi.

D'autant que, aussi doux qu'il ait été durant nos longues nuits ensembles, jamais il ne m'avait fait l'effet que Sirius avait sur moi.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, paupières closes, la tête sur son cœur, le visage offert à la morsure du froid. Sa chaleur enroulée autour de moi et l'hiver oublié loin de nous.

Ce fut une odeur qui me réveilla ce qui me semblait être quelques secondes après. Et puis une voix velouté et pourtant dure s'éleva :

-Dites, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous cherche !

La colère de Sirius émanait de lui par vague tranchante et il me fallut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas me laisser envahir par ce que sa jalousie me donnait à ressentir.

Prenant une lente et profonde inspiration, je la relâchais sans en avoir l'air et ouvrit les yeux avec langueur, toujours à moitié endormie.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'énerva d'autant plus Sirius. Si tu voulais être seule avec lui, t'avais qu'à ne pas m'inviter ! Je suis là pour toi, moi, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de t'isoler avec lui !

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. C'était à moi de désamorcer la situation.

-Je ne me suis pas isoler avec lui pour ne plus te voir, soupirai-je.

-Arrêtes de jouer les exaspérées, c'est moi qui est en droit de l'être !

-Sirius…

-Tu me sors ton couplet sur l'amitié, sur le fait que je suis le seul et quelques heures plus tard tu ne trouves rien de mieux que d'aller te fourrer dans ses bras !

-Sirius.

-J'en ai marre, ça devient franchement ridicule !

-SIRIUS !

Il s'arrêta net, surprit.

-Si tu voulais bien la fermer cinq minutes que je trouve le temps d'en placer une !

Il me regarda, sceptique, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour recommencer ses récriminations.

-Remus et moi sommes sortit parce qu'il faisait trop chaud et qu'on allait finir par faire une bêtise, respectivement chacun de notre côté, expliquai-je tranquillement.

-Attends, reformule, grogna Sirius.

-On est sortit, tous les deux, parce qu'on avait peur de vous sauter dessus sans cérémonie. Quand on est ensemble, on est parfaitement capable de se tenir tranquille, par contre, quand on est avec vous, nos hormones se mettent en ébullitions et on perd les pédales.

-Et c'est précisément pour ça que tu es dans_ ses _bras, conclut Sirius, dur.

-J'avais froid et si tes bras arrivaient à me garder debout, sans aide j'étais incapable de faire un pas. Donc, il s'est assit là, m'a prise sur ses genoux pour que je ne me casse pas la figure, et on a discuté. J'ai finis par m'endormir et vous êtes arrivé.

Je les désignai tous les deux, Noah et lui, et il me transperça du regard, cherchant la vérité dans mes prunelles. Je me laissai faire, ne craignant pas ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.

Il finit par renifler et Remus, plongeant le visage dans mes cheveux, me murmura quelque chose qui me fit sourire.

Il releva la tête, prit une grande inspiration, défaisant la prise qu'il avait sur moi pour crocheter ses mains sur mes hanches, et, alors que je me tendais pour prévenir le choc, il resserra ses doigts une fois, les relâcha, m'agrippa et me lança dans les airs. Je vis Sirius faire une grimace horrifiée et tendre les bras vers moi tandis que je sentais au sol Remus s'emparer de Noah et la faire basculer pour l'embrasser dans le cou comme un pas de tango.

J'atterris dans les bras de Sirius qui poussa un tel soupir de soulagement que je me mis à rire.

-Et tu te marres, en plus, s'indigna-t-il. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas réussir à te rattraper ! Vous êtes complètement fous !

Prise d'un fou rire, je le laissai s'insurger tout seul.

En face de nous, Noah avait crocheté le cou de Remus et lui rendait baiser pour baiser à tel point que l'espace d'un instant je crus qu'il allait réellement s'enfuir avec elle dans les bois. Et puis il se releva, l'emportant dans son élan et Sirius soupira.

-Tu ne veux pas dire oui, histoire de me faire taire ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, ris-je. Non, Sirius. Je ne te dirais pas oui juste pour te faire taire. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, tu me puniras plus tard.

-Lee…

-Non.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser…

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a encore une longue soirée qui nous attend. La nuit n'est pas finie, le consolai-je avec un sourire mutin.

Il me fixa un moment et un sourire s'épanouie sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai, elle est loin d'être finie, souffla-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser au coin de ma bouche et, laissant là Remus et Noah, me porta jusqu'à la tente où il me fit entrer en un pas de danse. Et puis nous rejoignîmes Lily et James, qui restaient assis à un bout de la pièce, immobiles et impassibles.

J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de les faire danser un peu. Et tandis que je m'emparai des mains de James pour le lever, Sirius attrapait Lily par la taille et la faisait virevolter jusqu'à la piste de danse.

James me résista mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Je savais à quel point rester prostré n'aidait pas à s'en sortir et sa blessure était d'autant plus à vif qu'elle se voyait ravivée par tous les couples alentours. Cette nuit, il le savait que, cependant que lui resterait seul dans son lit à attendre le sommeil en vain, ses deux meilleurs amis repousseraient Morphée pour se perdre contre les corps chauds de deux jeunes filles qu'il avait apprit à aimer et qui, l'espace de quelques heures, seraient les plus heureuses au monde, et s'endormiraient béates et satisfaites entre les bras des hommes qu'elles aimaient, le laissant d'autant plus seul avec lui-même que celle qu'il voulait dormirait à quelques mètres de lui sans se soucier du reste du monde et de la douleur qui sourdait dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne.

Dans le regard de James, il n'y avait rien. Ni douleur, ni bonheur, non, son regard était vide, parfaitement vide, de ce vide intense dont seuls souffrent les véritables amours perdus et bafoués.

Pour ce soir, avant que le monde entier ne l'oubli, moi comme les autres, je voulais qu'il retrouve un tant soit peu de la vie qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en rentrant du Lunaire.

-Lee…

-Viens. Juste une danse, affirmai-je.

Il planta son regard dans le mien et y vit mon mensonge comme s'il l'avait lui-même proféré mais il y vit sans doute aussi mon inquiétude et ma tendresse car il se leva et, passant un bras autour de ma taille, se laissa porter jusqu'à la piste de danse. Nous slalomâmes entre les couples et finîmes par arriver à un petit coin tranquille où nous continuâmes à danser, un peu plus seuls chaque seconde, nous enfermant tout doucement dans notre monde.

Je ne connaissais pas le monde de James. Je savais qu'il adorait le Quidditch et était fou amoureux de Lily, qu'il aimait rire et faire les quatre cent coups, qu'il était fier et se laissait parfois porter par l'arrogance de son statut de coqueluche de Gryffondor et de meilleur membre de l'équipe de sa Maison mais je ne connaissais pas le jeune homme qui se cachait sous cette façade.

Et parfois les silences sont plus parlant que les mots.

Alors que nous dansions, tous seuls dans notre coin, je découvris un jeune homme calme et renfermé, loin du gamin que je côtoyais depuis cinq ans. Je rencontrais le vrai James Potter, sans fioriture, sans faux-semblants, sans jeux de rôle. Et ce que je voyais, là, dans les tréfonds de son regard, ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce que j'avais pu observer toutes ces années.

Là, seul avec moi, il se laissait aller à lui-même et retrouvait sa vraie personnalité, cette part de lui qu'il mettait de côté face aux autres, comme une déchirure que l'on cache. Il redevenait le garçon grave et triste qu'il était quand il était seul, un peu courbé et maladroit, un peu perdu, un peu hanté, un peu fatigué, aussi.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il soudain.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-Pardon de ne pas t'avoir plus parlé ces cinq ans. Je me rends compte que finalement, de tous tu es la seule qui ne sait pas. On ne se connaît pas tant que ça alors que ça fait cinq ans qu'on est tout le temps ensembles.

Je lui fis un sourire et il me le rendit faiblement.

-Je vais encore changé de sujet mais, ça va, Sirius et toi ? Je l'ai vu partir comme une furie il y a une demi-heure, il est sortit tellement en colère que je lui ai piqué sa baguette de peur qu'il mette le feu à toute la forêt.

-Ça va, acquiesçai-je. C'est un peu tendu, autant en bien qu'en mal, mais ça va.

-Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment, affirma-t-il tristement. Et cette histoire avec Remus, ça l'a secoué, il ne lui parle presque plus.

-"Une fille, ça gâche toujours tout".

Il me sourit.

-C'est un peu ça, oui. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est comme pour Lily, je ne t'en veux pas, après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez et puis, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, tu ne savais pas que Sirius t'aimait, d'après Remus tu étais même persuadée qu'il te considérait comme sa petite sœur plutôt qu'autre chose, tu avais parfaitement le droit d'être avec qui tu voulais. Ça me fait juste un peu mal de les voir en froid alors qu'avant ils étaient si soudés.

-Il nous en veut.

-Oui. Oui, il vous en veut, mais il en veut surtout à Remus. C'est Remus sont ami, celui qui savait depuis le début, qui connaissait l'attirance qu'il a pour toi et tous les efforts qu'il a fait depuis les B.U.S.E.s, l'année dernière. Toi, il se met à ta place et il se dit que tu ne savais pas, qu'on ne peut pas t'en tenir rigueur, que votre relation, à toi et Remus, est ainsi faite que de toute façon, il fallait que ça arrive. Il est persuadé que malgré ce que tu lui as dis, c'est Remus qui t'as cherchée, qu'il a trouvé un moyen de te faire céder, de te corrompre.

-C'est n'importe quoi…

-Je m'en doute. Je veux dire, je ne te considère pas comme une nymphomane ou une… enfin tu vois, quoi. Pas du tout. Je me doute juste que tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais avec Remus et que ce n'est pas seulement lui qui a décidé de tout ça. Et puis, je connais Remus, s'il n'y avait pas eu une raison derrière, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Et puis, après la première fois, où, si j'ai bien compris, la pleine lune vous a fait perdre les pédales, les autres fois n'avaient pas grande importance, non ? Je veux dire, pas "pas important" dans le sens "tout le monde s'en fiche en plus ça devait être nul", juste que, le plus important, c'est toujours la première fois. C'est ça que voulais Sirius et c'est pour ça qu'il en veut à Remus, surtout, c'est parce que Sirius espérait être le premier pour toi mais Remus lui a volé cette place. Il ne voulait pas croire que la pleine lune est à voir dans l'affaire, "trop surréaliste".

» Et puis, ensuite, après leur dispute, après qu'il ait frappé Remus, vous avez recommencez. Alors, dans un sens, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tu n'étais déjà plus… enfin, vous l'aviez déjà fait une fois, quoi, donc, une fois ou plus, ça changeait pas grand-chose. En tous cas, c'est ce que je pense. Mais Sirius, lui, il ne veut pas démordre que Remus s'est servit de toi pour… enfin tu vois, pour…

-Je vois.

-Donc voilà, il ne lui parle plus et même si Remus essaye d'aller vers lui, il ne veut plus lui dire un mot. Il lui parle devant toi, et encore… Mais quand on est seuls tous les quatre, il ne lui adresse plus la parole. Même Peter a peur de parler à Remus à cause de Sirius. Il l'isole, un peu.

-Et tout ça à cause de moi, soupirai-je, peinée.

-Non. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment à cause de toi. Après tout, t'avais bien le droit de coucher avec Remus si t'en avais envie, vous étiez tous les deux célibataires et si vous preniez votre pied, pourquoi vous arrêter ? Non, je pense que c'est plutôt à cause de Sirius. Il te voit pure et tu ne l'es pas. Je veux dire, tu es pure mais…

Il prit une inspiration et me fit un regard d'excuse.

-J'ai un peu de mal à m'exprimer, désolé.

-Pas grave, j'ai compris.

Il me sourit et se tut un moment.

-Mais… Remus et toi, c'est du sérieux ou… Enfin, vous êtes tous les deux plus ou moins pris maintenant, vous allez continuer ensemble ou… euh…

-Ma relation avec Remus n'a rien à voir avec celle que je peux entretenir avec le reste du monde, lui souris-je. C'est très spécial.

Je lui expliquai comme je l'avais fais avec Lily et il finit par pousser un petit sifflement.

-Eh ben ! C'est un peu compliqué tout ça et en même temps, une fois qu'on a compris le concept, je trouve ça assez simple. Pour vous, coucher ensemble, ça ressemble plus à un échange de bon procédé. Vous êtes célibataires, vous avez envie, au lieu d'allez vous casser les dents dans une relation d'une nuit avec des inconnus, vous allez l'un vers l'autre. Dans un sens, c'est plus sûr, acquiesça-t-il pour lui-même, vous ne risquez pas d'attraper n'importe quoi et vous savez à qui vous avez à faire, d'autant que maintenant, vous savez ce que ça donnera. C'est sans mauvaise surprise. Tous les bons côtés d'une relation amoureuse, sans les mauvais, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu le prends bien, m'étonnai-je.

-Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Ça n'est pas mon problème, c'est le vôtre. Et ce n'est pas moi qui est au milieu, en fin, à côté, rectifia-t-il en reprenant l'image que j'avais faite à Lily comme à lui. C'est un peu… Enfin, comme je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de relations, je trouve ça un peu bizarre, mais ça va. En fait, c'est un peu, l'idéal de tous les couples, rigola-t-il. Le sexe et la bonne entente sans les tensions et la jalousie.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

Ses yeux se firent vagues et je le laissai faire, lui donnant le temps de penser un peu à tout ça ou à tout autre chose. Et puis sa première phrase me revint en mémoire.

-James ?

Il revint sur terre et m'interrogea du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas savoir ?

Il se renfrogna, évita mon regard un moment, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, fixa ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

-Je suis riche, dit-il finalement.

Mais au dernier instant son regard avait cillé, dévié un centième de seconde. Il ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait d'abord voulu exprimer. Mais l'éclat dans ses prunelles ne m'avait pas trompée, il me cachait quelque chose de douloureux. Il lui fallait un moment pour se détacher un tant soit peu de sa douleur. Aussi entrai-je dans son jeu.

-Moi aussi.

-Non, toi, tu es… Enfin, oui, si tu veux. Ma… Ma famille…

Il soupira, inspira, expira et reprit sa phrase.

-Ma famille est l'unique détentrice des licences de fabrication et de distribution du vif d'or. Je descends en droite ligne de son inventeur, Bowman Wright.

A vrai dire, si cela m'étonnait, bien sûr, cette "grande révélation" ne risquait pas de m'enlever mon sourire. Je ne risquais pas d'ouvrir de grands yeux ou de faire un superbe "oooh !" de stupeur ou d'extase. Je me contentai de continuer à le regarder calmement.

-Euh… Tu… Enfin… Tu m'as entendu ? s'étonna-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui.

-Mais… Tu…

-James.

-Oui ?

-Ma famille paternelle est l'unique détentrice des licences de fabrication et de distribution de la bièraubeurre, affirmai-je.

Il resta bouche bée un moment.

-Euh... Tu... C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. La richesse de ma famille paternelle vient de là. C'est précisément pour ça que ma mère à renié tous ses enfants les uns après les autres. Aucun n'a jamais réussit à devenir un ami proche de ton père et tante Amber n'a pas réussit à le séduire. Ma grand-mère peut être adorable à ses heures perdues mais elle est d'abord et avant tout incroyablement cupide. Elle espérait qu'un de ses fils arrive à devenir assez proche du "fils Potter" – ton père – pour devenir son associé et magouiller à le ruiner. Comme ça, ma famille, et elle en particulier, ramassait le pactole. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée avec mon grand-père que pour son argent et sa mainmise sur la Bièraubeurre. Et son nom aussi, les Yahnn font parties des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, au même titre que les Potter, les Black, les Malefoy et autres.

-Eh ben ! rit-il. Sacré tableau de ton ancêtre.

-Bah ! On en a tous eu des comme ça un jour dans nos familles. Il y a toujours un Cupide partout.

-C'est sans doute vrai, pouffa-t-il.

Nous dansâmes un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Je l'aime en vain, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, sentant la rhétorique. Il soupira et regarda Lily, qui dansait avec Shin. L'amertume dans ses yeux me fit mal.

-Tu sais, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis aussi longtemps que Sirius l'est de toi. Mais contrairement à lui, j'ai toujours été incapable d'oublier dans les bras des autres. Je suis même incapable de les toucher. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à elle, j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher d'elle, devenir son ami. Mais tout a toujours été vain. Toutes les filles de l'école se sont un jour pavanées devant nous, mais elle… Elle, tout ce qu'elle a jamais semblé avoir à offrir, c'est du dédain et du dégoût. Et pourtant, je sais qu'elle peut être complètement différente, il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle se comporte avec toi.

Il soupira de nouveau et baissa les yeux vers moi.

-Qu'as-tu donc de plus que moi ?

-Une poitrine ? lui souris-je innocemment.

Il me regarda un moment, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres, un spasme le secoua et il éclata de rire.

L'entendre rire de nouveau me fit du bien.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui et enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux.

-Merci, murmura-t-il et je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon cou et son souffle dans ma nuque.

Le silence de cette étreinte parla plus que tous les mots du monde.

Il avait perdu quelqu'un, comme moi et certainement beaucoup des gens alentour et ne savait comment se défaire de cette douleur intense et persistante que rien n'arrivait à atténuer, pas même le temps, contrairement au proverbe, ni de cette sensation d'abandon qui le tiraillait.

Et soudain je comprenais pourquoi il aimait tant le Quidditch et les acclamations, pourquoi il se perdait dans l'un comme dans l'autre. Comme tous les orphelins, il cherchait là où il pouvait l'amour et l'oubli qui manquait à sa vie depuis le décès de cet être cher.

Lily et Remus, s'étant perdus eux-mêmes, avaient reportés leur manque et leurs espoirs sur moi, seule capable, à leurs yeux, de les tenir debout, cependant que de mon côté, je faisais de même avec eux. Sirius et James avaient, eux, en adéquation avec leur caractère premier, expansif et malicieux, cherché autre part. Ils avaient essayé de se faire aimer de tout le monde pour supporter que la personne qu'ils avaient aimé si longtemps les ait quittés.

Nous avions tous nos blessures. Nous avions tous les mêmes blessures. Nous avions tous la même peur du noir et de la solitude. Nous avions tous trouvé un chemin différent pour tenter tant bien que mal de combler le vide qui béait en nous.

-Maman, souffla James dans un spasme convulsif.

Et, comme quelques heures plus tôt, il s'effondra.

A l'abri des regards dans ce coin sombre de la salle, il se laissa aller contre moi à cette souffrance lancinante qui n'avait certainement dû que redoubler en voyant ma mère réapparaître dans ma vie alors que la sienne n'y reviendrait définitivement plus.

S'il est bien une chose dont on ne se remet jamais, c'est la mort d'un parent, et à plus forte raison, la mort de sa mère.

Je sentis sourdre en moi cet enfer que j'avais repoussé tant bien que mal durant des années et, quelqu'effort que je fis pour me reprendre, me raisonner, me faire accepter que ma mère était encore en vie et près de moi, quelque part dans la salle, une larme traça son fil douloureux sur ma joue et la souffrance de ces six années d'absence me rattrapa et m'engloutie.

Je me souviens de peu de chose du moment où je mis à pleurer au moment où je finis de m'épancher contre le chemise de James. Des murmures, de l'eau dans mes cheveux, un étau rassurant autour de moi puis plus rien.


	26. Zéro

Tout d'abord, j'annonce officiellement que cette fanfiction, bien que pas tout à fait morte, ne verra très certainement que des mise-à-jour extrêmement sporadiques, en effet, si je sais où elle va, je n'ai plus la motivation de départ.

Ensuite, j'annonce tout aussi officiellement que la suite, qui va finir par arriver, tout doucement, sera plus sombre, comme va vous le démontrer ce chapitre.

Je préviens également que ce chapitre, pour contenu explicite est marqué sous le signe du Rating M.

Et les prochains aussi, sans doute, mais je préviendrais.

Sirius08, voici ici une partie de ce que tu attendais. Tu y trouvera aussi une réponse à une question que tu te posais concernant Sirius et une autre à une question que tu ne te posais pas concernant ce même personnage. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des apparences...

Je ne pensais pas m'y remettre mais le chapitre 26 est en préparation. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il paraîtra tout de suite.

Tout comme je ne pense pas qu'il te plaira, Sirius08. Tant pis, une histoire est une histoire et celle-ci est mienne. J'espère cependant que tu suivras encore un peu le parcours de Lee, qui n'est qu'humaine, après tout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous.^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXV**

**Zero**

Je me réveillai quelques temps plus tard. Quelqu'un me portait.

Ouvrant les yeux, je croisai le regard doux, tendre, de Sirius.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis la descente menant à notre chambre, puis les draps froids contre mon dos et ses bras qui me quittaient.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, qu'il me laisse seule dans le noir, qu'il s'allonge à quelques mètres de moi et me tourne le dos pour m'oublier dans le sommeil.

Mes bras se serrèrent convulsivement autour de son cou et il se rapprocha de moi.

Il fallait qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il me serre contre lui, qu'il me fasse oublier cette douleur, cette solitude, ce gouffre, cette faille béante qui me déchirait de part en part. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Oui, murmurai-je.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et, loin de la brutalité dont j'avais pensé plus tôt qu'il ferait preuve le moment venu, ses lèvres se posèrent avec une douceur infinie sur les miennes. Ses bras retrouvèrent le chemin de ma peau et me défirent de l'entrave de tissu qui m'empêchait encore de le sentir vraiment contre moi, de sentir cette sensation d'urgence et de souffrance s'atténuer.

Doucement, au fil de ses mains, ma douleur disparut et, son corps chaud contre le mien, je me sentis tellement mieux que je lui accordai, réconfortée, rassurée, ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Ses lèvres et ses doigts y furetèrent, l'effleurèrent durant ce qui me parut être des heures et puis, posant son souffle au creux de mon corps, je sentis une chaleur différente monter lentement en moi et repris ces esprits que les larmes m'avait fait perdre. J'étais en train de m'offrir à lui sans même l'avoir réellement décidé. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais, être à lui, entièrement ? N'était-ce pas ce que je désirais depuis si longtemps que je perdais parfois le souvenir de ces jours où l'attirance que j'avais pour lui ne me tiraillait pas encore ?

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le plus intime de moi-même et j'oubliai tout. Mes questions, mes angoisses, mes douleurs, ma solitude. Tout disparut, remplacé par un brouillard cotonneux où toutes mes sensations semblaient accrues.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, ni à lui, ni à moi, ni à personne. Rien ne vint dissiper mon brouillard, pas même les yeux bleus dorés qui flottaient à l'orée de ma conscience, fantomatiques.

-Je t'aime, avouai-je au regard gris qui me fixait de nouveau avec intensité.

-Je t'aime, répéta le regard et il disparut.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, des bras se refermèrent autour de moi, un corps se pressa contre le mien et une lame de fond m'emporta alors que Sirius se glissait en moi.

Le brouillard disparut. Il n'avait plus besoin d'exister, plus rien n'existait. Plus rien d'autre que Sirius et moi sur ce nuage de soie et de satin, de douceur et de langueur.

Je rouvris les yeux sans avoir pris conscience de les avoir fermés et laissai échapper un gémissement qui sembla faire étinceler les siens. Son souffle, irrégulier et sensuel, inondait mon corps de fourmillement aussi bons que douloureux. Je voulais plus. Oui, plus. Plus vite. Je voulais qu'il aille plus vite. Je n'en pouvais plus de le sentir si doux en moi, j'avais besoin de plus, de tellement plus. Mes jambes, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de bouger, se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de sa taille et son gémissement me tourmenta plus encore. Je tentai de me cambrer sous lui mais le poids de son corps m'en empêchait. Mais la douleur de ce plaisir était trop forte et je me contorsionnai en resserrant encore ma prise. Il gémit de plus belle et, ses longs cheveux caressant ma peau, ses yeux voilés perdus dans les miens, il se tendit. Plus, je voulais plus, plus, plus, plus, plus, encore plus. Je défis mes bras de son cou et glissai les mains jusqu'à ses fesses, tentant de le faire céder, de le faire venir plus loin, plus fort. Et sa résistance fébrile mourut sur mes lèvres cependant que son corps changeait de rythme, accélérait, se faisait plus inquisiteur, plus douloureux encore. Mais c'était tellement mieux, tellement plus. Encore. Encore. Encore. Je ne voulais plus rien d'autre. Et il s'exécutait avec toujours plus d'ardeur, toujours plus d'emportement. Et je le sentais avec toujours plus d'acuité, toujours plus d'appétit. Nos corps vibraient et c'était comme si cette délicieuse sensation ne devait plus jamais finir. Et c'était tellement bon, tellement enivrant qu'il me semblait que rien ne serait meilleur que le temps s'arrêtant sur ce moment de pur plaisir. Et plus il allait vite et fort et plus je soupirais et gémissais. Et plus mon souffle devenait erratique et plus son ardeur virait à la fièvre. Et plus ses coups se faisaient rapides et déchirant et plus je sentais monter en moi une chaleur doucereuse et insoutenable, implacable et douloureuse. Il m'embrassa et, alors que son souffle remplaçait le mien, un spasme me parcourut. Puis un second, un troisième et, son gémissement se mêlant au mien, il redoubla de fougue, frénétique, et m'emporta avec lui dans un néant extatique qui me sembla durer un temps infini et tout en même temps finir trop vite.

Je me rappelle sa douceur quand il se retira pour m'emporter avec lui alors qu'il se laissait aller à s'allonger près de moi. Je me rappelle ses doigts glissant sur mon corps, papillonnant dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur mon front, mes paupières, mes pommettes, mes joues et ma bouche, la chaleur humide de son corps contre le mien, de mon corps contre le sien, son regard rencontrant le mien dans une œillade tendre. Et je me souviens la langueur qui me saisit doucement, m'emportant loin de tout vers ce néant intense qu'est le sommeil.

Et je me souviens mon réveil dans des draps blancs, froissés, pleins de notre odeur. Je me souviens de mon sourire quand je me suis dis qu'enfin, nous étions vraiment l'un à l'autre. Et je me souviens de mon sentiment d'abandon et de panique quand j'ouvris les yeux sur un lit où nous avions fait l'amour, où je m'étais endormi contre lui. Un lit vide.

Je restai un moment interdite. Avais-je rêvé la nuit ? Je soupirai en me disant que non, je ne l'avais pas rêvé et que oui, il avait bien déserté le lit. L'espace d'un instant je me dis que je devais peut-être sourire, que, peut-être, il était en train de me préparer un petit plateau pour me le ramener au lit mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça, que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou plutôt, ça lui ressemblait trop, cette disparition. Le plateau, tellement moins.

J'avais rêvé éveillé, ces derniers jours. Je me repassai tout ce qu'il s'était passé et me renfrognai. C'était du Sirius tout craché. Et je m'étais laissé prendre. Prendre au jeu et prendre tout court. Et j'étais pareil que toutes ces gourdes, parce je le savais et que je m'étais quand même laissé prendre à me croire unique pour lui. Et soudain, elles ne me semblaient plus si gourdes, juste trop naïves pour leur bien. Et j'avais été trop naïve pour le mien.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas vraiment mal, pas envie de pleurer, pas envie de me mettre en colère, pas envie de le gifler, de lui en mettre plein la tête, de hurler, de détruire quelque chose. Je me sentais juste vide. Très vide. Tellement vide. Je ne ressentais rien. Un instant, cela me fit peur et puis je me dis que, finalement, c'était salutaire.

Je me décidai à monter, enroulée dans le drap à défaut d'autre solution. Quand j'arrivai en haut, Nana me sourit puis s'assombrit en voyant que je ne le lui rendais pas. Remus vit son expression, se tourna et fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Lily vit Remus, se tourna vers moi et se ferma.

Ils me laissèrent m'asseoir à la table et me servir sans un mot et puis Nana ouvrit la bouche et Remus l'arrêta.

-Il dort avec Potter, m'informa Lily.

Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était mesquin mais elle me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir que même si ça faisait mal – ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour le coup – je voudrais savoir.

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête, finis mon petit-déjeuner et allai prendre une douche.

Quand j'en sortis, Sirius petit-déjeunait avec James et Remus, Lily et Nana ayant désertées la pièce.

Remus m'entendit entrer mais ne fit pas un geste qui trahisse cette conscience aigue de mes moindres faits et gestes. James remarqua ma présence, envoya un coup de coude à Sirius qui se tourna vers moi avec un visage de chien battu. Je ne le regardai même pas.

Je crois que c'est une lueur de douleur et de culpabilité qui passa dans ses yeux mais je me fichais tellement de ça, à ce moment-là, que je ne saurais dire si c'est exact.

Remus avait manifestement demandé une explication qu'il n'avait pas reçue.

-Lee ? m'interpella Sirius alors que je ressortais avec une grande tasse de thé.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Ça va ?

Je le regardai, l'expression aussi vide que moi et ne pris pas la peine d'acquiescer avant de repartir.

-Désolé, souffla Sirius. Je…

-Ne t'excuse pas, finis-je par dire, mes premiers mots de la journée. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Et je sortis définitivement de la pièce. Je n'ajoutai pas que j'avais voulu son cœur avec son corps, qu'il aurait au moins pu rester au matin pour me donner une explication, que c'était un idiot, un menteur et un con. Pourquoi le dire ? Le silence était bien plus parlant. Et de toute façon, il savait déjà tout ça.

Et je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

Je passais une journée comme une autre, profitant de l'immense bibliothèque de la maison pour m'enfermer dans la lecture pour oublier que j'avais peur de mon propre vide.

Le reste des vacances fut similaire. Je ne parlais presque pas, ignorais tout le monde à moins qu'on s'approche assez près pour me prendre mon bouquin, et dormais avec Lily, seule personne de qui je supportais la présence. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Sirius, d'ailleurs, elle n'aimait personne en dehors de moi. Remus et James avaient parti pris, Nana était trop étrangère à notre groupe, encore, pour que j'ai vraiment envie de me rapprocher d'elle pour le moment, et puis, elle était avec Remus, officiellement comme officieusement, et trop heureuse pour la sauvegarde de mon vide salutaire.

James essaya nombre de fois de me parler mais je le laissai monologuer sans faire attention à ce qu'il me disait, me disant juste qu'il tentait de me faire revenir vers Sirius. Un Sirius qui ne semblait en rien affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé, la nuit ou le matin de nos ébats.

Ces vacances de Noël restent l'un de mes plus précis souvenirs.

Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard sous un ciel couvert et une neige permanente. Mes 'au revoir' avec ma famille et mon père furent pleines d'effusions inutiles et je partis en versant une larme que je ne ressentais pas.

J'avais cru que Lily serait mon meilleur réconfort, mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je restais toujours avec elle, essentiellement parce qu'elle restait toujours avec moi, et laissais les autres aller et venir en ma présence sans m'en soucier. Mais sa perpétuelle colère envers Sirius m'irritait et je finis par m'éloigner d'elle aussi.

Et puis un soir, au coin du feu, alors que je lisais un livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque de mes cousines, une personne inattendue vint s'asseoir près de moi et, silencieuse, me regarda lire jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lever les yeux vers elle.

Deux yeux bleus rencontrèrent alors les miens et un sourire les plissa avec une douceur que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Je laissai Remus sourire et attendis qu'il parle. Mais non. Il ne parla pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir discuter, il me regardait juste, sans un mot, sans un signe d'arrière-pensée.

Je retrouvais le Remus que je connaissais depuis mes onze ans, celui qui me comprenait sans un mot, celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi, celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout tenter pour recoller les morceaux, celui qui savait quand arrêter d'essayer de contraindre une situation qui me concernait. Et ça y était, il avait finit de tout tenter.

Il avait fini de chercher à raisonner Sirius, de chercher un moyen de me parler pour que je revienne sur la décision tacite mais évidente d'oublier ledit Sirius. Comme je l'avais dis à James 'une fille, ça gâche toujours tout'. Remus avait finit de penser que mon obstination avait tout gâché. Il avait comprit que ça ne servait à rien, que c'était terminé avant d'avoir commencé et que le vide que je ressentais était une forme de protection contre la douleur insupportable qui m'aurait envahie sinon. Parce que j'aimais Sirius. J'aimais vraiment Sirius. Je l'avais toujours aimé et ce n'était pas parce que je lui en voulais, au fond, que cela changeait mes sentiments pour lui. Si je ne l'avais pas aimé, je n'aurais pas ressentis ce vide, ni ce malaise sous-jacent qui commençait doucement à percer ma carapace.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire et finis par me laisser aller contre lui.

Il me caressa le dos, tout doucement et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je commençai à pleurer.

Il me berça un long moment et quand mes larmes se tarirent, il resta avec moi devant le feu mourant, me berçant jusque dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai contre lui et réussis à lui sourire. Il me le rendit et m'embrassa sur le front.

Je restai amère et renfermée, ne parlais qu'à Lily, Remus et quelques autres mais jamais avec l'insouciance et l'emphase qui avait été, auparavant, ma marque de fabrique.

Pleurer dans les bras de Remus m'avait été presque aussi salutaire que le vide impénétrable que j'avais ressentis plus tôt. J'en ressortis moins vide mais également plus lasse. Ma vie me semblait futile et vide d'intérêt et j'en venais à rire de mon chagrin d'amour comme d'un caprice d'adolescente. Je trouvais mon ancien moi bête et immature et regardais le monde sous un œil neuf, plus critique et plus sage, pensais-je. Plus détaché, surtout. Plus rien ne m'atteignait. Ni les railleries des autres ni leurs rires et leurs joies.

Devenue solitaire et plus calme, je me rendis bien vite compte que, loin d'être un 'nouveau moi', c'était tout simplement mon véritable visage, la face cachée de la lune, comme on dit. Ma brève rencontre avec les bras de Sirius et ce qui en avait découlé m'avait ouverte à moi-même, finit le masque d'insouciance, de sourire et de colère, je n'étais plus que moi, ce moi que je croyais enfoui si loin qu'il ne ressortirait jamais. Pendant plus de cinq ans je m'étais cacher sous un visage souriant et des répliques mordantes. Ce temps était fini.

La solitude et le silence devinrent vite mes meilleurs amis et Remus et Lily le comprirent très vite. Je ne refusais pas de parler mais n'engageais plus la conversation. Je préférais de loin la compagnie de mes livres que celle de mes comparses.

Dans les rendez-vous quotidiens qu'elle m'obligeait à honorer par miroirs interposés, ma mère s'en inquiétait. Mon père, toujours près d'elle dans ces moments-là, me regardait avec la même douleur que j'avais dans les yeux quand je le regardais lui, avant que maman ne revienne comme un miracle. Mes cousines tout juste mariées en eurent bien vite des échos et ce fut bientôt tous mes proches qui me harcelèrent pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Je finis par enfouir mon miroir à double sens dans le fond de ma valise sous un sort de silence, ne répondant plus à leur intrusions incessantes.

Le bref rapprochement que j'avais eu avec James se solda bien vite par arrêt définitif de toute relation, comme ce fut le cas également avec la plupart des gens que je connaissais, à l'école.

Seuls Remus et Lily se raccrochèrent assez à l'amitié que nous avions construite pour résister à mes assauts de silence. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls de tout mon entourage, famille comprise, à avoir su bien avant que je ne le dévoile à quel point j'étais différente de celle dont je montrais le visage. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls à avoir compris sans un mot que j'étais aussi abîmée qu'eux et que, comme eux, je ne faisais que jouer un rôle, chaque jour une nouvelle mascarade.

J'embrassais avec une certaine sérénité, finalement, la peine et l'amertume lasses, la solitude et le silence et le détachement qui étaient désormais miens.

Je n'arrêtais pas le Quidditch mais mes résultats chutèrent dans ce sport que j'avais tant aimé. Dorénavant, il ne m'apportait, comme le reste, qu'indifférence. Je ne cherchais plus à m'y dépasser, juste à donner la réplique aux autres et quand Zack vint me demander, gêné, de quitter l'équipe, j'acceptais sans sourciller, comprenant tout à fait ses motivations.

Les jumeaux, qui avaient été un de mes soucis, me devinrent également plus ou moins indifférents. Je ne m'occupais plus de leurs affaires et ils ne s'occupaient plus des miennes. Je pense qu'ils comprirent à ce moment-là que toute ma vie ne se raccrochait qu'à un espoir et que cet espoir était mort avec cette nuit d'amour dans les bras de Sirius. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient compris que mon espoir ne se situait pas nécessairement en Sirius lui-même mais plutôt en l'utopie qu'on puisse m'aimer à ce point qu'on soit capable de se renier pour moi. Un espoir égoïste mais un espoir humain.

Je savais que j'avais un cœur, je savais qu'il pouvait battre, je ne savais pas que je pouvais ne plus le sentir. C'était désormais un fait acquis.

Il passa ainsi un mois sans rien de spécial. Un mois vide d'intérêt. Tant que je ne m'en souviens que bien peu, moi qui me targue de ma mémoire.

Et puis, un soir, Lily me rejoignit dans mon lit et se lova contre moi. C'était la première étape de ce qui deviendrait par la suite ma damnation et son supplice.


	27. Au coeur de mon coeur épilogue

**Alex **: je sais, voilà la fin de l'histoire de cet alien. Une fin aussi parfaite et bizarre que l'était Lee. On ne se refait pas.

Une précision cependant, Lee n'est en aucun cas une animagus, elle n'en a pas besoin. Etre métamorphomage est bien suffisant.

Quant à la parenté, il me semble que les parents de Tonks ne sont en aucun cas métamorphomages, je n'ai jamais dis que la mère de Lee ne l'était pas et je crois me souvenir qu'à la naissance de Ted Lupin, ils sont un peu étonnés que le petit en soit un, même si, effectivement, il y avait des chances.

Mais bon. Pour tout ce que tu relate, oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Que les Dieux de la fanfictions, les bons auteurs et les aliens me pardonnent.

D'autres ont fait mieux, c'est très bien, d'autres ont fait moins bien, c'est très bien aussi.

J'aimerai te lire un jour.

.oOo.

Pour les autres, finalement, je n'ai pas réussis à écrire une longue suite. Et pour tout avouer, je n'en avais plus envie depuis longtemps. Cette histoire traine depuis trop longtemps, je préfère en finir. Plutôt lui offrir une mauvaise mort rapide plutôt qu'une plus mauvaise encore lente et douloureuse.

Ce chapitre-épilogue est un peu bizarre et un peu tordue mais après tout, c'est dans le ton du reste.

Merci de m'avoir suivis, désolée de vous avoir déçus.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de cet épilogue qui ne me laisse pas le remord de ne pas avoir finis l'histoire.

Bonne lecture a toutes et à tous.

Merci encore.

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI**

**Au cœur de mon cœur...**

**Epilogue**

« Au cœur de mon cœur un hiver se loge

Qu'aucun printemps ne voit, ne perçoit, ne déloge.

Jadis bourgeons doux aujourd'hui sont cristal

Brisés au moindre vent, à la moindre rafale.

Rien ne saurait, ce jour, égayer mon jardin.

Le printemps lui-même ne s'y risquerait point

Car la glace d'hiver a, partout, tout atteint

Et enrobe de cristal jusqu'au moindre brin.

Brin d'herbe, brindille, rien n'y subsiste

Car dans mon cœur glacé plus rien n'existe.

Plus d'amour, de passion, de joie ni de sourire

Au cœur de mon cœur, la Peine a son empire.

Et les printemps des autres ne l'atteigne pas,

Et les printemps des autres le laisse froid.

Laissons le temps au Temps de flétrir le passé,

De taire les sourires, d'oublier les baisers,

Les passions flamboyantes et les douces virées,

Les caresses des amants et leurs douceurs osées. »

Je levais les yeux du poème, songeuse.

Ce poème, je l'avais trouvé dans un recueil sur la solitude, la peine, le chagrin et l'amour. Tout à fait dans le ton de mon humeur du moment.

Le vide qui m'avait préservée de la douleur de la défection de Sirius avait disparu un mois plus tôt dans les bras de Remus. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour me faire retrouver la part d'humanité qui m'avait fui.

Et moi qui croyait que ma vie ne pouvait être pire, combien ne m'étais-je pas leurrée de mon pauvre chagrin d'adolescente.

Depuis le matin où Sirius, après une nuit d'amour, m'avait fait faux-bon avec une constance de caractère exemplaire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Mais je ne m'étais certes pas attendue à la nuit dernière. Aujourd'hui, je me sentis plus que dix ans plus vieille que je n'étais réellement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cent ans.

J'entendis un bruit léger derrière moi et sentis plus que je ne vis les cheveux miel de Remus venir caresser ma joue. Il resta un moment silencieux.

-Joli poème, dit-il finalement.

-Exactement ce que je me disais.

-Tu vas bien ? Me souffla-t-il en continuant à regarder le recueil comme si nous avions une banale conversation poétique.

-Ça va, répondis-je aussi bas.

Il laissa passer un nouveau silence puis pencha imperceptiblement la tête vers moi.

-Tu sens Lily.

Je tergiversai quelques secondes.

-Elle m'a rejointe dans mon lit, cette nuit.

-Je vois, dit-il après un moment.

Remus me connaissait parfaitement et il avait un don pour comprendre les autres et appréhender leur réaction – sauf quand ces réactions le concernaient, mais je pouvais le comprendre.

Il savait que Lily n'était pas vraiment l'élément le plus stable de mon entourage et qu'elle avait une dépendance étrange pour moi.

Il savait aussi que depuis le matin S, je ne supportais plus que leur présence à tous les deux. Et qu'il m'arrivait de dormir avec Lily.

Mais d'habitude, je dormais avec elle dans son lit. Qu'elle me rejoigne dans le mien avait une tout autre signification.

Il ne me regarda pas, ne chercha pas à me faire parler, ne vint pas s'asseoir en face de moi pour essayer de trouver dans mes yeux les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait à propos de cette nuit. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Je tournai les pages du recueil jusqu'à un autre poème et il comprit par lui-même ce à quoi ma nuit avait ressemblé.

« Ô douces chaleurs et doucereuse distance

Comment savoir encore comment vous retenir ?

Car il n'est pas un jour sans que ce corps à corps

Ne me gêne à l'oubli ni ne me fasse frémir.

Le soleil s'est levé mais la nuit subsiste

Car de toute sa beauté il ne reste que cendres.

Les cendres d'un amour dont tout le monde assiste

A la petite, douce, terrible et lente mort.

Une mort qui affecte mon cœur et mon sein

Mais réjouit bien mieux les doux de ma jolie

Car après mari c'est amie qui rejoint

Ma couche, mes bras, ma bouche, mon lit.

Sous mes draps se faufile, se glisse, serpentine

Presse son corps doux et moelleux contre moi

Caresse ma peau, embrasse, souligne

Les courbes de mon corps du bout de ses doigts.

Et demain que ferais-je ? Ô, que ferais-je donc ?

Empêcherais-je amie de venir à moi ?

Ou laisserais-je passion, douceurs et comptes

Pour embrasser les ardeurs de ses bras ?

Moi qui ne connait qu'homme, dois-je découvrir mes pairs

Ou laisser tous mes dogmes me dicter mes repères ?

Aujourd'hui je ne sais et pourtant rien n'est plus

Heureux et malheureux qu'un amour perdu

Qui se voit consoler par un tout autre amour

Que porteur esseulé ne puis voir partager.

J'aimerai lui répondre mais ne serait-ce point

Perdre de beau malheur mon unique soutien ?

Car amie n'est pas mal ni n'est pas bien méchante

Mais comme les sirènes, chante, chante... »

En effet, cette nuit, Lily m'avait rejointe dans mon lit, comme les nuits précédentes depuis une semaine. Chaque nuit, elle venait, se blottissait contre moi et s'endormait. Mais cette nuit avait été un peu différente. Elle avait posé la main sur ma hanche et, quand elle avait vu que je ne bougeais pas, l'avait laissé glisser jusqu'à mon ventre et m'avait caressé du nombril au boxer.

Elle n'en était pas encore à me tripoter ouvertement mais je savais que ça ne tarderait pas.

Remus frotta discrètement sa tempe contre la mienne et je compris sans peine le message : qu'allais-je faire ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas. Les attentions de Lily me mettaient mal à l'aise mais en même temps ne me dérangeaient pas. J'avais eu l'expérience de la douceur de sa peau et je savais à quel point ses caresses pouvaient être traitresses. Comme les miennes. J'étais son soutien, elle était un peu le mien, elle n'aimait que moi, je ne l'aimais pas. Pas de la même manière, en tout cas.

J'avais compris dans la grotte, sans vouloir me l'avouer, que notre relation avait prit un tournant définitif la nuit de nos ébats. Autant ma relation avec Remus n'en avait pas été affectée, autant avec Lily, ce n'était pas pareil. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, il n'y aurait rien eu de plus, retour au 'beau fixe' sans plus de complication mais j'aurais dus compter avec son caractère. Lily n'était pas du genre à donner quoi que ce soit sans rien en échange. Elle faisait toujours les choses pour une bonne raison et jamais sans chercher un quelconque retour.

Je croisai son regard et elle me sourit. Je ne lui rendis pas. Non que je ne la considère plus comme digne d'un sourire, juste que j'avais l'impression de ne plus vraiment savoir comment faire. Ces derniers temps, je ne retrouvais plus la mécanique du geste.

Elle s'approcha sans cesser de sourire et s'accroupit en face de moi, saluant Remus d'un signe de tête.

-Tu viens dîner ? Me demanda-t-elle, comme chaque soir.

J'acquiesçai sans répondre. Elle avait prit l'habitude. Remus nous suivi, un peu en retrait, discutant avec Sirius, James et Peter. J'imaginais bien qu'il jetait des coups d'œil dans notre direction, de temps à autre, mais comme les Maraudeurs étaient en froid avec moi – et donc avec Lily – je fis semblant de ne rien savoir. Ils avaient déjà eu une violente dispute à mon propos en revenant des vacances, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

Remus estimait qu'il était bête de « se la jouer clans ennemis », Sirius trouvait mon attitude outrée et mon indifférence à son égard « très révélatrice de tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui », James refusait à la fois de me parler et de prendre parti et Peter préférait fuir dès qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. C'est à dire à peu près à chaque fois que Sirius voyait Remus avec moi.

D'après ce dernier, les soirées des Maraudeurs étaient devenues ternes et tendues. Sirius et James partaient en escapades tous les deux sans prévenir les autres, ne lui parlaient pas pendant des jours entiers s'il avait le malheur d'être vu en ma compagnie, James ne parlait plus de Lily, Peter ne parlait presque plus du tout et ils en étaient même venu aux mains sans qu'il me dise exactement pourquoi. « Une fille, ça gâche toujours tout ». Surtout une fille comme moi.

oOo

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Lily continua à venir dans mon lit et je continuai à ne pas réagir aux incursions de plus en plus osées de ses mains sur mon corps.

Je pense qu'elle profitait du fait que je n'ai plus qu'elle pour revenir à la pseudo-relation que nous avions effleurer dans la Grotte Blanche.

Bien sûr, j'avais Remus mais il était avec Noah, maintenant, et notre relation, comme une évidence, en était revenue d'elle-même à une amitié puissante mais chaste. On ne s'embrassait plus, on ne se tripotait plus. Je laissais cette part de lui à Noah, c'était normal. J'avais bien assez de lui rien que pour moi. Ou presque. Car c'était un Remus divisé qui jonglait entre ses meilleurs amis et moi. Il ne cherchait plus à jouer le médiateur mais son rôle, bien qu'excellent, en tant que Suisse dans le conflit en place le laissait perpétuellement fatigué, irritable et mal à l'aise. Je remerciai Noah de ne pas prendre parti et de l'aider à décompresser, la nuit.

Noah, d'ailleurs, passant tout son temps avec Remus, en passait parfois avec moi, de cause à effet. Elle restait gentille, polie, agréable, et ne semblait pas avoir de grief contre moi mais elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui, piégée entre nous comme le soleil entre deux nuages. Et je la comprenais. Et pour ne pas embarrasser plus les deux amoureux, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Lily, les fuyant un peu pour que Sirius et James n'aient rien à leur reprocher.

Alors, dans un sens, Lily était à juste titre la seule personne que je fréquentais réellement.

Et elle en profitait. Elle profitait de ce qu'elle pensait être une faiblesse pour se rapprocher de moi comme elle n'aurait certainement jamais pu le faire dans d'autres circonstances. Elle m'avait eu une fois et avait prit pour exemple la relation ambigüe que j'avais entretenu avec Remus un moment. Avec les problèmes qu'elle avait eu, plus jeune, dans les écoles moldues, elle n'avait aucune référence pour se centrer, en matière d'amitié, et Remus et moi n'étions pas forcément le meilleur exemple à donner. Mais c'était nous qu'elle avait prit pour tuteur de référence et elle essayait sans doute de reproduire la relation que j'avais avec Remus parce qu'elle enviait le lien profond qui nous unissait mais qui n'existait pas entre elle et moi. Nous étions amies, oui, mais elle avait besoin de mots pour me comprendre, là où il suffisait d'un regard à Remus.

Ou peut-être pensait-elle simplement que le sentiment fort qu'elle avait pour moi était de l'amour, alors, en conséquence, elle faisait ce que ferait tout amoureuse avec l'autre moitié de son couple.

La journée passa, morne et sans intérêt, comme les autres. Et la nuit avec elle.

Elle tenta les caresses pendant plusieurs semaines et puis, se rendant bien compte que ça ne marchait pas, elle finit par attaquer plus franchement, et une nuit, alors que, comme d'habitude, je faisais semblant de dormir en sentant ses mains se balader sur moi, elle se colla contre mon dos et commença à se frotter à moi. Je me retournai pour lui demander d'arrêter mais elle happa mes lèvres avant que j'en ai eu le temps, me mis sur le dos et commença à faire jouer sa bouche partout sur moi.

Je ne sais pas si la pleine lune proche y était pour quelque chose mais je sais en revanche que j'ai toujours été incapable de ne pas rendre le plaisir qu'on me donnait. Cette nuit-là me prit par surprise et je me laissai aller à pécher avec elle, mais les autres nuits ne furent plus aucunement surprenantes et je m'y laissai pourtant dériver. Je répondais à ses baisers, ses caresses, je lui donnais le plaisir qu'elle cherchait à recevoir, je lui offrais mon corps et lui volais le sien, la nuit, quand elle venait dans mon dortoir.

Au début, je pris cela comme une sorte d'arrangement sans conséquence mais je pense qu'au fond je savais déjà comment ça allait finir. Aussi mal que ça avait commencé.

De nuits en nuits, mes remords et mon amertume se faisaient plus présents. De jours en jours je peinais à lui renvoyer ses sourires. Alors qu'elle s'épanouissait, je m'assombrissais. Quand elle me touchait, je me laissais aller à la passion qui m'envahissait mais dès qu'elle s'endormait contre moi, je sentais les ravages que cela faisait en moi. Et entre nous.

Après un mois et demi de bonheur total, elle commença à s'assombrir, s'accrochant de plus en plus à moi, cherchant tous les moyens pour me satisfaire, pour me faire sourire, alors que le seul qui aurait sans doute réussit aurait été de ne rien faire, de laisser cette histoire couler sur nous et se diluer dans une relation d'amitié normal. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise et laisser le temps faire son œuvre, elle voulait être celle qui me remettrait sur pied. Elle voulait sans doute que je lui doive quelque chose, pour avoir une bonne raison de ne jamais la quitter alors que j'avais laissé tous le reste derrière moi.

Quand elle se rendit compte que notre relation n'était source que de soucis pour moi, elle se retourna sauvagement contre moi, m'insultant et me frappant jusqu'à pleurer de rage et s'enfuir dans un nuage roux.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde appris ce que nous avions fais.

James m'en parla encore moins, Sirius m'en regarda avec mépris, Noah et Remus ne surent plus que faire et je m'enfermais encore plus en moi-même.

Je n'avais jamais pensé au suicide. Et d'ailleurs, en ce crépuscule de printemps, je n'y pensais toujours pas, seule en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je regardais le vide, lasse et détachée, je fermais les yeux et me laissais osciller contre la rambarde de sécurité puis les rouvrais et recommençais à regarder le vide. J'avais passé ma journée là, seule, tranquille, à regarder les alentours et le parc à des kilomètres sous moi, sans penser à rien. La tête et le cœur trop vides pour que s'y loge la moindre pensée ni le moindre sentiment. Et, dans un sens, je me sentais bien. C'avait quelque chose d'agréable, d'être ainsi seule. Totalement seule. Et totalement vide.

-Tu as merdé, dit soudain une voix que je connaissais bien.

Je ne sursautai pas, ne baissai pas la tête, ne tendis pas l'oreille vers la porte, ne me retournai pour voir mon interlocuteur. Je restai juste immobile au-dessus du vide.

-Tu as merdé et tu le sais, remarqua la voix, plus proche. Tu as perdu Lily.

-Je ne l'ai jamais eu, répondis-je sans sourciller. Elle se raccrochait à une image.

-L'image de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais été ?

C'était un question narquoise et sarcastique à laquelle je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

-Trop parfaite.

Cette fois, je me tournai vers le visage de la personne qui s'appuyait sur la rambarde à côté de moi.

-Tu était trop parfaite pour être vraie, expliqua-t-elle. Parler quatre langue, avoir du caractère, de la répartie, être intelligente, être une excellente joueuse de Quidditch. Etre la meilleure, toujours, en tout. Et être belle, sensuelle. Trop parfaite. Tu as toujours été trop parfaite pour être vraie. La perfection attire mais la perfection repousse. Les défauts des autres nous agacent mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils en ont qu'on arrive à les aimer. Parce que leurs défauts les rapprochent de nous. Parce qu'ils ont l'air _humain_. Mais toi, tu as toujours été au-dessus de ça. Tu étais la meilleure en tout, comme si rien ne pouvait te résister. Tu passais au-dessus des difficultés avec un naturel assez énervant, je dois dire. Et encore aujourd'hui, même si la gestion n'est pas parfaite, ta manière de ne rien montrer l'est.

Il y eut un silence.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissée, reprit Sirius. Après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. C'est pour voir tomber le masque, pour découvrir ce qui se cachait en toi, au fond, tout au fond. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai persécuté Remus et Noah, pour les éloigner de toi. J'ai moi-même monté James contre toi, et après l'épisode de la grotte, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Peter n'a jamais fait partie de tes favoris, je ne me suis donc pas embêté à le retourner contre toi. J'ai profité de ton perpétuel silence pour lancer des rumeurs auxquelles tu n'as sans doute même pas fait attention. J'ai tout fait pour que tu te retrouve seule, complètement seule. J'ai même réussis à te faire perdre Lily en faisant parler des filles de son dortoirs à ma place.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire sans joie.

-J'aurais aimé que tu me traite de tous les noms et que tu me gifle pour avoir gâché une partie de ta vie et t'avoir fait vivre l'enfer mais là encore, ta maîtrise de toi-même est parfaite.

-Je ne me maîtrise pas, je ne ressens rien, dis-je en revenant au vide sous mes pieds.

Je sentis son regard sur moi un long moment.

-Vraiment ?

C'était une question pleine de curiosité sous une couche de sarcasme.

-Vraiment. Je ne ressens rien. Pas le moindre pincement au cœur, pas la moindre nausée. Pas de colère, de rage ou de déception. Rien.

Il y eut un nouveau long silence.

-Moi non plus, lâcha-t-il. Je ne ressens rien. Je batifole et ne ressens rien. Je tâche de détruire ta vie et ne ressens rien. Je te regarde embrasser Lily, Noah, et ne ressens rien.

Nous regardâmes un moment le vide au-dessous de nous.

-Et pourtant, quand c'est Remus qui te touche, j'ai envie de vous tuer tous les deux. Parce qu'il pose les mains sur toi et que tu es consentante. Lily, je m'en fiche. Lily ne compte pas. Elle n'aura jamais les atouts physique pour te satisfaire.

Je haussai un sourcil et il sourit vaguement de son rictus sans joie.

-Lui est-il pousser un pénis ? Parce que, si je ne m'abuse, bien que tu aime la toucher, ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec un homme. Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer les deux faces de la lune. Peter est un bon amant. Et une bonne victime.

-Tu...

-Je ne l'ai pas violé, si telle est ta question, m'interrompit-il. Il est homosexuel et quand je l'ai découvert, j'en ai profité pour faire mon coming-out. Je suis un teste-tout, j'aime savoir ce que ça fait, comment ça se passe, imaginer ne me suffit pas. Jamais. Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec Miss Perfection, j'ai eu ma réponse. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai rencontré James et Remus, je me suis sentis plus que « bien ». J'ai aimé jouer avec toi, te séduire, te réduire à ne penser qu'à moi, frapper Remus pour te mettre en colère, voir la rage déformer ton visage si charmant. J'ai aimé voir la douceur et l'amour dans tes yeux quand je t'ai prise, te voir gémir et fermer les yeux sous le plaisir que je te donnais. J'ai aimé que tu m'aimes.

Il me regarda.

-J'ai aimé t'aimer.

-Mais ce n'est plus le cas, continuai-je à sa place.

-Oh si ! Oh si, si, si ! Bien sûr que si ! Parce que tu es enfin celle que je voulais rencontrer. Tu en as enfin finis avec ce masque de perfection, tu as finis de te battre contre toi-même. Tout comme tu as finis par arrêter de te battre contre moi.

Il regarda le stade de Quidditch.

-Tu sais, continua-t-il après un silence, dès le début, je me suis dis qu'un être aussi parfait que toi ne pouvais être qu'une illusion. Dès le début, j'ai cherché la faille. Dès le début, j'ai voulu détruite cette jolie illusion. Il m'a fallut des mois pour concocter ce plan, pour en trouver tous les détails et en étudier tous les défauts, toutes les possibilités, tous les rattrapages. Il m'a fallut des mois et le recours pour le moins efficace à l'esprit tordu de James ainsi qu'à la logique et au grand cœur de Remus. Même Lily était de la partie depuis le début. Aucun de nous n'avait prévu que tu te rapprocherais autant de Lunard et d'elle mais, après une longue discussion, nous avons décidé de te laisser faire, de laisser aller les choses. C'était une ouverture de plus. Une racine de plus à enrouler autour de toi pour t'amener à moi. Les premiers mois ont été durs, très durs. Jouer la comédie, sans cesse, se maîtriser. Nous étions tous les trois à cran, nous ne savions pas si notre plan allait marcher, si tu allais y entrer à reculons ou en courant. Nous avons eu de la chance. Quand Peter est entré dans notre petit groupe, nous avons pensé qu'il allait tout faire foirer, mais non, la compassion, la patience et la gentillesse dont nous faisions part envers lui t'as rapprocher encore de nous. C'était jouissif de te voir te prendre dans notre plan comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Au début, nous étions trop préoccupés par nos manigances pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous n'avons même pas remarqué que nous nous attachions à toi. Remus passait son temps à dire que ce que nous faisions était mal, malsain et que nous n'étions tous les trois que de vils psychotiques sadiques et mesquins. James, Lily et moi n'avons jamais nié. Nous savions tous les trois que c'est exactement ce pour quoi nous passions et l'opinion des autres nous importait à ce point que nous laissions Remus déblatérer sans broncher, sans même l'écouter, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ne plus avoir assez de salive pour nous farcir les oreilles de ses récriminations, plus dirigées vers lui que vers nous, d'ailleurs. Quand il avait finis, il se remettait de lui-même à nos plans et corrigeait nos incohérences avec tellement de sérieux que toutes ses paroles ne nous laissaient jamais inquiet quant à sa fidélité envers nous et notre malsain et mesquin sadisme psychotique.

Il s'interrompit et contempla le lac en contrebat.

-Mais, comme je l'ai dis, reprit-il après un moment, nous nous attachions à toi. James et moi n'aurions jamais pensé en arriver là. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé me prendre à ce point à mon rôle qu'il en deviendrait le vrai moi. Regulus ne doit pas être très fier de moi, aujourd'hui. Il était plutôt amusé de nous voir mettre toute notre ingéniosité à te faire tomber dans mes bras. Il trouvait ça très drôle. Il a même participé à quelques petits scénarios. Par exemple, ce serpentard dans les vestiaires. C'est lui qui a concocter la potion de métamorphose. Le serpentard, en revanche, c'était moi. C'aurait dus être Remus mais il n'a pas voulu se résoudre à « de telles extrémités ». Toutes tes mésaventures avaient un arrière-goût de Maraudeur que nous étions les seuls à sentir. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu ne te sois jamais douté de rien.

-Tu essayes de te faire passer pour plus mauvais que tu ne l'es ? Demandai-je calmement.

-Oh ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas plus mauvais qu'un autre. Et James, Lily et Remus non plus, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes juste plus intelligents. Et plus observateurs. Si quiconque t'avait vraiment observée comme nous l'avons fais, il se serait aperçu que tout n'était qu'illusion. Une carapace. Une carapace très efficace et à la limite de la perfection mais une simple carapace tout de même. Il nous a fallut trois mois pour nous en rendre compte. Et puis nous avons concocté ce plan malsain, peut-être, mais très ingénieux, avoue-le. Te faire croire que nous t'aimions pour mieux te détruire ensuite.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? Soufflai-je.

-Pour te rencontrer. Pour rencontrer la jeune fille qui se cachait réellement sous cette superbe carapace. Pour voir enfin le vrai visage de Lee Lliane Yahnn, l'enfant parfaite.

Je le regardai, chancelante, incapable d'émettre un son. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour ça ? Ils s'étaient à ce point rapprocher de moi pour ça ? Juste pour voir qui se cachait derrière le masque ?

Il sembla lire mes pensées sur mon visage et sourit.

-Eh oui ! Tout ça pour ça ! Nous sommes des monstres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et se remit à contempler le parc, les coudes sur la rambarde.

-Nous l'étions, enfants, et le choipeaux le savait mieux que nous. Il nous a, à tous, proposé d'aller à serpentard, mais il semblerait qu'il ait déceler en nous ce que nous ne savions pas encore, à l'époque.

Son regard gris se planta dans le mien.

-Nous avons un cœur. Je pensais vraiment que le mien était mort, dit-il en se retournant à sa contemplation. Mais non. Il ne l'était pas. Ou, en tout cas, pas assez pour ne jamais se remettre à battre. Et pourtant. Tu étais un défi, Lee. Un superbe et irrésistible défi et ma récompense est à la hauteur de ma bêtise.

Il sourit.

-Tu dois me détester. Et je t'avoue que, dans un sens, c'était aussi le but. Dès le départ. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai réussis mon coup. J'en ai fais des conneries, j'en ai imaginées, j'en ai mis en place et exécutées un bon nombre. Mais, de toutes, celle-ci est finalement la seule dont j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne réussisse pas.

-Pourquoi ? M'entendis-je demander.

-Parce que je t'aime. Ça n'aurait jamais dus arriver. Je n'aurais jamais dus m'attacher à toi, ressentir quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant.

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Soufflai-je, un peu déroutée.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas me pardonner. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Maintenant, je peux l'avouer, puisque je n'ai plus la moindre chance d'obtenir ton pardon. Finalement, j'ai mené à bien le plan jusqu'au bout. Je me suis rendus compte en te tenant dans mes bras la nuit du mariage, après t'avoir fais l'amour, à quel point je t'aimais, alors je suis monté dormir avec James, pour finir le plan. Parce que la haine que tu ressens envers moi me donne le temps d'accepter et de tuer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. J'ai réussis la première partie...

-Mais pas la seconde.

-Non, pas la seconde. Mais j'y arriverais. Je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends, j'y arriverais. Tu ne vas pas me pardonner, après ce que j'ai fais, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne pardonneras à aucun de nous. Et c'est très bien ainsi. Nous sommes bien punis.

Je le regardai un moment et eut un sourire sinistre.

-Je te pardonne.

Il me regarda, interloqué, et plissa le front.

-Quoi ?

-Je te pardonne.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il, un peu alarmé.

-Parce que je t'aime, soufflai-je, plus sincère que jamais, en m'approchant de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec toute ma douceur.

Et parfois, le pardon est une meilleure punition que la haine.

Et je lus dans ses yeux que j'avais raison.

.oOo.

Il avait raison, mon visage d'avant n'était qu'un masque, mais j'avais finis de me cacher derrière des visages qui n'étaient pas les miens. Je serais moi-même et il m'aimerait comme il m'aimait encore aujourd'hui, alors que le masque était tombé depuis longtemps.

Et mon pardon serait une épine plus grosse que ma haine, enfoncé en lui. Car l'amour peut construire, mais il peut détruire aussi. Et n'est pas toujours détruit celui qu'on croit.

Chaque jour il se demanderait comment il avait pus chercher à me détruire. Et il culpabiliserait de m'avoir fait à ce point souffrir par simple défi alors que mon amour m'avait fais pardonner. Il se demanderait comment j'avais pus être aussi auguste et comment je pouvais l'aimer encore après tout ça.

Et la réponse serait simple : nous étions pareils.

Car si lui avait tout fait pour qu'en tombant de ses bras, je retire le masque, j'avais, moi, tout fait pour qu'en tombant _dans_ les miens, il y reste accroché. Et j'avais moi aussi élaboré pour ça nombre de plans et de situations.

Mais ça, il ne le saurait certainement pas. Ni maintenant ni plus tard.

Car, contrairement à lui, je ne perdrais jamais.

.oOo.

Après ce soir-là, nous coulâmes des jours heureux, chacun de nous bien conscients de ses remords et des épines que chacun de mes sourires enfonçaient dans sa chair. Car j'étais sincère. Un peu calculatrice, sans aucun doute – mais qui ne l'est pas un petit peu ? –, mais sincère jusqu'au bout des ongles. Aussi amoureuse qu'on peut l'être, et aussi heureuse, aussi.

Je nous construisis un beau et bon foyer et fus une femme parfaite sans jamais avoir à me forcer. Nous eûmes des colères, des bagarres, des accrocs, mais je gagnais toujours au jeu des représailles car chacune de ses rages et chacun de ses plans calculateurs pour me ramener vers lui était une épine de plus que je lui enfonçais d'un sourire amoureux tellement sincère que parfois, je m'en étonnais moi-même. Je lui pardonnais tout et il s'en voulait de jouer ainsi avec moi.

Je pense qu'il savait, qu'il n'était pas totalement dupe, mais il n'a jamais eu l'air de comprendre comment, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait me faire subir, parfois, je n'en restais pas moins fidèle à ses côtés, douce, aimante, sans jamais lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Je pense qu'il n'a jamais comprit que c'était ça, ma vengeance, l'aimer et tout lui pardonner. Parce qu'on est jamais fier de faire souffrir la personne qu'on aime.

Je ne lui avouai jamais que je savais déjà tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ce soir-là sur la tour d'astronomie, ni que Remus, Lily et moi étions de mèche depuis le début. Que ce n'était pas dans son camp, qu'ils jouaient, mais dans le mien. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il me l'aurait dit, cette fois-là, s'il les avait démasqués et moi avec. Remus et Lily se turent aussi.

Comme tout un chacun sait, Lily et James se marièrent, eurent un fils et moururent. Peter se cacha auprès de la famille Weasley, Sirius alla à Askaban et Remus, Noah et moi nous retrouvèrent seuls.

Je rendis visite à Sirius chaque semaine durant les douze années qu'il passa en prison et redevint avec un naturel aussi déconcertant pour lui que pour moi, sa compagne quand il en sortit. Lui, en revanche, eut du mal à redevenir mon compagnon.

Mais quand il mourut, j'étais enceinte de lui. J'accouchai quelques mois plus tard de jumeaux que j'eus du mal à élever toute seule – car mes parents étaient finalement morts dans une bataille contre Voldemort peu de temps avant. Remus m'aida, surtout pour tenter d'oublier que Noah également avait périt. Ma fille mourut alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un mois de la mort subite du nourrisson et je reportai tout mon amour sur mon fils qui, plus tard, fut très fier de porter bien haut le prénom de son père. Sirius James Yahnn, mon fils, grandit aussi bien qu'un enfant peut grandir avec une mère aimante et une figure paternelle telle que Remus – avec qui j'avais recommencé mon « commerce » et de qui je conçus un enfant sous couvert qu'il fut de mon nouveau mari, un bel homme blond aux yeux aussi bleus que les miens étaient verts mais que je n'aimais pas assez pour me passer des bras de Remus. Sirius James appela Remus papa pour la première fois quand il avait six ans et mon ami n'eut pas le cœur de se soustraire à cette responsabilité, même si Nymphadora, sa nouvelle femme, et Amond, mon mari, supportaient plutôt mal la situation, bien que ce dernier ne doutât jamais de nous, au contraire de Tonks. Situation qui devint plus difficile encore quand William, le fils que j'avais eu de Remus, fit de même. Mais Remus et Tonks eurent un fils, ce qui contenta Tonks, et je promis à Remus de l'élever comme le mien s'ils tombaient durant la dernière bataille.

Ils tombèrent et je pris leur fils avec moi. Mais les grands-parents n'étaient pas d'accord et me l'enlevèrent sans préavis. Je me battis pour la mémoire de Remus mais finis par lâcher prise, en mémoire de Nymphadora, qui ne m'avait jamais que peu aimée. J'allai régulièrement voir Ted et lui racontai tout ce que je savais de ses parents, et donc, surtout de son père.

Harry, le fils de James et Lily, qui avait longtemps entretenu une grande rancœur contre moi pour ne pas avoir essayer de le prendre avec moi au lieu de le laisser chez les Dursley, décida de me pardonner le jour de son mariage avec Ginny Waesley et il se proposa pour être le parrain de Sirius James. J'acceptai, heureuse qu'il me le propose. Sirius lui-même était aux anges et fier comme un paon.

Mon fils ressemblait tant à son père que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre de photo de lui, il m'aurais suffis de regarder mes photos d'école pour voir son visage. En grandissant, il devint exactement comme son père : une vraie gravure de mode. Quant à William John Remus, mon second fils, en grandissant, sa parenté ne fit plus le moindre doute mais Amond la supporta pour éviter le déshonneur d'un divorce. Il se contenta, pour se rassurer, de me faire un enfant qu'il nomma Amond junior.

J'élevai Amond jr. avec autant d'amour que mes deux autres enfants et ils furent aussi proches de mon vivant que Remus et moi l'avions été du sien – ambiguïté et sexe mis à part.

Amond père mourut d'un cancer quelques années après le mariage de Sirius, sans savoir que Junior préférait les garçons.

Je vécu assez vieille pour voir naitre mes premiers arrière-petits-enfants, qui m'appelèrent Mamy Tigre, comme leurs parents, parce qu'il m'arrivait souvent de m'allonger au soleil sous forme de panthère noire pour m'y prélasser pendant des heures.

Je n'ai pas accompli grand-chose dans ma vie. J'étais enceinte quand Lily et James sont morts, je gardais les enfants quand a eu lieu la dernière bataille et je n'ai jamais été une bonne combattante, de toute façon. Si j'ai eu un défaut, c'était bien celui-là. J'avais la hargne mais ni la force, ni l'endurance pour me battre. La nuit de la dernière bataille, j'étais à la maison de Sirius, veillant sur le sommeil de Sirius James, William John Remus, Ted et quelques autres enfants trop jeunes pour se battre mais trop vieux pour ne pas comprendre que l'heure était grave.

J'ai été une bonne mère – la meilleure, selon mes enfants – une bonne tante – la meilleure, selon Ted et les enfants de Harry et Ginny et de Hermione et Ron, que j'aimais profondément – et une bonne épouse – bien que peu fidèle après la mort de Sirius et avant celle de Remus.

Mais s'il est une chose dont je peux me targuer c'est d'avoir le gêne fort. Très fort. Des mes trois enfants, trois sont métamorphomages, bien que mes trois garçons ressemblent tous comme deux gouttes d'eau à leurs pères respectifs. De mes neufs petits-enfants, sept sont comme leurs pères, et de mes dix-huit arrière-petits-enfants, seize sont de la même trempe.

Aujourd'hui je meurs heureuse, en ayant eu la chance d'être en pleine forme jusqu'au dernier jour et d'avoir pu voir, hier, mon troisième arrière-arrière-petit-fils faire ses premiers pas.

Je meurs dans mon lit, dans la grande maison de famille où mes fils vivent avec moi, représentations vivantes de ce qu'auraient été leurs pères s'ils avaient vécus jusque là. Sirius et William sont veufs, Amond a emménagé il y a quelques années avec son compagnon, un bel homme adorable et cultivé, qui nous régale tous de son savoir, le soir, devant le feu et un bon chocolat – j'adore le chocolat, surtout la recette de Remus.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai senti venir la mort, comme un mauvais préssentiment. Je crois que mes fils l'ont vu, et sans doute mes petits-enfants aussi. J'ai embrassé tout le monde très fort, cajoler longtemps mes arrière-petits-enfants et leurs enfants, aussi, lu une longue histoire à toute ma grande famille et suis partie me coucher dans mon grand lit aux draps blancs, comme les aimait Sirius, mon amour, mon Sirius.

Je rêve que je le rejoint et dans mon rêve j'ai de nouveau seize ans, il me regarde avec tant d'amour que des larmes me viennent et quand sa main se tend je la prends et l'étreint. Il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il est fier de moi. « Tu as vécu assez vieille pour nous deux, j'ai vu à travers toi la famille unie que j'aurais aimé avoir » me dit-il en souriant. « Et ton fils te ressemble tant ! » j'ajoute. Il rit et me serre dans ses bras. « Oui, et le fils de Remus est aussi sont portrait parfait. D'ailleurs, leurs enfants et petits enfants nous ressemblent tellement que c'en est troublant ! » me dit-il en rigolant encore. « Que de beaux hommes sur cette terre ! »ris-je avec lui.

Alors Remus s'avancent et chacune de ses mains tient celles d'une de ses femmes, Noah d'un côté, Nymphadora de l'autre. Et c'est au tour de Lily et James de s'approcher de nous.

Dans mon sommeil, je sens mon corps lâcher son dernier soupir et ma conscience s'envole, emportant mon merveilleux rêve et ma merveilleuse vie.


	28. Réponse à Alex

Alex

Parce que tu ne semble pas être inscrite sur le site.

Tout d'abord, je me rends compte que tu es une file. Et moi qui pensais avoir affaire à un homme ! ^^

Ensuite, je n'ai pas réfléchie au ton de ma réponse mais il semble que tu ais pensé que j'étais vexée de ta review. En fait, il n'en est rien. Au contraire. Je suis plutôt contente que tu me l'ai laissé. Elle révèle un esprit vif et analytique, j'aime ça, n'ayant, quant à moi, pas ces qualités, malheureusement.

Pour te répondre de nouveau (et quelque soient mes mots, il n'y a aucune animosité ici) :

Moi, je dis que ma fanfiction est un alien, parce que, pour tout te dire – et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté le pari qui m'a fait écrire MaM – j'en ai trouvé peu d'aussi étranges que la mienne (double sexualité, amitiés sexuelles, etc.). La plupart de celles que j'ai lu étaient en fait bien plus sucrée et politiquement correctes que ma MaM-Mary Sue. ^^

Pour ce qui est de cette histoire d'animagus, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fais attention au sens que pouvait contenir cette phrase, pour moi, le simple fait de se transformer – alors qu'elle ne le faisait jamais avant parce qu'elle trouvait ça trop bizarre et qu'elle avait peur de paraître comme un monstre (et de naissance, elle, pas comme Remus, qui est une victime) – était une épreuve pour elle, psychologiquement parlant. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisé.

Pour les métamorphomages, j'ai repris cette histoire de Tonks et sa pseudo forme animalière partielle et l'est amplifiée, me disant que si Tonks pouvait en faire un peu, d'autres pouvaient sans doute faire plus encore.

Pour la mère de Lee, je crois qu'en fait, c'est du « un partout la balle au centre ». ^^

Les Dieux de la fanfiction ? Ben, ce sont les Dieux de la fanfiction. Comme il y a pour certains des Dieux des steacks (petit-frère, je te salue !) ou autres. C'est juste les Dieux qu'il faut vénérer pour avoir un petit peu d'inspiration. Après, je crois que seule la chance – ou leur esprit mesquin, comme à tous les Dieux – fait que cette inspiration soit bonne ou mauvaise. Malheureusement.

Pour ce qui est de la façon d'écrire, je te remercie du compliment. Et pour les sentiments, je les retranscris comme je les ressens, je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui joue ou pas. J'espère que ça touche ceux qui me lisent, c'est le but. Et pour l'instant, il semblerait que mon but soit atteint (tout scénario mis à part ^^)

Finalement, je n'ai pas fais un flop total avec l'explication de Sirius. Bien que j'ai eu l'idée depuis le début, j'ai hésité à l'écrire, me disant que personne n'y croirait. Et puis je me suis dit « Oh ! Et puis mince ! » et je l'ai écrite quand même.

Je suis contente que tu en ais eu les larmes aux yeux, je ne pensais pas que ça tirerais les larme à qui que ce soit. Petite victoire en soit ^^

Sinon, plus personnellement, j'aimerai savoir si tu as msn, parce qu'après cet échange, ton avis m'intéresse et tes écrits aussi. J'aimerai beaucoup te lire. Et peut-être qu'à nous deux, on trouvera une suite à l'un de tes premiers chapitres. Travailler à quatre mains peut être une bonne chose. Brider l'un, lâcher la bride à l'autre, remarquer les détails et les incohérences que l'autre ne voit pas. Ça peut être un travail intéressant. Même si, bien sûr, aucune compatibilité de caractère et d'idée(s) n'est garanti. Moi aussi, j'ai bien des débuts qui ne trouvent ni suites, ni fins.

Et si tu aime Twilight, j'aurais une fanfiction en cours de révision à soumettre à ton appréciation et tes talents critiques.

Oh ! Et pour les poèmes, oui, c'est bien moi qui les ai écris. Heureuse qu'ils te plaisent, là-dessus aussi, je gardais la réserve.

Merci de m'avoir lu – comme à tous les autres ! - et bonne continuation à toi.

Iliam


	29. Réponse à toutes et tous

_**Réponses aux reviews faisant suite au chapitre 27(-28).**_

Ayant déjà répondu à Alex par msn, je passerais sur sa review et répondrais aux autres.

**Maiachan5, laurahp, petitefolle, anna-cool, x-sarah01-x, Amauryne Thaly de Myral, Pitiponk03**

Merci à vous pour tout cet enthousiasme, je suis contente que mon histoire vous ait plu.

**Maia**, pour les révélations de Sirius à Lee, en fait, c'est simple : depuis leur première année à Poudlard, il a tout fait pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme, comme ça, une fois que ce serait fait, il la laissait tomber et faisait en sorte d'emporter tout le monde avec lui, laissant Lee seule dans son chagrin d'amour. Il voulait la détruire pour qu'elle montre enfin son vrai visage, et non pas le masque souriant et enflammé qu'elle a montrer pendant des années.

Quant à Lee, qui avait mis en place un plan aussi, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle voulait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle aussi.

Les deux plans ont marchés, sauf que, au final, c'est Lee qui gagne, puisque, toute sa vie, Sirius s'en voudra de l'avoir tant fait souffrir alors qu'elle l'aime par-dessus tout.

**Amauryne**, oui, je suis fan de Dr House, sans le moindre doute XD

**Pitiponk**, je suis contente que ton aversion pour Lee se soit changé en sympathie ^^

Quant à ce que tu pense de mon écriture, c'est une surprise et un plaisir. Merci.

Merci également pour tes « merci », je suis heureuse que tout cela t'ait plu.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir que de savoir que Maia l'as trouvée « magique » et que vous deux l'avez aimée aussi..

**Kellen Black, Sam, Hlne,**

**Kellen**, d'abord, merci de trouver mon écriture ardente et magnifique, c'est un plaisir de l'apprendre.

Ensuite. Dommage et décevant. Je m'attendais à ces mots et, très sincèrement, je n'en suis pas choquée.

Pour répondre, car je me dois de le faire, à, je cite « une fin écrite sans doute sans la moindre envie et qui discrédite tout ce que tu avais édifié jusque là », il y a une erreur et une vérité dans tes paroles.

L'erreur se place dans le fait que tu pense qu'il n'y avais pas d'envie dans cet épilogue. C'est faux. Cet épilogue est au contraire le dernier élan de plaisir que j'ai eu dans mon travail d'écriture sur MaM. Et, crois-le ou non, l'idée du complot était là depuis le début.

La vérité est qu'en effet, la fin discrédite tout le reste de l'histoire. C'est vrai et c'est tout à fait l'effet recherché. Ce « carnage infernal mêlant manipulation et mensonge » était calculé dès le début, comme je l'ai dis.

Mais, **Hlne**, contrairement à ce que tu semble croire, ils n'ont pas joué la comédie tous les jours pendant 6 ans. Si tu as bien lu ce que dit Sirius, ils se sont attachés, tous, à Lee. Leur amitié calculée est vite devenue réelle et ils n'ont plus eu besoin de jouer. Ils ont juste continué à concocté, de temps à autre, des petites plans pour la rapprocher de Sirius. L'hypocrisie n'a donc été quotidienne que pendant un laps de temps de, disons, une année, la première.

Et puis, bienheureux est celui qui, au quotidien, n'a jamais fait preuve d'hypocrisie envers personne. Réellement et totalement personne. Celui qui dit « moi » n'est pas honnête. Ni avec les autres, ni avec lui-même. Notre culture-même est fondée sur une hypocrisie collective quotidienne.

Cependant, il est évident que chacun a ses goûts et je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre que tu n'es pas aimé ma fic', qui, il est vrai, n'est ni politiquement correcte, ni totalement saine.

Mais, même si, généralement, on ne le voit pas, c'est le genre d'histoire étrange qui arrive. Plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

Ou peut-être est-ce que je vis dans un monde trop bizarre.

Ou peut-être que tu vis dans un monde trop sain.

En attendant, j'espère que ton envie de vomir t'es vite passer, il paraît que le sucre et les ratings T, K et K+ sont un bon anti-vomitif. ^^

Et en parlant de politiquement correcte et de choses saines, **Sam**, je comprend tout à fait que la relation Lee-Lily t'ait déplu. Dans un sens, c'est normal puisque dans ce couple, il n'y qu'une personne qui aime et une personne qui est saine d'esprit – autant qu'un être humain peut l'être - et ce ne sont pas les mêmes.

Pour reprendre ton dernier paragraphe, j'ai voulu suivre le fil de l'histoire parce que les livres me tiennent à cœur, malgré ce que certains pourraient croire, lol.

Alors, en effet, Sirius meurt tôt, au même moment et dans les même circonstances que dans les livres.

En revanche, Lee ne le trompe jamais. Elle ne partage rien de plus qu'une amitié normale avec Remus tant qu'il est en vie. Mais, une fois mort, doit-elle pour autant rester une veuve éplorée toute le reste de sa vie ? S'il meurt tôt, imagine-toi qu'elle est veuve tôt aussi. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, ils ont la trentaine. Il reste bien du temps à passer après la mort de Sirius. Et si elle l'aime jusqu'à sa mort, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser mourir. Sirius est quelqu'un qui aimait la vie et il n'aurait pas souhaiter qu'elle meure de chagrin. Ni aucun de ses proches.

C'est donc après sa mort qu'elle recommence à entretenir une « amitié sexuelle » avec Remus.

Elle se marie ensuite à Amond, qu'elle n'aime pas assez pour se priver de continuer avec Remus.

Quant à Remus, justement, il se bat un moment contre Nymphadora, mais, tout loup-garou qu'il soit, c'est aussi un homme. Torturé certes, mais qui n'en oublie pas pour autant de céder à ses hormones.

Lee ne se jette pas dans ses bras pour faire un autre enfant, le bébé arrive par accident alors que, avant qu'il ne finisse par céder à Tonks, ils pleurent chacun feu leurs époux (n'oublions pas que Noah était la femme de Remus et qu'elle est morte peu après Sirius) et c'est ce qui pousse Remus à ne pas laisser Lee, même quand il se met avec Tonks.

Il finit par comprendre qu'être là devrait suffire à l'éducation de son fils et au bien-être de Lee et arrête de coucher avec elle.

Etant mariée, elle doit une certaine intimité à Amond, qui en profite pour lui faire un bébé, histoire de perpétuer sa lignée – instinct parfaitement humain.

La vie est longue et souvent difficile, si on ne peut trouver du réconfort et du bonheur dans l'amour, où le trouvons-nous ?

Il est vrai que l'infidélité est mal vue mais n'est-elle pas un fait courant ?

Je n'excuse pas Lee, j'explique juste mon point de vue sur sa vie et son expérience. En sachant qu'elle a vécu aussi vieille que Dumbledore, toutes ces expériences s'alignent sur de longues années.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde pour tes paroles directes, c'est au contraire un plaisir d'avoir un avis sans ambages. ^^


End file.
